A Child of the Night
by l'heure bleue
Summary: "I'm like a Vampire," she murmured. "Because, in mere seconds, the sun could kill me." - Bella Swan is a girl living her life in fear of the light. Edward Cullen is simply a normal boy. They're worlds apart, but... "You're my sun, Edward." – ExB ALL HUMAN
1. — PREFACE —

**Title**: A Child of the Night  
**Rating**: T  
**Genres**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairings**: ExB  
**Summary**: "I'm like a Vampire," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. "Becuase the sun could kill me. I've lived in darkness, afraid of the sun which, in mere seconds, could steal my life. But ... when I'm with you, I feel warm. You're my sun, Edward." ExB

**— Ages For This Story —**

Edward **- 18  
**Bella **- 17  
**Alice **- 6  
**Jasper **- 9  
**Emmett **- 12  
**Rosalie **- 11  
**Jacob - **17**  
Angela - **17**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Preface_**

_( **Bella POV** )_

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am terrified of the sun. The sun which, in mere seconds, could steal my life away. The sun I've never seen. The sun which barely ever shines, anyway.

I live in Forks, Washington. I've lived here for as long as I can remember, because as soon as my parents received news of my diagnoses, they moved up here in hopes that, when I was older, never seeing the sun wouldn't matter much because no one here really saw it, anyway.

My mom left when I was two, though — she said I was holding her down, keeping her from the life she wanted. I tried to run after her ... but I couldn't. My father held me back, and shielded my body with his against the sun which, as fate would have it, was shining on that fateful day. And then it was just me and him, living each day in darkness, fighting together the fight that we would never win.

I truly am a child of the night. I was born with Xeroderma Pigmentosum — better known as XP. It's a condition where my body can't repair damage caused by the ultraviolet rays of the sun, and thus even simple seconds in the light can cause severe sunburns, and enevitably, skin cancer ... and then death.

I'm not resentful, though. Even when I have to walk into the other room while Daddy opens the door to escape the light, or when I have to struggle into that fifty pound, space-suit like sun protector to run across the yard to the neighbor's house, I don't mind. I was born this way, and there's nothing I can do to change it.

And even now, as I stand in the sun for the first time in so ... so long, I don't mind.

I can't move. I can't run. Because I can't see ... because I'm blind, because when I was small, I lost my vision to the disease that haunts me now. I can't find the dark that I'm so comfortable standing in. I can't find anything but the burning warmth on my skin.

I whimper, and press my hands against what I imagine is a stone wall — it's rough under my fingertips. I use it as a guide, and I continue to stumble forward.

But the sun is too much, and I eventually fall. I hear people screaming, crying out, telling someone to call an ambulance. I'm breathing hard, and I know I have to get out of the sun. I have to. I have to. _I have to_.

"_Edward_!" I cry, but he doesn't come. I whimper his name again and again, but he doesn't rescue me.

And as I remember his last words, as I remember what led me to start walking, what led me to leave him, to run away, to run to this unfamiliar place, I realize that I don't want to stay awake anymore ... because he won't come back. Just like my mom all those years ago, he walked away ... and he wasn't coming back.

So I let the darkness wash over me, and as the darkness washes over me, so do his last words.

_"Time, Bella ... I need time. I ... I'll never give you up. I'll a-always fight. Always. But it hurts ... so much. I need time. I ... I ... goodbye ... "_

* * *

SO? Whatcha think!? Should I continue, or quit? Oh, and this is the _preface_. And just like the preface in **Never Too Late**, the story will not reach this point until about halfway through.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

"Hello?" she breathed, and she looked around quickly. "Is anyone there?"

* * *


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Two_**

_**February 2nd, Saturday - 8:12 PM - 2008 — **Edward POV_

"What _the hell_ are these?" I demanded, and I threw the applications down on the table in front of my father. My mother winced at my crude language, but Dad just raised an eyebrow.

"They're applications," he said simply, meeting my eyes.

"I know _what_ they are. Why the hell do we have them?"

"Because you're starting college this year and I want to make sure you get into a good medical program. Your grades are perfect, so it's just a matter of getting in early."

I glared at him, knowing he understood my anger and was choosing to ignore it. He turned back to the paper he was reading, and I could see the rest of my family staring at me nervously, as if sensing the anger rolling off of me in waves.

"I'm not going to medical school," I growled, and he met my eyes once more, sighing deeply.

"Edward, we've talked about this."

"No," I disagreed. "_You_talked, and ignored everything I said. I not going to medical school, Dad. I already got accepted into Juilliard. That's enough. I'm going to study music there, and — "

But my angry words were cut off by the slightly irritated voice of my father.

"We are not having this conversation again, Edward," he said firmly, and he frowned at me from across the kitchen table. My little sister, Alice, giggled and pressed both hands over her mouth to stifle her amusement. I pressed my lips together hard, as if I was trying to hold the complaints, the words of rage, in.

They came out, anyway.

"I don't want to go to medical school, Dad," I said, and the words I spoke next seemed so familiar. But that could have been because I'd been having this same argument with my father for over four months now. "I want to study music. You _know _that."

"I also know that a degree in music will, eventually, lead you to teaching five-year-olds to play the piano, Edward!" he said, and he put his paper down — a bad sign. That meant he was frustrated, and angry, and wasn't going to let this go. "You're throwing your life away! And for _what_? You could be great — "

"But I don't _want_ to be! Don't you understand?" I pressed, and I clenched my fists together tightly. "This is what I _want_. This is what will make me _happy_! Don't you _care_? Do even you care _at all_?"

"Edward, of course I — "

"But you don't!" I yelled, and I could see both of my younger siblings wincing and pressing their little hands over their ears. I wanted to stop screaming, but I couldn't. I'd been holding it in for far too long. "You don't care at all, or else you would let me do what I want instead of trying to hold me back! Dad, I'm proud of what you are, what you do. But I'm not _you_. I don't _want_ to be a doctor, Dad. I want to be all that I can be, and I want to study music."

And, before he could respond, I stalked to the door and walked out, slamming it hard behind me. I leaned heavily against it, dropping my head in my hands. And, even through the thick, wooden door, I could hear the voice of little, six-year-old Alice.

"Daddy, is Edward mad?" she asked, and her voice was but a whisper. I didn't hear our father's answer, though, because I had already begun to walk. I walked and walked, not caring where I was going. I moved forward quickly, my feet hitting hard on the cement as I began to run toward the edge of town. Not that it was much of a town, anyway. Forks was small and depressing. I hated it here.

I sighed.

The sun had already set behind the ever-present clouds, but the few street lamps that lined the street cast out just barely enough light to allow me to see the path that had been laid out before me.

The darkness grew with each step, and I noticed eventually that I was running further and further away from town. I didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, really. My life was a mess. It was simple, in a sense of the word, because I was stuck in a never-ending cycle of repetition. I woke up, I went to school. I came home, and listened to, or wrote, music until I was called for dinner. When my homework was done, I went to bed, and then everything started all over again.

But it wasn't simple in the sense that it didn't seem like _my_ life. It seemed like this life belonged to someone else, like I was just an outsider, watching in. I was alone, really. But I was all right with that. My little siblings, Emmett and Alice, had each other and their friends.

Me? I didn't have anyone. My father and I disagreed at every turn, and my mother was always worried for me, concerned, and so far away that I barely even talked to her. And when I did, it always seemed so unreal, and so polite, as if we were strangers rather than family.

I sighed deeply, and paused in my running, resting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I didn't know where I was anymore. I didn't recognize the darkness, the trees, that surrounded me.

Frowning, I stood up, and ventured into a nearby clearing. The trees parted briefly and allowed a soft expanse of grass to cover the ground. I was sure, had it not been winter, that flowers would have covered every inch of the land before me.

Even in darkness, it was beautiful.

But the beauty of the land could not compare to the beauty of the girl that my eyes landed upon then.

Her hair, a soft, chocolate brown color, was gently swirling around her face as she danced in circles, her eyes closed and such a peaceful expression on her face that it made my heart ache. Her body was small, and slender, and she wore a light blue sundress that accented her soft curves, and her skin was so pale. Her voice was gentle and beautiful as she sang so quietly to herself a song I didn't recognize.

But what really caught my attention was her eyes. When she finally opened them, my breath caught, for though I was standing so far away, I could see them so clearly.

They were the most beautiful shade of blue that I'd ever seen. So light, they had a slightly misty look to them, and though she glanced all around, it almost seemed as though she saw nothing. Perhaps she was too caught up in her own world to notice the one around her.

I smiled.

She was like an Angel, with her eyes closed and her arms spread so wide. She was so beautiful. Her hair blew gently in the wind, and her voice danced softly through the air as she continued to sing ... so quietly.

And then I stumbled forward, and though I managed to catch myself by gripping onto a nearby tree, a small twig snapped under my foot. The sound, of course, alerted her to my presence, and I cursed quietly under my breath.

"Hello?" she breathed, and she looked around quickly. "Is anyone there?"

And though her eyes flickered straight to mine — though I, for one brief moment, was staring directly into her soft gaze — she didn't notice me. Her eyes moved so quickly, back and forth, and she bit her lip nervously, her expression suddenly scared.

"Hello?" she said again, and this time she was whispering.

I briefly wondered why she hadn't seen me, but blamed it quickly on the dark as I moved swiftly, silently, away from her. I didn't want to, of course, but I couldn't risk being caught.

But her voice stopped me.

"Please, I can hear you. Please come out."

My body moved of it's own accord. But I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had tried. I didn't want to. I _wanted_ to meet her, to learn her name, to touch her skin — it seemed so soft. I wanted to talk to her, to learn about her. I didn't know why, though ... and it frightened me a little bit.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly, and her breath caught as she turned to look at me ... or so I thought. But though her eyes settled on me, they were far off, staring into a world I couldn't see.

I understood then, as she walked forward so carefully, so slowly.

_She was blind_.

She smiled, however, as though the fact that she couldn't see the face that belonged to the voice didn't bother her in the slightest. She walked forward, and my hands shook as I reached one forward and let my fingers gently dance across the skin of her face.

She was in front of me then, so close that I could smell her — and she smelled so sweet. Her hand covered mine, and she spoke so quietly.

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered. "And that scares me."

"You should be scared," I murmured softly, and I couldn't even force a teasing edge into my voice, for all I could do was stare into her eyes. "I was watching you. I could be anyone, anything. And yet you walk toward me, and you let me touch you ... even though you can't see me." I whispered my next words so quietly. "Even though you're blind."

And though I couldn't see her shock — she hid it very well — I could feel it. Her skin, so warm, warmed more, and her face flushed under my fingertips. Her heart raced fast, like mine was.

"How did you know?"

Our words were so quiet, I wondered how we even heard each other.

"You look everywhere, yet you see nothing," I murmured. "Right now, you're looking into my eyes, and though your eyes are a window into your very soul, you see nothing of mine."

Silence followed my words. And as the seconds passed, my awe at the stunning blind girl before me grew. With each second, my heart beat faster, and it became harder and harder to keep my hands from shaking.

Finally, her sweet voice washed over me again.

"Who are you?" she breathed, and I smiled.

"My name is Edward."

"Edward," she repeated, and she tested the word out, saying it over and over, whispering it and smiling as it rolled around on her tongue. "I like it. Edward. It fits you."

I was curious how she could know it fit me if she couldn't see me, but I was afraid of offending her, so I didn't ask. I didn't say anything. My hand was still pressed so lightly to her cheek, and the shivers that ran through me had nothing to do with the cold, February air.

The silence rang once again, but was, once again, broken by the girl before me.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, and she blushed then. I smiled as the color flooded her cheeks. "I see through touch," she explained quickly. "I want to 'see' you. Please."

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see me. "Yes," I breathed, and I dropped my hand from her face, and in place, I brought hers to mine. Her fingers, so thin, so warm, ran across my forehead, and traced the lines of my eyes. They danced over my nose, making me grin as I tried not to laugh — for it tickled — and traced my soft, pink lips. Her palm cupped my jaw, and then her fingertips tugged lightly at my ears.

And then she pulled away, and I felt empty. I couldn't understand it, because I'd never felt complete enough to feel empty, but didn't dwell on the feelings that filled me.

She smiled.

"Edward."

It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer, and she was content in just closing her eyes, and staring at nothing. I wondered if she was trying to piece all that she had felt together in her mind, into a picture ... but I didn't ask. I didn't want to shatter the beautiful silence.

"Edward. You're beautiful," she breathed, and I shook my head.

"No," I disagreed, briefly wondering if it was a good thing for a guy to be 'beautiful'. "_You_ are beautiful."

Color flooded her cheeks again, and she ducked her head, almost as if she was trying to escape my intense gaze. And then she looked back up, and her eyes met mine, and there was so much emotion shining in her gaze that I was sure, in that moment, that she could see everything that surrounded her. And her hand took mine, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I was confused.

"For what?"

"For making me happy. For making me smile. I haven't been happy in so long. But your voice alone, and your touch — and I can't explain it — made my heart soar."

I grinned a very goofy grin.

"You're welcome, then. Can I see you again soon?" I asked, for I knew, though I didn't want to, that I would have to leave soon. She nodded.

"I come here every night. I'll be here if you will."

I nodded again. I didn't want to leave. But I knew it was getting to be very late. And though I wanted to stay out as late as possible just to anger my father, I knew it would make both my mother and little Alice to worry.

"I have to leave now," I said, and saying those five simple words hurt so much more then they should have.

"Goodbye, then, Edward," she whispered, and she closed her blind eyes. I was about to turn and run, but I couldn't, because there was one thing I _needed_ to know before I left her.

"Your name," I breathed, and it was all I could manage."

"Hmm?" she asked, as though she didn't understand.

"What is your name? Please tell me," I begged, for I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, or concentrate, until I had a name to fit with the beautiful face I knew would never fade from my mind.

"Bella," she finally whispered, and I smiled again.

"Bella," I repeated softly.

Bella. It was Italian. It meant _beautiful_. It fit so well.

And no more words were needed. So I turned, and I ran. I ran and I ran, not caring where I was going. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Because the only thing that mattered now was her.

_Bella_.

* * *

Love at first sight much? Lol. Don't worry — this won't be an "Edward and Bella fall in love in the first chapter" story. It's going to be very emotional and complicated. It will, however, be super fluffy and romantic.

**NOTE**: Please stay with this. I know it seems stupid so far, but it will get good. I promise. I have so many ideas! I'm going to love writing this.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

She wasn't there. She had promised, yet she hadn't come. I wondered briefly if something was wrong, and then I realized the more probable reason.

She didn't care for me as I cared for her.

* * *


	3. Second Chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Three**_

_**Previously**__ ..._

_( Edward POV )_

_"What is your name? Please tell me," I begged, for I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, or concentrate, until I had a name to fit with the beautiful face I knew would never fade from my mind._

_"Bella," she finally whispered, and I smiled again._

_"Bella," I repeated softly._

_Bella. It was Italian. It meant beautiful. It fit so well._

_And no more words were needed. So I turned, and I ran. I ran and I ran, not caring where I was going. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Because the only thing that mattered now was her._

Bella.

_**February 2nd, Saturday - 9:46 PM - 2008**__— Bella POV_

"What is your name? Please tell me," he pleaded, and I couldn't have stopped my answer even if I had wanted to.

"Bella," I softly whispered, and he smiled.

"Bella," he repeated, his voice thoughtful as he spoke. He said nothing after that. And then I heard his footsteps, walking so slowly away from me, and an unexplainable emptiness filled me.

When he'd whispered my name, my heart had beat so fast, so hard, so strong. I had never felt more alive than I did in that moment. And though I had never felt the sun on my skin, I felt the warmth that everyone described. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

I smiled sadly, and I wished that he didn't have to leave. For in those few moments, I had felt so free. Free of the disease that plagued me. Free of the worries that shadowed me every moment of every day. Free of the weight of responsibility that sat on my shoulders every second of forever.

But my heart raced as I remembered his words.

_"Can I see you again soon?"_

Could he, too, have possibility felt the ... the unexplainable energy, the attraction, that flowed between us? Could he have felt as complete, in that moment, as I did? As whole? As free?

I shook my head.

No, he couldn't have. I was being stupid. I hadn't been able to see him, that much was true, but from his voice, and his words, I knew this much: He was kind, and gentle, and so painfully beautiful that he was probably relieved I was blind — because he was far too kind to make me watch as he walked away from me and didn't come back.

_"Bella."_

But the way he had whispered my name, so full of emotion ...

I shook my head, and choked back tears as I began to walk the familiar, worn path that led back home. It was long, and rough, but I had long ago memorized each and every root, and stump, and hole, that the road offered. I moved around them, letting my fingers dance across the trees that lined the outside of my path and guided me along my way.

But tonight, I stumbled and fell so much, for I couldn't concentrate for even a second. I couldn't hear, or feel, anything but _him_. I couldn't hear anything but his voice, echoing in my mind.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't want so badly to be his friend, because what kind of friend could I be? I lived in darkness, terrified of the sunlight that warmed his skin.

As I stumbled through the front door of my house, thankful for the first time that my father had fallen asleep while waiting for me to come home, I cried softly.

And I silently vowed that I wouldn't go back, that I wouldn't see him again.

Because he didn't know the truth, and when he found out, I was sure he would run from me, like so many others had. Like my mother had. I was sure he, too, would break my heart when his words, though I couldn't see his expression, carried all the feelings that everyone always believed they could hide simply because I couldn't see.

But what they didn't realize was that, though I was blind, _they_ were the ones that couldn't see.

Because they couldn't see the pain that shattered my heart, again and again, every time I overheard their carefully whispered words.

_"So different."_

_"Weird."_

_"Freak."_

Closing the door behind me, I collapsed against it and took a deep, shuddering breath in as I tried not to cry. My mind was filled with visions of the boy I'd met only minutes before.

_Edward_.

I wished more than anything that he could be my rock, the one person that would understand me. He had accepted my blindness so easily — he was the _only_ one who had accepted it so easily — so why wouldn't he accept _all_ of me? But I was so afraid of rejection, so hardened against the world, that I wasn't even willing to give him a chance.

_I'm sorry, Edward_.

_**February 3rd, Sunday - 9:20 AM**__— Edward POV_

"Where were you last night?"

I cringed. It was my father's voice, right behind me. I tried to pretend that I didn't hear him. I reached over and turned my music up, but within seconds, he had gently reached over and taken the earphones from my ears. I refused to look him in the eye.

"Edward …"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it, OK?" I growled, and I grabbed the earphones back from him before shoving them back over my ears and turning up the volume as loud as it would go.

I didn't want to talk about anything, least of all my college choices. I simply wanted to sit here, and remember _her_ face. I wanted to see her smile in my mind, and feel her soft skin under my fingertips. For I knew that, if she left my mind, and my thoughts, the slowly spreading feeling of emptiness would take over me.

But then my music shut off altogether, and I glared up at my father, who's hand was hovering over the on/off switch of my CD player. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look mad, either. He simply looked tired, and worn, and I suddenly wondered how much sleep he'd gotten the night before, and felt bad that I had been the cause of his worry.

"What?" I grumbled quietly, resigned but not happy.

"Where were you last night?"

I didn't answer.

"Edward," he sighed. "I'm not mad. And I don't want to argue. I just … want to talk to you."

"About what?"

I was still suspicious, but I allowed my father to sit down on the bed beside me. He clasped his hands together, and I sighed, biting my lip and leaning back on the headboard behind me.

"You've been drifting away from us," he said, and his voice was pained. "Even Alice, and you two used to be so close. Edward, what am I doing wrong? Is this my fault? Have I been pushing you too hard? What is it?"

I frowned, and I wished more that my father wasn't feeling the way he was. But what could I say to him? _Why, yes, Dad, you're exactly the reason I'm drifting away. You _are_ pushing me too hard. This _is_ your fault_ … But I couldn't say that. I knew I couldn't, because if he was in pain now, my words would only make it so much worse.

"Please be honest with me," he said, and as I looked into his eyes then, I realized that he'd never spoken to me this way. Before, he'd always been in control. Right now, he was letting out into the open everything he was feeling, everything he _was_, and he was searching for an honest answer.

"I don't want to be a doctor, dad," I mumbled, and I dropped my eyes from his. "I want to study music."

I knew that, if was _anything_ else, he wouldn't have answered as he did.

"Edward, I … can't … let that go. I'm not willing to stand by and watch as you throw your life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away," I grumbled. "Dad, I'm eighteen. I can choose for myself what I want to do, and you can't change my mind or force me. I'm going to study music. It's what I want, and I'm not going to change my mind."

Silence fell and expanded, and soon it became very uncomfortable. I was about to turn back to my music when he sighed and stood up.

"Fine," he said, and he turned his back to me. "I won't push you. For now. But please do me one favor."

I looked up, wary.

"If you're going to stay out late tonight, let me know. You worried your mother horribly last night."

_And me, too_, I knew he wanted to say, but he didn't, and I was thankful for that. I nodded, and smiled the smallest bit. And as he walked out of the room, I whispered two words that meant so many things at once.

"I will."

_I will be out tonight,_ I added silently. _Because there's no way that I can stay away from _her_._

_**7:33 PM**__— Bella POV_

"Aren't you excited to get outside?" my father asked, and though I couldn't see his face, I could almost feel his confusion. I smiled sadly, and nodded. I was always excited to go outside. But tonight was different.

Because tonight I wasn't going to be able to see _him_.

"Yeah," I said, and I clasped my hands together as I willed the sun to move slower. I couldn't _not _go outside. Because if my lack of enthusiasm alerted my father that something was wrong, my unwillingness to leave the house after sunset most definitely would. "I'm excited," I lied, and I wished that I could just hide all night.

Because I knew that, if I left the house, I wouldn't be able to fight the part of me that warned me to stay away from the boy who, in one night, had captured my interest, but not yet my heart.

For though I'd only heard his voice once, though I'd only touched his skin for such a brief time, he was so _different_. He accepted my blindness without a negative word about it. He was so kind, so gentle.

I sighed, and stood from my seat at the table. I placed my dishes carefully in the sink, keeping my hand under them until my soft skin hit the cold, hard porcelain.

"I'm going out, Dad. I might be back late," I murmured. "Don't wait up for me."

"Is it dark enough yet?" he asked, and I was sure he glanced out the window to see that dark had, indeed, fallen — it was too late in the day for it not to have.

"Love ya, Dad."

I kissed his cheek, and after pulling on my shoes, I reached for the doorknob. I took the familiar path down the sidewalk, and into the woods. Maybe just … for a moment. From the distance. I just wanted to hear his voice. That would be enough. Even if I could never see his face, hearing his soft voice would be enough.

I broke into a clumsy run, stumbling and falling.

_Just for a moment_, I promised myself, but I didn't realize then how hard it would be to leave the second he called out for me. _Just for a moment_.

_**8:01 PM**__— Edward POV_

The moment I finished dinner and my dishes were in the sink, I quickly slipped out the door, silently closing it behind me.

And then I ran.

I ran faster than ever before, eager to reach the small clearing that I had stumbled upon last night. And as I passed the first tree bearing the small, cross shaped mark, I was thankful that I had thought to leave a trail on my way home last night, for I knew I would never be able to find her again if I couldn't find my way back to the clearing.

I smiled.

It was like the bread crumb trail that every child heard about in the stories of Hansel and Gretel. It would lead me where I wanted to go. Where I _had_ to go.

_It would lead me to Bella_.

I wanted to see her again, to hear her soft voice, to touch her.

And then I stumbled into the clearing, past the final thicket of trees that blocked my path, and I gasped for breath as I looked around.

And as I looked around, my heart sank, and the emptiness inside of me deepened and changed in a way I didn't understand or recognize.

She wasn't there. She had promised, yet she hadn't come. I wondered briefly if something was wrong, and then I realized the more probable reason.

She didn't care for me as I cared for her. She didn't want to be my friend, and she didn't yearn — as I did — to know more. To learn more, to hear more, to understand more, to feel more.

I clenched my fists tightly against the disappointment that flooded me then, and tried to convince myself that I was being stupid. I'd talked to her for all of a few minutes, yet the disappointment that she wasn't here pierced me deeper than the loss of friends I'd known for years.

It was stupid. But it was so real.

"Bella?" I breathed, clinging onto the hope that she was here and was simply waiting for me to make the first move. "Bella, are you ... are you there?"

But I didn't receive an answer.

I turned around, clenching my fists tighter, and I began to walk away, desperate not to let the disappointment take over me.

And then I heard _her_ voice, so soft, so quiet, and so full of emotion.

"Edward."

And the hole that had slowly been expanding in my heart since I'd left her the night before was suddenly gone. Not healed, not simply bound together, but as if it had never been there in the first place.

I smiled, and I closed my eyes as I turned around.

"Bella," I breathed, and my vision was suddenly filled with her beauty.

* * *

So ... yeah. Hate it? Like it? OH! And some people have asked this question: "_Vampires? Plz k thx." _And I am here to assure that this is ALL HUMAN.

**NOTE**: I have up to chapter 8 written right now. So I'll re-state my deal from **Never Too Late**: I will always update every other day, _if at all possible_. That aside, you can have your update a day early ( Tomorrow! ) if you beat the previous chapters review count. Also, I know things seem very intense right now, but stick with me!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**_:_

"Then I'll close my eyes. I want to see as _you_ see. I want to memorize you through touch _and_ sight. Let me, for one moment, feel what you feel. Let me learn as you learn. Let me touch you."

_MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED** SNEAK PREVIEW IN THE "MY FORUMS" SECTION OF MY HOMEPAGE!_

* * *


	4. Just For a Moment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Four**_

_**Previously**__ ..._

_And then I heard her voice, so soft, so quiet, and so full of emotion._

_"Edward."_

_And the hole that had slowly been expanding in my heart since I'd left her the night before was suddenly gone. Not healed, not simply bound together, but as if it had never been there in the first place._

_I smiled, and I closed my eyes as I turned around._

_"Bella," I breathed, and my vision was suddenly filled with her beauty._

_**February 3rd, Sunday - 8:15 PM**__— Bella POV_

_Just for a moment_, I promised myself again, gripping tightly to the tree I was hiding behind. I could hear him now, moving closer._ Just for a moment_.

But then his voice washed over me, and it was so beautifully intense that my heart ached. How could a voice be so beautiful? A voice. Not Edward as a whole, but simply his _voice_. I could only imagine his physical beauty. I closed my eyes and bit my lip against the wave of emotion that washed over me.

This was wrong. If I didn't want to get hurt, I needed to run. Because I knew that someone like Edward, someone so perfect, so beautiful, would never be able to be _my_ friend.

But as he spoke, I couldn't stop myself from moving forward.

"Bella?" he breathed, and his voice broke as he spoke the next words. "Bella, are you ... are you there?"

I couldn't stop my hands from trembling as I groped around in the ever-present darkness that shadowed me. I couldn't stop myself from speaking out.

"Edward."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and I wished more than anything that I'd stayed hidden. He was going to hurt me. Only hurt me. Leave me broken, bleeding, alone ... like so many other had. I was so sure I'd hardened myself against the world, against everything, _everyone _... but as he spoke, his voice so intense, my heart jumped, and fluttered, and hammered away in my chest.

"Bella."

And then he walked forward, and his fingers danced over my face, gently tracing my eyelids, my lips, my cheeks, and the tears welled up in my eyes. No one had touched me so gently since ... since ...

"I thought you weren't coming," he breathed, and I could feel his pain as his fingers shook on my face. "I don't know why it matters. I don't know why. It shouldn't. It shouldn't at all. But it does," he confessed, and my knees grew weak with the emotions coursing through me. "It does. And it doesn't make sense. I don't understand why you mean so much to me. But you do."

I felt a single, hot tear run down my cheek, but it didn't, as I'd hoped, slip unnoticed off my chin. Instead, he caught it between his fingertips, and pressed his palm to my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, and his voice was so soft, so tender, that it nearly broke my heart.

"I d-don't know. W-why are you being s-so ni-nice to me?"

I couldn't see his face, but I could understand his confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm weird," I explained. "I'm different. I'm a freak. That's what everyone says. No one t-talks to me so softly, or-or touches me so gently, or ... "

But I couldn't continue on, for the tears were too much. And when he gently helped me sit on the ground, lest my legs give out under me and I fall, it was too much. He was too kind, too gentle.

Why was he so different?

"Do they treat you that way because you're blind?" he asked, and instead of a rude jab, or a whispered rebuke, it was genuine curiosity that laced his voice. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest that I couldn't see.

"O-only partly," I muttered, and I wanted to slap myself. I was saying too much. Surely, when he learned everything about me — about how I could never stand in the sun, lest I die — surely he would leave me, alone on the ground, broken and crying.

"Only partly?" he asked, and I bit my lip. He could tell I was hesitant. "You don't have to tell me," he murmured. "Not if you don't want to."

"I want to," I said. "But I-I don't know how."

"That's all right. I'll wait," he whispered, and we sat together in silence, barely touching, not talking.

But it was enough. Just hearing his voice was enough. Just realizing his concern, and feeling his touch, and gaining his understanding ... it was enough.

And even as the hours passed in silence, even as the clouds slowly rolled away and allowed the stars to shine — the stars that I couldn't see — I didn't say a word. But our silence deepened and the air around us seemed charged with every emotion that was coursing through our veins.

I wanted so badly to understand what was happening. Why I was feeling this way. Why, after such a short time, it felt like leaving would hurt so much. I barely knew him, yet he meant more to me than anyone ever had.

I knew why, though.

It was because he had accepted me. He had accepted _me_, who I _was_, and not who I _should be_. He had accepted my blindness, and I knew, without even thinking, that he would accept the rest of me, too.

I wanted so badly to tell him everything. _Everything_.

"I ... "

But I couldn't continue, so I fell silent.

Perhaps tomorrow ...

_**February 8th, Friday - 9:10 PM**__— Edward POV_

Tomorrow, and the next day, and then three more days after that passed. Every single night, I went to her, and she was always there. We never talked much ... we simply sat in silence, together.

She always seemed hesitant, nervous, as if there was something she wanted to tell me, but wasn't quite sure how to. But I would wait. As long as it took, I would wait.

But tonight ...

"Will you take a walk with me?" I asked quietly, and a small blush lit her soft cheeks.

"I ... " she paused, biting her lip. "I don't know ... I haven't memorized anyplace else but ... but _this place_. I'll fall if I haven't memorized the path."

I grinned brightly, reaching over to tuck a strand of soft, brown hair behind her ear. She gasped in quiet surprise, and I could almost feel her heart thudding away in her chest, as my heart was in mine.

"Please?" I murmured, and though I knew she couldn't see me, I still stared very deeply into her soft eyes.

"All right," she finally breathed, and I grinned brightly, jumping to my feet among the sea of soft, dew-covered grass and taking her hand. Her skin was so warm, and so soft. I pulled her gently to her feet, and as we began walking an unfamiliar path, she held tight to me. I stayed close to her, leading her gently past trees, and over rocks. And when large stumps came, I lifted her over them and sat her gently on the other side. We didn't speak a word the whole time, yet it was a comfortable sort of silence that fell over us.

Finally, though, when we reached the place I knew I wanted to be, I stopped, and whispered.

"We're here."

"Describe it to me, please," she requested quietly, and I smiled.

"We're standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. It's so vast, never-ending, almost. The trees surrounding us are swaying gently in the wind, and the grass is blowing around our feet. The water of the sea is crashing into the rocks below, spraying a white sort of mist into the air, and showering the land in water. The sky is dark, sprinkled in light from the few stars that shine so sparingly. The clouds are rolling slowly back in, trapping us in a world of never-ending darkness." I paused for several seconds, and then whispered, so quietly, "Can you hear it, Bella? Can you hear the waves, and the water as it gently laps the shore?"

My words were whispered, and my eyes were closed as I, for one brief moment, tried to imagine that I, too, was blind. I took my own words, and with them, painted a picture in my mind as the sounds of the night — the water crashing onto the rocks below, the wind blowing so gently — surrounded me and wrapped me in a gentle embrace.

"Can you hear it?"

She smiled, and she looked so serene, so peaceful, with her eyes closed and her hands stretched out in front of her. She looked like an Angel, much like she had on that first night I'd ever seen her.

"Yes," she breathed, and she tilted her head back, breathing in deeply the scent of the ocean. I wanted so badly to hold her then, to take her into my arms and protect her from the horrors of the world. I wanted to protect her always, from that which she could not see.

"Bella?" I asked, and she opened her eyes, and though she didn't see me, her eyes stared very deeply into mine. I wondered how it was possible that she couldn't see, for it seemed, sometimes, that she saw _so much_.

"Hmm?"

I moved closer to her, and took her hands into mine. I heard her breathing increase, and I smiled.

"Tell me everything. We've been meeting like this for almost a week, and yet I know next to nothing about you. Please tell me about yourself."

It was true, and she knew it. Over the past few days, she'd become so silent, and though I told her everything about me — what little there was so tell, that is — she'd told me almost nothing.

"Help me sit down," she requested. "I want to listen to the ocean."

I nodded, and did as she asked, making sure she sat away from the edge of the cliff and on a soft patch of grass rather than the cold, hard rock.

She was silent for several moments, and then she began to talk.

"My mom left when I was a baby. I don't remember her much. I almost never talk to her. My father and I are very close. He's all I've ever had. He's always been there for me," she said, and I could see the love shining in her eyes as she spoke of the man that clearly meant so much to her. "He's the only family I have left."

Silence fell for several moments, and I realized that if I wanted her to keep talking, I would have to ask questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

She laughed, possibility at the insanity of the question, and then she shrugged. I just smiled.

"I don't remember colors much. But I think ... blue, maybe."

I nodded, and rearranged my face and tone until I sounded like I was somberly asking for a murder confession.

"How long have you lived here in Forks?"

By the time I has asked even a few questions, she was giggling, her eyes shining happily. I was trying so hard not to laugh with her, but I couldn't do it.

"What's your favorite time of the day?"

"Nighttime," she answered without a second thought. "Because then, when it's dark, I don't have to pretend that I can see what I can't, and I don't have to imagine the light of the world around me. When it's dark, everyone sees as I see. It's ... comforting a little, I guess, that I'm not alone in darkness."

I didn't know quite how to respond to that, so I simply cleared my throat and asked another question, softer this time.

"Favorite kind of flower?"

"I don't know. I've never seen many flowers. But I do love how roses feel, and how they're described. They're beautiful, but forbidden. The thorns protect their beauty, and assure that they're not torn, or killed."

Her answers were so complicated, so deep. I wondered how often she thought of these things, and realized that it was probably very often. When you couldn't see, you had to imagine, to paint pictures in your own mind of how _you_ thought things were.

"Your favorite sound?"

She smiled; this one, at least, was easy to answer.

"The sound of rain as it falls. It's so beautiful, so calming. So serene."

I smiled.

"Your favorite book?"

"_Wuthering Heights_," she answered without a second thought, and I raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to argue, and I could see a small smile forming on her lips.

Oh, this was going to be good ...

_( __**Bella POV **__)_

"_No way_," he scoffed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." And then he laughed, and my heart beat wildly at the sound. I sucked a deep breath in, trying to control my emotions as I replied.

"Yes way. _Wuthering Heights_ is _classic_! Nothing beats it."

"It's an awful book!" he argued, and I normally would have dropped the subject — people often disagreed with my reading choices, and I was used to it. But his voice, so intense, was too beautiful to let go.

"It's not awful," I disagreed. "It's ... it's ... "

"Awful."

I glared at him, and he laughed, and in that moment, I wished more than anything that I could see him. Instead of dwelling on that thought, though, I reached out, and let my fingers trace his lips and his eyes, memorizing the way they lifted in amusement. He sucked in a deep breath and his smile fell and his heart beat fast. I wondered how it was possible that I had such an effect on him, but dismissed it quickly as he spoke so breathlessly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Memorizing you," I murmured, and my right hand reached up to join my left. He stayed silent, and when my hands finally fell, he took yet another deep breath in.

"I like it when you smile," I said, and I could tell in that moment that he was smiling once more ... just for me.

"Really?" he murmured, and he took my hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. His skin was so cold, but at the same time, so soft under my fingertips. My hand was trembling as he held it so tightly to his skin. "Can I memorize you, too, then?"

"But you can see me," I objected breathlessly. "They only way _I_ can 'see' is through touch."

"Then I'll close my eyes. I want to see as _you_ see. I want to memorize you through touch _and_ sight. Let me, for one moment, feel what you feel. Let me learn as you learn. Let me touch you."

My heart was beating so fast that I was sure, in that moment, that he could hear it from where he sat, so far away, yet so close. And, unable to speak, I simply nodded, and I let my un-seeing eyes flutter closed, trying in vain to prepare myself for his touch.

But when his fingers so gently, so softly, traced my lips, and then my eyelids, and my neck and my forehead, I could barely breathe. As his palm cupped my cheek, and his fingers brushed over my nose, my heart sputtered hyperactively. My skin tingled where he touched, and I felt warm all over. So warm ... so warm ...

"So beautiful," he whispered, almost silently, and then he pulled away, and my heart began to calm as my breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I'm done," he murmured, and we sat back in silence once more, his hand beside mine, yet not touching. His shoulder brushed mine every few seconds, sending jolts of electricity through me, causing my heart to pound in my chest once more.

"So what _do_ you see in that book, anyway?" he asked, and I turned to him, still dazed.

"Hmm?" I sighed, and he laughed, bumping my shoulder playfully with his.

"What do you see in _Wuthering Heights_? What makes you like it so much?"

I paused, frowning, thinking. "I don't know. I just ... it's just ... "

"Awful."

"Edward!" I cried, and he only laughed harder. "How am I supposed to explain it if you keep interrupting me?"

He wouldn't stop laughing, so I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, waiting. When he finally did stop, I glared at him, but when his lips gently brushed across my nose, I forgot everything. I even forgot my own name. Where was I again? I didn't care. His lips were so soft, so warm.

"Sorry," he breathed, and his cool breath tickled my skin. I shivered. "What were you saying? I promise I won't interrupt anymore."

"Um ... " I paused, frantically searching my foggy brain for any sign of what we had been talking about. I came up blank. "Um ... "

"_Wuthering Heights_," he reminded me, and I snapped my fingers, remembering suddenly. "What do you see in it? Honestly, they're both monsters that ruin each other's lives."

"I think ... " I said slowly. "That's the point. Their love is their only redeeming quality. I honestly don't know what appeals to me so much about the book. Perhaps it's that, though they held so much hate, they still loved each other. Many people don't see that. But despite the all their hate, and even after her death, he still loved her."

Edward didn't say anything for a long time, but when he did speak, I could tell he was smiling again, for when he was happy, there was always an edge to his voice that wasn't quite like any other.

"I suppose you're right ... but it's still an awful book."

We laughed together this time, and then silence fell between us once more. And though the darkness — as always, forever — surrounded me, when he took my hand, and held it in his, it felt like my world was suddenly bathed in a brilliant light.

* * *

So you didn't beat the previous chapters review count, but you get your update anyway. Lol. But only because I'm not completely sure I'll be able to update tomorrow, and I'd rather give it to you early than late.

**NOTE**: Beat the previous chapter's review count, and I'll update a day early! ( **_Tomorrow_**! ).

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

And as I walked, and as I began to run, I tried to keep my thoughts from the beautiful, blue-eyed girl that so obviously didn't feel for me as I did for her.

And the fact that the emptiness inside of me expanded with each step I took both mitsified and troubled me.

REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED** PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE!

* * *


	5. Always Been Alone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication - _**:

This chapter is dedicated to my beta, **Crystal**, who somehow found a way to review Chapter 4 ... _three times_. It's also dedicated to **Zapenbits**, who noticed all the similarities between this and _Twilight_, and finally, to **Shadowman55**, who had the longest review for Ch.4 out of all of them.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Five**_

_**Previously **_...

_"I think ... " I said slowly. "That's the point. Their love is their only redeeming quality. I honestly don't know what appeals to me so much about the book. Perhaps it's that, though they held so much hate, they still loved each other. Many people don't see that. But despite the all their hate, and even after her death, he still loved her."_

_Edward didn't say anything for a long time, but when he did speak, I could tell he was smiling again, for when he was happy, there was always an edge to his voice that wasn't quite like any other._

_"I suppose you're right ... but it's still an awful book."_

_We laughed together this time, and then silence fell between us once more. And though the darkness — as always, forever — surrounded me, when he took my hand, and held it in his, it felt like my world was suddenly bathed in a brilliant light._

_**February 10th, Sunday - 5:02 PM **__— Bella POV_

"Bells? Are you all right?"

I nodded, my head bobbing up and down happily. I smiled, and I could hear my father — Charlie, as I always called him — sigh as I pressed the knife against my fingers, carefully measuring out a fraction of an inch before cutting into the carrot. I did this again and again and again, until the carrot was in small pieces. I gently laid the knife down, and then swept the pieces into my hand before dropping them into the boiling water.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm just happy."

"You seem ... " he paused, and I could hear him sitting down at the kitchen table as I began to stir the stew. "Distracted."

"Do I?" I asked absently, and I smiled as I remembered why I was so eager to get outside tonight.

_Edward_.

He'd come every night. Every single night since the first night, he'd been there. We talked, sometimes for hours, but never about anything important. He told me of his family, and talked about school. I mostly listened, for I was unwilling to give too much about my life away — I was scared. I was too scared to tell him about the disease that plagued me. I was too scared to tell him the truth. I was too scared of rejection, of the pain I knew would come when — if — he left me.

"Are you going out again tonight?" Charlie asked, and I nodded as I let my hands glide along the kitchen cupboards in search of bowls. When I felt them, I carefully took two down, and sat them side by side on the counter.

"Mmm hmm," I finally replied, and as Charlie stood up to dip the stew — one thing I never did, for I was terrified of burning myself — I smiled. "I'll probably be out late again. You don't have to wait up for me."

"Hmm," Charlie replied, and then we were silent. I ate quickly, and then I stood from the table and gently placed my dishes in the sink.

"Is it dark enough for me yet?" I asked, and I could hear Charlie sigh sadly.

"No, not yet, sweetie. Another hour, at least."

I nodded, and walked into the living room before curling onto one of the soft, torn couches. I curled my feet under me, hiding them from the winter cold, and picked up the old, worn book before smiling and opening it. My fingers flew over the pages, feeling, seeing, reading, what my eyes could not. The book was one of my favorites — and one of the few I had in Braille. I'd read it many, many times ... but it never got old.

"Reading that old thing again?" Charlie teased, and he sat beside me, pulling a large, warm blanket over me. I shivered at the sudden warmth that surrounded me, and smiled happily, nodding.

"It's my favorite."

Many nights went like this. We followed a simple routine, one that we had fallen into so many years ago, when Mom had left. It was just the two of us, as it had been for over fifteen years, fighting a battle that we could never win, living each day in darkness, afraid of the light.

The TV turned on then, and I put my book down, curling into Charlie's side. He was all I had, and I loved him so much.

I yawned deeply, and my eyes began to flutter closed. I briefly remembered that there was a reason I needed to stay awake, but exhaustion quickly took over, and before I knew what was happening, I was asleep.

___**12:02 AM**— Edward POV_

_She'll come_, I told myself. _She'll come. She's simply late_.

I paced back and forth through the dark clearing, and glared at the sky as the storm continued on. It began to rain eventually, but I didn't notice. I didn't care.

I continued to pace.

_She'll come_.

But seconds passed, and then minutes, and then hours.

_And she hadn't come_.

I'd waited and I'd waited, and yet she still hadn't come. And as I walked slowly back home, trudging through the mud and the rain, shivering in the cold, February air, I tried desperately to convince myself that she'd just fallen asleep, or she was too caught up in a book, or a movie, or _something_. I tried to convince myself of anything except for the obvious.

She'd grown tired of me, or she didn't want to be close to me, as I wanted to be to her.

I clenched my fists tightly, wishing that this simple action would give me the ability to hold everything in. The disappointment. The pain. Everything.

I sighed, and kicked my foot into a large puddle that decorated the hard, cold ground before me. The water sprayed all around me, and I winced, shivering, as the cold droplets of moisture hit into me like a million bullets.

I sighed.

And as I walked, and as I began to run, I tried to keep my thoughts from the beautiful, blue-eyed girl that so obviously didn't feel for me as I did for her.

And the fact that the emptiness inside of me expanded with each step I took both mystified and troubled me.

_**4:02 PM**_

"Edward?"

It was the voice of my father. I ignored him, and turned the volume on my radio up higher — my all-purpose defence. And though I could still hear his heavy sigh, I stayed silent. I knew what he wanted — for _I_ was the one who had thrown all the applications in the trash — and I wasn't in the mood.

Because I knew that the second our argument started, _her _face would disappear from my mind.

But then a second, more gentle voice joined my father's in the background — my mother, and she was whispering softly to him. Then everything went silent once more as she led him away, her soft words calming him in a way that only she could manage.

I let my eyes fall closed, and relaxed back on my bed, letting the music and memories of _her_ wash over me.

And then there was a tiny giggle, and a laugh, and I opened my eyes to see my little sister before me. She blinked, her tiny eyes sparkling so happily.

I smiled. Alice was so small, yet so beautiful, and she never failed to light up my day. She was my favorite — and only — little sister. And though the image of Bella faded slowly from my mind as she stared at me, it didn't bother me as much as it would have otherwise.

"Hey, Ali," I greeted her, and she plunked herself down onto the bed beside me, taking the earphones from my ears so that I could hear her.

"I think I love Jasper," she stated plainly, and when I raised my eyebrow at her, she blushed a deep, deep red. And the fact that Ali's blush made me think of Bella's soft, warm skin made the emptiness that had slowly been expanding in my heart only that much deeper.

"Oh, you do, do you?" I asked, forcing a small smile. She nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh huh. For a long time now. He's so nice to me! Even when Emmy says I can't play the games they play, he lets me. And when I trip, he helps me up, and he holds my hand when we play hide and seek and Emmy runs after us."

The smile that spread across my lips then was genuine. My baby sister had her first crush. And on her brother's best friend, no less! I laughed the smallest bit, but cut off quickly when I saw Alice's bottom lip stick out and tears well in her bright eyes.

"Oh, Ali," I whispered, and I brushed my fingers across her cheek. "Why are you sad?"

" 'Cause he doesn't love me, too!" she cried, and the tears began to fall then. "And I don't wanna be alone. Emmy has Rosie, and Mommy has Daddy! I want someone, too."

I wanted so badly to point out the fact that she was only six — and ask when Emmett had found himself a girlfriend — but I didn't. Instead, I softly reassured her.

"You have _me_. Forever, Ali — I'll be there for you forever. We have each other. I don't have anyone special, either, remember?"

"But you've_ always_ been alone," she pointed out, rolling her eyes, and though she wasn't crying anymore, her tone was still sad. "You've never needed anyone special. You told me once that you didn't want to love anyone. An' that you were complete in yourself. But I don't want to be alone! I want Jazzy!"

Her words, though so simple, though simply repeated from the past, cut me so deeply, and I suddenly understood the emptiness that filled me.

_You've _always_ been alone_.

I was almost nineteen. I was about to leave for college, and I was just now realizing that I wasn't strong enough alone. I was just now realizing that maybe I, too, wanted someone beside me, to hold _my_ hand. Not someone to love necessarily — I wasn't ready for that. Just ... someone to be there, to lead me forward when I couldn't move forward myself.

I heard an impatient sigh, and I turned to see that Alice was still gazing expectantly at me. I laughed, and then frowned, realizing something.

"Have you even told Jasper how you feel yet?"

Her eyes grew as wide and she shook her head back and forth so quickly I wondered how she didn't become dizzy.

"_NO_!" she shrieked, and she buried her head in my pillow. "Of course not!"

I chuckled quietly, and then ruffled her hair. "Tell him," I advised. "I bet you _anything_ you'll be surprised by what he says."

She seemed to consider my words for a very brief second, and then she blushed and bounced off of my bed, scrambling to the door and opening it before bolting out. I briefly wondered if she was running to find Jasper, or running away from him.

I sighed, and then frowned again before rolling over onto my stomach. I folded my hands under my chin, and shoved my earphones back on my ears once more, trying to ignore the loneliness that wanted so badly to overtake me.

_"But you've_ always_ been alone," _Alice had reminded me, as if this fact was obvious and expected — normal, even. As if the idea that I would ever be able to love someone was impossible, or unbelievable. And it probably was.

I sighed and closed my eyes before turning my music up as loud as it would go.

I didn't want love.

I simply wanted a friend.

I smiled then, and visions of a blue eyed, beautiful, blind girl filled my mind.

I would find her. I would tell her everything. I would let her know everything I felt, everything that still confused me.

And if she rejected me, I would move on, and try, alone, to fill the emptiness that had now overtaken my heart.

* * *

Say "_awww_!" with me, k? Isn't Alice _cuuuute_? I've always wanted to write her as a little kid. The image of a tiny Alice blushing as a tiny Jasper grabbed her hand was what made me make them all kids in this story in the first place. I loved the idea!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

My words were so quiet. Simply a breath in the wind. But I knew that she heard every single one of them.

And then she breathed one simple word that changed my life forever.

_CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED **PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE!_

* * *


	6. Held in Chains

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I dedicate this chapter, firstly, to **sherbetlemons123**, who broke out in song at the end of her review. I'm _still_ laughing. Secondly, I dedicate it to **ICantRemberSodAll**, who has to wait almost another week to get BD (GAH! I can't _imagine_ having to wait that long!). Finally, I dedicate it to **cullencraver**, for having the longest review, making me laugh, and for giving this story a chance.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Six**_

_**Previously **_...

__

I sighed and closed my eyes before turning my music up as loud as it would go.

I didn't want love.

I simply wanted a friend.

I smiled then, and visions of a blue eyed, beautiful, blind girl filled my mind.

I would find her. I would tell her everything. I would let her know everything I felt, everything that still confused me.

And if she rejected me, I would move on, and try, alone, to fill the emptiness that had now overtaken my heart.

_**February 12th, Tuesday - 7:10 AM **__— Bella POV_

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted, as I was every morning, with darkness. I knew, though of course I couldn't see it, that there was light shining in through my window, but it was blocked, and dimmed, by the UV protecting plastic that had been installed into my old, rusty window when I was a baby.

I sighed, and turned around in my bed, burying my head in my pillow.

And then I remembered.

_Edward_.

Oh, God, I'd fallen asleep. I'd fallen asleep, and I hadn't gone to see him. I tried to force back the tears as I stood shakily from my bed and quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans.

Surely he would hate me. Surely he would think I didn't want to spend time with him anymore.

I had to ... I had to ...

But there was nothing_ could_ do. Not until darkness fell. Not until the sun left behind the horizon and freed me from the chains that I was forever held prisoner in.

I blinked away tears as I pulled on a large sweater with shaking hands. Surely, tonight, he would still come. And, if he did, I would explain ... that is, if he was willing to hear me.

I sobbed loudly, and curled onto my bed, wrapping my arms around myself.

_How had I become like this_? Scared over the simplest things. Scared that Edward would hate me because I hadn't seen him in one night. How did I become so vulnerable? How had I become so easily broken? I sniffled, and wished that I could block myself from all emotion. If I could become as hard and cold as rock, nothing could break me. I would be like the cliffs that Edward had taken me to — unmovable, unbreakable ... _strong_.

I sighed, and curled my small body further into the sea of soft, warm blanket.

I would never be strong. I would always be like this.

Weak.

_And alone_.

_**1:40 PM **__— Edward POV_

I chewed on the end of my pencil, glancing up at the clock, and then down to the empty paper in front of me. I tapped my foot on the floor, and then glanced up at the clock once more.

_Twenty minutes_.

Twenty minutes until the end of this retched class. Twenty minutes until my _final_ class … and then I could find _her_. I'd asked around school, though, and it seemed as though Bella had never gone to school here. But it made sense, really. She was blind. How could she learn anything here, without Braille textbooks, and teachers with an IQ above that of a rock's?

I grinned at my own joke, and chewed harder on the pencil, tapping my foot again.

_Sixteen minutes_.

I glanced down at the paper in front of me, staring blankly at the only line I'd filled out.

_Edward Cullen_.

My name stared back at me, along with several dozen unanswered Trigonometry problems. I blinked blankly at the numbers that stared back at me, and it was then, with fifteen minutes left until the bell, that the panic began to set in.

_Oh, damn!_ I screamed silently. I had _fifteen minutes_ left to do over sixty problems! And this was a _test_! If I failed, I was going to be so royally screwed!

Frantically, I began to work the problems, and when the teacher came to collect my test ten minutes later, I got into a yelling match about how I had five minutes left. In the end, our argument lasted over seven minutes, and I was late for my English class. I grumbled the whole way there, and as soon as the teacher began to endlessly drone on about something pointless, I let my mind wander.

_Bella_.

I needed to know that she still cared about me. I needed to know that last night was simply an accident. I needed to know why she hadn't come.

I smiled as I thought of her, but my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. It was a welcome interruption, though, and I jumped quickly from my seat, eager to get out of the door. I bolted past my classmates, and nearly plowed over several freshmen in my haste to reach my silver Volvo.

Once inside the car, though, I had no idea what to do. I had no idea where to go, or who to ask for help. I didn't even know Bella's last name.

In the end, though, I ended up asking a kid named Mike for help. He kindly told me that the only Bella in Forks was the daughter of Police Chief Swan — and that they lived in a small, two-story house just outside of town. He was about to tell me something else, but I didn't give him the time. I was back in my car before the words even left his mouth. I drove quickly — though just under the speed limit — through the streets.

Her house was easy enough to find. It was just as Mike had described it. But there was no car in the driveway, and when I walked up to the door and knocked, there was no answer.

"Damn it," I hissed, and I paced back and forth in front of the door for several moments. "Damn it!"

I ran a hand through my hair, and gripped it tightly, frowning as I continued to pace. My heart was pounding hard in my ears, and I cursed once more under my breath before jumping into my car again and speeding off. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to calm myself.

I was being irrational. She hadn't come one night. Perhaps she was grounded. The simple fact that she hadn't met at _our_ meadow wasn't anything to worry about.

Right?

I knew I was being irrational simply because I was afraid of what I was going to do. I was going to tell her everything. About how I didn't want to be alone anymore. About how I wanted her so desperately to stand beside me. To be my friend. About how I felt when I touched her. How I'd never felt like this about anyone, ever, before.

I reached my house much quicker than I anticipated. I parked in the driveway, and wasn't surprised when Alice flew out of the house to greet me. I swung her up into my arms, as always, but I couldn't force a smile, and I couldn't force a laugh as she recounted her day in great detail.

" ... And then Micah squished my sand castle! I cried lots and lots."

It was strange, how innocent and simple a small child's worries were.

"Oh, really?" I asked, and I barely paid attention to her answer. Once inside, I sat her down on the ground, and walked up to my room.

I sat on my bed, and blasted my music, not even bothering with headphones. Perhaps, if my father heard the music so loud, he would understand that I wanted to be left alone. Perhaps the music would drown everything else out. I didn't know. I didn't care.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

And as I slowly slipped off into the darkness, I dreamed of Bella.

_**7:20 PM **__— Edward POV_

"Edward, dear, time for dinner," a soft voice spoke, and I groaned as I turned over. I noticed briefly that my music had been turned off, but then, as my eyes moved around the room and eventually landed on my window — and the darkness beyond it — I gasped and sat up straight.

"What time is it?" I breathed, and I ran my fingers through my hair, jumping to my feet and pulling on my shoes.

My mother didn't answer right away, and I, impatient, raised my voice to her — something I'd never done before.

"What time!?"

She gasped, but stuttered, "A-almost seven-thirty. Why?"

"I have to go," I whispered, and I moved quickly from my door, and down the stairs. I bolted out of the door, and ran, trying to lace my shoes even as I ran through the rain and the cold. I stumbled and fell, but each time, I picked myself up and continued on.

When I entered the clearing, though, she wasn't there.

"_Damn it_!"

Did she really hate me so much? Would she never come again? I frowned, and kicked the ground, not caring as I was showered in mud. "Where _are_ you, Bella!?" I cried out in frustration, and the anger I was feeling — all consuming, overwhelming — evaporated in mere seconds when _her_ voice washed over me.

"I'm here, Edward."

I turned around, and my hands were shaking as I walked toward the angel that stood before me. Soaked by the rain, she looked so weak, so fragile. I took her into my arms, and held her close, my whole body shaking.

"You came," I whispered, and I wondered how I had ever even doubted her. It had been one day. One day, and I'd nearly gone insane. I was hopeless, terrified, when it came to her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, and she buried her head in my soaked, light blue button-up. "I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday. Please don't hate me," she whispered, and I frowned and pulled away slightly.

"_Hate you_?" I questioned, and the look in her blinded eyes could only be described as pain. "How could I possibly _hate you_? God, I was so worried that you'd grown tired of me. That you didn't want to see me."

"I … "

But I pressed two fingers against her lips, cutting her off.

"Please, let me speak. I'm terrified of how you're going to respond to this, but I have to say it. Please, hear me out."

I paused, and the rain fell silently around us, soaking us, making it fall in crystal droplets down our skin. I brushed the moisture from Bella's cheeks and began talking once again, marveling at the soft skin under my fingertips.

"I came here tonight planning on telling you everything. _Everything_. And that's what I'm going to do. Bella, I was terrified that _you_ had grown tired of _me_. I've never been so scared in my life. And I don't understand it. It scares me. I feel so much for you, so much that I can't explain it. I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Anyone_, Bella. Every time I leave your side, I'm terrified that I'll never be able to come back. Bella, that fear is so stupid. I've only known you for a little more than a week. How can I possibly care about you so much? It's unexplainable. But it's so real, and I … Bella, I can't leave you. Please tell me you'll let me stay by your side."

My words were so quiet. Simply a breath in the wind. But I knew that she heard every single one of them.

And then she breathed one simple word that changed my life forever.

"Yes."

And the hole in my heart was gone. Completely gone. Filled with emotions I'd never felt before. Filled with things I couldn't even imagine. And the happiness that overtook me was so intense, that it couldn't be held in.

I yelled gleefully. With my eyes sparkling and my hair dripping wet, I took Bella into my arms, and swung her around in the air several times. She screeched joyfully, and laughed, and I vowed that I would never leave her side. That I would make her laugh every single day of forever.

When she was back on her feet, she stumbled about, but I held her secure in my strong arms.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered, and she smiled before laying her head on my chest once more.

"You're welcome."

_( __**Bella POV **__)_

I felt so free. So happy. So … so insanely happy.

But at the same time, I felt horrible. So horrible. Edward had poured his heart out to me, and begged me to accept him, to keep him by my side, to let him hold me. And I had said yes. And the shout he'd uttered then was so unexplainable joyful.

But I was still hiding a secret. A secret that could break us apart.

We were worlds apart. I was a Child of the Night, and he was a normal boy, who loved the feeling of the sun on his skin, and the simple pleasures of a warm day. We could never come together, except for this time, these stolen minutes in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the darkness.

I sighed, and held myself tighter to him.

I would tell him. Soon. I would _have to._

But not tonight. Tonight, I just wanted to be in his arms. And even though the rain fell around us, cold and hard, I wanted nothing more than to stay in his warm embrace.

"Edward," I breathed, and he held me closer. I was so happy. So content.

And I neither of us had any clue of how simply that happiness could shatter. Or how quickly, how soon, it _would_.

* * *

How does the end of the chapter make you feel? How does the chapter preview make you feel? Should I give you directions to the pitchfork-and-torches stand just outside of Cliffie-ville?_ ( Chuckles evilly )_.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

I felt sick. More than sick, I felt helpless, and stupid. How could I not have realized it before? And why hadn't she told me? Did she not trust me? I felt an intense pain welling in my chest at that thought, and the fact that she didn't trust me hurt more than the revelation of the disease that she was cursed with, and what she lived through every day.

_REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE **EXTENDED** PREVIEW ON MY HOMEPAGE!_

* * *


	7. Discovering You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, and most importantly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **jessikate** for **_dreaming_** about this story. THAT, my friends, is the ultimate ego boost. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate it to **Shadowman55** for offering to be my bodyguard. Believe me, I'll need you soon. Things are gonna get rough in the next ... ten chapter or so? And finally, I dedicate this to **InsatiableHanner** for giving me, by far, THE LONGEST REVIEW I'VE EVER GOTTEN! 730 words ... the the size of some STORY CHAPTERS I've seen! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Seven**_

_**Previously **_...

_I sighed, and held myself tighter to him._

_I would tell him. Soon. I would have to. _

_But not tonight. Tonight, I just wanted to be in his arms. And even though the rain fell around us, cold and hard, I wanted nothing more than to stay in his warm embrace._

"_Edward," I breathed, and he held me closer. I was so happy. So content._

_And I neither of us had any clue of how simply that happiness could shatter. Or how quickly, how soon, it _would_._

_**February 14th, Thursday - 5:30 PM **__— Edward POV_

I stared at my hands gravely as I awaited my sentence. My father stared disapprovingly down at me, and my mother sighed again and again as her eyes ran over the bright, red lettering stamped across the top of my paper.

_Fail_.

"Edward …"

"I know," I grumbled, sighing and rolling my eyes before turning my gaze to the ceiling and away from my parent's disappointed eyes. "I'm grounded until I ace the make-up test, huh?"

"Yes," my father sighed, and he took the paper from my mother. "You only did thirteen of fifty-seven problems, Edward. What in the world were you _thinking_? This test is important! Edward, this is your last year of High School, and then you're moving onto to college." He could see I was about to interrupt, so he put his hand up to stop me. "Whatever path you choose, Edward, whether it be music or medicine, _this is important_."

He waved the test in front of my face, and I nodded, sighing deeply.

"No more music," he began, and I groaned. "No movies. No friends — "

" As if I have any."

" — No driving. No reading anything that does not pertain to Trigonometry. No more going out at night after seven — "

"_What_!?" I cried, and I stood from my chair so quickly that it fell to the floor. I wouldn't be able to see Bella! _For weeks_! And the fact that I could live without my music longer than I could live without Bella only reinforced my belief that she was special. To me, and to everyone. "Why the hell not!?"

My father sighed, and my mother raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, these are the rules, and they have been since your first year of school. No leaving the house after seven. No exceptions."

"Just for tonight," I begged, for I knew that I needed to let Bella know that I would be gone. If I just left her, like she had accidentally left me, I knew that I would, once again, plant the seed of doubt and pain in her heart. "Please."

My father seemed to think this over. "Why? If you tell me why, I'll consider it."

I sighed, and frowned. No one knew about Bella yet. She was my secret. I smiled at the thought, and then remembered that my parents were still standing in front of me.

"I'm meeting someone."

My father's eyebrow raised until it was in danger of entering a parasitic relationship with his hair. "Oh, really? A female someone?"

"Yes," I mumbled, and I could see that, now, he was fighting a smile. "A girl. Her name is Bella. I met her about two weeks ago. If I don't tell her I'm grounded, she's going to think I left her. She's been hurt by so many people before. If I up and disappear, I'm only going to hurt her more. Please."

My father nodded very slowly, and I knew that it was the fact that I was afraid of hurting this girl he'd never even met that made up his mind.

"Very well. Just for tonight. Be in before eight, though. And Edward, I'm serious. _Eight_."

I grinned; my punishment suddenly seemed so much brighter. "Yes, sir."

He shook his head in amusement, and then swatted me over the head with my test before dropping it into my lap. My fingers curled around it, hiding the pitiful score that had been born from my worry and impatience only two days ago.

"Study. Now," my father demanded, his expression serious but his eyes light.

I nodded, and took the test from his hand before climbing the stairs to my room.

_Two more hours until dark_, I thought, and I smiled. _Two hours until I can see Bella._

_**7:02 PM **__— Bella POV_

I moved slowly, carefully, through the woods, determined to make it to Edward unscathed today. But my impatience eventually took over, and I began to run. I was still careful, though, and somehow, by some small miracle, I made it to the clearing with minimal damage. I smiled in triumph.

I was going to tell him tonight.

I was determined. He deserved to know. He deserved to know what kind of girl I was. What kind of girl he had asked to stay by his side.

And then I heard him, moving slowly to my side. And he took my hand, and though I had yet to hear his voice, I knew it was him, for the warm touch that made my heart beat so frantically could only be his. I smiled.

"Hi," I breathed, and he chuckled a little at my anti-climatic greeting.

"Hello yourself, Bella," he said, and we sat down together on the damp grass. The world around us was silent for several moments. I heard only she soft chirping of birds and the gently bubbling of the stream that was so close. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes and letting the scent of the forest around me fill my senses.

I sighed, and opened my eyes — though I still saw nothing, simply having them open made me feel that much more normal. I took yet another deep breath in, as I always did when I was nervous, and held it for several moments. But just as I was about to speak, to utter the words that would change my life in one way or another — as I was about to whisper, _"I have something I need to tell you" _— his voice floated over me, and my courage evaporated.

"Bella, I … I'm not going to be able to come here for a while. I'm not going to be able to see you for a while."

My heart sank, and then it shattered.

"W-why?" I stuttered, afraid of his answer.

_I've decided I don't want to be around you anymore._

_I know your secret, and I'm leaving. I can't be with someone like you._

_I've grown tired of you_.

"I'm grounded."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Oh," was all I said, and he chuckled, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"Silly Bella. Did you think I would leave you? Didn't you hear anything I said before? I _can't _leave you."

I smiled then, encouraged by his words, and thrilled by the honestly I could hear ringing in every word. Overjoyed at the happiness that laced his declaration of assurance.

I wanted to tell him. I had to. I opened my mouth to speak, and then he spoke again, interrupting me even though he didn't know he was doing it.

"So I was thinking. I'm basically grounded from going out at night, and going out to see friends. But I bet you anything my parents would let _you_ come over to _our _house. You could meet my family if you did come over. Oh, I bet my mother would love you so much. And Alice would, too," he said, and I could almost feel the hope that burned in every word. "Please, Bella. Will you come over"

I knew it was more than just a simple invitation. It was a request for me to meet his parents, his family, the ones his loved.

I sucked in a deep breath, and whispered my answer very quietly.

_( __**Edward POV **__)_

"I … I can't. I'm sorry, Edward."

Her words shattered all of the hope that had built up inside of me, and I bit my lip, hoping she couldn't feel my disappointment. But she could, and she whispered softly, "Not during the day, at least. Could … could I come after dark?"

I felt relief pour through my body at her half-acceptance, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My mood suddenly lifted, and the disappointment and sorrow that had filled me before were completely gone.

"After dark?" I laughed, smiling softly at her, excited that she hadn't turned me down completely, that she was willing to come with me and meet my family. "Actually, come to think of it, I've never seen you in the sun. What are you? A vampire or something?" I teased, and I pressed my finger lightly against her nose. But she didn't laugh as I expected her to. Instead, she forced a small, sad smile, and chuckled nervously.

"Or something."

I stared at her in confusion, and then shrugged, too jubilant to dwell on such trivial things for very long.

"After dark would be fine, I suppose. Tomorrow, maybe?"

She shrugged, a real smile lighting her lips now. "Maybe."

And then we were silent. And when I had to leave, I pressed my lips very softly to her forehead, marveling in the warmth that laid under my lips. I smiled as I pulled back, reveling in the soft blush that lit her pale cheeks.

And then I turned around and ran.

I didn't get far, however, because I heard her yell after me, "How will I contact you!?"

I smiled, and stood still for a mere moment. How hard could it be to get the Police Chief's phone number? "_I'll _contact _you_," I said, and then I left once more, surrounded by only the sounds of the forest around me.

_**8:01 PM **_

When I stumbled through the doorway, it was exactly eight-oh-one. My father looked pointedly at me, and then at the clock. He smiled the smallest bit, and then shrugged, as if to say "_what's one minute_?".

I barely had time to change out of my soaked jeans before mom called us all for dinner. Alice picked at her green beans, declaring again and again how they were 'yucky', and Emmett made weird faces at his meatloaf. I simply ate it all as if I was starving. It tasted very good, and it was warm and filled me up. I smiled, and slowly drank my milk as I watched my family, imagine Bella sitting with us, talking quietly as I hoped she would do soon.

The table was silent until my father spoke, several moments later.

"Dr. Snow asked me to do something for him," he murmured, and he placed his paper down on the table before turning to my mother.

"Oh, really?" my mom asked, and she was genuinely curious. "Oh, Carlisle, he didn't ask you to work overtime, did he? We barely have any time as a family anymore as it is. You simply work too much already."

My father laughed gently. "No, no, Esme, nothing like that."

"Oh," she breathed, and she relaxed. Anything else, I knew, she would be more than willing to do to help Dr. Snow. The most important thing to her was our family … and that was the one thing she was unwilling to give up. I smiled, and my father continued.

"Everyone in town has taken the same precautions. There is a young girl that lives here in Forks with Xeroderma Pigmentosum. In short, it is a disease that affects the healing of damaged skin cells. They call her a Child of the Night, for if she goes outside during the day, she could die. Dr. Snow has asked us to tint all of our windows with a special UV protecting plastic, so she would be safe should she ever to come to our home. He says it's fairly expensive, and told me that he, and several others in town, would be willing to pitch in could we not afford it. I told him I would have to speak to you about it, Esme dear, because I know how much you love the sunlight."

"Oh, dear. Poor girl. Of course we can," she whispered, but I heard nothing else after my father's words, for in that moment, everything came rushing back.

"_Actually, come to think of it, I've_ _never seen you in the sun._ _What are you? A vampire or something?"_

And then I remembered her nervous, stuttered words, and the acceptance that followed my teasing accusation.

"_Or something_."

I felt sick. More than sick, I felt helpless, and stupid. How could I not have realized it before? And why hadn't she told me? Did she not trust me? I felt an intense pain welling in my chest at that thought, and the fact that she didn't trust me hurt more than the revelation of what she was, what she lived with every day.

"_I'm weird,"_ she had whispered, a pained edge to her voice. _"I'm different. A freak. That's what everyone says."_

"_Do they treat you that way because you're blind?"_

"_Only partly._"

I felt so nauseous then that I could barely stay upright. I gripped the edge of the table with both hands, and clenched my eyes shut, willing the voices to leave my head. I clenched the table tighter, and I could vaguely hear voices in the background, concerned and worried. The voice of my family. Of my mother, and my father, and Alice and Emmett.

_Bella_.

I stumbled from the table, desperate to get to her. I had to talk to her, to touch her, to ask her why. I needed to see her, to understand why she hadn't told me.

_Bella_.

Why? Why her? She was blind, and now this, too? Was she destined to live in darkness, not only because of her blindness, but because of this disease that plagued her? Even if she could see, would she still be cursed to a world without light?

Why? What had she ever done? _Why her_?

_Bella_.

"Edward!"

I didn't realize until that moment, when my father yelled out, that I had fallen. I felt cold, and I knew I was shivering.

And then the world around me disappeared, and for the few brief moments that I was trapped inside my own, dark mind, I understood what it was like to never see the light, or to feel it, or to simply be able to stand under the sun.

And I wondered what kind of god would curse such a sweet, beautiful girl like Bella. She'd never done anything wrong, so why had she been chosen? Why had _she_ been chosen to live her life alone, mocked, teased, abused? _Why, God, why_?

The darkness closed in fast, and then I saw nothing, and I felt nothing, and I heard nothing.

_Bella_.

I stumbled forward, fighting the darkness as I reached for the door. I grasped the handle in my hand and turned it, breathing deep and fast as my vision slowly returned. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, but, with strength I didn't know I had, I pushed him away and ran into the rain, my feet bare on the hard concrete.

And I ran. I ran toward Bella.

_Bella_.

* * *

So I'm kind of hoping I can get a good response to this chapter. I'm really, really freaked out about it. No matter how many times I write it ... yeah. Oh, and it's been decided for me that I'm psychic. If you haven't read Breaking Dawn, go do it — and then read my other story, My Miracle, My Angel.

__

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

**

* * *

**

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Why?" he questioned again, and his voice rose. I choked back a sob, not willing to speak. "Damn it, Bella! _Why_!?"

* * *


	8. Accepting Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who reviewed. You guys **ROCK**! Seriously. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Sakura-miaka**, for having the longest review for Ch. 7. And also for making me laugh. Finally, I'd like to dedicate this to **azrael valentine**, for asking for this story's hand in marriage. Sadly, it can't accept your proposal. Sorry!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Eight**_

_**Previously **_...

_The darkness closed in fast, and then I saw nothing, and I felt nothing, and I heard nothing._

_Bella._

_I stumbled forward, fighting the darkness as I reached for the door. I grasped the handle in my hand and turned it, breathing deep and fast as my vision slowly returned. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, but, with strength I didn't know I had, I pushed him away and ran into the rain, my feet bare on the hard concrete._

_And I ran. I ran toward Bella._

Bella.

_**February 14th, Thursday - 8:23 PM **__— Bella POV_

_Edward_.

I didn't even make it home before I heard him again.

I was briefly afraid, afraid that someone else was following me, but I quickly recognized his step, and they way he breathed so deeply.

He was running toward me, staggering. I was immediately concerned, wondering why he'd come back. Was he hurt? Had something happened? I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, and waited for him to reach me. We were in the middle of the word, trees surrounding us, shadowing us from the cloudy night.

He stopped running, and he pressed his hands on his knees, gulping in air deeply.

And in that moment, I knew his eyes had met mine, because I felt as if he was invading my soul, and my eyes, though blinded, were the only path to my soul that he could walk without ruining me.

"Why?" he breathed, and his voice was so full of anguish. My heart beat fast. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I was filled with understanding in that moment.

I froze, and I began to tremble. He knew. He knew. _He knew_. My heart ached as I heard, and felt, his anger. I turned my back on him, wrapping my arms tighter around my body, for though I couldn't see into his eyes, he could see into mine and I wasn't willing to let him see the feelings, the pain, the agony, the horror, that filled them.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, for I didn't know what else to say.

"Why?" he questioned again, and his voice rose. I choked back a sob, not willing to speak. "Damn it, Bella! _Why_!?"

"_Because I was afraid that you would leave me_!" I cried, and I fell to my knees then, sobbing. Edward stood in shocked silence as I the tears began to slowly make their way down my pale cheeks. "I w-was afraid t-that you'd leave me! I didn't w-want to be alone. I w-wanted to tell you s-so badly, but every d-day, I got to know you b-better. And I grew mo-more and more s-scared, because as e-each day p-passed, you meant m-more and more to me. And as each day passed, t-the-the pain that o-overtook me every time I even t-_thought_ about tell y-you grew worse a-and worse and w-worse. Don't leave m-me, Edward. Please d-don't leave me," I begged, and I buried my head in my hands, not wanting him to see the tears of frustration and pain that rolled so fast down my cheeks now.

He was silent for a long moment, opening his mouth to speak several times but then closing it, unable to force the words out. I held myself tighter, whimpering as I waited for the words that I knew would break my heart.

But when he spoke, there were so many emotions lacing his voice — Anger. Helplessness. Sorrow. Grief. Pain. _Anger_ — but I could sense no trace of hatred.

"I wouldn't have left … I … I … damn it! I don't know what I would have done! But I wouldn't have left you, Bella! I _couldn't_ have left you! Don't you _understand_!? Have you not listened!? I've told you, _time and time again_, that I can't leave you! I_ can't_! You mean too much to me, Bella. _So much_. I couldn't have left you even if I wanted to, because every time I leave you, even if it's just for the night, or for a few minutes, or even when I shut my eyes for a few brief _seconds_, the pain that overtakes me and embraces me is too much to bare. I _have_ to be with you, Bella! I can't be without you by my side. Don't you understand?" he whispered, and he was almost begging, pleading, as if he needed me so badly to understand what he was saying.

"Edward," I whimpered, and he fell to his knees beside me, taking me gently into his arms. "Edward, I'm s-sorry. I should have t-told you. Y-you can't be w-with me. I'm a b-burden. I'll r-r-ruin your l-life!" I cried, and he held me tighter.

"Bella, I don't care about that. I don't care about anything. I don't care that you can't be in the sun. I don't care that you live in darkness. I _want_ to be with you. I _want _to be your friend. _I_ _want_ to be by your side forever. It … hurt, though, that … you didn't trust me enough to-to tell me."

"I ... I ... "

But I couldn't' manage anything else. And I didn't even try. Instead, I buried my head in his chest, and simply cried.

_( __**Edward POV**__ )_

She cried for a very long time, and tears were still slowly making their way down her pale cheeks when she turned to me. I smiled very softly at her, and as I stared into her eyes, it was very easy to see the little girl within while forgetting about the girl on the outside. The girl who would never stand in the sun. The girl who was blind, and who was teased, and mocked, and abused.

I held her closer than ever.

"Bella ... " I breathed, and I smiled into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Thank you, Edward," she murmured, and she blinked her eyes a few times to rid them of the last few, stubborn tears that still clung to her lashes.

I stayed silent. And then I whispered softly, "Will you tell me now? Why you didn't trust me?"

"I do trust you," she breathed. "Too much, probably. I was scared, like I said. I was going to tell you. I promise."

I smiled. "I believe you."

Silence fell again, and it wasn't broken until Bella asked, her voice shaking with worry, "Are things going to change now?"

"Well," I began, and I started to brush my fingers very softly through her hair. "For starters, we're going to have to tint all the windows in our house so you can come over whenever you want. And then I'm going to have to fix my schedule so I can stay up later with you." I smiled brightly. "And I'll become your personal protector! I'll make sure the sun will _never _hurt you."

"How ... " she whispered, and then she broke off, biting her lip. "How can you ... take this so easily?"

I laughed bitterly. "It wasn't easy, Bella. It's still not. But if I don't accept this part of you — _all of you_ — then I'm going to lose you. And that's something I am _not_ willing to do."

She fell silent, and though the rain had begun, long ago, to pour down on us, neither of us wanted to move. I was content to sit here on the hard, muddy ground forever. As long as she was in my arms, I would go anywhere.

"Does it bother you? Do you think I'm ... weird?" she whispered, and I kissed her forehead softly.

"No, not at all. You're different, that much is true, but it's not a bad different. Tell me about it, please," I requested quietly, bushing my fingers across her cheeks, removing the cold, wet raindrops with each stroke. She hummed contentedly, and smiled, her eyes closed.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, knowing she would need a starting point. She shook her head.

"No. It never hurts. Not even when I'm out in the sun."

I stiffened upon hearing she had been in the sun before, my father's words coming back to me very fast then.

_"They call her a Child of the Night, for if she goes outside during the day, she could die."_

"Isn't ... isn't that _bad_?" I choked out, my eyes wide. But she sensed my worry, and placed a comforting hand on my cheek. I could tell, even in the darkness, that she was smiling very softly.

"Yes. But that was a very long time ago, when I was reckless. I'm more careful now."

"That's good to hear," I said, and I pulled her even closer. Our wet bodies slid together easily, and she settled happily on my lap. The position was so intimate, and yet it seemed to innocent, like something friends would do.

_Friends_.

I frowned, and wrapped my arms around her waist, as if claiming her as my own even though I knew that we were, indeed, still only friends. I wanted to be so much more to her, though I didn't see how.

"Tell me more," I begged, and my voice was so quiet I barely heard it. But my lips were at her ear, so I was sure she'd heard every word. "Tell me about your life, about how this changed you. Please. I want to know."

"I've never known anything else," she said, and she shrugged, like it was nothing. "So I never _changed_. My life has been hard, but I accepted that and moved on. I lost my sight, as a complication of the disease, when I was five. I've never had many friends, and the friends I did have left. I've been happy, though," she whispered wistfully. "I've been as happy as I could have been ... and I think that's what really matters."

"Do _I_ make you happy?" I murmured against her skin, and I brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear as my lips caressed her cheek, and then the hollow beneath her ear. She shivered.

"Yes. You make me very happy," she whispered breathlessly. "I've lived in darkness, afraid of the sun which, in mere seconds, could steal my life. But ... when I'm with you, I feel warm. You're my sun, Edward."

I smiled against her skin, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Are you scared of the future?"

She didn't answer for several moments, and when she did, the sound of the rain almost drowned her out. I was only just barely able to catch each word.

"I used to be. I used to think, _what if_? Not many people with X.P. live a long life. Most die ... so young. I was scared of that, Edward, because I want to go to college, and I want to get married, and have a family. I want to _live_. But ... I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to live in fear every single minute of every day. I want to be strong. But I don't know how."

I smiled sadly.

"I'll show you," I vowed, clenching my hands into fists. "I'll show you the world, and even if you can't be strong yourself, I'll be strong for you. I swear to you, Bella, that this changes nothing. This doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing you can say will scare me away."

Silence fell, and Bella shifted in my lap before resting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

Finally, though, she whispered softly three words that sent my heart crashing in my chest once more.

"Thank you, Edward."

A large grin spread across my lips, and I was helpless to stop the happiness expanding inside of me.

"You're welcome, Bella. For everything."

_**12:01 AM **__— Bella POV_

He'd walked me to the door of my simple, two-story house, but as he turned to leave, I grabbed onto the sleeve of his soaked button-up with trembling hands. When he turned around, he quickly took me into his arms again. And there, clutched in his safe embrace, I felt whole again.

"Don't leave me," I breathed, and he laughed a tiny bit, pressing his lips to my forehead as he ran his fingers comfortingly through my hair.

"I have to, Bella. But I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't leave," I begged, for I knew that, when he _did_ leave, I would fall apart. I knew that, though I _knew_ he had accepted me, I would fool myself into believing that he had lied, and that he had left me forever. "Don't leave."

"All right," he said slowly, and he took my hand into his, holding it tightly. "I won't go anywhere. Come on. Let's go inside and warm up. Is your father home?"

I nodded, and he winced. I could understand why, and I smiled the smallest bit as I thought of Charlie coming down the stairs to find the two of us on the couch — or, God forbid, my bed — in the middle of the night and freaking out. Edward looked at me curiously, possibly wondering what in the world I found so amusing. I pressed my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles as he led me inside.

"Silly Bella," he murmured, and he left me dripping in the doorway as he headed in the direction of the kitchen. I briefly wondered what in the world he could want in there, but understood when he came back and gently pressed a soft, warm cloth to my face, wiping the water from my pale skin. I smiled as he brushed it over my lips and lifted my hair into his hands as he wiped the back of my neck. He then towel dried my hair, laughing as I shook my head and showered him in water droplets.

"Go get dressed in some warmer clothes," he said, and I knew then that he was using the towel to dry himself off a little, too.

I nodded, and I pressed my hand against the wall, feeling my way up the stairs and into my room. It was the first one in the hallway, the bathroom next to it. It was small, but cozy. A small bed sat in the middle, with a table next to it. The rocking chair from my baby days sat beside the window — forever closed — and the floor was covered in a very soft, light blue carpet. I smiled, and closed the door behind me, searching my dresser for something warm. I ended up in a pair of sweatpants — I wasn't sure which ones, because sadly, clothing wasn't something you could label — and a large T-shirt.

I smiled, and padded across the wooden floor in the hallway to the bathroom. I grabbed a large, fluffy towel from the shelves, and dried my hair a little more thoroughly before setting it down. I was about to walk out when I realized that Edward would still be soaking — he'd dried me first, after all, and the hand towel he'd used was very small. So I took the warm, fluffy towel into my hand again and carefully made my way down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are."

The voice, so gentle — like velvet almost — but I still jumped several inches, holding in a terrified shriek.

Edward laughed.

"Sorry, Bella. Didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled, placing a hand over my chest, trying in vain to calm my pounding heart. What was worse than it pounding so hard was the fact that it was pounding because of _him_, not because I had been scared.

"Here," I said, and I shoved the towel into his hands. "You're soaked."

And as if to prove my point, a drop of water fell from his hair and hit my cheek with a soft 'plop'. He laughed softly, and brushed the water from my face before taking the towel and falling silent.

I stood in the middle of the living room, biting my lip.

"Do you … need something to change into?"

"I highly doubt that sneaking into your father's room in the middle of the night would be productive to our _keeping-this-a-secret_ scheme. Unless you think _your_ clothes will fit me?"

There was a teasing edge to his voice, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Some of Charlie's clothes are still in the laundry room. I'm sure we can find you something."

"Charlie?" he questioned, and I smiled.

"I call my Dad that. I always have. It's just easier."

"Oh."

We both fell silent, and as I led him slowly to the laundry room, the only sounds surrounding us were our soft footsteps and the pounding of the rain on the roof. I poked through the piles of clothing, and Edward ended up with a pair of bed pants that fell two inches short, and a large T-shirt much like the one I was wearing. I gave him a pair of wool socks to keep his feet and ankles warm, though instead of putting them on himself, he reached over and softly pulled them onto my own feet, gently kissing the sole of each foot as he did so. My heart sputtered hyperactively as he pulled back and his fingers dropped from my skin.

"I don't want you to get sick," he explained. "I'll be fine."

"N-no," I objected. "I'll get you another pair."

I scrambled off, back into the laundry room, and leaned up against the wall, breathing deeply. And then I smiled, and grabbed another pair of socks to bring back to Edward.

He began laughing the second I put them in his hands.

"What?" I asked, terrified that I had accidentally grabbed something besides socks. Like my panties. I turned red.

"They're pink!" he said, but he pulled them on anyway.

"Oh!" I huffed, relieved. "I'll get you a different pair."

"Nah," he said."Don't bother. Pink is manly."

I rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me up the stairs.

"I want to see your room," he said, a smile lacing his words. "I want to see where you grew up."

I blushed, but let him to my room anyway. And, sucking a deep breath in, I threw the door open, hoping desperately that it was clean.

"Ta-da?"

He laughed again, and it occurred to me that he had laughed more un these past few hours than he had in the whole time I'd known him.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, and then I shrieked, for he had swept me up into his arms.

"I like it," he said laughingly, moving in the direction of my bed. "It's cozy." He dumped me softly onto the bed, and sat beside me. I curled under the quilt, and pulled it up to my chin, smiling brightly in his direction.

"Stay with me?" I asked, and he caught my hand in his, pressing his lips softly to my knuckles.

"Yes," he said, and he laid down on top of the quilt beside me. I curled into his embrace, and I laid my head on his chest, completely comfortable. And as I began to fall asleep, I remembered something.

"Charlie will find you here in the morning," I mumbled sleepily. "He always checks on me before he goes to work. And don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Three day weekend," he explained. "And don't worry. I'll stay awake until he leaves. Sleep now, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams."

But I was already drifting away.

* * *

THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED AT "The Twilight Awards"! For **Most Creative** ( Incomplete Story ), and **Best Human Edward **( Incomplete Story )! The thing is: I'm gonna lose. Totally. I'm going up against "Welcome to Drama Academy" and "I Hate Myself For Loving You". That automatically tell me this: I lose. Wa.

**UPDATE**: 8-15-08 — I lost in the awards, but I still would like to thank everyone who voted for me. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"My family is dying to meet you. And no, they will not hate you. They'll love you. It's impossible not to."

* * *


	9. A Day in My Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to **NicoleMarinCullen** for making me believe I have a chance in the Awards. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to**JIRDST4eva** for having the longest review for Ch. 8 and finally ... to everyone who said they'd vote for me! _YOU MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY_!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Nine**_

_**Previously **_...

__

"Stay with me?" I asked, and he caught my hand in his, pressing his lips softly to my knuckles.

"Yes," he said, and he laid down on top of the quilt beside me. I curled into his embrace, and I laid my head on his chest, completely comfortable. And as I began to fall asleep, I remembered something.

"Charlie will find you here in the morning," I mumbled sleepily. "He always checks on me before he goes to work. And don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Three day weekend," he explained. "And don't worry. I'll stay awake until he leaves. Sleep now, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams."

But I was already drifting away.

_**February 15th, Friday - 1:00 PM **__— Edward POV_

When my eyes first opened, the first thing I wanted to do was shut them again. I was exhausted; I had stayed awake for hours after Bella had fallen asleep, simply watching her. As she slept, her worries were gone. Everything disappeared. She seemed so care-free in sleep. Unafraid. Unworried. Unbroken. I smiled, and kissed her forehead as she began to stir.

"Morning, Bella," I whispered, and she blinked sleepily, her eyes illuminated softly by the light that flowed in through her tinted window.

"Morning," she breathed, and she curled closer to me. Somehow, in the middle of the night, I had moved under the quilt, and we were pressed so close together it was hard to find where one ended and the other began. I laughed, and tickled her sides lightly.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" I sang, and she glared at me, possibly for being so cheery so early. Oh, right. It wasn't early. "It's one in the afternoon," I said, and I winced, imagining the lecture that I was most likely going to get from my parents when I got home.

Bella bolted upright in bed.

"Oh, shoot! Wow, it's late!"

I laughed at her as she frantically tried to smooth down her messy hair. She turned to me, and her blind eyes were laced with sleepiness.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Oh, boy. Late, late, late," she chanted, and she stumbled around the room, her hands running over everything as she searched. I wasn't sure what she was searching for until her hands landed upon a small, blue toothbrush. She picked it up into her hands, and stumbled out of her room and down the hall. A muffled, "ouch" followed her, and I bolted up in concern, running down the hall to find her. But she was already on her feet again, shuffling inside the bathroom.

I waited until she was finished with her teeth and was running a brush through her to speak.

"I have to leave for a little while."

I tried to ignore the way her hands begin trembling on the brush. I _had_ to, and watching her pain would only make it that much harder.

"I have to go home and change, and talk with my parents. Oh! And if you're still willing — and if I'm not grounded for life — would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

I could see her nervousness grow and expand, but she nodded bravely.

"If it means I can stay with you longer, yes."

I smiled, and moved until I was standing behind her. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled softly, though still frightened.

"I'll be back in an hour. _One hour_. No more, I promise."

"One hour?" she asked, as if confirming my statement. I nodded against her shoulder, and closed my eyes, breathing in her scent in before moving away from her.

"One hour. I promise, Bella. Are you all right being alone?"

She gave me a look as if to say "_I've been alone for seventeen years_" and I smiled sadly, brushing my fingers across her cheek before walking from the bathroom.

"I'll be back soon," I promised, and she smiled and nodded, turning away and closing her eyes, as if she couldn't bear, though she couldn't see, to watch me walk away.

I ran the whole way home, briefly thankful that I'd driven to her house before and therefore knew the way. But when I stood outside of the door of the place I'd called home for over seventeen years, my hand gripping the cold, wet knob, I paused, taking a deep breath in. I had been gone all night, and I was sure that no one in my family had slept well. Or at all.

And then the I opened the door, and I closed my eyes, waiting.

The shouting never came.

"Edward."

It was a soft, quiet voice. It was my mother. I looked into her eyes, and my heart clenched painfully at the grief and sorrow I saw shining in them.

"Oh, Edward!"

She threw herself into my arms, and sobbed. And then Dad, Emmett and Alice, hearing my name, came quickly into the room. Alice and Emmett were excited; Dad's expression was shining in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Mum," I whispered, holding her. "Sorry, guys."

"Where were you?" my mother demanded tearfully. "You scared me so much, running away like that! You … you … you just ran! And you didn't come back, and you didn't call, and … and …"

She began sobbing again, and I could look anyone in the eye; I was too ashamed to meet their concerned gazes. So instead, I closed my eyes, and held my mom close.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, and I wished that those two, small, meaningless words would make everything all right. But they didn't, and when I finally opened my eyes, my mother was still crying and my father had his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze cast toward the floor.

"I was out with Bella," I murmured, explaining though they hadn't yet asked. "She … she's the girl I've been seeing. She's the one Dr. Snow was talking about. I was … so surprised, and I felt so betrayed, and angry, because she didn't trust me enough to tell me. And then I found her, and we talked for so long. And when I tried to leave, she began crying. She's so scared that I'll leave her now that I know the truth. I couldn't … I couldn't have just left. I couldn't have, Dad. It hurt too much."

Though I was holding my mother, and staring at my siblings, my words were meant for my father alone, because I needed _him _to understand. I needed him to understand, because I couldn't bare it if_ he_ was disappointed in me.

"You could have called," he said, and though he was still calm, his voice was laced with the anger I'd feared. "One call, Edward. We were all so worried. You could have called."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," I whispered, and then Alice ran over to me, and she grabbed onto me, and buried her head in my jeans as she, too, began to sob. I looked up, and met Emmett's eyes for one brief moment. And then he, too, walked over and enveloped me in a hug.

My father, though, simply walked away.

_**3:00 PM **__—Bella POV_

Edward had been back for over an hour now. When he'd first pulled me into his arms, he had been so stiff, and though I couldn't see his face, his voice as he greeted me betrayed all the emotions he was feeling. But then he'd laughed, and told me that his mother had simply _insisted_ that I come over for dinner. And, he informed me, when his mother wanted something she, more often than not, got it.

I smiled, and I moved silently around the kitchen, humming tunelessly.

"Whatcha doing?" Edward asked, and my heart began hammering in my chest once more.

"I'm making food."

"We're going to my parent's in a few hours for dinner," he reminded me, and I could almost see his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, his lips turned down. I laughed, and poked his nose with my finger as I twirled in circles, moving from one counter to the other as I worked on my masterpiece.

"I know. I have to make dinner for Charlie, though. It'll be cold, but he can heat it up. He won't be home until late tonight, and I can't leave him without anything."

I was sure Edward had nodded, but I paid him little attention as I went back to work. When I was finished, I topped the Stroganoff and placed it in the refrigerator. I clasped my hands together, and turned in Edward's direction. He came to me, and I smiled in thanks. When he was close, I could almost see him, because I could feel him. It made me more comfortable. I reached out and took his hand.

"So. We have a couple hours until we have to go," he said, and I could tell he was hesitant to return home again. "What should we do?"

I was just about bouncing with excitement. "Will you watch a movie with me?"

"A movie?" he asked, and he sounded surprised. I could tell he wanted very badly to ask why a blind girl would _watch_ anything, but he didn't. He was a perfect gentlemen. So, instead, he said, "Sure. What movie?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_."

I don't know many guys that would willingly watch _Romeo and Juliet _with a girl, much less happily, but Edward did. He wrapped me up in a warm cocoon of blankets, and then started the movie for us. And as it continued on, I listened intently, painting a picture in my mind of how _I_ imagined tings to be. I lost my concentration, however, the moment Edward began to recite Romeo's lines in my ear. I shivered as his cool breath tickled my skin, and tried to concentrate again. It was very, very hard.

"Edward," I gasped breathlessly. "I'm blind, not deaf."

He grinned against my neck, where he'd rested his head only minutes ago.

"I know."

He didn't say anything else, but continued to whisper in my ear. And though it annoyed me slightly that I could no longer concentrate on my favorite movie, I couldn't think past the fact that Edward was here, beside me, holding me, content in simply being with me.

"What do you suppose Juliet would have done if Romeo didn't love her as she loved him?" I questioned at one point, trying not to cry as the scene with Romeo in the tomb played across the screen that I couldn't see. I could hear, though, and it made everything that much more real. I could hear his sorrow, and his pain.

"Well," Edward said, and he shifted on the couch until I was leaning against him. "I suppose she would have gone to Paris. He loved her, and she could have learned to love him, too. "

"But if she loved Romeo, how could she do that? If you love a person so much that nothing else in the world matters, how could you move on?"

"If he didn't love her, she would have had no choice," he whispered, and his voice was very quiet.

"I suppose," I said, and I leaned into him, closing my eyes as the words of Romeo washed over me once more. "This movie is so sad. If I ever died, I wouldn't want anyone to kill themselves over me. See? Romeo couldn't move on, either. He didn't want to live because _she_ didn't live. I wonder if love like that is actually possible. Love so deep that you would rather die than continue living without the person that means so much to you."

"I'm sure it does," Edward said softly, and then silence fell. I didn't speak again as the movie continued on, but Edward continued to whisper Romeo's lines in my ear. I could concentrate only on him, so I missed a good portion of the movie.

When the credits began to roll across the screen, I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Thank you," I breathed, and he chuckled lightly against my skin, burying his head in the blankets that surrounded me still.

"For what? Ruining the movie for you?"

"I rather liked it, actually. I prefer your voice over the actor that plays Romeo any day. His voice is far too deep. Yours is soft, and gentle. Like velvet," I informed him.

"You think I would make a good Romeo?" he asked, and amusement laced his voice now. "Really?"

"Yes," I said decidedly. "A very good Romeo. You're very passionate, and whoever gets to become your Juliet will be a very lucky lady."

He didn't say anything else, and we sat in silence until the credits of the movie ended and the tape began to fuzz. Edward jumped up to rewind and eject it, and as he moved, I suddenly felt cold and empty, even though I was still wrapped tightly in the blankets.

"Now what?" he asked, and I gasped, not realizing he had been so close. But then I smiled.

"Is it dark yet?"

"Almost. The sun has set, but it's still a little bit light."

I nodded, and I stood to my feet.

"I should get ready. Um … what should I wear?"

I could feel him shrug beside me. "Something nice. It doesn't really matter. My family won't care."

"_I_ care, Edward. I … want them to like me. I've not had a friend in a very long time, and I don't want them to hate me."

He smiled, and he brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"All right, then. A skirt, perhaps, and a nice blouse."

I nodded, and moved as quickly as I could up the stairs. I made sure not to fall — a trip to the Emergency Room would surely ruin the night — and made it to my room in record time. I shuffled through my closet, and found my favorite blue blouse. It was made of the softest material I'd ever felt. Not silk, but something like it. It wasn't fancy, but it was nice. I paired it with my only khaki skirt, and ran a brush through my hair quickly before brushing my hands across my shirt to smooth it out. I smiled.

"All right, I'm ready!" I announced, bouncing down the stairs. As fate would have it, though, I tripped on the bottom one. I clenched my eyes shut and winced, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

"Be a little more careful, Bella," a soft, beautiful, velvet voice whispered in my ear. "Please, for me."

"Uh huh," I breathed, and he helped me to my feet again. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and was confused. "What? Do I look bad? Should I change?"

"Bad?" he said, and he sounded angry. "No. Bella, you look beautiful. So beautiful."

I blushed. I couldn't help it.

And then the nervousness set in.

"Oh, they're going to hate me," I agonized, biting my lip as Edward caught my hand in his, laughing as he led me to the door. I paused there to stuff my shoes on, and as I did so, he peered anxiously out of the window.

"I think it's dark enough. C'mon, let's go. My family is dying to meet you. And no, they will not hate you. They'll love you. It's impossible not to."

My heart beat fast at his words, and I smiled as he led me from the house. We stopped halfway down the driveway, though, and I frowned. I reached out, and my fingers brushed lightly against cold metal.

"It's my Volvo. I'm actually grounded from driving right now, but I decided as long as I was breaking the rules, I might as well break them thoroughly," he clarified, sensing my confusion.

"Oh," I said, and he opened my door and helped me inside. I sat quietly in the passenger seat and smiled when the car started with a quiet purr. Edward turned the music down, and the heater up, and then we were off. I was about to ask where he lived, but I cut myself off as I recognized the music slowly, quietly, flowing from the speakers.

"Clair De Lune?" I blurted out, and surprise colored my tone.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, astonished. I nodded.

"Yeah. Not well, though. My father plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "It's one of my favorites, too."

I listened intently to the music then, letting it wash over me. Edward reached over and turned it up a bit, and I smiled, letting my eyes close. It was a beautiful song, really. Music was a big thing for me. Because I couldn't see, I only sparingly watched movies. But music ... it was beautiful. It had so much feeling, so much emotion. It meant so much.

"We're here."

A soft, sweet voice broke me from my thoughts. I smiled, and nodded, and reached for my seatbelt. But before I could unbuckle myself, Edward pushed my hands out of the way and undid it for me. I giggled a little bit, and he gently kissed my forehead.

"C'mon. I can see Alice in the window. She's vibrating across the floor."

I laughed, briefly wondering who Alice was before figuring that she was his sister. And then I was walking toward the door with Edward by my side, and all of my previous nervousness, calmed by the music that had been playing, came crashing back.

"Edward ... " I whimpered, and he held my hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Bella," he whispered, and we stopped for a moment then. I could hear the opening of the door, and I moved a step closer to Edward's side. "Like I said, they'll love you."

My heart began beating very fast. Not because of my nervousness, though, but because his words, whispered what seemed forever ago, came flooding back.

_Because it's impossible not to_.

* * *

I think I'm confusing people. I _know_ Edward and Bella's feelings for each other are more than friendship. But neither of them realize it yet. Especially Bella. Imagine never even having a friend. How could you tell love from friendship, if you'd never felt either one of them?

**NOTE**: Well, it only took 24 hours to get through my writer's block. Know why I decided to update today even though I said I wouldn't? Because I went on an insane writing spree last night, stayed up until five in the morning, and finished 9 chapters. YAY ME! I am now back to a regular updating schedule.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I'm also quite eager to meet this girlfriend of yours."

_That_ successfully snapped me out of the thought induced haze that had set over me.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," I muttered, and he laughed.

* * *


	10. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to the _amazingly talented _**Irish Froggy**, for both writing one of my favorite stories, **Setting Sun**, and for having the longest review for Ch. 9. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this to **Zapenbits** and **airwithwater **for noticing, and mentioning, all the similarities between this and Twilight. Finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Fall Down Again Bella** for being the _first_ reviewer for Ch. 9.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Ten**_

_**Previously **_...

_I laughed, briefly wondering who Alice was before figuring that she was his sister. And then I was walking toward the door with Edward by my side, and all of my previous nervousness, calmed by the music that had been playing, came crashing back._

_"Edward ... " I whimpered, and he held my hand tighter._

_"Don't worry, Bella," he whispered, and we stopped for a moment then. I could hear the opening of the door, and I moved a step closer to Edward's side. "Like I said, they'll love you."_

_My heart began beating very fast. Not because of my nervousness, though, but because his words, whispered what seemed forever ago, came flooding back._

Because it's impossible not to.

_**February 15th, Friday - 7:12 PM **__— Edward POV_

She was trembling beside me, completely terrified. I wished more than anything that she would believe my words, or that I could ease her fears. But I knew the only way she would accept the fact that my family could never hate her was to have her meet them.

Alice vibrated into the room then, and I could see that she was about to launch herself at Bella. I gave her a warning glance, and she smiled, waving.

"Hello!" she said happily, and I could feel Bella stiffen beside me. Her bright eyes were wide with fear. I gripped her hand tighter.

"H-hello," she whispered, and I pulled Bella further inside the house. I closed the door behind us, and shrugged off my coat, hanging it up before helping Bella out of hers. While I did this, my family began to gather in the room. I smiled briefly at them, and then grabbed Bella's hand once more.

"Mom, Emmett, Alice ... this is Bella. Bella, this is my family."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Bella," my mother said, and I could see that her words were genuine. Most mothers would be angry at the girl that had been keeping their son out until well past midnight, but not _my_ mother. I smiled, and Bella and I walked forward.

"Hello, ma'am" Bella greeted shyly, smiling the smallest bit, pressing herself close to me. "It's nice to meet you, too."

My mother was beaming as she insisted that Bella call her Esme; Bella, however, was moving closer to me with each word that was spoken.

I knew she was scared, not only because she was nervous, but because she couldn't see. I gave my mother a quick, pleading glance, and waved her forward. Emmett stayed silent, but he was smiling. Alice was still too busy bouncing in circles to do much else. My father was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, dear?" my mother asked, and I took her hand, placing it in Bella's.

"She's blind and she's frightened," I murmured quietly. "It makes her more comfortable if she can 'see' a person."

My mother seemed surprised by the news that Bella was blind, but stood perfectly still as Bella let her fingers dance over her palm. Then her hands moved upward, and she closed her eyes as she traced the lines of my mother's face. When she stepped back, she was smiling the smallest bit.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she whispered, and this time, her greeting was warm rather than shy. My mother glowed with happiness as I took Bella's hand into mine again, unwilling to be far from her for very long.

"Hello, Bella."

"Me next! Me next!"

The voice, so happy and excited, could only belong to one person. I looked down in surprise to see Alice bouncing up and down in front of Bella, her tiny hands clapping together happily. "Me next!"

Bella laughed softly, and then bent down in front of the little girl.

"You must be Alice," she said, and Alice's eyes flew open wide, her pink lips parted in astonishment. Then she grabbed my hand, pulled me down to her level, and whispered — as quietly as an excited, six-year-old can whisper, that is — "She knows my name, Edward!"

I smiled, and Bella reached out and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders. Whether to start her journey or to hold the little girl still, I wasn't sure. But as her hands flowed over little Alice's soft, flawless features, she smiled.

"You're very beautiful, Alice," she said, and when her hands dropped from Alice's face, they took her little hands. "Very pretty."

Alice was glowing with pride as she stared at Bella in unashamed awe. I smiled at both of them, happier than I ever thought was possible. And then I felt my mother's hand on mine, and I looked up to see her smiling very gently.

"Oh, Edward, she's simply wonderful," she whispered, and I smiled and nodded, glancing back down at Bella — who was too engrossed in the story Alice was telling her to notice the hushed conversation I was holding — before I met my mother's eyes once more.

"She really is," I murmured, and the room was silent for several moments, save for Alice's excited squeals and Bella's occasional nod of agreement.

And then my mother moved behind my little brother, Emmett, and pushed him forward. He sighed, resigned. He didn't look annoyed, though. Merely shy.

He walked forward, and stopped when he stood directly in front of Bella. She looked up, and smiled, almost as if she could see him.

"You ain't touching my face," he declared loudly. "But you _can_ shake my hand."

We all laughed, and Bella nodded, clasping his hand tightly for several moments. And in those few moments, Emmett's shyness seemed to melt away, and a small smile grew on his face.

"Mom, where is Dad?" I asked, taking Bella's hand in mine the second it was back at her side.

My mom sighed heavily. "In his office being thick-headed."

I bit my lip to hold my amusement in, and we all moved forward into the living room. It was very warm, very comfortable. Bella let her hands flow over the walls, and over the fireplace as we passed it. And, instead of sitting down, I led her across the whole room, letting her explore, letting her become comfortable with her surroundings. She smiled in thanks, and laid her head on my shoulder as we sat down on the couch.

"Dinner is almost ready," my mother let us know as Alice climbed onto the couch beside us and crawled over my lap to sit on Bella's. "I'm going to go tell your father."

And with that, she disappeared, and Bella and I were left alone with my two siblings. Alice was, of course, still sitting on Bella's lap — and Bella was now running her fingers softly through Alice's hair — but Emmett was slowly inching closer. I smiled at him.

"Are you really blind?" he blurted out, and my smile turned to a warning glare. Bella, however, simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"What's it like? I once wore a blindfold for a whole day, and I fell over everything. I almost broke my arm! Do you always fall?"

Bella laughed, and nodded. "Yes, but not because I'm blind. I'm simply the most clumsy person on the whole Earth. As for what it's like ... well ... it's different. I can barely remember a time when I wasn't blind, so it doesn't bother me much. I'm always in a world of darkness, but I can still hear, and smell, and feel, so I can create, in my mind, a whole new world."

"How do you go to school, if you're blind?"

"I'm finished with school," she said, and then explained. "I've had tutors all my life. They came to me a few time a week, as I couldn't go to them. The sun and all, you know."

Emmett sighed, and bit his lip, as if he was hesitant to ask yet another question. When he did ask it, though, his voice was quiet.

"Does it hurt? The sun, I mean."

Bella, thankfully, understood that he was no longer talking about her blindness. She gripped my hand tightly, and gave a small, sad smile.

"No, it doesn't hurt."

"Oh."

"Why would the sun hurt?" Alice piped up, breaking the momentary silence. "The sun is nice. It's warm."

Little Alice, of course, didn't understand what our father had told us at the dinner table the night before. She was so curious. So innocent. Bella's smile, this time, was genuine, and there was no trace of sadness in her voice.

"I can't ever go out into the sun," she said, and Alice's eyes grew very wide.

"Never _ever_?"

Bella laughed.

"Never ever _ever_. It could hurt me. I'm different," she explained. "And the sun could make me very sick."

"Oooh," Alice whispered, and her little hands played with a loose string on her jean skirt. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and though it seemed like she was eager to ask more questions, she stayed silent.

And then my father entered the room, his eyes guarded. He still hadn't spoken to me since this afternoon, when I'd come home so briefly. His eyes, so hard, swept the room, and he smiled briefly in Bella's direction before his gaze landed on mine. His gaze now held a softness that hadn't been in them only moments before.

"Edward ... can I have a word?"

I sighed and nodded, knowing it would be better to talk to him now, for Bella's sake rather than mine. I didn't want things to be awkward during dinner. I wanted to make this visit as easy as possible for her. I wanted her to be comfortable around my family.

I stood up, and Bella's hand fell from mine.

"Alice," my father said. "Your mother wants your help in the kitchen."

"Bella, too!" she chirped, and as I began to follow my father out of the room, I could see Alice tugging Bella through the hall by the hand. I smiled, overjoyed that the two were getting along well, despite their obvious age differences.

My thoughts were interrupted, however, when my father closed the door of his office, the one room in the house that all Cullen children were afraid of. I smiled in remembrance of the times I'd gotten in trouble as a little boy, and I took my seat with a sigh.

"Edward."

I winced. He'd only said my name, and I already knew I was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble."

Huh?

"Huh?" My words echoed my confused thoughts. "Are you sure?"

"Do you _want_ to be in trouble?" my father asked, and his voice was laced with amusement. I shook my head quickly, and he chuckled. "I thought not. Edward …" but he paused, and as he paused, he thought. He idly twisted a pen around in his left hand, and he leaned back in the large, leather chair that I'd been so proud to sit in as a child. "I came into the living room intent on lecturing you again. But … seeing Isabella, so happy, made me realize something. Did you know that Dr. Snow said that he's never seen her smile — a_ real_ smile — in all the years that he's known her?"

"No," I whispered, and I was selfishly happy that I'd not known her before, when she'd been so sad. For I knew that, when she was hurting, I hurt, too. I briefly wondered when she'd changed — when she'd become the happy, smiling, yet still emotional girl that I knew now. My thoughts, however, were once again cut off by my father's voice.

"She's only been happy like this … since she met you."

My heart skipped a beat at his words, and I wondered if he could possibly be speaking the truth.

"N-no, that can't be true …"

Oh, but how I wanted it to be! As selfish as it was, _I_ wanted to be the reason she smiled. I wanted to be the one who made her so happy.

"Edward, your mother and I have been very flexible with you. We realize that you're an adult, both legally and emotionally. The stunt that you pulled last night, though … we're not sure what to do. However, your punishment will not include reducing the time you can spend with Isabella, and your current seven 'O clock curfew will be changed to ten so you have some time after dark that you can spend with her. I've seen how happy you've been these past few weeks, Edward, and it's puzzled me … until now. Am I correct in assuming that it's because of _her_?"

I surprised even myself with my answer. "Yeah."

He smiled, but continued. "I don't know what you're relationship with her is, but I do know this: you need each other. It's as simple as that."

I was shocked, once again, by his words. But what shocked me more than his words was the fact that I knew his words were _true_. How had I become so dependent on a girl I'd only known for such a short time? But I knew that, were she to leave me, it would hurt so much more than anything had ever hurt before. I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue smiling if she were taken from me.

I slowly spoke.

"Thanks, Dad," I murmured quietly. _Thank you for everything. But mostly, thank you for showing me what I couldn't see myself_.

"You're welcome," he said, and he stood from his chair, pausing only to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, so let's go back downstairs."

"Uh huh," I said absently, and my father smiled.

"I'm also quite eager to meet this girlfriend of yours."

_That_ successfully snapped me out of the thought induced haze that had set over me.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Whatever you say, Edward. Whatever you say."

( _**Bella POV**_)

"Can I help?" I asked softly, feeling useless as I stood in the middle of the kitchen, listening as Alice set the table and as Edward's mother stirred the pot that was on the stove.

"I ... don't know," Esme said slowly. "Can … _can_ you?"

I smiled, nodding. She was obviously concerned about my ability to work in the kitchen, because of my blindness. She needn't worry, though. I'd been cooking for my father for a very long time. I told her as much, and she chuckled lightly before handing me a knife and what I assumed was a tomato.

"Very well, then. Would you cut the vegetables for the salad?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and she led me to the counter, where a cutting board was already set up. I placed the tomato on the board, gripped one side, and pressed the flat part of the knife against my fingers. I measured a fraction of an inch away from my delicate skin, and cut down. I did this several more times, and as soon as the tomato was in several, thin slices, I stacked them in a pile and gripped one edge, much like I had before.

"Wooooow."

But before I could cut, a little, awed voice interrupted me. I laughed softly as I felt little Alice's hand grip onto the edge of my blouse. I imagined her eyes were wide as she watched me cut the tomato into perfect, tiny squares.

"You're amazing," Alice informed me, and I could hear Esme chuckling quietly across the kitchen. I smiled down at the little girl, and placed the knife carefully down on the counter before searching for a small bowl to put the tomato in. I found it beside the cutting board.

"I'm not amazing," I said. "I'm simply cutting vegetables."

"Yeah, but you're still amazing! How do you do it without looking?"

_Without looking_.

I smiled at her innocence, and wondered if, to her, it seemed as though I simply went around with my eyes closed rather than being unable to see at all, even if I tried.

"I've been practicing for years, Ali," I said, and her fingers moved from my blouse to grip my hand. "I started cooking when I was very young. My father can't cook at all. He probably would have ended up giving us both food poisoning after a while."

Alice giggled, but then her thoughts were occupied by yet another question. "Don't you have a mommy to cook for you? My mommy cooks for me. Daddy's cooking is awful."

Another voice interrupted me then, and I was thankful. How did you explain to such a young child the idea that a mother would ever be able to leave her daughter?

"I thought you liked my pancakes, Sugar," the unfamiliar voice laughed, and then Alice disappeared from beside me. She squealed in happiness, and I was confused as to what was going on until Esme, laughingly, said, "Carlisle, put Alice down. She'll get sick."

"Yes, ma'am," the unfamiliar voice — which I now knew belonged to Edward's father — said. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

And then I felt a familiar, warm hand grip onto mine, and I smiled.

"Edward," I breathed, and the emptiness that filled me when he was away, an emptiness that I didn't even consciously notice until he was back beside me, was completely gone.

"Hello, Bella," he chuckled, and he took the knife from my hand, quickly chopping the onion and remaining tomatoes before handing them to his mother. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. C'mon. Let's sit down."

I nodded, and he led me over to the table. I ran my hands along the length of it, memorizing where the chairs sat and where I was placed. Edward sat beside me, and then the argument started.

"_I_ wanted to sit beside Bella," Alice whined, and she seemed only moments from crying. I bit my lip to hide my amusement, though my lips still lifted in a small, half-smile.

"You sit beside Emmett," Edward said, and he sounded like a pouting five-year-old. "I want to sit beside Bella."

"Wow," I interjected. "I've never been fought over before."

Edward laughed, but Alice didn't. I could hear her sniffling. I could also hear Carlisle chuckling in the background. Then, I heard a small 'slap' followed by a rebuke from Esme.

"Stop them," she hissed quietly. "Bella's going to think our children were raised by a pack of wolves." Carlisle chuckled quietly, but walked over to where Alice and Edward were now silent — they were probably having a glaring contest.

"Sweetheart, how about instead of sitting beside Bella, I give you _my_ seat tonight."

Alice gasped in awe, completely side-tracked.

"_Really_?!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Really really."

"Yaaay! I get Daddy's seat! Hear that, Emmy?" she boasted happily to her brother, who had entered the room without me realizing it. "_I_ get Daddy's seat!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, and I heard the chair across from me scrape the floor as he sat down. "I want food."

Esme laughed, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face then. I leaned over and rested my head on Edward's shoulder as I whispered, "I really like your family, Edward. They're very nice."

I could tell he was smiling, then.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he whispered quietly back, though I was sure everyone could hear us anyway. No one spoke, though, until Esme reached over both me and Edward to place a large pot of … something that smelled very good on the table.

After everyone sat down, a small prayer was said, and then everyone began talking at once. I just sat there and smiled, trying to listen to everyone at once. It was amazing, really, how many times my name was said.

"Are you very hungry?" Edward asked, and I didn't realize until then that he had dipped my food for me. My smile widened, and I shrugged, and then nodded. I really was. He laughed, and then handed me a small fork.

Words were spoken around each bite, and questions were asked — and answers given — during each pause. I was the main figure of the conversation, with everyone's questions directed towards me. I answered each one easily, and I fell into an easy, comfortable pattern. Soon, though, the food on my plate was gone, and Esme stood up — Edward and Alice with her — to clear the table. Edward told me to stay where I was, because desert would be coming soon. I did, though I was slightly uncomfortable with only Carlisle and Emmett, neither of which I had really 'seen' before.

I pressed my hands together in my lap, and let my eyes fall to the table. As he passed by to grab my plate, Edward gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"So Bella," Carlisle finally said, and I winced, but looked up to where I knew he was sitting.

"Yes, sir?"

"First, call me Carlisle. 'Sir' makes me feel old, and I don't even have grandchildren yet."

I laughed softly, and so did he.

"But what I meant to ask was this. Have you ever looked into surgery? For your eyes, I mean. There are plenty of options, you know."

I pressed my lips together tightly, and I could hear Edward freeze across the room. The stack of plates he was placing in the sink hit harder than he probably meant for them to.

"N-no, I haven't really," I mumbled, uncomfortable. "I wasn't born blind. It happened as a complication of my XP. The doctors said that they're really nothing they can do. My father asked them when we found out that I was losing my vision."

"What was it like, hearing that you'd never be able to see again?" Emmett asked, and it was the first question he'd asked me since sitting down. I got the feeling that he was uncomfortable around me.

"It was … staggering," I replied, and Edward was suddenly by my side again, holding my hand in silent encouragement. I smiled softly at him, and continued. "I was very shocked. I was also very young, so my father thought I was playing around when I said I couldn't see anything. He let it continue for several days, because I was very sick then, anyway, and so I couldn't move around much. But when I started staggering all around the house, he became worried, and we went to the doctor."

I took a deep breath before continuing. I was sure that none of them really cared, or had expected a full story when they'd asked, but now that I had started, I couldn't stop.

"My blindness occurred because of the sun. I was outside during the day, and I was in the sun for far too long. I … don't remember exactly what the doctor said, but he said there was nothing they could do." I smiled. "I've accepted this — everything — and I'm determined to live my life to the fullest."

Everyone was silent for several moments, and then yet another question was asked — this time, though, it was Edward that spoke.

"So there's no possibility that you could ever … see again?"

I shrugged. "No, not really. My eyes were damaged beyond repair. That's why they're the color they are, you know. They used to be brown. Dark, chocolate brown. Not only is my skin very sensitive to the light, but my eyes are, too. I don't know what the sun did to them, but they turned this color after I went blind."

"Brown," Edward murmured softly, his thumbs caressing my eyelids softly as my eyes fluttered closed. "I can imagine they were very deep. Very soft. But blue is beautiful, too."

I smiled and blushed, and normal conversation returned. Esme set a piece of cake in front of me, and I beamed when I realized it was cheesecake, with strawberries on top.

"Yum," I declared, and I took yet another bite, smiling. Edward chuckled.

"My mom's cheesecake is the best," he boasted, and I suppressed a smile.

"Oh, hush," Esme chided him. "You know that's not true."

And though I couldn't see her face, her words glowed with pride. My smile grew. They were such a wonderful family. So close. So loving. I briefly wished that I had a family like them, but immediately felt bad. I had Charlie. I'd always said that he was all I needed.

But was he really? Did I really need no one else? Was I really content?

I sighed, and finished my cake with a forced smile.

_**10:22 PM**_

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered softly, and he brushed his fingers across my cheek, almost as if he was unwilling to let me go. But I was sure my father was staring out the window worriedly. I sighed.

"Unless you want to meet Charlie tonight, I suggest you go," I whispered, and the words pained me. I was scared of being alone. I'd only been without Edward for such a short time in over twenty-four hours, and I was honestly still frightened that he would leave me. "Go," I whispered again, and he smiled sadly.

"All right," he said, and he squeezed my hand one final time before running back to his car. He didn't say anything else, and for that I was thankful. Saying goodbye once was hard enough.

I sighed, and turned around before walking through the open door. My father, of course, was there immediately. He helped me shrug out of my coat, but as I sat down to take my shoes off, the questioning began.

"So. What was Edwin, huh?'

"Edward," I corrected him almost silently. And then, "Yeah. That's him."

"Hmm," he sighed. "He seems ... polite."

I smiled. "He is."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said, and I sighed yet again. "I'm just sad that he had to leave. Did you get my note?"

"Yes, and the food was great, Bells," he said, and he clapped me on the shoulder. "You tired?"

"Uh huh."

I didn't particularly feel like talking — actually, I felt more like curling up and crying — so I made up some excuse about being exhausted, and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. And, without bothering about taking a shower, I fell into bed and curled up.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and my dreams were filled with the boy who had captured my heart.

* * *

Emmett is 11. I haven't found a place to put it in the story yet, and so many people are curious. So ... yeah.

**NOTE**: Please tell me your thoughts on the "metting the family" scene. I liked it a lot ... but I'm still worried about it. Lol. Did everyone accept Bella too quickly? Did anyone seem OOC?

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

And then, as we were standing together on her porch, and she was saying goodbye, I suddenly understood.

I understood the feelings that had been growing slowly inside of me, the feelings that had been taking over me. I understood why she, in such a short time, had become my _everything_.

And it was because _I loved her_.

* * *


	11. Falling In Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to **Reaching Out** for having the longest review for Ch. 10. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this to **Sierra Jade Faerie** for making me smile so darn big as I read her review. Finally, I'd like to dedicate this to .**All.The.Pretty.Corpses**. for being my youngest ( Known! ) reader.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Eleven**_

_**Previously **_...

_I didn't particularly feel like talking — actually, I felt more like curling up and crying — so I made up some excuse about being exhausted, and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. And, without bothering about taking a shower, I fell into bed and curled up._

_I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and my dreams were filled with the boy who had captured my heart._

_**February 20th, Wednesday - 2:03 PM **__— Edward POV_

It'd been almost a week since I had introduced Bella to my family, and since then, she'd been over almost every single night. We'd already called some people about having our windows tinted, and they were out doing just that today during school.

I sighed. It was going to be different — a lot darker — but it would be worth it. As soon as our windows were tinted, Bella could come over whenever she wanted to. I'd already had my car windows lined in the protective plastic, which meant that as long as Bella put on her sun-suit for the dash to and from the car, we could go back and forth between our homes any time we wanted.

I grinned, and shoved my books into my locker. In about two minutes, the bell would ring, and I would be off to my final class for the day. And then, I would drive over to Bella's.

But that thought made me gulp nervously. So far, we'd been lucky — Charlie had been at work when I'd been over. But today, he had the day off, and Bella had told me he wanted to meet me. I, of course, could deny her nothing, so today after school, I was going to 'meet the parent' so to speak.

_That_ had been an interesting conversation.

_I was sitting on my bed, frowning as I stared at the cellphone that decorated my desk. I had her number, so why not? I hadn't been able to see her all day, and with each second that passed without hearing her voice, I grew more and more uneasy._

_Ah, what the hell?_

_I picked up the phone and dialed quickly. I tapped my fingers on the bedside table as I waited._

"_Hello?"_

_The voice on the other end, however, didn't belong to Bella._

"_H-hello?" I stammered. "Is Bella there?"_

"_No; she's sleeping. May I ask who's calling?"_

"_Edward Cullen."_

"_Ah ha!" the man exclaimed, and I was sure now that this was her father. _Oh, God, please kill me now._ "So you're the one that she's been seeing, eh? Carlisle's son? He's a good man …"_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

"_Call me Charlie."_

"_Charlie."_

_There was an uncomfortable sort of silence, and then Charlie sighed._

"_I have the day off on Wednesday. Come over after school. I want to meet you."_

_I noticed that it wasn't a request — instead, a command — and quickly agreed. But as I hung up the phone after a horribly awkward goodbye, I buried my head in my hands and screamed._

But even memories of my worst waking nightmare couldn't ruin my good mood.

I was glad she'd finally told me about her disability, though. It made things so much easier, because there was nothing I wasn't willing to do for her. My family, though they had only known her for such a short time, was willing to do just about anything for her safety, too.

_Brriiiiing_.

The bell. I sighed, and slouched my way to my English class. It was, of course, boring. But I paid rapt attention, unwilling to fail another test. Only yesterday had I re-taken the Math test that I'd so horrible failed and regained my freedom. I wasn't willing to throw myself back into the hell that is curfews and rules.

"Mr. Cullen!"

So much for that, huh?

"Yes, sir?"

"The answer to question three, please."

I looked down at my paper, and, thankfully, knew the answer. I blurted it out, and went back to my thoughts. The school room disappeared around me, and I was suddenly surrounded by the meadow that I'd first met Bella in. I smiled. It was a beautiful place, really. I longed to see it during the day, but it felt almost like I was betraying Bella if I went there without her. So I didn't. If it was her refuge from the light, it would be mine, too.

The bell rang then, rudely ripping me from my thoughts, and I grinned as I jumped up and made my way out of the door. I didn't, however, make it far.

"Oh, Edwaaaard!"

I sighed, groaned, and then bit my lip against the words my mother had always taught me were not 'gentlemanly' to say. I turned around, only to come face-to-face with quite possibly the most annoying female on the face of the Earth.

"Hello, Tanya."

"Edward!"

Did she know any other words besides my name? _At all_? She just stood there grinning at me, her teeth perfectly white and straight and her lips plastered in a shade of lipstick that was entirely too dark for her.

"Um …" I began, but she cut me off.

"Would you take me out tonight?"

Since when did girls ask themselves out? Wasn't it supposed to be the boy that did that? I sighed, and mentally rolled my eyes.

"No, Tanya, I'm busy tonight."

"Busy doing what? I bet I could help," she slurred, and I could tell from her tone that she was offering way more help that I would _ever_ want.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend's father," I said plainly, and Tanya's eyes grew very wide. I hoped that Bella would forgive me for telling people she was my girlfriend — for _nothing_ in Forks stayed a secret very long, and surely she would have heard about it by the end of the day — but there was honestly no other way to make Tanya back off.

"Oh!" Tanya blinked, and she clutched her Math book close. "Well, another time then!"

Geez! Could she not take a hint!?

I sighed heavily, and began walking to my Volvo. But as I walked, I couldn't help but thank Tanya silently for approaching me. For if she hadn't, I wouldn't have come up with the idea that was running through my head now.

I smiled as I stared the car.

I was going to ask Bella to go out to dinner with me tonight.

_**3:45 PM **__— Bella POV_

How is it that Edward was the one meeting Charlie tonight, and _I_ was the one that was nervous? My hands were shaking as I paced back and forth. Would Charlie like him? Would he tell me that I could never see Edward again? But, I knew that even if he did ban me from seeing Edward, I would simply ignore him — it was hard to imagine going through the day without Edward anymore. He was my light, my sun.

I smiled.

"Bella, you're going to pace a hole in the floor."

I grinned. "Sorry, Dad."

"Why are you so nervous? I won't shoot him unless he's some kind of mass murderer, you know."

_Shoot him_.

"Oh, Dad! You wouldn't really _shoot him_ would you?" I exclaimed, and he laughed deeply at my worry. I, however, considered constructing — out of chairs and coat hangers — a blockade at the door so Edward couldn't get in. If he couldn't get in and Charlie couldn't get out, then Charlie couldn't possibly _shoot _Edward, could he?

And then the doorbell rang.

I jumped several inches, and Charlie ordered me into the living room while he opened the door. I just about vibrated into the small, cozy room I was so nervous. And then I heard_ his_ voice, and everything else melted away.

"Good afternoon," he said, and his voice was pleasantly calm.

"Good afternoon, Edward," Charlie greeted, and I frowned. I had been _so _sure he'd be interrogating Edward by now. Given, I'd never had any boys over to the house before, so I wasn't exactly sure how father's were supposed to act. But I assumed, since Charlie was a policeman and all …

"Come on in, Edward. Bella's in the living room."

"Thank you, sir."

"Charlie."

I could almost hear Edward grin. "Charlie," he repeated, and I knew, from this simple exchange, that Charlie didn't totally hate Edward. When a father insisted that a young man call him by his first name, it was usually a good sign.

"So, you're Bella's boyfriend."

I blushed several different shades of red, and buried my head in my hands.

"Her friend, yes."

"Friend," Charlie repeated, and then they were in the room with me. Edward was immediately by my side; I smiled, and he took my hand, resting his forehead against mine. I reached up, and traced the lines of his face, saddened to realize that he was stressed. Charlie, in the background, snickered. "Friends. Yeah. Sure."

I blushed again, and Edward chuckled quietly. I pulled away from him, though, and we sat together on the couch.

"So, Edward, tell me a little about yourself. Are you graduating this year? Where are you going to college?"Charlie asked, and I rolled my eyes. The interrogation had begun. But Edward answered eagerly.

"I _am_ graduating this year, actually. My father wants me to go into the medical field, but I got accepted into Julliard just a few weeks ago. I'm want to study music there."

Charlie gave a soft whistle.

"Julliard. Wow. That's impressive."

Edward was grinning, I was sure. I could tell he was quite happy by the tone of his voice. "Thank you."

"What instrument do you play?'

"The piano, mostly. I toyed with the Guitar for a while, so I can play a lot of basic stuff on there. Um … I did drums for a bit, but they were too noisy. I mostly played them while Alice — my little sister — was a baby, and the memory of her ear-piercing screams while I played was enough to put me off of them forever."

Charlie laughed, but Edward continued.

"I can also play 'the pans'. Does that count?"

"The pans?" Charlie asked, and he was confused. I was, too, but I was too busy being astonished my Edward's musical talent to dwell on the confusion much. He'd told me once that he could play the piano a bit, but still …

"The pans," Edward clarified. "Is where you steal all of your mother's baking pans and her metal spoons, lock yourself in the bathroom, and beat on them for hours on end. I mastered that one."

Charlie was speechless. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Oh," he replied, and the room fell silent. Once I had stopped laughing long enough to take a much needed breath in, though, I broke the silence.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked, and Edward nodded — I assumed he had nodded, at least, because he was silent for a very long time. Then replied verbally, realizing that I couldn't see him.

"Yeah, actually ..." he trailed off, and it seemed as though he wanted to say something. But then he continued, "Mom is disappointed that it'll just be the four of them tonight. She's used to having you over already."

I smiled. I loved his family. They were so kind, so warm. And, like him, they had accepted both my blindness and my XP without a second thought. It was strange, really, that I had gone through seventeen years of my life alone, searching for even one person willing to accept me. And then, in less than a month, I had met five simply wonderful people who both accepted me and wanted to be my friend. It was staggering, really.

"Bella?"

I was snapped from my thoughts by Edward's sweet voice. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Will you give me a tour of the house?"

"Yeah!" I agreed quickly, desperate to break out of the awkward silence that had set over the room. I loved my father and all that, but it was still very awkward.

"Maybe you could show me your bedroom?" he suggested quietly, and I heard Charlie snort in the background. I giggled, wondering if Charlie would be running for his gun if he realized that Edward had already seen my room. And stayed the night … in my room … and in my bed …

I grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him quickly to where I knew the stairs were, desperate to get him out of the line of fire. Once we were in my room, we both collapsed against the wall, laughing. As soon as I had caught my breath, though, Edward asked me something that made me breathless once again.

"Will you go out with me tonight, Bella?"

"O-out?" I stuttered. "Um … out?"

He laughed softly, and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes. His tone and his touch was very tender, very gentle. I felt my heart beating frantically in my chest.

"Yes, out. To dinner?"

"Um …" I was speechless. I had never been asked out before, even by a friend. "S-sure. That would be fun, I suppose."

"We don't have to," he added quickly. "I just thought it might be nice for you to get out. We could go into Port Angeles. Perhaps to that Italian restaurant. La Bella Italiana. I've heard they're quite good … but if you don't want to …"

"I want to!" I said quickly, cutting him off. "I_ really_ want to," I added more quietly, ducking my head and blushing. "But … I don't know … if Charlie can fend for himself or not ... you know, for dinner."

"Bella," Edward said laughingly. "If you'll let me take you out, _I'll_ make Charlie's dinner for him."

I began giggling at the image of Edward in the only apron I owned — it was bright pink. I was sure that Edward was looking at me like I was insane, but I didn't care. Once I finally caught my breath, I confirmed what I'd said only minutes before.

"Yes, then. I want to go out with you, Edward."

He was grinning, that much I knew.

"Thank you," he said, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, completely and utterly content.

_**7:20 PM** — E__dward POV_

I had been so nervous about asking her out — even as a friend — but she'd agreed so quickly. It surprised me, really. Thankfully, Charlie had been more than willing to agree to our little outing, and had convinced Bella quite easily that he could heat up the previous nights leftovers. After that, Bella had slowly become more and more excited, until the point where she began to glare out the window, willing the sun to move faster.

"Can we go now?" she asked for the millionth time, and I laughed.

"If you put on your sun-suit, we could have gone hours ago."

"I'm _not_ wearing that _thing _for my first time going out!" she said defiantly, but her lips turned up in a small smile. I bit my lip to hold my laughter in, and shared an amused look with Charlie, who was just now beginning to pull the leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"Can we go now?"

I moved to the window, and then to the door, staring up at the sky.

"Yes, I — " I said, and before the next words were out of my mouth, Bella had bolted past me and was sitting in the passenger side of the Volvo. I didn't even have time to laugh.

" 'Bye!" Charlie yelled, chuckling to himself. "Have her back before one!"

I nodded, grabbed my coat and Bella's — for though she had managed to remember her shoes, she had forgotten any sort of overcoat to keep her warm — and walked around to the driver's side of the Volvo. As soon as I was in, Bella glanced over to me and grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So. When was the last time you were in Port Angeles?" I asked as I swiftly, smoothly, backed the car out of the driveway and began to speed along the dark, empty road. Bella shrugged.

"A few years. I don't go out much ... for obvious reasons. Charlie used to take me there sometimes. We would go to the bookstores, or go shopping, or watch a movie. It was fun, and we would stay out super late."

As she spoke, the smile she wore grew increasingly soft and tender. I reached over and took her hand in mine; she blushed and ducked her head. I chuckled very lightly at her reaction, but my heart pounded fast and hard in my chest. Her soft touch seemed to send me into a spiral of emotions that I could never escape from.

"Thank you," she breathed, and I turned to look at her, taking my eyes off of the road only for a brief second.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to do this for you, you know," I whispered, and we fell silent once more. I played with the radio controls, and turned the volume down so the soft, classical number was just barely there, simply background music. It relaxed me, though, and we listened to the piano play softly the whole way to Port Angeles. When I parked in front of the restaurant, Bella cast a nervous look in my direction.

"Don't worry," I said, and I reached out still entwined hands up to gently brush my lips against her knuckles. "You'll be fine."

"I haven't been out in public — like, _public_-public — for a very long time," she breathed, and I smiled, dropping her hand. And even though I grabbed it again when I moved around the car to open the door for her, in the brief moments we weren't touching, I felt empty.

"So, hungry much?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the puzzling feelings that were coursing through me.

"Yeah," she said, and I noticed that she was smiling again. It was a small smile, but it was very soft. "I am."

We walked inside together, and the warmth that the small, cozy restaurant offered was pleasant compared to the freezing weather outside. But as we sat down at the booth that the waitress offered us, I realized first that Bella was shivering, and then that neither she or I had remembered to bring her coat inside. Smiling softly, I shrugged out of mine and wrapped it around her small shoulders.

She smiled, and buried her nose in it for a brief second before turning to me.

"Won't you be cold?" she questioned, and I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine," I said, and though the chilly air still nipped at my skin, I knew I would rather be uncomfortable myself than to ever watch her suffer. "So what do you want?"

"Um ... "

I stared at the menus, realizing then that, of course, Bella couldn't read them. I felt horrible for even asking.

"Sorry," I murmured. "How about I order for you?"

She agreed readily, and we talked while we ate. After leaving, though, I honestly couldn't remember a single word that was said. I had barely paid attention, for all of my attention was on the Angel in front of me, and all my focus was on the feelings coursing through me.

I wondered why ...

Every time she blushed, or laughed, or smiled so softly, my heart beat so fast, and a thrill ran through me that I couldn't explain. My whole body felt warm, and I could barely move for the overwhelming feelings that coursed through me. And when she took my hand, or laid her head on my shoulder, I felt complete. When she left me, I felt like there was a hole somewhere deep inside of me, a hole that only filled up when she was was near. I wondered why, when she stumbled over the side of her chair, I felt such a fierce, all-compassing need to protect her, why I felt like I never wanted to leave her side.

And then, as we were standing together on her porch, and she was saying goodbye, I suddenly understood.

I understood the feelings that had been growing slowly inside of me, the feelings that had been taking over me. I understood why she, in such a short time, had become my _everything_.

And it was because _I loved her_.

I hadn't been looking for love. I hadn't even wanted to find it. Yet, in the three weeks I'd known her — had it really been that long? — I had fallen hopelessly, completely and impossibly in love with her.

"Edward?" she breathed, and I looked up. I brushed my hand across her cheek, and though my words were pained as I fought against the emotions exploding inside of me, I smiled.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered, and I pressed my lips against her forehead softly.

_I love you_.

And then I walked away.

* * *

I feel that if I say much here, I'll ruin the dramatic ending. So I'm just gonna shut up.

**NOTE**: No, he's not walking away form her forever. Just for the night.** OH**! And the reason I'm updating early is because I'm not going to be anywhere near a computer tomorrow, and I'd much rather give this to you early than late. So here you go!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I wrote this, Bella. I ... wrote this for _you_. I wrote it _because_ of you. Every note, every feeling that coursed through me while I was writing this ... it's because this is _you_. This song is _you_."

* * *


	12. Love Me, Love You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

TO EVERYONE! I can't just pick a few. You're all _freaking_ awesome.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twelve**_

_**Previously **_...

__

And then, as we were standing together on her porch, and she was saying goodbye, I suddenly understood.

I understood the feelings that had been growing slowly inside of me, the feelings that had been taking over me. I understood why she, in such a short time, had become my _everything_.

And it was because _I loved her_.

I hadn't been looking for love. I hadn't even wanted to find it. Yet, in the three weeks I'd known her — had it really been that long? — I had fallen hopelessly, completely and impossibly in love with her.

"Edward?" she breathed, and I looked up. I brushed my hand across her cheek, and though my words were pained as I fought against the emotions exploding inside of me, I smiled.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered, and I pressed my lips against her forehead softly.

_I love you_.

And then I walked away.

_**March 7th, Friday - 4:00 PM **— Edward POV_

Days passed, and then weeks. I still hadn't told Bella that I loved her, but as each day passed, we grew closer and closer — and my love for her grew deeper and deeper. Sometimes I went over to her house, and I would help her put together dinner for Charlie. Then, we'd disappear in her room for hours, simply listening to music. Sometimes I would read to her, and sometimes we would talk. When we went over to my house, though, it was a lot less calm. Our time was spent playing with Alice, who all but worshiped Bella, and talking with my parents and Emmett.

And then sometimes ... sometimes, we would go out to our meadow, and simply sit side by side, saying nothing, doing nothing.

Every moment with her was like a dream.

I sighed, and tried to push away everything that was running so wildly through my head. I turned my attention back to the keyboard in front of me and the mess of papers that surrounded me. I placed my fingers on the keys of the piano, and they flowed smoothly through the notes I'd already committed to memory.

And then my fingers tripped over each other, and I growled in frustration as I stared down at my notes for what seemed like the millionth time. I could never get past that part! It was simply infuriating.

But as I thought of the song I was playing, and the reason I was playing it, I smiled.

I had written this song for Bella. It was _her_ song, and I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to play it for her, and then tell her that I loved her. I wanted to hold her, and tell her again and again and again how I felt. I was so sure she felt the same. Every time I touched her, or played with her hair, or simply spoke to her, her heart would speed up, and her skin would flush. Her lips always turned up in an involentary smile, and her eyes would sparkle like I'd never seen them sparkle before.

My smile grew very soft as I began playing again. The song was very quiet, very slow, very sweet.

But then my fingers tripped up again, and I growled deeply in frustration before throwing my papers across the room. They fluttered down slowly, landing on the soft, golden carpet that decotared my wooden floor.

"Edward?"

The voice was so soft. I looked up to find my mother smiling at me. Her eyes were troubled, though.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and I nodded, patting the bed beside me. She came over and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. I furiously erased the few notes in the song that simply I couldn't play, and touched a few on the keyboard, testing out the way they flowed with the previous notes of the song.

"I'm fine," I finally answered, still staring at the keyboard. "Just a little stressed."

I placed the papers on the bed beside me, and turned to my mom.

"What are you playing?" she asked curiously.

I grinned brightly. "I'm writing a song."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Oh, Edward!" she exclaimed. "That's amazing! I've been listening to you play for hours. It's simply _beautiful_! When did you start?"

I shrugged, unable to hide my pleasure at her obvious pride in me. "A few weeks ago." _The night I realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend._ "I'm writing it for ... for Bella."

Not only was my mother smiling, but now she was beaming, and her face was flushed with pride and happiness.

"Oh, how sweet," she gushed. And then, "Oh, Edward, she's so strong. I don't know how she does it. How she goes through each day. I spend so much time thinking about her, and ... you're a good boy, Edward. You're a good friend to her. I think she needs you more than she realizes. Her eyes always light up when you're around, and if you leave the room, she suddenly becomes very sad. I don't think she realizes it, though, how much she depends on you."

I smiled softly, but my smile was pained. I didn't even try and hide my emotions as I turned to stare at my mother once more. I took a deep breath in.

"Mom ... I think I'm in love with her," I muttered quietly.

My mother drew in a sharp breath, but after a few seconds of stunned silence, a smile slowly spread across her lips.

"Edward ... " she breathed, but she seemed unable to say anything else. I just smiled, and then I blushed and looked down at my hands. But then I felt a soft hand on my cheek, and I looked up into my mother's eyes. She spoke slowly, quietly. "Edward, a life with Bella would be very, very hard. Are you sure ... and you don't even know if things would ever go this far ... but are you sure that you could ... live with her forever?"

I felt an unexplainable anger rise up within me, and I turned away from my mother, unable to look her in the eye.

"I love her! I don't care if she's blind! I don't care if she can never go out into the sun! I would be willing to give everything up for her, mom! _Everything_!" I shouted, and even as I said the words, I realized they were true. Softer this time, I repeated, "I would give up everything."

The surprise that had lit my mother's eyes slowly melted away until she was smiling again. She took my hands in hers, and leaned very close.

"Don't break her heart, Edward," she whispered, and then she stood to her feet and walked to the door. But before she walked out, she added, almost silently, "It would kill her."

And then she was gone, and I was left alone in angered silence. I clenched my fists together tightly, and tried to calm myself down. How _could_ she!? How could my mother think that, just because Bella was blind, or because she lived in fear of the sun, that I could stop loving her? Or that I would choose a life without her, simply because she would make _my_ life difficult?

I took a deep breath in to calm my pounding heart, and turned back to my music.

I would tell her.

I would tell her soon.

_I love you, Bella_.

_**8:12 PM **— Bella POV_

"Just a little further."

I grinned brightly, almost jumping up and down with excitement as Edward led me slowly forward. My feet, bare, cold, brushed across the wooden floor quickly. Laughing, I reached forward, grasping Edward's hand in mine.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, and Edward was suddenly beside me, his chest pressed against my back, both of my hands clasped in his.

"Yes," he breathed, and he moved me forward only a few more steps. He asked me to sit, and I did. I smiled, and he sat beside me. He took my hands in his, and turned me until I was facing him.

"I wanted to show this to you, Bella. Remember when I said I could play the paino just a bit?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I smiled, wondering if he was going to play for me. The thought excited me.

"I lied," he said quickly, and his words were rushed then. "I can play a lot more than just a _bit_. I've even written a few songs. I've been playing since I was three. I just didn't ... "

And even though he trailed off, unable to continue, I didn't mind. Even if he _had_ continued, I wouldn't have caught a single word of it. My eyes were open wide in shock.

"T-three?" I gasped, remembering how small I had been when _I_ was three. I couldn't imagine his hands, so small, being able to reach the different keys on a piano. I smiled, though, as I imagined Edward — so little — sitting upon a pinao bench.

He finally spoke. "Yeah. I was always jamming on the keys when my father would sit me beside him while he played. I was simply facinated by the piano, so my parents put me in classes. I wrote my first song when I was twelve."

"I always knew you were amazing," I said, and he laughed brightly.

"Yeah, well ... "

But he trailed off again, and took my hand in his.

"Anyway, I just ... want to show you something."

He dropped my hand then, and though I missed the warmth deeply, I barely noticed, for right then, the most beautiful music I'd ever heard slowly began to wash over me. It continued on and on, and at one point, Edward leaned over, and brushed his lips gently across my cheek.

I shivered as he whispered softly in my ear.

"I wrote this, Bella. I ... wrote this for _you_. I wrote it _because_ of you. Every note, every feeling that coursed through me while I was writing this ... it's because this is _you_. This song is _you_."

His words sent shivers down my spine, and I could help but let my eyes flutter closed as the music continued to surge around me. It was so soft. So sweet. _So beautiful_. I couldn't possibly have inspired ... _this_, yet I pushed away those feelings of insecurity as I tried to paint a picture in my mind of Edward as he played for me.

I could imagine his fingers, so strong, flowing so perfectly across the piano. I could imagine his eyes, dancing with happiness, and I could imagine the smile that I knew was dancing across his lips.

I breathed in deeply, and let my head rest on his shoulder. Each note that washed over me stuck something deep inside, and before I knew what was happening, I was sobbing quietly against his shoulder, unable to control the emotions that were raging inside of me.

He was so beautiful. So perfect. And yet, he wanted to be _my_ friend. He wanted to live his life with _me_, to spend his days reading to me when I couldn't read to myself. It was amazing, really. Staggering, that such a perfect creature would care even in the slightest about _me_.

I continued to sob, and I could feel him stiffen beside me. But I rested a hand on his arm in comfort, silently letting him know everything was all right. He seemed to understand, and without even pausing in his playing, he relaxed, and he hummed the song in my ear as he played very softly.

And then it ended.

Edward turned to face me, and his hands came up to cup my face. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I smiled, breathing him in. His thumbs brushed away the tears that flowed so slowly down my pale cheeks, and I took a deep, shuddering breath in, unable to control the tears that now so freely fell.

"Edward ... " I began, but I couldn't continue. My words caught in my throat, and I was unable to force them out past the sobs.

"Bella, I have something to tell you, and if I don't say it now, I'll never be able to work up the courage again."

He paused, and took a deep breath in, and as I felt his hands shaking on mine, I realized suddenly that I knew what he was going to say.

_I don't want to see you again any more_.

I could feel my heart beginning to break, and my breathing was heading toward hypervenelation. I tried to keep the tears in, but I couldn't quite manage.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, and I was suddenly in his arms.

_Please, no. Please don't let him leave me_, I begged silently, praying to any God that might hear me. _Please don't take him away. He's all I have_.

"E-Edward," I stuttered, and he held me tighter. "D-don't leave me."

He seemed almost angry then. He pulled away from me very suddenly, and although I couldn't see his face, I could imagine his eyes, alight with the anger I could feel raidating from him now. Oh, God, what had I said? What had I done wrong? _Please_ ...

"Bella," he whispered, and I could tell that it was taking everything he had to keep his voice as calm as it was. "I. Will. _Never_. Leave. You," he said forcefully, stressing each and every word. And as he pulled me tightly into his arms once more, I knew he was speaking the truth. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands, desperate to hold him to me.

"Edward," I sobbed, and he rocked me back and forth slowly.

"Bella, I ... I lo — "

But I didn't let him speak. I had ... I had to let him know. I had to tell him how I truly felt.

"Edward, I love you," I breathed, and his whole body became stiff. I smiled, burying my head in his chest as I breathed the final words that ran through my mind. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

There was a long pause, and then Edward finally spoke. "I love you, too, Bella," he whispered, and there was such pain lacing his words that I felt I would lose myself in it. It felt like I was suffocating, like I was drowning.

_I love you._

_You're the best friend I could ever ask for._

* * *

Once again, I feel that if I say much I will, number one, ruin the moment and, number two, end up begging you not to kill me.

**NOTE**: So Sad. Poor Edward. Enough said. Also, someone asked why I'm not doing the extended previews anymore. The reason I was doing them was to get a wide range of opinions of the next chapter, and not enough people were even looking. I might start againt soon, but ... yeah.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"How about," Charlie said suddenly, breaking into my thoughts. "You come with me to the reservation tonight. I'm going to visit an old friend, and I'm sure he would love to have you there. Remember Billy? And his children? Rachael, Rebecka and Jacob? It's been a long time, huh?"

* * *


	13. Fight For Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to **mgirl13** for having the longest review for Ch. 12. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate it to **EVERYONE**, because you made me smile so much as you freaked out about Jacob. Finally, I'd like to dedicate this to **Lullydoll**. I'm not telling why yet ... but you'll figure it out soon.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_"Edward, I love you," I breathed, and his whole body became stiff. I smiled, burying my head in his chest as I breathed the final words that ran through my mind. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."_

_There was a long pause, and then Edward finally spoke. "I love you, too, Bella," he whispered, and there was such pain lacing his words that I felt I would lose myself in it. It felt like I was suffocating, like I was drowning._

I love you.

You're the best friend I could ever ask for.

_**March 7th, Friday - 11:59 PM **— Edward POV_

I had been sitting here, simply existing, for over three hours. I was breathing, but I wasn't living. I was crying. I knew men shouldn't cry, but I couldn't stop. I was trying to hide all the pain inside. I was trying to be strong. But who was I being strong for?

I buried my head in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. The sound, though, was but a painful whimper, barely escaping my throat past the sobs that had taken over me the second Bella had left.

_Bella_.

It was painful even thinking her name. Thinking about _her_ was so much worse. Thinking of the way her soft lips had moved as she'd first whispered that she'd loved me — oh, how my heart had beat when she'd said those three words! — and then whispered that, to her, I was but a friend.

_"Edward, I love you."_

I let her words run around in my mind again and again and again, trying to convince myself that they were true. That she loved me the way I loved her. That she saw me as more than a friend. That she couldn't live without me, as I couldn't live without her. But every time I replayed those three, beautiful words in my head, the others followed ... and I could do nothing to stop them.

_"You're the best friend that I could ever ask for."_

And every time they repeated, over and over, like a never-ending nightmare, my heart tore a little more. Soon, I was sure, it would completely break, and I would be left in pieces.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

"No!" I shouted hoarsely, and I could almost imagine my father stiffening. I didn't care. I buried my head in my pillow, briefly wondering why I had sheathed myself in darkness — why I had turned out all the lights and shut my windows — when all the darkness would do is remind me of _her_.

"Edward."

He spoke my name so softly, and as he moved closer, the memories of times past when he had comforted me — when he had held me close, and whispered that everything would be all right — came flooding back.

"Daddy," I breathed, and I sounded so vulnerable. My emotions were so raw, and I knew that if he said even one wrong word, I would break.

"Let it all out," he whispered, and he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I knew the time when he could hold me on his knee was long past, and now this was the only way he knew to offer comfort. "Let it all out."

And I did. I sat there, and I sobbed dry sobs for what seemed forever. I rolled over onto my back, and as I stared out at the moon, I whimpered.

Eventually, though, the sobs quieted. I knew that it wasn't because I was better, though. It was simply because I had run out of tears to cry.

"How are you feeling?" my father probed gently, and I couldn't meet his eyes. I hadn't cried in years, and now that I was finished, I felt stupid for my childish actions.

"Hurt. Broken," I murmured. "I feel like dying."

And even though I wasn't looking directly at him, I could still see the tiny, pained smile float across his lips.

"What happened?" he asked, and I felt the emotion come rushing back as I thought back to those painful few moments in the drawing room.

"I love her, Dad. I really do. So much. But ... she ... doesn't feel the same. She only w-wants to be my friend. It hurts. A lot. It hurts so ... so much. I didn't think it could possibly hurt this much."

"Don't give up, Edward," my father said, and the hand that was on my shoulder moved, and second later, my father was running his fingers through my hair in the same way that he had done when I was small enough to fit on his lap. The way that had comforted me, and soothed me. "_Never_ give up. Never. She might love you as a friend now, but that could change. In as little as a single moment, that could change. Never give up. Even if she moves on, and decides to love someone else, never stop fighting."

I closed my eyes, and tried to let my father's words comfort me.

"You know," he continued, and I could tell he was smiling now. "When I met your mother, she was engaged to be married to another man."

My eyes snapped open, and I looked up at my father in surprise. He smiled down at me.

"Well, it's true! She'd broken her ankle falling out of a tree, and was rushed to the ER. I think I fell in love with her that very day. I didn't see her again for several months. Not until she came back to get her cast removed. You know, she was supposed to be married three weeks before we saw each other for the second time, but the wedding was postponed because of her ankle." He paused, and took a deep breath in. "We never told you this, Edward. But perhaps you need to know. I always thank God that she broke her ankle, because in those three weeks that she her wedding was postponed, she found out that her fiance was abusive, and was cheating on her, and didn't love her the way she loved him. I always think, 'what if'? What if she hadn't broken her ankle? Would she have been stuck in an abusive relationship, too scared to break it off?"

He paused again, possibly to take in my reaction — but I was far too numb to really feel anything besides surprise and shock — but continued after several seconds.

"I waited for her for three years, Edward. Three years after I first saw her, and I spent all that time knowing that I loved her. So much. And then ... one day, I saw her randomly on the street. And she looked so beautiful. I ran eight blocks, trying to catch up with her before I asked her out. I asked her to marry me two months later. You were a honeymoon baby," he added, almost as an afterthought, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Too much information!" I said, and he laughed with me. And as I laughed, I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I was still hurting — and I would be hurting until the day that Bella told me that she loved me, too — but I was better. My heart was still broken, and only _she_ could piece it back together ... but I felt that, in time, I would be OK.

I smiled up at my father.

"Thank you," I whispered very softly, and he ruffled my hair before standing up.

"You're welcome, Eddie. Get some sleep. You're exhausted, I know you are."

"Dad?" I called, and he paused in the doorway of my room, looking back. "Would it be ... horrible of me to call Bella and ask her not to come over tomorrow? I don't ... think I can ... hold myself together that soon."

My father smiled very softly.

"I don't think it's horrible at all. You need time. At least a little of it."

I nodded, and laid my head on the tear-soaked pillow beneath me. I curled up in the large, warm bed, and let my eyes flutter closed.

And that was the first night, since I'd met her, that I didn't dream of Bella.

_**March 8th, Saturday - 4:02 PM **— Bella POV_

"What's wrong, Munchkin?" Charlie asked, ruffling my hair as he dropped down onto the couch beside me. I laughed softly, but my expression turned sad again very quickly. I sighed deeply, and rested my chin in my hands.

"Edward called. He's sick, and he can't come over tonight. He didn't want me to come over there, either, because he doesn't want _me_ to get sick. What will I do? I'm so bored."

Charlie laughed. I leaned onto him, and smiled a small smile.

"You've become very attached to this boy," he said jokingly. "You can't go through a single day anymore without needing to be with him."

"Shut up," I muttered playfully, but my frowned returned. Perhaps Charlie was right. I _had_ become too attached to Edward. He was almost like a drug. But he was a drug I would willingly take for all of my life.

"How about," Charlie said suddenly, breaking into my thoughts. "You come with me to the reservation tonight. I'm going to visit an old friend, and I'm sure he would love to have you there. Remember Billy? And his children? Rachael, Rebecka and Jake? It's been a long time, huh?"

I did remember. Only vaguely — and I only remembered Jake by name rather than face because we had both been so small the last time I'd seen him — but I did remember. I smiled.

"Yeah! That would be great, dad," I said, and I really meant it. He smiled brightly at me — possibly excited that I was actually spending time away from my personal drug — and jumped up from his seat on the couch. I could hear him walk across the floor.

"Great," he said, and I could only barely hear him as he walked further and further away. "Let me call Billy. Obviously, we'll be there a tiny bit late. Can't have you in the sun ... "

His words trailed off, but his excitement didn't waver. As soon as he was off the phone, he poked me into making dinner early so we could leave as soon as it got dark. I did, and I hungrily devoured the chicken and rice, eager to see — er ... hear? — my old friends again. But ... I became nervous as soon as I climbed inside the cruiser. We had been so small the only few times we'd met. Would they, now that they were older, consider me a freak, much like everyone else did?

I was nervous the whole way to La Push, and the drive seemed much longer than it really was. When we arrived, though, I briefly considered waiting outside all night while Charlie and Billy yapped. I would be perfectly comfortable inside the car ...

"Bella!"

I jumped at the voice, and I looked around almost as if I expected to see someone. The voice was not one I recognized. It was happy, and soft, and it made me feel warm. I sighed, and I stepped out of the car. A large, warm hand caught mine immediately, and I couldn't help the smile that spread slowly across my lips.

"Hi!" the voice introduced itself. "I'm Jacob. My father told me all about you. About the sun, and the blindness and stuff. That's cool with me. I'll make sure you're safe while you're here," he rambled on, and I noticed that, as we walked toward the house, he didn't let go of my hand, and he helped me up the stairs and through the unfamiliar halls of his home. He reminded me a lot of Edward, actually, in that he wouldn't let me do anything alone. He was constantly hovering, but not in an annoying sort of way. More in a comfortable, I-know-I'm-safe-with-him-around, sort of way.

"So," Jacob probed at one point. "Tell me about yourself."

It all came rushing out. I told him everything. Unlike with Edward, I wasn't nervous, or afraid that he would leave me. But, unlike with Edward, when I was with Jacob, my heart didn't beat frantically every time he touched me, and I didn't blush every time he looked at me. It was different. But it was nice.

When we left, though, when my hand was finally taken from Jacob's large, warm paw, I felt sad that I had to leave his side. I waved to him, and I climbed back into the cruiser, completely content.

I fell asleep easily that night, and Jacob stared in my dreams alongside Edward.

_**March 9th, Sunday - 6:10 PM **— Edward POV_

By Sunday evening, I was feeling much better. Optimistic, even. I smiled and hummed softly as I worked to set the table for my mom. I wasn't staying for dinner, though. I had plans to ask Bella out again. I wanted to take her to Seattle, but I knew that was too far, and instead was planning to take her to a small, out-side cafe that was on the out-skirts of Port Angeles. It was personally owned by an older man and his wife, and they were both very kind.

I wasn't, of course, completely sure that Bella would say yes, but she had agreed so easily last time that my outlook was very positive.

"You should call her," my mother advised as I took a stack of plates out of the cupboard. "That would give her some time to get ready."

I smiled and nodded, setting the small stack of plates down before heading toward the phone.

"Good idea," I murmured idly, taking the phone into my hand and dialed the now familiar number. It rang several times, and then Charlie, on the other end, picked up.

"Hello?" he said, and he sounded slightly distracted. I tapped my foot on the floor, eager to hear Bella's voice.

"Good evening, Charlie," I said politely. Then, "Is Bella around? I want to ask her something."

"Nah," Charlie said absently, and I wondered briefly if he was in the middle of something. "She's with Jacob tonight."

"Jacob?" I whispered, and I could feel some of the pain that I'd just managed to hold at bay returning. Who was Jacob? A friend? And why hadn't she told me about him? She told me everything ... "Um ... when is going to be home?" I asked weakly, and though Charlie didn't seem to notice the change in my attitude, my mother was watching me a with a concerned expression.

"Late, probably. I didn't really give her a curfew ... " he trailed off, and I bit back the pain that was rising within me.

"All right. Well, will ... will you tell her that I called?" I asked, and Charlie said he would. After a quiet goodbye, I hung up the phone. My hands rested on it, unmoving, and I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

_Jacob_.

Who was he?

_She's with Jacob tonight_.

She hadn't even told me. She probably assumed, though, that I was still 'sick'.

I skipped dinner that night, and as I laid on my bed and thought about Bella, the girl I loved, and this Jacob guy ... I wished more than anything that I hadn't lied to Bella when I'd told her I was sick last night. If I hadn't ...

But I refused to dwell on 'what if's'. Instead, I sighed deeply, and vowed that I would drop by Bella's house tomorrow after school.

But as I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep. I kept imaging everything that could possibly happen in the few hours I would be imprisoned in school, and each possibility tortured me more than the last. Finally, around midnight, I stumbled from my bed and pulled on a sweater and a pair of shoes. Silently, I opened the window to my second-story bedroom, and climbed out.

I had to see her. I didn't care what time it was. I had to see her, to touch her, to simply be with her.

_Never give up, Edward. Fight for her_.

* * *

**VOTING FOR "THE TWILIGHT AWARDS" STARTS TODAY!**

If you would like to vote, and don't know how to, go to my homepage ( link right above the avatar in my profile ), then to "My forums" and then to "How to Vote". I have step-by-step instructions.

**NOTE**: This story is up for **Most Creative ( Incomplete Story ) **and** Best Human Edward ( Incomplete Story)**. ALSO! They're doing a "Best of the BEST" thing, where you vote for one story out of EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. ( One for complete, and one for incomplete. ) I would love it if you would vote for me, but if you honestly think another story is better than mine, please vote for it. THANK YOU!!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Tell me what you're thinking," he finally requested, and I smiled.

"I'm thinking about you. But that's no big deal," I added, and I could almost taste his disappointment, so I quickly added, "Because you're all I think about anymore. But don't get smug about it," I threatened, and he laughed.

* * *


	14. Sight Unseen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **EVERYONE**who has read/reviewed/faved/alerted this story. I can't pick just three; I tried, and I couldn't. I really couldn't. You're all too freaking awesome!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_But I refused to dwell on 'what if's'. Instead, I sighed deeply, and vowed that I would drop by Bella's house tomorrow after school._

_But as I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep. I kept imaging everything that could possibly happen in the few hours I would be imprisoned in school, and each possibility tortured me more than the last. Finally, around midnight, I stumbled from my bed and pulled on a sweater and a pair of shoes. Silently, I opened the window to my second-story bedroom, and climbed out._

_I had to see her. I didn't care what time it was. I had to see her, to touch her, to simply be with her._

Never give up, Edward. Fight for her.

_**March 10th, Monday - 1:02 AM **— Bella POV_

"Bella!"

I was sure I was going insane. Surely I was. I'd never heard voices before, of course, but they say that there's always a first time for everything ...

I smiled to myself, happy that my delusions at least sounded like _him_. If I was going crazy, he was the only one I wanted to be talking to me in my head. Maybe my obsession with him had finally gotten out of control. I didn't care. I smiled.

"_Bellaaaaaa_!"

The voice, however, was joined this time by a loud 'thunk' on my window.

Oh.

So I wasn't insane.

I stumbled to my feet, smiling hugely as I threw open the window. It creaked and cracked, and I briefly wondered when the last time I'd opened it was. I couldn't remember. I really didn't care.

"Edward?" I whispered, and I heard a loud grunt followed by yet another thunk. And then he was in my room, and I was in his arms, and the world around me melted away. Nothing mattered. _Nothing_. I buried my head in his chest, and closed my eyes, completely content.

"Bella," he breathed, and he cradled my head in his hands, his fingers dancing over the soft skin of my face as though I was a porcelain doll, about to break. "I missed you. God, I'm pathetic," he whispered, and he laughed softly. "I've only been away from you for two days, and yet it seems like a small portion of forever."

I couldn't think of anything to say. What _was_ there to say when your best friend goes and says something as sweet as that? So I just whispered his name again, and held tightly to him.

"I'm sorry I came so late," he said, and his words were rushed. I barely caught them, though, because the sound of his voice was so beautiful. He continued to speak. "I called earlier, and your father said you were gone. I couldn't stay away, though. I had to see you. To touch you. To hold you. I can't live without you, Bella," he breathed, and I didn't realize until that moment, when he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, that his beautiful words had caused tears to well up in my eyes.

"Edward."

It seemed I was incapable of saying anything but his name. He noticed, and chuckled breathlessly.

"That all you can say? Aren't you at least a little glad to see me? It's been all of fifty-two hours and thirty-three minutes since we saw each other last." He paused, and then added quickly, "Not that I'm counting, or anything."

I chuckled then, and the spell was broken.

"Of course I'm glad to see you," I said, and I held myself even closer to him. He smiled against my skin, and moved us until we were sitting on my bed.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked, and his hands ran up and down my cold, bare arms. "I don't think I could bare leaving you again."

I smiled, and nodded, and laid down on the bed, pulling him down beside me. He held out his arms, and I gladly wiggled into his embrace once more. I sighed happily, and laid my head on his chest. I'd previously been unable to sleep, but now, with my personal Angel beside me, sleep came easily.

_**5:11 AM**— Edward POV_

Charlie came around to check on Bella before work, and I just barely had enough time to scramble from her arms and under the bed before the door opened and he peeked in. Thank God it was still dark, or he would have seen me peering out from under Bella's quilt. I grinned as he closed the door behind him, and then jumped back into the bed and pulled Bella close.

"Edward," she murmured, and I thought for a second that she was awake. But she smacked her lips together a few times, mumbled my name again, and settled silently against my chest.

And the fact that it was _my _name she whispered in her sleep made my heart pound fast and hard. I brushed my fingers against her soft skin, and breathed a sigh of contentment.

She was so beautiful as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so free. She wiggled, though, and I tried to suppress my quiet laughter as she propped both of her feet up on my stomach. My laughter, however, was sharply cut off as she whispered, in her sleep, once more.

"Love you," she breathed, and my heart seemed to stop for several seconds. And then it ached painfully as those two, simple words ran free in my mind.

_If only she loved me as I loved her_.

But then I remembered my father's words, and smiled, brushing my lips against Bella's cheek before laying my head on the soft pillow beneath me.

_Never stop fighting, Edward. Never stop fighting_.

I knew it would hurt, and I knew I would fail. I would fail, again and again, because I simply wasn't strong enough.

But I would try.

I smiled.

I was going to take her out to dinner tomorrow, and buy her flowers. Roses, maybe. Her favorite. Because they, like her, were beautiful but unreachable. Maybe I would get her thornless roses, because like the roses had been stripped of their protection against the world, I planned on carefully, slowly, softly, tearing down the barriers that Bella had set up around herself.

_**8:20 AM**— Bella POV_

When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms. I smiled, and let my eyes flutter closed again, reveling in the warmth that surrounded me. Edward was beside me, and I could ask for nothing more.

"Good morning, beautiful," a soft, sweet voice whispered, and smiled against his chest.

"Morning," I mumbled, and he chuckled deeply. I could feel the vibrations of his chest as he laughed, and I felt so happy in that moment that it was indescribable. I truly did love Edward. I didn't know how I would live without him. He was my only friend, the only one I'd ever felt so close to. Of course, now there was Jacob, too, but ... I didn't ... it wasn't the same. When I was around him, I felt happy ... but not _happy_. Jacob was a light in my world of darkness, but Edward was my _sun_.

"Sleep well?" he murmured softly, and I nodded. I had slept comfortably in his arms, not even waking once as I so often did.

"How about you?" I mumbled, and I sat up though I didn't want to. I would be more than happy to lay in Edward's arms all day, but I didn't suppose that was an option.

Then realization hit.

"Edward Cullen," I thundered sleepily. "Are you skipping school?"

He laughed beside me, and I couldn't hold onto my anger as other feelings — ones I could explain, for how could I explain something I'd never felt before? — filled me to the very brim.

"Yes," he admitted. "But only first period. I'll be to school just in time to miss gym."

Well, I couldn't blame him. Gym _was_ awful. Even if I'd never gone to school, I still knew that anything that required you run after a ball or, god forbid, try and dunk the ball through something the size of your own head, was awful.

"Hmmph," I finally offered, and I knew Edward was smiling as he sat up beside me.

"Breakfast?" he offered, and I nodded eagerly, not realizing until that moment how truly hungry I was. "I'll cook for you," he said, and he stood up — I could feel the bed move under me — and let his fingers dance across my face. "Take a minute to wake up and use the restroom, all right?"

I nodded and smiled, clasping my hands together in my lap.

But as Edward leaned down and brushed his lips ever-so-gently against my cheek, my heart began to speed, and my cheeks flushed red. I chuckled lightly, and then he was gone.

I flopped back onto my bed, letting my arms and legs land where they may as I tried to sort through the feelings that coursed through me.

Edward roused things in me that I didn't know even existed. I felt things for him I'd never felt for _anyone_ before.

I had thought these feelings were normal.

And then I'd met Jacob.

I had held his hand, too, and yet my heart didn't speed as it did now, even after Edward had left me. I'd talked to him for hours, and yet I didn't feel like the words that came out of his mouth were like the air I breathed. But if the things I felt for Jacob were friendship ...

... then what was this that I was feeling for Edward? Was this love? I didn't know. How could I know, when the only like of love I'd ever felt before was the love I felt for my father? How could I tell the difference between the feeling of wanting to be someone's friend, and someone's ... only love?

I sighed, and shoved the thoughts from my mind, choosing to dwell on other things — mainly, the smell of bacon cooking down stairs.

I stood from my bed, and ran a brush quickly through my hair. I grabbed the outfit that Charlie had set out for me — he always set out my clothes before work, so I didn't end up in plaid jeans and polka-dot blouses. After I was decent, I bounded happily down the stairs, remembering my previous tumbles and therefore being careful. I ended up in the kitchen without so much as even a scratch on me, and reveled in my accomplishment.

And then _he_ was beside me again, and my heart began to hammer once more.

"I hope you're hungry," he said, and I could hear the happiness lacing his voice. "I made bacon, and sausage, and eggs, and toast. Orange juice, too."

I was sure I was grinning like an idiot as Edward helped me to sit down. He sat beside me, and waited anxiously while I took the first bite.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, my blind eyes opening wide. "This is _amazing_! Where did you learn to cook?" I demanded as an afterthought, but didn't bother to wait for his answer before taking another bite, and then another.

"My mom," he answered, and I beamed at the mention of Esme.

"Can I come over later today?" I asked, anxious to see his family again.

"I suppose ... " he said, but he trailed off, put down his fork, and turned to me. To be polite, I did the same, though I couldn't, of course, see him. He continued. "But I was kind of wondering, for dinner ... if you'd let me take you out again. Maybe we could see my family tomorrow?"

Again, those feelings over took me and overflowed. I nodded furiously.

"Oh, yes! I would love that, Edward."

Not only did I get to get outside of Forks, outside of these four walls that had held me prisoner for so many years, but I got to spend time alone with Edward. Not that we didn't spend time alone, anyway ... but this was different.

Edward chuckled, and I could hear his fork scrape against his plate as he turned back to his food.

"Excellent. Oh, and wear something nice — very nice. A dress, maybe — and warm," he added, and I puzzled over his words as I began to eat again — slowly this time.

I was curious about where he would be taking me, but as I wondered, I realized that I didn't care.

Because as long as I was with him, it didn't matter.

_**6:45 PM — **Edward POV_

What was this game that we were playing, anyway? She told me she loved me as a friend, but when I touched her, or kissed her soft skin, she flushed and her heart beat so fast. I knew she felt for me more than she realized, but _why_ didn't she realize it? Had she really been so sheltered that she believed that these feelings were mere friendship?

Or was I wrong? Did she truly, honestly, love me only as a friend? Was I over-analyzing the feelings I was sure I sometimes saw in her eyes? Was I misreading her actions, her expressions?

I sighed, and tugged the sleeve of my shirt up a little until I had successfully rolled both the left and right up to my elbows. It was a soft, sky-blue button-up. I left the top three buttons un-buttoned, and tucked the length of the bottom into the faded blue jeans that hugged my body softly. My hair was slicked back — though I knew that the second the water from my shower dried, it would be a mess again — and my face was freshly shaven.

I smiled into the mirror, and almost didn't recognize the boy that looked back at me. I saw his cheeks, so flushed, and the happy sparkle that lit his eyes. One I'd never seen before.

And it was in that moment that I realized exactly how much the star of my dreams and my every waking moment had changed me.

She had _changed_ me. Not only had she made me happy, not only had she given me a reason to continue smiling, she had really, truly _changed _me.

Still grinning like an idiot, I bounded down the stairs, only to be met by my mother, laughing so softly.

My grin grew.

"Ah, I love her so much, mom. I'm going to fight for her. I'm going to tell her how I _honestly_ feel, and I'm going to fight. I'm never giving up," I said, my voice laced with the passion that was racing through me now, and she didn't even have a chance to respond before I was running out the door.

I looked up at the sky, and I'd never been happier to see the sun disappearing below the horizon.

"Bella," I breathed, and yet another smile broke out on my face as I climbed inside my car. I sped down the road, just above the speed limit, and when I was parked outside of Bella's house, I felt the emptiness that I hadn't even realized was taking over me disappear.

I was out of the car and knocking on the door in five seconds flat. But it was answered by Charlie, and he rose an eyebrow at my ridiculous expression.

"So, you're taking my little girl out again, are ya?" he said, his voice gruff, and I didn't even have time to nod before the object of my love elbowed her father out of the way and threw herself into my arms.

"Edward!" she sang, and I chuckled, brushing my fingers through her carefully curled hair. But when I pulled back a little, I gasped. She was wearing a soft, snow-white dress that ended just below her ankles. It hugged tightly to her body softly, but flowed out around her hips and knees. Flower patterns climbed from the middle of the dress to the top, ending just along her collarbone. It was strapless, but in the place of straps was a small, yet very pretty, string of pearls. Her hair was piled into a mess of curls on top of her head, and she had never looked more beautiful.

I couldn't breathe for a very long minute.

"Edward?" she whispered, and when I looked into her face, she was blushing and looking down. I grinned, and took her hand into mine, brushing my fingers along each finger. "Is it too much?" she breathed. "Does it look bad?"

"No! No, it's not too much. And my God, Bella ... you are so beautiful," I assured her, speaking each word slowly, truthfully. "So beautiful."

She beamed, and her eyes were dancing happily. And, staring into them — so soft, so deep — the feelings that I had convinced myself I was imaging were suddenly so ... so clear. How could she _not_ feel the same for me as I did for her?

Perhaps she did, and she had only just recently realized it. Maybe she was afraid of telling me now, because I had responded to her — when she'd told me she loved me as a friend — as a friend would. Perhaps she thought _I_ didn't love her.

I smiled, and I vowed that I would tell her. Soon. Maybe tonight. Who knew?

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked, and Bella nodded, and reached out to take my hand.

"What time should I have her back?" I asked Charlie, meeting his eyes for the first time that night. He had been smiling at us — very softly — but quickly recomposed his face to the frown that a father seeing his daughter going on her first date might wear.

"Um ... doesn't matter. Before dawn? I know she rarely ever gets out. Take her on a walk after dinner or something," he said, and I smiled brightly. No curfew? Wow.

"I'll take good care of her," I vowed, and then we were off. Her head was resting so very gently on my shoulder, and I couldn't have been happier. I sighed in contentment, and reached over, clasping her hand in mine. She smiled very sweetly, and I wanted so badly to give her the roses that were tucked safely away in the backseat. But I wouldn't. Not until ...

I smiled, and pressed harder on the gas pedal. I was so anxious. I was going to tell her tonight.

Tonight, when I gave her the roses, I would tell her that I loved her. And not just as a friend, but as so much more.

_( **Bella POV **)_

I wished more than anything that, in this moment, I could see the angel that God had seen fit to send me. Because really, how could he be any less? He was my angel. My miracle. The one who had saved me from the emotional darkness that had been slowly taking me over.

I smiled as he walked around to the passenger side of the car to help me out. His hand grasped mine, and he wrapped his other arm around my waist as he led me forward.

"Where are we? Describe it for me, please," I breathed, and he pressed his face against my neck. I could feel him smiling.

"We're at a little cafe just outside of Port Angeles," he whispered, and his lips were so close to my ear. "It's outside, and there are lights everywhere. Candles woven into the green cedar. The tables are far enough apart that people can hold quiet conversations. Oh, it's beautiful, Bella. The stars are out, and the sky is clear. No hint of rain. The flickering lights light everything up so softly. So brightly. I wish you could see it."

And I could. Through his descriptions, his passion, I saw everything. I saw what he described, and what he felt. And it_ was_ beautiful.

"Table for two?" a loud, bubbly voice asked, and I immediately stiffened. Edward noticed, and ran his hand slowly, softly, up and down my bare arm. Goosebumps immediately erupted on my skin, and I shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. Edward, however, wrapped the jacket I'd brought tightly around me, anyway.

"Yes," he finally replied, and we were led to a small table in the middle of the cafe, from the sound of it. Voices were all around me, surrounding me. It made me feel claustrophobic, really. When you relied on sound rather than sight, many things could become very overwhelming. I didn't mention anything, though Edward, of course, noticed.

"Something further back?" he asked the waitress, and we were moved quickly to a silent table in the corner. I smiled, and relaxed.

Edward and I were silent, except for when he ordered our food. Like last time, I gave him free reign over what went in my mouth. I didn't much care.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he finally requested, and I smiled.

"I'm thinking about you. But that's no big deal," I added, and I could almost taste his disappointment, so I quickly added, "Because you're all I think about anymore. But don't get smug about it," I threatened, and he laughed.

"All right. I won't. But you should know," he said off-handedly, "That you're all I ever think about anymore, too."

I blushed, and ducked my head, but a tiny smile played on my lips.

"You really do look very beautiful," he murmured softly, and my smile grew and my blush expanded. "White is a very pure color," he said, and his voice only continued to grow quieter. He reached across the table, and brushed his fingers against my cheek very softly. "It fits you well."

I flushed with pleasure, and his hand dropped to his lap again.

And then —

"Oh shoot," Edward muttered quietly, and I frowned. He chuckled — though the sound was nervous — and stood to his feet. "Bella, I forgot my jacket in the car. Will you be all right for a minute?"

In the middle of a crowded restaurant? Of course.

But I smiled. "Yes," I said, but I could have sworn that, when I was holding onto him earlier as we'd walked in, that he'd been _wearing _his jacket. I shook my head, knowing that Edward wouldn't lie, and sipped on my water, clasping my hands in my lap. And then —

"Bella!?"

I jumped at the voice, but then a smile broke out over my face.

"Jacob!" I said, and I was suddenly clasped in a pair of warm, strong arms. "Hi," I breathed, and he laughed at my breathless greeting.

"Hello to you, too. Whatcha doing all the way out here? Special occasion? Boyfriend, maybe?" he hinted, pushing my shoulder a little. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here with Edward," I said, and my smile grew very soft at the reminder of my personal angel. "He's forgot something in the car, though. I'm waiting for him."

"Mmm," Jacob muttered distractedly, and I could tell he was grinning, then. "Well ... I'm here with my girlfriend!"

I grinned, too. "Really? What's her name?" And then I frowned. "And where is she? Oh, Jake, you didn't abandon her just to greet _me_ did you?"

He laughed, and it was a loud, barking sound. "Her name's Angela. And no, of course I didn't abandon. She's in the restroom. She wasn't feeling well. Sick. I'm worried about her. Been happening for a while. Bella ... " but he paused, and his hand was shaking in mine. He leaned very close, as if to whisper a secret to me. His lips were very close to my ear, but very close to mine, as well. I felt slightly uncomfortable.

But my awkwardness disappeared the second he whispered those five simple words in my ear.

"Bella ... I think she's ... _pregnant_."

The breath whooshed out of me, and I stared at him with wide, unseeing eyes.

"_Pregnant_!?" I exclaimed, unable to say anything else, and he placed his hand over my mouth, his head very close to mine. I knew, from the tone of his voice, that his eyes held the same panic that his voice did.

"Shh, Bella! Tell the whole world, why don't you? _Yeeesh_! We don't even know for sure yet."

"Sorry," I whispered, and I felt bad then, but still uncomfortable. He was very, very close now. I could feel his breath in my face, and as his hand dropped from my lips, I tried to step back. But his grip on my arm was tight, and I couldn't move. As I tried to move, I accidentally pushed myself forward.

And, for one brief ... brief moment, my lips met Jacob's. My eyes flew open wide, and I pulled away as if I'd been burned. His breathing was ragged, as if he was just as surprised and shocked as I was.

"Jake ... " I whispered, but I wasn't able to say more, for in that moment, I heard another, pained, voice.

"Bella?"

It was Edward. Oh, God, he'd seen.

I felt my heart breaking, as I realized then that I would have given anything in the world to take back the past two seconds of my life. To make Edward blind for a brief moment._ Anything_. I didn't even dwell on the fact that my first kiss had been a freak accident by my friend, who had just confided in me that his girlfriend was pregnant.

Only one thought, one name, one concern, ran through my mind.

_Edward_.

* * *

**NOTE**: I've noticed there's a lot of concern about Jake. ( _Snort._ Ya think? ) I will not make Jake a bad guy. I like him. BUT! I will never do a Jake/Bella story unless it is like my one-shot, Mommy's Letter, which is kinda-sorta a JB story, but is more an EB story. So ... yeah.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Goodbye," I whispered.

And then I left, leaving Bella behind me, her face crumpled in pain as she reached out for me, her hand closing around air as her tears began to fall.

* * *


	15. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Once again, I am unable to dedicate this to just three people. YOU. GUYS. ARE. AWESOME. It doesn't get any better than this. Even if I don't win the awards, and even if no one reviews ever again, you guys are still the best. Just so you know, it's not the review count that makes me happy ( I could care less! ). It's your words and your threats and your encouragement that keeps me going.

THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU!!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_And, for one brief ... brief moment, my lips met Jacob's. My eyes flew open wide, and I pulled away as if I'd been burned. His breathing was ragged, as if he was just as surprised and shocked as I was._

_"Jake ... " I whispered, but I wasn't able to say more, for in that moment, I heard another, pained, voice._

_"Bella?"_

_It was Edward. Oh, God, he'd seen._

_I felt my heart breaking, as I realized then that I would have given anything in the world to take back the past two seconds of my life. To make Edward blind for a brief moment. Anything. I didn't even dwell on the fact that my first kiss had been a freak accident by my friend, who had just confided in me that his girlfriend was pregnant._

_Only one thought, one name, one concern, ran through my mind._

Edward.

_**March 10th, Monday - 8:42 AM **— Edward POV_

"You really do look very beautiful," I murmured softly, and her blush made me smile. "White is a very pure color," I said, and I reached across the table to brush my fingers across her cheek, as I so often did — for I simply _had_ to touch her, and it was the only way I knew how without offending her. "It fits you well."

She flushed with pleasure again, and I dropped my hand, not wanting to mess this night up. Soon, I would —

"Oh, shoot!" I breathed, and my smile vanished. Damn! I'd forgotten the roses in the car. I laughed to hide the curse I muttered under my breath. "Bella, I forgot my jacket in the car. Will you be all right for a minute?" I lied smoothly.

I didn't miss the fact that she rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Yes," whispered, and even the sarcasm lacing her voice couldn't wipe the smile off of my face at her obvious annoyance at my overprotectiveness.

I bounded out of my chair then, desperate to spend as little time away from her as possible. I darted from the restarunt and to the car, and I smiled. There, on the back seat, sat the roses I'd picked just for my Bella. I took them gently into my hands, and closed the door quickly before heading back inside.

_I love you, Bella_.

And then my world fell to pieces.

Before me, Bella stood with a dark-skinned boy in the dimly lit corner of the restaurant. Their lips touched briefly, and then Bella pulled away.

"Jake ... " she whispered breathlessly, and words, spoken only days ago, rushed back to me so fast that I felt dizzy.

_"She's with Jacob tonight."_

"Bella?"

My voice betrayed the emotion that was raging inside of me. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Horror. _Pain_. I wanted nothing more than to run away, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't run, and leave her alone. But ...

"W-what ... ?" I stuttered, unable to continue as I swallowed deeply, biting back the bile that rose in my throat. "What ... why ... "

"Edward!" she cried, finally finding her voice. "Edward, it wasn't — "

"It sure as hell looked like it," I whispered weakly, and I was suddenly glad we were away from prying eyes and listening ears. We were in the furthest corner of the cafe, the moon shining above us. I dropped the flowers that were in my hands, and clenched my fingers tightly, trying to stop myself from trembling. It didn't work.

"Edward, please ... " she begged, and her voice was so soft, so quiet, so ... so full of pain. Was she sorry that she had hurt me? But it didn't matter. What I'd just seen proved one thing, and one thing only.

_She didn't love me as I loved her_.

That one stray thought broke the dam, and in less than a few seconds, I was crying and trembling and fighting against the betrayal that had risen so far within me.

"Dude," the boy spoke. "It was an accident. I — "

But I didn't let him finish. "Leave, please," I whispered, and my voice was thick with the anguish that was slowly drowning me. Jacob cast one weary glance at me before he squeezed Bella's hand — and as he touched her so gently, my heart broke a little further — and walked away.

"Edward," Bella whispered, and she moved very close to me. She pressed her hand to my cheek, and as her soft ... soft fingers caressed my warm skin, pushing away the tears that threatened to fall, I broke. Everything broke. The wall around me broke, and the damn holding in every single emotion that was running through me ... broke.

"Why, Bella?" I gasped, stepping back from her, unable to be close. "I ... thought that y-you ... but I was wrong, I s-suppose." I smiled then, but it was so full of agony that it meant little. "I suppose ... it's good, that I found out sooner rather t-than later."

"Found what out?" Bella asked, and her voice was shaking, too. I reached out a trembling hand, wanting so badly to touch her. But before my fingers could so softly ... caress her skin, I clenched my hand tightly and let it fall back to my side. "Found out what?" she repeated, and her eyes filled with tears and spilled over.

"That you don't love me as I love you," I whispered, and saying the words out loud — thought I'd thought them a million times in the past few moments — made everything so much more real. "Oh, God, you don't love me like I love you. I love you, Bella. God, I love you. Not as a friend. But as so much more," I said, and with each word I spoke, I could feel the tear in my heart — the tear that could never be repaired — expand further.

"Edward, I ... " she began, but she cut off. "It was an accident. It was an accident. I ... "

I knew we were making a scene. And though no one could hear us, the pain etched forever into both of our faces could be easily understood. I clenched my fists tightly together.

"It was an accident," she breathed, again and again. It was hard not to believe her. But ...

"Do you love him?" I whispered, and I knew her reply would either heal or kill me.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, and my heart, torn but not broken, throbbed painfully.

"Do you love _me_?"

She didn't answer.

"I guess I know," I said, and the pain flooded me again. The hope ... that I'd felt for such a brief time had held it ay bay for such a short moment. And now it was back, taking over me, drowning me, suffocating me, killing me.

"Home," I choked out, and I wrapped my hand tightly around her wrist. I threw a twenty on the table to pay for the food that hadn't even come yet, and began walking toward the Volvo. Bella was silent when she situated herself in the car, and silent as we began the drive home. I pushed the car as fast as it would go, desperate to ... to be away from _her_. Staring at her, glancing at her beautiful face again and again and again ... it was just too painful.

And then we were outside her house, and she was climbing out of the car. But she paused, and she choked on the tears that were pooling in her beautiful eyes.

"Edward," she whimpered, reaching out again. I moved away from her, knowing that, if she touched me, I would fall to pieces. "Don't leave me, Edward. Please, don't."

Her voice trembled. Mine did, too.

"Time, Bella ... I need time. I ... I'll never give you up. _Never_. I'll always fight. But it hurts ... so much. I need time. I ... I ... "

But as my hands wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel, I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think. "Goodbye," I whispered.

And then I left, leaving Bella behind me, her face crumpled in pain as she reached out for me, her hand closing around air as her tears began to fall.

_( **Bella POV **)_

Though I stood outside the door of my house, I didn't go in. Instead, I began to walk. And though I wished desperately to go to the one place that reminded me so much of Edward — our meadow — I couldn't, through the haze that had set over me, remember which way to go.

So instead ... I walked. I just walked. I didn't know where I was going, or where I was. I didn't even know for how long I wandered. It could have been a very long time. I wasn't sure. I didn't care. I was numb, emotionally and physically. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I fell, agian and again, but as my sore, tired body continued to wander through the streets, I didn't care. Maybe this was my punishment for hurting Edward so much. Maybe ...

_"Do you love _me_?"_

Maybe ... it was my punishment for the pain I knew had been lighting his face then. Why hadn't I answered? I knew he would have been content with "I don't know". I knew that, though he wanted so badly for my answer to be _yes_, anything that pointed toward the fact that I loved him as he loved me would have been good enough.

_"Do you love me?"_

I still wasn't sure, and I was far too numb to really think. All I could see, or think about, was _him_, and the longing I'd felt as he'd reached for me. And though he'd never touched me, I knew he was in pain. I could feel it, even from so far away, and hear it in his voice.

Such pain. _Pain that I'd caused_.

_"Do you love me?"_

"I don't know!" I cried, and the tears began to fall. They fell fast and hard, and the moisture was warm against my freezing skin. "I don't know," I whimpered once more, and I fell to the ground. The cement was hard under my delicate skin, but I didn't care. I didn't notice. I smelled blood. But it didn't matter.

I didn't move from my spot for a very ... very long time. Soon, I could hear cars on the street, moving back and forth slowly, and I briefly wondered where I was. Or what time it was. I wondered where Edward was, too.

But thoughts of Edward sent me once again into the never-ending spiral of tears and pain and sorrow, so I tried desperately to think of something else. Anything else.

But it was impossible, once he was in my mind, to take him out.

"Edward," I whimpered, and I staggered to my feet, crying still. "Edward, help me," I breathed, and I closed my eyes, trying, in my mind, to paint the picture I wanted so desperately to see. I wanted Edward to hold me, to whisper to me that he loved me, and that everything would be all right. I wanted to cry on his shoulder, and believe every word he spoke.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, too, for how could these feelings be anything else? I loved him. I already knew that I loved him, of course, but the love I now realized I felt for him was far ... far deeper than friendship.

Why hadn't I realized it before?

I was so stupid.

And now I knew that this pain that I was feeling — that _he_ was feeling — was my fault.

My fault. _My fault_.

I began walking, and I didn't stop.

Time passed slowly, but with each step I took, it seemed to slow down even more.

And then I felt something that I had never felt before.

Warm.

Not warm like I felt when I was wrapped in Edward's strong, safe arms, or warm like when I would sit in front of the fireplace wrapped snugly in my favorite blanket. Instead, it was a very different kind of warm.

And then, with a gasp of numbed horror, I understood why.

_The sun had risen ... and I was standing directly in its light_.

_**March 11th, Tuesday - 6:11 AM **— Edward POV_

The pain choked me, overwhelmed me, surrounded me.

But somehow, I was able to continue on. I was able to stumble, finally, to my house. After numbly walking around for so many hours, I was finally able to stagger home.

But when I opened the door, I was not met with silence as I'd expected to be. Instead, I was immediately enveloped in my mother's arms, and she was crying into my shoulder. I was numb, and I couldn't smile, or frown, as she sobbed so brokenly.

I looked up to find my father staring at me. And though his expression was, at first, the same disappointed mask he's worn so many days ago when I'd failed my Math test, it quickly melted into concern. Did I really look that bad?

I finally managed to wrap my arms around my mother's small, shaking body, and that single ... simple action seemed to break the dam of emotions that was holding everything inside.

My mother's sobs turned into deep, anguished cries.

"Where have you been!" she yelled, and she choked on yet another cry as she hugged me so tightly. "Oh! Oh! Edward, where have you been? We thought something happened to you. We were ... "

But I tuned her out once again. Had I really been gone that long? I glanced out of the window, and the sun was slowly rising.

_Hours. I'd been gone for so many hours_.

" ... we were so sure you'd g-gotten into an accident, or-or ... or something! When Charlie called, and asked us if we'd seen Bella — because she never went home, either — your father and I — "

But I heard nothing else that she said.

_Nothing_.

Because all I could see, or hear, or think of was Bella.

_Because she never went home_.

But, damn it! I'd left her right by her door! How could she have_ not_ gone home? And now —

I glanced out the window once more, my eyes stripped of all the pain and replaced with horror.

— And now, the sun was rising.

And she still wasn't home.

_What had I done? Oh, God, what had I done_?

* * *

Poor Eddie. Poor Bella. Poor me, as you guys are probably going to kill me now ... And I know Edward overreacted. But tell me this: When was the last time he DIDN'T overreact? He's just that kind of guy ...

**NOTE**: Although Edward and Bella will admit their love soon, this will not get super-happy any time soon. Fluffy, _yes_. But not completely happy. There are still some bumps in the road before their happy-ever-after.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

"I love you," I finally breathed, and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I could imagine his eyes growing wide as his hand began tremble on my face.

"B-Bella ... ?"

* * *


	16. Worth Savin' Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

First, I like to dedicate this to **La Vie Infinie**. "Dies 500 times". Hehe. I'm still laughing. Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this to **be.my.edward**for "RAWR"ing at me. That's my favorite word; I didn't know other people used it! And finally, I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who took a few seconds from their day to yell at/threaten me.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_Because all I could see, or hear, or think of was Bella._

Because she never went home.

_But, damn it! I'd left her right by her door! How could she have not gone home? And now —_

_I glanced out the window once more, my eyes stripped of all the pain and replaced with horror._

_— And now, the sun was rising._

_And she still wasn't home._

What had I done? Oh, God, what had I done?

_**March 11th, Tuesday - 6:25 AM **— Bella POV_

I gasped, and my hands scraped against a wall. I smelled blood, but I barely registered it through the haze that set over me. I was terrified, my blind eyes wide as I stumbled along. I could feel the sun on my skin, and it was so warm. _So warm_. Burning, almost. It didn't feel good, though, like everyone said the sun should.

It _hurt_.

I whimpered, and moved forward. People around me seemed to move out of the way quickly — for I felt no one as I moved — and I wondered if anyone really recognized me. No one stopped. No one helped.

I began to cry.

"E-Edward," I whimpered, but no one stopped. I didn't even know if there was anyone out here. It was so early ...

"_Edward_!"

And then my world went dark.

**_6:32 AM_**

Flashes. That was all I saw. Flashes of light. Of darkness. Of everything. Of Edward, too, and I knew, when I saw his face — so sad, so scared — that I was dreaming. I knew what I was seeing wasn't real, for how could it be? I was blind, and I could see nothing.

I knew that, when he wept my name quietly, and pulled me close to shield me from the heat that burned my sensitive skin, that I _had _to be dreaming.

Because he had left me.

But it didn't matter. As long as I could see his face just once more before the darkness took over me again ... I'd be happy.

I smiled.

"Edward," I breathed, and my imaginary Edward began to cry. The salty tears landed softly on my face, and I could think of nothing more than taking his pain away. Even imaginary Edward's shouldn't cry. He was too beautiful, to kind, for that.

"Bella," he whispered, and his voice was trembling. "Hang on. Oh, God, I'm sorry. Bella? I love you."

_I love you, too_, I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

**_6:39 AM_**

"Dad!" my imaginary Edward called, and the cry was more like a sob. "Dad, help her. Oh, God, _help her_."

And then I was taken from Edward's arms and — though he wasn't real — it hurt so much. Moving didn't hurt, though. It was removal from his storng, warm arms that hurt. I wanted him to hold me. I never wanted to let him go.

"Edward," I whimpered, and then I heard another, anxious voice.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

"Mmm hmm," I murmured, and I closed my eyes again, searching for the darkness that I no longer wanted to escape. I _welcomed _the darkness, because I wanted so badly to be there with _him_. Every time the darkness came, he came, too.

The voices faded then. They were simply a murmur in the background.

I felt cold then, and I shivered.

"Edward."

And then darkness came.

This time, though, I didn't fight it. I welcomed it.

**_8:59 AM_**

"She has serious, second-degree burns over forty percent of her body," the voice explained quietly, and I moaned, but turned over and closed my eyes again. There was a hand holding mine, and it was warm. Very warm. I knew it wasn't Edward's, though, because though his hand was warm, it was so much colder than anyone else's. The quiet voice continued. "We will, of course, monitor her for any premature signs of skin cancer, though it could take roughly weeks to months show any signs. She is on pain medication, and we have wrapped the burns in soft, cotton wrappings after applying burn creams."

The voices cut off then, but I knew it wasn't because I was slipping back into the darkness. Instead, it was because the only two people in the room had fallen silent. And then,

"Will she be OK?"

The voice was quiet, scared. I almost smiled. It was Jacob.

"She'll be fine," the soft voice reassured Jacob. "Through her life, she has avoided the sun almost completely, and though it is still early, I'm optimistic that Ed— ... that she was found in time to prevent more serious damage."

"Oh."

The answer was simple, but so full of emotion. And then I could hear the doctor leave the room, and the hand holding mine tightened.

"Just want to let you know, Bells," Jake said quietly, and it sounded like he was holding back tears. "That he's a stupid, thick-headed idiot. Edward, I mean. He should have never left you. _Ever_. You're too wonderful. Anyone who lets you go is an idiot, plain and simple. Oh, and Angela's pregnant. Doctor called with the test results last night. Wanna be Godmother?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't. He groaned, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"How the hell am I going to do this, Bella? I'm _seventeen_. Angela's only a few months younger than me. We can't be parents! But we've already decided to keep it. I think we decided the moment we considered the possibility, actually. I don't think abortion or adoption were ever even options. For us, I mean."

Silence once agian fell over us, and I felt sleepy. I just wanted to close my eyes for a very long time, and I didn't want to open them until it was _Edward's_ voice talking to me. Until it was _his_ hand holding mine.

And then Jake spoke agian, and though I couldn't open my eyes, a tear slipped slowly down my pale cheek.

"Wake up soon, Bella. Please. I can't do this without my best friend. I know I only met you a little while ago, but you're a good girl. I want you to meet Angela, too. I can't introduce you two until you wake up. Please, Bella ... "

I closed my eyes.

And I didn't open them again ... for a very long time.

**_March 12th, Wednesday - 11:03 AM_**

"_What the hell were you thinking_!?" the voice thundered, and a second voice — one that made my heart pound furiously — spoke very softly.

"I _wasn't_ thinking. And stop yelling, please. You're upsetting her."

I wanted so badly to tell him that the reason that the heart monitor had gone insane was because of _his_ voice, and not because of Jacob's yelling. But I couldn't. The words seemed to stick in my throat. And even though I couldn't have seen him even if I _had_ been able to open my eyes, just his voice was enough. It was enough that he was holding my hand. It was enough that he was _here_.

"You bastard!" Jake yelled, and I heard something crash to the ground then. I winced, and the hand holding mine gripped tighter. "You left her alone. _Alone_, Edward! I don't care what happened between you two! _You shouldn't have left her alone_!"

"Nothing happened between us!" Edward defended himself, and his voice rose. "It was between _you and her_!"

Jacob snorted. "It was an accident, you idiot! I have a girlfriend, and I was with her last night! Bella was trying to take a step back, but fell forward. _I caught her_. Would you rather have had me let her fall!?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead, and I heard him fall heavily into the chair beside my bed. I heard it scrape against the floor, and wanted so badly to let Edward know that I was awake. I tried to squeeze his hand, but my fingers wouldn't move. I wondered why.

"It hurt so much," Edward whispered, and I could feel his hand clench inside of mine. "I love her, Jacob. More than I've ever loved anyone. I was being irrational, I know that now. But _it hurt so much_. I've never hurt that bad in my life, Jacob. She said she loves you. But when I asked her if she loved me, she wouldn't answer. Do you have _any idea_ how much that hurt?"

Jacob was silent for half a second, and when he spoke, he wasn't yelling, like he had been earlier. Instead, his voice was calm.

"She loves me as a friend. You realize that I'm the first friend she's had since she lost her vision, right?"

"I was her friend first," Edward murmured, and I wanted to reach out and take his pain away. I couldn't, though. I settled for letting myself feel his pain, though, hoping that, in some small way, my tears would take his away.

"No," Jacob said, and his voice was closer now. "You were never merely a friend to her. She thought she loved you as a friend would love another. But did you ever consider the fact that the reason she couldn't answer you last night was because she loved you as _more_ than a friend, and that she was scared? _Scared_, Edward, to tell you. And then you left her. Alone."

And then Jacob walked out. I could hear the door slam behind him. I winced, but then a voice — so gentle and soft — broke through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Edward whimpered. "So sorry, Bella."

I realized then that he was speaking to me. Another tear slipped slowly from my eye. Edward caught it between his fingers, and then cupped my face very tenderly in his hand. "So sorry, Bella. I should have never left you."

His lips brushed softly against my forehead, and then my cheek. And then, ever-so-sightly, against my lips. I trembled under his touch, and then my eyes slowly fluttered open.

He smiled against my skin, and breathed deeply in.

"So sorry," he whispered. And then, "I love you."

_I love you, too, Edward_.

I love you.

I love you.

"I love you," I finally breathed, and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I could imagine his eyes growing wide as his hand began tremble on my face.

"B-Bella ... ?" he whispered, and I reached a weak, shaking hand up to touch his face. His skin was very cold, but it was welcoming. Like home. I smiled.

"I love you," I said again, and he laughed. It was a happy, yet slightly confused and pained sound.

"Please, don't lie to me to make me feel better, Bella. It'll only hurt more."

"I love you."

"Bella, please ... " he begged, and I closed my eyes, letting my hand drop from his face. I felt the darkness coming again, but I smiled, and gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"_I love you_."

Silence, and then, "I love you, too, Bella. So damn much."

And then his lips brushed lightly against mine, like the wind, almost.

And this time, I didn't mind slipping away so much.

**_1:25 PM_**

"I look like a mummy, huh?" I said, and my voice sounded rough, raspy. Edward brushed his cheek against my hand, and then kissed each finger, humming softly against my skin the song he'd written just for me.

"A beautiful mummy," he corrected, and I laughed breathlessly, smiling. The doctor walked in then, and though I couldn't see, I could now recognize his voice and his touch as he gently lifted the bandages away from my skin. I heard Edward wince as my skin — red and blotchy and covered in blisters — was bared to the world.

"How are we doing today?" Carlisle asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Any better?"

"Uh huh," I murmured. "Can I leave?"

Carlisle laughed.

"No, sadly. Although I imagine that you're pretty anxious to get out of here, you're not allowed to leave until I say you can."

I groaned, and Edward held my hand closed, pressing it to his chest. Carlisle left again, and Edward climbed onto the bed beside me, gently wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest.

"I don't believe," he began quielty. "That I ever asked your forgiveness for being so horrible to you."

I smiled into his shirt, and breathed in deeply of his wonderful scent.

"I forgive you. Forgive me?" I asked, and then added, "For hurting you so much, I mean."

"There's nothing to forgive," Edward breathed. "You were confused and unsure. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Bella. I shouldn't have expected so much. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Please," I begged, and I knew I wouldn't feel better until he whispered that one word that meant so much to me. He smiled against the skin of my neck, and his cool breath cascaded across my soft skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Then yes, I forgive you."

I was silent then. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply.

And I was content.

**_March 22nd, Saturday - 9:00 AM_**

"Hey, Bella."

I smiled very widely when his voice washed over me.

"Jake!" I cried happily, and he laughed. Edward, beside me, grew tense, and I rubbed my hand calmingly up and down his arm. He smiled against my skin, and squeezed my hand tightly before standing to his feet.

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute," he whispered, and then he was gone. I was distracted, however, from the sorrow that usually set over me when he left as his words ran quickly through my mind again and again.

"Three?" I asked, and Jake laughed before sitting on the edge of my bed. I frowned.

"Jake, you're sitting on my leg," I informed him. He laughed again, and quickly stood up.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, yah. I told you I'd introduce you to Angela, didn't I? Well, here we are."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was beaming very happily. I grew nervous. I hadn't even realized that there had been anyone else in the room, besides us of course.

But then a soft, quiet voice flowed over me and filled the room. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Bella," the young girl — Angela — said, and I felt her hand brush against mine. I grinned brighter.

"Hi, Angela."

We were silent for several moments then. It made me uncomfortable, though, so I decided to break it.

"I ... do I really get to be godmother?"

Jake laughed, deep and long.

"No, Bella, that was just a clever plot to get you to wake up as I sat by your side for twelve hours. Of course you do!"

We all laughed then, even Angela. And even though I couldn't see her — and was far too shy to ask to touch her — I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. When she talked, her words were sweet and calm. She was very shy, but very kind. I could tell why Jacob loved her. She was a great girl.

"We're not going to be able to visit for a few months," Jacob said at one point. "Angela and I are going to visit her parents in Arizona for six weeks."

I felt disappointment flood me, but then nodded and smiled.

"I'll miss you."

And I knew, as I whispered those three simple words, that they were more true than anything else I'd ever said to him.

**_April 1st, Tuesday - 7:39 AM — 10 Days Later_**

"We've discovered a small, possibly cancerous lesion on Bella's back," Carlisle whispered softly, trying, I was sure, to be quiet enough so that I wouldn't hear. But even if I hadn't been able to hear his words, hearing the pained moan that Edward muttered would have been enough. "We caught it very, very early, and with the proper surgery, should be able to remove it without complications."

I heard Charlie gasp, and Carlisle move around the room. More than anything, I wanted to _see_. I wanted to see the expressions that everyone, silent, held in. I wanted to see their pain and their surprise.

"Bella will be fine," Carlisle finally assured my father. "She's going to be _fine_. She was only exposed for a few brief moments, and this could be nothing. We're going to remove it anyway, just to be safe. But there is _nothing_ to worry about, do you understand?" he asked firmly, and Charlie nodded, some of the fear seeping from his eyes then.

"Don't leave me again," I whispered, and I gripped Edward's hand so tightly that my knuckles hurt. "Please."

His smile was sad.

"I can't be in the operating room. But I can ask Dad if he can be there. Would that make you feel better?"

I nodded. At least I wouldn't be alone.

"Stay in the observation room?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

**_April 3rd, Thursday - 2:00 PM_**

Edward held my hand tight for one brief moment.

"I love you. I'll be here the moment you come out."

And then he let go, and I was wheeled into the operating room. My face was pale, I was sure, and my eyes were wide with fear. Carlisle took my hand, though, and I was immediately comforted. I could sense the soft smile in his words, and I couldn't help but feel comforted.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella."

I had asked not to be sleeping during the operation, so I was merely very drowsy as the doctors came in. They spoke quietly to me, explaining softly what they were about to do. After they explained, though, they moved away from me and spoke to each other quietly. I sighed, and let my blind eyes flutter closed. There was a soft, plastic sheet that had been placed so I couldn't see what they were doing. As if I could see, anyway. And it was uncomfortable.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Carlisle questioned softly, and I nodded. I knew they had begun, but I couldn't feel a thing. "Only a little while longer."

We were silent, and the fear began to return ten-fold. So, to distract me, Carlsile began to speak again. I knew that, if he hadn't been here, I would have been far too scared to do this.

"Tell me about what you want for the future," he murmured softly, and his fingers, so strong, so sure, ran through my hair, calming me. My blind eyes fluttered closed, and I smiled as I thought of Carlisle. He was like my second father.

"I want to go to college," I muttered quietly, because though the medication they'd given me didn't completely knock me out, it did make me very drowsy. "I want to study literature, and I want to write. Mmm ... I wanna have a family. A lot of children." I grinned sleepily. "With bronze hair and green eyes."

I could hear Carlisle fight a small chuckle . "Oh? And who's going to be the father of these wonderful children?"

"Edward, of course."

He couldn't hold back the smile then — I could hear it in his words — and though I knew deep down that this conversation was going to come back to haunt me after today, I didn't mind.

"Edward always did want a big family," Carlsile mused, and my sleepy smile grew. "Clumsy, bronze-haired children. They would be adorable," he told me, and he brushed his fingers across my cheeks. My eyes fluttered, and I fought the tiredness that was slowly taking over. Wasn't I supposed to be alert during this? Carlisle seemed to notice, too.

"Tired, Bella?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Stay awake, please. Tell me names. What kind of names would you give your children?"

"Mmm ... for a girl ... Trinity. Or maybe Eva."

"How about for a boy?" Carlisle asked, and then he asked the doctor a question I didn't hear. His concern grew with each sleepy breath I took. "C'mon, Bella. Boy names."

"Edward," I breathed, but I wasn't answering his question. Instead, I was calling for the man that I wanted by my side more than anything. Because I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew that something was happening that wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Bella!"

But I could barely hear Carlisle's voice over the loud, blaring machines in my ears.

The heart monitor went dead for one, brief second, and then my heart began pounding in a rythym that was unsteady and frantic. I couldn't breathe.

And then the darkness took over me, for what I feared could be the last time ever.

_Edward_.

* * *

I want to update tomorrow. I really, really do. But I don't think I'll be able to. I'm going on a road trip with my family, and I don't think I'll be able to get internet connection _anywhere_. If I do, though, I promise to post Ch. 17!

**NOTE**: A quick heads up — the next chapter is going to, basically, be this chapter through Edward's POV. There will, however, be a lot of scenes in it that weren't in this.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

My world had been perfect. For three days — since the first time Bella had whispered she'd loved me — my life had been perfect.

And then my father whispered the words that shattered my newely mended heart.

* * *


	17. It's All My Fault

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

This time, I decided to dedicate my new chapter to the owners of the three most creative threats that I received.

First, I dedicate this chapter to **Lady Saruman**, who left me the following threat ( LOVE IT!): I'll ask my pandas to tickle you for five minutes straight with their cute fuzziness and the leaves of their bamboo!

Secondly, to **the-end-twilight**, who totally spazzed out on me. What was her threat, you ask? ... BELLA CAN'T DIE IF SHE DIES YOU SHOULD BE BEATEN WITH A PRESERVED DEAD SQUIRREL!! DO YOU HEAR ME A DEAD SQUIRREL!!

Finally, I'd like to dedicate this to **Irish Froggy**, who felt it fit to threaten me with tuna casserole and giant coconuts. Can I make my own coconuts bra out of that? That would be fun! And tuna casserole ... YUM!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Previously **_...

_"Edward," I breathed, but I wasn't answering his question. Instead, I was calling for the man that I wanted by my side more than anything. Because I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew that something was happening that wasn't supposed to be happening._

_"Bella!"_

_But I could barely hear Carlisle's voice over the loud, blaring machines in my ears._

_The heart monitor went dead for one, brief second, and then my heart began pounding in a rhythm that was unsteady and frantic. I couldn't breathe._

_And then the darkness took over me, for what I feared could be the last time ever._

Edward.

_**March 11th, Tuesday - 6:25 AM **— Edward POV_

I was running. Running faster than I'd ever run before. And as I ran, I cried. Tears ran hot and fast down my pale cheeks as I ran to save the life of the one I loved so much.

_Bella_.

And then I saw her, and my heart broke into a million pieces that I knew would not come together again until I held her, healthy and complete, in my arms. Until I begged for her forgiveness again and again and again. Until I told her that I would never leave her side, that I would never fail her again as I was doing now.

"_Edward_!" she cried, and her eyes, overflowing with tears, fluttered closed and her whole body went limp.

"_Bella_!" I screamed, and I caught her in my arms. She screamed out in pain a I held her close, and I began to sob louder as, with shaking hands, I pulled her closer than ever, desperate to shield her from the sun.

I began running again. My feet caught, and I stumbled. I cradled Bella tight against me, and winced as my elbows scraped hard against the concrete. I barely noticed. I didn't care. I climbed to my feet again, and ignored the stinging pain that was running through both arms. I knew I was bleeding. I could feel the blood everywhere as I gripped the cloth of Bella's dress so tightly in my hands that my knuckles turned white.

"Bella," I whimpered, and I looked down for one brief second to stare into her beautiful face. Her normally pale skin was bright pink, and though I knew she'd been in the sun only minutes, I knew that the burn that covered her body was very bad. "Bella," I whispered. She moaned, and then breathed my name.

"Edward."

It broke my heart that, though I'd been the one to do this to her, that it was still _my_ name she called out.

"Hang on," I begged, and I could see the hospital now. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. Bella? I love you."

**_6:39 AM_**

"Dad!" I cried out, and I knew he was already here. He'd gone ahead of me, knowing that I would rather he be the one to treat Bella. "Dad, help her. Oh, God, _help her_," I begged, and I sobbed deeply. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest as Bella was taken from my arms and laid on a soft, white bed. My father placed a comforting hand on my shoulder for one brief second before following Bella into the Emergency Room.

I collapsed on the ground, my hands covered in the blood from the gashes all down my arms. I stared blankly at the blood, unable to think of anything besides Bella.

_Bella_.

"Edward," my angel breathed again, and though I was so far away, her voice, to me, was so clear. I heard my father's voice then, too, trying desperately to get Bella to respond to him. I wasn't sure if she answered, though, because as soon as I dropped my head in my hands and began to cry, I could hear nothing, see nothing, _feel_ nothing. I was numb. So numb.

_Bella_ ...

**_8:59 AM_**

"Edward."

It wasn't my angel's voice, so I didn't bother responding. I didn't move, either, though I knew that I was making a scene. I was bleeding all over the hospital floor, too.

"Edward, c'mon," the voice said gently, and I vaguely recognized my father as he wrapped his arm firmly around mine and helped me stagger unsteadily to my feet. My father sat me gently on one of the Emergency Room beds, and began to rhythmically clean the cuts and gashes that ran from my elbows to the back of my wrists. I didn't even flinch when he poured peroxide on my skin. Numb.

"Is she all right?" I mumbled almost silently, and my father didn't answer. Irrational anger rose within me. "Is she all right!?" I yelled, and then I choked on a sob as the the mere _thought_ that Bella wouldn't be fine ran through my mind. "Please," I begged, and my father sighed deeply.

"She'll live," he said. "But she's burnt very, very badly. Her skin is so sensitive. A hundred times more sensitive than even that of a newborns. She's blistered badly, and we'll need to watch her carefully for signs of skin cancer."

Each word was like a knife through the heart.

I stumbled to my feet again, messing up the gauze wrappings that my father had been tightening.

"I need to see her," I whispered breathlessly, though I couldn't see much of anything as the darkness slowly closed in. "I need to see her."

"Not now," my father said. "Charlie and Jacob are with her. I advise you don't go in there for a while."

And then my world went dark.

**_March 12th, Wednesday - 4:10 AM_**

When I woke up, I had the feeling that I'd been asleep for a very long time. It was dark outside, and I knew that I had slept for over twelve hours. It didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered.

Only Bella mattered now.

_Bella_.

I sat up quickly, and then fell back into bed, dizzy. I blinked a few times, confused as to where I was. And then I remembered.

_Bella._

_The hospital._

_Fainting_.

I stumbled from the bed, and winced as the IV that was in my arm protested against the movement. With shaking hands, I reached out and pulled the needle from my skin, groaning as a speck of blood light up the white gauze that completely covered both of my arms. I frowned, and then stumbled toward the hospital room door.

_Where was I? Where was Bella?_

"Edward, what are you doing out of bed?"

It was the voice of my father. I didn't respond. I simply looked up, and my father's eyes grew very soft. I was sure he could see the pain that I knew was shining in my anguished eyes.

"Charlie and Jacob went home for the night. You can see her now if you want," he said softly, knowing what I wanted. I nodded eagerly, and we walked silently through the halls. I grew stronger with each step, and by the time we reached the ICU ward, I was walking nearly faster than my father was. He stopped outside of room 203.

"I'll leave you alone," he whispered, and he smiled briefly at me before walking away. I placed my hand on the door, and sighed deeply, biting my lip.

I_ had_ to see her. I simply _had_ to.

But I knew that, when I did, I would more than likely break down again.

I closed my eyes and opened the door, taking a deep breath in.

And then I saw her, her whole face covered in soft, gauze bandages. Her pale body seemed so small, so weak, in the sea of white. The machines that surrounded her beeped steadily, and I could feel myself trembling as I walked closer.

I took her hand into mine, and she breathed my name.

I began to sob again, but this time, it was from joy.

She was here, and she was alive and warm under my hands.

And that was all I could ask for.

**_11:03 AM_**

"_What the hell were you thinking_!?"

I winced as Jacob's voice washed over me. He'd walked in only seconds before, and the moment he laid his eyes on me, the hatred that he felt for me replaced the concern he felt for Bella.

"I _wasn't_ thinking. And stop yelling, please. You're upsetting her," I said, and I cast my eyes down, unable to look Jacob Black in the eye. But as I spoke, the machines that recorded Bella's heart rate picked up even more than they had when Jacob had been yelling. I wondered if she really hated me that much, that she was so afraid of me even as she slept.

"You bastard!" Jake yelled, and his hands clenched very tightly into fists. He hit the wall, and one of the pictures fell and crashed to the floor. I winced, but barely noticed. My eyes never strayed from Bella's soft, peaceful face. "You left her alone. _Alone_, Edward! I don't care what happened between you two! _You shouldn't have left her alone_!"

"Nothing happened between us!" I yelled, the irrational anger rising within me once more. "It was between _you and her_!"

Jacob snorted, and he brushed off so easily what had happened. The anger with me rose even higher. "It was an accident, you idiot! I have a girlfriend, and I was with her last night! Bella was trying to take a step back, but fell forward. _I caught her_. Would you rather have had me let her fall!?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how. So I dropped noisily into the chair beside Bella's bed and dropped my head into my hands before reaching out and taking her hand, soft and pale, into mine.

"It hurt so much," I finally whispered, and I clenched my fist tightly in Bella's. I fought against the feelings — pain and sorrow, rather than anger this time — and forced the words out. "I love her, Jacob. More than I've ever loved anyone. I was being irrational, I know that now. But _it hurt so much_. I've never hurt that bad in my life, Jacob. She said she loves you. But when I asked her if she loved me, she wouldn't answer. Do you have _any idea_ how much that hurt?"

Jacob was silent for several seconds, and when he spoke, his words didn't reassure me as I was sure he'd intended them to. Instead, they made me sad. "She loves me as a friend. You realize that I'm the first friend she's had since she lost her vision, right?"

"I was her friend first," I whispered, and I wondered if what I had done was so horrible that no one even considered me Bella's friend anymore. That thought hurt more than anything. Even if she could never love me as I loved her, I would still have her as a friend. But to take that — _her_ — away from me would be worse than killing me.

The silence was finally broken when Jacob spoke.

"No," he said slowly, and his voice wasn't full of the anger than he hadn't even tried to hide before. "You were never merely a friend to her. She thought she loved you as a friend would love another. But did you ever consider the fact that the reason she couldn't answer you last night was because she loved you as _more_ than a friend, and that she was scared? _Scared_, Edward, to tell you. And then you left her. Alone."

And then he walked out, slamming the door behind him, and I let everything that I was holding back rush froward.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "So sorry, Bella. _So sorry_, Bella. I should have never left you."

As I whispered, I could feel Bella trembling beneath me, and I couldn't help the hope that rose with me. Was she waking up? Had she heard me? A tear slipped from her eye, and I caught it between my fingers, and then cupped her face softly with my large, strong hands. I kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, and then — very lightly — her soft, pink lips.

She trembled harder under my touch, and I was afraid for one brief second that she was scared of me.

And then her eyes fluttered open, and my heart hammered wildly in my chest. Would she hate me? Would she even speak to me? Would she leave me? I didn't think I would be able to continue on if she did.

But I could see the happiness that lit her eyes when they landed on me, and I an unexplainable hope rose within me. I smiled against her cheek.

"So sorry," I whispered. And then, "I love you."

Silence fell, and in those brief second, I watched as a million emotions flashed across Bella's face.

But then her eyes shined with one emotion, and one emotion only.

_Love_.

"I love you," she finally breathed, and I could swear, in that moment, that my heart stopped beating. And then it began to beat so fast that I felt dizzy. Blood rushed to every part of my body, and I felt like I was on fire. But it felt good.

"B-Bella ... ?" I whispered, wanting so badly to believe her words but not quite able to. She reached a trembling hand up to touch my face, and I felt that, if I died in that moment, I would be happy.

"I love you."

But what if ... ?

"Please, don't lie to me to make me feel better, Bella. It'll only hurt more," I whispered, and I wanted more than anything for her to deny my words and say again the only words I wanted to hear for the rest of eternity.

"I love you."

My heart beat fast, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face then.

"Bella, please ... " I begged, and she smiled, her hand dropping from my face. I knew she was about to fall back into a deep, dreamless sleep, and I needed her to say, just once more, the words I had longed to hear for such a long ... long time.

"_I love you,_" she breathed a final time, and her eyes fluttered closed.

I smiled, silently rejoicing. "I love you, too, Bella. So damn much."

I brushed my lips lightly against hers once more, and I could swear that, as she fell back to sleep, she was smiling.

**_1:32 PM_**

I don't believe," I began quietly, waiting until my father had left the room to climb into the bed beside Bella and whisper, so quietly, the words that had been weighing on my heart for so many hours. "That I ever asked your forgiveness for being so horrible to you."

She merely smiled, and without even thinking twice, whispered, "I forgive you."

I wanted so badly to ask how she could forgive me so easily when I'd hurt her so bad, but her words cut off my own.

"I forgive you. Forgive me?" she asked almost silently, and then added, "For hurting you so much, I mean."

"There's nothing to forgive," I breathed, almost angry. How could she think she needed to be forgiven? She'd done nothing wrong. "You were confused and unsure. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Bella. I shouldn't have expected so much. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Please," she begged, and I knew that, because she was quite possibly the least selfish person on this planet, she wouldn't be content until I offered the forgiveness that she didn't need. I smiled against the soft skin of her neck.

"Then yes, I forgive you."

We fell silent then, but unlike the past few days, our silence wasn't uncomfortable.

I smiled, and let my eyes flutter closed.

_I had been forgiven_.

**_March 22nd, Saturday - 9:00 AM_**

"Hey, Bella."

I tensed when I heard _his_ voice, but then I smiled, and nodded at him, motioning for him to enter the room. Bella, however, beamed.

"Jake!" she cried happily, and I tensed as irrational jealousy washed over me. Why did I have reason to be jealous? He was her _friend_. I relaxed further when Bella ran her soft hand up and down my arm, and I shivered as pleasant sensations ran through my body.

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute," I whispered, and I stood from my seat, dropping Bella's hand before walking to the door. I paused, and looked back, and jealousy flared once again as I watched Bella laugh brighter than I'd heard her laugh in days.

I shook my head, and then walked through the door. I sat on the chair rhat sat between Bella's room and the next, and sighed, running a handthrough my hair before letting my head rest on the wall behind me.

I took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of the thoughts that ran so frantically through my head.

Minutes past. I don't know how many, but then _he _was suddenly in front of me.

"Take care of her," was all he said, but as he whispered those four, simple words, I felt something flare inside of me. It wasn't jealousy, though. This time ... it was something else. Something deeper. I nodded, feeling the desperate need to prove not only to Jacob, but to the whole world, that I _could_, that I _would,_ protect the one I loved.

"I will," I said, and he clapped me on the shoulder before walking away, hand in hand, with _his _girlfriend.

I smiled, and walked back into Bella's room.

And the light that lit her eyes when she heard me, I realized then, was very different than the smile that had flowed across her soft lips when she'd heard Jacob.

Because the look in her eyes as she looked at _me_ ... was love.

**_April 1st, Tuesday - 7:39 AM — 10 Days Later_**

My world had been perfect. For ten days — since the first time Bella had whispered she'd loved me — my life had been perfect.

And then my father whispered the words that shattered my newly mended heart.

"We've discovered a small, possibly cancerous lesion on Bella's back," he whispered softly, trying, I was sure, to be quiet enough so that Bella and I wouldn't hear. But I heard every word. "We caught it very, very early, and with the proper surgery, should be able to remove it without complications."

I didn't hear anything after that. I knew that my father was trying to reassure Charlie that everything would be all right, but all I could think was _it's my fault_. I couldn't think of anything else except for the fact that _this was my fault_. I had done this. Because I was so selfish, Bella had been hurt, and now her life had been put in danger. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, comforting me, and I only felt worse.

But then Bella breathed the words that broke through the panicked haze that had set over me. "Don't leave me again. _Please_."

I finally looked up, and forced a small, sad smile.

"I can't be in the operating room. But I can ask Dad if he can be there. Would that make you feel better?" I whispered, and she nodded, and looked relieved that I could at least watch on.

"Stay in the observation room?" she asked softly, and I nodded feircly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

And I knew the words that I'd spoken were true.

**_7:39 AM_**

"Don't lie to me just to make me feel better. How bad is it, dad?" I asked, and I wrapped my arms around my chest and clenched so tightly I was sure I'd have bruises. "Will she really be fine?"

My father sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. His eyes were exhausted, and pained.

"It's bad. Bella _will_ be fine, though."

"How bad?" I choked out, my vision blurring as I tried to understand the words that flowed so freely now.

"The lesion is quite large and very possibly cancerous. If we remove it as soon as possible, we can prevent the spread of the cancer. _If _it is cancerous, and _if_ the cancer spreads too fast, we will consider chemo and radiation therapy. We caught it very early, Edward," my father said softly. "There is only a very small chance that it will develop into more, and an even smaller chance that it will have long-term negative effects."

I could barely breathe by the time he stopped talking. His words swam around in my head, taunting me, teasing me.

_It's my fault_.

"Dad," I whispered, and the pain lacing my voice was very obvious. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this, Edward," he said, and I didn't realize until then that I was sobbing. "If you hadn't left her alone and broken, this wouldn't have happened. But you _will not_ lose her, do you understand me? She _will not_ die."

His words, thought fierce and sure, did nothing to reassure me.

I wouldn't be able to believe his words until Bella was healthy and happy.

I closed my eyes and continued to sob, unable to hold it in any longer.

_It was all my fault_.

**_April 3rd, Thursday - 2:00 PM_**

It took several days to schedule Bella's surgery. With each minute that passed, I worried that her condition was growing worse. Instead, though, she seemed to get better and better. Her cheeks were flushed pink again, and she was strong enough now sit up and stand up. The burns covering her body were still very bad, but they were looking better every day.

"I love you. I'll be here the moment you come out," I whispered, and Bella smiled very softly at me. I could see the fear in her eyes, and I wanted so badly to erase it. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide as my father took my place by her side.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella," he softly reassured her, and I smiled sadly as I was led to the observation room. Charlie wasn't there, and for that I was thankful — I wanted to be alone. He had wanted to come, but couldn't get time off work, and though they could have re-scheduled the surgery for a time when he _could _come, he was adamant about it being as soon as possible.

_"Keep an eye on her for me,"_ he'd asked, and rather than being angry, as he would have been had he heard the whole story, he was begging me. _"Make sure she's not alone, and that she's all right. Please."_

The doctors began to work, and I could see Bella smiling sleepily as she talked to my father. I heard every word they said, and I couldn't help but smile, too.

"I want to go to college," she muttered quietly. "I want to study literature, and I want to write. Mmm... I wanna have a family. A lot of children. With bronze hair and green eyes."

I grinned then, unable now to shove the image of Bella, beautiful and round with _our_ child out of my head. She would, of course, be beautiful. So beautiful.

I was snapped from my thoughts, though, as my father chuckled and asked the question I already knew the answer to. "Oh? And who's going to be the father of these wonderful children?"

"Edward, of course."

My father chuckled, and whispered something I didn't hear. Bella wanted to have a family with me one day. The idea was staggering.

"Stay awake, please," my father said, and I could hear an undercurrent of fear in his normally calm words. "Tell me names. What kind of names would you give your children?"

"Mmm ... for a girl ... Trinity. Or maybe Eva."

"How about for a boy?" my father asked, and then he asked the doctor a question I didn't hear. I stood to my feet, and pressed my hands against the glass, alarmed by my father's frightened expression. "C'mon, Bella. Boy names."

"Edward," she breathed, and I knew she wasn't answering my father's question. She was calling for me. And I couldn't go to her. I was failing her. Again.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and the heart monitor screamed for one brief, terrifying moment before Bella's heart began beating in a fast, unsteady rhythm.

I slammed my hands against the glass and cried out, knowing that no one below could hear me._ I was helpless_. I was failing her.

I ran from the observation room, letting the door slam behind me. I didn't care. I had to get to her. _I had to_.

But before I could throw open the doors of the operating room, a passing doctor caught my arm.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, sir?" he asked, and he seemed confused. I tried to rip my arm from his grasp, but he was very strong. Either that or I was weak with panic. I wasn't sure which. I didn't care.

"I have to ... I have to ... "

But I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't say her name. I couldn't move. _I was frozen_.

"I have to ... Bella ... "

"Sir, calm down, please," the doctor begged, leaning down beside me. When had I fallen? But I couldn't calm down, no matter how hard I tried. My heart beat fast and frantic, and I wanted to scream.

So I did.

"_BELLA_!"

* * *

I know you hate repeats. So do I. But this chapter _needed _to be through Edward's POV as well as Bella's. Please review, anyway? I would love to know your thoughts on Edward's thoughts.

**NOTE**: I know, since this is a repeat, that not many people are going to review. And because I hate leaving you guys in suspense, I'm gonna update tomorrow. However, beating the review count would make me happy!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

"The lesion was cancerous," he said, and his words were low and pained. His voice was thick, and it seemed as though he had to force every word out. "And it's spread. So fast. Dad says that you'll need to start chemo soon."

* * *


	18. Test Results

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Lady Samurai**, who has decided to start a cliffiy rebellion. Good luck with that! Love ya! Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this to **Reaching Out**, who drew, in the little keyboard buttons ( like these ones: - / \ ) me hanging upside down from my toenails. Check it out! It's amazing! Finally, I dedicate this to **Forest Sentry Koneji**, who out of all my readers, is the only one that has admitted that they're enjoying all the angst.

OH! AND I DEDICATE THIS TO ALL THE AWESOME THREATS! I COULDN'T NAME THEM ALL; THERE WAS TOO MANY!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_"I have to ... I have to ... "_

_But I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't say her name. I couldn't move. I was frozen._

_"I have to ... Bella ... "_

_"Sir, calm down, please," the doctor begged, leaning down beside me. When had I fallen? But I couldn't calm down, no matter how hard I tried. My heart beat fast and frantic, and I wanted to scream._

_So I did._

"BELLA!"

_**April 3rd, Thursday - 4:21 PM **— Bella POV_

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep_.

The rhythmic beeping of the machine beside me slowly pulled me from a world of dreamless sleep. I moaned loudly; my mouth was dry and my body sore. I wanted badly to open my eyes — though I knew I couldn't see anything — but they seemed glued shut. I groaned again, and rolled over.

And then cold hands were holding me, and I couldn't help the small smile that filtered across my face.

"How do you feel?" my angel asked, and I tried to answer, but the words stuck in my throat.

And then everything came rushing back.

The surgery. Carlisle's frightened words as he begged me to stay awake. The terror that slowly took over me as I realized that something had gone wrong.

"W-what happened?" I asked, and I swallowed several times, trying to wet my dry mouth. I could feel Edward's strong arms around me, and I felt safe and reassured. He spoke quietly.

"The lesion was cancerous," he said, and his words were low and pained. His voice was thick, and it seemed as though he had to force every word out. "And it's spread. So fast. Dad says that you'll need to start chemo soon."

I took in his words very easily. And though my heart raced, I didn't feel alarmed. I felt safe and protected.

"You'll stay with me?" I asked quietly, and I could feel his cheek, so cold, against my neck.

"Forever," he promised, and his lips pressed softly against my cheek. They felt so warm, so soft, and I suddenly wondered what they would feel like against my own.

"Kiss me, please," I requested breathlessly, and he didn't hesitate for even one second. His lips were soft and hard and desperate against mine as he tangled his hands in my hair. He tasted so sweet, and as he brushed his tongue against my cold, pale lips, my heart began to beat very, very fast. My fingers curled into the soft fabric of his shirt, and my eyes fluttered closed as he silently asked for entrance into my mouth.

I quickly spread my lips apart, and the second our tongues touched, fire began to race through my body. I moaned loudly, and Edward chuckled against my lips, but didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed me harder. I didn't mind. It felt good. I smiled, and —

"Woah! Didn't mean to interrupt or anything ... "

Edward pulled away from me so fast one would have thought he'd been burned. I was sure he was blushing, because his cheek was very, very warm under my hand. I chuckled breathlessly as I tried to regain control of my heart.

Edward finally seemed to find his voice.

"Dad!"

Oh, shoot.

_Carlisle_. Out of all the doctors that could have burst in on us, it had to be _Edward's father_.

I was the one blushing now. Edward chuckled, and I felt his lips brush softly against my cheek.

"Silly, blushing Bella," he whispered, and Carlisle laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I was just worried because I heard the heart monitor going crazy ... Edward, next time you plan on doing _that_, do me a favor and turn off the monitor for a brief moment. You know how."

And then Carlisle was gone, and I buried my head in Edward's chest.

Neither of us spoke, but I somehow felt closer to Edward than I ever had been. I smiled into the soft fabric of his shirt, and he rubbed my back slowly.

"Stay with me," I breathed again, and he held me tighter, closer.

"Forever."

_**April 5th, Saturday - 8:30 AM **— Bella POV_

There are several good things about your boyfriend's father being a doctor. One of which would be the fact that he could get me into a treatment program within days, rather than the weeks or months that it would normally take.

My first treatment was today, in mere minutes.

And I was _afraid_.

"Shhh," Edward cooed, and he held me closer. I swallowed heavily, and turned to look at him, my eyes wide with fear. "Everything's going to be fine," he promised, and though I knew that he _didn't_ know that everything would be fine, I felt better, stronger.

"I'm scared," I stated plainly, and he smiled very softly.

"I know. But I'll be there with you every single step of the way. Charlie's here. Let me send him in." Edward began to move from behind me, but I held onto his hand, reluctant to let him go. He smiled, and pulled his hand from mine very softly, brushing a soft kiss on my lips as he moved toward the door. He walked out, closing it softly behind him.

I knew that he and Charlie were talking, but I couldn't hear a word. I knew, though, they his words were meant to be comforting because of the soft murmur that I _did_ hear.

"Hey, Belly-Welly," he whispered, using a nickname that he hadn't used since I was small enough to fit in the crook of his arm. He kissed my hand softly as he sat beside me. I knew he was fighting tears as he tried to force a small, sad smile to his lips.

"Daddy," I breathed, and the dam broke. He began to sob. He held my hand, and just sobbed for a very long time. Neither of us spoke, but we didn't really need to. I understood the words he wanted so say through his tears.

"It's almost time," he finally whispered, and I nodded.

Edward came back into the room then, and grasped my hand tightly in his.

"Guess who's here," he whispered, I couldn't help the smile that spread very quickly across my lips as I heard the loud, happy voice.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Within seconds, Alice was bouncing up and down on my lap, chanting my name again and again and again as she played with the fingers of my left hand. I laughed, and then I felt another, softer, hand press gently on my shoulder. I looked up, and though I couldn't see her, I knew it was Esme beside me.

"Bella," she breathed very quietly, and I smiled sadly.

"Hi, Esme."

Emmett was there, too, silent but encouraging.

"We're staying," Esme said softly. "Until it's over. Today, at least, and hopefully there won't be much more after this."

I nodded, the fear slowly seeping back. I was afraid of death for the first time in my life. I'd thought that I'd accepted it. I was born with XP — a disease that usually sentenced it's carriers to a very short ... short life. I'd accepted that. But now ... I didn't want to die. I wanted so badly to live. I wanted to live for Edward. I wanted to be with him forever.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Edward moved to take me into his arms. He crawled onto the bed beside me, and laid down next to me. He whispered softly into my ear, not encouraging words, but sweet words. He knew that if he told me everything wold be fine right now it would have a more negative than positive effect.

"I love you," he breathed. "I won't leave your side unless I have to. Ever. I promise. Promise me you'll be strong. For me?"

I nodded, because I couldn't quite form words.

And then I was taken from Edward's warm arms, and I couldn't help the tears that slowly slipped down my soft, pale cheeks.

_**2:20 PM **— Edward POV_

It hurt so much to hold her in my arms as she trembled, her whole body covered in sweat as she tried to hold the nausea in.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bella. I don't mind. Let yourself go," I whispered, and her eyes grew soft as she let the emotional and physical walls drop. She leaned over and threw up into the plastic bucket that I held. Her whole body shook, and she trembled worse than ever. I held her close, not minding the sweat.

"E-Edward," she whimpered, and I ran my fingers slowly through her hear, raking gently through the sweaty knots. I smiled softly, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

_My fault_.

"D-don't leave," she breathed, and then her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm here," I whispered. "Forever."

_As long as you'll have me_.

"How is she?"

I looked up in surprise to see my father in the doorway. His expression was torn, and pained. I shrugged, and continued to run my fingers through Bella's now perfectly straight hair. I had to be touching her in some way. Her skin, so soft under my fingertips, reassured me that she was still here, and still with me.

"She's doing better," I whispered, and I cast my gaze back down at the angel in my arms. "How many more times does she have to go through this?"

"It depends," my father said, and he took Bella's chart into his hands before glancing up at the machines that surrounded us. "Edward, you need to go home. Spring Break ends tomorrow, and you need to go back to school."

"No."

My voice was so firm, so fierce, that it surprised even me. I tried to speak softer as I continued.

"No. I told her I wouldn't leave, and I'm not going to. Not until this is over and she's back home," I said, and I shrugged. "I'll go to summer school to catch up, or ... or something. But I'm not leaving her."

My father didn't say anything, and I wondered why. He was always very firm about my education, if not anything else.

Finally, though, he spoke.

"I'll talk to the school, and see if they will allow you to simply pick up your assignments to do here at the hospital. If I tell them about ... they'll understand."

I nodded, and smiled the smallest bit. My father checked Bella's pulse, and a few other things, and returned the chart to the end of her bed where it had been hanging before.

"Want me to turn on the lights before I go out?" he asked, and I shook my head. Even though it was still early evening, it was very dark in Bella's hospital room. The windows had been completely blocked by cardboard and tape, keeping the sun out.

"She'll be fine," my father whispered, and I couldn't even find the strength to reply. Instead, I pulled Bella's small, trembling body closer to mine and buried my head in her hair, trying to capture the few hours of sleep that I was allowed before Bella would be up again, sicker than ever.

_My fault_.

_**April 11th, Friday - 10:12 AM **— Bella POV_

Chemo sucks. Thankfully, though, I hadn't lost my hair yet. Just a matter of time, I was sure.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked happily, walking into the room as he chuckled lightly. "Edward still asleep?"

I nodded, smiling. Edward hadn't left once. Even after visiting hours, he hadn't left. I didn't know how he'd pulled that one off, but ...

"I feel good," I said, and I was surprised. "Not sick anymore."

I could tell from the tone of Carlisle's voice that his smile had turned sad.

"Then I'm sorry to say that your second treatment is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. But!" he said, and the smile was back in his voice. "The results from your latest test are wonderful. You're doing great, Bella," he said, and he ruffled my hair.

I grinned, honestly, truly happy. Silence fell over us as Carlisle began to go over my chart and record the machines latest readings. Finally, though, he spoke, and his voice was very quiet.

"He wonders, but he'll never ask. Do ... do you blame him?"

I knew who Carlisle was talking about even without having to ask. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No. Not at all. It's not his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. He was hurting," I whispered, and I smiled. "And even though he left me alone, he left me thinking that I was safe. So safe. He would never hurt me, Carlisle. _Ever_. He would give so much to keep me safe. I could never blame him."

Carlisle didn't say anything else, but the way he tenderly brushed his fingers across my cheek told me everything. I smiled. And then he began to walk out. But before he left, he paused, and sighed deeply.

"Tell _him_ that, Bella. Please. He's hurting so much."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if he saw me or not, and snuggled closer to Edward.

I would tell him. I had to. I couldn't let him continue to torture himself over the past.

_I would tell him _...

_**April 12th, Saturday - 2:57 PM **— Edward POV_

"Go fish," Bella said, and Alice chuckled and reached out to take one of the brightly colored, Braille cards into her small hand. I smiled as I watched them, completely content.

"Any fours?" Bella asked, and Alice nodded, happily pulling a four out from her small pile before handing it to Bella. Bella ran her fingers softly over the Braille symbols, and pulled out the matching card before sitting them to the side. "Any threes?"

The game continued on, and though Alice had come today armed with a deck of cards and a pile of Braille books for her and Bella to read together, I was still unable to concentrate on the Math homework before me. How could I tear my eyes away from the angel sitting before me? I couldn't.

"Work," Bella commanded, knowing without having to see that I was simply watching her. I grinned for one brief second before Bella's plastic jello cup hit into my head.

"Ouch," I mumbled, grinning as I rubbed a spot just above my ear. "Meanie."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed.

"Go fishie, fish, fishie!" Alice bubbled, and Bella laughed before reaching out to grab a card — the last card. "Oooh," Alice said. "You have my five. Gimmie."

And on that note, Alice won the game — her first of the day.

"I win! I win! I win!" she chanted, dancing back and forth across the floor. Bella and I both laughed, and were still chuckling lightly when the hospital room door opened. Alice, however, had danced just a little too close to the doorway, and the hard, cold metal smacked into her head.

Loud cries of pain echoed throughout the room.

"Alice!" I yelled, panicked, and I ran to her, not caring as my Math papers fell to the floor. My father, who had been the one to open the door, fell down by her side, too. "Are you all right?"

She just continued to sob loudly, gulping in breaths of air between pained screams.

"Allie, baby ... shh ... " my father cooed, taking her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest — still sobbing — and stuck her fingers in her mouth as she blinked away tears.

"Boo-boo," she informed him, rubbing her head as her bright, soft eyes blinked. "I h-have boo-boo."

He laughed lightly, and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, you do," he whispered, and I could see that his hands were trembling. I knew that his fright had come from Alice's pained cries, and I wondered briefly how Charlie was strong enough to watch Bella, every day, buried in a sea of white as she suffered through this ... this horrible disease.

"Do I get a band-aid?" Alice asked, and her eyes were so bright and eager that Dad couldn't say no. So he agreed, and told me and Bella that he would be back in a minute.

When the room was silent, I returned to Bella's side, and held her tightly to me.

"You're so strong, Bella. How have you lived like this for so many years? How did Charlie do it? How does he do it still? If me or Alice or Emmett so much as cut ourselves or get a bump on the head, Dad freaks out. I don't ... how does your father do it? How does he still walk in here every day, smiling?"

She shrugged, and her smile was soft as she laid her head on my chest. "We've lived this way for as long as I can remember. I know ... that this sounds morbid, but all my life, Charlie has been preparing for my death. He knows that, at any moment, or any day, I could die. He's known that since I was an infant. He's never let it affect his love for me, though. He's given me so much love ... and I know that that love is only going to hurt _him_ later in life."

I didn't know what to say, so instead, I said the one thing that had been running through my head for so long.

"Why don't you blame me? How can you love me still, even though this is my fault?"

She drew in a deep breath, and I could see her eyes grow wide. But she spoke. and her words were so firm, and so full of love.

"This is _not_ your fault, Edward. You left me because you thought I was safe. You ... thought I was so safe. I know you, Edward. I know you love me. So much. Even though I hurt you again and again. And I know that you would give _anything_to keep me safe. I know that, if it were possible, you would take away my suffering and make it your own. And _that_ is why I can't blame you. Don't you understand? This isn't your fault, Edward. Yes, you left me alone. But you left me on the doorstep of my own house. Even when you were hurting so much, you put me first."

I tried to believe her words. I really did. But I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the idea that, though I _had_ been the one to cause her suffering, she didn't blame me, and she leaned on me so much.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I whispered, and I buried my face in her hair, breathing in deeply of her scent. "So beautiful. If it's even possible, you're more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside."

She smiled, and yawned, and as she curled into my side — not caring as the 'go fish' cards fell to the floor and scattered — I was content. Completely content.

"I love you," I murmured, and her smile grew.

"Love you, too, Edward."

_**April 15th, Tuesday - 10:10 AM - Three Days Later **— Carlisle POV_

"Are the test results for Isabella Swan in?" I asked quietly, and the young man before me — Dr. Samuel — nodded and shuffled through the files on his desk before handing me the one that contained Bella's test results.

"Sure are. Here you go," he said, and he dropped the file into my waiting hands as though he could care less what they contained.

I drew in a deep breath as my eyes scanned over the words, and any hope that I'd previously had slowly seeped from my body as I read each word.

"No ... " I breathed, and my fingers gripped the paper tightly as I closed my eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath. "This ... this ... she was doing so well! _Damn it_!"

Samuel shrugged, and then sighed, his eyes meeting mine.

"Carlisle, listen, I really hate to do this ... but you're becoming far too personally involved with this girl. We're going to remove you from her case."

With each word that the man before me uttered, I could feel my heart beating faster and then, in the end, breaking. Bella had become like a second daughter to me, and I knew that I didn't trust anyone — _anyone _— else to do this job. I didn't trust anyone else with her life, so fragile, so innocent.

"No," I said, and I tried to make my voice firm, but it still shook. "No. I'm ... " but I couldn't continue. But I'm _what_? I had just admitted to myself that Bella had become like a daughter to me. And the emotions I'd displayed while reading her results had most definitely confirmed any suspicions that anyone had harbored.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Samuel said, and he truly did look apologetic. "It's already been decided. Her primary doctor, from here on out, will be Dr. James. Oh, and Isabella will be starting more aggressive treatment the end of this week. We're hoping to pull some of those numbers down."

"Bella."

"Hmm?" he asked, and he seemed preoccupied once again.

"She likes to be called Bella," I whispered.

And then I walked away.

* * *

So. Bella's condition is getting worse _( le gasp! ) _and poor Carlisle. Also, this will become more fluff than drama in a few chapters. Hang in there!

**NOTE**: So, a lot of people are worried about Bella dying. If you read my previous stories, you'd realize that I'm a sucker for two things: Children, and happy endings. Make of that what you may, and keep reading to find out what happens!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I'm sorry I can't always be here for you," he whispered, and I could hear the regret burning in his words. "I'm always so busy. I would never leave you side if I had the option. I hate the fact that I can only see you so sparingly. I feel like I'm being a horrible father, Bella."

* * *


	19. Surrounding Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Can't ... pick ... just ... three. How about ... to everyone! Lol! LOVE YA, GUYS!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Previously **_...

_"Carlisle, listen, I really hate to do this ... but you're becoming far too personally involved with this girl. We're going to remove you from her case."_

_With each word that the man before me uttered, I could feel my heart beating faster and then, in the end, breaking. Bella had become like a second daughter to me, and I knew that I didn't trust anyone — _anyone _— else to do this job. I didn't trust anyone else with her life, so fragile, so innocent._

_"No," I said, and I tried to make my voice firm, but it still shook. "No. I'm ... " but I couldn't continue. But I'm what? I had just admitted to myself that Bella had become like a second daughter to me. And the emotions I'd displayed while reading her results had most definitely confirmed any suspicions that anyone had harbored._

_"I'm sorry Carlisle," Samuel said, and he truly did look apologetic. "It's already been decided. Her primary doctor, from here on out, will be Dr. James. Oh, and Isabella will be starting more aggressive treatment the end of this week. We're hoping to pull some of those numbers down."_

_"Bella."_

_"Hmm?" he asked, and he seemed preoccupied once again._

_"She likes to be called Bella," I whispered._

_And then I walked away._

_**April 15th, Tuesday - 3:33 PM **— Bella POV_

"So, how am I doing, doc?" I asked brightly, and I smiled, clasping my hands together in my lap. I heard Carlisle's heavy sigh, and my smile fell the smallest bit. But then I felt a comforting hand on my own, and realized that Carlisle had sat down beside me.

"It's worse. You have to understand, Bella, that we've been able to contain the cancer to a very small portion of your body. It's beginning to spread beyond that. We've drawn up a new treatment plan, and the outlook seems very, very good. You _are_ going to get through this, do you understand me?"

I nodded, my heart racing as I tried to process his words. I was briefly thankful that Edward had stepped out for a few minutes only a little while ago, thankful that he didn't have to hear this ... yet.

" ... Chances?" I gasped out finally. "What are my chances?"

I knew Carlisle was smiling then, because his voice was very soft. "It's not quite that serious, Bella. Unless it gets very, very bad very quickly, you'll be fine."

I paused to let that sink in.

"Oh. Well ... am I going to lose my hair?"'

Carlisle laughed, but reached a hand up to catch a strand of my soft, brown locks between his fingertips. "Yes, probably."

I frowned this time, and then my eyes lit up. "Well, how about I just get it cut beforehand? Donate it, you know. That way it won't be completely wasteful."

Carlisle laughed, and brushed his fingers across my cheek. "You really are the most selfless person I've ever known. Edward was right. You're beautiful inside and out, Bella."

I blushed, but beamed as pride welled in my chest.

"You're always thinking of others, rather than yourself. I really am proud of you. Your father is, too. Did you know that? He never says it, but you can see it in his eyes and in his actions. We're all very, very proud of you, Bella. And we love you very much."

I didn't quite know what to say. Thankfully, though, I was saved by the bell ... so to speak.

"Dad, are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Carlisle began to laugh heartily as he stood up to make room for Edward. My blush deepend, but I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around me after climbing onto the bed beside me.

"I brought you food, Bella._ Real_ food. Greasy, messy food."

"I love you," I breathed, and then I grabbed for the food. Edward laughed, and kissed me on the forehead.

Carlisle, however, snorted, and then laughed once more. "Edward, you'd better not be smuggling that in every single day."

"Nope," Edward replied. "First time."

"Ah."

The room was very silent then, as I began to munch on my fries. I figured that Carlisle was trying to think of a way to tell Edward what he'd told me — about my condition getting worse. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, wondering why he was so nervous about telling his son the news when he'd assured me that the change, though significant, wasn't dangerous.

Finally, I decided to just blurt it out around my mouthful of fries.

"My condition is getting worse.

"I'm not going to be Bella's primary physician anymore."

I began to choke on my food as Carlisle words — spoken at the same time as mine — washed over me.

"What?" I gasped, and Edward was very still and silent beside me. I reached over and grasped his hand for support. "Y-you don't want to be my doctor a-anymore?"

"No, no! Of course I do!" Carlisle assured me quickly, and his voice was sad. "I didn't have a choice. The others believe that I'm getting too personally involved with you, so ... I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

But I smiled.

"It's OK, you — "

But Edward's voice — strained, worried — washed over me and cut me off.

"W ..._ worse_?"

I quickly took his hand in mine, and rested my head against his chest. I was about to explain, but Carlisle quickly took over and told Edward what he had told me only minutes before. I didn't hear much of it, honestly. I was too busy listening to Edward's slowly calming heartbeat. The sound was like a lullaby. So beautiful. I smiled.

"She's ... she's gonna be OK?" Edward finally asked, and he sounded stressed and strained. His body was still stiff beside mine as I reached out and placed a hand on his cold cheek.

"I love you, Edward."

He buried his head in my soft hair, and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I love you, too. More than anything. Please stay with me forever."

_**April 19th, Saturday - 12:00 PM **— Edward POV_

I watched carefully as the days passed, but I could see no sign that Bella's condition had, indeed, gotten worse. Even today, the first day of her new treatment, she was still smiling and she still looked as healthy as ever.

"Hold still," my mother chided her softly, a soft smile lighting her lips. "I want to cut your _hair_, not _you_."

Bella laughed quietly and sat perfectly still, her hands clasped together in her lap. I watched on as my mother slowly, carefully, cut away Bella's beautiful, wavy hair. And while it was very hard to watch as the soft hair of the one I loved dropped to the floor unnoticed, the look of pride that lit Bella's face was enough to make me smile, too.

"All done," my mother finally said, and she leaned down to pick up the long, thick strands that had fallen to the bed and the floor. I walked over to where Bella was running her hands through her now very short hair.

"Do I look stupid?" she asked quietly, and I kissed her forehead, capturing her hands in mine and entwining our fingers as I smiled.

"You look just as beautiful as ever, my love."

She blushed and looked down, but she was still beaming proudly.

"Really?" she asked, and she finally looked up, almost as though she was looking _at me_. I nodded, and knew she could feel the movement against her skin.

"Yes. You're beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."

She grinned, her blush deepening, and buried her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Thank you, Esme," she murmured, and her words were muffled through my sweater. My mom smiled, and brushed her own hands through Bella's short, spiky hair.

"You're welcome, dearest Bella."

"Mommy!" Alice said, bouncing into the room. "Mommy, can I — "

But she stopped short, and stared wide-eyed at Bella. Her expression went from surprised, to curious, to determined.

"Mommy!" she cried loudly. "I want hair like Bella's, too! Pretty please, please, _please_?"

"But, sweetheart ... " my mother began, her eyes pleading. "You have such lovely, _long_ hair ... I would hate to cut it."

"Pleeeease!"

"Daddy would be sad."

Alice paused then, thinking. I watched on in amusement as the conflicting emotions — desire to please our father and desire to be like Bella — raged in battle across her face. Finally, though, she sighed very deeply.

"Fine," she relented, and she scrambled onto the hospital bed beside me and Bella. "I'll keep my hair how it is. For now. I'll ask Daddy later if he would like my hair better if it was spiky!"

We were all silent for several seconds as my mother packed away her scissors and cutting supplies. And then Bella spoke up.

"Wait a second," she said, and she pulled away from me a little bit. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now, Alice?"

It was my mother that answered. "Yes, she is. She begged me to let her call in sick so she could be here for you today, though."

"Uh huh!" Alice agreed happily, and she beamed at Bella as she bounced up and down on the hospital bed. "'Cause you're my bestest friend. I don't even mind sitting in the boring waiting room for hours if it's for _you_."

Bella was silent for several moments, and then she smiled very softly.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Welcome!" she chirped, and I leaned over, kissing her softly on the forehead. She was positively glowing as she climbed into my lap and curled up against me. I laughed, and ruffled her soft hair.

"I'll be right outside," my mother murmured, brushing her fingers delicately across my cheek and Alice's before moving slowly away from the bed.

"Scared?" I asked Bella, and she nodded a little bit.

"I never used to be scared, Edward," she whimpered, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, unable to take her into my arms but desperate to touch her as much as possible. "I never used to be scared of ... of hospitals, or even death. You made me afraid of them, Edward. I don't want to die ... because I want to be with you forever."

"And me."

We both looked down at Alice, who was looking expectantly up at the both of us.

Bella smiled very softly, and I could see that she was just barely holding back tears.

"And you," she agreed, and I closed my eyes, trying to burn the memory of Bella, so happy, into my mind.

_Because I want to be with you forever, too_.

_**6:59 PM **— Bella POV_

"How do you feel?" Edward asked softly, and he brushed his fingers across my sweaty forehead. I just hiccuped on yet another sob, and buried my head in his chest. I felt so miserable. I'd finished yet another chemo treatment only hours ago, and I felt sick, and hot, and —

My whole body froze, and I leaned over before throwing up into the bowl that Edward held silently under my chin. I felt horrible, but I let it show as little as I possibly could.

"The doctor said you're going to need a bone marrow transplant soon," he said softly, and he rubbed slow, soothing circles on my back. "Chemo and bone marrow don't get alone well, apparently."

I nodded, and leaned back against my personal Angel, wincing as I did so.

"Sore?"

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled, but I barely even heard myself. I was very tired.

"Sleep now, my love," Edward whispered, and he began to hum the song he'd written just for me. I smiled, even through my pain, because his voice was so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful. I couldn't fathom why he would want to spend so much time with me while I was so sick, but he did. I didn't understand why he loved me so much, but he did.

And, for the first time in so many days, I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**11:21 PM**_

"Hey, Daddy."

My father greeted me quietly, and slowly made his way to the center of the room where I was laying silently in the darkness. He took my hand into his, and kissed each finger tenderly. I knew, though I couldn't see, that he was close to tears. I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Hey, my little fighter," he whispered, and he sat down in the chair next to my bed. "How are you?"

"Good," I lied, and I didn't tell him about the horrible side effects of the chemo. He could hardly ever be here with me, and I didn't want to make him feel worse. "Edward's been treating me like a princess."

Charlie laughed softly, unconsciously being as silent as possible so not to wake Edward, who was sleeping quietly next to me.

"Good. He _should_ be treating you like a princess, because that's what you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly."

We sat in silence for a very long time, both of us slightly uncomfortable. We were always like that. Even though, growing up, he was all I had ... it was still embarrassing sometimes to bare my soul to him. But ...

"You know I love you, right?" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Of course I do, baby," he whispered, and he reached up to run his fingers through my thinning, short brown hair. "And I love you, too. So much, Belly. So damn much that sometimes it hurts."

I began to sob then, unable to stop the tears that fell slowly down my pale cheeks. I could hear Charlie shift beside me, unsure what to do — he's always been uncomfortable with tears. So I smiled, and wiped my tears away, trying, for his sake, to stop crying.

"I'm sorry I can't always be here for you," he whispered, and I could hear the regret burning in his words. "I'm always so busy. I would never leave you side if I had the option. I hate the fact that I can only see you so sparingly. I feel like I'm being a horrible father, Bella."

"You're the best father I could ever ask for," I said, and my voice was choked with barely suppressed emotion. "You don't always have to be here for me, Daddy. I'm a big girl."

"I know. I know you are," he breathed, and he laid his head very close to mine. "Sometimes I wonder where all the time went. It seems like only yesterday that I was helping you stand on your own two feet, and now you're braving the world all alone."

"No," I disagreed. "Not alone. I have Edward."

I could tell that Charlie was smiling sadly now by the tone of his voice. "Right. Edward. Of course. He better be taking damn good care of you."

I laughed, and then nodded. "He is. Oh, Daddy, I love him so much. He makes me so happy."

I was beaming as I whispered these words, and I could tell that Charlie was smiling, too. How could he not? My smile always made him smile, too.

"He loves you, too, Belly."

We were both silent for several moments. Only the sound of our soft breathing broke through the air. And then ...

"Bella," Edward breathed, and he rolled over in the small bed, almost falling to the floor. I buried my head in my pillow to muffle my laughter. Charlie didn't even bother trying, and guffawed loudly. "Love you," Edward whispered, and he smacked his lips together like a small child a few times before rolling over and stuffing his head into the pillow beside me. I giggled lightly, but pressed a hand tightly over my mouth so only a few small shorts leaked out.

"Come to think of it," Charlie offered, and his was voice laced with amusement. "Does that boy ever go home?"

"Barely," I said, and I rolled my eyes. "He goes home to shower and change every morning, and to grab his assignments from school. He picks off my tray at lunch, and leaves to the cafeteria for about five minutes to grab himself dinner. That's about it."

"Hmm," Charlie murmured, and I knew he wished that he could be here as often as Edward was. I opened my mouth to speak, to encourage him, when I yawned very, very loudly.

Charlie laughed quietly. "You should sleep now, baby girl."

"Stay with me," I whispered, and I took his hand into both of mine. "Please? Until I fall asleep?"

He laid his head on the pillow next to me, and kissed my forehead softly. "I promise I'll be here. Forever."

And in that moment, I knew he wasn't talking about staying with me through the night. Instead, he was reassuring me that he would be holding me hand and standing, strong, by my side throughout this whole ordeal.

I knew that, even if I couldn't be strong, that he would be strong for me.

I smiled, and curled closed to Edward as I gripped my father's hand tightly.

I was surrounded by the people I loved ... and that was enough to get me through anything.

* * *

So, kind of a blah chapter. The next one is going to be total fluff, and then we get dramatic again. You guys have been amazingly encouraging during the past few chapters. Keep it up!

**NOTE**: Two things: First, Dr. James is just a coincidence. He's not gonna be a super bad guy or anything. Second: I know this was boring, but please please please tell me what you thought?

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"You have a fever, Bella," I whispered, worry lacing my voice, and I could feel her heart beating fast as I pulled her close. "A bad one. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

* * *


	20. Falling Up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty**_

_**Previously **_...

_"Stay with me," I whispered, and I took his hand into both of mine. "Please? Until I fall asleep?"_

_He laid his head on the pillow next to me, and kissed my forehead softly. "I promise I'll be here. Forever."_

_And in that moment, I knew he wasn't talking about staying with me through the night. Instead, he was reassuring me that he would be holding me hand and standing, strong, by my side throughout this whole ordeal._

_I knew that, even if I couldn't be strong, that he would be strong for me._

_I smiled, and curled closed to Edward as I gripped my father's hand tightly._

_I was surrounded by the people I loved ... and that was enough to get me through anything._

_**April 20th, Sunday - 6:02 AM **— Edward POV_

I yawned deeply, and opened my eyes with a smile on my face.

And then I screamed.

_Loudly_.

Because, as you can probably imagine, when you're waking up expecting to see the beautiful, sleeping face of the one you love, seeing the face of that angel's _father_ three inches from you own can be a little bit ... surprising, to say the least.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I scrambled backward so fast that I fell off of the side of the bed. I moaned in pain as I hit my head on the metal of the reclining hospital bed.

A pair of curious, wickedly amused eyes met my own.

"Good morning, Edwin."

"Edward," I corrected Charlie automatically, and he shrugged, holding out his hand. I stared at it for a brief second, and then clasped it in my own, allowing him to help me to my feet. I staggered breathlessly around the room a few times, and decided that waking up to Bella's smiling face was _definitely_ the best way to go.

"Good morning," I finally said, and then I frowned. "Where's Bella? Shouldn't you be at work? What time is it? Who—"

"One question at a time!" Charlie said, and he laughed at my confusion. I brushed a hand through my messy hair, and blinked as I tried to force the room into focus.

Head rush ...

"Fine then," I breathed, still mostly asleep, and started with the most important. "Where's Bella?"

"Dr. James took her down the hall for some tests. She left about five minutes ago. Asked me to wake you up before I leave."

I nodded, processing that.

"Time?" I asked, and he glanced briefly at his watch.

"Six in the morning. Damn, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late ... tell Bella I love her, will you?"

I nodded, and as Charlie ran from the room, trying to shrug into his coat in the same moment that he was forcing his left shoe on, I dropped wearily into the chair beside Bella's empty bed.

That was one hell of way to wake up! One I most _definitely_ did not want to repeat.

I sighed, and then smiled before turning sleepily back to the bed. I was sorely tempted to climb right back into it, but forced myself not to. Instead, I nearly tucked the blanket and sheet under the mattress, and walked aimlessly around the room, picking things up and straightening anything that was out of order. Once I was done, I dropped into the chair beside the covered window and pulled my homework from the overnight bag I'd packed yesterday morning.

I was unable to concentrate, however, because Bella's words, whispered so clearly in her sleep last night, kept coming back to me, tormenting me.

_"Edward,"_ she had murmured, so clearly even though she was still sleeping. _"Take me ... to our meadow, please. I miss it."_

I sighed, and bit my lip.

I wanted to take her there. So badly. But I knew I couldn't. She couldn't leave the walls of this hospital, and unless I could find a way to bring our meadow _here_ ...

I shook my head, and turned back to the Math homework that was sitting before me. After several minutes, though, I still couldn't concentrate. Growling, I stuffed it into my bag, and decided to take a walk.

_"Take me ... to our meadow."_

Even in sleep, I could hear the pain that laced her voice. She wanted _very_ badly to return to the place we'd met, and I was frustrated — angry, even — that I couldn't take her there.

I sighed, and kicked a chair in the waiting room with my foot. The nurse at the front desk glared at me and hissed, "Shhh!" before turning back to her paperwork. I tried desperately to squish the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

The two-year-old in me won, though, and as I walked down the hall, ignoring her surprise, I smiled.

"Mister?"

My laughter caught in my throat, though, when I heard the tiny, frightened voice. I looked down, eyes wide, to meet the gaze of a tiny ... tiny girl. Her head was bald, and her bright green eyed were wide. She was smiling brightly as she tugged my jeans in her little hand.

"Mister, I can' find ma mommy."

"Oh, really? Well, how about I help you?" I offered gently, and I bent down in front of the little girl. She honestly couldn't have been more than three. She was so cute, but so thin, and pale. She was very sick, I could tell. I tried to smile, but it was hard. I wondered sometimes how Charlie was able to watch Bella as she struggled through the disease that plagued her, but as I watched the tiny girl beside me nod happily at my suggestion, I wondered how _anyone_ could do it. How did this girl's parents watch her, every day, as she fought for her life? She was so small, so innocent. What had she done to deserve this?

I swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in my throat, and forced the emotion back. I offered my hand.

"I'm Edward."

She reached out to grip my hand, but her tiny fingers could only manage to wrap around my thumb. I smiled.

"I'm Trin-a-ty," she announced, and she could barely even pronounce her name.

"Trinity," I repeated, and I reached out to take her into my arms, holding her ever-so-carefully. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She blushed and buried her head in my shoulder as she gathered fists fulls of my shirt in her hand. But I heard her tiny laugh, and saw her eyes sparkle so happily. I held her close to me, feeling so very protective of her.

"Where is your room?" I asked, and she pointed to the end of the hall. I decided that her room would be the best place to start, but when I walked in — and smiled at the brightly decorated the walls — it was empty.

"I was playin'," she said, resting her head gently on my shoulder as she stuffed her fingers into her mouth. "I run-ed away from Mommy."

I didn't respond. Instead, I smiled as I reached down to pick up a light purple hat that had been tossed carelessly onto Trinity's bed. I reached up with my free hand, and gently, softly, pulled it onto her tiny head. She blushed, grinned, and pulled it down over her pale ears.

And then her eyes darted frantically toward the door, and she squiggled in my arms.

"Mommy!" she yelled, and I put her down, smiling sadly as I did so. She toddled quickly over to the young woman standing in the doorway, and laughed gleefully as she was swept into the woman's arms.

"Oh, Trinity!" her mother cried, relieved. "You're safe. I was so worried."

"I's fine," she said, and she beamed proudly as she pointed toward me. "Mister Edward brought me here."

The woman looked up at me, and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, and though it was all she said to me, it was enough.

I ducked quickly out of the room, smiling as I walked along the halls of the children's ward. I'd passed by this floor so many times, but never really thought to stop. Now, though, I could see everything I'd never seen before. Children were everywhere, some sicker than others but all fighting so desperately for their lives. And though it was painful to see so many little ones suffering, everyone smiled. The nurses, the parents ... even the children themselves.

"How do they do it?" I wondered idly, but quickened my pace, not eager to leave, but instead eager to see Bella. I smiled as I thought of her.

_Bella_.

And then I saw it.

The room was very large, and the floor was covered, from wall to wall, in toys. Laughing, gleeful children ran around, screeching happily as they participated in a game of tag.

But I noticed none of that. Instead, I noticed the beautiful paintings that lined the walls, the carefully painted trees that flowed so gently from floor to ceiling. I noticed the flowers that swayed softly in the wind, frozen in time, and the stream, bubbling over the carefully crafted rocks.

It was a meadow.

And it looked so much like _our _meadow.

But even as those thoughts ran through my mind, I was running. I was running to find our meadow. I was running ... to bring it to _her._

_**10:12 AM**_

"Dad," I gasped, and I dropped my hands to my knees, still smiling. My father looked up from the charts he was pouring over, and his face was alarmed. But when he saw my smile, he relaxed. "I need help."

"Help ... with what?" he asked, and I gulped in deep breaths of air as I straightened and sat in the chair beside his desk.

"Bella's in with Dr. James now, having some tests done. I can't wait for her to get out. I have to go _now_. If she gets out early, could you tell her I'll be back soon and that I love her? I know I shouldn't ask you this, because you're working and all, but ... "

I trailed off, unable to say more. I swallowed another gulp of air, and my father stared into my bright, eager eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need Mom's help. I want to do something special for Bella tonight, but I can't do it alone. Please," I begged, and he nodded, smiling.

"Of course, Edward. I'm not doing anything terribly important. A break to see my favorite patient would be nice."

I smiled, and quietly thanked him.

And then I began, once more, to run.

_**4:10 PM **— Bella POV_

"Oh, Bella," Esme whispered softly, and I smiled, clasping my hands together in my lap. She leaned forward, and gently kissed my forehead. I blushed, and she laughed brightly. "You are so beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."

I ducked my head, embarrassed even though I couldn't meet Esme's adoring gaze. "You did all the work," I reminded her, and she laughed, brushing her fingers across my cheek.

"No, dear. I simply accented the beauty that was already there."

I wanted to believe her, but how could I? She'd struggled with my thinning hair for a very long time, and had spent a very long time on my make-up. If I was beautiful, why would she have to spend so much time getting me ready?

But instead of saying this out loud, I said, "Do I have to wear this hospital gown, or will they let me out of it for a few hours tonight?"

My voice was very quiet, because even mentioning _tonight_ made my heart beat fast. Edward had told me he was 'taking me out' but had refused to say anything more. And after he'd told me, and kissed me very gently, he'd left an he hadn't come back. Instead, Esme and Alice had come, bearing make-up and curling irons, and laughter and smiles.

"We have a dress for you," Esme replied.

"Mommy, will you make me pretty, too?" Alice asked, and we both turned to her then. I couldn't see her, but judging from the vibrations, she was sitting on the end of my bed. "I want to be pretty, just like Bella. Pleeeease?" she begged, and I knew Esme was only seconds away from her breaking point. Who could resist Alice for long? Not me, that was for sure.

"But sweetheart, you're already beautiful."

"Yeah, but so is Bella, and you made _her _pretty," Alice pouted, and I bit my lip to hold my laughter in.

"Yes, but that's because she's going out with Edward tonight. She wants to be very pretty for him."

Alice squeaked, and buried her head in the blankets that were in my lap. She whispered muffled words — words that I just barely understood — and I felt my heart swell with love for the tiny girl before me.

"Jazzy _always_ thinks you're beautiful," Esme said softly, answering Alice's silent plea, and I knew, though I couldn't see, that Alice was blushing. What little girl wouldn't be? But I smiled, and reached out to brush my fingers gently through Alice's long, soft hair. "But I suppose ..." Esme continued, and Alice squeaked again, this time hopefully. "I suppose we could curl your hair, and maybe put a little bit of blush on your cheeks ... "

Esme couldn't say anymore, though, because Alice's happy screech cut her off. I laughed, and smiled.

"I want my hair to be just like Bella's!" Alice announced, and she settled herself in my lap, facing me, as Esme began to work on her hair. She began to chatter happily as I ran my fingers across the lines of her palms.

"Jazzy is Rosie's twin brother, and Rosie is Emmett's girlfriend. We've known them forever and ever and ever! Jazzy held me when I was first born."

She blushed then. I could feel the warmth under my fingertips as I brushed them across her cheek. "He said I was a pretty baby. I've seen pictures, though, and I was all red and wrinkly, like Grandma Lizzie."

"Alice!" Esme chided her, but I could hear the restrained laughter in her voice. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

It seemed that, whenever the people I loved were around, I was filled so completely with happiness that I forgot everything else besides _them_. I forgot about the disease that was invading my body, and the horribly guarded life I led. I forgot about my disability, and my blindness, and the sorrow that used to take over me every time I was alone.

"Thank you ... for loving me," I whispered softly, and both Alice and Esme stopped speaking. The room was silent for several seconds, and then a tiny, warm pair of arms wrapped around me and a tiny head laid on my chest.

"I love you, Bella. Forever," Alice announced, her soft voice so full of emotion. "You don't have to thank me."

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder then, and another pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I held to them tightly, and tried to hold back tears.

"No crying," Esme commanded, and though her voice was firm, I could tell she, too, was just barely holding tears back. "You'll ruin your make-up."

I laughed, and it was a slightly choked sound. But my smile was wide, and it was real, and so full of the love that had invaded and completely taken over my heart.

_**8:00 PM **— Edward POV_

I smiled, surveying my work once more. Everything was in place — the soft green blanket, spread from wall to wall, and the picnic basket, neatly tucked away in the corner. The room was alight with only candles, perched on every surface. The toys were neatly packed away, and the world around me was silent. The flowers, picked carefully from our meadow, filled the room with the delicious scent of nature.

I smiled.

"Edward."

And then _she _walked through the door, hanging onto Charlie's arm for support. I ran to her, and took her hands in mine.

"I know it's not the same," I said quickly, offering Charlie a small smile before turning all of my attention to the angel in my arms. "But I ... I saw it, and I couldn't _not_ bring you here. I know you couldn't actually _see_ our meadow, so I figured that it was more ... that we were there together, and that it was _our_ meadow that made it so beautiful. Like I said ... I know it's not the same, but ... I hope you love it just as much."

Bella was smiling so softly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She gripped onto me tightly, and I led her further into the room, glancing up for one brief second to watch as Charlie walked away, a large grin spreading across his lips.

"Edward ... " she breathed, and her hands flowed over the soft blanket, and the flowers that had been showered over it, as we sat down.

I leaned over, and brushed my lips very softly against hers. A single tear slipped down her soft, pale cheek. I caught it between my fingers, and brushed my lips over eyelid.

"Describe it for me, please," she whispered, and I knew that it wasn't so much the fact that I had made a new meadow for us that made her so happy as it was that I had done it for _her_.

I smiled.

"We're in the children's playroom."

She laughed, but I continued.

"The walls were painted by a famous artist, apparently. The trees look real, and I expect, any second, for the leaves to flutter down and cover me. The flowers are swaying in the frozen wind, and the river is illuminated by the candles I've placed all along the wall. The ceiling is painted bright blue, and big, white, fluffy clouds are blocking the sun. A few rays of light still seep through, though I think you'll be safe."

Bella beamed, and laid her head on my shoulder, breathing a sigh of contentment.

"Are you all right?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded, and clasped her hand tightly in mine.

"Thank you, Edward. For this. For everything. I love you."

I smiled, and let my eyes flutter slowly closed. "I love you, too."

We sat in silence — holding each other, content in just _being_ with each other — for a very long time. Bella's breathing eventually slowed and evened out, and I laughed softly, realizing that she was falling asleep.

She surprised me, however, when she spoke. Apparently not sleeping. Just completely, and totally relaxed.

"Esme said something about food ... "

I laughed even louder, and nodded, pulling away from her — even though it hurt so much to be so far from her warmth — and retrieved the picnic basket. I moved to where I was sitting right at her side, and reached into the basket.

"Well, we have lemonade," I said, holding up a small jug. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ham and cheese, some fruit — apples, bananas, and peaches — and some water. What would you like?"

She giggled, and her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm not quite _that_ hungry, Edward. Why so much food?"

I shrugged, but I couldn't keep the regret out of my voice as I spoke. "I don't know what you like."

"Oh."

She was silent for a long time, and then smiled.

"I like ham and cheese, peaches are my favorite fruit, and I think tea is disgusting. I broke my arm when I was four, and I have an everlasting fear of jungle gyms."

I blinked a few time, but she just smiled. Eventually, I smiled, too, and reached into the picnic basket for her ham sandwich. She munched it happily, and I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider as I watched her.

"Well, I happen to like tea," I finally said, and that sent us into a laughing fit that took several minutes to recover from.

When I finally calmed my roaring laughter, though, my heart sped up, because as I watched Bella try to stifle her final giggles, I couldn't help but realize just how _beautiful _she was. Her hair, so short now, had been carefully curled and piled into an elegant mess on top of her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling so beautifully, the intense blue matching perfectly with the light, soft sun-dress that she was wearing. Her tiny hands, pressed over her soft lips, were shaking and her pale fingernails had been painted a light — ever-so-light — midnight blue.

"I love you," I told her offhandedly, though my eyes were very intense, and though she couldn't see me, I was sure she could feel the love that I felt for her.

She smiled, and laid her head on my chest as I pulled her close. Her ham sandwich was forgotten in the candle-lit room as we held one another, thankful for each and every moment we could spend together.

"I love you, too, Edward."

I sighed happily, and buried my head in her hair, closing my eyes.

"I'll never ... _ever_ be able to hear that enough."

She giggled, and pressed her hands against my chest, pushing away from me just enough so that I could see her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she said, and I smiled, dropping my forehead against hers. "I love you," she added, and I laughed breathlessly.

"Mmm. You're so warm, Bella," I whispered, and she blushed, only making her skin seem that much warmer. "So warm."

And she was. Her skin, normally so cold, was like fire beneath my fingertips. It was then, when I realized the startling contrast, that I began to worry.

"Are you all right, Bella?" I murmured against her skin, and she nodded slowly.

"Mmm hmm."

But I pulled away from her slowly and rested the back of my hand on her forehead, frowned, and then let my fingers flow over the skin of her neck, and finally the soft, cold skin of her wrists.

"You have a fever, Bella," I whispered, worry lacing my voice, and I could feel her heart beating fast as I pulled her close. "A bad one. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she said, and even her voice, now that I paid attention to it, sounded weak. "I feel warm. Mmm ... tired."

"We should go back," I said worriedly, but she shook her head. She tried to speak, but I pressed two fingers softly to her lips. I smiled. "Bella, you mean far, far too much to me to take any chances. Let's go back, and have Dr. James look at you."

"But, Edward — "

I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against hers softly. "Please, Bella."

She sighed, and then nodded, and smiled, biting her lip. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and hold her forever. Instead, I stood to my feet, and offered her my hand. She blushed, and placed her small, soft hand in mine. I helped her stand ...

And then she collapsed.

Her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open, and her breathing was ragged. I dropped down by her side, my eyes wide with fear. My fingers brushed across her forehead, and I pulled them quickly away, feeling as though I'd been burned.

"Bella!" I cried, and she reached out to me, grasping my hand tightly in hers.

"So tired," she breathed, and I gathered her so gently into my arms. I held her close, my heart beating fast and hard as I ran from the room.

"Stay awake, my beautiful Bella," I whispered. "Please stay awake."

And then she began to shiver in my arms, and I knew something was desperately wrong. How was this happening so fast?

_Please, Bella,_ I begged her silently. _Please be all right_.

* * *

Are you guys getting sick of this story? Oh, and BTW! The drama will end soon. But really ... if you've ever been in a situation like this, it _is_ this dramatic. One of my close relatives had cancer, and it was honestly heartbreak after heartbreak. But rest assured — the conclusion to Bella's illness will come before Ch. 23.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I've decided to start the extended previews again. **BUT**! I will not be putting it up on my site. Instead, I will be sending it to everyone that reviews in a review reply. Basically, if you want the sneak peak, you have to review. Give a little, get a little, no?

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"She's not waking up! Damn it! _She's not waking up_!" I yelled, and I stood so quickly from the chair that I had been sitting in that it clattered loudly to the floor. Alice began to wail loudly, but I didn't notice. I didn't care.

* * *


	21. Meant To Live

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - _**Dedication**_ - :

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone out there who has had/does have a relative with cancer. It's a very hard, emotional time, and I want you all to know that I'm praying for you.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Previously **_...

_I helped her stand ..._

_And then she collapsed._

_Her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open, and her breathing was ragged. I dropped down by her side, my eyes wide with fear. My fingers brushed across her forehead, and I pulled them quickly away, feeling as though I'd been burned._

_"Bella!" I cried, and she reached out to me, grasping my hand tightly in hers._

_"So tired," she breathed, and I gathered her so gently into my arms. I held her close, my heart beating fast and hard as I ran from the room._

_"Stay awake, my beautiful Bella," I whispered. "Please stay awake."_

_And then she began to shiver in my arms, and I knew something was desperately wrong. How was this happening so fast?_

Please, Bella,_ I begged her silently._ Please be all right.

_**April 20th, Sunday - 11:32 PM **__— Edward POV_

She looked so small, so vulnerable, in the large, white bed. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to take her into my arms, to protect and comfort her.

But I couldn't.

I sighed deeply, and curled my legs up to my chest before wrapping my arms around them.

I could only watch on as she struggled for each breath, as her tiny body shivered beneath the blankets. I could only watch. I couldn't help her, or even hold her. And it hurt.

"How are you?" a soft voice asked, and I looked up to see my mother smiling very sadly as she watched first Bella and then turned her eyes to me. I shrugged, and didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. How was I? I was dying inside.

I turned back to Bella, and blinked away the tears that I was unwilling to let fall.

_"She's very sick, Edward. Very sick,"_ my father had whispered, pain shining in his eyes as he'd placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._ "Even if she can fight this off, it's going to set her months back in her treatment. I won't lie, Edward ... her body is weak, and her immune system is even weaker. She ... might not make it."_

I choked back a sob, and buried my head in my hands as I tried desperately to force my father's words away. I didn't want to believe him. I _couldn't_ believe him. Bella _would_ make it through this. She _would_ fight this infection off, and she _would_ win this never-ending battle against her cancer. She _had_ to ... or I wouldn't be able to continue living. She was my life, my _reason_ for living. If she didn't ... if she died, then ... I wanted to die, too.

"Bella," I whimpered, and I let my fingers dance across the thin sheet of plastic that separated us. I couldn't touch her. I couldn't hold her. Because if I moved past the quarantine field, I could kill her. If I so much as had a cold and passed it on to her, I could kill her.

But, I supposed, I had already done that. It was _my fault_ that she was here in the first place. My fault that she had cancer. My fault that she was so sick, so weak. It was my fault that she was dying.

"She's strong," my mom said, and I realized then that she was still holding my hand. She was still here, comforting me. Couldn't she see that this was my fault? That I was a monster? But she continued, "She's so strong, Edward. She'll pull through."

"If she doesn't live," I whispered, and my voice was so hoarse that my words were barely recognizable. "Then I don't want to either."

My mother sucked in a deep, startled breath, but didn't say a word. Instead, she held me tighter, and rocked me back and forth as I finally let my tears fall. Men shouldn't cry. So what? The love of my life was lying before me, dying, _because of me_. I didn't care anymore, about what the world around me thought. I cared only for the one that loved me despite everything that I'd done to her. The girl that had changed me in so many ways. The beautiful, perfect, blind, loving, _amazing_ woman that I'd fallen so desperately, so hopelessly, so _completely _in love with.

_Bella_.

_Please live_.

_**April 22nd, Tuesday**_

"When will she wake up?" Alice asked, and she smiled, so innocent, as she bounced up and down beside me. "I want to play go fish with her again. And tell her that, yesterday, Jazzy held my hand! He kissed my cheek, too."

She blushed then, realizing what she'd revealed. I barely noticed. I just nodded, wrapping my arms tighter around my chest. It was almost as if I was trying to hold myself together.

"When will she wake up, Edward?" Alice asked, and she grabbed my hand, swinging it in hers as she bounced circles around me. "She's been sleeping for a long, long time."

"She might never wake up," I whispered, and Alice frowned, then smiled.

"Like Sleeping Beauty? Maybe you should kiss her. I bet that would wake her up!"

"She's not going to wake up, Ali," I said, and I could see the tears shining in the innocent eyes of my baby sister. I could barely register her pain, though, because the pain running through _my_ body was far too much.

"But she — "

"She's not waking up! Damn it! _She's not waking up_!" I yelled, and I stood so quickly from the chair that I had been sitting in that it clattered loudly to the floor. Alice began to wail loudly, but I didn't notice. I didn't care.

Because the truth of my own words washed over me like the current of the sea, breaking me, surrounding me, encasing me.

_She wasn't waking up_.

"Edward," my mother whispered softly as she took Alice into her arms. "Edward, we don't know that. Bella might wake up tomorrow," she said, and I knew she barely even believed her own words. Bella's temperature had rocketed to 104.5 and there was nothing anyone could do to get it to come down. Her whole body was shutting down, my father said, in attempt to ward off the fever.

We all knew she wasn't waking up.

We just weren't ready to face the truth.

_**April 24th, Thursday**_

Minutes passed. Hours, then, and days. Nothing changed. Bella didn't wake up. If anything, she got even weaker. I still couldn't see her, or hold her, or sit beside her. Instead, I sat on the hard, cold chair that was positioned right outside of the quarantined chamber that she lay in, day after day. I didn't move, or speak. I didn't eat, or sleep.

I was simply a statue, carved from stone, waiting to break.

"Edward," a soft voice said, and I knew it belonged to my mother. I didn't see her, though. My eyes were closed, and I didn't want to open them. Because I knew that, if I did, I would only see _her_.

"Edward, sweetie, you need to eat."

I wasn't hungry. I shook my head. But even moving the smallest bit hurt. My head pounded, and I became dizzy. I stiffened, and became a lifeless statue once again.

_**April 26th, Saturday**_

Six days after Bella fell sick, I collapsed. I fainted, and when I woke up, I was in a bed next to Bella's, still outside of the quarantine field but closer than I'd ever been. An IV was in my arm, and the world around me was hazy. My mother stood beside me, crying, and I realized then that I should feel horrible for making my family worry so much. Even little Alice was there, sobbing as she held my hand.

But I couldn't feel anything.

I was numb.

The only thing I could feel was the pain, the deep, raw pain that shot through my heart every time I turned to the side and saw _her_.

She was paler than ever now, and so thin. Her breathing was hard and ragged, and the nurse that watched over her, dressed in sanitized gowns, smiled sadly as she brushed the sweaty hair from Bella's eyes.

"Her fever's gone up," she told Dr. James, and I closed my eyes, desperate to hold everything in.

I couldn't, however, stop the tears that slowly, sluggishly, made their way down my ashen cheeks.

_**April 28th, Monday**_

It was so hard to speak. It was so hard to force the words out past the sobs I was just barely holding back. It was hard to force them from my dry, aching throat. But I did. Because I had to know.

"How is she?" I asked, and I still didn't open my eyes. I could hear my father as he moved around my hospital bed, checking the various machines that were beeping so softly, so rhythmically. His hand brushed across my forehead and came to rest on my shoulder.

"She's alive," he said, and I choked back a scream. He hadn't said _she's doing better_, or _she's going to make it_, or even _she's fine_.

"Please," I begged. "Tell me the truth."

Silence fell for several moments, and it was all I could do not to hang onto the hope within me.

"She's dying, Edward. Even if she makes it through this, she'll need a kidney transplant, and she probably wouldn't be strong enough for Chemo. The cancer would take over her body very quickly then."

And as my world fell to pieces, the hope that I'd just barely managed to grasp onto slipped through my fingers.

_**April 29th, Tuesday**_

"Edward," she breathed in her sleep, a pained look lighting her beautiful face. I tried my very best not to break down again. I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold it in. I began to cry, and then scream. I stormed from the room, kicking the chair beside her bed over as I went. I stopped right outside her door, however, and leaned against the wall heavily as I let my head fall into my hands.

I sobbed loudly, and I didn't care that the people that passed me, so slowly, in the halls, were whispering about me. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

She was dying.

I slid down the wall, and bit hard on my hand to keep the scream of pain inside. I couldn't stop the tears, though, and they fell fast and hot down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

I recognized the voice of Charlie, but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. He bent down beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

The words tumbled out then, and I couldn't stop them.

"She's dying. She's dying, Charlie, and it's all my fault," I sobbed, and I finally opened my eyes long enough to stare into his confused expression. "It's all my fault."

"You can't think like that, Edward," he whispered, but I could hear the pain, barely disguised, in his voice. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have — "

"It _is_ my fault! _It's my fault_! I left her alone. Oh, God, I left her alone! I left her alone. _I left her alone_."

I couldn't stop chanting those four, simple words. I said them over and over and over, my voice growing louder each time I repeated them. Eventually, I was screaming them, crying desperately, painfully. My words were no longer recognizable. They were merely anguished cries.

"I left her alone," I said one final time, and my whole body began to shake then.

Charlie just watched me, understanding shining in his eyes. Pain, too, and anger and anguish and sorrow and hatred.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed, and I gripped the material of my jeans as I buried my head between my knees and squeezed my knees tightly around my head, blocking out all sound. "I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry … "

Charlie didn't say anything after that, but the broken look in his eyes was worse than if he'd screamed at me.

"Sorry won't fix this," he finally whispered, and then he left me alone to drown in the pain that was slowly taking over my entire existence.

_**April 30th, Wednesday**_

_She's not going to make it_.

I held the piece of glass tightly in my hand, not caring as it tore so easily through the soft skin of my palm. The warm blood that slid down my wrists made me smile.

_She's not going to make it. Nothing's working_.

It barely stung as I sliced through the skin of my wrist.

_She's not going to make it. Nothing's working. She ... she's not going to make it through the night. She'll be gone before morning_.

Words I wasn't meant to hear. Pain barely hidden beneath the professional mask.

I choked back tears, my hands shaking not because I was afraid of what I was doing, but because of the emotion running through me. Pain. Sorrow. Horror.

_I _had done this. _I_ had killed the one I loved. Despite what she said, I was the one who had caused her death. I had left her, and she had gone out in the sun for such a brief time. _Because of me_. But those brief moments were enough to hurt her so badly. Enough to give her skin cancer, to weaken her immune system, to give her an infection that she couldn't fight off.

I pressed myself harder into the cold, porcelain wall, and, with shaking hands, desperately ran the glass over my wrist again and again and again ...

The blood flowed fast, and I began to feel tired. Weak. I smiled.

This was the end.

* * *

Well. Sad, huh? I am so getting flamed for this chapter. Just don't be too mean, OK? I have the whole story planned out, and this had to happen.

**NOTE**: PLEASE NOTE! If you would like the EXTENDED peak for the next chapter and you want to review anonymously, you'll have to leave an e-mail. E-mails don't go through if you put them in the _actual _review, though, so you'll have to put it in the "e-mail" slot provided. If you review last chapter and didn't get the preview, it's because you weren't logged into an account and didn't leave me an address.

_**Please Review! **__( I allow anon. reviews, so you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Edward," I gasped, my eyes shooting open for one brief second. "Help him! _Help him_! Edward!"

* * *


	22. For The Future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - _**Dedication**_ - :

I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who is enjoying my angst. It's good to know that I'm not alone in my love for torturing the characters.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Previously **_...

I _had done this_. I_ had killed the one I loved. Despite what she said, I was the one who had caused her death. I had left her, and she had gone out in the sun for such a brief time._ Because of me_. But those brief moments were enough to hurt her so badly. Enough to give her skin cancer, to weaken her immune system, to give her an infection that she couldn't fight off._

_I pressed myself harder into the cold, porcelain wall, and, with shaking hands, desperately ran the glass over my wrist again and again and again ..._

_The blood flowed fast, and I began to feel tired. Weak. I smiled._

_This was the end._

_**April 30th, Wednesday - 10:30 PM - **__Bella POV_

The world around me was a blur. My whole body hurt. My eyes wouldn't open, but I could still hear. I could hear everything. I could hear the beeping of the machines surrounding me, and I could hear the frantic voices all around me. I briefly wondered what was going on — was I dying? The last thing I remembered was Edward telling me I was sick — but then my eyes slowly fluttered open.

I heard several things at once.

"Oh, Bella!"

It was the desperate, joyful cry of my father. I couldn't pay attention to him, though, because before I could even take in a shuddering breath, the world of darkness that I constantly lived in clouded over, and I_ saw_. I could actually _see_ for the first time in so ... so many years.

But all I saw was blood. I saw blood everywhere. Warm, thick blood painting the walls and pooling on the floor.

And then I saw Edward.

His glorious eyes were closed, and there was a peaceful, happy smile on his lips. His skin was chalky white, and his hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead. His whole body was limp, and his arms, his wrists, his palms ... were covered in the blood that seemed to be everywhere.

I screamed.

I knew that it was Edward's name tumbling from my lips, but I couldn't understand my own words as I cried out again and again and again. My father, frantic, tried to calm me, but nothing worked. All I could see was Edward, and the blood that I knew couldn't be real. It _couldn't_ be. _How could I have _seen_ anything?_ I tried to reason with myself, but I couldn't wipe the picture of Edward, covered in blood, so pale, from my mind. It wasn't like a memory, or a thought ... instead, it was a clear picture. _So clear_.

I began to sob, and I collapsed back into bed, gulping in air desperately before I continued to whimper the name of the one I loved.

"Edward," I whispered, and now there were two pairs of hands on me. "Edward. Edward. _Edward_."

"Shh, Bella," a voice whispered, and after a second of concentration, I realized that it was Carlisle. "Shh. Calm down. Please, Bella. You need to calm down. You're hurting yourself. Shh … "

"Edward," I whimpered, and this time, I whispered his name as question, desperate to see him, to feel him, to hold him, to _be held_ by him. "Edward."

"Shh," Carlisle cooed, and his hands, so warm, rubbed my arm soothingly. "Shh, Bella … shh … "

I felt a soft pinch in my arm, and I knew that Carlisle had given me drugs to make me fall back to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I had to tell them! Oh, God, Edward ...

"EDWARD!" I screamed, and his name flew from my lips before I could stop it. My back arched, and my whole body began to shake. My eyes fluttered closed, and I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

_Edward_.

_Edward_.

Edward.

"Edward," I gasped, my eyes shooting open for one brief second. "Help him! _Help him_! Edward!"

And then the world around me went silent, and I fell into a deep abyss that I couldn't escape from.

_Edward_.

_**10:49 PM **- Carlisle POV_

My heart was beating frantically, my hands shaking, as I quickly took Bella's temperature and checked her pulse. My eyes were wide with wonder at the sight before me — only hours ago had I been told that Bella wouldn't make it through the night, and now I was looking at a young woman, still pale and thin and diseased with cancer, but otherwise perfectly healthy.

Her fever was completely gone. Her skin was cool to the touch, and her breathing was even as she tossed back and forth in her bed.

"Carlisle ... "

I looked across the bed and met Charlie's pained gaze. I tried to smile, but Bella's words kept running through my mind.

_Edward. Help him. Help him._

"Her fever is completely gone," I whispered in wonder, and Charlie laughed — it was a slightly deranged sound. But he began to cry then, and he held Bella's hand tightly in his own as he rested his head on the bed beside her.

"Thank God," he whispered, not even trying to disguise the utter happiness that laced his voice. "Thank God."

I couldn't pay attention to his relief, though. I couldn't think of anything except for the desperate words that Bella had cried only moments before.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, and I moved quickly from Bella's bedside. I walked slowly from the room, but when I reached the hall I began to run faster than I'd ever run before.

"Edward!" I called, desperate to find him, knowing my actions were stupid but too worried to care. Bella had simply had a nightmare. _A nightmare_.

...

Right?

"Edward!" I called again, but there was no answer. People walking slowly down the halls froze as I ran by, desperately calling for my oldest son. "Edward!"

And then I saw the blood.

The thin trail, bright red and fresh, was peeking out from under the men's bathroom door. My heart stopped beating in that second, and I was unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to do anything but stare at the line of liquid that flowed into my shoe and branched to the side as it realized that it was unable to move forward any more.

"Edward," I breathed, and I threw open the bathroom door. I knew what he had done. Oh, God, _I knew_. But I was unable to make myself believe it until I saw him — Edward, whom I loved so much — laying limply on the floor, a peaceful expression lighting his pale, sweaty face.

"Edward," I choked, and I fell to the floor beside him, pressing my shaking fingers to the cold, clammy flesh of his wrist. I felt relief pour through me like liquid fire as I felt his pulse, weak, beneath my fingertips. I took his hands desperately, yet still gently, into mine. The gashes on his wrists — and all up his arms — were deep and ragged, as if they had been created in a desperate, uncaring rush. I choked back a sob as I called out for help. I screamed as loudly as I could, and before I knew what was happening, Dr. James and Dr. Sarah were with me, helping me lift Edward onto a stretcher.

I was left behind, leaning against the wall, covered in my son's blood. It coated my arms, my hands, my shirt, my coat.

I dropped my head back against the wall and cried, not only for my pain, but for the pain that I had failed to see as it took over my son's heart and tore him slowly apart from the inside out.

_Edward_.

_**3:01 PM **- Edward POV_

The world around me was dark, but slowly becoming light as I blinked, trying to force it into focus. Where was I? Was I dead? I smiled at the thought, and closed my eyes again. The beeping that surrounded me, though, didn't fade, and I frowned. Was heaven supposed to be this noisy? Though, I supposed, since I'd killed myself — and since I'd killed the one I loved — this would be hell, wouldn't it? What kind of God would accept _me_ into heaven?

_I was a monster_.

"Edward."

The voice was low and quiet, and I tried to ignore it. But then I felt a soft, warm hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, please open your eyes."

I didn't want to, but they fluttered open of their own accord. They darted frantically around the room, and in that moment, I realized that I was in a hospital room with my mother standing over me, crying.

And it was then, as I stared into her anguished eyes, that everything came crashing back. I let out a loud, strangled sob, and closed my eyes again.

_Why_? Why had they saved me!? I didn't want to live! I wanted to die! I wasn't willing to live without _her_.

I curled over onto my side and sobbed loudly, not caring as the pain shot through my arms. I briefly remembered the gashes I'd created all across my skin, but I paid them no attention.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I moaned, and my mother's cries became louder as she heard the obvious anger in my voice.

"Edward," she whimpered, and I felt her hands running softly through my tangled hair. I just continued to sob. Bella's name tumbled from my lips, and as I thought about her, as I saw her beautiful face in my mind, I felt like I was being torn in two.

"Just let me die," I moaned again, and I tore myself away from my mother's touch. She pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned, and clutched it to her chest, still sobbing.

"Edward."

_Oh, God, no _...

I whimpered, and wrapped my arms around myself, not caring as I pulled the IV from my skin. A small trail of blood flowed slowly down my arm, but I barely noticed.

"Edward."

I wanted to scream. Why was this voice — the heavenly, indescribably beautiful voice — torturing me? Wasn't the pain of losing her enough?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted hoarsely, clenching my hands into fists and pressing them hard into my eyes, trying so desperately to block the image of _her_ from my mind. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I can't take it anymore! _BELLAAAA_!"

"I'm right here, Edward," the Angel whispered again, and I sobbed loudly, letting loose all of my anguish in that single, heart-wrenching cry.

"Leave me alone," I whimpered, and I gripped the sides of my face tightly, reveling in the pain as my fingernails tore through the skin. Warm, thick blood seeped out around my fingers, and I clutched onto it, knowing that it was my only escape. "Leave me alone. Bella. _Bella_. I'm so sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry, Bella."

"Shh," the angel whispered, and I refused to open my eye even when a frail, cold hand pressed against my cheek. It was _her_ touch, and it hurt so badly. "Shh, Edward, shh ... I'm right here. I love you, Edward."

"So sorry, Bella," I whimpered, and I felt something sharp prick my arm. I welcomed the exhaustion as it quickly set over me, and silently thanked my father — of whatever doctor was watching over me — for helping me escape this horrible reality.

"Bella," I cried one final time, and then the world around me disappeared.

However, the comforting arms wrapping slowly around me, and the soft, sweet voice that whispered in my ear never — not even as the nightmares came — _never _left.

_**6:56 PM **- Bella POV_

Hearing the pain that laced his voice as he begged again and again to die was indescribably agonizing. It was horrible, watching as he thrashed around, begging to be released from the world he believed was a nightmare. Why wouldn't he believe that I was real? That I was here, and that I was never leaving?

I whispered so him softly for hours. Each time he whimpered in his sleep, I would brush my fingers through his hair, and each time he would cry out, I would whisper, again and again, that I loved him.

I refused to move. Even as Dr. James and Carlisle begged me to go back to bed, I refused to move. I refused to leave _his_ side. I refused to do anything but comfort him, and be with him, and by him, and in his arms.

"Bella," he whimpered, and as I ran my fingers so softly across his sweaty face, I realized with a jolt of shock that his eyes were open.

I smiled, and laid my head on his chest.

"Edward," I breathed, and as I let his voice wash over me, and as I felt his heart, strong and steady beneath my fingertips, I felt whole.

"You're an angel, aren't you?" he whispered, and I laughed softly, exhaustidly.

"No, I'm just me."

"Ah. So you are an angel. Did you know that you're dead? I killed you."

I frowned, and lifted myself to where I knew he would be staring into my eyes. I couldn't, of course, see him, but I could feel the warmth under my fingers and I could hear his soft voice, confused, as it washed over me.

"I'm alive, Edward. You _saved_ me."

"No I didn't," he whispered, and his eyes closed again. I heard him suck in a deep, shaking breath, and he continued, his voice unsteady. "I left you. I left you alone, and you got sick. I killed you. So sorry, Bella."

I didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to do. So, instead of trying to convince him that I _was_ here, and that I _was_ alive, I gently pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, and pushed back against me. His arms wrapped around me, and I smiled, brushing my fingers through his hair as he kissed me deeply.

I didn't want to let him go — I never wanted to let him go — but eventually the need to breathe became too much, and I broke away, gasping. I smiled, and I could tell that he was smiling, too, as I laid my cheek against his and tried to catch my breath.

"You really are here, aren't you?" he murmured in wonder, and I nodded, smiling as I grasped the fabric of his hospital gown tightly in my hands. "How?" he asked, and he sounded mystified. "You were dying. They said you wouldn't live. I didn't want to live without you. That's why I tried to kill myself, you know."

This words sent shivers through me — how could he _possibly_ feel so strongly about me that he would rather _die_ than be without me? — but I tried to force everything back so I could speak.

"I don't know how I'm alive," I whispered, and he pulled me close to his side and wrapped his arms very tightly around me. I snuggled close, and let my unseeing eyes flutter closed. "Carlisle said it's a miracle. I'm not healthy, though," I whispered. "He said that the cancer spread, and that the fever was so bad that my body began to shut down. I might possibly need a kidney transplant."

With each word that I spoke, Edward stiffened further. I knew I needed to tell him, though.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, and he smiled against my cheek.

"Love you, too, my Bella. We will get through this."

I breathed in deeply, and let my eyes flutter closed.

"I promise," he vowed, and I knew that, no matter what, we — together — would make it through this.

_**May 1st, Thursday - 8:10 AM - **Edward POV_

"Back to bed, Bella."

Bella pouted as my father frowned, but the sparkle in her light blue eyes didn't waver. I smiled, too, and kissed her cheek, still unable to believe that she was alive, and healthy — relatively speaking, that is — and here beside me, in my arms.

"Please get some rest, Bella," I begged her, and she sighed, and then moved slowly from my arms.

"Stay," she said, and I nodded. "No leaving this room."

"And if I have to pee?"

She turned a deep, dark red, but placed her hands on her hips.

"Then pee out the window, Mister. No leaving my sight."

"You can't see."

"Grr. You know what I mean!" she said, and she laughed, but then became quite serious as Carlisle helped her back into the hospital bed beside mine. The quarantine field around her had been removed and if we both reached out, we could touch. "No more leaving my side," she whispered, stretching her hand out to where our fingers brushed against each other. "I can't lose you. Ever."

"You won't," I murmured comfortingly. "I'll never leave you again, Bella."

"You said that before," she said, and her voice was still very quiet. "And you almost did. You almost _died_, Edward. I can't ... go through that again."

I brushed my fingers against hers again, and clasped them tightly in my hand, unwilling to let her go but unable to fully reach her.

"I love you, Bella," I said, and my voice was very intense. "I'll _never_ leave you again. I only tried to kill myself — " she winced as I said the words " — because I believed that you were gone. I can't ... I _can't_ live without you, Bella. It hurt so much, watching every single day as you got sicker and sicker. I can't. I won't. Never again. I can't live without you by my side."

By the time I finished speaking, when the words quit flowing, she was crying. She was sobbing softly, but she was smiling.

"I love you, Edward."

I smiled, and let my eyes flutter closed.

"Then that's enough, Bella. That's enough."

_**10:00 AM**_

When my mother walked into the room and began to cry, I felt like crying, too. I had caused everyone so much pain. But if Bella had, indeed, been — I could barely force myself to say the word — _dead_, then I would have killed myself again and again and again. I refused to live without her. It hurt to see the pain I'd caused my family, but I knew I would never be able to live without my Bella.

"So sorry, mom," I whispered, and she only sobbed louder. It was a very long time until she spoke, and even when she had forced the tears away to speak, her voice was still laced with so ... so much pain.

"N-never do that to me again, Edward Anthony Cullen!" she cried, and she threw her arms around me. I winced when her hand grazed the gashes on my wrist, but didn't say a word. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, too, and held her close.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't say _I won't, I promise_, because I knew that, if I ever lost Bella, I _would_ do it again. A million times.

So, instead, I whispered, "Sorry," and held her tighter. I laughed breathlessly, though, when I glanced toward the door to see Alice bouncing up and down. I nodded, and motioned for her to come forward. Emmett followed, but thankfully, he didn't launch himself into my arms as Alice did.

"Told you Bella would wake up!" she said, kissing my nose. "Told you, told you, told you!

"Yes," I said, smiling very gently as my mother took a step back to allow Emmett to climb onto the bed beside me. "But she's sleeping again now. Please be quieter. She's exhausted. Shh ... "

"Shhh," Alice repeated, grinning brightly as she pressed a finger over her small lips. I smiled and nodded, and only a few minutes later, Alice announced that she had to use the restroom. I began laughing as I remembered Bella's comment about peeing out of the window, and I barely noticed as my mother led Alice out of the room.

And then Emmett spoke for the first time.

"You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" he whispered, and his voice was low as he refused to meet my eyes. "Mom and Dad just said that you were sick. But you did, huh?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I just closed my eyes and whispered, "I'm not going to live without her, Emmett. Ever."

He just nodded, and then he, too, was gone, and the truth of my own words washed over me. I smiled as I turned to the side and reached my hand out. Bella was sleeping peacefully, her hands curled under her head. But as I let my hand drop to my side once more, I began to dream of the future.

_My future with Bella_.

_**May 8th, Thursday - 8:10 AM **- Edward POV_

"The surgery went as well as can be expected. She's showing no signs of rejecting the kidney, but we will, of course, keep her on anti-rejection drugs just to be safe. You did good, Edward."

My father smiled at me, and I smiled back weakly. He ruffled my hair encouragingly, and I laid back in the hospital bed, completely content.

I'd finally done something to help Bella. I'd done something to save her life — I'd given her a part of me in order to keep her healthy and alive.

"Oh, Edwaaaard."

My eyes snapped open, and I smiled brightly, brushing a lock of sweaty hair from my eyes as I watched the love of my life come closer to me. Her bed, as always, was set up next to mine, and we both reached out, letting out fingers brush together.

"How are you feeling?" I murmured quietly, and she just shrugged, her eyes sparkling but exhausted.

"Good! Well, not good. I think your father gave me enough drugs to dope a horse. But I can't complain!" she laughed tiredly. "I don't feel the pain. Any pain. I just feel ... like I'm floating. It's kind of fun, actually."

I chuckled softly; she was so funny and random when she was drugged.

"How much do you love me?" I asked, and she grinned stupidly — though still cutely.

"A lot! Lots and lots and lots. More than the sun."

"You hate the sun," I reminded her, and the most adorable scowl appeared on her face. I bit my lip to hold in a laugh.

"Right. Oh! I know," she said, and she grinned, closing her blind eyes as she breathed in deeply. "I love you more than the Earth, and everything on the Earth. I'll only ever love you. No one else. Just my Eddie."

I couldn't help but let myself smile as I watched her. Sometime during the night, though, I could no longer keep my eyes open. They slowly fluttered closed, and I breathed a sigh of contentment.

Everything would be all right. I had to believe that. I had to believe that Bella would be able to fight off the cancer that plagued her. I had to believe that, soon, she would be by my side again, healthy and strong. I had to believe. Because if I didn't have hope, what was I left with?

I dreamed wonderful dreams that night, filled with love for my Bella.

_Be strong ... and believe_.

* * *

Iwon'tbeabletoupdateeverysingledayanymore! _( Takes deep breath in )._ Sorry! I just can't anymore. School started up again, so my writing time is very limited. It'll be every two days now. _Sorrysorrysorry_!

**NOTE**: Some people are wondering how Bella 'SAW' Edward. Basically ... they were both in different rooms, so she didn't actually SEE him — it was more ... like a vision, or something. It's not meant to be explained, it's just meant to be dramatic. Like they have such a deep connection that she could sense him the second he hurt himself.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"You want to marry me?" he asked, and his voice was so quiet, almost a whisper in the wind. I blushed, and ducked my head, because even though I couldn't see him, I could _feel _him, and I knew he was staring very intently into my eyes.

* * *


	23. Is This The End?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

It'd like to dedicate this to EVERYONE that's been with my from the beginning. Though I love everyone that takes time to read this, you guys still have a special place in my heart.

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Three**_

**_Previously _**...

_Everything would be all right. I had to believe that. I had to believe that Bella would be able to fight off the cancer that plagued her. I had to believe that, soon, she would be by my side again, healthy and strong. I had to believe. Because if I didn't have hope, what was I left with?_

_I dreamed wonderful dreams that night, filled with love for my Bella._

Be strong ... and believe.

_**May 9th, Friday - 7:00 AM **- Bella POV_

"That's _hardly_ romantic," he scoffed, and I had to bite my lip to hide a smile. "Actually," he continued, and I rolled my eyes as a teasing edge entered his soft voice. "It's kind of creepy when you think about it. A part of _me _is inside of_ you_."

I rolled my eyes again, just because. "Yes, but isn't _that_ supposed to be romantic? I mean, that's what all the pregnant girls say about their boyfriends."

"Bella, it's a kidney, not a baby. And _speaking _of babies ..."

I could tell he was grinning. I bit my lip to hide a groan. It came out anyway, and he laughed. I could barely remember the conversation that I'd held with Carlisle so long ago — the one I'd believed was _forever _forgotten_ — _and yet Edward seemed to recall it as perfectly as if it had happened only moments ago.

"Bronze-haired, green eyed babies, huh?"

"Edward, I was drugged."

"So you _don't_ want to have my babies?"

"Considering I'm seventeen and in the hospital ... no, not right now."

His fingers brushed against mine, and a shiver ran through me. I let my eyes fluttered closed as I clasped his warm ... warm hand in mine. Our beds, courtesy of Carlisle, had been moved almost right up against one another.

"One day?" he asked, and his voice was impossibly soft and tender.

"You really want a life with _me_?" I asked, and I couldn't keep the disbelief from lacing my words. "I ... I'm incomplete, Edward. We could never take our child to the park, or swimming, or play in the sand. We couldn't get married in a church on a sunny day, and we couldn't — "

"You want to marry me?" he asked, and his voice was so quiet, almost a whisper in the wind. I blushed, and ducked my head, because even though I couldn't see him, I could _feel _him, and I knew he was staring very intently into my eyes.

"Yes. I love you, Edward. So much. _Only you_. One day ... I ... but ... I don't want to ruin your life."

His hand clasped mine so hard that it almost hurt.

"Bella," he said firmly, but I refused to look up. "_Bella_."

His voice was strong and passionate, and I had no choice but to look up so that he could stare into my eyes. And though I couldn't see into his, I felt as though I could _feel_ his soul. The love that he felt for me surrounded me and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Bella," he breathed. "I love you. I love you. I love _only_ you. I ... I've thought about a life with you. Yes, it would be challenging, and, at times, very hard. But it would be the most wonderful life anyone could _ever _wish for. I want that life, Bella, and I want it with _you_. I want the picket fence, the dog in the backyard and the two point five kids. Some people would say I'm stupid. I'm only eighteen, what do I know? But I know that this life is short, and, at any moment, you could be taken from me. _I _could be taken from _you_. So short, Bella," he whispered, and his voice was so full of pain. "I've almost lost you, again and again. I will never lose you again. I ... want to marry you, Bella. We can go to college together, have a family." He paused, and it seemed as though he was at a loss for words. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled, and moved to where I was grasping his hand in both of mine.

"Do I get a ring?" I asked, and he laughed breathlessly, happily.

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you proposing?"

He didn't respond immediately, but when he did, I could hear the smile — so soft — in his voice.

"No ... not yet. Merely a promise. For the future. I will get you a ring as soon as possible, my princess."

I grasped his hand tighter, and sighed happily. Oh, how I loved this man! It was insane, really, that I could feel love this strong, this ... _empowering_. "I love you, Edward," I breathed, wishing he could read my thoughts to realize exactly how true my words were.

"And I love you, Bella."

I smiled, and slipped into a sleep, my mind filled with dreams of the future I was so determined to have.

_**May 11th, Sunday - 10:00 AM **- Edward POV_

"Can I get _out of here now_, please?" I grumbled, and my father laughed, reaching over to ruffle my hair. I glared at him, unimpressed. He raised an eyebrow at my expression, and chuckled lightly before turning back to my chart.

"No, not yet. Soon, though. You're still not a hundred percent. But you _are_ grouchy. That's good. It means that you have a lot of energy."

He smiled, but his smile was strained. I wondered if, looking at me now, he remembered the nights he had spent by my side after ... after I'd tried to kill myself. I hoped not. He really hadn't said anything about it; he knew, as anyone who watched the way I interacted with Bella did, that I was unwilling to live without her. If she didn't live, I wouldn't, either.

"She's gonna be fine," I whispered, and I knew my words meant — to both of us — so much more. _I'll be fine, too_, I wanted to say, but didn't. _I won't do it again, Daddy_.

"I know," he said, and his words, too, seemed to hold so much more.

"Love ya, Daddy," I whispered, and he ruffled my hair, letting his eyes close as he breathed in deeply.

"I know."

_**May 13th, Tuesday - 3:00 PM **- Bella POV_

"Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl," he said, and he laughed as he moved to my side. I could hear him shuffling quickly across the ground until he was standing in front of me, holding my hand. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Good," I replied truthfully. "I feel good. Dr. James and Carlisle both said that, since I recovered so quickly from my illness, that I wasn't set too far back in treatment. They said that they can get me back on track quickly. Ooh! Want to see my scar, Daddy?"

He laughed lightly, and I knew that my smile made him smile, too. "Sure," he said, and I grinned brightly as I lifted the bottom of my pajama shirt. I ran my fingers across the still-healing wound that had been created to save my life. "It was really lucky that Edward matched my blood type," I said offhandedly, my smile growing soft as I remembered his eagerness to help me. "Otherwise, I would have had to wait for a very long time. Carlisle said I wouldn't have ... have made it if Edward hadn't saved me."

Charlie was silent for a very long time, and when he spoke, his words were heavy and I couldn't sense the smile in his voice any longer.

"He left you alone, Bella."

I drew in a deep breath, my eyes growing wide.

"_He_ did this to you, Bella."

I didn't know how Charlie had found out, but I did know that he needed to know the truth — he needed to know that it had been _my_ fault, and not Edward's. That, even if Edward _had _been the one to hurt me, I still loved him.

"Daddy, please don't hate him," I begged, letting my blind eyes flutter closed. "I love him. He ... even if he left me alone, it was _my_ fault. He left me on the doorstep — it was _me_ that didn't go inside. _I_ was the one who wandered into the sun. Yes, if he hadn't left me alone, I wouldn't be here. I understand that. I don't care, though!" I cried. "Daddy, we always knew that one day I would get sick. That, one day, I'm going to die. I _know _that. But I'm not going to die now. I'm going to _live_. I want to, so badly. And I want to live _with Edward_."

He didn't speak for a very long time, and when he did, his voice was quiet, and so sad. He held my hand tighter.

"I can't _not_ blame him, Bella. Don't you understand? You're my baby girl, and even though _he's_ the one who hurt you, it's _him _that you love. I feel like I'm loosing you, Bella," he whispered, anguished. "I _am_ losing you. Ever since ... ever since you met him, he's been the most important to you, and I feel like I'm useless, that you don't need me anymore."

"Oh, Daddy," I whispered, and I reached up to caress his cheek. His skin was rough, and it felt as though he hadn't shaved in days. Had he truly been so worried about me that he had failed to take care of himself? "You'll _never_ lose me. I'll always be your little girl. But I love Edward like I've never loved anyone before. _I love him_, Daddy. Nothing will change that."

Charlie sighed heavily, and I wanted very badly to hold him in my arms in that moment. I couldn't, though, and an uncomfortable sort of silence set over us. And then Charlie sighed again, and spoke quietly.

"I suppose that's true. It's just ... hard."

"I know, Daddy," I whispered, and I squeezed his hand tightly. "I know."

He laid his head on the bed beside me, and this time, the silence that set over us was very comfortable. It seemed as though no words were needed.

"Be strong," I breathed, and I could feel him smile against the warm skin of my neck. "For me."

_**5:21 PM**_

"Bella!"

The voice, so soft, so sweet, made me smile. I laughed as my arms were filled with the bouncing ball of energy that we lovingly refer to as Alice. She began to chatter a million miles an hour about anything and everything, though one word stuck out, as it was repeated over and over.

"Jasper!"

I laughed gently, brushing my fingers through Alice's hair. Oh, boy, did she have it bad for that little boy.

"Jasper came today! And Rosie, too! To see you 'cause I've told them all about you!"

Oh. Well. I wasn't expecting ... that.

"Hello," I said shyly, wishing more than anything that I could see the shy, silent children before me. Now that I concentrated, though, I could _hear _them. There were two pairs of footsteps; one soft and gentle, the other quick and excited.

"Hello," a voice whispered, and I grinned, knowing that it was Jasper standing before me. Alice, who was still in my arms, giggled and buried her head in my chest. She whispered softly in my ear, though I was sure the whole room heard.

"That's my Jazzy!"

I laughed, and stuck my hand out.

"Hello, Jasper."

He shook my hand, and his grip was firm. I was surprised, really. How could this boy — so quiet and reserved — be _Emmett's_ best friend? They were polar opposites. Jasper was calm and quiet, and Emmett — when you got to know him — was loud and outgoing.

"I'm Rosie!" the second child introduced herself. And then, "Where's all your hair?"

I blushed, self-conscious, and ran a hand softly over my bald head. "It fell out," I explained. "Because I'm sick."

"Oh. S-sorry, Miss Bella," she stuttered, and I reached out to gently brush my fingers across her cheek. I knew she was blushing; her skin was very warm.

"It's quite all right, Rosie. And please, call me Bella. Just plain Bella."

"All right, Bella."

The room fell into an awkward soft of silence then, and I bit my lip. Thankfully, though, my prince — my only love — rescued me from the horrible pit of self-consciousness that I was slowly falling into.

"Are you bothering Bella, Squirt?" Edward questioned, grabbing his little sister up into his arms. She squealed happily and tried to speak through her frantic giggles. She couldn't, however, manage to form words.

"They're not bothering me at all," I whispered, smiling as Jasper took my hand in his.

"You're sad," he said, and I turned my blind eyes to him, surprised that he had somehow managed to realize the flash of emotion that had passed across my face only moments before. "And yet so happy. How can you be so happy? Doesn't it ... hurt?"

My breath caught, and as the seconds slowly passed, Edward sat Alice back down on the bed beside me and kneeled down in front of Jasper. I heard his slow, calm breathing, and I felt as his hand slipped from mine.

"You're happy, too," Jasper told Edward, and his voice was so ... serene. "How can you be happy? Bella's sick."

"I'm happy," Edward whispered. "Because she's getting better. And I'm happy because I'm in love with an Angel, and it's impossible to be sad when she smiles at me, so full of life and love."

"But I love Alice," Jasper pointed out. "And I still get sad sometimes."

Edward laughed quietly, and his voice was very soft as he spoke. "Maybe ... someday you'll understand. When you find the girl you'll love forever, whether it be Alice or not, you'll understand how it's possible to feel happy, no matter what, as long as your angel is by your side."

"Oh," Jasper said, and I could tell he was smiling then. How could he not be? The happiness lacing his voice was breathtaking. "I've already decided I'm going to spend forever with Alice. We're gonna get married one day."

Alice squeaked in agreement, and Edward laughed again.

"Oh, really? Huh. Do I need to give you the scary-big-brother talk?"

"Nuh uh," Jasper disagreed quickly, and I heard even Rose giggling this time. "No, sir!"

"At ease, Soldier," Edward whispered, and then he sat next to me, and took me into his arms. And though Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had to leave very soon after, I couldn't have been more happy.

"They'll be together forever," I said, and Edward kissed my cheek softly.

"Think so?"

I nodded happily. Alice and Jasper, so different, were so alike. They both loved, and understood, and seemed wise beyond their years. They balanced each other out, and made each other happy. Despite their young ages, they seemed so mature.

"I know so."

_**May 14th, Wednesday **- Edward POV_

When my father walked into the room, he was smiling widely. His blue eyes were sparkling, and when he walked over to us, I could see the happiness shining in his eyes.

"Your latest test results are simply _wonderful_," he told Bella, and I could feel my heart beating frantically in my chest.

_Hope_.

"Really?" Bella questioned, and I could see that she, too, was afraid to hope. I gripped her hand tightly and held her close. She snuggled into my side, and pressed her cold cheek against my arm.

"They're amazing!" my father exclaimed, and then he laughed. "I nearly had to threaten Dr. James for the privilege to tell you, though."

We all laughed, though as I laughed, my hands shook. A shiver of happiness ran through me, and for just one brief second, I allowed the hope to completely take over me.

_And it was breathtaking_.

_**May 20th, Tuesday **- Bella POV_

I was smiling widely as I was prepared for my chemo treatment.

_My last chemo treatment_.

"This is the end, Edward," I breathed, and he held me tighter. "This is the end of it all."

"Maybe," he whispered, though I knew that he, too, wanted so badly to hope. He wanted to hope as I did. "Maybe. God, I hope so. But ... "

I silenced him by pressing my lips, so softly, to his. I pulled away, and though I couldn't see his expression, the happiness that laced his content sigh made me smile. _I was so sure_! This was the end! Soon, I could go home, and I could make Charlie dinner again, and help Esme and Alice cook. I could to to my meadow! _Our_ meadow, I corrected myself silently, smiling. Because it wasn't merely _mine_ anymore. It belonged to Edward, too, and to us ... _together_.

"I love you," Edward breathed, and I reached up to gently caress his cheek.

"I love you, too. Be strong. _Hope_, Edward. Please let yourself hope."

"But if this isn't the end, if you only get worse, I'll only hurt myself more. By hoping, I put my heart in the hand of a _maybe_. I don't want to be hurt, Bella. I've been hurt so much — _so badly_ — and I don't think I can piece my heart together again."

"Then I'll help you," I breathed, smiling as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. "Please, for me, allow yourself to hope. _This is the end_, Edward. Please."

He was silent for several moments, and then he pulled me closer, and placed his forehead softly against mine. He breathed deeply in, and then slowly let that breath out.

"This is the end," he agreed, and I knew then, that he was smiling.

So I smiled, too.

_**May 23rd, Thursday **- Edward POV_

I held Bella closer than ever, running my shaking hands soothingly across the cold skin of her arm. She sighed happily, and buried her head in my chest once more. Her little hands grabbed tightly onto the shirt I was wearing, almost as if she was afraid to let me go.

"This is the end," I whispered softly in her ear, and she nodded. It seemed, now, that I was the only one with hope left. As the days had passed while we waited, Bella's hope had slowly disappeared, and she was _scared_. "The end. I'm taking you home soon," I promised, and she smiled against my skin.

"I love you," she breathed, and I held her closer than ever.

"I love you, too."

And then my father walked in ...

... and he was smiling.

"Did you have to threaten Dr. James again?" I asked, and my heart pounded furiously in my chest. Bella, in my arms, stiffened, and I could see the fear in her blind eyes.

He laughed, and his eyes were happy. "No. He let me. He knows how much this means to me. To us all."

Silence fell for several seconds, and then my father whispered the words that set me free.

"You can go home, Bella. This is the end. The cancer ... is gone."

* * *

**_THIS IS NOT THE END!_**

Lol. Sorry. But I've had a lot of concerned people asking me if this _was_ the end. At this time, though I am not planning a sequel, this story itself will have **_15-20_** more chapters. Don't fear — it's not ending anytime soon! Lol. I'm going to do their college life, and some after I think. Yes, no?

**NOTE**: So, a lot of people have been asking me to let Bella get her sight back. I wasn't planning on doing that ... but I _might_. I'm still not sure, though, so don't get excited! If you have strong opinions on either side of the arguement, _let me know_!

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_:

"Soon," my father replied, and then he smiled. His smile wasn't calm, though. Instead, mischievous. "Soo ... married, eh?" he said and he laughed, his smile growing as each second passed. "How are you planning on telling Charlie?"

* * *


	24. Going Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I want to dedicate this chapter, and all it's wonderful fluffiness, to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**! She puts up with me through everything, and is kind and wonderful. I LOVE YOU, CRYSTAL! **THANK YOU**!!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Four**_

**_Previously _**...

_And then my father walked in ..._

_... and he was smiling._

_"Did you have to threaten Dr. James again?" I asked, and my heart pounded furiously in my chest. Bella, in my arms, stiffened, and I could see the fear in her blind eyes._

_He laughed, and his eyes were happy. "No. He let me. He knows how much this means to me. To us all."_

_Silence fell for several seconds, and then my father whispered the words that set me free._

_"You can go home, Bella. This is the end. The cancer ... is gone."_

_**May 23rd, Thursday - 2:01 PM **- Bella POV_

Carlisle's words — so simple — made my heart beat frantically, excitedly, happily. It felt like my whole body was on fire as the blood raced hot and fast through my veins.

_I was free_.

"There is, of course," he continued, but I barely heard him. Instead, I buried my head in Edward's chest, smiling hugely as he held me tightly, as he rocked me softly, shakily, back and forth. "There is, of course, a chance of remission. But it's not ... too likely. We'll be keeping a close eye on you, though," Carlisle whispered, and he brushed his fingers softly against my cheekf. I turned quickly, and threw myself into his arms. I held myself to him tightly, and he laughed as I kissed his cheek.

"Is it ... really over?" Edward whispered, and I moved back into his arms, letting him hold me again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me softly against his chest. "Is this really the end?"

"Yes," Carlisle whispered, and my ever-darkening world was suddenly bathed in a beautiful light. Not literally, of course, because no matter what, I would always be blind. Instead, the light that exploded inside of me was _hope_, and _love_, and _freedom_.

"It's over," I breathed, and as I whispered the words, they suddenly seemed so ... _so_ real. I was healed. I was healthy. _It was over_.

"It's over," Edward agreed, and he pressed his lips softly to mine as Carlisle walked from the room to give us some privacy. I curled my hands into his hair, and held his lips to mine as I deepened out kiss. He chuckled at my eagerness, but didn't break away. "It's over," he whispered against my lips, again and again. "It's finally over."

"I love you," I breathed, but instead of whispering the words back, he warm breath caressed my skin as he whispered the words that changed my world ... and my life.

"Marry me, Bella," he whispered, pulling away but still holding me close. I gasped, and my eyes grew wide. "Marry me. This summer. Today. _Soon_. I love you so damn much, Bella, and I want you by my side — as my wife! — forever. I can't stand one moment without you. Just now, as I waited for the words I knew would change my life, I realized that I can't live without you. I don't want to leave you, even at night. Marry me, Bella, after I graduate. We can go to college together, and build a life together. Please, Bella. Marry me."

His words, so desperate, so full of love, washed over me again and again as he stared so deeply into my blind eyes. I could feel his gaze on me, and feel the love — that he felt for _me_ — surrounding me.

"I ... "

"Please, Bella," he begged, and I knew, in that moment, that I could never say no to him. I loved him too much!

"Yes," I breathed, and he kissed me then. His kiss was excited, and so full of love. It was deep, and passionate, though not too passionate, because though the cancer was gone — I still couldn't believe it — I was still weak. "Yes," I whispered again, and his lips turned up in joyful smile. "I love you."

"God, I love you, too," he said, and he pulled away from me then. He gathered me into his arms, and held me close as he bolted to the door of my hospital room. I was confused, but laughed happily, joyfully, as he screamed for the whole world to hear the words that sent my heart pounding.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THE MOST WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" he cried, and I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard. I gripped tightly to his arms, and my laughter was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine once more.

"I love you," he whispered between excited kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I was sure I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care.

Because nothing else matter in the whole, wide world.

_Only Edward_.

_**3:33 PM **- Edward POV_

"Married, eh?" my father questioned, an knowing look lighting his eyes. I nodded, not even turning to him as I softly, slowly, ran my hand up and down Bella's warm arm. Even in sleep, she was smiling. Her tiny hands were gripping tightly to my shirt, holding me close to her even as she dreamed.

"I love her _so much_, Dad. I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love her."

He smiled, and leaned back in the chair beside Bella's bed. I spared him a glance, and grinned before turning back to the angel that was sleeping in my arms.

When she'd said yes, a million emotions had taken over me, and I had been unable to do anything but hold her, and kiss her, and tell her, again and again, how much I loved her. The feelings that had invaded my whole body — my whole mind — were _staggering_.

"You're sure about this?" my father suddenly asked, and his voice was quiet. I didn't get mad, though, even though I knew what he was really asking. _Are you sure you're willing to give up everything for her_?

"I'm sure. Even if I could choose to have a ... a _normal _life ... if it weren't with Bella, it wouldn't have any meaning. I want to make her happy. Every day, I want to see her smile. To hear her laugh, to tell her I love her. I never ... _never_ want to leave her side. Even for the shortest moment."

My father smiled, but didn't speak. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How soon?" I whispered, and I ran my fingers softly against Bella's warm cheek. "How soon until she can go home?"

"Soon," my father replied, and then he smiled. His smile wasn't calm, though. Instead, mischievous. "Soo ... married, eh?" he said and he laughed, his smile growing as each second passed. "How are you planning on telling Charlie?"

"Actually," I said, and I gulped nervously as the blood drained from my face. "I was planning on marrying Bella, taking her somewhere far away — like Africa — and then telling him over the phone."

My father began to laugh — loudly. It seemed as though he believed I was joking.

"He's going to peel my skin off and decorate his walls with it, huh?"

My father raised an eyebrow and shook his head, amused.

"Does it matter what he says? The worst he can do is completely oppose the wedding — and even then, Bella will be a legal adult in just a few months. Even if he's angry, will you love Bella any less?"

"No," I whispered, and I smiled gently as the angel in my arms moaned in her sleep. A smile spread across her lips, and her hands clenched my shirt tighter. "Of course not. Nothing could ever make me love her less."

My father smiled, and stood from his seat. He briefly placed his hand on my shoulder, comfortingly, before walking toward the door.

"Then that's all that matters, Edward. That's all that matters."

_**June 2nd, Monday - 7:01 PM **- **Ten Days Later**- Bella POV_

_I was going home_.

"Can we walk?" I asked excitedly, and if I wasn't so tired, I would have been bouncing up and down. "I don't want to drive. I want to walk. I want to smell the trees, and the flowers, and the clean, fresh air. I want to hear the crickets chirp, too."

Edward, beside me, chuckled as he zipped up my jacket. He pulled a thick hat onto my head, and bent down to buckle my boots — which, by the way, weighed at least ten pounds.

"You look so insanely beautiful when you're excited," he whispered, and he brushed his lips across my forehead. "Your cheeks are flushed, and your eyes are so bright."

I smiled, but ducked my head as I blushed.

"So, can we? Walk, I mean," I asked, and he laughed.

"Maybe ... if you let me carry you. You _are not_ walking all the way home."

"But — "

"No buts, Bella," he said firmly, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. He was by my side then, holding me close, pulling me softly, gently, against him. "I've almost lost you, time and time again. Bella, you're still weak. Please, let me help you."

I sighed, but this time I smiled, too.

"All right."

He turned around in my arms, and I knew, by the tone of his voice, that he was smiling. "Hop on."

"Huh?" I asked, and I blinked my blind eyes a few times.

"Hop on. I'm going to piggy-back you home."

I blushed, and shook my head. "Oh, no!" I cried, and he laughed deeply. "I am _not_ walking through the hospital on your back."

"Technically, you wouldn't be walking. _I_ would be."

I glared at him, though I couldn't see him. He seemed to find me amusing rather than intimidating, and he laughed again before wrapping his strong, warm arms around me. I expected him to hold me close, but instead, he gently tossed me onto his back. I squeaked loudly, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I was sure he couldn't breathe, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hold on tight," he warned, and then we were moving.

I grinned, and buried my head in his neck to hide my blush. His shirt was grasped tightly in my hands as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard amused whispers, but paid no attention to them.

"She denied the wheelchair," Edward explained to one nurse, and that sent me into another fit of embarrassed giggles. He chuckled at me, and took one my hands in his as he brushed his lips softly against the skin of my fingers. I gasped in surprise, and my heart pounded furiously in my chest as my cheeks flushed.

"I love you, my beautiful, blushing fiancée," he breathed, and I buried my face in his shoulder, completely content.

We were silent for several moments, though I couldn't ignore the curious giggles that surrounded me, or the curious stares I knew — though I couldn't see — that we were getting. I didn't care. I was so happy. So content. So_ loved_.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, and I shook my head as we moved toward the front doors of the hospital. Thankfully, Carlisle had already filled out my release papers, so I would be free in just a few ... few moments.

"No."

"Are you sure you don't want to drive? You probably shouldn't be outside too much, especially — "

But I cut him off by pressing my lips softly to the warm ... warm skin of his neck. He hissed, and I grinned, doing it again. Sensitive, huh? I could feel him shivering beneath me as I gently, slowly, brushed my lips across the warm skin that wasn't covered by his jacket.

"B-Bella, please don't do that," he whimpered, and I smiled, pulling away.

"Hmm," I breathed, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "What were you saying?"

"I ... I'm not sure."

My grin grew as I reached out and pointed forward.

"Onward, soldier! I want to go home!"

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command."

"Oh, shut it, Romeo."

He laughed, but his laugh was sad and yet so completely happy at the same time.

"I'm not Romeo, Bella. Because my Juliet is alive and in my arms, and I never plan on letting her go. No matter what, I'll never leave her side. As a matter of fact," he said, and I knew he was smiling now. "I plan on marrying her soon."

I was silent for a long moment, and then I smiled, too.

"How come you didn't tell me about this _Juliet _girl before? Now I'm jealous."

Edward chuckled lightly as he reached up and brushed his fingers softly against my cheek. "There is absolutely no reason to be jealous, my love, because you are the _only _woman I'll ever need. You are my light in a world of darkness, my one point of reason. My _everything_."

"It's a good thing you're carrying me," I noted randomly, and I sighed happily against his skin.

"Why?" he asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

"Because I do believe my insides just went squishy."

Edward laughed deeply.

"My beautiful, blushing, squishy fiancée."

* * *

So, how was _that_for romantic/fluff?! And YAY! Edward and Bella are getting maaaarried! _(Continues to sing and dance back and forth)_.

**NOTE**: So there are a lot of mixed feelings about the "Bella getting her sight back" issue. I've decided to go with what _I _think is best — and no, I'm not going to tell you my decision. BUT! I _do_ have a very important question — **Will you like this story any less if it doesn't go in the direction _you_ want it to?**

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"We have something to tell you, Daddy," I whispered, and I played with the ring on my finger as I spoke. "Something important."

* * *


	25. Anywhere With You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

To everyone who is obsessed with this story. _(GRINS)_ You know who you are!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**_Previously _**...

_Edward chuckled lightly as he reached up and brushed his fingers softly against my cheek. "There is absolutely no reason to be jealous, my love, because you are the only woman I'll ever need. You are my light in a world of darkness, my one point of reason. My everything."_

_"It's a good thing you're carrying me," I noted randomly, and I sighed happily against his skin._

_"Why?" he asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic._

_"Because I do believe my insides just went squishy."_

_Edward laughed deeply._

_"My beautiful, blushing, squishy fiancée."_

_**June 2nd, Monday - 8:32 PM **- Edward POV_

She was so beautiful, laying beside me in the moonlight, surrounded by the beauties of our meadow. Her pale face seemed to be glowing as the stars shone down upon her. And as she smiled, she looked just like the angel I always imagined her to be. Her eyes, so bright, were glancing everywhere, almost as if she could see. Instead, though, she was listening, and _feeling_.

"We should go home," I whispered, and she shook her head, determined to stay right where she was. I sighed, and reached out to shrug off my coat and wrap it around her shoulders. "Bella ... "

"I'm fine," she insisted, smiling as she crawled onto my lap and laid her head against my chest. "I want to stay here. With you. Just for a while longer."

I sighed again, but I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. I wrapped one arm around my angel, and with the other, reached into my pocket.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, and she smiled against my chest, her eyes fluttering closed. "So much. Marry me?"

She giggled, and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "I already said yes, Edward."

I grinned. "I know. I just wanted to do this right."

With shaking hands, I pulled the ring from the soft, velvet box and slid it slowly, sweetly, onto my Bella's finger. She gasped, and her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of red that I'd ever seen.

"E-Edward ... "

"Your ring, my princess," I whispered, and I grinned, brushing my fingers over the small, yet very beautiful ring. The band was a such a light silver that it was almost white, and in the middle was a single, simple diamond that caught the light of the moon andcast beautiful shadows all around.

Bella's eyes were sparkling with tears as I turned her around to face me. I smiled, and brushed my cheek against hers, taking in her wonderful scent as I brushed my hands over the soft skin of her head. The hair was just beginning to grow back, and I laughed very gently as it tickled my skin.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed, and she captured her lips with my own. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, breaking the kiss off before I could tire her out.

"I love you, too, my beautiful angel."

"This summer?" she asked, and I knew what she was talking about without even having to ask. I grinned brightly.

"As soon as possible, my love. I can't wait until I can call you my _wife_."

She blushed a brilliant shade of red, but smiled. I laughed joyfully, and scrambled to my feet, sweeping her up in my arms as I thanked whatever God was out there for sending me the amazing girl that was willing to be _mine_.

"God, Bella, _I love you_. I can't say it enough. I feel ... that you'll never know _how much_ I love you. I love you, Bella. I love you. I love you. My wife."

Her blush only continued to darken, and her smile continued to grow. Soon, she was glowing with happiness, and I couldn't stop myself. I pressed my lips to hers, and hungrily claimed her as my own.

She moaned softly, and I felt a thrill of heat flash through me at the sound. I pressed harder, and deepened the intimate connection, letting out a moan of my own as our tongues met in a fiery passion of need.

"God, Bella," I groaned, pulling away though I didn't want to. She grinned, and laid her forehead against mine. She was breathing hard, and I frowned, all of my excitement fading as concern washed over me. "Time to go home."

She pouted, but didn't argue. She even let me carry her the few miles back to her house. She didn't utter even the slightest of protests, and when we arrived at her doorstep, I realized why. I laughed quietly as I shifted her in my arms, and kissed her sleeping lips softly.

I reached forward, and knocked lightly on the door.

Charlie answered it only seconds later. I pressed my fingers quickly to my lips, concerned that he would wake Bella if he became angry with me. Thankfully, though, he seemed to be just as concerned for Bella as I was. He opened the door further, allowing me entrance.

"I'll just take her upstairs and go," I whispered, and he nodded stiffly. I knew he was angry. He had reason to be. I just didn't understand why he was as calm as he was. Perhaps Bella had talked to him? I wasn't sure. It didn't matter, really. The only thing that mattered in this moment was the woman that in my arms.

I smiled again as I laid Bella, very gently, under the freshly washed quilts. I tucked them in around her pale, thin body, and kissed her gently on the forehead. I brushed my fingers against her cheek, and sighed deeply, knowing that, when I left, the ache of being away would return.

"I love you," I breathed, and I stared at her angel's face for one second longer before walking from the room. I didn't look back, because I knew that, if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away.

Smiling and shaking my head — and plotting exactly _how_ I could sneak in through Bella's window in the middle of the night — I walked back downstairs.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Edward?"

I grimaced; Charlie had gotten my name right. That meant he was serious. But I nodded, and followed him into the living room. I sat in the chair, and he sat across from me. We were both silent for several moments.

And then he spoke.

"Thank you," he whispered, and my head snapped up. My surprised eyes met his, and I was shocked to see that he was smiling.

"S-sir?"

He laughed, no doubt amused by my shock. "Bella told me something that got me thinking. She said that, even if her illness _had_ been your fault, she would have forgiven you in a heartbeat. I ... I guess that, if she can, I can, too."

I was silent for several moments, unable to speak.

"T-thank you, sir," I finally choked out, and he shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with my gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now," he said, and his voice was gruff not with anger but instead with repressed emotion. "You'd best get going. I'm sure your parents are worried."

I smiled and nodded, though I knew that my parents would most definitely _not_ be worried, even if I didn't come back at all tonight. They knew that I would more than likely be sneaking through Bella's window in the middle of the night, unable to stay away from her.

"Yes, sir," I finally said, and he led me to the door. I noticed that he let me call him 'sir' without correcting me, as he'd done before, so I probably wasn't completely forgiven. That, or the wrong that I'd done was forgiven yet not forgotten.

"See you tomorrow, Edward," Charlie said, and I laughed lightly as I waved.

"See you at five in the morning, sneaking in to check on Bella," I whispered, and I laughed joyfully. And it was in that moment, as I closed my eyes and raised my hands to the sky, that I realized I no longer felt any pain. It wasn't merely numbed this time: It was _gone_. Forever. For as long as Bella was by my side.

_I love you_.

_**June 3rd, Tuesday - 6:00 AM **- Bella POV_

When I woke up in the morning, I smiled, curling myself closer to the warm body beside me. I moaned sleepily as my fingers ran absently over my ring — _my wedding ring_. The ring that I couldn't see but, despite that fact, was beautiful simply because of the promises it held.

"Good morning, love," a soft, velvet voice whispered. I smiled, and breathed a sigh of happiness.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, and Edward laughed as he ran his fingers softly through my hair.

"No, love. Why?"

"Because _you're_ here, beside me. Because I'm _home_. And because on my finger is the most beatiful ring in existence, and it symbolizes your love for me andthe eternity that we're going to spend together."

"With a few beautiful, clumsy, bronze-haired babies. Don't forget that."

I blushed and nodded, my heart pounding faster as I, once again, imagined myself pregnant with Edward's child. His baby. The most beautiful baby in the whole world, the one I wanted so badly to have. But I also wanted to do other things — things that I couldn't do with a baby on my hip.

"No babies until after college," I warned, and Edward laughed.

"Love, we're not even close to the baby making act in our physical relationship."

"Yes," I countered, and I was sure I was blushing like crazy. "But sex comes with marriage, and if we're getting married this summer ... "

I trailed off, unable to continue. Edward gently brushed his lips across my forehead, and I could tell that he was smiling.

"Not until you're ready, Bella. Even if we get married this summer. If you're not ready until next year, I'll wait."

"Thank you," I breathed, and I knew I wouldn't be ready for a long time. Not only physically, but emotionally, too. Physically, I was very weak and would be for quite a long while. My body was worn and tired. Emotionally ... I just wasn't ready. I loved Edward more than anything, and marriage was a big step. But taking our physical relationship to the most intimate level was something different. Something _bigger_. Perhaps I would be ready after — I smiled — _our wedding_. Maybe I wouldn't, though. But I knew one thing: That Edward spoke only the truth, and if I wanted him to wait forever, he would. For me.

"Time to get up," he whispered, interrupting my train of thought. I nodded, but curled closer to him.

"But I'm sleeeeepy," I whined, and he laughed, kissing me softly.

"Then sleep, my angel. I'll make you some breakfast. I can haul the TV up here, too, and we can spend all day in bed lazing around."

I smiled; I liked that idea.

"Mm'k."

"Love you," he whispered, but I was unable to whisper the words back, because I was already falling back into dreamland.

_**1:30 PM **- Edward POV_

"This movie is insane."

"Twue wove!" I quoted, and she burst into another bout of laughter. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling, and her tiny body shook against mine as I pulled her softly, gently, against my chest. "Mwarrige is what bwings us togwether today! Mwarrige, that bwessed rewunion — "

She clapped her hand weakly over my mouth, her eyes closed as she continued to giggle. I grinned brightly, happier than I'd been in a very long time.

"Wait!" Bella interrupted once more. "How can he be just _mostly_ dead?"

I shrugged, trying to hold back a chuckle. "It's a movie, love."

"Yeah," she agreed, rolling her eyes. "An insane one."

"The whole point of this movie is_ love _— and love is insane at times," I reasoned.

"Edward, the point of this movie is _comedy_."

I shrugged, allowing that.

"What now?" I asked a few minutes later, after the movie had ended. "You're not moving from this bed today, so we can either watch another movie ... or ... I could read to you."

Her eyes grew very wide and bright, and she looked up at me in excitement. "Really?" she gasped, and I nodded, laughing at her eagerness.

"Really. What do you want me to read?"

"_Wuthering Heights_," she said without a second thought, and I rolled my eyes.

"But that's an _awful_ book, Bella!" I whined, and she looked deeply into my eyes, and though she couldn't see me, I felt as though I was staring into her very soul.

"Do you love me?" she asked, and she trailed her soft fingers slowly down my cheek. I let my eyes flutter closed as my breathing picked up. Her touch was so soft ... "Do you love me, Edward?"

"Mmm hmm," I replied, a goofy smile making its way to my face. "I love you, Bella."

"Would you do _anything_ for me?"

"Anything," I agreed quickly, though I had a bad feeling about what my words would lead to. I could barely think, though, because _she_ was consuming my thoughts. "Anything, Bella."

And then she giggled, and broke me from the love induced haze that had set over me. I realized in horror what I'd just said, and groaned as she pointed toward her bedside table, where the horrible ... _horrible_ book sat.

"I can't read braille," I said feebly, knowing full well that the copy sitting beside me was a normal copy. I picked it up, and sighed, opening it to the first page.

And then I began to read. And though, to me, the book was still _awful_... to see the look of absolute happiness that spread across her lips ... it was worth it all.

_**5:20 PM **- Bella POV_

"Can't we just wait a week?" I begged, knowing that, in less that a couple seconds, Charlie would be walking through the front door. "A day. A week. Or we could just get married without tell him at all, and we could go somewhere far away — like Africa — and tell him over the phone."

Edward, beside me, began to laugh, and I frowned, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I didn't know _why_ I was crying. I just was.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, all traces of laugher gone. He must have seen the tears that were slowly making their way down my pale, thin cheeks. "I'm not laughing _at you_, love. It's just ... what you said just now. I said almost the exact same thing to my father a few days ago. I _like_ that idea. But no one else seems to think it reasonable. Besides," he murmured, and he brushed his fingers softly across my cheek. "You want him to walk you down the aisle, don't you?"

I nodded, wiping away the tears that were still clinging to my eyelashes. "Y-yeah," I said shakily, and Edward pulled me close as he began to play with the ring that sat, so softly, on my finger. "Do you think he'll hate us? Do you ... do you think that he'll hate me so much that he'll refuse to walk me down the aisle?"

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath, and I could almost feel his anger. He wasn't angry about anything I'd said, though. Instead, he was angry that I thought so little of the love we shared.

"Oh, Bella ... he won't hate you. He might hate _me_, that's true — " we both laughed softly. " — but he could never ... _never_ hate you. He loves you too damn much to hate you."

I smiled, and nodded weakly, and then laid my head on Edward's chest again, comforted but not totally convinced.

"Do want to wait until tomorrow?" he asked softly, quietly. "You're tired."

"I'll be tired tomorrow, too," I said. "Let's tell him tonight."

I knew Edward was smiling, because I could feel his lips lifting against my skin. I sighed in content, and closed my eyes as I waited.

And then Charlie opened the door, and I took a deep breath in.

"I'm home!" he called out, and I knew — though I couldn't, through the nervousness that had set over me, hear — that Edward had responded. And then Charlie sat down across from us, the chair squeaking under his weight.

"You guys look ... " he paused. "Serious. Is something wrong? Oh, God, please don't tell me that the cancer's back!"

"NO!" Edward reassured him quickly. "God, _no_. Nothing like that."

I could almost hear Charlie relax. He breathed out deeply, and I did, too.

"We have something to tell you, Daddy," I whispered, and I played with the ring on my finger as I spoke. "Something important."

Edward gripped my hand tighter, and spoke softly, clearly.

"I've asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. Charlie, we're getting married this summer."

* * *

Ouchie. What's Charlie gonna do? I bet you'll _all_ be surprised. Try and guess! Lol. Although there is not prize ...

**NOTE**: I didn't mean to leave you with the came cliffhanger twice. I really didn't. It just happened! SORRY! Oh, and if you didn't get the sneak peak, it's because you reviewed sometimes between when I left for school and when I got home. I figured, though, that I shouldn't waste time sending sneak peaks because I think everyone would appreciate the chapter more than a peak.

_**Please Review! **__( I allow anon. reviews, so you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"We're going off to college this fall," I said softly. "And I don't want Bella living in a dorm. I want us to live _together_. And I want to do this right."

* * *


	26. My Reasons Why

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who is facing the start of the school year. _(GROANS)_ I feel your pain! Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those of you who reviewed from your cell phones. **O.O** I didn't even know you could _do_ that! And finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **prydenme**, who's review stood out to me. She offered to recite the enterity of The Princess Bride to me, just to get an update. THAT, my friend, is dedication. LOL!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Six**_

**_Previously _**...

_"I'm home!" he called out, and I knew — though I couldn't, through the nervousness that had set over me, hear — that Edward had responded. And then Charlie sat down across from us, the chair squeaking under his weight._

_"You guys look ... " he paused. "Serious. Is something wrong? Oh, God, please don't tell me that the cancer's back!"_

_"NO!" Edward reassured him quickly. "God, no. Nothing like that."_

_I could almost hear Charlie relax. He breathed out deeply, and I did, too._

_"We have something to tell you, Daddy," I whispered, and I played with the ring on my finger as I spoke. "Something important."_

_Edward gripped my hand tighter, and spoke softly, clearly._

_"I've asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. Charlie, we're getting married this summer."_

_**June 3rd, Tuesday -5:20 PM **- Edward POV_

"I've asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. Charlie, we're getting married this summer."

The words slipped past my lips so easily, so naturally, as if this — marrying Bella — was what I was created to do. As if I'd been preparing my whole life for this moment. As if I'd been preparing, every single day since my birth, to spend forever with my Bella.

"W-what?" Charlie finally gasped out, and Bella, beside me, tensed.

"Bella and I are getting married thus summer. I'm truly sorry that I didn't ask for your permission first — it was kind of a sudden proposal. But I do love her, and I want her to be my wife."

Silence, once more, set over the room, and I bit my lip, not afraid of what Charlie would say — for _nothing_ could make me love Bella less. Instead, I was afraid of how his reaction would hurt Bella. If he was angry, she would believe that _she_ was the reason he was upset.

Finally, though, Charlie spoke once more.

"W-w ... why not wait a few years? I ... knew this was coming. Hell, I'd have to have been blind not to. But ... _this summer_!?"

"We're going off to college this fall," I said softly. "And I don't want Bella living in a dorm. I want us to live _together_. And I want to do this right."

"Bella can't go to college!" Charlie argued, relieved at the change in topic and probably more than happy to forget about my previous words. "She can't even go out into the sun, for Pete's sake! How the hell will she keep up with classes!?"

I tried to remain calm, but it was difficult, and even more so as Bella, beside me, began to shake with silent sobs.

"That's why we're both going to Dartmouth," I said, pulling Bella close and holding her tightly. "They have a full set of night classes. We would stay inside during the day. Live in the darkness."

Charlie was about to say something, but Bella cut him off.

"D-Dartmouth!?" she stuttered. "But ... but ... !"

I laughed, and touched my nose lightly to hers, forgetting for one brief moment that Charlie was still in the room with us.

"Remember that first day? When we found out about the cancer? You were talking with my father in the operating room, and you said you wanted to go to college. I ... wanted that to happen. I was so optimistic, Bella. So sure, even then, that you would make it. I sent off your application, and received both of our acceptance letters a few days ago."

"But!" she protested, and I pressed my fingers over her lips. I could see the tears, just barely held back, shining in her beautiful eyes.

"Bella," I said gently, and she laid her head against my chest again.

"You wanted to go to Julliard, Edward. You wanted to study music. You can't give that all up. Not for me. You love you music so much. So much more than _anything_!"

I smiled, and pulled away from her just the smallest bit, until I could see into her eyes. "That's just it, Bella! I love my music, yes ... but _I love you more_! I can't live without you by my side. Wherever you go, I go. I want to make this happen, Bella. I want to make your dreams come true."

She was crying, her bright eyes overflowing with tears of emotion.

"But I can't afford Dartmouth," she whimpered, a last argument before giving in. I laughed weakly, and entwined our fingers as I gently brushed my lips over hers.

"_I_ can. I'm doing this for you, Bella. Please be happy about it."

She smiled then, and my whole world was cast into a brilliant light.

"I am."

I let my eyes flutter closed, and held her close.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Well, damn."

I looked up in surprise, my eyes shooting open faster than I thought was possible. I glanced around in surprise until I met Charlie's smiling gaze.

"After _that_ speech, I can't very well be mad at you. You're two fools in love. I can only hope that it lasts."

"Daddy ... ?"

Bella spoke softly, slowly. Her voice was quiet and vulnerable, and I knew one word — one simple word — could break her. I glanced up at Charlie, and was relieved to see that he was still smiling.

"Do I at least get the chance to walk my baby girl down the aisle?"

Bella's face lit up so brightly, so happily, that I couldn't help but smile, too. She jumped from my embrace, and threw herself into her fathers arms.

"Oh, Daddy!" she cried, burying her head in his chest. "I love you, Daddy. Of course you can walk me down the aisle!"

He smiled, and buried his face in the soft material of the pajamas she wore.

"My baby girl," he whispered, and I could see that he, too, was close to tears. "My baby girl's all grown up." He paused, sighed, and shook his head helplessly. "You have my blessing, Edwin."

I grinned.

"It's Edward, sir."

"Call me Charlie."

"Right. Sorry."

_**June 9th, Monday -7:03 PM **- Bella POV_

Edward's mother was, predictably, more than happy to hear the news of our engagement — and his father, somehow, already knew, so he wasn't surprised.

"I knew it!" Esme had proclaimed loudly, and she'd grabbed me into a happy, loving embrace.

Within seconds, she had magazines and colors and ideas everywhere. She was wedding planner extraordinaire. Carlisle and Edward both had to constantly remind her that I was still weak and tired, and that I needed breaks often. Alice like helping, too, though both she and Rose almost always ended up 'ooooh'ing and 'awwww'ing over the pretty pictures that were splashed throughout the bridal magazines rather than actually helping.

"Take a walk with me?" Esme asked one day, and I nodded. I didn't make it out the door, however, before Edward had stuffed me gently into a coat, a scarf, and a hat. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, it's June."

"Just humor me, love," he whispered, pecking me softly on the lips before surrendering me to his mother. She grabbed my hand, and led me carefully down the walkway. The night air was chilly, but I barely noticed it.

"You've changed him so much," Esme whispered softly, and I smiled, a light blush lighting my cheeks as I realized the meaning of her words. "So much. Bella, you have no idea. You're so beautiful. Inside and out. He's lucky to have found you."

I grinned. "I think I'm the lucky one."

Esme laughed. "That's good. In marriage, it's important for both people to realize that they're both equally as undeserving of the other. If one thinks themselves higher than the other, abuse develops. Divorce comes. Separation. Heartbreak. This ... is a big step. Don't get me wrong! I couldn't be happier that you are marrying my son. But ... are _you_ ready for this, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But I do know one thing. I _love_ Edward. Nothing will change that. Ever. I want to spend my whole life with him."

"Ah," Esme said, and I heard an amused tone enter her voice. "Green-eyed, bronze-haired babies, huh?"

I blushed and groaned. "I'm never gonna live that down, huh?"

She laughed brightly. "Nope!"

"I was drugged!" I protested, yet she only laughed harder. And then, softly, I asked, "Where are we?"

"Hmm ... " Esme whispered. "We're walking down a road. It's a small, dirt path. Rarely ever driven on. Edward and I found this place when he was still very small. He loved it here. There's a small stream close by. On warm days, he used to strip down to his boxers and splash around."

I smiled, and continued to walk. I held Esme's hand tighter in mine, almost afraid to let her go. "What was he like? As a child, I mean."

"Oh!" she breathed, and I knew she was smiling. She was happy. "He was so bright! So full of life, and ideas. He wanted to be a doctor, just like his father. He wanted to be everything that Carlisle was. And then he changed, and he grew further and further away from us. He buried himself in his music, and changed his life. None of us know why. Did we, as parents, do something wrong? Did we drive him away? But he's come back, Bella. You brought back the little boy that was so bright and so _alive_."

"I love him," I whispered, and Esme wrapped her arm comfortingly around me.

"I know. And that's how I know you will make this work. Through college. Children. Heartbreak. You'll always be together, and together, you'll always be _alive_."

There was a long pause in which we turned around to head back to the house. And then Esme spoke again.

"Just don't make me a Grandma too soon. I have my own baby to take care of, you know! Alice is so little."

I blushed, but laughed, smiling brighter than I had in a long while.

"Let's go home," Esme suggested, and I nodded.

_I was going home_.

Home wasn't a place. It wasn't the house I'd grown up in, or the people I'd grown up with. It was true, what everyone said.

_Home is where the heart is_.

And my heart was with Edward.

_**June 13th, Friday -4:12 PM **- Edward POV_

She was like a drug. Wine. Alcohol. Something I couldn't live without. Something that would hurt so ... so bad if taken away. She was my drug, and she was on I would willingly take for the rest of my life.

"God, I love you, Bella," I breathed, and she smiled against my lips, wrapping her arms around me and tangling her tiny fingers in my hair. "Mmm ... so warm."

Her small body was tangled with mine as we lay together on the bed. We _had _been watching a movie, but now, we were grasping desperately to each other, holding each other, kissing softly, stroking each other. Eventually, though, we lay still on her bed, her in my arms.

"How's school going?" she asked, and I was sure I could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. Did she not like being away from me? I couldn't blame her. I didn't like being away from her, either.

"It's going fine," I whispered as I tenderly brushed my hand down her arm. "They said that, as long as I can pass my finals, the months I missed won't have a negative effect on my education. I still get to graduate on the seventeenth with everyone else."

Bella nodded happily, but then bit her lip.

"Suppose ... what time is the graduation at? Will I ... be able to come?"

"It's in the afternoon, but it's inside. Rain, remember? More likely than not, the sky would try to drown us, so the school decided to just do it in the gym."

I didn't know why, but this tiny bit of information — so trivial, really. What did it matter that I was graduating? — seemed to make my Bella so ... so happy.

"I'm glad," she breathed, burying her head in my chest and curling her hands in the shirt I wore. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, and she leaned up to capture my lips with hers once more. I moaned in happiness, and held her closer as I gently coaxed her lips open with mine. Our tongues met in a fiery passion as we both fought for control. Neither of us won, but neither of us minded.

And then the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Bella whispered breathlessly, capturing my lips once more. I nodded happily, and it eventually stopped ringing. My lips traveled to the soft skin of Bella's neck, and she gasped as I gently sucked the skin there. I smiled against her throat, and laughed lightly. She shivered in my arms, and her eyes slowly fluttered closed as I gently nibbled the skin just below her ear.

"Mmm ... you taste yummy," I whispered, my warm breath caressing her softly. She giggled, and the sound was breathless. I didn't, however, give her time to catch said breath before I wrapped my lips around her earlobe and tugged it gently. "Yummy," I said again, and trailed my lips back down her neck. I brushed them against her pulse point, and then lower. She gasped, her hands tangling in my hair as she tired desperately to breathe.

"Edward," she moaned, and I tugged the material of her pajama top down ever-so-slightly with my teeth in order to reach the soft, warm skin that was hidden from me. "Edward," she moaned again, and I smiled, resting my face in the crook of her neck.

"Hmm?" I breathed, and the sound sent vibrations through her body. She gasped, and opened her eyes, looking wildly around until her blind gaze met mine. I knew, in that moment, that she could _see_, because the way she looked at me was so amazingly passionate.

"Kiss me," she ordered, and I complied happily, tangling my lips with hers once more as she climbed into my arms. I sit up against the headboard to balance us both as she made herself comfortable in my lap. I growled when she brushed against a certain, very excited, part of my anatomy.

"Sit still," I commanded, and she did, though her lips never ceased movement.

And then her hands — so small, so soft, so warm — slipped under my t-shirt and softly caressed the warm flesh there. It was my turn to gasp, and she smiled against my lips.

"B-Bella," I warned breathlessly, because I knew she wasn't ready for more than she was doing right now. If she kept doing that, though ...

"What if I said," she breathed into my ear, and her breath was so warm. I shivered. "That I was ready for more. Not to go all the way," she added quickly. "Just ... more. More than kisses and light touches."

I stopped breathing. In that second, as she held me close and whispered the words I wanted so badly to hear, my heart began to crash away in my chest.

"I — "

And then the phone rang again.

"Damn it," I hissed quietly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the wall. Bella sighed, too, and stood from my lap.

"Be right back," she muttered, but I followed her out of the room, all the while trying to calm my heart and my mind. I ran a hand through my messy hair as Bella headed toward the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered, and her voice sounded both breathless and harsh. Was she as annoyed as I was that we'd been interrupted? Possibly. Probably. How could she not be? She had more likely than not been extremely nervous to tell me what she had — and then I didn't even have a chance to reply.

"I love you," I whispered, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She smiled brightly up at me before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked again, and I could hear a voice on the other end now — it was a female. Had my mother called? No. The voice, distinctively female, was much too high and happy to be my mother.

"U-um, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" Bella whispered, and her fingers began to shake on the phone.

And then ...

"M-mom?"

* * *

Surprised? Hehe! _( Insert evil laughter here )_. But I had to bring her back in. Renee _will not _be a hugehugehuge part of this story, but she will be in it!

_See you on SUNDAY!_

_**Please Review! **__( I allow anon. reviews, so you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"You are _not_ the same as ... as _that woman_, Edward. You are so very different," he said, and his voice was fierce. "Yes, you left her. But you came back, and you've been with every single step of the way."

* * *


	27. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! _(Clears throat)_ That being said, I'm writing this story for each and every one of you, and if only one person were to read this, I would write it for them alone. Thankfully, though, I have a ton of amazing people here to encourage me. THANK YOU!!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

**_Previously _**...

_"Hello?" she whispered, and her voice sounded both breathless and harsh. Was she as annoyed as I was that we'd been interrupted? Possibly. Probably. How could she not be? She had more likely than not been extremely nervous to tell me what she had — and then I didn't even have a chance to reply._

_"I love you," I whispered, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She smiled brightly up at me before turning her attention back to the phone._

_"Hello?" she asked again, and I could hear a voice on the other end now — it was a female. Had my mother called? No. The voice, distinctively female, was much too high and happy to be my mother._

_"U-um, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" Bella whispered, and her fingers began to shake on the phone._

_And then ..._

_"M-mom?"_

_**June 13th, Friday -4:33 PM **- Bella POV_

"What if I said," I whispered, and my heart was crashing away in my chest. He shivered as my warm breath fanned over his skin; I smiled. "That I was ready for more. Not to go all the way," I added quickly, knowing I wasn't quite ready for _that_ yet. "Just ... more. More than kisses and light touches."

The room was silent — neither of us were even breathing. I ran my fingers over his face, and I knew that, though he was shocked, he was also hopeful. Did he want to go further? Or wait? We were getting married soon. Maybe ...

"I — "

And then the phone rang again.

"Damn it," he hissed, and he leaned his head away from mine. I sighed — the moment was ruined — and stood quickly from his lap, immediately missing his warmth.

"Be right back," I muttered, and I began to walk out the door. He followed me — had I expected any less? — and I took his hand in mine as we carefully made our way down the stairs. I smiled to myself, and walked toward the still-blaring phone. I grabbed it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered, and I sounded breathless. I sure hoped it wasn't my father on the other end — surely he would guess what had been happening. But no one spoke.

"I love you," Edward whispered suddenly, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, my eyes fluttering closed. Even though his response to my question had been cut off, I knew, from the words he'd just spoken, that he was just as ready as I was, and loved me just the same.

I turned my attention back to the phone, and whispered into it once more. "Hello?"

_"Bella," _the voice spoke, and it sounded so familiar, yet so ... foreign. So different than whatever memory brought it back. But the words, the excitement, the happiness ... that laced every word. It woke something inside of me and made my hear beat fast, my fingers shake. _"Bella! Oh, Bella!"_

"U-um, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" I whispered, wanting desperately — and yet not wanting at all — to hear the answer.

_"Bella, baby ... it's me!_" the woman said, and my heart pounded painfully as the memories came crashing back. She continued, though she didn't have to. I already knew. God, I already knew ... _"It's Renee. I'm your mommy, baby girl. Hi."_

My heart didn't beat. My lungs didn't take any air in. I couldn't breathe, or move, or even think.

"M-mom?" I gasped.

My knees went weak, and I collapsed into Edward's supportive arms. My mother — oh, God! _My mother_! — spoke softly on the other end.

_"Hey, baby. It's me. It's really me. Do you remember me, baby girl?"_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't force the words out past the lump that had formed in my throat, and I couldn't moved because my whole body was wracked with shivers.

"Mom," I whispered, unable to say anything else. Her voice, though I hadn't heard it in over fifteen years, seemed like home. So warm. So sweet. "I'm not a baby anymore," I finally whispered, and Edward held me tighter, closer, as the pain finally began to seep past the numbness.

_"You'll always be my baby no matter what, though,"_ my mother said, her voice soft and sweet.

And that was when the anger set in. Tears of rage were pooling in my eyes and slowly rolling down my cheeks before I could stop them.

"You've never been here for me! I'm _seventeen_, mom! You let me before I could even _speak_ right! You _left me_, mom!"

_"I know. I was scared, sweetie," _she said, as though that fixed everything. It didn't.

"I was scared, too, and so was Dad. But he stayed, didn't he? He took care of me all these years! He supported us both on a tiny income because I was too small to be left alone and he didn't trust anyone to take care of me! He barely worked, because he couldn't leave me. He stayed with me, mom. Why didn't you? Why ... why did you leave me?"

_"I couldn't do it, sweetie. You couldn't even go out into the sun. How could I live life like that? Stuck inside forever. It would have been horrible. I would have lived in darkness. Almost as if I was blind."_

"I am blind, mom."

I heard her sharp intake of breath, but I didn't care. The pain ... it was too much.

"I ... I have to go, mom," I whispered, and the tears were overflowing now. Edward held me close, and his fingers ran soothingly through my hair. He was tense, though, and I was sure he could hear every word that was spoken. I wondered briefly of he was angry at my mother — and I hoped not. Sure, she had hurt me, but he shouldn't hate her because of _me._

_"I'll call you soon, baby girl!"_ she said happily, and my hands shook harder. _Baby girl_. That's what she'd always called me. I was her baby girl. But ...

"I'm getting married this summer, mom. You can come ... if you want."

And then I hung up the phone. My hands were trembling so hard now that I had to grip hard onto Edward to make them stop.

And then the sobbing started. I couldn't hold it all inside. So, instead of trying, I let it all out. I cried loudly, the tears falling fast and hard and hot. Edward simply held me, without speaking, for a very long time.

"S-say something," I whimpered, needing to hear his beautiful voice. "P-please. T-tell me you-you l-love me."

"I love you," he whispered, but his words didn't hold the passion they usually did. Instead, they held anger.

"A-again," I begged, and he pulled me onto his lap and took my face in his hands. His forehead leaned against mine, and his words were gloriously intense.

"I love you, Bella. It doesn't matter what _she_ did. It doesn't matter that she left, that she never loved you, that she believed you were ruining her life. It doesn't matter, _because nothing she said was true_. You wouldn't have ruined her life, Bella ... you would have made it so beautiful. And she gave that up. She gave _you_ up. She left you, and left behind the most amazing person to walk this earth. She lost, not you. You don't need her, Bella. Because you have me. You have Charlie, and Alice, and Emmett, and my parents. They all love you, Bella, so much. They love you because they see what an amazing person you are. They love you. _I love you_. Now and forever."

I was sobbing again, but this time not from the pain. This time I was crying because his words, so beautiful, made me feel so, so loved. They made me feel free, like I could do anything, like I could fly.

"I l-love you, too, Edward," I stuttered, and he held me tighter. We sat together in silence for a very long time, neither of us moving.

"Let's get married _soon_," Edward said suddenly, fiercely. "As soon as possible. I don't want to wait any longer, or until the end of summer. I want you to be my wife, Bella. I want to make you happy every single day of forever. Soon. Next week. Tomorrow!" he laughed, and he sounded so carefree.

"Soon," I agreed, and I closed my eyes. It wasn't until that moment, when I completely calmed down and let the feelings of love wash over me, that I realized how tired I actually was. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. "Carry me to bed, please," I whispered. "I'm sleepy."

Edward laughed softly, though his tone was still strained and stressed. He took me gently into his arms, though, and carried me upstairs before tenderly tucking me in and climbing in beside me.

I was just drifting off to sleep when _his_ voice washed over me once again.

"Soon, my Bella. Soon ... "

_**June 13th, Friday - 6:45 PM **- Edward POV_

"If you weren't marrying my little girl in a few months, I swear I'd be freaking out about finding you _in bed_ with her."

What a rude awakening. At least this time I didn't scream. I just turned sleepily to the side and stared into Charlie's amused eyes.

"Huh?" I muttered, swallowing a few times to clear the icky phlegm from my mouth. I blinked, trying to force the room into focus. Charlie laughed quietly, and ruffled my hair. As if it wasn't messy enough. "Sorry," I whispered, standing shakily from the bed. "We had a rough afternoon."

"I'm not sure I want to ask," Charlie commented, and I glared at him as I motioned toward the door.

"I'll tell you about it downstairs," I said with a yawn. "I don't want to wake Bella."

We walked in silence until we reached the kitchen. I fell heavily into a chair at the table, and watched silently as Charlie stirred what looked like Spaghetti sauce. Neither of us spoke for a long time, and I figured he wasn't going to ask, so I decided to just tell him.

"Renee called today."

The spoon clattered to the floor and sauce splattered all over. Charlie froze, and his eyes grew wide.

"W-what?"

I nodded, my lips set in a firm line.

"She told Bella, basically, that the reason she left was because she believe that Bella would ruin her life. I ... God, in that moment, I wanted to _hurt _her. I couldn't, though, because Bella was hurting so much. As angry as I was, I couldn't bare to hurt Bella anymore. I stayed silent, and now I'm wondering if I should have taken the phone from her. If I should have said something ... if ... "

I trailed off, and shook my head.

"How can someone be so _selfish_? I ... " But I broke off and paused, and then smiled sadly. "But I'm exactly the same way, huh? I left her, too."

My words finally seemed to break Charlie from the numbing shock that had set over him.

"You are _not_ the same as ... as _that woman_, Edward. You are so very different," he said, and his voice was fierce. "Yes, you left her. But you came back, and you've been with every single step of the way."

I shrugged. "I suppose so. I still feel ... so awful for leaving her in the first place, though."

Charlie reached down to pick up the fallen spoon, his hands still shaking. He turned to me, though, and he was smiling.

"Well, you have every day of forever to make up for it, now don't you?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Help me with dinner?"

I nodded again and stood from my chair.

I took the spoon from him, and continued to mix the sauce while he prepared the noodles. He could cook, I'd give him that. After throwing together the spaghetti, he began working on a salad and ordered me to butter the bread before throwing it in the oven. We worked in companionable silence, and when dinner was ready, he asked me to wake Bella.

I nodded and dried my hands on a hand towel before walking up the stairs. I smiled upon seeing Bella, curled tightly into the blankets.

"God, Bella," I breathed, and I stood in the doorway for several seconds, just staring at her. Her pale, thin body seemed so tiny in the sea of blankets, and I wanted more than anything to just stay here all night, watching her. But she needed be woken up so she could eat dinner. Gaining weight and strength back was important.

"Bella," I whispered, and I walked slowly to her side. She moaned and turned over, but didn't open her eyes. "Beeeeella," I laughing drew out her name, and she giggled sleepily, giving away the fact that she was, indeed, awake.

"Edward," she breathed happily, and she climbed into my arms. I held her close, and rocked her back and forth as I ran my fingers lovingly through the soft spikes of hair that were just beginning to grow back.

"Dinner time," I said, and she shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry?"

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled, but her stomach growled, giving away her lie. She grinned sheepishly, and then buried her head in my chest. "OK. So I am. I lied. But ... I don't want to leave your arms. Please, just a moment more?"

I nodded, unable to deny her breathless plea.

"If that is what you wish, my love."

_**June 14th, Saturday - 7:00 AM **- Bella POV_

"Oooh!" I said happily, and I bounced from Edward's lap and to the phone, somehow managing not to trip. I grabbed the phone into my hand, grinning from ear to ear. "I want to invite Jacob, and Billy, and Angela, too!"

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good idea."

We were both silent for several seconds; the only sound filling the room was the dial tone of the phone that was pressed up against my ear.

"Um ... " I finally said, frowning. "What's Jacob's number?"

Edward laughed, and moved away from me. I assumed he was going for a phone book, so I stayed where I was, not wanting to risk tripping or otherwise self-harming myself. Sure enough, less than a minute later, my personal angel returned, phone book in hand. He dialed the number for me, and I smiled as I waited. And then,

_"Hello?"_

"You're mean, Jake," I pouted, but I was still smiling. "You didn't call me — or come to see me — when you got home."

_"Oh, damn! Hi, Bella! Sorry I didn't call I — "_ His voice cut off, and there was a muffled curse in the background. I could feel Edward, behind me, shaking with silent laughter. _"Sorry. Tripped. Anyway! Yeah. I just got home a few hours ago, actually. My father told me that you're out of the hospital. Congratulations! I wish I could say the same for Angela."_

I frowned. "Angela?" I whispered worriedly. "Oh, no! Is she all right?"

_"Yeah, she's pretty good. She almost went into premature labor, though, and the doc says she needs to stay in the hospital for a few weeks — maybe even until the baby is born. Oh, and Bella?"_

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as he spoke so excitedly about his girlfriend and child. "Hmm?"

_"It's a girl. We've decided to name her Sarah Isabelle Black — after my mother, and after you. We wanted to call her Sarah Isabella, but it didn't fit, so ... but it's close, right?"_

I was silent with shock as I listened to his words. Edward, though, simply held me tighter.

"Stupid mutt," he growled in my ear, and his warm breath made my head spin. "I was going to insist we name _our_ first daughter after you. He stole my idea."

"Edward!" I cried, forgetting all about Jacob for one brief second. "We _are not_ naming our child after _me_!"

The room — and the boy on the other end of the phone — fell silent for several moments. And then two protests — one surprised and one outraged — were yelled at the same time.

_"Bella!? Did that idiot__ get you pregnant!?"_

"And why _not_?"

Silence rang again, and then Edward took the phone gently from my hand. He was growling into the phone, and he was anything but gentle as he yelled at Jacob.

"No, I did _not _get her pregnant, you mutt! She told me I'm not allowed to until after college." I was sure I could detect the hint of a pout in his voice, and it made me smile. He continued, "And you're one to be talking! You're what, thirteen?"

_"Seventeen, you imbecile. And at least I didn't leave my girlfriend."_

I could feel, though not see, Edward's anger rising. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous, and the anger lacing it was enough to make me shiver. I wanted to move away from him, but I couldn't. Because though his voice was so intense, it was so _beautiful_.

"You will _never_ speak of that again, do you understand me?" he hissed, and Jacob, on the other end, was silent. "Do you understand!?"

I silently held out my hand for the phone, and though I didn't hear Jacob answer, I could feel Edward, beside me, relax. He placed the phone in my hand once more, and wrapped his arms around my waist as I climbed onto the couch beside him.

"Jake?"

_"I'm here. Sheeesh. Your boyfriend has temper issues."_

"Fiancé," I corrected him softly, smiling.

_"Huh? Ah, damn it, Bells! You're only seventeen, and you're engaged?"_

I laughed; he was teasing more than mad, I knew, because his voice held amusement rather than anger. "Yes, Jake. And aren't _you_ the one who's gonna have a baby in his arms in just a few months?"

The line went silent.

_"Touché."_

We both laughed, and then grew quiet again. I twisted the phone cord in my finger as I spoke. "I want you to come. To the wedding, I mean. And Angela, too."

_"I'd love to, Bella ... and so would Angela. She likes you, you know. You're the only friend she's really had ... since this happened, at least. So ... when are you getting married?"_

"June twenty-third," I whispered, smiling hugely. In just a little less than two weeks, I would belong to Edward for all of eternity. Legally, at least. I was already his, no matter what, _forever_.

_"June, eh? But if you're going to college this year, will you have enough time between the end of your winter semester and the twenty-third to plan it?"_

I was silent for several seconds — confused — and then I laughed, realizing his misunderstanding. "I meant the twenty-third_ this year_, Jake, not next," I giggled, and Jacob fell silent.

_"S-so soon?"_ he choked out, and I smiled, leaning my head against Edward's chest as I spoke.

"Mmm hmm. Why wait? He's all I ever want."

Jacob was silent for a very long moment, and when he spoke, his voice was soft. _"I'm happy for you, Bella. I really am."_

I smiled, and Edward curled his arms tighter around me as he buried his head in my shoulder. "Thank you," I breathed. After that, our conversation turned light as he recounted stories of his life the past few months. My personal favorite was the one where he had met Angela's parents, and had locked himself in the closet for a good part of a day because her father scared him so badly. Eventually, though, he had to leave. He told me that he was going to visit Angela in the hospital, and I promised that Edward and I would visit soon, too. When I hung up the phone, I collapsed against my personal angel, smiling softly.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked, and his voice was quiet, strained. My smile grew, and I opened my eyes and turned to face him, because I knew that he liked to look into my eyes, even though I couldn't see into his.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, and I brushed my hand lightly against his cheek. I knew he was smiling, because his lips lifted under my fingertips. "I love you," I whispered, and he leaned forward to capture my lips with his.

"I know," he breathed, and he gently kissed my cheek, my forehead and — so softly — my eyelids before returning his lips to my own. "And I love you, too."

"Mmm," I moaned quietly, letting my eyes flutter closed once more as passion raced through my veins. His lips were so warm, and so very, very soft. They awakened in me a desire that surprised, and scared, me.

"Bella, I — "

Edward's soft words were cut off when the phone rang. I jumped, my heart racing as I reached for it with shaking hands. I didn't understand my fright, or the absolute _fear _that raced through me as Edward gently pushed my trembling hands to the side to grab the phone. He answered it, and spoke quietly to the person on the other end.

By the time he had hung up the phone, only mere seconds later, my whole body was trembling and I was crying.

"Bella!?" he cried, dropping the phone to the couch and grabbing me into his arms. "Bella! Calm down. Shh ... shhh, my Bella, shh ... "

I couldn't stop crying, but eventually, the shaking did stop. Edward, however, refused to release me from his warm embrace. Instead, he rocked me back and forth slowly, holding me close and humming quietly to me. And it was in that moment, as I remembered only hours before — when he'd held me much the same as he was holding me now — that I realized the reason for the fear that pumped through my veins now.

"E-every time th-the phone rings," I stuttered. "I'm a-a-afraid it's h-h-_her_. I d-don't want her t-to call me, E-Edward. I don't w-want her in m-my life. Is ... is that a-awful of me?"

"No," he whispered, and he brushed his lips softly across my cheek, wiping away the tears. "It's not. She left you, Bella. She was never here. She never loved you. She shouldn't have expected you to hold onto a love that hurt you so much. You let that love go, Bella. You let _her_ go. She made her decision, and you made yours. That's the end of it. If ... she ever calls again ... Bella, you shouldn't have to try and love her, when it hurts you so much. Legally, you're still her daughter. But she's never been a mother to you. She shouldn't be trying now, because all she's going to do is hurt you."

His words — so soft, so _true_ — calmed me down. By the time he finished speaking, I was barely shuddering in his arms. He held me close, though, and continued to rock me back and forth like a small child.

I yawned, breaking the tense, painful moment. Edward laughed, and swept me dramatically into his arms as he stood to his feet. I shrieked, and then giggled, gripping tightly to him.

"Bed time for the princess," he said, and I buried my head in his chest to hide my blush.

"Stay," I whispered, unwilling to let him go even as he laid me softly on my bed.

Edward pressed his lips against mine, and I knew he was smiling.

"Forever, my love."

* * *

Kind of a sweet ending. Oh, and Renee might be gone _for now_ ... but ... _(Decides not to say anything more)_.

**NOTE**: So a lot of people have been asking "Lemon? KThanks" ... and I was wondering, who WOULD like a lemon, and who would NOT like one? Even if I _do_ write a lemon, it will be mild, as I have _no _experience in_ that_ area. But I will do a lemon if people want me to. _(GRINS)_

_See you on WEDNESDAY!_

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_:

"_Never _talk about my Bella that way again. _NEVER_! Do you understand me, Tanya!?"

She continued to cry as she tried to wrench my hand from her wrist. By now, we had attracted quit a crowd of onlookers, but I didn't notice. I didn't even care.

"_Do you understand me_!?" I shouted again, and she nodded, tears coursing down her cheeks.

* * *


	28. How I Love You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

Too ... tired ... to ... think ... up ... a ... dedication. _(DIES)_ How about I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and brightened up my horrible week?

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**_Previously _**...

_I yawned, breaking the tense, painful moment. Edward laughed, and swept me dramatically into his arms as he stood to his feet. I shrieked, and then giggled, gripping tightly to him._

_"Bed time for the princess," he said, and I buried my head in his chest to hide my blush._

_"Stay," I whispered, unwilling to let him go even as he laid me softly on my bed._

_Edward pressed his lips against mine, and I knew he was smiling._

_"Forever, my love."_

_**June 16th, Monday - 7:00 AM **- Edward POV_

I groaned, rolled over, and slapped the alarm clock. Hard.

_Five more minutes_ ...

"Up, up time, sleepy head!"

I grinned into my pillow, but refused to move. Soft hands tangled in my hair, and I sighed happily. But I still refused to move. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than a soft touch to rouse me from bed at this ungodly hour. I groaned when the person standing over me decided that hitting me with pillows would be a better way to wake me up than just poking me.

"Uppie uppie puppy!" Alice sang, and I rolled over to glare at her. She shrieked happily, and crawled into bed beside me. She climbed into my arms, and grinned up at me; her eyes were sparkling happily, and I decided that, even if _nothing_ was better than being woken up by a kiss from my angel, this was at least second best.

"Eddie! Uppie! Time for school. I have big test!"

_Test_.

Oh, God.

"Damn," I moaned, and Alice giggled as she clapped both hands over her tiny mouth.

"Eddie said bad word!"

I grinned then, and rolled off of the bed, taking Alice with me. She shrieked loudly, her eyes flowing open wide as she gripped tightly onto me. My arms formed an iron cage of protection around her, though, so when we hit the floor, she was barely jostled. She was still breathing hard and shaking, though, when we were finally still.

"Eddie meanie!" she wailed, and I laughed, kissing her forehead. She cheered up immediately, and pressed her tiny palm over the spot I'd kissed.

"To hold it there," she annoucned, grinning. "For good luck."

I grinned, still not moving from the floor. "Good luck, eh? Then give me a kiss, too. I need all the luck I can get."

Alice blushed and nodded, giggling as she pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to my cheek. I, too, pressed my hand over it, holding it in place as she had done.

"I love you, Ali," I whispered, and she snuggled into my chest, her pink penguin pajamas wrinkling as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I stood to my feet then, holding her close as I began to walk from my room. I didn't let her go even when we entered the kitchen, and my mother smiled very softly at us.

"I love you, too," Alice finally decided. And then she grinned. "But I love Jazzy more!"

I laughed loudly, and gently sat her in a chair at the table. I walked over to where my mother was cooking, and took the spatula from her. She smiled in thanks, and moved away from the pan of eggs to pour Alice some juice. My little sister began to sip the orange liquid as she waited patiently for her breakfast. Emmett soon joined us, but I noticed my father was no where to be found.

"Where's dad?" I asked, and my mother smiled at me from where she was setting the table.

"There was an emergency at the hospital. He had to go in early this morning."

"Oh."

I sighed, and turned the burner off as I slowly, carefully, brought the eggs to the table. My mother was busy spreading jelly on several pieces of toast, so I spooned a fair portion of eggs onto each plate, and then set the still warm pan on a plate warmer. My mother smiled in thanks, and I was about to sit down when the phone rang. My mother jumped up to grab it, but I waved her down, motioning that I would answer it.

I did.

_"Hi, Edward!"_

"Bella!" I cried, surprised. A smile made its way quickly across my face, and I wished more than anything that I could have been there for her when she'd woken up. But both she and my mother had insisted that I stay at my house the night before my finals. "Good morning!" I laughed, and I tucked the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I sat down beside my family. Alice crawled into my lap, and stole the phone, her eyes glowing happily.

"Hi, hi!" she sang, and then, "Did you give Eddie a good luck kiss, too? I gave him one this morning."

I could hear Bella, on the other end, laughing. _"Should I be worried that other girls are kissing my boyfriend?"_

"Belch!" Alice exclaimed, and she made the cutest face. "He's my brother," she informed Bella. "I just kissed him on the _cheek_."

_"Well then," _Bella decided, and I knew she was smiling. She sounded _so happy_. _"I guess that's all right_."

Alice giggled, her fingers curling tightly around the receiver as she wiggled her tiny, bare feet in my lap. "I love you, Bella," she whispered, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Bella whispered something so softly that I couldn't hear, and Alice handed the phone back to me.

"Hello, love," I breathed, and I smiled hugely when she answered me.

_"Good luck on your test, Edward,"_ she said, and her voice was very soft, very loving. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too."

We said nothing else to each other that morning, but it was enough. More than enough. Her words of love were enough to encourage me throughout the whole day. And even as I strapped Alice into the front seat, and even as Emmett climbed dejectedly into the backseat, and even as I entered school that morning ... I was happy. Optimistic. I was _so sure_ I was going to be able to pass these tests. So sure that I would be able to college with Bella in the fall.

"You have sixty minutes to complete this test," the teacher announced. "When I say so, pencils down. I will come around to collect your tests at the end of the hour. Please begin."

I sighed heavily, and picked my pencil up before staring down at the test in front of me.

_Only seven more hours to go_.

_**1:00 PM **- Edward POV_

"Pencils down!"

I scribbled the final letter on my essay and dropped my pencil, sighing happily. I'd finished four tests already today, and had two left to go. Thankfully, they were my easiest. I, of course, felt fairly confident about the ones I'd already done, but I welcomed anything easy with open arms.

Sighing again, I grabbed my backpack up and swept swiftly out of the room. I had only ten minutes before my next test, and I wanted to call Bella ...

"Oh, Edwaaaaard!"

I groaned and thumped my head against my locker. I turned around slowly, hoping against hope that I'd been hearing things.

Sadly, though, a pair of bubbly, mud brown eyes stared back at me.

"Tanya," I acknowledged her, my tone icy cold. She couldn't, of course, take the hint.

"Hi, Eddie!"

"Hi," I hissed, and she flicked her hair behind her shoulder in what was probably meant to me a seductive motion.

"So, tonight ... " she trailed off, and bit her lip suggestively. "Want to go out? To celebrate passing our exams?"

"Tanya, I'm surprised you even passed your kindergarten exam," I said, rolling my eyes. "It will be a miracle if you passed _anything_ today. Besides, I'm going to be ... _celebrating_ ... with my _fianc_é_e_ tonight."

She stared at me, her eyes wide and her face pale. "F-f-f-_fianc_é_e_!?" she shrieked, and I grinned mischievously.

"Yeah. We're getting married in a week. Want to come? I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind."

Tanya just stared at me, wide-eyed, for several seconds. And then her shock turned to outrage.

"Edward! How _could you_!? We had something special! We've loved each other for _so long_! Remember like ... last year, when you picked my books up for me? That was the first time I saw you, and I knew even then that I loved you! And now _Bella SWAN_?! She's blind! And has some awful disease! She's so gross! And now you're going to marry HER!? She's ... she's a _slut_!"

Something inside of me snapped then. I could deal with people talking bad about me. I could deal with the rumors that had spread about my sudden disappearance from school. I could deal with the numerous, rude comments that I had received as I walked through the halls.

But I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't let this pass. I couldn't let Tanya just walk away, after having said something so horrible about my Bella.

I gabbed her wrist, and my hold was anything but gentle. My eyes flared, and my words were hissed through clenched teeth.

"_What_ did you say?"

"She'll ruin your life, Eddie!" Tanya cried, her eyes wide again. "_We're _meant to be together! _Me and you_!"

I gripped her wrist harder, and I didn't feel even a flicker of shame as she cried out in pain.

"_Never _talk about my Bella that way again. _NEVER_! Do you understand me, Tanya!?"

She continued to cry as she tried to wrench my hand from her wrist. By now, we had attracted quite a crowd of onlookers, but I didn't notice. I didn't even care.

"_Do you understand me_!?" I shouted again, and she nodded, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Yes!" she cried, and I dropped her arm, not caring as she fell to the ground, trembling. I knew I hadn't hurt her too badly. At the most, she would have a bruise. I had merely scared her ... _terrified_ her. I had made her cry and tremble ... and that fact calmed the roaring lion within me. _No one_ got away with talking about my Bella like that. _No one_.

The bell rang, and I moved quickly to my next class, desperate to leave the staring, curious, frightened eyes behind.

_**4:20 PM **- Bella POV_

I was grinning, bouncing up and down in the kitchen as Charlie opened the door to let Edward in.

"Good afternoon, Edward," he said brightly, but Edward didn't answer. Instead, he moved forward quickly and took me swiftly, gently, into his arms. I grinned and buried my head in his chest as he lowered his lips to my ear and spoke quickly, desperately.

"I love you, Bella. You're perfect. I'll never leave you again. Never. No matter what."

My blind eyes were wide and my heart was pounding frantically in my chest.

"Edward ... ?" I whispered, surprised and scared by his words and his actions, and by the pain that laced his voice.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Just let me hold you. I love you, Bella. Never doubt that."

I never had. I smiled, and held him tightly. I could hear my father shuffling nervously across the floor, but I barely noticed. I didn't care. I wanted so badly to take Edward's pain away. I wanted him to smile, and to laugh.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed, reaching up to find his lips with my own. I kissed him softly and, at first, he didn't respond. But then he wrapped his arms around me and held me close as he deepened our kiss. I was shivering from the intensity of his feelings when he finally pulled away.

"Forever, right?" he asked, breathing hard. I smiled, and nodded.

"Forever," I agreed, and then ... he smiled, and all of his pain was gone. "Forever and always."

_**June 17th, Tuesday - 1:45 PM **- Edward POV_

I didn't like her being in the sun, even if she _was _wearing a NASA approved sun-suit. I didn't like it one bit, and thus hurried her along, following her quickly inside the school. Thankfully, the gym had no windows, and the double doors leading to it were inside — no sunlight got in. She smiled brightly, and I did, too, as I helped her out of the sun-suit. I kissed her, and she giggled happily.

"Hurry up and go get ready! We're late!" she chided me, and my mother walked up beside us, taking Bella's hand to lead her over to where my family and her father stood. As soon as she sat beside them, Alice crawled into her lap, and I smiled, shaking my head as I headed into the bathroom to throw my gown over my clothing. I then joined the long line of students, and frowned when I noticed Tanya glaring at Bella. I couldn't pay attention to her for very long, though, because soon the principal began to call out names.

"Cullen, Edward!"

I moved quickly to take my diploma, and grinned, waving to Bella as I passed. I knew she couldn't see me, but when my family laughed, she did, too. I didn't see, or hear, anything else that night except for _Bella_. Even as my whole family came to congratulate me, it was only Bella that I wanted to hold in my arms.

"Congratulations, Edward!" she sang softly, and I smiled, sweeping her up into my arms as I kissed her softly, deeply, passionately.

"Are you ready for our life together?" I breathed silently, and she smiled so ... so brightly. She nodded eagerly, and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my chest, and I laughed, refusing to let her go even as the rest of my family tried to hug me.

_Because I would hold onto her forever_.

_**5:00 PM **- Bella POV_

We were in Edward's room, waiting patiently for his mother to call us downstairs. Apparently, she was making a _special_ dinner in honor of the graduate. I grinned, and flopped back on Edward's bed. He laughed and landed beside me before taking me into his arms.

"Love you," he whispered, and I didn't have time to respond before his lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss, and twisted my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He deeped the kiss, and brushed his hands against the soft skin oy my stomach, trailing them higher, causing me to breath in breathless gasps.

"Edward," I moaned, and my eyes fluttered closed as he released my lips to run them across the soft skin of my neck. He nibbled my ear gently, and then pulled back before pressing his lips to mine again.

And it was in that moment, as I clutched onto him so ... so desperately, as I clung to him as if he was my anchor in the middle of the storm ... that I realized I was ready. I was so much _more_ than ready. I would be willing to let him touch me wherever he wanted to touch me, to love me however he wanted to love me.

I moaned into his kiss, and then smiled as he pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized, resting his face in my neck, trying to regain his breath. "I got carried away. Forgive me."

I shook my head, and captured his lips again. "There's nothing to forgive. Edward ... I ... I'm ready, Edward, for whatever you want."

His breathing cut off for several seconds, and then he kissed me softly, chastely. His breath came in shaky gasps as he took my hands in his and stared so deeply into my eyes that, though I couldn't see him, I could _feel_ the intensity of his stare.

"Bella, I —"

"_Edward! Bellaaa!_"

His words, though, were cut off by the loud, inquiring call of his mother.

"Dinner time!"

Neither of us moved, though we both knew that we needed to. Instead of moving from the bed, though, I took Edward's soft face in my hands, and kissed him soundly.

"Let's wait," I suggested. "Until after the wedding. It's so close. Please?"

He nodded, and as he kissed me again, I knew he was smiling.

"If that is what you wish," he breathed, and then he stood up, and captured me up in his arms once more. I squealed happily, and buried my flushed face in his chest as he ran us carefully down the stairs.

"Dinner awaits, my princess!" he cried dramatically, and I laughed even louder, my cheeks flushing even further with happiness.

_Oh, how I loved this man _...

* * *

So ... updates are going to be every three days ... except for, **_maybe_**, on the weekends. I'm sorry!! Really, I am. I feel so horrible, like I'm letting you guys down. _(CRIES)_. So ... no one will quit reading, right, just because updates will be slow?

**NOTE**: So the response to my question last chapter was very mixed. In the end, though, I decided that I _am not_ going to do a lemon ... in the sense that it will not be graphic in the least. I will be focusing mainly on the emotional aspect of two people sharing themselves, rather than the physical — this story will stay rated T, and will be safe for even my younger readers.

_See you on SATURDAY!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Happy birthdaaaaay!"

* * *


	29. The Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

**_Previously _**...

_Neither of us moved, though we both knew that we needed to. Instead of moving from the bed, though, I took Edward's soft face in my hands, and kissed him soundly._

_"Let's wait," I suggested. "Until after the wedding. It's so close. Please?"_

_He nodded, and as he kissed me again, I knew he was smiling._

_"If that is what you wish," he breathed, and then he stood up, and captured me up in his arms once more. I squealed happily, and buried my flushed face in his chest as he ran us carefully down the stairs._

_"Dinner awaits, my princess!" he cried dramatically, and I laughed even louder, my cheeks flushing even further with happiness._

Oh, how I loved this man ...

_**June 20th, Friday - 6:50 AM **- Edward POV_

"Happy birthdaaaaay!"

I smiled, even in my sleep. My angel was speaking to me. She was loud, and the way she drew out her excited words was slightly annoying, but her voice was still the msot beautiful sound in existence.

"Edward! Edward! Happy birthday!"

How could someone so small have so much energy? I grinned, alerting her to the fact that I was awake. She laughed. Her laughter, however, was cut off as I reached up, grabbed her around the waist, and flipped us over. My eyes opened, and I was greeted with the beautiful sight of my smiling, blushing fiancée. She wiggled in my grasp, and my eyes flowed over her lightly clothed body. The tanktop and shorts she wore left little to the imagination, and I licked my lips, groaning as my fingers brushed across the soft, pale skin of her stomach.

She giggled again, breaking me from my less than gentlemanly thoughts.

"Happy birthday!" she sang again, and I laughed, dropping beside her on the bed so I could better hold her. She scrambled into my embrace, and laid her head on my chest.

"How come you're up earlier than me?" I questioned, kissing her softly. "I'm _always _up first."

"I set the alarm," she said matter-of-factly, and I frowned.

"You need your sleep, my Bella," I whispered, and I ran my hands down the warm skin of her arms. "You're still weak."

"I'm _fine_," she insisted, rolling her beautiful eyes. I grinned, and kissed her eyelids as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. She grinned, and, without opening her eyes, whispered once more, "Happy birthday, Edward."

I grinned and buried my head in the soft skin of her neck. She was so beautiful, and so impossible to stay mad at when she was smiling so softy like she was.

"Thank you," I whispered, and she glanced at me, confused.

"For what? I haven't even given you your present yet!"

I laughed, and ruffled the tiny bit of hair that was just beginning to grow back. "For being you! For loving me, silly. For everything. For agreeing to become my wife so soon. I don't need any other presents. Having _you_ is enough."

She was blushing, but still smiling as she scrambled out of my arms and to the bedside dresser. She ran her hands over it and, finding the handle, pulled it open eagerly. I was unable to see what she pulled out, though, because she hid it so well. But then she bounced back onto the bed beside me and held out a flat, neatly wrapped gift. I smiled and took it from her, kissing her softly before turning all of my attention to the present in my hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it, silly."

I chuckled lightly, and carefully tore away the wrapping paper, sad to see all her hard work go to waste. But I gasped when I saw what lay inside. I smiled softly, and flipped slowly through the pages, my heart pounding harder each time I saw the bright, little face of my angel staring up at me.

"Bella ... " I whispered, but I couldn't say anything else.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously. "I remembered the time you said that you didn't know a lot about my past ... so I made this for you. Charlie helped me put it together."

"Tell me about each one," I begged her breathlessly, and she nodded as she climbed into my lap and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sat the photobook in her lap, resting my chin on her shoulder as I whispered in her ear. "The first one is your newborn picture."

She giggled breathlessly, and her blind eyes were sparkling so happily. "I don't remember that one much," she teased me. "Charlie once told me that I looked like a dried raisin as a newborn baby."

"You were a beautiful baby," I countered, and I let my fingers flutter softly over the picture. The child was so small, and her skin was still bright pink. The tiny tuff of hair on her head was a dark, chocolate brown, and her tiny ... tiny lips puckered together. "One day, I want a baby girl that looks just like you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but blushed as she hid her face. "Next," she said, and I laughed, turning to the next page. I explained the picture to her, and she laughed.

"I was four months old, according to Charlie. I was already crawling by that point — I was a fast learner — and it was before my parents found out about my XP. I was playing outside, and crawled straight through the mud puddle. Charlie said I had eaten at least a couple handfuls of mud before he could reach me."

"Silly Bella," I laughed, and I kissed her forehead, looking at the next picture. "Your first steps," I whispered in wonder, staring at the tiny, glowing child. God, how I loved this woman.

"I was seven months," she breathed, relaxing in my lap as I curled a blanket around both of our bodies. She said nothing more, but I stared at the picture of the tiny, grinning girl in the picture for a while longer.

"So beautiful," I said, and I was afraid to raise my voice above the whisper that I spoke in now. I flipped to the next page, and grinned.

"My first birthday," she said, without even having to see. I ran my hands over the image, forever frozen in time, of the little girl covered in chocolate cake. "Instead of just shoving my face into the cake, as tradition demands, I decided to throw it everywhere. I liked messes."

I laughed, and looked to the next picture. Bella blushed suddenly, understanding my silence.

"I told him not to put that _in there_!" she cried, and she covered the picture she couldn't see. I had already seen it, though, and her actions were useless. I grinned brightly.

"Wow, Bella, I — "

"Shut up, mister," she said, glaring at me as she clapped a hand over my mouth. I pulled away and sang, as loudly as I could, "Awww, Bella! What a cute baby butt!"

"Edward!" she cried, burying her head in the blanket as she blushed a million different shades of red. I laughed softly, pulling the blanket from her face and kissing her lips quickly.

"I think you look adorable when you're being potty trained," I said, and I couldn't, for the life of me, wipe the grin off of my face. The picture stared back at me, now that Bella's hands were otherwise occupied covering her face in embarrassment. The little girl — who couldn't have been older than two — was grinning brightly and blushing as she pumped her fists in the air, victorious as she used the big-girl-potty for the first time. I laughed, and my face was glowing as I stared at the tiny girl I'd never known.

"Next," Bella pleaded, and I couldn't say no. I flipped the page, still chuckling. "Which one is it?" she asked, and I smiled softly as I decribed it to her.

"You're still very small, and you're sleeping on the couch, curled up in a bright yellow blanket. You're so beautiful, even as a baby."

She smiled, and relaxed agaisnt me again, all traces of embarrassment gone. "I was three," she said, and I stared at the picture for a while longer, imaginging the day when I could watch my own daughter — _my and Bella's daughter_ — sleeping so peacefully.

"Next."

I nodded, and turned to look at the opposite page. "You're outside, jumping up and down in the still, black night, your arms stretched toward the sky. You look so happy, Bella. Even as a child, you weren't afraid of this plague that haunts you."

She smiled, and breathed out slowly. "I was trying to catch the moon. I told my father that night that I was strong enough to do _anything_. I wasn't going to let anything keep me from holding the moon in my arms." She paused and chuckled. "Until I learned that it was several hundred miles away."

"You _are_ strong enough, Bella," I whispered, my heart pounding painfully in my chest as I listened to the childish, hopeful wishes that the beautiful, amazing woman before me had once entertained. "You are stronger than anyone I've ever known."

She just smiled, and reached out to flip the page. I continued to stare in wonder as the years of Bella's life slipped slowly past my eyes. She explained the story behind each image, and with each word that she spoke, I felt as thought I grew closer and closer to her. With each story she shared, I felt as though I'd glanced further and further into the past I hadn't been able to share with her.

"What about this one?" I asked, brushing my fingers over Bella's soft arm and explaining to her which image it was.

"Oh!" she grinned, and wiggled nervously in my lap. "That was when I was ... thirteen. My father tried to set me up on a play date with one of the guys in town — Mike Newton, I think his name was. Anyway, I wanted to refuse, but didn't outright state my denial until the day of the date. I was so scared that I began to cry hystrically, messing up my dress and my make-up. It was a disaster. I fell asleep in Charlie's lap that night, still crying. I think Billy — Charlie's best friend — took that picture."

I smiled as I imagined the night Bella spoke of. But what really made me smile was the tender look on Charlie's sleeping face as he held Bella close, protecting her even as he, too, dreamed.

"You look so beautiful."

She snorted. "My make-up ran and my face was blotchy."

I chuckled lightly. "Why did you even bother with make-up? You're so beautiful even without it."

She just blushed and grinned. "Smooth, Edward. You managed to call me beautiful twice in as many sentences."

I shrugged, and then pressed my lips softly to her ear. I spoke very quietly, letting my warm breath caress her soft skin. "I will tell you how beautiful you are for the rest of eternity and then some. You're beautiful, my Isabella. So beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful."

She was giggling softly in my lap, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. And, in that moment, she looked more beautiful to me than ever.

"So beautiful," I whispered once more, and I captured her lips with mine. She pulled away, though, grinning and blushing.

"Next!"

I smiled at her eagerness to share her past with me, and then turned the page once more.

"Bella!" I cried, and my amused tone told her everything she needed to know. She had placed every single one of these photos in the album I now held, and as she did, I imagined she had dreamed of my reaction to each one. I loved her all the more for her thoughtful, amazing gift.

"I tried to make pizza," she explained, and grinned sheepishly. "Charlie tried to help. It ended up in a food fight."

I just continued to laugh as I stared at the thirteen-year-old girl that stood, with a deer-in-headlights expression, in front of the kitchen oven. Her brown hair was smothered in flour, and her tiny body was slathered in pizza sauce and various pizza toppings.

"Even covered in dinner, you're beautiful," I said, and she rolled her eyes. I knew the effect my words had on her, though, because every time I spoke and every time I told her she was beautiful and that I loved her, her heart would speed up and a tiny blush would rise to her cheeks.

"Shut up and go to the next one," she whispered, but when I glanced at her, she was smiling. I laughed and flipped the page.

And burst out laughing.

"Oooh, nice, Bella!"

She stuttered incoherently for a second, desperate to know which picture I was staring at. I laughed, and decided to let her in on the secret — apparently, she hadn't been the one to place this certain picture here.

"Really, Bella, did the sissors attack your hair or something?"

"Or something," she muttered, and she turned the most delicious shade of red. The picture was of a young girl — older than in the last few pictures, but still very young — sitting dejectidly on the stairs, a pair of sissors in hand, surrounded by mulitated strands of long, silky hair. "I tried to cut it. Not a brilliant idea. Blind people shouldn't cut their own hair."

"_You_ should never cut your hair," I whispered softly into her ear, smiling as I ran my fingers through the short, soft strands that stuck straight up. "It's far too beautiful."

She grinned, and I kissed her softly, briefly, before pulling back. I stared into her eyes for a long moment before speaking. "Are you sure, Bella? That you don't want to wait?"

She knew what I was talking about without even having to ask. She smiled, and nodded. "I'm sure. Edward, I want to marry you as soon as possible. I don't care what I look like. Besides," she said, and she blushed as she reached up to run her hands through the hair that was just beginning to grow back. "If you're beside me, holding me, does it matter what I look like? Everytime someone sees our wedding pictures, they'll see that you love me no matter what. That you love me even if I am sick, and weak. They'll know you love me the same way I love you. _Forever_."

I smiled, and laid my head against hers. "Is it even possible to love you more than I already do?"

She giggled, and curled into my lap once more. The photobook was placed in my hands again as she grabbed my hand in hers. "I hope so," she whispered, and she was blushing the smallest bit as I kissed her cheek, and then the soft skin behind her ear. "Next," she whispered, and I laughed, nodding.

A few more images and stories later, though, I sighed, glancing at the clock, dismayed that we weren't going to be able to finish the album.

"We need to leave soon. You'll need to wear your sunsuit, of course, because my mother has insisted that the dress fitting can be put off no longer than nine this morning. Also ... you need to be at the hospital by noon. My father ... wants to take some tests."

She stiffened as the words, so soft, fell from my lips. I did, too, though I hoped that she didn't notice my reaction.

"Just a few more pictures?" she asked, and her voice was so soft, so quiet, that I couldn't say no.

I nodded, and flipped the page.

And then I gasped softly.

Bella, who was leaning against me, smiled.

"That's the last one," she whispered, gripping my hands so tightly that her tiny knuckles turned white. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the picture that took up a whole page in the album. It was me and Bella, sleeping together on the hospital bed, holding each other tightly. Even in sleep, we looked so peaceful, so content ... and so in love. She smiled, and played with my fingers as she told me the story behind her reasoning. "This was the end of my life alone, Edward. When I met you ... when I fell in love with you ... this picture represents the end of the life I lived _without you_. Every day, every moment ... you'll be with me for the rest of forever. And I know that, even if I do get sick again ... even if the cancer comes back ... you'll be with me. Every single step of the way, you'll be by my side."

"I promise," I said, and as I slowly closed the album, I smiled. "Forever."

She sighed in content and let her eyes flutter closed as I pulled her into my arms.

"That's all I'm asking for," she whispered, and I sighed, closing my own eyes.

I knew that, even if the tests my father took today showed that my Bella's cancer had, indeed, come back ... I knew that I would love her forever. I would love her every single second of every single day, and if she didn't survive — I cringed even thinking about it — I knew I would follow immediately after her.

"Happy birthday," she whispered once more, and I smiled, standing slowly to my feet. I grasped her hand in mine and, together, we left to face the world.

* * *

So, I had to do something for his birthday. I _had_ to. I hope you liked it! I loved the idea of Bella sharing he past with him. So cuuuute!

**NOTE**: So a lot of people have been asking "How much longer will this story be?" ... and, to be truthful, _I have no idea_. I'd estimate, however, about 15-20 more chapters. I think this will pass 50 chapters even. I have a lot left to write!

_See you on TUESDAY!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

It wasn't until my father had finished taking the tests and we were waiting for the results that the fear — the agonizing, all consuming _fear_ — set in. It surrounded me, and drowned me. My hands began to shake, and my heart began to beat frantically.

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 30!_

* * *


	30. Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **mgirl13** and **Irish Froggy**, who are always so enthusiastic about this story, and always ready to offer help and their opinions in a kind way that makes me smile. THANK YOU!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty**_

**_Previously _**...

_"I promise," I said, and as I slowly closed the album, I smiled. "Forever."_

_She sighed in content and let her eyes flutter closed as I pulled her into my arms._

_"That's all I'm asking for," she whispered, and I sighed, closing my own eyes._

_I knew that, even if the tests my father took today showed that my Bella's cancer had, indeed, come back ... I knew that I would love her forever. I would love her every single second of every single day, and if she didn't survive — I cringed even thinking about it — I knew I would follow immediately after her._

_"Happy birthday," she whispered once more, and I smiled, standing slowly to my feet. I grasped her hand in mine and, together, we left to face the world._

_**June 20th, Friday - 12:12 PM **- Bella POV_

I smiled even as I walked through the hospital doors, unafraid of what was to come. Well, not totally unafraid — instead, I was comforted in the knowledge that, _no matter what_, Edward would be by my side, holding my hand as he was now.

I smiled, biting my lip as Edward gently gripped under my arms to lift me onto the examination bed, much like you would a small child. I folded my legs under my body, and beamed at the man I loved more than life.

"Are you scared?" he murmured gently, and I could feel him beside me as he climbed onto the bed and took my into his arms. I shook my head.

"No," I answered truthfully, quietly, letting my blind eyes flutter closed as I laid my head on his chest. "I'm not scared, because _you're _here. You make me strong, Edward."

He breathed a sigh of contentment, and I couldn't help but wonder how we were both so calm. Looking back, I realized now how hard it had been for Edward — how much pain he'd been in when I'd been sick. And now ... now, we were sitting together silently, completely content, even though the news that Carlisle would soon deliver could change our lives in a million ways.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling today?"

My heart skipped frantically as I jumped in Edward's arms.

Carlisle laughed. "Sorry I scared you. Come here, and jump up on this scale."

Edward held my hand and guided my feet, and soon I could hear Carlisle scratching away on his clipboard.

"You've gained seven pounds. Good, good ... "

"That could just be because of this stupid sun suit," I mumbled, but I was smiling. "Can I take it off now?" I asked, and Carlisle chuckled, nodding.

"Yes. This room — and the ones surroundng it — are safe for you."

I smiled, and began to peal the soft, blue fabric from my skin. Edward helped me in silence, and I breathed a sigh of happiness when I was freed from the weight of the thick fabric. Edward chuckled, an led me back over to the bed. I jumped upon it, and clasped my hands together in my lap.

"So, what now, doc?"

Carlisle chuckled, too, but the sound was nervous.

"I need to do a few tests. To start, I need to take some blood."

I winced. Needles. I hated them.

Edward, however, seemed to find this highly amusing.

"You're afraid of needles?"

"And the smell of blood makes me sick."

He continued to chuckle lightly as Carlisle shuffled around the room. I could occasionally hear his footsteps, or a muttered word, and I grew more and more nervous as the seconds passed. Ugh ... _needles_.

"Don't worry," Edward breathed in my ear, and I could feel his lips lifting in an amused smile. "I'll protect you from the big, bad needle."

I rolled my eyes. "My hero."

"Hmmm ... " Edward whispered, and he ran his lips slowly against the skin of my neck. "How can I distract you? How about like _this_ ... "

I gasped, and shivered as he began to nip the soft skin of my neck. And then he laughed. I turned to him, curious and breathless.

"The needle's in, love."

Huh. Wow. I hadn't even felt it. I grinned, and Carlisle laughed as he pressed a piece of tape against my skin to hold the needle down. I tried not to concentrate on his movements, because when I did, my thoughts turned to the needle that I couldn't see.

"Thank you," I whispered, and Edward buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Anything for you, my love."

_**1:02 PM **- Edward POV_

It wasn't until my father had finished taking the tests and we were waiting for the results that the fear — the agonizing, all consuming _fear_ — set in. It surrounded me, and drowned me. My hands began to shake, and my heart began to beat frantically. Bella sat, beside me, completely calm.

"Bella ... " I whispered, and my voice was pained. "What if ... "

But she cut me off, and gently pressed her lips to mine. She pulled back, and her smile was so beautiful. Her eyes were closed; she was completely content.

"Don't," she whispered, and her words were breathed so silently that I barely heard them. "We'll be fine. I promise. No matter what, right?"

I nodded, still scared, but willing to accept the pain that I knew would come if the cancer _was _back.

"No matter what," I agreed, and she held me tightly. I couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid. She wasn't scared, even in the slightest. She had already accepted any possible outcome, and was a peace with herself.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" I answered, brushing my lips across hers very softly. She grinned and blushed, but her voice was strong as she spoke.

"I ... I mean, we don't know enough people to have bridesmaids and stuff, so ... " she paused, and then smiled gently. Her hands were clasped together in her lap as she spoke "Can it just be us? And Charlie, Jake, Angela and Billy? I don't want a lot of people there. I want Alice to be flower girl, and Jasper to be ring bearer. That's all. Is that enough?"

I kissed her softly once more, and held her closer than ever. "That's _more _than enough, Bella. And Alice will love that. Thank you." I paused, and laughed. "And my mom will love the chance for an extra shopping trip to get Alice's dress. Though she won't be estaticabout having to get it with the next three days. We need to do something special for her," I added as an afterthought. "After the wedding. She's been so supportive, and so excited about planning, even though we gave her such a short time."

She sighed, and nodded, holding herself closer to me. "Three days, Edward," she whispered, and I added silently, _Until you're mine forever_.

...

_No matter what_.

_**3:20 PM **- Bella POV_

We waited, together, for over an hour. I refused to go home until I knew, so Carlisle had rushed my testing. I wasn't scared. Merely ... curious. I knew that, whatever happened, I would get through it. I had done it before — why not again?

I sighed, and curled further into my personal angel. He held me tightly, and brushed his hands across the fuzzy mess of hair that was just beginning to grow back. It was darker, he'd said, than it had been before. Now, instead of a dirt brown, it was a dark, chocolate brown. I liked the sound of that.

"What are you smiling about, love?" Edward questioned, and the smile that I hadn't even realized was growing on my lips grew bigger.

"Chocolate."

His voice was laced with amusement, and I closed my eyes as I imagined his eyebrows raising as he spoke.

"Chocolate? I'll buy you some on the way home, then," he decided, and I giggled.

"Yum," I announced, and he laughed, continuing to gently brush through the thin hair that decorated my head.

"Bella?"

This time, though, the voice that spoke wasn't the voice of my angel. It was Carlisle. I smiled, but my heart hammered in my chest.

"Mmm hmm?" I whispered, and Edward, who was still holding me, breathed a happy sigh — had Carlisle spoken? Or was he simply smiling, telling Edward the news without words? It didn't matter. Edward gripped me tightly to him before crashing his lips to mine.

"You're healthy Bella," he whispered between sweet kisses. "Completely healthy. Oh, God, I love you!"

I smiled, relieved even though I hadn't been worried in the first place. I held myself tightly to Edward, and he didn't let me go until his father cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Well ... " Carlisle began, and happy amusement was lacing his every word. "I'm very happy for you, Bella. And you, too, Edward. Of course, you'll need to come back at least once more before leaving at the end of this summer. But ... you're still in the clear, Bella."

I smiled, and leaned into Edward's warm, comforting embrace.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He chuckled, and ruffled my hair.

"Let's get you home, young lady. Edward — "

I bit my lip, and then cut Carlisle quietly off.

"O-one more thing?"

I hadn't even talked to Edward about this, but I knew it was what I wanted, and I knew that if I wanted to use it as an effective means of protection, I had to ask _now_.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Um ... " I was sure I was blushing as I played nervously with my fingers. I bit my lip and Edward, beside me, grew concerned. I could feel his whole body stiffen as I tried to choke out the words. "I w-want to start the ... the pill."

The room was silent for several, long moments, and then Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Birth control? Oh, Bella. That's noting to be so embarrassed about." He chuckled again. "Let me go grab a nurse — I'll be right back."

Carlisle moved quietly from the room, and I was left in silence with Edward. He didn't move, or speak, and I bit my lip harder. Was he mad? Did he not want me to get on birth control?

"Edward?" I finally questioned questioned, and he wrapped his arms around me once more. Even if he was mad, at least he still was willing to hold me. I sighed, content but nervous.

"Birth control?" he asked off-handidly, and I nodded against his chest.

"I said I'm ready. And I meant it. But ... I'm not ready for babies ... and I don't like ... um, the idea of-of condoms. It's ... people say that it's not as ... um, _good_ for the man if ... if condoms are used."

I was sure I was turning a shade of red that closely resembled that of a fire hydrant, but I didn't mind. I needed Edward to understand my reasoning. He did, thankfully, and I was spared the embarrassment of having to explain further.

"Oh," he said, surprised. And then he paused, sighing before he continued. "You don't have to do this for me, Bella. I don't mind. Really. I don't want you to do this if you're uncomfortable with it."

I shook my head frantically, worried that he had misunderstood my nervous stuttering. Had he taken my nervousness for fear? "No!" I protested. "I'm fine with the idea. It doesn't bother me at all! Besides ... I don't want to have to, um, bother with a condom whenever I want to touch you."

I was sure I was blushing again. How could I not be? My face was so warm I was beginning to worry about starting on fire. Edward, though, calmed down and relaxed beside me — and that alone was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

A few minutes later, a nurse entered the room, and as she began to explain the standard procedures of starting a young woman on birth control, I began to understand the reason Carlisle hadn't wanted to do this himself. She asked a few personal questions — was I sexually active, and did I have any sexually transmitted diseases? — and then kicked Edward out of the room while handing me a gown to change into. I bit my lip the whole time, and even though I was uncomfortable, I didn't utter a single whimper. When she was done, though, and I was handed my prescription slip, I felt much better.

"Thank you," I whispered, and Edward was back by my side in seconds, holding my hand and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You sure?" he asked one final time, and I nodded. This would just be easier. We wouldn't have to worry about getting caught up in each other and forgetting protection ... and then have to worry about possible pregnancy. And, if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want Edward to use a condom for ... selfish reasons. When I felt him for the first time, I wanted to feel _him_, no barriers or restrictions.

"I'm sure," I whispered, and he smiled against my skin. He kissed my forehead, and then moved away from me.

"C'mon, let's stuff you into this sun-suit and get out of here. We'll grab your prescription from the Pharmacy on the way home."

"Edward?" I asked quietly, and he turned back to me.

"Hmm?"

"Can we visit Angela? We're already here, and I bet she would be happy if we did."

Edward kissed me softly on the forehead, and I could feel his lips lifting in a small smile. "Of course, my Bella. I'm sure she would love that."

I grinned, and he helped me stand up before walking to the door to find his father waiting outside. After I was officially released, Edward and I walked until we found an information desk. The helpful nurse quickly gave us Angela's room number — she was in the OB ward — and Edward took my hand once more as he led me slowly, carefully through the halls.

"I love you," he whispered, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips. I leaned further into him, and sighed. I completely content.

_( **Edward POV** )_

My Bella truly was beautiful, inside and out. Even after the horribly emotional hours we'd spent, waiting, she still aimed to make others happy, to make them smile. It didn't matter to her that she had, just a few moments ago, been sitting, waiting for the news that would determined her — _our_ — future.

I smiled, and held her close as we walked through the windowless halls.

"Angela?" Bella whispered, and the girl laying in the large, white bed turned to look at us. I offered her a small smile, but pain ripped through my heart as I remembered, only weeks ago, how _Bella _had lain exactly the same, surrounded by machines and covered in white.

But Angela was smiling, and I knew she was here not because she was fighting for her life, but instead because she was fighting to _give life_ to her child.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed, surprised but happy. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Jacob told me that you went home a few weeks ago. I wanted to see you so badly, but I'm not allowed to leave the hospital. I — "

Bella cut her off softly, laughing as I led her to Angela's bedside. She took the younger girl's hand, and sat down in the chair beside Angela's bed.

"Don't worry about it!" Bella exclaimed, her blind eyes glowing happily. "I'm just glad you and the baby are all right." She smiled then, and her smile was so very soft and loving. "A girl, huh?"

Angela nodded, and turned in the bed until she was facing us directly. I stood behind Bella, my hands on her shoulders, offering both of the young women before me my silent encouragement.

"I'm so excited. A baby girl. I'm scared, too, but I know we'll be fine. Jake takes such good care of me. He said that when he turns eighteen, he's going to move out of his father's house ... and he wants me to move with him. We'll be a family."

Angela's expression was so ... tender as she softly stroked the large baby bump she sported. "Oh! She's kicking. Here, feel!"

She took Bella's hand, and pressed it to her stomach. Bella frowned for a second, confused, and then her eyes grew very wide.

"Oh! She kicked my hand, Angela!"

Both of the girls laughed happily, and I smiled.

"She first kicked a few weeks ago, and Jake was so excited. He was so happy! He's going to be a great father, I just know it."

Bella smiled, and nodded. "He loves you both very much. Sarah already has him wrapped around her little finger, and he hasn't even seen her yet. Oh, and speaking of Jake ... where is he? I imagined he would be here ... "

Angela laughed, but blushed as she spoke softly. It was amazing, really, that she and Bella got along so well. The way they spoke, I would have sworn that they'd known each other for years, when in reality they'd only met once. "I forced him to go home and get some rest. He was wearing himself down, and it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I'm only seven months along, and the doctors are probably going to keep me here until I give birth. They said I, more than likely, won't be able to hold on until a full nine months, but we're hoping, at least, to hit the eight month mark before I'm a mommy."

"Will you be able to come to the wedding?" Bella asked, and she sounded so hopeful. I brushed a comforting hand through the short locks of hair that decorated her head, already knowing Angela's answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela whispered, and as Bella nodded sadly, I frowned. Seeing Bella sad made me sad. I knew, though, that we couldn't wait ... _I_ couldn't wait. It were just a week, or even two ... but this could be _months_, and I didn't think I could wait that long for Bella to be _mine_.

But at the same time, I couldn't bare to see her sad.

So after Angela and Bella said a sad goodbye almost a full half hour later, I caught Bella's hand in mine and led her out the door. We didn't get far before I stopped her, though, and placed my hand on her soft cheek, holding her close to me.

"We can wait. I know having Angela there is important to you. We can wait, if that's what you want."

Bella sighed, and laid her head against my chest. She twisted her fingers in my shirt, and I held her close as I felt her begin to shake.

"Oh, Edward. I feel so horrible. So selfish. I don't _want_ to wait. I don't think I can! I want to be married to you."

I could see the pain in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. I wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, but how could I ... ?

I pressed my forehead against hers, and breathed in deeply of her scent. And it was in that moment, as I held my angel in my arms, that I understood the one way that I could make everyone happy.

"Let's do it here!" I exclaimed, my eyes glowing happily as I held her at arms length to stare into her eyes. "In the hospital! They have a chapel here. Angela can come, and so can everyone else!"

I paused, breathing deeply as Bella slowly began to smile.

"It's perfect, Edward."

I grinned brightly, and captured her in my arms, swinging her around joyfully.

"God, I love you, Bella. But ... are you sure? You wanted to get married in a church ... a _real_ church."

Bella laughed, and the sound made my heart stutter frantically. I grinned again, and waited for the words that would soon follow her soft laughter.

"Edward, it doesn't matter to me where we get married. I don't care. I only want _you_. I don't want to get married in a huge church, and I don't want a huge party. To be quite honest, I couldn't even fathom _ever _getting married if it wasn't you by my side. I don't care where, or when. I only want _you_."

I couldn't help it. I pressed my lips frantically to hers, unable to understand the overflowing, all-compassing love that filled me. It was endless, indescribable. She was so amazing, so beautiful, so kind, so loving ... _and she was mine_.

"I love you, Bella."

She giggled, and laid her head on my chest. She shrieked in surprise, though, as I swept her into my arms again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frantic as I began to walk forward. Her cheeks were stained so beautifully with a bright red blush, and her eyes darted around, almost as if she could see.

"I'm carrying my beautiful almost-wife through the hospital. Is that so bad?"

She laughed, and though the blush on her cheeks didn't lighten or go away, she relaxed, and held tightly onto me as I continued to walk. I knew I would have to stop soon and help her into her sun-suit, but I couldn't even fathom having to let her go in that moment.

"Just so you know," I added, grinning as I walked toward the stairs. "My mom plans on keeping you over at our house the night before the wedding. She, Alice and Rose are planning to throw you a little bachelorette party."

Bella groaned.

"Don't suppose you'll save me from _them_ like you saved me from the needle?"

I laughed, and shook my head, kissing her softly on the forehead as she pouted.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Evil Edward. And don't worry, the party won't be insane/sexual — they have little children with them! It'll be fun, though, I promise.

**NOTE**: Gack. I haven't even finished the next chapter, so I **might not** be able to update Friday, but I promise I will try my very very very very best!

_See you on FRIDAY! ( Hopefully ... )_

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_:

"E-Edward, do you love me?" I stuttered.

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 31!_

* * *


	31. Through The Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has not received a direct dedication from me. I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't mention everyone, or my computer would explode. Lolz. But I do love you all, and each and every review makes me smile.

_(SMILES)_

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-One**_

**_Previously _**...

_"I'm carrying my beautiful almost-wife through the hospital. Is that so bad?"_

_She laughed, and though the blush on her cheeks didn't lighten or go away, she relaxed, and held tightly onto me as I continued to walk. I knew I would have to stop soon and help her into her sun-suit, but I couldn't even fathom having to let her go right now._

_"Just so you know," I added, grinning as I walked toward the stairs. "My mom plans on keeping you over at our house the night before the wedding. She, Alice and Rose are planning to throw you a little bachelorette party."_

_Bella groaned._

_"Don't suppose you'll save me from them like you saved me from the needle?"_

_I laughed, and shook my head, kissing her softly on the forehead as she pouted._

_"Not a chance."_

_**June 22nd, Sunday - 8:20 PM **- Bella POV_

"Edward," I whimpered, a final plea before he left me alone to the evil ways of his mother and sister. "Please ... don't leave me alone with them ..."

He laughed, and brushed his hand very softly against my overheated cheek. I was pouting, my eyes wide and my bottom lip jutted out. If I had to, I was prepared to start the waterworks.

"You'll be fine, love. You spend time alone with them all the time."

"But this is _different_," I whispered, so quietly that only my Edward could hear. "They're going to talk about _wedding_ stuff."

Edward laughed again, but this time louder. He seemed to understand what I meant, and immediately began to reassure me. "Love, there are two children here with you. I highly doubt my mom will say anything tonight that is not rated 'G'."

I frowned, and laid my head against his chest. I moved to where he couldn't see my face, and sniffled loudly. He tensed immediately, and though I felt victorious in that moment, I felt bad, too. But the guilt of tricking him would melt away, I knew, in his presence. The pain of not having him by my side would be a million times worse.

"E-Edward, do you love me?" I stuttered, and I could hear Esme's barely held back laughter as she coughed to hide it. Thankfully, though, Edward was too absorbed, _in me_, to notice.

"Of course I do, Bella! Silly girl," he whispered, and he kissed my forehead.

"P-Please don't g-go, then. I don't want to sleep t-tonight without you by my s-side."

"Bella ... "

I could hear it in his voice. He was about to give in! Maybe I wouldn't have to face tonight alone. I sure hoped not.

"Bella, I — "

"Time to go, Edward," a voice said, and I frowned. It was Carlisle, and his tone was wickedly amused. He tugged Edward away from me, and I pouted as Esme placed an arm around my shoulder, holding me in place to keep me from running to Edward.

"Dad," Edward hissed quietly. "Bella is — "

"Bella will be fine. I swear, that girl has you wrapped so tightly around her little finger ... "

Esme laughed, and pulled me closer. I was still pouting, and my eyes were cast down. I was fighting real tears now. I didn't want to cry, because I knew if I did, I would only hurt Edward more when he was forced to leave my side.

"But that's the way it's supposed to be, _right Carlisle_?" Esme questioned pointedly, and I knew, as Carlisle began to stutter, that if his answer was anything except for "Yes, Esme, my dear wife" he would be sleeping on the couch for many nights to come.

"Of course, Esme!" Carlisle boomed finally, and Edward laughed. It was strained though. I moved from Esme's embrace, and ran to Edward.

"Bye bye," I whispered, and he held me so very tightly for one brief moment before releasing me.

"Have fun, my Bella. I'll be back before you know it."

"You're not allowed to see Bella before the wedding, young man! The next time you see her, she will be walking down the aisle toward you," Esme chided him, and her words were so happy.

I, however, _groaned_. "Do I _have_ to walk down an aisle? With my luck, I'll trip, rip my dress and break both legs."

Edward laughed again, and this time it was happy. All traces of stress were gone, and I was glad. I was all for guilting him into staying with me, but if it was an impossible feat to begin with — and it was, when Esme was enforcer — I didn't want to give him any reason to feel bad about _not _being able to stay.

"You'll be fine, my love," he whispered, his words only for me as he pulled me close. "And if you do fall, I'll be there to catch you. Besides, I think the most amazing part of that day — besides, of course, being able to call you _my wife_ — will be seeing you walk toward me."

I blushed, and my voice was quiet as I whispered the one regret I had about our wedding — a regret previously unspoken.

"But _I_ won't be able to see _you_."

He held me tighter, closer. "But I _will_ be there. And as soon as you reach my side, I will _never _let you go."

His words were so fierce, and laced with a truth that I couldn't doubt. So I smiled, and leaned up to press my lips softly to his before pulling away.

"Have fun with your father and Emmett and Jasper," I whispered, and he chuckled.

"Not likely. But I _will_ try. Sleep well tonight, my Bella," he added, and his voice was very tender. I grinned, and echoed his words. "Not likely. But I _do _love you."

"I love you, too. Now, I'd better get going, before my mother physically throws me out. She's glaring at me like you wouldn't believe. Apparently, she wants some Bella time, too."

I chuckled, and tried to keep smiling as Edward slowly shuffled from the room. His absense, however, left a painful, gaping hole in my heart that I knew wouldn't heal until I was in his presence again. I sighed, and painted a smile on my lips as I felt a soft, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Will it ever get easier? Leaving him?" I asked quietly, turning to face the woman I couldn't see.

Esme chuckled lightly, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she led me into the living room. "No, not really. Even though you eventually get used to it, it never get easier to leave the one you love."

I smiled, and relaxed into Esme's side as we entered the living room. I knew that the painful feeling that was slowly overtaking me would only grow worse, but when I was walking down the aisle, all the sooner to be in his arms ... then the pain would disappear and would be replaced by the beautiful feeling we call _love_.

_**8:54 PM **- Edward POV_

"You don't seem excited."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned as I stared at the ceiling. "Yes, because I always dreamed about having my bachelor party in my backyard, in a tent that's too small for two little boys, much less two grown men ... _and_ two boys."

My father chuckled. "I meant about the wedding."

I gulped. "I'm excited," I said weakly, and my heart began to beat frantically as I thought about _tomorrow_.

My father raised an eyebrow, and Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"I am!" I protested. "I'm just scared. Frightened. Nervous. _Terrified_, actually, would be a better word."

My father laughed, and repositioned himself on his sleeping bag so he was sitting up. Emmett, beside me, yawned deeply before speaking.

"What are you afraid of? She already said yes. It's not like she's going to walk away from you," he said, and I smiled. Emmett was so innocent. Did he honestly believe that Bella _couldn't_ change her mind? That she _wouldn't_?

"I'm scared that she's going to realize that she's making a mistake. That she'll realize that she could do much better than me."

My father sighed deeply, and placed a large, warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my gaze meeting his. I saw pain shining in his eyes — the pain that I knew was mirrored in mine — and it made my heart clench.

"Edward, you have to start believing in yourself. If you _honestly_ believe that you'll never be good enough for her, you never will be. If you believe, even now, that you will fail her, you will. If you believe that any other man on this earth could love her more than you do, then you need to let her go, because if you _do_ believe that, then your love is weak, and you don't deserve someone as wonderful as her."

I couldn't bare to stare into his emotional gaze, and yet I couldn't bare to look away. Why now? Why was I doubting myself_ now_, so close to the wedding? Tomorrow, she would be mine. And I knew that, no matter how much I doubted my own love, I was far ... _far_ too selfish to let her go.

"I can't," I choked out, and heat burned in my eyes. I clenched my fists tightly together. "God, I ... I just don't know. I know that I _can't _let her go. I can't, Dad. If I do, I don't think I'll be able to continue living. How _can I_? She's my life. But at the same time, I know I'll never be enough, and I know that I'm far too selfish to let her go."

My father smiled, and ruffled my hair, just like he used to do when I was very small. The simple action made me smile softly, as I remembered the years he had spent as the man I wanted to be.

"It's not selfishness that holds you to her, Edward," he whispered, and I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch. "It's _love_. You can't let her go because you love her. You feel as though you'd die if she left because _you love her_, not because you're selfish. And you're right — you're not nearly good enough for her. Yet, at the the same time, she'll never be good enough for you. You'll make mistakes, and she will, too. The only thing you can do is try your very best, and love her as deeply as you're capable of. That's all she can ask for, and that's all you can give."

I sighed, and kept my eyes closed as I whispered the unspoken fear that had haunted me for so long.

"I'm just afraid ... that I'll hurt her again."

My father drew in a deep breath, and my eyes fluttered open, anxious to see his expression. But his dark eyes were warm, and his smile was very soft.

"Edward, you can't be perfect. And she knows that. But that's just another part of marriage. You'll hurt her, and she'll hurt you. Physically, or emotionally. Both, even. But you get through it _together_, and each healed heartbreak only makes you stronger."

His words, whispered with such intensity, planted in me a seed of hope. Hope that I would be able to do this, that I would be able to make Bella happy for every day of forever. Nothing ... _nothing_ could keep me from trying, but now ... I felt as though _I could do it_.

I smiled finally, and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad."

He smiled, too. "You're welcome, son. And now that we've gotten all the horribly emotional stuff out of the way ... do you have any ... _questions_ ... about the wedding night?"

Emmett began to howl with laughter, and I turned red.

"_Dad_," I hissed, motioning toward Jasper, who — unlike Emmett — was far too innocent to realize what my father meant. "There are _children_ here."

My father laughed and grinned mischievously, but let the subject drop. I'd never seen his eyes sparkle as they did now. It was almost a childlike happiness that lit his face. But he didn't push the subject further, and I was thankful.

The minutes passed, and then hours. We talked randomly — none of us quite sure what exactly we were supposed to be doing — and eventually the boys grew bored. Jasper, though, grinned while Emmett sighed in annoyance.

"Can we play a game?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Sure, Jasper."

"Yay!"

He was grinning very brightly as he reached into the overnight bag his mother had packed for him. He pulled out a long, white box, and I laughed.

"Uh oh, Dad. I think you're about to be put to shame as a surgeon. General Jasper is going to wipe the floor with you."

He scoffed, and turned to lock gazes with Jasper. "Is this a challenge, little soldier?"

Jasper nodded furiously, and his smile was suddenly just as competitive as my father's was.

"Yes, sir!"

I just shook my head in amusement as I dropped the final piece — the wishbone — into it's proper place on the "Operation" board. I didn't even try to win — instead, I watched as Jasper and my father glared and growled at each other as they tried so desperately to remove the small, white pieces without hitting the sides of the board and setting off the alarm.

In the end, though, Jasper was doing his version of a victory dance — well, more of a victory _wiggle_, as the poor kid couldn't even stand up in the tiny tent — and my father was fuming silently. I grinned.

"Can I tell Alice that I won?" Jasper asked excitedly, and his eyes shone happily as he whispered her name. I nodded, and his grin grew even wider. Emmett rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious obsession over his sister, but didn't say anything. Instead, he yawned loudly.

"I'm going to sleep now, so that you guys can talk about all the sex stuff," he announced, and I turned bright red, as did Jasper.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, too!" Jasper squeaked, his thoughts of Alice all but forgotten.

My father and I stared into each others eyes for several seconds, and then burst out laughing. We calmed down eventually, though, and stayed very quiet until the boys fell asleep.

My father didn't bring up the subject of "wedding nights" again, but as each minute passed, the questions that had been buried deep within me began to rise to the surface.

"Will it really hurt her the first time?" I blurted out, and my father laughed. I glared at him. This was no laughing matter! I was serious.

"Yes, at first. The best thing you can do is hold still until she gets used to it. It will, of course, still be uncomfortable for her, but if you move slowly, you can make her feel pleasure, too."

I was sure I was beating even Bella's blushing record. "O-Oh," I stuttered, and then I frowned. I was feeling strangely brave. Or maybe I was just curious. Or maybe it was stupidity that led me to ask the questions that I knew would haunt me forever. "Um ... what if ... what if I disappoint her?"

Even in the darkness, I could see my father's face. He was smiling, but his gaze didn't hold amusement. Instead, he was looking at me with his eyes full of love, and pride — the pride of a father as he watched his son making the most important decision of his life.

His words, however, I _did not_ expect.

"Edward, she loves you. And even if you do end up being horrible in bed, she'll still love you."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Thanks, dad. That was _very_ encouraging. I feel much better now."

He laughed, and the sound was loud and happy. "You're welcome, son."

I finally grinned, letting my amusement show. But then I sighed, and laid back on my sleeping bag as my mind slowly flew back to the question I'd asked only moments before. I knew my father was right — Bella wouldn't love me any less, no matter what.

I also knew that my and Bella's first time would be awkward, and probably a little uncomfortable. But the fact that it would be the first time for either of us to share ourselves so intimately was special to me. The fact that I would be the first one to explore Bella's beautiful body — and that she would be the first one to explore mine — was special to me because, _together_, we could learn the dance of passion that those in love had shared for thousands of years. We would be sharing ourselves with each other in a way that only deepened the love we felt for each other.

I sighed, and let my eyes flutter closed. And as I slowly fell into a deep, dream filled sleep, I smiled.

_Because my dreams were of _her_._

_**8:45 PM **- Bella POV_

I stared silently into the blankness that covered my entire world. I heard Alice giggling and Rose shifting in her seat. Esme, beside me, sighed, and then laughed softly.

"Um ... " I finally whispered. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Games!" Alice cried dramatically, and I heard tiny feet shuffling quickly across the carpet only seconds before I felt a little body in my lap. Alice giggled again, and swung her legs back and forth, hitting them gently into mine as she bounced up and down on my lap. "Go fish, fish, fishy!"

Esme laughed, and stood up. "All right. Go fish it is. Yay or nay?"

"Yay!" Rose cried, and I nodded, too. Soon, the cards were set out in front of us, and as we played, we talked.

"Bella, do you have any twos?" Esme asked, and I shook my head. As she reached into the pile of worn, braille cards, she continued talking absently. "Are you excited?"

"About tomorrow?" I clarified, raising my voice slightly to be heard over Alice's demand for Rose to hand over her sevens.

"Yes, about tomorrow, silly. And tomorrow _night_ ... "

I blushed, and ducked my head. Esme laughed — she was so happy! I'd never heard her laugh as much as she had tonight — and brushed a hand over the soft hair that was growing wildly on my head. I grinned, and shrugged.

"I think so. I'm nervous, but I also know that Edward loves me. I _want_ to be with him. But ... does ... does it really _hurt_?"

Silence fell for several seconds, and when words were finally whispered, it wasn't Esme that spoke.

"Getting married?" Alice chirped, confused. I laughed, and my cheeks — bright red with embarrassment — began to cool as Alice's innocent question washed over me. "Why would getting married hurt? All he does is _kiss _you."

Ah, if only she knew ...

"I'll explain when you're older," Esme said, and I laughed, knowing that though Alice was curious now, she would be absolutely mortified when Esme really _did_ approach her with "The Talk". But I forgot all about little Alice when Esme reached over to gently take my hand in hers. She turned her attention back on me, and her voice was very soft. "Would you like to talk later, after the girls have gone to bed?"

I nodded numbly, and smiled softly. My cheeks were flushed, but I didn't mind.

"On another note ... " Esme continued cheerfully."Do you have any fives?"

I brushed my fingers lightly over the raised symbols of the cards I held, and then groaned out loud.

"You win."

**12:13 AM**

I yawned, and curled closer to Esme's chest. She wrapped her arm around me, and held me close. Silence rang loudly in the room, uninterrupted by even the slightest sound. Only the crickets chirping and Esme's soft breathing shattered the calm _nothing_ that surrounded me.

"Do you want to talk?" Esme whispered, running her fingers softly through my hair. I nodded, but didn't open my eyes, as they had fallen closed only moments before. "Are you scared? You know Edward would be willing to wait as long as it takes for you to become comfortable with the idea of being intimate."

The blushed returned to my cheeks with reinforcements, and I sighed, finally letting my eyes flutter open.

"I'm not scared. Just nervous, and beyond excited for tomorrow. I think I'm numb, a little bit. I can't wait to walk down the aisle, but as I sit her even now, it ... it doesn't seem _real_. I _know_ that Edward loves me, and that tomorrow I'll belong to him forever — and he'll belong to me. But I'm not nervous. I'm not scared, or anything like that. I think I'm numb, because, _rationally_, I should be scared out of my skin by now."

Esme laughed, and her body shook slightly as giggles erupted through her body.

"Oh, don't worry. Every bride-to-be feels the same. Tomorrow, you'll be shaking you're so nervous, and you'll start crying at the drop of a pen. But don't worry. It's just the nerves. When Edward holds your hand in his, and when you say your vows ... every second spent in nervous chaos will be worth it."

I fell silent again, and the questions I'd previously been far too nervous to ask began to bubble to the surface.

"Um ... "

I paused, and bit my lip. I continued after a long, awkward moment. "Um ... d-does it hurt really bad? And does it really feel ... um ... _good_?"

Esme sighed, and then shifted beside me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and I knew she was staring intently into my embarrassed eyes. "Bella, I'm going to be quite blunt here. Are ... are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" I squeaked, my eyes flying open wide as my face turned a dark, warm shade of red. "Y-yes, I've _never_ done ... um ... _that_."

"Hmm ... "

Silence fell, and I continued to turn various shades of red as I contemplated what Esme could _possibly_ be thinking to intently about. In the end, though, I decided that it didn't matter — no matter what she said, it would, more than likely, be all kinds of awkward.

Finally, though, Esme spoke, and her voice was kind and soft, and her words were encouraging.

"The main concerns of an inexperienced girl are the pain, of course, and whether or not she can please her partner. Yes, it's going to hurt, Bella. But as long as Edward is gentle with you, it shouldn't be horribly uncomfortable. And no matter how much it hurts, it's always nice to remember through the pain, that it's _him_ — the man you love more than anything — that you're sharing yourself with. Instead of focusing on the pain, focus on the fact that, though it _does_ hurt, it's worth it. It's a beautiful thing, Bella, to share those things with just one man. Rarely, in this day and age, does a woman enter her first marriage a virgin. It's an amazing gift that you're giving Edward. You're giving him the knowledge that he's the only one that's ever seen your body, the only one who's ever touched you. It's the same gift that he's giving you, too, and it's the most beautiful one."

I smiled, and though I was blushing like a fire hydrant, I was happy.

"Thank you, Esme."

She smiled against my skin as she kissed my forehead tenderly, lovingly.

"You're welcome, my daughter."

I fought against the tears as the words, so sweet, tumbled from her lips. _Daughter_. She was my mother, in so many ways. The mother I'd never had, the mother that Renee had failed to be. And even though I wasn't really her daughter, she was more of a mother to me than anyone ever had been.

"Sweet dreams, dearest Bella," Esme whispered, and I didn't realize until that moment that my eyes had begun to flutter closed again, that my body had begun to relax into a slumber. "Dream of tomorrow, of Edward, and of the forever that you'll spend together in happiness."

I smiled as I began to drift.

And as I drifted, I dreamed.

_Edward_.

* * *

GACK. I was gonna update yesterday. I swear I was. And then the power went out. It wasn't like we had a big storm or anything. The power just went out. For twelve hours. Grr ...

**NOTE**: Boring, I know. But I have never been a fan of all those perverted bachelorette parties, and since neither Alice or Rose are old enough to understand marriage and the stuff that goes with it, Esme was the only one I had to work with. Hope you don't hate it too much!

_See you on TUESDAY!_

_**Please Review!** ( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_:

"I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love ... "

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 32!_

* * *


	32. I Do, Forevermore

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

: - **_Dedication_** - :

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Aden101**. I REALLY REALLY wanted to update yesterday, on your birthday, but my computer crashed. See my AN at the bottom the page for more details.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Two**_

**_Previously _**...

_"You're welcome, my daughter."_

_I fought against the tears as the words, so sweet, tumbled from her lips. Daughter. She was my mother, in so many ways. The mother I'd never had, the mother that Renee had failed to be. And even though I wasn't really her daughter, she was more of a mother to me than anyone ever had been._

_"Sweet dreams, dearest Bella," Esme whispered, and I didn't realize until that moment that my eyes had begun to flutter closed again, that my body had begun to relax into a slumber. "Dream of tomorrow, of Edward, and of the forever that you'll spend together in happiness."_

_I smiled as I began to drift._

_And as I drifted, I dreamed._

Edward_._

_**June 23rd, Monday - 3:11 PM **- Edward POV_

"Let me get the threatening over with now, so I don't have to do it at the alter."

I gulped, my face paling. Charlie grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling with what I knew was happiness. But I also I knew that, though he _was_ happy, his threats were quite serious, so I straightened up, and gulped. "Yes, sir," I said, and my voice was much weaker than I'd intended it to be. Charlie's grin simply grew wider.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth and castrate you."

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Charlie's grin was so big that, if I hadn't been so completely overwhelmed with my own fear, I would have been worrying about his face splitting in half.

"Y-yes, sir!" I choked out, and he couldn't hold it in then — he began to laugh, quietly at first, and then loudly, roaring as my fear slowly evaporated into amusement. I would never hurt Bella. How _could_ I? So I had no reason to worry. My voice and my resolve stronger, I whispered, "I swear to whatever God created the Angel he saw fit to give me ... that I will _never_ hurt her."

"You can't be sure you won't," Charlie said, and all traces of amusement was gone from his voice. "Sometimes ... you hurt the ones you love, without even realizing it."

"If I did hurt her — " _Oh! How impossible the idea sounded!_ " — I would follow her to the ends of the Earth, and offer everything I have — I would offer my love and my life — in order to obtain her forgiveness. I would do _anything_, Charlie. I promise to love her forever. I promise to make her smile every morning, and I promise that I will not sleep at night unless she knows that I would do _anything_ for her."

Silence filled the room — not a single word was uttered. And then Charlie smiled — slowly, hesitantly.

"You're a good guy, Edward. I can't imagine a better man for my little girl."

I grinned, too, and I could feel my heart beating frantically in my chest.

"However ... "

I groaned, and my smile slipped. The mischievous glint was back in Charlie's eye, and that alone made me nervous.

" ... if you make me a Grandpa before I'm fifty, I'll shoot you."

I paused, considering that.

"How old are you?"

"Forty-one."

I shook my head, smiling again. Though this time my smile was soft, loving, rather than amused. "I can't promise that, Charlie. I know I want to be a father — so badly — and that Bella wants to be a mother. After college ... but that will only take four years, and I know I want to start a family as soon as possible."

Charlie frowned, but didn't say anything else. As silence fell once more, I returned to tightening and untightening my tie. I grinned, and shuffled my feet. I glanced at the clock, and then at the door.

_Only two more hours_.

I smiled, my heartbeat calming as I thought of the woman I loved so much. Instead of being nervous, like I thought I would be, I was _excited_. I wasn't terrified, or even scared in the slightest. Instead I was anxious, and my heart was so full of love for the woman who would be _mine _in a few short hours that I was afraid it would explode.

_Bella. My Bella. Only two more hours until you're _mine.

_**3:45 PM **- Bella POV_

I was blushing, and smiling so very softly as I listened to Alice and Rose giggle, and as I listened to Esme as she fluttered anxiously around the room.

"Ooooh, we need to fix your hair soon. But if we do it _too_ soon, you'll mess it up before the ceremony. We also need to get you in your dress ... Remember, Bella, that after the ceremony you have to come back here to change. I want you to wear a different dress for the reception."

I groaned. "Do I _have_ to? It's going to take an hour to stuff me into the first one. Why bother changing?"

I could tell Esme was frowning by the tone of her voice. "If you wear your wedding gown all night, you'll eventually trip over it and kill yourself. And that's _hardly _romantic," she chided. "And besides," she continued. "Your wedding dress will take an hour to get you into ... and I highly doubt that you and Edward will be patient enough to get you _out_ of it tonight. I would like it to stay in one piece, thank you very much, so that someday, my granddaughter can wear it to_ her_ wedding."

I stiffened immediately, frowning, and yet still blushing because of her previous comment. "Esme, wait until I actually _have_ a daughter to talk about her getting married. Actually, scratch that. Wait until my daughter is at least twenty before you talk to her about marriage."

Esme laughed, and the soft, sweet sound filled the air. I couldn't help but smile at the sound, so I did. Soon, I was laughing with her. Alice's voice, however, and her impatient, innocent words sent everything crashing down, and my heart began to beat erratically.

"Mommy, how much longer? Is it time yet?"

Esme laughed, and answered Alice softly. I didn't hear her words though — I didn't hear anything. The nervousness that had been set aside in the laughter of the afternoon was slowly coming back, settling over me like a thick, dark cloud.

"Bella, dear?"

I looked up, though I couldn't see. I knew my gaze was filled with fear, though, and I knew that Esme saw it all.

"Are you ready?"

And though my heart beat so hard, and though my eyes shone with fear ... I knew that I _was_ ready. I was scared of messing up, or tripping, rather than being scared of the idea of belonging to Edward forever. The fear inside of me wasn't fear of the forever I would spend with the man I loved. Instead, it was fear that I would hurt him, or disappoint him.

But still ... I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

_**6:12 PM **- Edward POV_

It was time.

I was standing at the front of the church, ringing my hands together nervously. My family and my friends — everyone I'd ever really loved — sat before me, all wearing identical smiles, their expressions so intensely happy that it took my breath away. My mother weeped softly, and my father comforted her. Rose sat dejectedly, pouting as Alice bounced down the aisle, grinning and giggling, as she clasped the bouquet of thornless roses in her hands. Jasper already stood by my side, his face flushed as he watched Alice walk toward him. In his tiny hands, he grasped the white, satin pillow that the rings Bella and I would soon exchange sat on. Jacob — who sat with his arms around his very pregnant girlfriend — grinned, and then winked.

I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help it as my own smile grew.

And then ...

... then ... I saw _her_.

She was honestly the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was holding her father's hand, her eyes cast upward, meeting my gaze even though she couldn't see. She walked slowly, all the while appearing, to me, as an angel. She was so perfect, so amazingly beautiful. How could she have chosen _me_? How could she possibly want to spend forever with _me_? But it honestly didn't matter, because I knew that, no matter what, she wouldn't waver in her choice, and her love — her love for _me_! — wouldn't be broken.

I grinned, my heart beating away in my chest. I honestly wasn't aware of anything around me. All I saw was _her_. All I heard was _her_. She was everything.

And God, was she beautiful.

Her skin was flushed softly, and her light blue eyes shone with love. Her soft curves were draped in the whitest of fabric that flared around her waist and trailed to the floor, surrounding her like the waves of an ocean. The dress was strapless, but was modest in its beauty.

And then she was standing by my side, so close and yet still so far away.

The Justice of Peace cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Isabella Swan, do you come here of your own free will to marry this man?"

Her voice — so sweet — washed over me, and I was sure, in that moment, that I was drowning. What else could this feeling be described as?

"I do," she whispered, and the Justice turned to me.

"And Edward Cullen, do you come here of your own free will to marry this woman?"

"Yes," I said, and my voice was probably a lot more forceful that I meant it to be.

"Who gives this beautiful, young woman away?" the Justice asked, and he was smiling softly.

"I do," Charlie said, and he placed Bella's hand in mine.

I wanted so badly to take Bella into my arms, to hold her close. But I knew I couldn't, so I settled for holding her hand tightly, and staring at her so intently, my eyes full of love, that I knew she could feel everything I felt for her.

The Justice began to speak again, but I barely heard his words. He spoke softly, repeating the age old words that had been spoken time and time again, all throughout history. But at that moment, as I stared at my blushing bride, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was _her_.

"You many now exchange your vows."

Bella and I had decided against writing our own vows. Why did we need when all we had to do was simply _be_ with each other to know how deeply our love ran? Instead, I had selected a beautiful set of vows that my mother had suggested. They were the same vows that she and my father had exchanged so many years ago. I had yet to hear the vows that Bella had decided on, however.

I spoke first.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tears were shining in Bella's eyes as I spoke, and with each word that tumbled from my lips, her body shook more. She was smiling, though, and the love that shone in her eyes only grew more intense.

She spoke, and though her words were laced with the emotion I could see shining in her beautiful gaze, her voice was strong.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

My own heart was beating so hard, so fast, that I was sure the whole world could hear it's happy flutter. I was grinning like an idiot.

I didn't care.

The Justice spoke again, and though he tried to remain professional, he was smiling. Perhaps young love excited him. But I barely spared his smile a second thought.

"Then if there be no objection, would the Bride and the Groom please exchange rings?"

With shaking hands, I reached out and took the ring — my grandmother's ring — from the soft, satin pillow Jasper held. He smiled proudly at me, and I smiled back.

And then I turned to Bella, and took her soft, thin hand into mine. With trembling hands, I slowly, softly, carefully, slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Bella smiled, and the tears ran free now. I noticed in that moment, as she cried from the pure joy that surrounded and encased her, that she wore no make-up. This tiny revelation made me smile even more, as I realized the beauty that she owned could never be improved upon.

And then she spoke, and her voice was strong and sure as she, in turn, slipped the ring that her grandfather had worn onto my hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, my heart, and my hands. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

The room fell silent. Or did it? I couldn't be sure. I was lost in Bella's eyes, her tears ... her love. The next words I heard were the ones that, officially, bound me and Bella together forever.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I grinned, my eyes shining with emotion as I lowered my lips to hers. She threw her arms around my neck, and I chuckled against her warm skin.

The kiss was chaste, but left me longing for more. It was simply a hint of what was to come.

"I now present to you," the Justice said, and he was smiling now as Bella and I turned to face our families and friends. "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

My grin grew tenfold, and I swept Bella into my arms. She squealed joyfully, and we both laughed as I began to run from the room.

"Where are you going!?" Charlie yelled, and I froze in my steps. Bella blushed and buried her head in my chest, but I just grinned as I turned to look at her father.

"Well, traditionally, I should sweep her into my arms and run away with her for a few minutes before we're mobbed by our happy families. But I think I'll just take her outside into the hall so I can kiss her good and proper. Wouldn't want to taint the children's innocence, you know."

Charlie sat there, stunned, but I laughed as I swept through the doors of the hospital chapel. I could hear both Emmett and Jacob howling with laughter behind me, but I didn't care. I sat Bella on the floor, and before she even had time to react, I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her forcefully. I tried to pour every ounce of love I felt for her into that one kiss, but it was impossible because the love I felt for her couldn't be described, or contained.

Because it was endless.

"I love you," I whispered, and she smiled. "Oh, God, I love you, Isabella."

The smile on her perfect, flawless lips grew as she whispered her name — her _new_ name. She whispered it slowly, and the blush on her cheeks grew darker as she said it louder, this time loud enough for me to hear. "Isabella Marie Cullen. I like it."

I kissed her again, fiercely. I pulled away, and we were both panting. I rested my forehead on hers, and let my eyes flutter closed as I breathed in her beautiful scent. I smiled, and pulled away finally.

"Do you suppose we should grace our family with our presence?" I asked, and she giggled softly, pressing herself closer to me.

"They'll survive for just a few more minutes," she whispered, laying her head on my chest and closing her own eyes. "Or hours ... "

I laughed, and the sound was breathless.

"Mmm ... " I whispered, and I couldn't bring myself to move away from the Angel in my arms, even though the people passing through the halls were giving us strange looks. "Isabella. My Bella. I love you."

She sighed in complete contentment.

"I love you, too."

"My wife," I said, and I grinned, loving the sound of the words. "Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. _Mrs. Edward Cullen_."

She was giggling, and her face was flushed the most delicious of colors as she gripped the fabric of my suit in her tiny hands. She was smiling so widely, and I knew, as I stared into her eyes, that I hadn't made a mistake in marrying her. I knew I would be happy every day of forever, and I knew that I would make _her_ happy. She was honestly the most beautiful, amazing girl — no ... _woman_ — I'd ever known.

_And she was mine_.

"I love you," I whispered for what seemed the millionth time. And yet at the same time that I felt like I was repeating again and again the words I knew she already believed, I felt as though I could never say them enough, that she would never truly understand how truly deep my love for her ran.

She just smiled, and though she didn't whisper the words back, I could see the love shining in her beautiful eyes.

I sighed eventually, though, and turned around, opening my mouth to tell Bella that we needed to go back into the chapel where I knew my family was setting up for the reception.

My mouth snapped shut, though, when I saw the guilty faces of my family staring back at me.

I groaned, and Bella looked up at me, confused. I smiled, realizing _why_ she was confused — she couldn't see. I turned back to our family and friends, rolling my eyes as I held Bella closer than ever.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked, and only Charlie had the decency to blush and look ashamed. My mother and Alice just grinned brightly, and my father chuckled.

"A while," my mother said casually, and Bella blushed, having put two and two together.

"Dad!" she squeaked, and he grinned sheepishly before ducking behind the door.

"Sorry, Bells. But I must say, that husband of yours is quite the romantic."

She blushed, too, and looked up at me. Her eyes were sparkling happily, and I knew that the reason her heart beat so frantically in that moment was because, for the first time, I had been called _her husband_. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I liked the fact that I belonged to her, and that she belonged to me.

I smiled, and hugged her tightly for one brief moment before pulling away and brushing my hand tenderly across her cheek.

"Let's go back inside, shall we, Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

Bella giggled, her blush deepening.

But no one had time to move before Alice bounded forward with a concerned expression lighting her innocent face. Her bottom lip was jutting out, and her eyes were sparkling with tears. She turned to me, and I leaned down beside her, putting my large hands on her tiny shoulders.

Tears were coursing down her face as she spoke.

"Why d-does Bella have to be an Edward, t-too? I want Bella to be Bella! If _y-you're_ Edward Cullen, and _she's_ Edward C-Cullen, I'm gonna gets c-c-confused!"

I stared at my anguished little sister, and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from my throat.

"Oh, Alice," I whispered, and I brushed her tears away. "She's not _Edward_ ... Bella's still Bella. It's just something that married people do."

"T-then are you B-Bella, too?"

I laughed again, shaking my head. "No. I'm still Edward."

"I don't understand!" she wailed, and I could see the amused, and yet still concerned faces of my family staring at the two of us.

"I'll explain when you're older," I said, and then I kissed her on the forehead. I felt a soft hand press against my shoulder, and I looked up to see Bella smiling very softly at me. I smiled back at her, and then turned to my little sister once more, the words suddenly ready to burst from me. "Bella took my name, just a few moments ago, when we said our vows. The Justice of Peace — "

"The bald, fat guy, you mean?"

I struggled to hold in a laugh. "Yes, Alice. Him. The Justice of Peace called Bella "Mrs. Edward Cullen" simply because it's a tradition. She's still the Bella we know and love."

Alice considered that for a moment, and then smiled before holding out her arms. I chuckled lightly, knowing what she wanted, and reached down before swinging her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder, and then reached out to take Bella's hand. I glanced up to see my family smiling very softly at the three of us, and I felt my heart swell with the love I could no longer hold in.

"Come on," I whispered, and I wrapped my free arm around Bella's waist as we began to walk back inside the chapel. "Let's get this party started!"

Jacob and my father laughed, but Bella smiled and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, and I leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I love you, too ... my beautiful, blushing_ wife_."

* * *

My computer died. As in ... **dead**. Crashed. I lost everything, and don't have Internet access. I'm writing on my Internet-less laptop, though, and whenever I can escape to my friend's house, I can upload the new chapters. BUT, if I don't update for a while, it's because I can't get access. I'm not dead ... don't worry. I WILL UPDATE ON SATURDAY IF IT KILLS ME. This is the second late update I've given you guys in the last week. I feel horrible.

**NOTE**: I will try and get the sneak peak to everyone who reviews, but they may come a few hours late. Every day after school, I can drop by the library and hop on the computer for a bit to send them out. So if you don't get your sneak peak for a few hours, don't worry, it'll come! ... eventually. **ALSO**! I have a picture of Bella's wedding dress up on my homepage. Check it out!!

_See you on SATURDAY!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"An air mattress and sleeping bags? How romantic, Edward."

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 33!_

* * *


	33. Discovery

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Three**_

**_Previously _**...

_Alice considered that for a moment, and then smiled before holding out her arms. I chuckled lightly, knowing what she wanted, and reached down before swinging her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder, and then reached out to take Bella's hand. I glanced up to see my family smiling very softly at the three of us, and I felt my heart swell with the love I could no longer hold in._

_"Come on," I whispered, and I wrapped my free arm around Bella's waist as we began to walk back inside the chapel. "Let's get this party started!"_

_Jacob and my father laughed, but Bella smiled and laid her head against my shoulder._

_"I love you," she whispered, and I leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead._

_"I love you, too ... my beautiful, blushing wife."_

_**June 23rd, Monday - 6:30 PM **- Bella POV_

It had been perfect.

And even as I had walked down the aisle, my father holding my hand, I had been content. All the while, I hadn't thought even once about the fact that I couldn't see my Edward. Instead, I had thought about the fact that he was waiting for me, only feet away ... and that I couldn't get to him fast enough.

And then he had taken my hand in his, and together we had whispered the words that would bind us together for the rest of eternity.

I smiled, and leaned into his side, gripping his hand tighter. He leaned down, and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering longer than usual. I let my blind eyes flutter closed, and I the love I felt for the man beside me was staggering. Oh, how I loved him! It seemed almost impossible to feel this much love for one man. I felt as though I would explode, it was so intense.

I sighed. It seemed as though the reception was dragging on forever. Pictures had been taken and cake had been eaten ... and now I wanted to leave, to run away with my Edward.

"How much longer?" I whispered, leaning over and planting my lips right next to Edward's ear. He chuckled. His body shook next to mine, and the movement sent shivers down my spine.

"Eager for tonight, my love?"

I blushed, and he laughed softly, brushing a hand through the soft locks of dark brown hair that decorated my head.

"Don't be embarrassed, my Bella. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to sweep you into my arms and run away with you right now."

I grinned, biting my lip as I fought against the blush that still lit my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Alice asked as she climbed into my lap. Her sticky hands left little prints on my dress, I was sure ... but I didn't mind. Emmett laughed, though, as he sat down beside Edward.

" 'Cause Edward's telling her dirty things," he said matter-of-factly.

I was sure Alice was blushing just as hard as I was, but we both laughed when Edward smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Stupid little brother," he mumbled, and I bit my lip to hold the giggles in. Sometimes I wished very badly to see what was going on around me ... but now wasn't one of those times, because I was free to imagine whatever I wanted. And as I listened to Emmett grumble and Edward chuckle, the imagine that painted itself in my head was hysterical. It was close to what I remembered of the stupid, Saturday morning cartoons where one character would hit the other, and a fight would ensue in which both characters were hidden in a cloud of smoke.

I giggled, and Edward's body shifted next to mine. I felt his hand on my face, and my giggles became quite breathless as my heart began to beat erratically.

"What is going through that silly mind of yours, Bella?" he breathed, and I shivered as his warm breath washed over me. My thoughts, as usual, clouded over completely as my heart began to beat faster in my chest.

"Mmm ... what?" I stuttered, my previous thoughts completely forgotten in the presence of my angel.

He laughed, and the sound was so full of happiness that it made my love-filled heart ache.

"Do I dazzle you, love?"

"Frequently," I admitted, and he laughed again. He sounded so happy! I smiled, realizing that it was _me_ that made him so happy. It was staggering, really, to realize that _I_ could create such a happiness in such a perfect man as the one sitting beside me.

"Is it time yet?" I asked again, and Edward laughed once more. I grinned, loving the sound of his laughter.

"Soon, my love. Besides, there's no point in leaving this early — the sun is still out, and where we're going ... "

But he trailed off, and I could hear the amusement lacing his voice. Meanie! He was keeping the location of our honeymoon a secret. I could only hope that he wouldn't haul me to Alaska, or anything quite so drastic.

I wasn't able to concentrate long on Edward's secrecy, however, because in that moment, Jacob bounced over and hauled me onto the dance floor. I laughed as he twirled me, and my cheeks flushed as we spun around. We danced for a very long time — I wasn't sure quite how long, though. Time seemed to blur together.

But soon, I was back in Edward's arms, and the music that was playing was slow and impossibly sweet.

Tears prickled at my eyes as I recognized the tune.

"My lullaby," I whispered, and Edward kissed me softly on the forehead.

"All yours," he agreed, and he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me closer than ever.

**7: 45 PM **– _Edward POV_

The smile that spread over my face as I grasped Bella's hand was insanely huge. My heart was fluttering nervously in my chest — would she like my surprise? But I realized, as we continued to walk slowly forward, that it didn't matter to her where we were. Just that we were together. And besides, I was almost positive she would love where I was taking her. It meant _so much _to us both … and besides, where else _could_ we go? The fact that she couldn't out in the sun severely limited the safe places I could take her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked breathlessly, and her face was flushed with excitement. My grin grew even wider.

"Just about, my love."

Her face flushed even further, and I leaned over, unable to keep my hands to myself. I brushed my fingers across her cheek, and kissed her softly.

"I love you," I whispered, and then, my voice growing deeper, "And tonight you'll be mine."

She shivered beside me, but I noticed that she was smiling. I knew she was still frightened about tonight — so was I! But I knew that, no matter what we did, we would do it _together_.

We finally stopped walking, and when we did, I closed my eyes and simply breathed in the fresh air that surrounded us. And slowly but surely, a smile spread across the face of my angel.

"Edward … ?"

"Our meadow, my love."

She smiled, and I grasped her hand tighter, pulling her further forward. My feet hit the warm, soft quilt I had laid out over the grass, and I sat down, tugging on Bella's hand, silently asking her to do the same.

But instead of sitting beside me, she seated herself in my lap. I laughed.

"Comfortable, love?"

"Mmm hmm."

And then she giggled, as she realized what we were sitting on.

"An air mattress and sleeping bags, Edward? How romantic."

I just shrugged, knowing that I was blushing. But really, what did she expect? I couldn't very well built a house overnight.

But she smiled, and laid her head back on my chest after kissing me softly on the lips.

"Thank you, Edward."

I paused, considering my words carefully before speaking them. "You don't mind, then? That I didn't bring you somewhere more … expensive?"

"No. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't want private islands and rose-petal covered, fancy hotel rooms. I just want you."

I paused, considering that, and briefly mourned over the various plans she had shot down.

"So … no rose petals?"

She chuckled, and I began to rock us back and forth slowly. We didn't speak for a very long time. Neither of us felt rushed, even as the moon and the stars twinkled on. We both knew what was coming — what we both wanted so badly — but neither of us felt the need to hurry. Me? I just wanted to share this moment with my Bella.

When I spoke, my words were soft and quiet.

"This place … is so special to me. Because it's where I met you. It's special to me … because my life changed in so many ways. Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars — points of light and reason."

I paused, swallowing the emotion that was rising slowly within me, embracing me, and drowning me. I _had_ to say this. I … _needed_ her to understand.

" … And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, and there was beauty. When … when I thought I had lost you … the meteor was gone. It had fallen over the horizon, and everything had gone black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes had been blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore, and there was no more reason for anything." ( _Quote from "New Moon" )_.

Tears were slowly coursing down Bella's face, but I couldn't stop speaking. The words that I couldn't force out were now bubbling to the surface, begging to be spoken.

"If we had said our own vows, that is what I would have said, Bella. I could have gone on for hours, telling you everything that I love about you. About how you've captured my heart, and about how I never want it back. I _love_ you, Bella. So much that it sometimes hurts. I want to build a life with you, and I want to build it _here_, where you first shot across my sky."

"E-Edward … ?"

I smiled, and I pressed my forehead to hers, and so … so briefly, my lips to her cheek.

"After college, I want to move back here. I'd always thought of college as an escape, a way to get out of this town. But I want to move back here, _with you_. After college, I want to build a house. No, not a house … _a home_. A home to raise our family in."

"H-here?" she gasped, understand my words but not letting herself believe them. My grin grew ten-fold.

"Yes … here. In our meadow. Bella … _I bought this land_. For you. For us. After college, I want us to move back here, to live in the place where my life truly began."

She seemed at a loss for words. Her lips trembled as she cried silently. I knew, though, that her tears weren't tears of sorrow. Instead, they were tears of happiness. And all I could think in that moment was that _I was the one who had made her so happy_.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, and I captured her lips with my own.

And as she kissed me back forcefully, I felt a need rise within me that I couldn't explain.

I lowered her to the sleeping bag covered mattress, and, under the moonlight, I discovered her body for the first time. I discovered that light touches made her shiver, where rough touches made her whimper. I discovered the scar on her right hip that she told me she had received when she was just a baby. I discovered that when I caressed her soft skin with my lips, she would tremble with need.

And I discovered that, when we were finally one, I felt more complete than I ever had before.

**( **_- Bella POV -__** )**_

When he pressed his lips to mine, I responded with a fervor that even I myself didn't understand. But then he wrapped his arms around me, and gently lowered me to the mattress I had previously noted with amusement, and I was unable to form even a silent plea.

I gasped, though, when his soft, warm hands began to explore my body. The feelings that rose within me weren't feelings of fear, though. Instead, they were feelings of passion, and _need_. I clutched myself tighter to Edward, and let my blind eyes flutter closed as he slipped the straps of the baby blue dress from my shoulders.

I let my own hands begin to explore, and though I couldn't see, I could _feel_, and the feelings that coursed through me like fire were breathtaking.

It was amazing, really, sharing myself so intimately with a man. Even if there hadn't been pleasure — and what pleasure there was! — it would have still been amazing. Being one with the man you love is indescribable.

And as we jumped off of a cliff that had previously unknown to both of us, somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that, somehow, I had fallen deeper in love with the man that had stolen my heart.

"Edward," I gasped, and he kissed me softly, pulling my thin, trembling body into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, and he began to shower my face and my neck in kisses. I giggled quietly, and sighed in contentment as he wrapped a blanket around both of our bodies.

"Sleep now, my Bella. We must wake early, so I can get you home before the sun comes up."

I grinned against his bare chest, letting my hands splay out across his still-sweaty skin.

"And what if I don't want to sleep?"

He paused, considering that. His lips were suddenly by my ear, and his warm breath made me shiver.

"Then what do you want to do?"

I didn't have to think for even one second before the words tumbled from my lips.

"I want you to love me again."

He smiled against my skin, and his words as well as his actions took my breath away once more.

"As you wish, my love."

_**June 24**__**th**__**, Tuesday — 4:55 AM **__– Edward POV_

I knew we had to leave soon. But, Oh! How I didn't want to! I wanted to stay here, wrapped in the arms of the woman who had given me everything.

I smiled, and breathed in deeply of her scent as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. She moaned in her sleep, and then sighed before curling herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms even tighter around her thin, frail body, and closed my eyes, this time not to sleep but instead to remember Bella's beautiful body and the passion-filled words she had uttered during our love making the previous night.

I had been scared, but each soft sigh that had slipped past her lips had encouraged me. I was honestly elated that such a perfect creature had even allowed me to touch her. But instead of wondering _why_, I simply thanked whatever God was out there that she _had_.

"Bella," I whispered, running soft kisses down the warm skin of her neck. "Time to wake up."

"Mmm … " she murmured, smiling in her sleep. "No.

"No?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I tried to hold the laughter back. "Why not?"

"Sleepy."

"I told you so!" I pointed out, laughing freely as Bella finally pealed open her eyes to glare at me. I was glad, in that moment, that she couldn't see, because I was fairly positive that she wouldn't have enjoyed the look of absolute amusement that lit my face.

"I love you," I pointed out, and she finally smiled. "Now, time to get up."

She groaned, but moved her soft, warm body away from mine. She whimpered immediately, though, and curled herself back into my embrace.

"Cold," she informed me sleepily, and I laughed, tucking a blanket around her small, naked body before moving away from her.

"Clothing might help," I said nonchalantly, shrugging. She blushed, and grabbed the blanket to hide in. I smiled, and leaned down to brush my lips softly against hers. "You are beautiful, my love. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

She blushed again, and her eyes still seemed sad. I dropped the shirt that I was about to put on, and crawled under the blanket with her once more. I placed my face on the pillow next to hers, and stared into her eyes with such intensity that she couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to — even though she couldn't see.

"Should I show you once more how beautiful you are?"

The gently movement of her lips against mine told me everything that I needed to know.

"You're insatiable, Edward Cullen," she mumbled against my lips. I noticed, though, that she didn't put up a fight as I covered her body in kisses.

"But you still love me," I pointed out.

"I do," she whispered, and I grinned against her skin.

_I do_.

The simple two words that had bound us together … forever.

* * *

So … wasn't graphic, but it was still sweet. Or I thought so, at least. Hope you liked it! OH! And I know a lot of you guys reallyreally want the sneak peak, but don't know what to say in your reviews. So, how about you tell me your favorite line, or your favorite part? That way, I know what you like, _and_ you get the sneak peak?

**NOTE**: So, I remembered about three hours after posting Ch. 32 ... that I was going to be gone _all_ of Saturday. From morning to night. That meant no update. And, since I'm sick of updating _late_, I decided to update _early_. SO! Here you go.

_See you on MONDAY!_

_**Please Review! **__( I allow anon. reviews, so you don't need an account to review! )_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_:

"_EDWAAAAARD_!"

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 34!_

* * *


	34. Sarah Isabelle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanksa million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Five**

_**Previously **_...

_She blushed again, and her eyes still seemed sad. I dropped the shirt that I was about to put on, and crawled under the blanket with her once more. I placed my face on the pillow next to hers, and stared into her eyes with such intensity that she couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to._

"_Should I show you once more how beautiful you are?"_

_The gently movement of her lips against mine told me everything that I needed to know. _

"_You're insatiable, Edward Cullen," she mumbled against my lips. I noticed, though, that she didn't put up a fight as I covered her body in kisses._

"_But you still love me," I pointed out._

"_I do," she whispered, and I grinned against her skin._

I do.

_The simple two words that had bound us together … forever._

_**August 17th, Sunday - 3:11 PM **__- Edward POV - **Two Months Later**_

The last few months of summer had been perfect. And the fact that I got to share them with Bella — my one true love, _my wife_— made them even better. We had decided against getting our own house for now, though. What was the point? We were leaving for college so soon …

But because we didn't have a place of our own, Bella either spent the night over at my parent's house, or I spent the night with her and her father. We were together every moment in between, too. The nights when her father was home, though, we simply slept. He had a strict "no sex in the house" rule, and we honored it. When we were at my parent's house, though, on the third floor …

I grinned, and placed another pile of neatly folded jeans into my duffel bag before returning to my dresser.

My life was officially perfect. I was eighteen, and married to the most beautiful girl in all of existence. We were preparing to leave for college — we were leaving in three days, actually! — and were preparing to start out life together in the real world.

I'd previously flown up to New Hampshire to check out the Dartmouth area and enroll me and Bella in classes. We had most of our classes together, but since we weren't majoring in the same field, some of the required, basic classes were different. I'd also checked out the apartment area, and had found a small, one-bedroom apartment that I knew Bella would simply adore. It overlooked a small park, and the lake was very close. It was a nice area, and I'd already spoken to someone to have the windows tinted. The entrance to the actual apartment was inside, so it was completely safe for my Bella.

I smiled, and dropped back on my bed, sighing happily. I was almost finished packing. I was almost ready to leave the place I'd called home for so long. I was almost ready to start my life without my parents … my life alone with Bella.

It was a little scary, actually. I'd never gone a day without seeing my little siblings, or without the encouraging words of my mother. To leave that all behind ... but I knew I would be all right. I _had _to be, because I had to be strong, and responsible ... for Bella.

I reached into the top drawer of my dresser, intending to pull out the neatly folded pile of boxers that I knew sat there. I frowned, though, when my hands hit the cold plastic that I couldn't, for the life of me, remember putting in there.

"What the ... " I whispered, pressing my lips together in confusion as I lifted the object from my dresser. I smiled, though, when I realized what it was.

It was my baby album.

My mother, who had believed she could never have children, had documented every moment of her pregnancy, and every moment of my early life. In this album, I knew, were the pictures from my birth to when I was almost thirteen. She had similar albums for both Emmett and Alice, too, though they weren't quite as detailed. When she'd made mine, she had honestly believed that I was the only child she'd ever be able to have. And then two more had come along ...

I smiled again, and ran my fingers over the cover picture. A bright red, screaming newborn stared back at me, his tiny fists clenched and his his feet pulled back, as if he was ready to kick. I grinned, and flipped the album open, staring at myself as I slowly grew throughout the pages.

_"My baby's first steps ... "_

The inscription was written in the beautiful handwriting that I knew belonged to my mother. A stain that knew had been created from joyful tears smudged the letters, but it was still mostly clear.

As I looked through each of the pictures, and recalled the stories behind each one, I remembered the album that sat at the bottom of my duffel bag already — the album that Bella had created for me. _Her_album ... the album that held the pictures and the stories of the girl that I hadn't been blessed to know for all of my life.

I smiled then, realizing exactly what I wanted to do with the album that I held in my hands now.

_I wanted to share _my _childhood with the woman who had given me everything_.

"_EDWAAAARD_!"

The ear-piercing scream, though, ripped me from my thoughts and tore through my heart, shattering it into a million pieces. My eyes flew open, and I couldn't breathe; I could feel myself falling to pieces as _her _voice rang through my head again and again.

I dropped the album, and I ran. And as I ran, a million anguished thoughts ran through my head.

_Bella, please _... _please _...

"Edward! _Edward_!"

I didn't expect to see what I did, though. When I stumbled into the living room, I saw Bella standing beside the couch, cellphone in hand. Her eyes were wide, and her fingers shook. I raised an eyebrow, and tried to calm my frantic heart down as Bella stumbled, grinning so brightly, into my arms. I leaned back to stare into her eyes. The horrible, all-consuming terror slowly leaked from my body, though the fear still lingered.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked quickly, running my hands across her face, desperate to feel her under my fingertips ... to make sure she was real, and that she wasn't just a beautiful illusion. And then I frowned, remembering the last time Bella had stood so still, a phone clasped in her shocked hands. "_She _didn't call again, did she?"

Bella paid my words no attention, though.

"EDWARD! Jacob just called! A-A-Angela went into labor!"

My own eyes grew wide, and my previous worries were forgotten. My heart began to beat fast again. Bella grinned up at me, and bounced back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Edward! Edward! How much do you love me?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just more than anyone or anything in this world."

Her grin grew wider.

"Then please, please, _pretty please _bring me to the hospital so I can be with Angela!"

"Of course, my love."

I laughed, and swung my personal angel into my arms. She squealed as I ran her up to my room. I sat her down, and pulled her sun-suit from my closet, where it had been sitting for the past few days. After she was safely wrapped in the suit, I swept her into my arms once more before making my way to the garage.

As I buckled her into my silver Volvo, I brushed my lips against her ear, and smiled.

"Someday ... it will be _us _welcoming a new life into the world."

She shivered, and her smile grew as her features clouded over. I quickly buckled her in before running over to the driver's side of the car. I hopped in, and turned on the car in the same moment.

"Hurry, Edward!" Bella urged, finally snapping from the dazed stupor that had set over her as she began to bounce up and down in her seat. I smiled, and leaned over to kiss her forehead softly as I pulled from the driveway.

"Bella, love, _relax. _Labor can take up to twenty-four hours for a first time mother. We'll be there in plenty of time."

Bella calmed a little as I had asked, but an adorable pout still lingered on her lips. I noticed she still was still swinging her feet back and forth, though, and playing nervously with her hair.

"I'm going to be godmother," she said, and her voice was full of love and wonder. "To a tiny baby girl! It's amazing. Oh, Edward, I can't wait to see her!"

I just smiled at the woman I loved so much. She was so beautiful when she was excited. And I could honestly say that I believed she would make a wonderful godmother. Sarah Isabelle would probably be the most spoiled little child in the whole world. Except, I amended smiling, for our own children. Because when Bella and I had children of our own, not only she would spoil them, but so would I.

And I knew that no other child in the world would receive more love than, one day, our own would.

_**9:23 PM **- Bella POV _

The tiny, beautiful cry of Sarah Isabelle Black rang throughout the room and created emotions within me that, honestly, staggered me. I honestly didn't think it was possible to feel so happy! But when Angela gently placed the five pound, ten ounce baby in my arms, I began to cry from the joy that filled me. And Sarah wasn't even my own! It was impossible to imagine the love that would fill me when, one day, I would hold my own baby in my arms.

"She's so tiny," I marveled, and Edward kissed my forehead as he sat beside me. I could practically _hear _Jacob grinning as he responded. He was so happy!

"Yeah, she is. And so beautiful. My little baby ... "

Jacob was on the hospital bed, holding an exhausted Angela close as they both watched me holding their tiny miracle. Edward and I sat side by side on a large, comfortable chair that had been set up beside the hospital bed.

"She really is very pretty," Edward murmured, and I felt his hand brush against mine as he softly touched the warm skin of little Sarah's face. I wanted so badly to see her! But simply feeling her soft warmth as she lay in my arms was enough. I knew without even looking that she was beautiful. I knew her skin was still red, and her tiny eyes were bright with curiosity as she looked around. I could feel the soft, thick hair that decorated her head, and as her tiny fingers latched around my thumb, I could feel emotions rise within me that I didn't understand.

Edward leaned over, and, almost silently, began to whisper in my ear.

"Her eyes are a dark ... dark brown. Not like Angela's, though. Instead of a soft, tan brown, they're more of a russet color. Like Jacob's. Her hair is black, and her tiny lips are rosy and so soft."

It was amazing, really, how this man — my _husband_— always seemed to know the desires of my heart. How he always seemed to know what I wanted so desperately to hear.

Edward laughed, and his warm breath caressed my ear. I shivered as he continued to speak. "She's wearing the sleeper that we bought her."

I laughed, too. The sleeper, I knew, was a bright pink, and had "love me, plz?" written in sloppy, bright red writing right in the middle. And there was no chance of that not happening! This little girl, I knew, was already loved so much.

"I want one," I decided, and I turned to Edward and grinned. He laughed again, and kissed me on the forehead. "I want a baby, too. After college, of course."

But this time, it wasn't Edward that laughed. Instead, it was Jacob.

"That'll be fun! Poor Edward. He'll have diaper duty _all_the time. Since you can't see, you know."

Edward chuckled, too, but the sound that escaped my lips was a cry of anguish rather than a laugh. Jacob's words painted in my mind the truth that I hadn't been able to see clearly before. His words, meant simply to make us laugh, instead made me cry. Soon, I was sobbing loudly and Edward was holding me, wrapping his arms protectively around little Sarah as my body began to shake.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong? Shh ... shh ... I don't mind diaper duty, you know. You don't need to cry over it," he said frantically, and my outburst would have seemed so trivial if I had simply been crying over that one fact. But instead, I was crying over the fact that I could _never _take care of a child. How could I? I couldn't see. I couldn't change my baby's clothes, or feed them. I couldn't bathe them, for fear of drowning them because I couldn't see if their tiny heads were above the water. What kind of mother could I be? Edward quickly took baby Sarah from my arms and handed her to Jacob before wrapping me in his warm, protective embrace. He held me close, and whispered softly in my ear as he tried to calm me down. "I won't love you any less just because you can't change a diaper. Shh, Bella ... shh ... "

I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, they kept coming, and the sobs kept ripping from my throat. I could hear the concerned, worried voices of Angela and Jacob, and Edward's soft answer, but I couldn't respond. I barely noticed when Edward lifted me into his arms and moved us to the hall. I didn't understand why until I heard Sarah's loud, frantic cry.

"S-Sorry I w-w-woke Sarah," I stuttered, but Edward didn't respond. He just held me tightly until the sobs stopped. Tears still slipped slowly down my cheeks, and each breath I took in was shaky, but I was no longer sobbing.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. "This isn't simply about what Jake said, is it?"

I shook my head, and tried to contain the fresh wave of sobs that broke loose within me.

"I w-want to be a mother," I whispered, casting my gaze downward. Even though I couldn't see Edward, I still felt ashamed for my frantic breakdown. "But I d-don't think I can."

I felt Edward stiffen under me. Neither of us spoke for a long time. Finally, though, Edward's soft voice rang through the stifling silence.

"I would be there for you, Bella," he said, and his voice still sounded hopeful. Did he think that I didn't _want_to have children? I knew he did. Very badly. But ... wasn't it impossible? If I couldn't see? "I would be there for you every single step of the way. I wouldn't mind doing the things you couldn't do. I wouldn't care, Bella. I would do them simply because I love you, and I already love any children we might, in the future, have."

I bit my lip to hold another sob in.

"Edward, I couldn't ... I'm useless. What if, when our baby learns to walk, he runs outside into the sun? I couldn't see to follow him, and even if I _could_, I _couldn't,_because it would very possibly kill me. What if he ran into the street? I ... I ... what if I accidentally drowned our child, meaning to simply give him a bath? How could I see to walk when holding him? What if I fell, and hurt him? What if he hurt himself, and I couldn't see to stop the bleeding? If you weren't home, if you weren't with me every single second, how could I?"

Edward was silent. I knew he understood my worry, and simply didn't have any words to say. I began to cry again.

"I ... I want children. W-when I was h-holding Sarah, I r-re-realized that. But ... how _c-can_ I?"

"Bella, blind people have children all the time," he whispered, and the hope that I had heard ringing in his voice only moments before was gone. Now, he simply sounded sad.

"But I'm not simply blind," I whispered, the sobs gone now but the pain still lingering.

"Bella ... "

I rested my head on his shoulder, and we were both quiet for a long time. We mourned, in silence, as we both realized that children would not be possible in our future. Not unless ... but I wouldn't let myself hope. I _couldn't_. It was impossible ... right?

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, because when he spoke, his words echoed the thoughts that I had tried to desperately to push back to a deep, dark corner in my mind.

"It's been thirteen years, Bella," he whispered, and I knew what he was saying without even having to ask. He continued, anyway. "Thirteen years since the doctor said it was impossible. There have been advances — _huge _advances — in medical knowledge since then. Maybe ... "

He trailed off, but the seed of hope he had planted within me continued to grow until it had almost completely taken over. My heart was beating fast as the words, the regrets, tumbled from my trembling lips.

"I want to see," I whispered, so quietly I was sure that Edward hadn't even heard me. But I felt him tense beside me, and I knew he had. "I want to see you, Edward. I want to have children. I want to _see _our children. I want to see their first smiles, and their first steps. I want to see _so badly_. It never used to bother me! And then ... and then_ you _came into my life, and I wanted, _more than anything_, to _see _you! Just once. I would be happy if I could see you just once. I ... " I paused, my breath coming in shaky gasps as I brushed away the tears that I hadn't known I'd had left to cry. "I want to have a family, and watch as my children grow up. I don't want to miss a moment of it. And I'm afraid that I'm going to miss _everything_."

Silence rang in the air, and the only sounds disrupting it were my quiet sobs and Edward's soft breathing. Finally, though, he spoke. His words were so strong, and his arms tightened around me more with each sentence that slipped past his lips.

"I'll talk to my father, Bella ... he might know someone you can talk to. There might be something that can be done to let you see. But ... Bella? Please, know this: No matter what ... even if we can't have children, and even if we can't ... if you can never see ... I will _never _love you any less. Never! It doesn't matter to me whether you can see my face, or walk across the street alone. Nothing could ever happen that would make me love you less. If you gain your sight back, I won't love you any less. If, even after that, you don't want to have children ... _I will never love you less_. I can only love you more, because the love I feel for you can never be diminished. It can only grow."

I was sobbing by the time he finished talking. But this time, they weren't tears of sorrow. Instead, they were tears of joy, and a physical way to help me cope with the staggering love that was slowly building inside of me, begging for a release. I smiled, and held myself close to my husband, the man I loved more than anything.

"Thank you, Edward."

He smiled against my cheek as he kissed it softly.

"I love you," he replied, and a new wave of tears hit me.

"S-sorry," I muttered, wiping them away frantically. "I'm an e-emotional wreck. S-sorry. C-can we go s-see Sarah again?"

Edward chuckled, but swept me gracefully into his arms once more.

"Of course, my love."

We walked — well,_ Edward _walked. I was just along for the ride — slowly through the halls. Before we walked into the delivery room where I knew that Angela and Jake were ready to ambush us with concerned questions, though, Edward leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Soon?" I asked, and he knew I was referring to our seeing a doctor about my eyes. He smiled against my lips.

"Tomorrow, if that is what you wish. Today, even! Anything for you."

He kissed me again, and then walked forward. I could hear Jake talking softly to Angela, and Sarah's soft cries. I smiled, and gripped myself tighter to Edward.

"Can I hold her again?" I asked, and Jake laughed softly as he walked over to place baby Sarah in my arms. I grinned like an idiot as I brushed my fingers across her soft face. She was so tiny! She was only three weeks premature, but still ... she was still very small.

I smiled softly, and leaned back into Edward's chest, wondering silently if I would ever be able to hold my and Edward's child. If I would ever be able to _see _my and Edward's child. And I realized, in that moment, how truly badly I wanted a family.

_A family with Edward_.

I had never thought of the possibility of seeing. I had always been too frightened to. I knew that, like Edward had said, it had been a very long time since I had asked about the possibility of regaining my sight. Perhaps things_ had _changed. I knew that it would hurt if I was told, still, that there was nothing that could be done. But I knew that it would hurt even worse if we never tried, if we never asked. Because if we never tried, we would live in constant regret, and we would never have the family we both wanted so badly.

_Soon_, he had said, and I smiled as I remembered his words.

It was a frightening possibility, I knew that much. But as tiny Sarah Isabelle wiggled in my arms and gipped my thumb in her tiny fingers, I realized that it would be worth it.

And, I knew, Edward would be by my side through everything. He would be with me if the doctor told me nothing could be done. He would hold me as I tried to take it in, as I cried. He would be with me if something _could_ be done. His face would be the first I would see.

And that, I realized, smiling ... _would be worth everything_.

* * *

So. I've delved deeper into the possibility of Bella regaining her sight. And I have a few words to say on that topic, too. Everyone who said that they didn't want Bella to regain her sight said, basically, this: _"Edward fell in love with her despite the fact that she couldn't see. He loves her for who she is, not who she could be. Having her regain her sight would diminish that._" But I don't think that it would diminish his love at all. He loves her no matter what. He fell in love with _her_. Having her regain her sight wouldn't take that away at all. Nothing can take that away.

... _sigh_. I want an Edward. Right now, please, with some bronze-haired, green-eyed babies on top.

**NOTE**: No excuses on why I didn't update. Simply this: I didn't have the chapter finished. I finished it just a moment ago, actually. So ... yeah. I _couldn't _have updated. Blah. ALSO! There is a picture of what I imagine little Sarah to look like up on my homepage. Please check it out, and let me know what you think!

_See you on FRIDAY! ... MAYBE!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"My father said he'll talk to Dr. Ross — the eye specialist — today," I whispered finally, breaking the silence. "He said he can probably get us an appointment for tomorrow. How does that sound, love?"

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 35!_

* * *


	35. No Matter What

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Five**

_**Previously **_...

_I smiled softly, and leaned back into Edward's chest, wondering silently if I would ever be able to hold my and Edward's child. If I would ever be able to see my and Edward's child. And I realized, in that moment, how truly badly I wanted a family._

A family with Edward.

_I had never thought of the possibility of seeing. I had always been too frightened to. I knew that, like Edward had said, it had been a very long time since I had asked about the possibility of regaining my sight. Perhaps things had changed. I knew that it would hurt if I was told, still, that there was nothing that could be done. But I knew that it would hurt even worse if we never tried, if we never asked. Because if we never tried, we would live in constant regret, and we would never have the family we both wanted so badly._

_Soon, he had said, and I smiled as I remembered his words._

_It was a frightening possibility, I knew that much. But as tiny Sarah Isabelle wiggled in my arms and gippedmy thumb in her tiny fingers, I realized that it would be worth it._

_And, I knew, Edward would be by my side through everything. He would be with me if the doctor told me nothing could be done. He would hold me as I tried to take it in, as I cried. He would be with me if something could be done. His face would be the first I would see._

_And that, I realized, smiling ..._ would be worth everything.

_**August 18th, Monday - 6:30 AM **- Edward POV_

I yawned before reaching over to slap the snooze button on my blaring alarm. I tensed, though, when I heard Bella, beside me, groan. Had I woken her up? I hoped not. It was far too early for her to be awake, especially considering the time we had gone to bed. We'd been home by eleven, but hadn't gone to sleep for quite a while afterwards. Apparently, Bella was more than just excited about talking to someone about her sight.

She was terrified, too.

I had spent a very long time with her, comforting her, and reassuring her of the love that I held for her. And every word I had spoken was true. I would never love her any less. I wouldn't love her less even if she decided to do nothing about her sight. Honestly, though, nothing mattered to me except for the fact that my Bella was _happy_. Because as long as she was happy, I was, too.

I yawned again, and moved slowly, carefully, from the bed. Bella whimpered as I did, though, and I tensed, waiting anxiously to see if she'd woken up. She hadn't.

I smiled, and kissed her forehead softly before moving silently from the room.

I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The whole house was silent; my brother and sister were still sleeping, as was my mother. I was sure my father was up by now, but he was probably in the shower.

I shrugged, and walked over to switch the coffee maker on before turning to the toaster. I threw two pieces of bread into it, and pressed the button down before pouring myself a glass of milk. I stifled another yawn, and gulped down the cold liquid before turning the stove on and heating up some butter. I knew Alice and Emmett would be up soon, and it was the first day of the new school year. I wanted them to have a good breakfast. And, if I was being honest, I wanted to create just a few more memories with them before leaving for college. I wanted to remember them as clearly as possible. I knew, of course, that Bella and I would visit every single chance we got. But it still wouldn't be the same.

I smiled sadly, and caught my toast as it popped from the toaster. As I chewed absently on it, I mixed together pancake batter and started a batch of chocolate chip pancakes — Alice's favorite. I knew Emmett would rather have blueberry, though, so I mixed up a separate batch, knowing that, between the four of us younger ones an my parents, they would all be eaten.

"Edward?"

I jumped slightly, splattering pancake batter all over the stove. I turned around quickly to see my father smiling at me. He was running a towel over his wet, messy hair. I grinned, and turned the stove down low before turning back to the coffee machine.

"Morning, dad," I said, and he smiled as he eyed the pancakes hungrily.

"Good morning, son. Pancakes? Yum."

I grinned, and brought several plates out of the cupboard. I poured two cups of coffee, and handed one to my father as he took over monitoring the pancakes for me. I turned to put more toast into the toaster and pour several glasses of orange juice.

"You guys got in pretty late last night. How are Jake and Angela?"

I smiled, and shrugged. "Angela was wiped out. I can't blame her, really. Jake was just about glowing with excitement. He really loves his little girl."

My father smiled, too. "Sarah Isabelle, is it? She was in the NICU when I made my rounds. Cute kid."

I grinned, and nodded. "Yeah. Adorable. Jake and Angela made me Godfather, you know."

"Congratulations."

My grin grew wider, and my father and I worked in silence for several moments. Soon, there was a large stack of golden brown pancakes sitting in the middle of the table, and a pile of toast. Three kinds of jam surrounded the pitcher of juice, and each plate was set carefully with both a fork and a spoon surrounding them.

"We should get Emmett and Alice up," my father observed randomly, glancing at the clock. It was almost seven, and the bus would be here by eight. I nodded, sighing. I knew he was right, but ...

"Can I talk to you about something first?"

My father turned to face me, and when he saw the serious expression lighting my face, he nodded, his own expression turning serious. "Sure, Edward. What's wrong?"

We both sat down at the table, and as we did, I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I knew that I had to ask this — for Bella's sake — but I was still anxious. What if my father said it was impossible? Had I built Bella's hope to impossible heights? What if I only hurt her?

"Bella wants to talk to someone about her sight," I finally mumbled, my voice quiet but strong. "She wants to know ... if there are any possibilities. It's been so long ... since she saw a doctor about her eyes. We thought that maybe ... "

I trailed off, feeling no need to continue. I could see from the light that lit my father's eyes that he understood.

"She wants to see again," he said, and it wasn't even a question. Merely an observation. I nodded, and he smiled. "Well, you're right about one thing. It has been a long time, and medical knowledge has advanced by leaps and bounds. The knowledge of the human eye, though, is very limited. While there are treatments and surgeries, I highly doubt that she will ever regain the full use of her eyes. Perhaps she would gain back partial sight, but ... "

"But that would be enough," I whispered, and I smiled. "Do you ... know anyone we could talk to about it? Before we leave? I know it's very short notice. But I figured, since you're so high up in the hospital and all ... "

"I can pull a few strings," my father noted absently. "And get you in to see Dr. Ross by ... tomorrow, maybe? I'll have to call and ask. But I think I can do it."

I smiled, but it wasn't simply happiness that raced through my veins. There was fear, too ... but the hope seemed to drown it out completely.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered, and though I had uttered only three simple words, they seemed to mean the world to him. He smiled, and the wrinkles were barely visible became aparent as he grinned brighter than I'd seen him grin in a long time.

"You're welcome, son. Now, go wake Bella up. I'll see to the children and your mother."

I smiled and nodded before turning off the stove and walked up the stairs. I opened the door of the room that Bella and I now shared, and smiled very softly as I took in the sight before me. Bella looked like an angel, surrounded by the pure white blankets. Her hair, still so short, spiked around her head in a beautiful mess, and her soft, pink lips were parted slightly as she slept on. The expression that lit her beautiful face was content, and she seemed so free as she curled her body closer to my pillow. She smiled in her sleep, and I smiled, too.

"Bella," I whispered, and I walked to the side of the bed. I laid down beside her, and pulled her softly into my arms. The tender movement seemed to wake her from the gentle slumber she had fallen into so many hours before. She smiled before opening her beautiful, blind eyes.

I kissed her softly, and she seemed to glow with happiness as she snuggled further into my embrace. "I love you," I whispered, and her smile grew as she pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Good morning, Edward," she whispered, and I smiled before kissing her softly on the forehead and sitting up.

"Breakfast awaits, my princess," I whispered, and I kissed her neck softly before taking her hand in mine and kissing the ring that sat motionlessly on the third finger of the left hand. She smiled very softly — yet still sleepily — at me before she, too, sat up. The soft nightgown she wore rippled in waves across her gentle curves, and I grinned as I realized how lucky I was to have such a perfect angel to call my wife.

"Yuuum ... breakfast," she mumbled, and I laughed before kissing her again.

"Be sure to take your pill this morning," I whispered, reminding her as I always did. I knew neither of us were ready for children, and with recent developments ... might _never_ be. It was more important now than ever to make sure we stayed protected.

I could see the smile slip from her face, though, as she, no doubt, realized the reason I was reminding her yet again. So, desperate to see that beautiful smile grace her perfect lips once more, I kissed her, and quietly whispered words of love to her.

Finally, though, we both moved from the bed, and I walked into the bathroom to try in vain to control the mess of fuzz I called hair while Bella got dressed. Soon, we were walking down the stairs hand in hand. We entered the kitchen, and I chuckled lightly to myself as I realized that my father had managed to wake Alice, Emmett and my mother in less than the time it took for me to wake Bella.

We sat down, and a sleepy Alice relocated herself to Bella's lap before yawning and shoving a bite of chocolate chip pancake into her mouth.

"I'm sleeeeeepy," she complained, and Bella kissed her forehead, which seemed to brighten her mood considerably. "I don't want to go to school. I hate school."

"Jasper will be there," I reminded her, and though I knew they were in different grades and thus didn't have any classes together, they would see each other at recess. And, as I predicted, this trivial fact brightened Alice's outlook on the day.

"Jazzy!" she exclaimed, hurrying through her pancakes now. I laughed as I turned to Bella.

"Blueberry, or chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry," she whispered, and I placed two of the pancakes on her plate before drowning them in syrup. I grabbed a few of my own before I moved quickly from the table to grab my coffee.

We ate in silence for a very long time, and soon, Alice and Emmett's bus arrived. My mother left the room, saying something about it being a perfect day to garden, and my father left for work soon after. Bella and I, however, continued to sit in silence long after the plates had been cleared from the table. Eventually, though, we moved to the living room, and I sat on the couch before Bella climbed into my lap.

"My father said he'll talk to Dr. Ross — the eye specialist — today," I whispered finally, breaking the silence. "He said he can probably get us an appointment for tomorrow. How does that sound, love?"

Bella stiffened in my arms, but she smiled. "So soon?"

"I thought that was what you wanted," I whispered, and my smile turned to a worried frown. Had I done something wrong? Did she want to wait? But she kissed me softly, and wiggled further into my embrace.

"No, it's all right. The sooner the better. I ... I want to know if it's possible. I simply want to know if it's possible," she repeated softly, and her smile grew as she continued to whisper. "That's all. If it is, we can wait, so do some research ... simply look into things. I'm content for now. I just want to know for the future. And the sooner we talk to someone, the better I'll feel."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms tighter around my personal angel. "I love you," I whispered, and finally, she whispered the words back. She might not have noticed, but I sure did. Over the past twelve hours, every time I had whispered my love for her, she had said nothing back. I hadn't been worried — I was sure in the love I knew she felt for me. But hearing her say those words ... nothing else compared.

"I love you, too," she breathed, and I captured her into a deep, seairng kiss. I tried to pour every single ounce of love I felt for her into that kiss, but it was impossible. As I'd noted before, it was impossible simply because the love I felt for her was endless.

_**August 20th, Wednesday - 7:12 AM **- Bella POV_

As it turned out, Carlislecouldn't get me in to see Dr. Ross until the morning that Edward and I were supposed to leave for New Hampshire. I was worried that we couldn't both make the appointment _and_ our flight, but Edward had encouraged me to try. To help manage time, though, we had already said our goodbyes and packed the car.

So here I was, fidgeting nervously in the waiting room, trying to concentrate on the wonderful man holding me rather than the anticipation that was building up so quickly that it was very nearly painful.

"Isabella Cullen?" a soft voice finally spoke, and I jumped in my seat, smiling unconsciously as I heard my new name. Even after two months, I still wasn't used to it. I loved it. But then I remembered the reason I was here, and my smile fell. I bit my lip as I tried to hold the fear in. But as Edward helped me to my feet, I noticed that my whole body shook, and I realized that the fear was painted very clearly on my face.

"Shh, Bella ... " Edward whispered, and his warm lips rested softly on my ear. "Everything will be fine. No matter what, right?"

_I'll love you no matter what_.

I finally smiled, though the fear didn't completely leave me.

"No matter what," I agreed, and we walked hand in hand through the halls. The helpful nurse guided us to what I assumed was the conference room, and then left us alone after telling us that Dr. Ross would be in shortly.

"Are you nervous?" Edward whispered, and his warm breath made me shiver. I nodded, but smiled very softly as Edward lifted my lightly trembling form and placed me in his lap. He buried his head in the soft skin of my shoulder, and breathed out deeply.

"No matter what," he whispered once more, and then the door opened. I jumped in surprise, and looked around frantically even though I could see nothing. I heard a soft, inviting chuckle, though, and I calmed down immediately. Did all doctors have such calming voices?

"I'm Dr. Ross," the man introduced himself, and he shook hands with Edward while I pressed myself further into the warm embrace of my husband. "Edward and Isabella Cullen, correct?"

Edward nodded. "She likes to be called Bella, though."

"Ah. Well, we'll get right into it. I understand you're short on time this morning."

I smiled, and relaxed a little as Dr. Ross pulled a chair across the floor. He sat in front us, and I listened intently to the sounds of paper rustling. Was he looking at my file? I was sure it included a note from my previous doctor — a note saying that nothing could be done about my sight. Would I be turned away immediately? I felt my heart clench painfully at the idea.

But then Dr. Ross spoke again, and his voice was still happy. "So, Bella, how old were you when this happened?"

"Five," I whispered, and my voice was so quiet that I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

"Ah ha. And, it happened as a complication of your XP, correct?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. But then I realized that I couldn't make it through this meeting without speaking, so I tried to force the tears back and I spoke anyway. "I was outside in the sun ... for a long while. I sat in the shade, and tried to keep my body away from the direct sunlight as much as I could. Even as a little child, I ... I knew that the sun was bad. My father eventually found me — I'd run away from him — but it was already too late. I got sick from the sun exposure, and that was when it ... when it started happening. Slowly ... my world grew darker. Eventually, I couldn't see anything. It happened very quickly, actually, but I thought for sure the light would come back. But it never did."

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, and I was very thankful for his silent support. I turned to him, and smiled, and he kissed me gently. I blushed, of course, and buried my head in his chest. Both he and Dr. Ross laughed softly. Finally, though, Dr. Ross spoke once more.

"I can't be sure without running some tests, but it's quite possible that the damage to your eyes is simply superficial. Not to say that it isn't serious, of course," he added, and his words made my heart beat fast. "I'm simply saying that it seems as though only the surface of your eyes were damaged. Your body is like it's own doctor — and while we can't always heal ourselves, most of the time we can _protect _ourselves. There is growing evidence that Lutein, a carotenoid that functions as an antioxidant for the protection of cells, is deposited in the areas of the body that are most prone to free radical damage. This includes the macula — the part of the eye that enables accurate vision. Lutein helps prevent harmful blue light from reaching – and thus causing damage – to the sensitive back tissue of the retina."

Dr. Ross paused, and took in a deep breath. I could hear the papers in his hands rustling, and I bit my lip as I tried to hold the panic in. He continued, though, and the calm tone of his words helped to relax me.

"Since you have XP, your eyes as well as your skin, to put it simply, have no natural protection. In XP paitents, the amount of Lutein is drastically reduced — and thus, your eyes had no protection from the sun, and the tissue of the retina was damaged. Your eyes changed color when this happened, correct?"

I nodded, and I noticed that my hands were shaking. My voice shook, too. "Y-yes. From b-brown to blue."

Dr. Ross made a small 'hmm' noise, but didn't speak for a very long time. I heard papers rustling, and I heard Edward's erratic breathing. I turned to him, and placed a hand on his face. His skin was warm, and he seemed to tremble under my touch. Was he as nervous as I was? It seemed impossible. Yet at the same time, it seemed as though we were simply one person. His feelings were my own, and my own feelings his. We were connected in ways I'd never thought possible. I smiled, and kissed Edward's cheek softly before whispering in his ear.

"No matter what," I murmured, and in that moment, Dr. Ross spoke again.

"I would like to take some tests now, Bella. Is that all right?"

I nodded, and stood to my feet. I nearly collapsed, though, and Edward let out a shaky breath as he steadied me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and he captured my hand in his as we began to walk from the room. I leaned into his side, and sighed.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Edward whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, not wrong. I'm just ... nervous. What if it's something so simple? What if, all these years, it was something so simple? Have I been living in darkness for no reason? And then aagin ... what if it's irreversible? As much as I've been trying not to let myself hope ... I want to _see_, Edward. So badly."

I knew that Edward didn't have the words to respond. Instead, he gripped my hand tighter, and kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you," he whispered, and I smiled.

We stopped walking then, and my heart began to beat fast once more as Dr. Ross led me through set after set if tests. Some were physical, some were simply questions. Some, though, required large machines that made my heart fly.

When it was over, though, we were led back to the conference room. We sat in silence for nearly forty-five minutes, and then Dr. Ross walked back in. Normally, he said, it would have taken several weeks for my tests results to return. But he believed that we only needed some of the basic tests to confirm his suspicions, so he rushed those and put the more complicated ones on the back burner for now.

"Well, Isabella ... "

I didn't even notice that he had used my full name. I just gripped Edward's hand tighter, and tired to calm myself down.

_Don't let yourself hope, don't let yourself hope_ ... I chanted over and over again. But I couldn't help it! I'd barely ever even thought of the possibility before, and now it might actually become a reality!

Dr. Ross spoke again, and my heart cotinued to beat fast.

"The tests we just took have confirmed my suspicions. The sensitive tissue at the back of your retina was severlydamaged. A transplant ... would be possible. But you have to understand the risks. If something goes wrong, you could lose your sight forever, withno chance of recovery. Yet another complication would be that it simply doesn't work — that the new tissue doesn't bond with the retina. And you have to remember ... this is still a new surgery. We can't guarantee full recovery of your sight. Results are mixed so far, but approximately ninety out of a hundred recipients of the surgery recover at least thirty percent of their vision. Still legally blind, but ... "

"But that's enough," I whispered, and I could feel my heart soaring. I turned around to face Edward, but not even a single word could slip past my lips before he caught me up in a passionate, searing kiss.

Finally he pulled away, and I knew he was happy. I could hear it in his voice! The joy saturated every word that he spoke.

"I love you, Isabella. But ... is this what _you_ want?"

I barely had to think about it.

_Edward ... a family, with my Edward_.

And I knew I wanted it more than anything.

"Yes," I whispered, and Edward held me closer than ever.

"Then that's all that matters, my love."

* * *

This IS NOT a miracle cure. Believe it or not, I've been planning this since the beginning. I just like to taunt you guys. Mwahaha ... ? I was laughing when you freaked out about me not giving Bella her sight back. But I promise this: This _was not_ a sudden idea. I've been planning this just like I've been planning their family ... er ... other things.

**NOTE**: I don't think the whole "eyes changing color" thing is possible. So sue me. But the rest of it is. If anything is wrong, though, and you happen to be an eye specialist, don't flame me, K? I got all my information on the Internet, and we all know that the Internet can be flawed. SO! Not my fault. Lol! Also, I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. But if it seemed rushed, it's because it _was_. Edward and Bella wanted to see someone before they left. And that's all there is to it. Lol!

_See you on MONDAY! ... maybe._

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"And this is our bedroom," Edward murmured quietly, his lips right up against my ear. I smiled, and briefly wondered if he had already gotten a bed. But then my bare feet hit into the soft mattress that decorated the floor, and I burst into happy laughter.

"An air mattress, Edward!? Oh, I love you!"

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 36!_

* * *


	36. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Six_**

**_Previously_** ...

_"But that's enough," I whispered, and I could feel my heart soaring. I turned around to face Edward, but not even a single word could slip past my lips before he caught me up in a passionate, searing kiss._

_Finally he pulled away, and I knew he was happy. I could hear it in his voice! The joy saturated every word he spoke._

_"I love you, Isabella. But ... is this what you want?"_

_I barely had to think about it._

Edward ... a family, with my Edward.

_And I knew I wanted it more than anything._

_"Yes," I whispered, and Edward held me closer than ever._

_"Then that's all that matters, my love."_

_**August 18th, Monday - 4:20 PM**_ - _Edward POV_

I smiled as I reached over to gently caress Bella's warm cheek. She had fallen asleep half-way through the drive from the airport up to the college. I couldn't blame her. We'd had a long, rough day — both emotionally and physically. And, I grinned as I recalled, we had figured out that planes and Bella Cullen's didn't mix. She had gotten airsick almost immediately, and we had spent the remainder of the ride in the tiny, five-by-five restroom.

"Mmm ... Edward ... "

My grin grew as my angel whispered my name in her sleep. I slowed the car as I reached a stoplight, and as soon as I came to a complete halt, I reached over to gently brush my fingers across Bella's face once more. It was strange, really, how I felt so incomplete unless I was touching her. Even if I was simply sitting a few feet away, unless I was holding her hand I felt ... _empty_. It was irrational, and yet it hurt so much to be away from her.

"Bella, love," I murmured, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I smiled, and kissed her forehead softly as the stoplight turned green. "We're almost there. Wakey-wakey time."

She smiled, and leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her and ran my fingers through her hair as I continued to drive through the streets. I passed the college — was it really that big? It had seemed smaller the one time I'd seen it at night — and continued on toward the apartment that I had already made ready for my Bella.

" ... mmm ... there yet?"

I grinned.

"Are you awake, my Bella?"

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, and I bit my lip to hold a chuckle in.

"Do you love me?"

"Mmm hmm ... "

_This could get interesting ..._

"What's your favorite color?"

"... blueeee ... "

I softly pulled my Volvo into a clear parking space in front of the small, one-story apartment building. The apartment was actually very pretty. It had an old fashioned look about it. All the doorways were rounded, and the walls were made of old, polished pine wood. The windows were very large, allowing a lot of unwanted sunlight into the house. But I could already tell, from just one glance, that they'd already been tinted — they looked exactly like the windows of my car.

I smiled as I shut the car off, and stuck my keys in my pocket before turning to face Bella. She grinned sleepily, and laid her head on my chest. I held her close, and chuckled softly. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and I kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to name our first son?"

"Edward."

Well. That was surprising.

"How about our first daughter?"

"Mmm ... how 'bout Teacup?"

I couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled from my throat. My whole body shook with the force of it, and because I was holding Bella so tightly, so closely, she shook, too. She pealed one eye open to glare at me. I grinned, biting back the laughter that wanted so desperately to break free.

"I hate you," she announced. My grin only grew, and I was sure my eyes were sparkling with amusement. I kissed her forehead softly, and the glare slowly melted from her expression as I held her close.

"I _love_ you," I countered, and she finally smiled. "Now, put on the hood to your suit, and let's go see our new home."

The smile that graced her perfect, sleepy lips only grew as I helped her into the sun-suit she'd so carelessly thrown into the back of the car once we'd climbed inside. I took her hand in mine, and we climbed, together, from the car.

Bella strained against my grip, trying to run toward the building. I chuckled, and towed her toward the trunk of the Volvo. "Patience, love. We have to grab our bags first."

She pouted, and began to dance back and forth on the warm asphalt. "Later, Edward! I want to '_see_' the house! Please, please, _pretty please_!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and as I shrugged, allowing her to win, I realized that I had laughed more in the last day than I had in a long time. Maybe it was the high from the fact that Bella and I were starting a new life together, or maybe it was happiness that still lingered from the news that we had been given only hours before.

Maybe, though ... maybe it was just because I loved the woman in my arms more than anything, and that _she_ was the one that made me happy. Her smiles made me happy. Her soft laugh, and her beautiful eyes made me happy._ She_ made me happy. Everything about her was so beautiful! And she was mine, in the same way that I was hers.

It was staggering. It was beautiful.

And as we walked, together, into the building that was our home ... I was ... _happy_.

**_5:00 PM_** - _Bella POV_

The wood floors were so soft under my bare feet, and the walls were cool to the touch as I let my fingers dance over them. I smiled, and I walked slowly through the one bedroom apartment that Edward and I called ours.

It was beautiful, really. The soft curtains flowed through my fingers as I traced the outline of the large, picture window in the living room. It almost completely took up the front wall, and, I was sure, flooded the house with warm sunlight.

I smiled, and padded across the floor through the rounded opening that led to the kitchen. Edward followed right behind me, holding my hand and smiling against the soft skin of my neck as I explored.

The kitchen, as all apartments did, had come with only the most necessary items — a stove, a dishwasher, and a refrigerator. There was a tiny table with two chairs in the corner, and in another, a wooden rack that held dry foods. The cupboards already held plates and pots and pans, and the drawers held silverware.

The bathroom was very small. A single, stand up shower and a sink decorated one wall, and the other sported a toilet and a towel rack. Edward pointed out that the walls were pure white, and that the shower curtain was a light green and decorated with gently twisting vines and leaves. I was sure it was very beautiful. I smiled, realizing that, one day, I would be able to see it.

"And this is our bedroom," Edward murmured quietly, his lips right up against my ear. I smiled, and briefly wondered if he had already gotten a bed. But then my bare feet hit into the soft mattress that decorated the floor, and I burst into happy laughter.

"An air mattress, Edward!? Oh, I love you!"

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. My body shook in his embrace as his gentle chuckles turned to full laughter. Soon, I was laughing with him from the irony of it all.

"I thought you would like that. Besides, a bed is one thing I didn't want to pick out without you. It needs to be one hundred percent Bella approved, too."

And then he grinned and pressed his lips to my soft neck.

"Want to help me test it out?"

My heart began to beat hard in my chest, and I was sure that my cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Edward confirmed my assumption as he turned me around in his embrace.

"Your cheeks are the most delicious shade of red right now," he murmured, and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I melted in his arms, and allowed him to love me in the most intimate of ways. Every touch, every kiss, made me feel so alive. The blood raced through my veins, hot and fast, as I quickly reached the peak that I'd only ever experienced with Edward. He held me afterwards as I shook in his arms. My whole body seemed to have turned to jelly. And the fact that he never seemed to stop touching me didn't help in the least! His hands were everywhere. He gently brushed them up and down my arms, and let his fingers dance soothingly across my collarbone. His lips kept coming back to tease mine, and in that moment, I felt more loved than I ever had.

"Mmm ... " I breathed, smiling as I hummed in content. I could feel Edward smiling against my lips as he pulled my flushed, naked body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his warm, bare chest. "I love you," I whispered, and he kissed me again.

"I love you more."

I grinned, and bit my lip to hold in my chuckles of amusement. "Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"So."

"Not."

"Edward! We're fighting like children! And besides, we both know that _I_ love _you_ more. You can't deny it."

He grinned against the soft skin of my shoulder. When he spoke, his words and the vibrations of his mouth against my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, really? Shall I show you how much I love you?"

I just nodded my head, too dizzy, too completely possessed by the man before me to respond.

He gently kissed my shoulder, and then he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up my neck. I shivered from the sensations, and as his lips began to trail toward my lips, I turned, eager to meet his with my own. But he chuckled.

"Nuh uh," he whispered, almost as if he was rebuking a child. "Not yet."

"Edward," I breathed, and though I'd meant to sound firm, I was sure it came out as more of a gasp as he moved to take the lobe of my ear between his teeth.

"I love your soft gasps," he whispered, and he sucked gently on the sensitive skin that was still revealed to him. "I love your lips. I love your tiny hands, that reach out to help everyone around them. I love your cute toes," he whispered, and I giggled as he kissed each one. He stretched up once more before taking my face very tenderly into his hands. I knew, without having to see, that he was staring directly into my eyes. "I love your beautiful eyes, and how they see everything, yet at the same time see nothing. I love your cute little nose," he said, and he kissed it. "I love your beautiful, kind, sharing heart. I love how you think nothing of yourself, and how you're always thinking of others. I love how you would give everything that made _you_ happy simply to make someone _else_ happy. You are beautiful, Isabella, and I love you more than _anything_."

I hadn't realized that I'd been crying until Edward took my tenderly into his arms. He kissed my tears away, and I grasped myself closer to him. I knew that no words I could possibly say would be able to affect him the same way that he had affected me. So instead, I said nothing, and showed him with my actions and my tears as he slowly, gently, made love to me once more.

"I love you," I finally managed to gasp, and I let my eyes flutter closed as he brought me into a whole new world.

**_7:45 PM_** - _Edward POV_

I smiled, and held Bella closer than ever. She wiggled in my grasp, though, and giggled before leaning up to kiss me softly.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked quietly, and she nodded without saying a word. I stood from the bed — er ... air mattress — and reached out a hand to help Bella up, too. She smiled, and pressed her soft, warm body to mine for one brief moment before frowning.

"Um ... Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, and I smiled as I pulled on my jeans without even bothering with boxers.

"We ... um ... never brought our bags in, huh?"

I paused, and then grinned, letting my greedy eyes rake over Bella's beautiful body once more.

"No, but I happen to like you without clothing. How about we stay like this forever?"

She frowned, but I could tell she was trying to hold back a grin by the way she bit her lip. "I like that idea, too. But I don't like the idea of any other girl seeing you before I do. Dress, mister."

I laughed, and pulled a T-shirt on over my head. "Already done. And ... " I moved closer, until Bella was in my arms once more. She simply had her panties and a bra on — the shirt she was holding dropped from her shaking hands as I moved closer to her. "And I don't like the idea of any other man seeing you, _ever_. You're _mine_, and I'm not sharing."

She shivered in my arms, and her eyes fluttered closed once more. I grinned, and pecked her on the cheek before stepping back.

"I'll be right back, love. Let me run and grab our bags while you get ready. I don't want you outside without a sweater on."

She nodded, and staggered forward a step, unsteady. I grinned wider, and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Sit, please, before you hurt yourself."

She managed a glare through her dazed state, but sat down as I'd asked. I chuckled to myself as I walked out to the car. I reached into the pocket of my wrinkled jeans, and pulled out the keys. I grabbed the bags from the back seat, and then relocked the doors after popping the trunk. I was rather proud of myself, actually. I'd managed to grab every single bag in one trip.

As I was heading back inside, though, I heard the soft ringing of a cellphone. I knew it wasn't mine — I didn't have that ring-tone — so I reached into Bella's bag to grab her's out. I grinned as I remembered giving it to her. She hadn't even put up a fight! It was staggering, actually.

I flipped the phone open, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

I had expected it to be Alice, or Charlie. Maybe even my mother.

But I didn't expect it to be _her_.

_"Bella?"_

I stiffened as _her_voice washed over me, and my duffel bag fell to the ground before I even noticed. I froze, and my heart stopped beating in that moment.

"Renee," I hissed, and I clenched my hand tightly around the phone. "What do you want? To hurt Bella again? I'm sorry, but I won't allow that to happen. _Ever again_."

_"I simply want to talk to my daughter. And you have no right to tell me that I can't!"_

"Like hell I don't," I growled. "She's my _wife_. I _will not _let you hurt her like you hurt her before. She's _happy_ now, Renee. She doesn't need you coming back into her life and screwing everything up. Please, just ... let her go. You were never there for her before. Why ... why _now_? Why now, when she's so happy? Why not before? Why not fifteen years ago? _Why did you leave in the first place_?"

There was a long pause, and when Renee spoke again, I very nearly wished I could take my words back.

_"I was scared."_

But I didn't. Instead, I spoke softly, and whispered the words that I was sure, if anything, would make Renee understand.

"I was scared, too. So scared, Renee ... you have _no_ idea. And I won't lie and say I haven't made mistakes. My stupidity nearly cost Bella her life! But I _stayed_, and that meant more to her than anything. Even if I disagreed, even though I though she would be better off if I left, I stayed ... because she wanted me to. As unfathomable as it is, _she wants me_! She wants me by her side. And as long as it makes her happy — as long as _I_ make her happy — I'll stay. And ... and you should have, too."

_"Edward ... "_

But I couldn't allow her to continue.

"I have to go now. Bella's waiting for me, and I don't want to worry her. I ... I'll talk to her. If she wants to talk to you, I'll have her call. But please, don't call back." I paused, frowning. "How did you get this number, anyway?"

Renee paused on the other end, and she sighed deeply. My heart ached for her. I knew that, though the things she had done were horrible, _she_ wasn't horrible. But eventually, she spoke, and I was pulled from my thoughts. _"I called Charlie, and he gave me her number. I have to admit, you're a hell of a lot more polite than he is."_ She paused, and laughed bitterly, though still sadly. _"I had to very nearly threaten him to get thus number. And ... I understand. I won't call back. But _please_, talk to Bella. I just ... want to hear her voice."_

I smiled sadly.

"I will. Goodbye, Renee."

_"Goodbye, Edward."_

I clicked the 'end' button, and stared at the phone for a few brief moments. But then a beauitful, happy voice broke me from my thoughts, and I smiled.

"Hurry up, Edward! I'm cold standing here in just my undies!"

I looked up, grinning brightly, to see Bella's head sticking out the door. I laughed, and grabbed my duffel bag off of the ground before running to her. I stuffed her phone back into her purse, and entered _our home_. I dropped all the bags on the kitchen floor, and swung Bella up into my arms.

"And we can't have that, now can we?" I asked, and then I kissed her. She giggled, and brushed her tiny body against mine. I groaned, but she giggled and pulled away.

"Not now, Edward! I want to take that walk you promised me. Where are we going?"

She looked so innocent, and yet so beautiful, as she stood in the middle of the bright kitchen. And as I watched the happiness dance in her eyes, I knew I couldn't mention the phone call I'd just shared with her mother. Not now. Not when she was so completely happy.

So instead, I handed her the duffel that I knew was hers. She danced out of the room with it, and just a few moments later, danced back in. I laughed.

"You're going to trip if you keep bouncing around like that."

"Oh, shush, Edward. Don't ruin my moment. And you never did tell me — where are we going?"

I grabbed her hand in mine, and tugged a sweater on over her head. The sweater was mine, and much too large for her. But I liked it one her. It claimed her as mine in a material way.

"I'm going to give you a tour of the college, love. Classes are running right now, so there's barely anyone roaming around. It's a perfect time to show you where we're going to build our futures."

She smiled brightly at me, though her cheeks flushed a deep red. I chuckled, and kissed her softly. "Ready?"

"Is it dark enough for me?"

I nodded, remembering the blanket of darkness that I'd stood under only moments before. "Yes. Now, if you're ready ... "

She squealed happily, and tugged me out of thr door. I caught her around the waist, and spun her in circles as we laughed together.

When we were still, though, she stumbled into my embrace, and smiled as she hummed in contentment.

"I love you," she said, and I smiled as I buried my head in her hair.

"I love you, too."

In that moment, my world was perfect.

But at the same time, I was so blissfully unaware of how soon it come crashing down around me.

* * *

Wow. Foreshadowing much? Lol. Yes, drama is about to come back. Big time! Also! Within the next chapter or so, where _will be a time skip_! While I think the idea of seeing Bella and Edward in college ... I can't do it well. I have never gone to college, so I would just be dragging it out, and I believe that woudl ruin the story. You'll like my other ideas better, anyway, I promise!

**NOTE**: Is this getting boring? I won't change my outline no matter what; I simply want to know what you guys think. It this getting stupid/boring?

_See you on THURSDAY! ... maybe!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Hey, Mom? It's ... it's me."

__

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 37!_

* * *


	37. Perfect Lies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

— **IMPORTANT NOTE** —

If you **_did not _**get the sneak peak, it's because you reviewed after I left tghe library yesterday. I only have a few minutes now, and I figured you'd like a while chapter better than a sneak peak. ENJOY and I'M SORRY if you didn't get the sneak peak!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Seven_**

**_Previously_** ...

_"Is it dark enough for me?"_

_I nodded, remembering the blanket of darkness that I'd stood under only moments before. "Yes. Now, if you're ready ... "_

_She squealed happily, and tugged me out of the door. I caught her around the waist, and spun her in circles as we laughed together._

_When we were still, though, she stumbled into my embrace, and smiled as she hummed in contentment._

_"I love you," she said, and I smiled as I buried my head in her hair._

_"I love you, too."_

_In that moment, my world was perfect._

_But at the same time, I was so blissfully unaware of how soon it come crashing down around me._

**_August 18th, Monday - 9:55 PM_** _- Bella POV_

I was almost literally bouncing around as Edward led me slowly across Dartmouth's campus. It was huge! We'd been walking for nearly two hours now, and hadn't even been through half of it! We couldn't, of course, see the classrooms yet, as they were all occupied. But we went to the library, and Edward showed me to the braille section. He sat with me for over twenty minutes while I squealed happily. Then, he'd had the patience to fill out the paperwork for me to get the card. And _then _he had decided he would carry my books for me. Perfect gentleman, much?

God, how I loved him!

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

I was sure I was smiling like an idiot. I didn't much care. I was happy. So what if I was smiling?

"Are you hungry? We're at the food court."

I shrugged, and bit my lip. Honestly? I was famished! Between walking for hours, and my earlier ... erm ... _activities _with Edward, I was starving. So I nodded, and Edward grabbed my hand once more. "And what would you like, my Bella?" he asked, and my legs turned to jelly as his possession, in the form of words, washed over me.

"Um ... food. Doesn't matter what," I answered, trying to sound casual. Edward chuckled lightly, though, as I wobbled forward. He ran to catch up with me, and I leaned into him. "How about ... tacos?" I asked finally asked breathlessly, just to distract him and his silly, wandering hands.

He grinned against the soft skin of my neck as he spread soft kisses up and down ym jaw. "I'll see what I can do, my princess."

Could he _get_ anymore perfect?

In the end, Edward found tacos quite easily, and we ended up sitting in the foot court until one set of classes ended and another began. People swarmed the small area, and for a long, long moment, my world was filled with voices and invisible people. I could hear them, but not _see_them. It frightened me a little, actually. I'd never been around this many people before in my life! But it was a good kind of scared. My body shook with both excitement and fear as I realized, in the midst of it all, that _one day I would be able to see all the people surrounding me_.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Edward murmured, pulling me close even though the concrete sidewalks were almost empty now.

"How soon?" I murmured. "How soon ... can we look into the surgery?"

Edward knew what I was asking without me even having to explain. That was another thing he was perfect at! Reading me.

But when he spoke, his voice was very soft and loving.

"As soon as you want," he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder as he lifted me gently off of my chair to sit me in his lap. "However, we can't actually _have_ the surgery until winter or summer break. You need some time to recover, the doctor said. A few weeks, at the least."

I nodded, smiling.

_We_.

The way Edward had spoken reassured me in a simple, and yet undeniable way, that he would be by my side through the whole thing. I knew it would be terrifying. But it would be worth it when I saw my angel's face.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, my words completely random but true in every single, possible way.

He kissed me softly, and swept me into his arms before sitting me softly on the ground. I wobbled for a few seconds, smiling as Edward snaked an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Silly Bella," he murmured, and he caught my hand in his, and we began to walk again. We walked from one end of the campus to the other, stopping inside a few buildings for Edward to explain where we were at. At one point, when he showed me where I would be going for my one class without him, he began to whisper reassurances in my ear.

"I'll walk you to class, and I promise I'll be here as soon as you get out. Will you be all right?"

I grinned, and nodded. "I lived without you for over seventeen years, Edward. I'll be fine!"

I expected Edward to laugh. But he didn't. Instead, he held me closer than ever, and breathed out deeply. The sorrow was clear in his voice, and ancient anguished painted every word he spoke. "I wish I had never had to experience life without you by my side, my love."

I smiled, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We have no control over the past," I whispered. "But we _do_ have control over our future. And I promise that not a day will go by that we can't hold each other. You promised me forever, remember?"

"I do remember," he agreed quietly, and as we began to walk forward, hand in hand, it seemed as though nothing more needed to be said. A silence that was completely comfortable set over us, and I smiled as we began to walk home.

Edward opened the door for me, and as soon as we were inside, I took his hand and tugged him toward our bedroom. I was exhausted, and I didn't want to sleep anywhere but in his arms. He smiled, and kissed me before silently following me into our bedroom. He simply stripped down to his boxers while I threw on a soft, lacy nightgown. And even as we lay down together, the silence lingered.

I had nothing more to say, because Edward knew I loved him, and would love him forever.

And that was all that mattered.

**_August 19th, Tuesday - 1:13 PM_** _- Edward POV_

I wasn't surprised that, after walking the campus for over four hours, we would sleep in. But when I turned over in bed and stared at the alarm clock, my eyes flew open wide.

Oh, shoot! Wow, it was late!

I sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it. My head began to spin, and I groaned before dropping my head into my hands. Bella, beside me, began to stir, and I smiled through the waves of dizziness that kept assaulting me. I turned to see her grinned sleepily at me.

"Good morning," she breathed, smacking her lips together a few times before rolling over and burying her head in the pillow.

"Afternoon, love," I said, smirking. "It's afternoon."

Now it was Bella's turn to sit up so fast that her head began to spin.

"Oh, shoot! Wow, it's late!" she exclaimed, echoing my previous thoughts. I grinned, and kissed her on the cheek before rising from the air mattress.

"Wake up a moment, all right? I'm going to go take a shower. We don't have classes today - relax a little. Have something to eat, and then we can go back to the library if you want, or I could read a book to you."

She smiled softly, and I very tenderly kissed each of her eyelids before standing to my feet.

"Love you," she mumbled, and she landed back on the bed with a smile gracing her lips. I laughed, and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Nothing could ruin my morning! It was perfect. I was so happy. Was it possible to be this happy without having everything come crashing down? I hoped so. And yet, as I climbed into the shower, I couldn't help but feel that the happiness that surrounded me would soon come crashing down around me, leaving my world in rubble.

_**(**- Bella POV - **)**_

I yawned, and groaned deeply. I didn't want to move from the wonderfully warm bed that surrounded me. And yet at the same time, my stomach began to rumble and my my cellphone rang. Could this morning get any worse? The only high point of it so far was hearing Edward's soft voice.

I stumbled from bed and blindly — duh — followed the sound of the annoying ringtone that let me know before I'd even answered that it was Charlie calling.

"Mmm ... 'ello?"

There was a chuckle on the other end, and the sound made me smile.

_"You sound like you just woke up,"_ Charlie observed, and I grinned, flopping back onto the air mattress and sighed deeply.

"I did."

_"Oh_._"_

Charlie fell silent for several moments, and I grinned. Neither one of us had ever been very good at talking on the phone. Usually our phone conversations consisted of a lot of silence and a lot of awkward questions. This morning, though, Charlie decided to try something new — he decided to throw in some awkward declarations of feeling.

_"I miss ya, Bells. The food around here sucks when you're gone. And it's so silent. This house has always been filled with your happy laughter, and your smiling face. And now all that's left are memories."_

I smiled sadly, and gripped the phone tighter.

"Edward and I will be home for Thanksgiving break, and then Winter break."

_"It's not the same."_

The sadness that had creeped into my smile began to fill my eyes with tears. "I know, Daddy. But I can't be your little girl anymore. I grew up."

_"Well, stop growing,"_ Charlie grouched, and I knew he was frowning like he always did when he was annoyed. _"That was the one thing you always did too damn fast. It just seems like I missed your whole childhood, even though I know I was beside you every step of the way."_ He paused, and sighed. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. _"Promise you'll come visit your old man soon?"_

I grinned then, laughing softly. "I promise, Dad. As soon as I can. Classes start tomorrow! Can you believe that?"

_"Hardly. How's Edward treating you?"_

Our conversation went on for a long while, until I heard the water in the bathroom shut off. "I have to go, Daddy. Edward just got out of the shower, and I think I'm going to make him take me to breakfast this morning. Er ... " I paused, rememebring that Edward had told me it was already afternoon. "I'm going to make him take me to_ lunch_ this _afternoon_. I don't think we have any food in the house except for crackers and dry cereal."

Charlie laughed, and said a quick goodbye. I smiled as I pressed the bright red 'end' button. But my smile slipped as the annoying monotone voice announced that I had three missed calls. I sighed, and scrolled down to my recent calls.

_Jake_, the voice, which was an extra feature for blind people, announced.

I grinned. He probably wanted to inform me of yet another momentous occasion — perhaps Sarah had burped this time, or laughed. That little girl really did have Jacob wrapped around her tiny finger.

I deleted the alert, making a mental note to call him after breakfast. I scrolled down to the next one.

_Charlie_.

He'd called last night, while we were out. I deleted the alert, as I'd just talked to him and I knew he was fine.

The next one announced _Monday, 1:12 PM_ — someone had called while Edward and I were on the plane. I vaguely remembered having turned the phone off before getting on the plane, and forgetting to turn it back on until somewhere close to New York. I shrugged, and clicked _more details_.

The name that was spoken next, though, sent a shiver of fright down my spine.

_Renee_.

"Bella?"

I couldn't turn around. I could barely even move. I was immobile.

"Bella? Bella, love, answer me. Are you all right? C'mon, Bella ... "

I turned around, and though my blind eyes couldn't _see_ the man before me, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"What's wrong, Bella? Please tell me," he begged softly, his hand moving up to softly cup my face. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. What has your beautiful eyes so filled with fear?"

I let the cellphone drop from my numb hands before leaning forward. I let Edward wrap his arms around me, and I reveled in the comfort his embrace offered. I shivered, though, as _her_ name danced across my mind once more, leaving in its tracks nothing but pain and fear.

"Renee," I gasped, and Edward stiffened. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands, and clenched my eyes shut tightly. I knew I was shaking. So what? It hurt. It hurt so badly. How could someone who had hurt me so much think she could simply become a part of my life again? All she was doing was causing me more pain and ripping apart the life I'd so carefully created for myself over the years. "Renee called," I whispered, and Edward buried his head in my hair. He spoke softly; so softly that I could barely hear his words.

But I _did_ hear them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was going to tell you. Please don't be angry with me."

His word didn't make any sense to me, but it was hard to place _why_through the fear-filled haze that had set over me. So insetad of trying to piece together the jumbled bits of suspicion that were floating around in my mind, I gasped out the words that would bring me peace of mind.

"H-how did you k-know?"

He stiffened again, and it was then that I knew something was wrong. Was he keeping something from me? Had Renee called more than once, and he had deleted the alerts, so I wouldn't see them? The fear in my mind began to turn to panic.

"Edward? How?"

"You mean you didn't look at the call history?"

His words were quiet, cautious. I shook my head, more confused now than ever. "I looked at the missed calls log. S-she called while we ... while we were on the plane."

Edward fell silent, and I pulled away from him, my eyes growing wide as i finally understood his words. "She ... she called!? And you answered?"

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered, resting his forehead against my shoulder, his hand reaching out to grap mine. "I was going to tell you. But ... you were ... you _are_ so happy! I didn't want to ruin that. I would have told you."

I bit my lip, feeling irrationally angry. He hadn't told me! Did he honestly think I was that weak? But though I was angry, my words were quiet, anguished. "But ... but _would_ you have?"

He didn't speak, and all the anger that I had been holding back came rushing forward. "I'm not that weak, Edward! Yes, she hurt me! Every time she calls, she hurts me again. But I'm not a little girl anymore, and I don't want to be treated like one! You should have told me! _I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together._Do you remember those words, Edward? They're the ones you whispered to me when we were married. _Together_, Edward. We're supposed to do this together!"

His head was resting on my chest now, and his hands were gripping mine tightly.

"Please don't me mad, Bella," he whispered, and it was then that I felt the warm tears sliding down face. But instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of anger. "Please don't be mad at me. I only kept Renee's call a secret from you because I wanted to _protect_ you!"

It was very had, as he continued to shake in my arms, to reject him.

But I did.

"I don't need to be protected," I whispered, and I pulled myself roughly away from the only man I would love for the rest of my life. I grabbed my cellphone, and furiously wiped at the tears that were sliding down my cheeks.

I knew I couldn't run far. Where could I go while the sun was shining so brightly? I ran from the front door, though, and slid down the wall that laid right outside our apartment. The sun couldn't hurt me in here, I knew, and I knew that Edward wouldn't follow me. He knew I was angry — as irrational as my anger was — and he knew I needed space.

I fumbled with the phone in my hands as I fought against the tears of anger that were sliding hot and fast down my cheeks. I was being stupid! Why was I crying? Why was I _angry_? So what if Edward had kept a secret from me? He had the right ... right? But this ... this was different! So Renee had abandoned me as a little girl, and she'd hurt me time and time again. But so what? Edward always told me _everything_.

I sighed, realizing suddenly that I wasn't angry at Edward because he hadn't hadn't told me about Renee calling.

Instead, I was angry because I knew he didn't believe I was strong enough to handle the pain. He treated me like I was glass, like I would break down any second.

I was stronger than that! I _knew_ I was!

...

But if I was, then why was I sitting here, shaking, with tears of _fear_ rolling hard and fast down my cheeks?

I shook my head violently, and sniffled deeply before grabbing the phone into my trembling hands once more.

I _was _strong enough. I _knew_ was.

I dialed quickly, knowing the number by heart even though I had never called it before.

The voice that answered was painfully soft, and sweet.

_"Hello? Hello?"_

I drew in a deep, shaking breath.

"Hi, mom. It's ... it's me."

_"Bella! Oh, Bella! My baby girl! How are you?"_

"It hurts, mom," I whispered, knowing that the words I was about to speak would, in turn, hurt my mother. "Every time you call, it hurts. When I hear your name, or think of you, _it hurts_. Everytime you call, I'm reminded of all the years you weren't there for me. I remember the times that I tried so desperately to remember you, and the times when I tried so desperately to believe you'd never existed. I ... I can't do this. I want to be strong, but I'm not strong enough for _this_. I _am_ strong enough, though, to to say this: Please ... don't call anymore. I can't ... if anymore pieces are ripped so painfully from my world, it's going to come crashing down. I want to _live_, mom. I want to live with Edward, and with Charlie. With the people who love me, the people who have always been there for me."

_"Bella ... "_

I could hear the pain, and the tears that I knew Renee was crying. And though her pain, in turn, hurt _me_, it didn't cause me enough sorrow to take back the words I'd already whispered.

"I'll call again, mom. I promise. Sometime ... in the future. But the pain is still too fresh, and I need to adjust, to heal. Maybe ... one day, you can be my mother again. But that day isn't today."

_"Bella ... Bella, I love you, baby."_

I began to cry again, and this time there was no trace of anger in the tears I cried. "I know, mommy. And maybe one day I can love you again, too."

There was a long silence on the other end, interrupted only by the soft sobs of my mother.

_"I'm sorry, baby. I know I can never say those words enough. I know nothing I ever say or do will make up for the years I wasn't there for you. But maybe one day, maybe when you learn to love me again, you can forgive me, too. I'm sorry. I ... I love you. Always remember that. And ... goodbye."_

I smiled sadly. "Goodbye," I whispered, and I didn't even wait for an answer. I pressed the 'end' button, and let the phone slip through my trembling hands.

Only one thought ran through my head.

_Edward was right_.

...

_I wasn't strong enough_.

"Edward," I whimpered, and in that moment, I needed nothing more than to be in his arms. And almost as if he was listening to my thoughts, he was suddenly _there_, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm n-not mad at you. I l-love you. I love you so much."

He smiled against my skin, and moved until I was sitting in his lap. It briefly occured to me that we were sitting in the middle of the apartment building hall, probably making a scene. But I didn't care. It didn't matter.

"I love you, too, my Bella. And you're forgiven. Forgive me?"

I smiled.

"Always."

Because the man holding me, and our life together, was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

So. I know Bella might have come off as a little harsh, but really, she _had_ to do it. Also! I know a lot of you hate Renee in this story. But like Bella said in the main books, Renee is like a child. If something hurt or scared her, in her mind, the only thing to do was leave. I will go more into Renee's feelings soon.

**NOTE**: _( SIGH ) _I'm trying to get back to my every-other-day updating schedule, but it's hard. I finish one chapter, and the day I finish it, I put it up — but that's still every third day! I know you guys hate waiting, and I know that soon the cliffhangers will be back. SO! I'm very sorry. Please don't hate me! And please keep reviewing. I know a lot of people have stopped reviewing because of the gap between updates, but those of you who have stuck around are awesome! You keep me writing even though, lately, I just feel like crawling into a hole and whimpering pathetically.

_See you on SUNDAY! ... maybe!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Edward ... I'm scared. Please don't leave me!"

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 38!

* * *


	38. The First Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Eight_**

**_Previously_** ...

_Only one thought ran through my head._

Edward was right_._

_..._

I wasn't strong enough_._

_"Edward," I whimpered, and in that moment, I needed nothing more than to be in his arms. And almost as if he was listening to my thoughts, he was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly._

_"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm n-not mad at you. I l-love you. I love you so much."_

_He smiled against my skin, and moved until I was sitting in his lap. It briefly occurred to me that we were sitting in the middle of the apartment building hall, probably making a scene. But I didn't care. It didn't matter._

_"I love you, too, my Bella. And you're forgiven. Forgive me?"_

_I smiled._

_"Always."_

_Because the man holding me, and our life together, was the only thing that mattered._

**_August 20th, Wednesday - 8:20 PM_** _- Edward POV_

She was honestly beautiful, inside and out. _I_ was the one who had messed up. _I_ was the one who had hurt her, who had kept the truth from her. And yet _she _had been the one crying, begging for my forgiveness, though she'd done nothing wrong.

I sighed, and smiled sadly as I very gently brushed my fingertips against Bella's soft skin. She was sleeping beside me, completely serene as she dreamed on. Her face was calm, and there was a tiny smile playing on her lips as she sighed in complete contentment. And, as I watched her so immersed in the dreams that made her so happy, I briefly wondered if it was _me_ that she dreamed about.

I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply of her heavenly scent.

It was strange, really, to be sleeping during the daytime. But I might as well start now — because I knew that a life with Bella meant a life of darkness. I wasn't bitter about it, though — instead, I was excited about spending forever in the darkness that was only lit up by the light of love that shone so brilliantly from my Bella.

"Mmm ... Edward ... "

I grinned, and pressed my lips softly to Bella's cheek. She grinned, too, and I knew that she wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Are you awake?" I murmured softly, and I brushed my fingers gently across her cheek. The warm heat that pooled beneath my hand was the only answer I needed. I chuckled, and kissed Bella softly before sitting up.

"We have to go to class soon," I reminded her softly, and she nodded, a small, nervous smile playing on her lips.

"You'll stay by my side, right?" she asked, and I knew that she questioned my promises not because she didn't believe me, but simply because she was nervous. In the same way, I knew she was so dependant on me because of the fear she harbored, and not because she couldn't stand on her own. But her fear was understandable — she'd never gone to school, and she'd never interacted with many people her own age — much less hundreds at a time! _Of course_ she would be scared. Terrified, even.

"I promise," I whispered once more, and she smiled as she sat up beside me. She folded herself gracefully into my embrace, and I smiled as I rocked us back and forth slowly. Eventually, though, I sighed. Bella turned to me curiously.

"What's wrong?"

I kissed her forehead, reassuring her through my actions rather than words.

"Our first class is at nine. We need to shower and grab something to eat before going." I paused, and she nodded. Neither of us moved, though. How pathetic was the fact that I couldn't bare to tear myself from her side? But then I smiled, realizing that I didn't have to. "Want to help me conserve water?"

She turned to me, an eyebrow raised. Obviously she understood the meaning of my words. She grinned, and stood from our bed — er ... air mattress — before holding out her hand. I was preoccupied, though, by the way her soft, silk nightgown flowed over her every curve. But then I quickly realized that the sooner we got into the shower, the sooner I could _really_ see her. I took the hand she offered, and kissed her fleetingly on the lips.

"That was simply a hint of what's to come," I whispered, and she shivered in my arms as her eyes fluttered closed.

..._ a hint of what is to come_ ... _in our lives_ ...

**_9:00 PM_** _- Bella POV_

I pressed myself tightly to Edward's side as the voices rang all around me. I didn't _like_ feeling so dependant! But Edward was honestly the only anchor I had in this world of insanity that we call college. Why did I agree to this again? Four years of sharing tiny, stuffy rooms with anywhere between twenty and forty people at a time? It was pure torture, I tell you. Torture.

I could feel Edward's body shaking as he tried in desperately to hold his laughter in. I turned to glare at him, and that seemed to be his undoing. He chuckled deeply, and try as I might, I couldn't be mad at such a perfect man. Even his laugh was perfect!

"Shut up," I grumbled, and he muffled his chuckles before grasping my hand tighter in his. We entered the classroom that our our first class — Advanced Mathematics — was held in. Edward led me gently to a seat in the back of the room, and I thanked him with a small smile. He kissed me on the lips quickly before hauling his desk — loudly, I might add — to where it was sitting only a few inches away from mine.

And then the teacher entered the room.

I clasped my hands together tightly, and bit my lip.

"Welcome to Dartmouth!" he greeted us. I smiled half heartidly, and shifted in my seat, wishing desperatly, once more, that I could see the eyes that scanned the classroom now. "Today, we're going to go over the basics of this class. If you've been accepted into this college, your Math skills should be up to par. If you cheated your way in, go home now. I have no time nor patience for those who can't keep up. This is _Advanced Mathematics_, people. That means _if you got in here_, you _have_ to be smart. Thankfully, a lot of you actually _are_smart. If you weren't, I would be teaching five-year-olds how to add."

The whole class chuckled, and I grinned.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Professor Jackson. Call me such. I do not wish to be called Jackson, or Jack, or sir, or ... or '_dude_'. I _despise _dude. If you ever say _dude _in my class, I will flunk you. Are we clear?"

A chorus of 'yes, sir' rang through the room.

Professor Jackson sighed, and tapped what I assumed was a ruler against his desk.

"What did I just tell you?"

The whole class chuckled once more, but then corrected themselves. I sat silently in the back, unwilling to speak. Edward reached out, and his warm hand clasped mine. And just like that, with just a simple, single touch, I felt better. I felt whole, and my world seemed to brighten beautifully. I grinned at Edward, and his thumb softly caressed my knuckles.

"Calm down, love," he whispered. "Don't be nervous. You're amazing. You're so very smart. You're going to do great."

I smiled again, but didn't respond.

I felt his hand leave mine, and then squeeze my thigh in a gentle, calming manner.

But I couldn't, try as I may, pass up the chance to tease him.

"Insatiable."

"_Irresistible_," he shot back, and I pressed a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles.

"Cocky."

"Beautiful."

"Perf—"

"Pay attention, Cullen! The both of you!" Professor Jackson yelled, slamming his ruler against the desk loudly. I jumped, and pulled away from Edward. I hadn't realized that, as we were speaking, we had slowly drifted closer to one another. I blushed a deep, dark red, and groaned as I heard Edward's soft laughter beside me. "And now that Cullen and Cullen have decided to grace us with their attention, we will move on to ... "

I sighed, and dropped my head into my hands. I followed along with what Professor Jackson was illustrating on the board by referring to the braille papers that had previously been printed for me. They followed the brief lesson perfectly, and I wondered silently if Professor Jackson had taken the time to make them himself.

I smiled, and as Edward reached over once more to capture my hand in his, I realized that maybe, just maybe ... this college thing would be so bad after all.

**_4:15 AM_**

Actually, take that back about this 'not being as bad as I thought it would'. It was _worse_. A million times so. My Biology teacher hated us all, and had _already _given us homework. Likewise, our Literature teacher had decided that we all had only two weeks to prepare an oral, biographical presentation. I was sure that within the week, the Dartmouth administrators would begin to regret their decision in allowing me into their college. It was going to be a complete disaster, and —

"Pair into teams and write a report about the second World War, and it's affects on how the way we live our lives was changed," Professor Kincaid, our History teacher, said in a dull, monotone voice. "I would also like for you to read chapters two through three in your books. There will be a small quiz on Friday, just so I can draw out those of you who I know are going to fail this class. Better I drop you now than later ... "

I gulped, and Edward chuckled softly. The bell rang then, and I heard the scraping of chairs on the floor, and Professor Kincaid as she shouted, trying to be heard over the rustling of papers and the excited voices all around me.

"Your report is due by next Friday, people! Do _not _put it off until the last moment! If you hand in a pirated essay off of the Internet, you will receive a failing grade!"

I was sure half of the class hadn't heard her, nor cared to hear her. But _I _had. I was sure my face paled, because I felt Edward's encouraging grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," he whispered softly, sweetly, and he captured my hand in his as we slowly walked from the white-walled room.

I smiled, but as we began to walk down the noisy halls, my smile slipped. I remembered suddenly that, though I hated our History class, I hated nothing more than not having Edward by my side, and I would rather endure a lifetime in our History class than be separated from him for the single hour that I knew was shining on the horizon.

I bit my lip, and I could feel tears of frustration pooling in my eyes. I was stronger than this! But I knew it wasn't a matter of strength. I wasn't afraid of being away from Edward so much as I was afraid of being alone, and blind, in a world that was constantly moving. It scared me.

I could feel Edward's concerned gaze on me, so I smiled and tugged him along.

"C'mon! Hurry up," I said quickly, to hide the way my voice shook. "_Someone _scheduled my classes so that I barely had time to breathe in between them, and that same someone promised me he would walk me to class."

Edward pressed his lips against my forehead, and I could feel him smiling.

"I did, didn't I? Well, in my defense, I had to. We only have so many hours of darkness to work with. Oh, well. Come on. We should get going."

I finally smiled, _a real smile_. And though I was still worried, the fear I felt about being alone was held back in the presence of so much love. Edward was holding me so softly, so tightly, as we walked along.

But then we were standing in front of the door of my Creative Writing class, and my heart began to thump painfully in my chest.

Edward stepped away from me, and as his warm hands left mine, all of the fear that had been held back in his presence came crashing back.

I could feel the tears of fear surfacing once more.

"Edward ... I'm scared. Please don't leave me," I begged him quietly, and he sighed sadly.

"I _have_ to Bella. But it's only for one hour. Everything will be fine," he murmured encouragingly. His voice was so very soft, and his touch sent shivers down my spine. "I've already talked to Professor Sara, and she said she'll keep an eye on you. I will be back outside this door before the bell has time to ring. You will be safe, I can promise you that. I'll be back by your side before you can even miss me."

"But I _already_ miss you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, and then it was time to go inside the classroom. I tried to push the fear away. I _knew_ Edward was right. Nothing could, or would, happen to me. I was perfectly safe under the watchful gaze of my Professor, and I knew that Edward would never break his word where I was concerned — he would be standing outside the door before I even walked out.

So I tried to smile as I took my seat, and as I smiled, I could slowly feel the weight of worry lifting from my shoulders.

"You're Bella, right?"

I turned, my blind eyes growing wide, to face the direction in which I'd heard the curious voice.

"Um ... yes," I answered shyly. I could feel a light blush staining my cheeks. The voice — obviously male — introduced himself enthusiastically.

"I'm Eric Yorkie. You're blind, right?"

I squished the urge to roll my eyes, and though the boy in front of me was obviously the overly helpful, puppy dog type, he had at least given me an outlet for my fear — annoyance. "Uh huh."

"Oh. That's cool."

It was, huh?

"Isn't class starting soon?" I asked, though I knew very well that we had at least five minutes until our professor would even grace us with her presence.

"Yeah, I suppose so. So ... hey, want to go out to breakfast after class?"

I balked. I'd never been asked out before! Except by Edward, of course, but he was my husband and thus had the right to ask me out. How should I respond? I decided, in the end of my brief, silent panic, that sarcasm would be the safest idea — if I simply brushed him off, he would probably ask me again, and I didn't want to be mean, so ...

"Sorry, I can't. See, after class it will be getting light and sadly, I'm a vampire and I will burn up in the sun. Oh, and by the way, I'm married."

Absolute silence followed my random declarations. I fought the urge to giggle, and I wished very badly in that moment to see the face of the boy before me. Either he was mad, or shocked into silence. I hoped it was the latter. But then I heard him stumbling away from me, and I couldn't hold back the giggle that quietly slipped passed my lips.

"Do you find something amusing, Mrs. Cullen?"

My giggles stuck in my throat and I realized several things in one, brief moment. First, the whole class had fallen silent ... except for me, of course. Second, Professor Sara had entered the room. And finally, I had managed — against all odds — to get myself in trouble before class had even started. Talented, huh?

"Um ... no, Professor Sara. Sorry."

I blushed a shade of red that I was sure could put fire hydrants to shame as I slipped as low as possible in my seat without falling out.

"That's what I thought. Now, moving on. Since today is our first class together, we're not going to have much of a lesson. Instead, we're going to run over very quickly what I expect out of each and every one of you. This is not High School, people. This is college, and ... "

I drowned out the voice of my Professor as I tried to make myself believe that every eye in the room wasn't on me. It was hard to believe, though, as I could almost physically _feel_ their stares. So instead of focusing on them, I tried to focus my attention on the braille papers that were set out before me. They contained almost nothing, since the lessons in this course were going to be mainly vocal. The course, as I'd expected, would require that I write many essays. But I knew Edward would help me, so I wouldn't need, as I had previously in my studies, a computer program that read my work back to me. I knew, though, that Edward and I would need to invest in a braille laptop, so I could type while we waited for news back on when my surgery could possibly be scheduled.

That stray thought sent a rush of excitement through me. I would be able to see! Soon! I knew that with only thirty percent of my sight, which is the best we were really expecting, I would still be legally blind. But still! I would be able to read, and see Edward's face.

The hour passed quickly in my mind as I occupied myself with excited thoughts about all the things I would be able to see soon. I was smiling, and my heart was beating frantically as I gathered together my papers and books. I shoved them into my backpack, and hurried to the door. I bolted out, but ran into the roadblock we all loving refer to as Edward. I grinned, and snuggled my way into his embrace.

"I love you!" I exclaimed happily, and he laughed. "Oh, Edward, I can't wait until I can see again! It's going to be amazing. I want to see you smile, and see you laugh. I want to drive, too, and as soon as I can see, I want to learn to read and write for _real_. No more braille for me!"

Edward chuckled, and swept me into his arms before kissing me lightly. I grinned brightly.

"You're cheeks are flushed beautifully, my Bella. What has made you so happy?"

I shrugged, but the smile didn't fall from my lips even as I recounted the not-so-pleasant minutes of my morning. "Well, when I walked into class, a boy named Eric walked up to me and asked me out. I was kind of rude to him, I think. I was too shocked to really respond politely. And then Professor Sara walked in, and I got in trouble for giggling during class. And I _knew_ that everyone was staring at me, so I started thinking of everything that I would be able to see after the surgery. I'm just so excited! And a little hyper, I think."

Edward didn't say anything, but I could feel his body shaking with silent laughter. I hugged him tightly before grabbing his hand in mine and tugging him through the halls. "We need to get home," I informed him. "I am a Vampire, after all. Wouldn't want me to burn up in the sun, would you?"

Edward chuckled again — how happy he was! — and swept me into his arms dramatically before beginning to walk through the halls. "Of course not, my princess! And when we get home, we can start working on our Essay for History."

I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "Edward, we _are not _working on homework on our first day. And put me down! This is embarrassing."

He chuckled once more, and I couldn't help but smile, too.

"I'm never going to let you go, Bella. Better get used to it now, because we have forever ahead of us."

"You'll have to let me go eventually," I muttered, a pretend scowl lighting my pale features.

Edward pressed his lips softly against my neck, and I could tell that he was smiling.

"Never," he vowed, and I smiled, blushing as I hid my jubilant expression from the incredulous stares of our classmates.

"Never," I agreed, and though his words seemed merely romantic in that moment, I didn't realize how badly — _how soon_ — I would need the simple reassurance that he would never leave me to make it through the day. "Never," I whispered again, and I let my eyes flutter closed as I dreamed of our future — the future that would soon come crashing down around us.

* * *

When I first began to write this, College wasn't a big part in the story. It's merely a way to open the door for bigger things. **_THE TIME SKIP WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_**, and you'll see some more college there. But that's about it. Lol. If you want more on college life, look for someone who's actually been there. Lol.

**NOTE**: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! No excuses. I merely didn't have the chapter finished. I will **_try_** to update on Thursday, but no promises! How sad is it that I can wring out three chapters a day when I'm writing drama, but barely three a week when I'm writing fluff? I swear, there's something wrong with me ... _(grumbles)_.

_See you on THURSDAY! ... maybe!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *


	39. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Thirty-Nine_**

**_Previously_** ...

_I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "Edward, we are not working on homework on our first day. And put me down! This is embarrassing."_

_He chuckled once more, and I couldn't help but smile, too._

_"I'm never going to let you go, Bella. Better get used to it now, because we have forever ahead of us."_

_"You'll have to let me go eventually," I muttered, a pretend scowl lighting my pale features._

_Edward pressed his lips softly against my neck, and I could tell that he was smiling._

_"Never," he vowed, and I smiled, blushing as I hid my jubilant expression from the incredulous stared of our classmates._

_"Never," I agreed, and though his words seemed merely romantic in that moment, I didn't realize how badly — how soon — I would need the simple reassurance that he would never leave me to make it through the day. "Never," I whispered again, and I let my eyes flutter closed as I dreamed of our future — the future that would soon come crashing down around us._

**_July 7th, Thursday, 2011 - 6:10 AM_** _- Edward POV - __**Three Years Later**_

It had been three years since Bella and I had started college. Nothing much had changed in that time, though. Bella hadn't even gotten her sight back yet! Since the surgery required a three month recovery time, and we were both so involved in our studies, she had decided to wait until after college.

During those three years, we had only been home to visit out families a handful of times. Bella had called her mother a few times, though not often and her phone calls usually ended in tears. She still wasn't ready. I didn't know if she ever would be! To be abandoned, and to try and rebuild that relationship ... that took time, and a lot of it. It also took a kind, caring heart, and I knew that if anyone could ever be forgiving enough to let someone who had hurt them so much back into their lives, it would be my Bella. She was so beautiful in so many ways. It was still hard to believe, even after three years, that she was mine. But she was, and I was never going to let her go.

I smiled, and hummed to myself as I moved silently around the kitchen. We were in Forks for a few weeks before leaving back to New York where we would finish our last year of college. Bella was so excited! She had decided to major in Literature like she'd planned, and wanted to go into either Journalism or be a college grade professor. I knew she could do, or be, anything she wanted — she was brilliant.

I had decided to major in music, just like I'd planned all along. Sure, Dartmouth didn't have as good a music course as Julliard, but the fact that Bella could be there with me made it a thousand times better.

And speaking of Bella ...

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?"

I laughed as I turned to face the one woman I knew I would love forever. She was clad in only one of my large T-shirts and panties, and I smiled widely as I pulled her into my arms.

"Breakfast. But if you don't march right back upstairs and put on something less tempting, I'm afraid we'll never get around to eating it."

"I wouldn't complain about that ... "

I laughed, and playfully pushed her away from me. She stuck her tongue out at me, but her blind eyes were shining so happily. I shook my head as she bounded carefully up the stairs and into the bedroom I still owned after three years. I was still grinning, though, as I flipped the eggs expertly out of the pan and onto a waiting plate.

Three years. Had it really been so long? It didn't seem like it. Those three years had been hard, and at times very challenging. But at the same time, every single second had been so perfect. Every tear, every laugh, every moment ... I wouldn't trade them for anything. And I knew that we still had an eternity left to create more of those beautiful yet sometimes painful memories that were so precious to me now.

I sighed happily, and turned the stove off before walking silently up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom, and grinned as I watched Bella pace carefully around the room. She was still only wearing my t-shirt and her panties. She seemed to be having trouble finding her clothes.

I laughed, alerting her to my presence. She turned to glare blindly at me, and I laughed harder. I walked into the room, and wrapped my arms around her before pulling her close.

"I love you, my Bella."

The glare slipped slowly from her serene face as she smiled and leaned into my embrace. She hummed in contentment, and the feelings of love that welled up within me were very nearly painful. I sighed, and closed my eyes as I reveled in that single moment. It seemed as though if I pulled away from Bella, I would fall to pieces. So, instead of pulling away, I held her closer.

"I love you, Bella. So much. It's been three years, and yet my love simply grows every day. I don't think I could live for even a single moments without you by my side, without knowing that you love me. I hold onto that knowledge like a lifeboat. If I let it go, surely I will drown. I can't live without you. I simply couldn't exist without you by my side and holding my hand."

Silence followed my loving words, and I was worried suddenly that I'd said too much. But then I heard Bella's tiny whimper, and I held her closer than ever, kissing her very gently as I brushed her tears away.

"I love you," I whispered once more, and she smiled, and though her words were shaky, they meant more to me than the whole world.

"I love you, t-too, Edward. S-so much. So d-damn much."

I smiled, and though I knew our eggs were getting cold downstairs, I could honestly care less. But then my smile faltered as I felt Bella's warm — too warm — skin against mine.

"Are you still feeling sick, Bella?"

She grumbled something unintelligent and then, more clearly, "Shut up and stop ruining the moment, Edward, or I'll puke on you."

"Again."

She grinned. "Again," she agreed, and I closed my eyes as I buried my face in the soft locks of her rich, brown hair. I vaguely remembered the eggs that were downstairs getting cold, but I didn't even spare them a second thought.

Because Bella was the only thing that mattered in my world now.

**_July 10th, Sunday - 5:21 AM_** _- Bella POV_

When I woke up, my body felt like it was on fire. I groaned, and reached unsteadily over to press the button on my alarm that would allow me to know the time even though I couldn't see the shining digits. _5:21 AM_, the annoying, monotone voice announced. I barely had time to register the early hour, though, before I felt the familiar churning in my stomach return. I groaned, and stumbled from Edward's warm embrace before bolting toward the bathroom. My shoulder glanced painfully off of the wall before I fell in front of the toilet. I barely had time to register the pain, though, for my stomach heaved painfully in that moment and I began to cry softly as the acid burned my throat. I couldn't hold anything of substance down, and yet I couldn't stop from being so violently sick.

It reminded me of before, though. When I _had_ been sick. So sick. But I knew this wasn't the same. I _was _healthy. This was just the flu. This ... besides, the only reason I'd thrown up so violently during _that time_ was because of the treatments. _Of course_ this was something different.

I choked on a dry sob as I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arms around my trembling body. I wasn't cold. Merely exhausted and physically taxed to the limit.

I pressed my lips together tightly, willing the sick feelings to go away.

Had it only been a week? At first, I'd simply felt nauseous. The morning that Edward had made me eggs for breakfast — just three days ago — had really been the beginning of it all.

"Bella?"

I groaned as the sleepy, concerned voice of my Edward floated through the air. I tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Sleep," I whispered. "Go back to sleep. You can't make me better by exhausting yourself."

But he leaned down beside me without a word and held me tightly. He smoothed the sweaty hair from my face, and hummed quietly to me until my eyes began to flutter closed.

"We should go to the doctor," he said softly, quietly, almost as if he was afraid to speak the words aloud. "What if ... "

I knew what he was worried about, without even having to ask. I shook my head, and the sudden movement made me dizzy.

"I'm fine," I insisted shakily, and I laid my head back on his chest. "Just a relapse of the flu I had a couple months ago. I'm fine. If we go to the doctor, he'll just give us more antibiotics. I don't like them."

"Bella ... "

I shook my head again, firm in my decision. "Just the flu. No. No doctors, Edward. I'm a tough girl, I can do this."

Edward sighed, but he didn't speak for a long time. His fingers raked slowly, tenderly, through the sweaty clumps of my hair, and I sigh in contentment, smiling very slightly as my stomach finally calmed. Edward gently lifted me into his arms and carried me back to our room.

"You're so weak, Bella. And so sick. Please, just ... "

"No, Edward."

But he didn't give up this time. I could hear the frustration, and the pain in his voice.

"Please, _for me_. It hurts me to see you so sick, Bella. I promise I won't make you take any medication if you don't want to. I ... I just need to _know_. I need to know that you're going to be all right. I'm scared, Bella. So scared. I've seen this before. I've seen you sick before, and so tired. Even though I know it's not the same, I'm so ... so scared. Please, Bella. Please, for me, see a doctor."

The pain was transparent in his voice, and his hands shook as he gently caressed my face. I choked back a sob, for his pain was my pain, too, and it hurt so very badly.

"Please," he begged one final time, and his voice was so quiet, so broken.

I buried my head in his chest, and breathed in deeply of his heavenly scent. I sighed, and then nodded. I would do _anything_ to take his pain away, to make him feel better. I would even go to the stupid doctor.

But I knew he was smiling as he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Thank you, my Bella. I love you."

I smiled, too, my heart warmed by his soft, loving words. "Me, too," I mumbled sleepily as I climbed into his lap and folded myself gracefully into his warm embrace. His whole body shook under me as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Go to sleep, my Bella. And dream beautiful dreams."

I smiled, and it was impossible to imagine having anything _but _beautiful dreams when I was in his arms. But as I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness, the dreams that haunted me were anything but pleasant. Dreams of fire, and of pain. But when I woke up hours later, shaking and covered in sweat, I couldn't remember them. I couldn't remember them at all.

So instead of dwelling on the mysterious dreams that made me shiver in fright though I couldn't even remember them, I curled myself into Edward's embrace, and he chased away the bad dreams for me.

* * *

So you don't yet know if Bella's pregnant or not. It could be something else ... something ... more life threatening? Mwahaha. Sorry. I know you hate me. I don't know why I continue to torture you ... hehe. But! At least you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. Maybe that will put some of your foreshadowing-induced fears at bay.

**NOTE**: I hereby give you permission to kill me. I _know _that what I said would happen didn't happen. I'm sooooooorry! _(Cries)_. But this chapter was well on its way onto being over six thousand words, so I split it. BUT! The last chapter's sneak peak ( AND MORE! ) **_will be_** in the next chapter.

_See you on MONDAY! ( I will update if it KILLS me! )_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Oh," Angela said slowly, understanding my silence. "He doesn't know yet … does he? But Bella ... you don't have much time left. He ... he needs to know."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 40!

* * *


	40. Definitely, Maybe

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fourty_**

**_Previously _**...

_But I knew he was smiling as he kissed me softly on the forehead._

_"Thank you, my Bella. I love you."_

_I smiled, too, my heart warmed by his soft, loving words. "Me, too," I mumbled sleepily as I climbed into his lap and folded myself gracefully into his warm embrace. His whole body shook under me as he tried to contain his laughter._

_"Go to sleep, my Bella. And dream beautiful dreams."_

_I smiled, and it was impossible to imagine having anything but beautiful dreams when I was in his arms. But as I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness, the dreams that haunted me were anything but pleasant. Dreams of fire, and of pain. But when I woke up hours later, shaking and covered in sweat, I couldn't remember them. I couldn't remember them at all._

_So instead of dwelling on the mysterious dreams that made me shiver in fright though I couldn't even rememebr them, I curled myself into Edward's embrace, and he chased away the bad dreams for me._

**_July 10th, Sunday - 3:00 PM_** _- Edward POV_

"I'm so scared, dad," I whispered. "She's so sick. I can't get her in to see a doctor before Wednesday, though, and she refuses to go to the Emergency Room. It's the same flu she had last month, but it's back and it's worse. What if just continues to get worse? People have died from the flu before ... "

I was frantic now. I had worried myself constantly to the point where it had made me sick. My worry was only getting worse, as was Bella's condition.

"She'll be fine, son," my father reassured me softly. "She simply has the flu. It's nothing more than that. It's been going around town, remember? Sarah and Angela both had it, and so did Alice. Bella could have picked it up from any one of them. You need to calm down, and just be there for her. There's not much that I can do as a doctor to make her more comfortable except to start her on a round of antibiotics. She just has to tough it out. Get her a new book from the library, or bring her some flowers. Something to cheer her up. I would suggest making her breakfast in bed, but ... since it would probably end up literally _in bed_ ..."

We both laughed, though my laugh was shaky and quiet. I smiled, though, as I turned to walk from my father's office.

"Thank you, dad," I murmured, and though he didn't respond, I knew he'd heard me.

And honestly, his words — so sure — had reassured me. I didn't worry so much now, but not even the most encouraging words wouldn't have been able completely erase my anxiety as I looked into Bella's tired, worn eyes. She smiled as I entered the room, and I smiled back though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Bella, love?"

"Mmm hmm?"

Her voice sounded strong, even though she looked exhausted, and so very, very sick. I sat down beside her on the large bed we shared, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Would you be all right if I left you alone for a while? I have some errands to run."

I didn't miss the way she bit her lip, or the small flash of panic that lit her beautiful eyes. But she nodded — how brave my Bella was! — and smiled.

"Of course I'll be fine, Edward," she whispered, and she laid her head on my chest. My arms immediately moved to wrap around her and hold her close. I noticed that her skin was warm, but not feverishly so. Was she getting better? I fervently hoped so. She continued to speak quietly. "Can I call Angela over, though, in case I get sick again or need something?"

I smiled and nodded, liking the idea. Angela was a wonderful girl, and I knew she would keep Bella entertained while I was gone. She would also keep my Bella safe.

"That's a wonderful idea, Bella," I said, and I smiled as I kissed her fleetingly. "I'll be gone for an hour or two, though I promise I'll be back as quick as humanly possible. I'll pick up dinner on the way back. Does Chinese sound good to you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and I was happy to see some color light her cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered, and I kissed her softly, sweetly, for one brief moment before moving away from her. "Do you want me to stay here until Angela arrives? I'll call her now; she shouldn't be long."

But Bella shook her head, still smiling. "Go on. Like you said, she'll be here soon if you call her now."

I nodded, and sighed silently at the thought of leaving Bella, so vulnerable, alone. But I walked quickly from the room, pulling my cellphone out as I went. I hadn't been lying when I'd said I'd had errands to run. I really did, and besides, this would be the perfect chance to pick up a gift for my Bella. Possibly roses, or a new book. She would like that. A braille book that she had never read before.

_"Hwello?"_

I was snapped from my thoughts, though, by the tiny voice that answered the phone. I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Hello, Sarah. Can I speak to your mommy?"

I could tell that Sarah had placed the phone down and I could hear her giggling as she called for Angela.

_"Momma! Momma! Uncle Eddie is on teh telly-pone! Momma!"_

Sarah was three years old now, and the cutest little girl I'd ever seen. She was beautiful, with her long, wavy black hair and her bright, brown eyes. Her tiny, red lips were always raised in a smile, and her eyes were always lit with a beautiful happiness that made everyone around her just as joyful.

_"Hello?"_

I smiled; Angela and her daughter sounded so much alike ... except for the adorable baby voice, of course.

"Hey, Angela, can I ask you a favor ... ?"

**_3:33 PM_** _- Bella POV_

I was a nervous wreck as I waited for Angela. I knew ... what I needed to do, and I knew that Angela would be the only one I'd ever trust to help me. I knew that the reason I was sick wasn't simply the flu. It was little things, really, that made me realize how right I was. Like how I would only be so violently sick in the morning, and how I would begin to feel better in the evening. Little things like how I was so tired, and how I got so dizzy when I stood up.

But all those little things pointed toward one really big thing.

I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby. I _knew_ I was. And I knew, though I knew that I wasn't yet ready, that I already loved the little baby that was growing inside of me. _My_ baby. _Edward's_ baby. A piece of both of us, put together to make a tiny, beautiful life.

I smiled tiredly as I rubbed my flat tummy.

I knew … but I needed to _know_, without a single doubt, before I told Edward.

I sighed, but let my eyes flutter closed as I waited for Angela.

How would Edward respond? I knew that I didn't have great timing, but hey! In my defense, I honestly believed that this couldn't happen while I was on birth control. But that point-zero-five percent chance and all … I smiled at the irony. Why would this happen to _me_? I wasn't ready. I still couldn't see — though I knew soon that I would, and that truth sent a shiver of warmth through my body — and I hadn't yet finished college.

Bad timing, indeed.

But I knew that, despite everything, I was ready, because even though I wasn't, I _had_ to be. I had to be ready, because the thought of not having my baby hurt so much more than I'd thought possible. I'd never even had a choice, really. How could I even consider abortion? How could I kill this child, who was a part of me, and a part of the man I loved so much? I couldn't. I couldn't even think about it. And at the same time I couldn't consider adoption, because I knew that the moment I first held my baby in my arms, I would never be able to let go.

"Bella?"

I smiled as the soft, quiet voice washed over me. I felt the bed shift as Angela sat down, and I waved to her before pulling myself into a comfortable sitting position.

"Hey, Angela. Thanks for coming over."

I knew she was smiling. I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"How goes the pregnancy?"

Angela laughed, and I reached forward to touch her bloated tummy. Well, _she_ was certainly showing. Her second child, and yet another girl — Emilee Angela, as she'd already been named — was due in just three months.

"Very well, actually. I didn't have any morning sickness at all this time! But I'm so _huge_. When Jake mentioned the possibility of twins, I nearly fainted."

We both laughed together, and I bit my lip. I knew I needed to speak quickly. Those stupid pee-on-me tests did take a while to complete after all, and Edward wasn't going to be gone forever …

I grinned sheepishly, and I was sure I was blushing. My cheeks were so warm, but my smile was so huge. Yes, I was nervous, but I was so excited, and so very, very happy.

"I know you already have your hands full as 'Mommy' … but how would like to be 'God-mommy', too?"

Angela froze for several moments, and then she shrieked happily in a very un-Angela way. I winced, but my smile grew as I listened to her obvious excitement. The bed trembled under me as she bounced around happily, exclaiming her excitement in the only way she knew how to.

"Oh, Bella! Really?! When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it? Does Edward — ?"

But I cut her off as soon as Edward's name was mentioned. I was still blushing and biting my lip, but the smile was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a nervous frown.

"Oh," Angela said slowly, understanding my silence. "He doesn't know yet … does he? But Bella ... you don't have much time left. He ... he needs to know. He's taking you to the doctor on Wednesday, right? And I'm sure he'd rather hear it from _you_ than someone he doesn't even know. Tell him. _Soon_."

I shook my head.

"_I _don't even … know. Well, I _think_ I know … but I want to be sure. Can … can we go to Wal-Mart or something, and get a home pregnancy test? I don't want to go to the doctor … yet. I want to go with Edward. But I need to know first. He's always loved the idea of kids, and it would hurt him so badly if … if it ended up that I'm not pr … pregnant, after I got his hopes up."

It was hard to say the word, really. It was stupid, too. I _was_ pregnant. And I loved the idea. But saying it made everything so much more real.

"Of course we can!"Angela finally said. "Right now, as a matter of fact. And I can help a lot, too. I took a million of those home tests my first time around, so I can get you a good one. Oooh, I'm so excited! Our babies will be the best of friends, I just know it. They can grow up together and everything!"

Angela grabbed my hand, and helped me from the bed and to the door. Well, helped wouldn't be quite the right word. Hauled fit a lot better, actually. She stopped only long enough to help me into the bulky, blue sun-suit that I'd grown so used to over the years.

Soon, though, we were driving toward the closest Wal-Mart … which was actually quite a while away. Angela bent the speed limit just a little bit, knowing that we were pressed for time. Most of the ride was spent in silence, but at one point Angela's excitement seemed to dim just enough for the worry to set in.

"Are you … scared, Bella?"

I shrugged. I bit my lip, though, and the tears that surfaced were enough to answer Angela's question.

"Oh, Bella," she breathed, and even those two simple words were enough to reassure me. It wasn't her words, though, that set my fear at ease. Instead, it was the soft voice in which she spoke, and the comforting way she grasped my hand.

"Everything will be fine," she murmured softly. "It's a lot easier than it seems, really. When you think about it … nothing really matters except that you love your little one unconditionally, and I know you already do."

I reached a shaky hand up to wipe the tears away. "B-but Edward … what if he … doesn't love the … the baby?"

Angela scoffed in a very un-ladylike way, and I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Bella, Edward would give his life for this child, simply because it's a part of _you_. Simply because _you_ love it. Even if he alone didn't hold even a single ounce of love for this baby — and that could _never _happen — he would love it simply because _you_ loved it. He would do anything for you, anything to make you happy."

I knew she was right, and her kind words only made me cry harder. Her voice held amusement, though, when she spoke next.

"Now stop blubbering. We're here. Time to find out if you're a mommy or not!"

But I already knew … that I was. I smiled, and touched my stomach delicately, where I knew my tiny baby was already growing.

_I wonder if my baby will look like me … or Edward_.

**_4:15 PM_** _Bella POV_

"This is it, Bella," Angela murmured softly, and she gripped my hand encouragingly. "They're right in front of you. That's the best kind that I took. Do you want a minute alone? I need to pick up a few things for Sarah. I can do that ... now, if you want."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I could hear Angela walking away, and though my blind eyes still shrouded the world around me in a blanket of mystery, it seemed as though I could _hear_ and _feel _everything. Oh, yes, I could feel. I could feel worry, and frustration, and fear, and love all at the same time. I already loved the tiny ... tiny baby that I knew, without a doubt, was growing inside of me.

Why then, was I standing here in front of a pile of pregnancy tests that I couldn't even see? It was irrational, I knew. But at the same time that I already_ knew_ the truth, I needed to ... to _know_, without a doubt, that I was _right_.

I sighed as I reached forward, only to pull my hand back quickly and clasp it tightly in my other. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be doing this _alone_.

I fought back tears as I reached out to quickly grab a Home Pregnancy Test from the shelf that Angela had assured me they rested upon.

I began to walk away, holding the test in such a way that no one else could see it. Both of my palms covered any words that would be showing, and my delicate fingers curled around the words that repeated on the side that I held tightly to my chest. I sighed, and bit my lip. Was I embarrassed? Ashamed? Why didn't I want other people to know? Or did I simply, unconsciously, want no one else to know, before Edward did? I felt that he had the right to know before anyone else. I … wanted him to be there with me, when I took the test. As much as I was afraid of him being mad, or being disappointed should the test come out negative, I was even more afraid to this without him by my side.

I finally smiled as I wandered aisles silently. I kept my head down, and people moved quickly out of the way for me. Did they know who I was? Did they know that I wore the large, bulky suit that I wore now simply to keep myself alive? Did they know I was blind? Did they care? But it didn't matter to me. I'd learned, over the years, that no one's opinions mattered except for the people that loved me. Because if I tried to please everyone, I would destroy myself.

"Bella?"

The voice that spoke was quiet, and so soft. I smiled.

"All ready, Angela?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

I held out the test, and smiled very slightly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Want me to stay with you when you take it? Since you … won't be able to see the results?"

I shook my head, and spoke quietly. "I want Edward with me."

"Ah."

Angela didn't speak after that, but I knew that she understood simply because she, too, had once been in my position. She, too, had wanted the one she loved by her side as they found out, together, the fate of both of their lives. But she had been so young. I was twenty-one now, and almost finished with college. I knew that I was afraid simply because I was still alone in the knowledge of my pregnancy. But I wouldn't be alone for long. I was going to tell Edward. Soon. He needed to know. _I _needed him to know.

Because I needed him by side.

"Thank you for coming with me today," I whispered, and Angela wrapped an arm tightly, comfortingly, around my waist as I dropped the pregnancy test onto the checkout counter.

"Good luck, sweetie," the cashier said, and her voice was quiet, encouraging. I smiled, and nodded at her before grasping the test in my hand once more. I quickly paid with the money that Edward had given me — I didn't mind so much that he supported me, simply because I knew that I couldn't support myself.

"Let's go home," I whispered, and Angela kissed me softly on the cheek before grabbing my hand in hers. I was very happy, in that moment, that she was my friend. My best friend.

"Let's," she agreed, and though the weight of the unknown still sat so heavily on my shoulders, I knew that, no matter what came, I would be all right.

Because Edward — and Angela, and Jake, and the rest of my loving family — would be by my side throughout it all.

In that moment, though, I was still blissfully unaware of how much pain and heartbreak that unknown future would bring.

* * *

OH! I forgot to mention. **My Miracle, My Angel** is up for two awards in "The Twilight Awards" and **Butterfly Kisses** is up for two as well. Please check it out and vote! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"The test is ready," Edward murmured, and I felt my heart beat frantically in my chest. "Do you want me to look?"

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 41!

* * *


	41. Bring Me To Life

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fourty-One_**

**_Previously _**...

_Angela didn't speak after that, but I knew that she understood simply because she, too, had once been in my position. She, too, had wanted the one she loved by her side as they found out, together, the fate of both of their lives. But she had been so young. I was twenty-one now, and almost finished with college. I knew that I was afraid simply because I was still alone. But I wouldn't be alone for long. I was going to tell Edward. Soon. He needed to know. I needed him to know. Because I needed him by side._

_"Thank you for coming with me today," I whispered, and Angela wrapped an arm tightly, comfortingly, around my waist as I dropped the pregnancy test onto the checkout counter._

_"Good luck, sweetie," the cashier said, and her voice was quiet, encouraging. I smiled, and nodded at her before grasping the test in my hand once more. I quickly paid with the money that Edward had given me — I didn't mind so much that he supported me, simply because I knew that I couldn't support myself._

_"Let's go home," I whispered, and Angela kissed me softly on the cheek before grabbing my hand in hers. I was very happy, in that moment, that she was my friend. My best friend._

_"Let's," she agreed, and though the weight of the unknown still sat so heavily on my shoulders, I knew that, no matter what came, I would be all right._

_Because Edward — and Angela, and Jake, and the rest of my loving family — would be by my side throughout it all._

_In that moment, though, I was still blissfully unaware of how much pain and heartbreak that unknown future would bring._

**_July 10th, Sunday - 7:12 PM_** _- Edward POV_

I grinned as I fumbled with the key in my hand. Chocolate and roses, right? The quickest way to a girl's heart? I knew it didn't much matter — Bella's heart belonged to me, and I knew that no matter what happened she would never stop loving me — but my father was right. Poor Bella was miserable with this flu, and I would do anything to make her smile, even in the slightest.

"Honey, I'm _hooooome_!"

I heard Bella giggle from the other room, but it wasn't her sweet, beautiful voice that answered.

"I'm in here, sweetheart!"

I laughed as my father's voice washed over me. Bella only giggled harder, though, and her beautiful voice was the only thing I heard. I passed my father, who was grinning as he splayed out on the couch in front of the TV, and quickly made my way toward the love of my life.

I hid the flowers and chocolate behind my back, though I knew the action was completely useless, for she couldn't have seen my actions even if she'd wanted to.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" I murmured, putting the gifts on the dresser before moving to take my blushing Bella into my arms. She grinned, but her blind eyes were guarded. I stared into her beautiful eyes, confused. Did she simply miss me? Or had something happened in my absence that made her so ... anxious?

"Really good, actually!" she chirped happily. Her cheeks were flushed, I noticed, and she looked so much healthier than she had this morning. She backed up my observations by her words only a moment later. "I felt a lot better throughout today. Angela was over for hours. She just left. We had a lot of fun! She's getting really big, too, and Jake keeps teasing her about the possibility of twins."

I laughed. "That _would_ scare her, huh? Sarah's only three. Poor Angela. Though twins _are_ quite possible! Angela's little brothers are twins, and Jake's sisters are twins. She'll never get to go to college at this rate."

Bella's features twisted into an expression of surprise. "Oh! But she doesn't want to! She said that she and Jake talked about it for a long time — he's going to support them, while she stays at home. She said that if it had just been little Sarah, she would have seriously considered going to college. But with Emilee on the way, that would be impossible for at least several months. And besides, Angela told me that she really wants to stay home with her babies. She doesn't want to miss out on their lives."

I smiled, and buried my head in Bella's soft hair. "Do _you_ want to stay home when we have children?"

Bella bit her lip, and I quickly took my words back, afraid that I'd offended her. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I said, and I kissed her cheek softly. "As long as you're happy, nothing else matters to me."

"Edward?" she whispered, and she sounded so vulnerable, so ... so entirely bared before the horrors of the world. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and shining with unshed tears. "Edward? Would ... would you d-do something for me?"

"Of course, love! I would do _anything_ for you."

She bit her lip harder, and I reached forward to press my fingers against her soft skin in the same moment that a single tear slid from her fear-filled eyes.

"Bella?" I murmured softly. "_Anything_."

She smiled a small, sad smile, and then reached over my lap and into a small bag that sat, unnoticed, beside the bed. Her tiny hands wrapped around a brightly colored box, and I frowned in confusion as she moved her delicate fingers until they were covering the words. She quickly climbed back into my lap, and laid her head against my chest before pressing the small box into my hands. I didn't spare it a glance at first, desperate to see my Bella's beautiful eyes. They still held fear, but hope, too, and happiness. I smiled, and then dropped my curious eyes to the box in my hands.

"Please," she whispered, and she held tightly onto me. "Stay with me. Please? While I take it? I want you to hold my hand."

I nodded, but my whole body was numb as I stared at the bright ... bright words on the front of the box.

_Home pregnancy test_.

Was ... was Bella pregnant? Could ... it be true?

But I realized in that moment, that it _could_. Every symptom, every little thing that I'd been too wrapped up in my own worry to notice ... it all pointed toward one thing.

And I knew that my heart wasn't racing from the fear. The emotion that swelled up so intensely inside of me was not anxiety. Instead ...

It was love for the tiny creature that was a part of me, and a part of Bella. A tiny baby, created by love.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" I whispered, and Bella glanced up at me, her eyes filled with longing. I realized that my words were curiously unemotional, so I smiled and kissed my Bella softly. I knew I couldn't have managed any more words at that point. I was still too shocked, too surprised. But my kiss seemed to reassure Bella in a way that words couldn't.

"C'mon," Bella whispered, and she grabbed my hand, tugging me forward slowly. I followed her, the box still clasped tightly in my hand. I was grinning now, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

Yes, I knew this was a bad time. We were about to start our final year of college, and Bella didn't yet have her sight back. But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tired, deny how happy the idea of _my baby _growing inside of Bella made me. My baby! _Our _baby! A part of me, and a part of the one I loved so much, created from our love. A baby!

"A baby," I whispered, and Bella smiled before curling herself into my embrace.

"Hold my hand," she whispered, and I passed the test to her before softly, tenderly, taking her hand into mine.

And I never wanted to let her go.

**_7:55 PM_** _- Bella POV_

The room was silent as we waited. We sat on the bathroom floor together, holding each other as the seconds slowly passed by. Edward would kiss my forehead, or my cheek, or rub his fingers lovingly across the back of my hand. I smiled when he did this, unable to contain my love for him.

"Daddy," he whispered, and he grinned against the skin of my neck. "You're gonna be a mommy," he informed me, and the words, spoken in awe, seemed to make everything so much more real. His words, his loving declaration, pushed everything into perspective.

"We don't know yet," I argued softly, though I wanted to believe it. I knew that even if I _was _pregnant, we had many, many months before the baby would be born. I could take a beak from college — just a semester! — to have the surgery. The only hesitation I had right now about having a child was the fact that I couldn't see. It didn't matter to me that I was young, or that others might look down on me and Edward because we were starting a family so early.

The only thing that mattered to me now was the man that was holding me so tightly, and the child that I couldn't deny was growing inside of me.

"The test is ready," Edward murmured, and I felt my heart beat frantically in my chest. "Do you want me to look?"

I nodded, and I felt Edward shift from behind me. He reached out to take the test into his hand, and a happy sob escaped his lips as he turned it over. Slowly, a breathtaking smile spread over my lips.

"Edward ... ?"

He didn't answer my whispered plea. Instead, he shifted me in his arms. "Hey, baby," he whispered, leaning down until his face was level with my tummy. He inched my tank top up to the bottom of my breasts, and pressed both hands to my still flat stomach. "Hey, baby. I'm ... I'm your daddy." I could feel the tears slipping unnoticed down my pale cheeks as I smiled. But not one single tear escaped as Edward leaned up and caught them with his soft, warm lips. "I love you," he said fiercely, his voice strong and sure. "I love you, Bella. And I love our baby. _Our_ baby."

"All ours," I agreed, and his lips captured mine in that moment. I couldn't honestly say that I remembered anything after that. I knew a lot of happy tears, and loving declarations were involved. And kisses. Lots of mind numbing, heart pounding, bone melting kisses.

Edward sure was happy.

I grinned as I realized how true my words. And then ...

"We're having a baby," I marveled, pressing my fingers to my pale tummy. "There's a baby in there. A little Edward."

Edward scoffed, and I was sure he had rolled his eyes. "A little Bella, I think. My little princess."

My grin grew wider. "But if it's a girl, you're going to have to spend the next twenty years beating the boys off with a stick. I hate to inform you, Edward, but most men aren't gentlemen like you, and if our little girl even has so much as your beautiful eyes ... well, if we have a girl, we're putting her in Martial Arts lessons as soon as she can walk, I think."

Edward laughed. It was a loud, happy sound, and it made my heart beat fast with excitement. Edward laughed again, but this time it was a soft, airy sound.

"Oh, how your heart flutters like a butterflies wings ... " he murmured, and I smiled before curling myself into his embrace. "I wonder if it's too late to turn our appointment on Wednesday to a prenatal appointment ... "

I grinned, and closed my eyes. I felt Edward shift beside me, and then I felt his hands on my stomach. He inched my shirt up again, and I giggled quietly at his excitement. But then he began to speak very softly, and my laughter caught in my throat.

"Hello, my little one," he murmured, and he kissed the warm skin of my tummy so lightly, so softly, that it made me heart clench with emotion. "You were quite the surprise. But Mommy and I love you very much. You're our little baby. You're so very special."

I could feel Edward's gaze on me; I blushed and grinned. He chuckled airily, and then his lips pressed to my stomach again. "Mommy is beautiful. I hope you have her eyes."

I scoffed. "Your eyes," I argued, but instead of answering my protest, Edward spoke to our baby once more.

"Mommy is stubborn. And she doesn't realize exactly how beautiful she truly is. The first thing she's going to look at when she can see again is a mirror."

"The first thing I want to see is _you_."

"I love Mommy very much."

"But Mommy loves Daddy more."

Edward shifted beside me, and his lips captured mine in that moment.

"A baby, Bella," he murmured, and he smiled against my lips as he wrapped his arms around me tenderly to pull me closer. "A baby. We're going to have a baby!"

I smiled, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. But my smile wavered as previous concerns came crashing back. "Can ... _can_ I have the surgery while I'm p-pregnant? I want to see my baby's eyes, and his little face."

My voice shook on the word _pregnant_. It was stupid, really. I _was_ pregnant. And while it was so easy to imagine the tiny baby growing inside of me, it was hard to actually _say_ the word that would make everything so ... _real_.

Edward sighed. "I think. I'll need to talk to my father about it, and to Dr. Ross. But there shouldn't be any problems."

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say. What _was_ there to say? But the relief that flooded my body was so intense that I couldn't help the small sigh of happiness that escaped my lips. Edward held me tightly to him once more, and began to hum softly, quietly. I smiled as I recognized the tune.

"My lullaby," I whispered, and he smiled against my skin as he softly kissed my forehead.

"Of course, my love."

Everything was silent then, and my eyes began to grow heavy. I tried to fight the sleepiness that was slowly overtaking me, but I wasn't having much luck. My will to fight, however, completely vanished as Edward noticed my exhaustion. He spoke softly, quietly.

"Please don't fight it, love. The baby's tired. You need to sleep so he can grow big and strong."

I smiled even through the exhaustion that was slowly growing. "He? Mmm ... thought you wanted a girl."

Edward laughed, and his laughter shook me gently. My smile grew to stupid proportions, and I laughed, too, though my laugh sounded quite small and tired compared to Edward's joyful, full chuckle.

"I don't mind either way. I'll love our baby no matter what. But now, my Bella, you need to close your beautiful, blind eyes, and get some sleep. For when you wake up, we'll need to tell our family. I would suggest keeping this a secret for a while, for I want to share this joy with only _you_ for a little bit longer. But I'm afraid that my joy is simply too much to contain, and I will soon ending up shouting my happiness to the stars."

How could his words — his _words_! — turn me so completely mushy inside? I was like jelly in his arms, completely content and so very, very happy. My eyes remained closed, and my smile only continued to grow. I was just about to fall in a deep, dream-filled sleep, though, when Edward's voice cut through my mind.

"Hey, Bella?"

I was about to chuckle, and tease him about talking to me right after telling me to sleep. But his next words caught me off guard, and my breath caught in my throat.

"What if ... what if our baby has XP?"

His voice was calm, but I could hear the pain, and the worry. The fear and the confusion. And I felt ashamed. I _knew_, but I hadn't said anything to him. It hadn't even occurred to me once to let him know, even though we'd been together for over three years!

"Edward ... " I whispered, and though I was still tired, I was completely alert. When he spoke, I could detect every single hint of pain in his voice, and his pain was my pain.

"I'll love our baby, _no matter what_. It doesn't matter to me. We'll be careful, and keep him safe. We can show our baby the beauty of life without the light."

His face was buried in the crook of my neck, and I could feel him shaking. I knew he would love our baby no matter what. I _knew_ he would. But ...

"It's not possible, Edward," I breathed, and his whole body froze.

"But it is, Bella! We can still have our baby. We'll love him no matter what, right? Even if he is different?"

I smiled, and laughed. I kissed him softly, and his confusion seemed to run deeper than ever. "I meant that it's not possible for our baby to have XP," I said, and Edward, beside me, froze up again.

"But ... "

I shook my head. "No buts. Both parents have to be carriers. And though_ I _am a carrier, it's highly unlikely that you are, too."

"Oh," he whispered, and then he smiled against my skin. "Oh! I was so worried. So scared. But I meant every word. Even if our baby did have XP, I would still love him."

I sighed in happiness, and relaxed back against Edward's side. "You keep saying _he_."

Edward shrugged. "I just have a feeling. Now go to sleep."

"You're the one keeping me awake," I grumbled, and he laughed, but didn't deny it. But he didn't interrupt me again, and I soon felt my eyes growing heavy once more. I smiled.

"Love you," I whispered, for I felt that soon I would fall over the edge that I was precariously perched upon, and I couldn't let that happen without letting the man who had change me so completely know how deeply I loved him.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Now sleep, and dream beautiful dreams." His voice then took on a teasing edge that I could hear even though I was almost unconscious. "For when you awake, we will be thrown into the hell that is our family's excitement."

I giggled sleepily.

"Silly Edward."

And then my eyes closed, and my dreams _were_beautiful, for they were utterly consumed by my husband, and the child we had created together.

**_July 11th, Monday - 6:10 A_****_M_** _- Edward POV_

I smiled as I shuffled around the kitchen, so much like I had only days before. But only days ago, I had worried for Bella so intensely that it hurt, for she had been so sick. Now I was practically glowing with happiness as my thoughts turned to the tiny ... tiny baby that was slowing growing inside of the woman I loved. My baby. _Our _baby.

Honestly, it was staggering. Amazing. Simply ... indescribable. It was frightening, too. Soon, I would be responsible for a little life. A _human_ life. A tiny life, unable to exist on it's own. A baby that would be dependant on me — _me_! What did I have to offer my child? I was simply a normal man, working his way through college. All I had to offer was love.

But I knew that this baby would never suffer the pain of living a loveless life. He would _always _be loved.

_He_.

The word rang clear in my mind. Huh. Bella had pointed out that I kept referring to our child as a boy. Huh.

Did I want a boy? I supposed I did. A son to carry on my name. A little boy that I could teach to play baseball, to make mud pies, and to pick on girls.

I grinned as I turned the stove off and placed a large plate of steaming hot eggs in the middle of the table.

"Is this going to become a habit? Because if it is, I'm going to tie you up and never let you leave."

I laughed as my father's voice washed over me. "A habit of what? Cooking? Mom cooks fine; you can live without me."

"Yes, son," my father said, and his face was completely serious as he sipped slowly on the coffee he had quickly poured. "But _you_ make the best coffee in the whole world. I can see now why Bella loves you."

I rolled my eyes, and gasped dramatically as I played along. "Dad, is there something you need to tell me?"

He placed the coffee down, and my face was just as serious as his as he dropped to one knee in front of me. "Of course, Edward! Will you _marry_ me?"

I just blinked at him. He grinned up at me.

"Well, _this_ isn't at all awkward," a third, softer voice spoke.

I glanced up, and burst into hysterical laughter when I saw my mother and my wife standing, shocked, in the doorway of the kitchen. I knew that Bella couldn't see me, but I imagined that my father's words and my own were more than enough to paint a very vivid picture in her beautiful mind.

"Um ... " Bella faltered, unable to find words. Esme laughed once more, and rested a comforting hand on Bella's arm.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They do this all the time. They're being silly."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and then she smiled. She walked up to me before wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest. "Silly Edward," she murmured, and I grinned widely as I kissed her softly on the forehead. I let my fingers dance intimately over her stomach, and she sighed happily.

My father raised an eyebrow, but my mother was practically glowing with happiness as she watched me with Bella. I smiled, too, and then pulled away from Bella's embrace a little. I kissed the hollow right beneath her ear, and spoke so quietly that no one else but my love could hear.

"Can we tell them now?" I asked, and Bella nodded, her eyes glowing with both nervousness and absolute joy. I grinned brightly, and Bella laughed before laying her head on my chest once more. She turned, though, until she was facing our family.

I spoke quietly. "Mom? Dad? We ... Bella and I have something to tell you."

* * *

Hehe. Sorry for ending it there. But really! Who honestly thinks that Esme and Carlisle will have a bad reaction to this? Charlie maybe, but ... yeah.

**NOTE**: There has been some concern over this issue: If their baby is a girl, I will _not _be naming it Renesmee. Not because I have anything against the name — In fact, I _love _it! — but simply because I've already picked out the baby's name.

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Well," Bella breathed, and she laughed shakily. "_That_ went well. Now we just need to tell Charlie."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 42!

* * *


	42. Telling The Parents

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Two_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Well, this isn't at all awkward," a third, softer voice spoke._

_I glanced up, and burst into hysterical laughter when I saw my mother and my wife standing, shocked, in the doorway of the kitchen. I knew that Bella couldn't see me, but I imagined that my father's words and my own were more than enough to paint a very vivid picture in her beautiful mind._

_"Um ... " Bella faltered, unable to find words. Esme laughed once more, and rested a comforting hand on Bella's arm._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart. They do this all the time. They're being silly."_

_"Oh!" she exclaimed, and then she smiled. She walked up to me before wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest. "Silly Edward," she murmured, and I grinned widely as I kissed her softly on the forehead. I let my fingers dance intimately over her stomach, and she sighed happily._

_My father raised an eyebrow, but my mother was practically glowing with happiness as she watched me with Bella. I smiled, too, and then pulled away from Bella's embrace a little. I kissed the hollow right beneath her ear, and spoke so quietly that no one else but my love could hear._

_"Can we tell them now?" I asked, and Bella nodded, her eyes glowing with both nervousness and absolute joy. I grinned brightly, and Bella laughed before laying her head on my chest once more. She turned, though, until she was facing our family._

_I spoke quietly. "Mom? Dad? We ... Bella and I have something to tell you."_

**_July 11th, Monday - 7:00 AM_** _- Bella POV_

"Mom? Dad? We ... Bella and I have something to tell you."

Edward's voice, so soft, slowly spoke the words that should have sent my heart pounding. But instead, I simply smiled, so sure of my future that I couldn't imagine a time when both Carlisle and Esme wouldn't accept our news happily.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, and a breathtaking smile spread over my excited features. The whole room fell silent. I heard Esme's breath catch, and then an excited little voice, one that didn't belong to either of the wonderful people I considered parents, washed over me.

"A baby? Bella's gonna have a baby? Baby, baby, baby!"

I felt Edward's warm breath wash over me as he chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel him smiling, too, and that simple fact sent my heart soaring.

"Come here, Alice," Edward said softly, and as Alice bounced happily into my waiting arms, Esme finally spoke.

"A ... a baby?"

I nodded, and cast my blind gaze up to meet hers. I smiled again — a warm, soft smile. "That's why I've been so sick. There's a baby growing inside of me." My words were spoken in awe, and as I whispered them, Alice's tiny hand pressed to my stomach. She giggled, and then kissed my skin through the fabric of my tank-top.

"Hello, baby! I'm your Auntie Alice! I love you."

I smiled, and tears welled in my eyes. And then a pair of comforting, warm arms wrapped softly around me. I smiled, and leaned into Esme's embrace.

"Well," she began, and her voice was quiet. "I didn't expect to be made a Grandma so soon. But I am very ... _very _happy for you. Carlisle is, too," she added so quietly that I was sure no one but me could hear. "He just doesn't want to admit that he's going to be a grandfather at thirty-nine."

I giggled, and Edward laughed, too. His body, previously very tense, relaxed as he began to kiss my neck softly. I grinned happily, and opened my mouth to speak. I was cut off, however, by ten-year-old Alice's verbal attack.

"Is it a boy, or a girl? What are you going to name it? Can I take her shopping? And dress her up, and play with her? Will she be able to go outside? And can I — "

Edward laughed loudly as he dropped his arms from around me. I stood in the middle of the floor in confusion until I heard Alice's tiny, excited shriek.

"Put me down, Eddie! Down! _Down_!"

Edward simply laughed harder, and the sound was so ... so _euphoric_. His joy filled my heart with love, and I smiled, sniffling as tears began to fill my eyes. Esme wrapped her arms around me as Carlisle moved to join the excited squabble, and she whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm so very happy for you, Bella. So excited. I know that if anyone can make this work, it's you and my son. You're both so selfless, so willing to give everything up for the love you hold for one another, and the love I know you already hold for this child."

_If anyone can make this work_ ...

My smile slipped, and I bit my lip.

I knew this would be hard. Even if I _did_ get my sight back, I still wouldn't be able to go into the sun. Keeping a child inside for all of his life — would it be fair? To keep a little child from the sun, which they loved so much? The warmth? The light? What if my baby ran into the street in the middle of the day? I knew the answer to that already — I would run after him. It didn't matter to me if I hurt myself. I already knew that I'd give my life for the baby I'd not even seen yet.

"You can do this," Esme whispered, and I closed my eyes. She moved away quietly, and I immediately missed the warmth her comforting embrace held. But then her arms were replaced with a pair I knew well.

"Edward," I breathed, and he held me close.

"I love you," he said, and I smiled.

"Me, too," I chirped, and he laughed.

"That's good. Because everyone should love you."

"I meant _you_, silly Edward."

He laughed again, and this time I laughed, too. I was crying, though, as I laughed, for I couldn't bare the overwhelming feelings of love inside of me, and I didn't know any other way to let the emotion out. How could I have gotten so lucky? I was blind, and disabled. And yet, in that one moment, I was more loved than any other girl on the planet. I was loved by my wonderful husband, his mother and father, and his sister and brother. I was loved by _my_ father, and my friends — the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Well," I finally breathed, my heart stuttering frantically as Edward gently wiped my tears away. "_That_ went well. Now ... we need to tell Charlie."

Edward groaned. "Thanks, Bella. Now my morning is officially ruined."

I giggled, and then hiccuped. "It won't be _that_ bad, Edward."

"Yes," he said, and his voice was sure. "It will be. He's gonna kill me."

"Well there's not much he can do about it," I decided, and my voice was firm as I spoke. I _knew _my father was going to overreact. He always did! But I knew that the word I spoke now were true. "We're having a baby, whether he likes it or not."

Edward smiled softly against my skin, and he sighed happily. I shivered as his warm breath cascaded across my skin, and I smiled, too.

"So," Edward finally broke the silence. "How about some eggs for breakfast?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and followed Edward into the kitchen. I was immediately met with Alice, who grabbed both of my hands in hers as she bounced up and down. She didn't speak, but her happy giggles and her excited sighs were enough to tell me what was going on inside her hyper, little mind.

"I'm so happy!" she finally exclaimed. And then, "I wonder if Jazzy and I will someday have babies ... "

Edward, beside me, stiffened, and scoffed loudly. I pressed a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles, and I imagined him turning to glare at me. I bit my lip, and my eyes were sparkling happily.

"I want a baby girl!" Alice decided.

"Not," Edward hissed in a dangerous voice. "For a long, _long_ time. You're _ten_. Don't worry about these things for a while, Alice. Is _Jasper_ putting these crazy ideas into you head? I'll kill hi—"

I pressed my hand over Edward's mouth to silence him. I was still biting my lip, and I was fighting against another peal of laughter.

"Edward, shhh."

I couldn't manage anything else, then, because between Alice's surprised sputters and Edward's dangerous growls, the amusement was too much. I began to giggle. My chest thudded painfully, and I realized why.

Oh.

I wasn't breathing.

Well, that wasn't good.

**_8:11 AM_** _- Edward POV_

"Bella, you _fainted_," I reasoned, sighing deeply as Bella shook her head defiantly.

"So? It was only because I wasn't breathing!"

As if that made it any better!

_"Besides,"_ she continued, and her tiny fingers began to trace a sensual path up and down my arm. Her touch left fire in its wake, and I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back a moan. "Telling Charlie isn't going to get any easier. In fact! If we wait to tell him, he'll only get more angry because we kept the truth from him for so long."

I sighed, knowing that Bella was right — but not quite ready to admit it.

"Charlie is going to react the same way that_ I_ would react should Alice ever show up to tell me she was pregnant — _anger_. Men don't think like women. Their first reaction is anger. Rational thought comes much, much later. So when someone knocks up a man's daughter — or their sister! — they kill first, and ask questions later."

Bella rolled her beautiful eyes, much like I'd just done.

"Edward, you're my _husband_—" How amazing was it that after three years that one single word _still _sent shivers down my spine! "—and therefore have the right to _knock me up_ anytime you want."

"So does this mean you want more children?"

"Are you willing to sell the Volvo to get a mini-van?"

"Will you—" I frowned, and cut myself off as my eyes grew wide. "_Sell the Volvo_? Bella, have you lost your mind?"

She giggled, and clasped my hand tightly in hers before tugging me toward the door. She never responded to my question, though. "Bella, we don't have to sell the Volvo, do we?We can have _three children _before we even have to worry about a bigger car! C'mon, say _something_, Bella. _I'm_ losing my mind here."

She laughed again, and I frowned, though a smile tugged relentlessly at my lips. _Three children_. I could barely fathom the idea. Three children with my beautiful Bella.

"Maybe ... " I began, and I smiled as I climbed into the driver's side of the car. "Selling the Volvo wouldn't be too bad."

I turned to stare at my wife, who was bouncing up and down happily in the passenger seat. She was smiling widely, her blind eyes sparkling. I was surprised when she suddenly stopped bouncing, but I could feel my heart swelling with love as she slowly brushed her hand across her tummy before splaying her fingers out across the cloth-clad skin.

"I still can't really believe it," she whispered, and I grinned though my heart beat fast.

"Well, I'm sure that everything will become a bit more real after Charlie rants about the responsibility of being a parent for an hour."

"At least you've gotten the ridiculous idea of Charlie _killing _you out of your silly head," Bella said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still not entirely sure about _that_, but I've decided that even if he _does_ decide to kill me, I'll have to fight back. I can't die now; I have to live for you, and our baby." I smiled, and turned to look at Bella. My smile turned to a look of horror, though, when I saw the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Bella! Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Are you — "

She pressed her hand over my mouth, but though my words were cut off, my eyes remained wide. She smiled through her tears, and kissed my cheek as I turned my eyes to stare at the road that was laid out before me.

"I'm crying because I love you, Edward. These are happy tears."

"Are you going to be this emotional throughout your whole pregnancy? End up giving me a heart attack, you will ... "

My words were quiet — grumbled, really — but Bella still heard them. She giggled, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Silly Edward."

"Lovely Bella."

"And don't forget our beautiful baby."

My grin grew ten-told. "How could I _ever_ forget about him?"

"Her."

"I thought _you_ were the one who wanted a boy," I protested, surprised. Bella laughed, and the soft, happy sound made me smile.

"I just have a feeling ... "

I laughed again, and Bella scowled at me. I clamped my lips together to hold back my amusement, and turned back to the road. Apparently on top of being sick and emotional, pregnant women also had mood swings ... this was something I needed to talk to my father about ...

"We're almost there, Bella," I said, and her frown deepened. But this time she wasn't mad at me. Instead, the nerves were finally beginning to set in. But she'd been right! This was _our_ life, and _our_ baby. And nothing that Charlie said could make any difference. We would still love each other, and we would still love our little miracle baby.

I reached over and clasped Bella's hand tightly in mine as I pulled into Charlie's driveway.

**_10:02 AM_** _- Bella POV_

It was amazing that, after such a short time, I no longer considered this place _home_. The scent of the old wood was so unfamiliar to me, and the feel of the door as it moved so willing under my hand was surprising. I smiled. The door of my and Edward's home had to be _pushed_. Our door had _personality_. If you shoved, it shoved back.

I smiled, and called out loudly for my father. "Dad? Are you here? Wow, this feels weird," I added quietly under my breath. "I feel like a stranger here."

Edward chuckled lightly beside me, and squeezed my hand supportively.

"In here, Bells!"

I smiled, the familiar nickname making my heart race excitedly. I wondered then ... would _our_ child ever have nicknames like that, that made them feel so loved? I hoped so.

"Hi, daddy," I whispered, breathing in deeply his scent as he pulled me into his arms. His scent, at least, was still comforting to me. Still familiar. Something I would always recognize, no matter how many years I spent away from him. "Good to see you. Er ... hear you. Feel you. You know what I mean."

Both Charlie and Edward laughed this time, and I felt so warm in their presence. The two people I loved most, by my side, and holding my hands. I felt like a little girl again, so happy between them.

"Finally coming to pay your old man a visit?" Charlie grumbled, but I could tell he was smiling. The happiness that was lacing his voice gave him away.

I laughed again, so carefree in that moment.

"Dad, you're the first one we stopped to see when we got home for summer break."

"Yeah," he agreed, and he was grumbling again. "But you spend all of your free time and the nights over at Edward's house."

I grinned widely, and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Yeah, because his old room is on the third floor. Over there, no one has to yell at us to tell us to keep the noise down."

My father groaned, and Edward laughed loudly.

"Thanks for the lovely mental picture, Bells."

I grinned. "Glad to be of service."

Silence rang thick in the room for several moments. And then Edward broke it with his soft, sweet, fate-sealing words.

"Charlie, we have something to tell you. It's very important."

Edward's declaration rang loudly in the room, and then silence followed once more. I could almost imagine my father's eyes grow wide, and the smile slip from his face. His next words were shocked, quiet.

"You ... you guys aren't splitting up, are you?"

My eyes grew wide and the words slipped past my lips before I even had a chance to think them through.

"It's nothing like that, dad! In fact, because of the baby, I think we're closer than ever!"

If I had though that it had been silent before, it was _nothing _compared to now.

I could hear the clock ticking, and the beating of my own heart rang loudly in my ears. Edward, beside me, stiffened. His hand grasped mine so tightly that it nearly hurt. I barely notice the pain, though; instead, I concentrated on my father's breathing, which was steadily creeping toward hyperventilation.

"Dad!" I cried, and I moved forward to take his hands into mine. I stared worriedly into the perpetual darkness, where I knew my father stood. "Calm down!"

He took a deep, steady breath in, and I relaxed. He did, too, and so did Edward. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Let's all go into the living room, shall we?" Edward murmured softly, and I nodded. Charlie moved without speaking, and I winced. Was he mad? But then I realized it didn't matter. I was firm in my resolve — I wouldn't let anything that Charlie said today mess up what Edward and I had together.

I took a seat next to Edward, and climbed into his comforting embrace. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, and he kissed my cheek softly. I knew he was smiling; I could feel his lips turn upward against my skin. I smiled, too.

"Daddy?" I whispered, and I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Edward and I are going to have a baby."

"Is this ... " Charlie paused, and I could hear him struggling for words. "Is this ... something that's already happened, or something you're ... planning?"

"I'm pregnant," I said bluntly. "We didn't plan this, though! It just ... _happened_. I'm on the pill — well, I _was_ - Edward made me stop taking it when we found out — but apparently it didn't work."

"Or," Edward murmured so quietly that only I could hear. "It could be because of that fact that we're always going at it like bunnies ... "

I turned red, and chuckled quietly. I pressed both hands over my mouth, and I could almost _feel_ Charlie's glare on me. I choked back yet another round of laughter, and to turned toward him.

"Are you mad, dad?"

Silence rang for several moments. And then, "No. Not mad ... just ... surprised, and overwhelmed. But Bells!" he groaned, and he was whining now; I grinned. "I'm only fourty-four! I'm not ready to be a Grandfather."

"It it makes you feel any better, Carlisle is only thirty-nine."

He considered that for a moment.

"Huh. Well ... huh. I guess so. Is it a boy, or a girl?"

I grinned. Edward relaxed beside me, and he, too, smiled. He turned away from me, and I shivered as his warm breath swept across the soft skin of my cheek.

"We don't know yet. We actually haven't even been to the doctor yet — we're going on Wednesday. I had previously set up an appointment for Bella because she was sick, but this morning I call and canceled before setting up an appointment with an OB/GYN."

My smile grew; Edward was rambling. He was still nervous, I realized, and then my smile grew even more as I realized that I knew him better than anyone else. I knew all of his little quirks, his flaws, and his habits.

"What has you smiling so very widely, my love?" Edward murmured, and his fingers danced under my chin, pulling my chin until my blind gaze met his.

"I love you," I marveled, and he chuckled softly.

"And I love you."

"Are you two done yet?"

I chuckled, and turned my gaze away from Edward's. I smiled at my father. "So ... you really aren't ... angry?"

"Of course not," Charlie said, though there was still a grumbled whine lingering in his tone. "Besides, I knew this would happen. Edward warned me on your wedding day. Although he _did_ mention something about _after _college." Charlie paused then, and the words that followed were slightly frantic. "You're not dropping out, are you?!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it! He was being so absurd. "Of _course_ not! I'm going to skip a semester, I think, so I can have the eye surgery. Hopefully I'll be able to finish before the baby is very old, though."

Edward leaned forward, and took me back into his arms. He rested his head on my shoulder, and laid both hands on my flat stomach. "We're moving back her after college," he explained quietly. "I bought the land surrounding my and Bella's meadow. We're going to build, and raise our children in the place where we first met."

I smiled, and leaned further into his embrace.

"We're very happy about this, Dad," I whispered, pressing my hand to my stomach. Edward's hand immediately covered mine in a protective, possessive way. My smile grew very tender. I turned back to my father. "I hope you're happy, too."

I knew he was smiling. I could hear the happiness in his tone.

"I am, Bells. I am."

And I was happy, too. Happier than I'd ever been. Happier than I had a right to be.

Happier, in that moment, than I would be for a long time to come.

* * *

I know this is getting boring ... but bare with me, please. The next chapter will be their doctors appointment, and then things kind of ... explode from there. In a good way? A bad way? You'll just have to wait and find out, eh? Or you could review and get the sneak peak ...

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"In the end ... in the end, I think it would be kindest — kindest for your baby, that is — to simply terminate the pregnancy."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 43!

* * *


	43. Together, Forever

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Three_**

**_Previously _**...

_Edward leaned forward, and took me back into his arms. He rested his head on my shoulder, and laid both hands on my flat stomach. "We're moving back her after college," he explained quietly. "I bought the land surrounding my and Bella's meadow. We're going to build, and raise our children in the place where we first met."_

_I smiled, and leaned further into his embrace._

_"We're very happy about this, Dad," I whispered, pressing my hand to my stomach. Edward's hand immediately covered mine in a protective, possessive way. My smile grew very tender. I turned back to my father. "I hope you're happy, too."_

_I knew he was smiling. I could hear the happiness in his tone._

_"I am, Bells. I am."_

_And I was happy, too. Happier than I'd ever been. Happier than I had a right to be._

_Happier, in that moment, than I would be for a long time to come._

**_July 13th, Wednesday - 8:15 AM_** _- Edward POV_

Bella was bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat. Her blind eyes were glowing so happily, and her delicate hands kept brushing against her stomach, so softly, as if she was worried she would hurt our baby with her gentle touch.

I smiled as the words swept slowly through my mind.

_Our baby_.

It was still hard to believe. But I knew that, today, when we saw our little one on the ultrasound, everything would become so much more real.

I breathed a happy sigh, and Bella turned to look at me, curious. I smiled, and kissed her softly. Her cheeks flushed the most delicious shade of red as she hid her face in my shoulder. I chuckled, and she pouted — how easily embarrassed she was. It was cute!

"Cullen?"

I felt my heart speed up as I cast my gaze forward. My eyes met those of the doctor, and I smiled. He smiled, too, as I stood from my seat and offered my hand to Bella. She grabbed it, and bounced along beside me as we walked forward.

"Can we see the baby? How far along am I? Is it a boy, or a girl? We want to know."

The doctor laughed deeply, and smiled so very brightly. I laughed, too, and Bella blushed. She grinned sheepishly as I led her softly behind the doctor. She never let go of my hand.

"Let's find out," the doctor said, and then he introduced himself to us. "Hello. I'm Dr. Jeremy Kane, and I'll be your primary care physician throughout the remainder of your pregnancy, and through delivery. Edward and Isabella Cullen, correct?"

I nodded at him, and he quickly made a note on his chart before handing Bella a pair of light pink scrubs.

"Change into these real quick, and then hop up onto the bed. I'll leave, and give you a few minutes of privacy, and then we can see the little one that has you so excited."

I smiled at him in thanks, and turned to see Bella already pealing her clothes off. An excited smile was on her face as she tugged the pink top violently over her head. I laughed softly, and she turned her blind gaze to glare at me.

"Oh, shush, and help me change."

I agreed with another laugh, and though I'd like to call what I did then _helping_, I don't honestly believe it would fall under that category. Try _distracting_.

"All right," Dr. Kane said, smiling as he walked in. "Let's get this show on the road. How far along are you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me Bella, please," my lovely wife protested. "And I ... honestly don't know! This little one," she said, and her gaze turned adoring as she placed a hand to her stomach. "Was quite the surprise. I was on birth control."

"I'm going to assume, since you said _was_, that you're not taking it anymore?" Dr. Kane said, raising an eyebrow. Bella nodded, and he sighed.

"Well, let's take a look then, shall we?"

We both nodded eagerly, and Dr. Kane began to ready everything for the ultrasound. I gripped Bella's hand tightly, and a smile broke out over my face as she turned to stare at me. The look on her beautiful face was absolutely _breathtaking_. She was practically glowing with happiness and excitement.

"This is going to be cold," Dr. Kane murmured, and Bella squealed when the cold gel hit her bare tummy. She giggled, though, as Dr. Kane began to spread it around with the wand.

"I want to hear her heart beat," Bella said excitedly, and I nodded in agreement. Dr. Kane smiled.

"All right. Just one second ... but," he added, and I almost didn't hear his words through the longing that was so intense it was very nearly painful. "I'm afraid the nursery needs to be painted blue, not pink."

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth opened. I tried to form words, but nothing came out. And then, without my brain telling my mouth that it was allowed to speak, the words tumbled out. "I told you so!"

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, but then, so quickly, her annoyance was completely erased and replaced with an expression of complete awe.

The sound that filled the room was quiet, and was so very quick. It sounded like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings.

"Is that ... " she gasped, and tears welled up in her eyes as Dr. Kane nodded.

_Our baby's heartbeat._

Dr. Kane reached out to turn the ultrasound monitor to us, and I felt my own eyes tearing up as I stared in wonder at the tiny being whose hand was splayed out clearly, as if to touch me. I reached a hand forward, too, and pressed a finger to the little hand that was held forward. I smiled a watery smile.

"A boy?" I asked quietly, and Dr. Kane nodded, chuckling.

"Yes. He gave me quite the view. _Definitely_ a boy."

"A little Edward," Bella concluded, smiling as she reached out for my hand. I quickly grasped her hand in mine, and she sobbed happily as I rubbed her skin so softly. "A baby boy, Edward. Our baby boy. I want to see him so badly!"

I smiled very tenderly at her. "As soon as possible, my love."

Dr. Kane interrupted us again, laughing. "Oh! Well, it looks as though you're about fourteen weeks along, Bella. Possibly a little more. This little one went undetected for _quite_ a while! He —"

But Dr. Kane's amused laughter cut off sharply, and the smile fell quickly from his face. I turned to the monitor, fear gripping me suddenly. Was something wrong? But all I saw was my little boy, reaching out again. He kicked his leg forward, and my lips twitched, trying to fight a smile.

I turned to Dr. Kane, gripping Bella's hand tighter than ever.

"Is everything all right?" I asked quietly, but he didn't answer me. He moved the wand around on Bella's stomach rapidly, muttering quietly under his breath as he stared at the monitor intensely. I repeated my words, this time louder.

He still didn't answer. Instead, with his expression hard as a stone, he reached for a small phone on the desk beside him. He spoke quickly and quietly, and as each word passed his lips, my fear continued to grow.

"Edward?" Bella asked shakily, and her fingers danced softly over her stomach. I noticed in that moment, as the fear inside of me continued to grow to frightening proportions, that her stomach was less flat, more rounded than usual. I smiled softly — she had a baby bump.

"Shh, love," I murmured, and I kissed her forehead gently. "Everything's fine."

_I hope_, I added silently, but I didn't voice my concerns out loud. I didn't want to make Bella upset — it wasn't good for her, or the baby.

"Edward, I'm scared," she murmured, and I noticed that her hands were shaking. I didn't have time to respond — to try desperately to relieve her fears — for before the comforting words could leave my lips, Dr. Kane was standing over us once more. He didn't speak; instead, he lowered the back of Bella's cot, and pulled up the railings on either side. I stood from my chair, and, still gripping Bella's hand, turned to Dr. Kane.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my voice loud and rough as I tried to hold the emotion in.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Kane admitted in a small, quiet voice, and after that, no one spoke. Bella cried silently as we were rushed through the halls of the hospital. I was simply numb. I couldn't think, or feel. But when Bella was taken from my side, her hand forcefully removed from mine as they pushed her bed away from me, I fell to pieces. I collapsed into a chair in the waiting room, and sobbed violently, thankful that Bella was so far away from me. I couldn't do _this_ in front of her. I couldn't cry in front of her. I had to be _strong_ for her.

But it was so hard, not knowing. What if something was wrong? What if ... what if something was wrong with our baby? With Bella? What if they ... didn't make it?

But I refused to let myself dwell on those thoughts.

Instead, I tried to concentrate on the beautiful, fluttering sound I'd heard only minutes before — the sound of my son's heart. It had been strong, constant. Surely he was healthy! He _had_ to be. Maybe Dr. Kane had simply seen something on the ultrasound that concerned him — maybe it was nothing. Maybe everything was all right.

I held onto that last thought tightly, afraid to let the hope slip from my grasp.

Because hope was all that I had left.

**_9:02 AM_** _- Bella POV_

The nurse spoke softly, quietly, to me as the doctors fluttered around me. There were two or more of them now — I couldn't really tell. Instead, all I heard was a flutter of voices, some concerned, some simply emotionless.

And then one of them spoke to me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I whispered, my voice weak. It shook, too, from the fear that had taken over me.

"We need your permission to do a special kind of ultrasound. It's not scary at all — it's three deminsional, and it allows us to see your baby more clearly. We think there might be something ... wrong ... with him."

I swalled hard, and my hands began to shake. "A-anything," I whispered. "Anything to help my baby boy."

The doctor fell silent again, and I drew in a deep breath, letting it out shakily before closing my eyes. I felt the cold of the gel on my stomach again, and I listened intently as the doctors around me began to talk in low whispers. I bit my lip, trying desperately to hold the tears in.

Why me? Why _us_? Why _our baby_?

Hadn't we been through enough heartbreak? Hadn't we been torn down enough times? We'd been hurt, again and again — and yet it was happening once more. Why _us_? Why couldn't my little baby boy be healthy — why couldn't we have come in here happy, and left the same way?

It hurt too much.

"Edward," I whimpered, and I wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to be by my side. "Edward!" I cried, and the nurse that was holding my hand tried to calm me down.

"Shh, Mrs. Cullen. Everything is fine. They're just doing another ultrasound to make sure. Shh ... "

"M-make sure of _w-w-what_?" I gasped, the tears flowing freely once more. The nurse stiffened, and didn't answer.

And then Dr. Kane spoke once more. He didn't speak to me, but his words frightened me.

"Bring Mr. Cullen in here. I'd rather not have to say this twice," he murmured softly, and the nurse left my side. But then Edward was there, and though I was still filled with fear, I had _hope_, because he was standing strong by my side.

In a flurry of movement, all of the doctors except for Dr. Kane left.

"Tell me," Edward whispered, and though his voice was calm, there was an undertone of fear, and of desperation. "Just please, tell me what's wrong with my son."

_My son_.

And then Dr. Kane spoke so very softly the words that sent my world crashing down around me.

"We believe — but we can't be one hundred percent sure without running an amniocentesis test in a few weeks — that your son might possibly have a condition known as Spina Bifida. Are you familiar with this condition?"

I shook my head, the tears already welling up in my eyes once more.

"No," Edward whispered, and Dr. Kane sighed very softly. I pressed a hand protectively over my stomach, and it seemed almost as though I could _feel_ my little boy.

"Spina Bifida," Dr. Kane explained gently, "Is a birth defect that involves the incomplete development of the spinal cord. The most serious form — Myelomeningocele — is what we believe your baby has developed. In layman's terms, there is a hole in your baby's back that formed when the two sides of the spinal cord did not meet. Instead of a cyst like is most common, your baby simply has an open hole in his back, making him very prone to infection while in the womb."

"Is ... " Edward broke of, and his voice shook. His hands shook in mine, and I knew he was just barely fighting back tears. "Is it ... serious?"

Dr. Kane spoke only one word, but that one word was all I needed to hear.

"Very."

I began to cry, and as I cried, my world slowly crumbled to pieces around me.

**_9:22 AM_** _- Edward POV_

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up, my eyes opening in surprise, to see a young nurse standing before me. Her eyes were so very sad, but her smile was soft. I swallowed back a whimper, and answered her quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Dr. Kane wants to see you inside. He wants to speak to you and your wife."

I nodded, and stood unsteadily from my chair. I gripped the wall tightly to regain my balance, and then walked forward. When I saw Bella laying in a sea of white sheets, my heart broke just a little more. I rushed to her side and took her hand.

I turned to the doctor, and my heart twisted painfully when I saw the sorrow painted clearly on his features.

"Tell me," I begged quietly. "Just please, tell me what's wrong with my son."

Dr. Kane sighed, and bit his lip. But he spoke softly, quietly.

"We believe — but we can't be one hundred percent sure without running an amniocentesis test first — that your son might possibly have a condition known as Spina Bifida. Are you familiar with this condition?"

"No," I whispered, and I wated to cry out in sorrow as I watched Bella place both arms protectively around her barely rounded tummy.

"Spina Bifida," Dr. Kane explained gently, "Is a birth defect that involves the incomplete development of the spinal cord. The most serious form — Myelomeningocele — is what we believe your baby has developed. In layman's terms, there is a hole in your baby's back that formed when the two sides of the spinal cord did not meet. Instead of a cyst like is most common, your baby simply has an open hole in his back, making him very prone to infection while in the womb."

"Is ... " I tried to choke the words out, but I couldn't force anything past the tears and the horrible fear that gripped me. "Is it ... serious?"

The doctor that sat before us nodded, and his eyes were hard now, unemotional.

"Very," he whispered, and Bella began to cry loudly in that moment. Her thin arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, as if she was unwilling to let our child go.

"No, no, no," she whispered quietly, and she fell into my arms as she sobbed.

"The spine," Dr. Kane continued to explain softly. "Finishes forming in the end of the first month of pregnancy. Several factors can determine if Spina Bifida occurs or not. One of the most important factors is the mother's health — if the mother takes certain, dangerous medications for epilepsy or has had a high fever during the first few weeks of pregnancy, the child is over ten times more likely to develop this condition. The mother's diet is also a big factor; it is believed that a certain vitiman, Folic Acid, can prevent this condition. But it's ... too late now for that."

I held onto Bella tightly as Dr. Kane paused. He took a deep breath in, and as he spoke, Bella fell to pieces in my arms. She continued to sob, and chant that one, single word over and over again.

"Bella, you're nearly three and a half months along, and your baby's diagnoses is very grim. When born, he will most likely develop hydrocephalus — an accumulation of fluid in and around the brain — and severe paralysis. In the end ... in the end, I think it would be kindest — kindest for your baby, that is — to simply terminate the pregnancy."

I felt the anger flair within me. Horror set in, and then finally, desperation. I grasped any ray of hope I could find, but my heart still continued to slowly crumble.

"You ... you said," I gasped out. "That you can't be sure. That you need to do more tests. You ... could be wrong, right? Our baby could be fine?"

Dr. Kane nodded slowly. "Of course, Mr. Cullen. The 3-D ultrasound _can be_ flawed. We'll run an amniocentesis test before we make a final assumption, but that can't be done for several more weeks. It would be far too dangerous to attempt now. In the mean time, I'd like to prescribe Bella some vitamins to take, and schedule an appointment for the amniocentesis test as soon as possible."

I nodded, my eyes closing as I took a deep breath in.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, and my eyes snapped open to meet her sorrowful, tear-filled gaze. I tried to smile, but as I did, a small cry of pain tore past my lips.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered, fighting back the fear as I grasped tightly onto the last ray of hope that was in view. "No matter what, right?"

She nodded her head shakily, closing her eyes as she tried to stop the trembling. "N-no matter w-w-what," she agreed, and I took her into my arms then, holding her close as she cried.

_No matter what. No matter what happens, together ... we'll face it together_.

* * *

THIS IS **VERY** IMPORTANT!: Because of some updates Fanfiction did, I _cannot_ send you a sneak preview if you review annon. unless you put your e-mail _**as your penname**_!

**NOTE**: On a sadder note, do you really think Edward and Bella will choose abortion? Even if their baby _does _have Spina Bifida, do you _really_ think they'll choose abortion? A lot of people live with this disability — they would fight as hard as they could to give their baby that chance. If this story _does_ end up getting sad, it will be because of their struggles as they try and face their problems — not because they're going to kill their baby. Just wanted to let ya know. ^_^

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"You don't ... " he paused, and he whimpered quietly. When he spoke again, the pain that laced his voice was so raw that it made my heart beat fast. "You don't ... _want_ to-to have an abortion ... _do you_?"

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 44!

* * *


	44. I Will Save You

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Four_**

**_Previously _**...

_"You ... you said," I gasped out. "That you can't be sure. That you need to do more tests. You ... could be wrong, right? Our baby could be fine?"_

_Dr. Kane nodded slowly. "Of course, Mr. Cullen. We'll run an amniocentesis test before we make a final assumption, but that can't be done for several more weeks. It would be far too dangerous to attempt now. In the mean time, I'd like to prescribe Bella some vitamins to take, and schedule an appointment for the amniocentesis test as soon as possible."_

_I nodded, my eyes closing as I took a deep breath in._

_"Edward," Bella whimpered, and my eyes snapped open to meet her sorrowful, tear-filled gaze. I tried to smile, but as I did, a small cry of pain tore past my lips._

_"Everything will be fine," I whispered, fighting back the fear as I grasped tightly onto the last ray of hope that was in view. "No matter what, right?"_

_She nodded her head shakily, closing her eyes as she tried to stop the trembling. "N-no matter w-w-what," she agreed, and I took her into my arms then, holding her close as she cried._

No matter what. No matter what happens, together ... we'll face it together.

**_July 13th, Wednesday - 3:50 PM_** _- Bella POV_

"Bella, love," I murmured, and I spooned my body behind hers as I climbed into the bed beside her. My hands found hers as I slowly turned her to face me. "Bella, say something," I begged. "It's been hours, and you haven't said a word. I'm scared," I admitted, and my voice was quiet and sad.

She trembled in my arms, but the tears didn't come. She had cried too much, and there simply weren't any tears left to cry.

"I'm scared, too," she admitted in a tiny voice, and I pressed my lips softly to her forehead.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. _Talk to me_, Bella. I need to know what's going on inside your beautiful mind. How can I held you if I don't know what's troubling you?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she buried her head in my chest and sobbed loudly.

"Bella, _please_," I begged, for her pain was my pain, and the fact that I couldn't take her pain away only made the stabbing sorrow worse. "Please, Bella ... _please_ tell me what's wrong."

She choked back a loud sob, and grasped my shirt tightly in her little fists.

"I-It's all my f-fault!" she cried, and I felt my heart break just a little bit more at the absolute _grief_ that laced her sorrowful words. "It's m-my f-f-fault that our b-baby is s-sick!"

The anger that rose within me then was irrational, but so intense that it very nearly crushed me.

"Bella," I whispered, and my hands went to her cheeks so I could hold her gaze to mine. "This. _Is not_. Your fault. Do you understand me? _Nothing _that you could have done could have prevented this. _Nothing_. Do you understand me?"

Bella trembled in my arms, but didn't answer me. The tears were falling again, and as I watched the love of my life fall to pieces, the anger slowly seeped from my body.

"Bella, love, please listen to me," I begged her, and though I felt like crying, like screaming, I continued to speak as sweetly, as softly as possible. "There is _nothing_ that either one of us could have done. We — "

But she cut me off, and her words were so very anguished.

"I w-was sick. I had a-a fever ... d-during the first month o-of my pregnancy. Dr. Kane said that ... that a fever was what hurt my baby. _I _hurt him, Edward! It was my fault! I was s-sick, and I h-hurt my baby."

"Oh, Bella," I breathed, but I didn't know what to say. So I held her tighter, and fought for the words that just wouldn't come. "Dr. Kane ... said that a fever during the first month ... could _attribute _to-to the development of ... of Spina Bifida. Not that it _caused_ it. And even if it ... _had_ caused our baby to become sick, _it wouldn't have been your fault_. It wasn't your fault you got so sick, my love. It wasn't ... it wasn't your fault that this happened. I don't know why this happened. But I do know that it happened for a _reason_. I don't know _why_, and I don't know_ how_... but everything will be fine. I might not believe in a God, but I do know that everything that happens, happens for a purpose. Why do you have XP? If you hadn't been born with the disease that still plagues you today, your family wouldn't have moved to Forks. I would have never known you. Maybe this sickness that plagues our baby ... maybe this, too, is for a purpose. But believe me when I say this, Bella — this _was not_ your fault, and _we will_ get through it. I love you, and I love our son. Can you put enough trust in me to believe me when I say that everything will be fine? Can you believe me, Bella?"

She still continued to tremble in my arms, but the tears had stopped, and the desperate, anguished cries that had torn from her lips only moments before had been silenced.

"Can you believe me, Bella?"

A tremble shuddered through her small frame, but she nodded, choking on a silent sob as she spoke. "I believe you, Edward. I love you."

I smiled, and buried my face in her soft hair.

"As I love you."

Silence rang loudly in the room, though I could still sense the lingering doubt that plagued my Bella's beautiful mind.

I spoke softly once more.

"I'm scared ... no, _terrified_, of the possibilities," I whispered, and my hands moved the soft material of her tank-top out of the way before pressing softly to cover her stomach. "But we ... have to be strong. We have to believe. We have to ... to hope. Because without hope, we'll crumble, and we won't be able to move on. _Hope_, Bella. Even if our baby boy _is_ sick, we'll love him, right? No matter what? Because I can't imagine a life without him, even though I've only known him for a couple days. I can't even _begin_ to think of-of abortion. We'll always love him ... right?"

**( **_Bella POV _**)**

"We'll always love him ... right?"

Edward's words washed over me once more, and I whimpered, pain filling my heart. But I nodded, and shakily whispered the answer that I _knew_ was true. "No matter what," I agreed shakily, and I pressed my face into the crook of Edward's neck, breathing in deeply of his scent.

"You don't ... " he paused, and he whimpered quietly. When he spoke again, the pain that laced his voice was so raw that it made my heart beat fast. "You don't ... _want_ to-to have an abortion ... _do you_?"

His words, so pained, washed over me only seconds before I responded with fervor.

"_No_!" I cried, and the mere _thought_ of hurting my baby made me sick. "No! Never! No matter what! I'm disabled, too, and yet I wouldn't give my life up — I wouldn't give _you_ up — for anything! I want our baby to have a chance at life. Maybe ... there's something that can be done," I whispered, and the words were falling so quickly from my lips now that I couldn't stop them. "Maybe ... maybe there's a surgery or something ... _anything_, that could be done to help him. Maybe ... _maybe_ ... "

"Hope," Edward whispered, kissing me softly as he placed his hands on either side of my face to pull me closer to him. "Keep hoping. Never give up," he breathed, his lips kissing mine before moving to my cheeks, my nose, and so delicately, to kiss both of my eyelids. He captured me in a passionate embrace, and I held tightly to him, desperate to pull myself closer. I wanted to crawl inside of him in that moment, and never find my way out. I wanted to hold him forever, to never let him go.

Because he _was_ my hope. Without _him_, I would crumble. He was holding me together, and together, we were holding up high the hope that was just barely within our grasp.

_Without each other_, I mused as Edward's lips began their decent down my neck and to my chest,_ we would be nothing_.

"I love you," I gasped, tears breaking to the surface once more.

Edward smiled against my skin, and pulled me closer than ever. I shivered as his warm skin touched mine, and let my blind eyes flutter closed as he brought his lips to mine once more.

"As I love you," he whispered huskily, and then he proceeded to take my breath away. He took my pain away, too, and my worry. Because as he held me and loved me, I could think of nothing but _him_.

**_5:15 PM_** _- Edward POV_

Bella finally fell asleep, and when she did — though it pained me — I pulled myself from her side and quietly walked from the room. I closed the door, and let out a relieved sigh when Bella didn't awaken. I needed to talk to my father, and I needed to do it alone.

Because I knew that what I needed to say to him would only pain her further, and cause her beautiful eyes to cry the tears that I wished she'd never had to shed in the first place.

"Dad?" I whispered, peeking around the door into his office. He smiled at me, and motioned me forward.

"So," he said conversationally. "You and Bella ran off the second you got home. How did it go? A boy, or a girl?"

I smiled sadly. "A boy. You have a grandson."

My father smiled brightly, and as he did, my own smile fell. How could I take away his happiness? Was it fair to bestow this sorrow on him, too? Before we were even sure?

But I knew that I needed answers, and I needed them _now_. If I was going to be able to hold myself together for the next five weeks, I needed to _know_. I needed to know about this disease. I needed to know that what the doctor said was true — that our son could still live a normal life after birth and surgery. I needed ... I needed to _know_.

"Dad?" I asked in a small voice, and his smile slipped the smallest bit. But when I whispered the next words, my voice broke, and a tear slipped from my eye. "Dad, t-tell me. Tell m-me about ... about Spina Bifida."

My father's breath caught in his throat, and a look of horror crossed over his features. His eyes were suddenly very sad, and though he quickly rearranged his expression so I couldn't see the anguish that was slowly rising within him, I could still hear the pain in his voice.

"Spina Bifida ... is a condition that develops within the first month of pregnancy. It — "

I shook my head, and bit my lip. "I know ... the technical details. What I want to know is how ... how a child that has developed the condition ... can live his life."

My father took a deep, shaky breath in, but answered me quickly.

"As soon as that child were born, he would have a surgery to remove the cyst on his back and close up the hole. A shunt would be placed in his brain to drain the buildup of fluid that comes from a condition known as hydrocephalus. Complete or partial paralysis sometimes is a cause for concern, but the risk is reduced considerably if the cyst is repaired immediately after birth. Sometimes, though not often, death ... occurs."

I swallowed hard. "Could ... could a child born with ... _that condition_, live a normal life?"

"Relatively. With the proper medical care."

"What if it were Myelomeningocele Spina Bifida?"

I could see the tears pooling in my father's eyes now, and as I watched the pain flash across his eyes, tears began to slip slowly down my own cheeks.

"Edward, does ... does your son — my grandson — ... does he ... "

I nodded slowly, and in that moment, the wall that I had been slowly building broke down completely. It crumbled, and as I cried in the arms of my father, the comforting words that I'd whispered to Bella only moments before were completely erased from my mind. I couldn't let her see me like this, I vowed silently. I _couldn't_. If _I_ couldn't be strong for her ... then who would?

"Oh, Edward," my father murmured softly, and he held me tightly as I fell to pieces in his arms. "Everything will be all right. Your baby boy will be all right. Though serious, Spina Bifida is very rarely fatal. There will be many challenges in his life, but he _can_ live. He can live as you and I live."

"Is ... is there a-anything that we c-can do?" I whispered, not pulling away from my father's comforting embrace though the tears had already stopped. "Money is no object for me. I'll do _anything_. I'll do anything for my baby boy."

My father breathed a deep sigh, but he didn't speak. And at the same time that I felt horror rise within me — what if nothing could be done? — I felt hope.

"I ... " but he paused, and I sat back in my chair to meet his eyes. He bit his lip as I furiously wiped the tears away from my eyes. "There's a hospital ... in Philadelphia, that preforms prenatal surgeries on Spina Bifida positive children. Though no one can yet say if the surgery is right for everyone, there's been a staggering amount of positive results on Myelomeningocele diagnosed children. The surgery is preformed before birth, and repairs the defect in the spine and closes up the hole in the back, thus reducing the possibility of paralysis and brain damage."

My heart was racing fast, and with each word that my father spoke, my hope grew.

"Is ... is something like that possible for ... for _my_ baby?"

"Edward, that kind of surgery would be very expensive. It would — "

But I shook my head, and cut my father off. "I don't _care_. I don't care what it costs. I'll take out a loan. I still have several thousand left in my college fund," I mused, and a smile slowly started to spread across my pale lips. "I'll do _anything_," I whispered quietly.

"There are risks," my father murmured quietly. "To both the baby and the mother. Shouldn't you talk to Bella before you make the decision to look into this?"

I shook my head; I already knew what Bella would say. I already knew that she was willing to do anything for our son. I already knew ... that we would give anything — even our lives — for the tiny baby that already had us wrapped so tightly around his little finger.

"I'm sure," I whispered, and I knew that I _would_ talk to Bella about this, but _after_ I was sure it was actually something that could happen. How horrible of me would it be to build her hope up only to tear it down? What if this surgery was only a phantom hope? Or even if it _could_ happen, what if we couldn't afford it? Or the hospital wouldn't take us in?

I decided in that moment — as I closed my eyes and smiled softly — that I would rather break my own heart, and I would rather tear my own hope down, than hurt Bella again.

"Thank you, dad," I whispered, and I stood from my chair numbly to walk from the room. My father smiled sadly at me, but didn't speak another word as I quickly ran up the stairs.

I entered my bedroom, and walked quietly over to where Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I laid down beside her, but instead of taking her into my arms, I leaned down, and kissed her stomach gently.

"Daddy will save you," I whispered, smiling as I pressed both hands to the tiny ... tiny bump that proved my baby was growing inside of the woman I loved. "Daddy will save you, no matter what the cost."

* * *

So I got flamed. ^_^ They told me, in a nutshell, that my writing was crap and I was dragging this story out for too long. Now, I know my writing _is not_ crap — I'm not bragging, but I've been writing for seven years, and I think I have the basics down by now, eh? But maybe I _am_ dragging this out too long. BUT! I **_will not_** stop before this is finished. Flame away, if you wish, but I'm going to finish this _my_ way. It's my story, and I believe it's my right to finish it however I want.

**NOTE**: So a lot of people are saying that I'm causing too much pain in Bella and Edward's life. But this, too, has a purpose. This baby and his disabilities, in the end, is what is going to wrap this story and all the loose ends up. ^_^ It might not seem possible right now, but there **_will be_ **a happy ending. I SWEAR IT! Edward and Bella can't live through all this pain only _not_ to get their happily ever after. ^_^

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Hey, Bella ... I need to talk to you ... about something."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 45!

* * *


	45. In This Moment

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Five_**

**_Previously _**...

_"I'm sure," I whispered, and I knew that I would talk to Bella about this, but after I was sure it was actually something that could happen. How horrible of me would it be to build her hope up only to tear it down? What if this surgery was only a phantom hope? Or even if it could happen, what if we couldn't afford it? Or the hospital wouldn't take us in?_

_I decided in that moment — as I closed my eyes and smiled softly — that I would rather break my own heart, and I would rather tear my own hope down, than hurt Bella again._

_"Thank you, dad," I whispered, and I stood from my chair numbly to walk from the room. My father smiled sadly at me, but didn't speak another word as I quickly ran up the stairs._

_I entered my bedroom, and walked quietly over to where Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I laid down beside her, but instead of taking her into my arms, I leaned down, and kissed her stomach gently._

_"Daddy will save you," I whispered, smiling as I pressed both hands to the tiny ... tiny bump that proved my baby was growing inside of the woman I loved. "Daddy will save you, no matter what the cost."_

**_August 10th, Wednesday - 9:10 AM_** _- Bella POV - **Four Weeks Later**_

The days passed slowly, but they _did _pass. Even when your life falls apart, it still continues on. No matter how much you wish that time could just _stop_, the hours still pass, and eventually, the days, and then the weeks.

The pain that encased me each time I brushed my hands so tenderly over my stomach only grew stronger each day. How was it possible to feel this much love, and yet still so much anguish? But at the same time that I felt the pain, I felt content, and hopeful — because each time a tear would slip from my eye, or each time I would cry out from the intensity of everything I was feeling, _he_ was there. He would take me into his arms, and whisper encouraging words. And he was so ... _sure_! Sometimes, it seemed as though Edward _knew_, without a doubt, that everything was going to be all right. A calm surrounded him that seemed almost ... _serene_.

"Bella?"

I smiled softly as _his_ voice washed over me. His hands pressed softly to my baby bump — which was growing bigger each and every day — and his lips caressed mine.

"Mmm?" I whispered, and I sighed in happy contentment as he wrapped his arms around me. I curled into his side and climbed onto his lap as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Are you ready?'

The smile that had graced my lips only moments before slipped slowly from my face. But I nodded, tensing in his arms for the emotional assault that I knew would begin as soon as we walked out of the door.

"Yes," I whispered, and though my voice was quiet, it was strong. "I'm ready."

Edward smiled against my skin, and I smiled, too.

Today, we would discover our future. I knew that _no matter what_, my future involved a baby boy — for I knew that I would not kill him. But I didn't know whether it would be a future filled with heartbreak or happiness.

"I love you," Edward whispered, and he grasped my hand tightly in his.

Not another word passed between us as we stood, together, from the couch. We stayed silent as we paused at the doorway to put our shoes on, and silence continued to fall as I climbed into the car, and as we drove slowly toward the doctor's office. The peaceful _nothingness _was broken, however, when Edward opened the door of the Volvo for me. He took my hand in his, and led me slowly down the sidewalk. I could see nothing, and yet at the same time, I could imagine the sun shining directly above us, the flowers swaying gently in the calm wind.

_The calm before the storm_.

I _knew_. I knew that the news we would receive today would change _nothing_. I would always love my baby boy. I would love him and care for him in the way that my mother hadn't cared for me. I would never leave his side. I would never abandon him.

"I love you," I whispered softly to Edward, and then the nurse quietly called our name. We followed her silently, slowly, and I felt numb as I changed into a bright pink gown. The soft, flowery scent that swirled around the room made my stomach churn, and as I climbed onto the hard table, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Calm down, love," Edward whispered, and he took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. I nodded numbly, and took a deep, shaking breath in.

"Edward? Bella?"

I smiled slightly as I heard the voice of Dr. Kane wash over me.

"Good morning. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and Dr. Kane proceeded to go over the procedure with me. He explain in detail what would happen, and I nodded silently when he asked me, once more, if I was ready.

"I'm ready," I whispered, my blind eyes slowly closing.

And they didn't open again until those two fateful words were whispered softly to me.

**_1:03 PM_** _- Edward POV _

_"It's positive."_

Those two words kept swirling around in my mind, and yet I still smiled. I still smiled because I knew that, no matter what, this changed _nothing_. I loved my little boy, and I always would. And besides ...

"Hey, Bella ... " I murmured softly, and she wrapped her arms tighter around me. We were at home now, in our room. The door was closed, and the silence beautiful. She looked up at me, and though her smile was so very sad, her blind eyes held hope.

"Mmm?"

"I ... have something that want ... that I _need_ to talk to you about."

She paused, and drew in a surprised breath. I drew in a breath, too, but it was a calming one — if I continued to be so intense, surely I would scare her.

"All right," she whispered, and though her voice was calm, her eyes were guarded.

"I didn't want to say anything," I whispered quietly, brushing my hands though her soft hair. "Before I was sure. Before _we_ were sure. But ... but now ... that we know it's _true_, I want to look into something my father told me about. He told me ... that there's a hospital in Philadelphia that specializes in prenatal surgeries ... and that they ... could help our baby before he's even born."

Bella wasn't breathing now; her eyes were wide, and her heart beat fast under my hand. She turned to stare at me, and her blind eyes were so very wide, and filled with such excitement.

"Edward ... "

I smiled, and kissed her cheek softly before continuing.

"He said that they could fix the defect in the spine, and that they would close up the hole in our baby's back before he was even born. Though he would still have some problems, the surgery has shown surprisingly positive results. This ... this could be it, Bella."

Bella was silent for one moment, and then she turned around in my arms. Her hands grasped excitedly onto my shirt, and she was smiling widely.

"When?" she demanded breathlessly. "When can we do it?"

I laughed softly, and kissed her forehead again before taking her hands into mine.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I haven't really looked into it yet. But ... there would be risks, to both you and — "

"I don't care," she said firmly. "I don't care what happens to me. If there's a chance that this could help our baby ... I'll do anything."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms tightly around my love before laying down. She curled herself into my warm embrace, and sighed happily. But her beautiful gaze was confused as her delicate fingers traced random patterns on my chest.

"Why now?" she whispered quietly. "Why did Carlisle only tell you _now_? We've been ... so worried, for over four weeks. He could have ... he could have ... "

But she seemed to have no words. The confusion in her eyes had turned to sorrowful anger, and the tears began to slowly slip from her beautiful eyes as I held her. I felt my heart clench painfully — I had hurt her by keeping this news from her, when I'd only kept it from her in the first place _to protect her_.

"Shh, Bella," I whispered, and I kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've known for weeks. I've known since the beginning. But I didn't say anything ... because I was afraid of hurting you. I was so scared of building up your hope only to tear it down. But I've talked to one of the doctors there, and he said that though we'll need to come in for a consultation, he already knows that ... that the surgery will be possible."

I stared into Bella's eyes, desperate for her to understand. But the anger in her eyes quickly melted into betrayel, and my heart began to beat painfully in my chest.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, and he pain was so clear in her voice. What had I done? I'd only wanted to protect her! But in protecting her, I'd only hurt her worse.

"Bella, please understand," I begged her quietly. "I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure that the surgery was more than a dream. I had to know for sure before I told you. I had to _know_ that it was a possibility before I raised your hope so high it would crush you if it were to fall. I'm so very, very sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I kept this from you. But ... _I had to_. I couldn't bare to see you in such pain because of me. But ... " I smiled sadly, regretfully. "But I suppose I hurt you anyway, didn't I? It's painful," I whispered, "to see these tears flowing so freely from your beautiful eyes, knowing that _I_ was the one to cause them."

She didn't speak. She didn't even move in my arms. She simply stared blindly at me. But, eventually, she stopped crying, and she pulled herself closer to me before burying her head in my chest.

"Are you very mad at me?"

"That depends," she whispered, and the sound was muffled in my chest. I laughed softly, and she looked up to glare at me blindly.

Silence.

"On?" I urged, desperate now. Bella giggled, and I felt my heart soar. A smile came to my lips as she leaned up to kiss me.

"On what you're willing to do to make up for your foolishness."

"Anything," I vowed quickly, and as she grinned micheviously, I felt my heart drop. "Within reason!" I added quickly, but she shook her head.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, and she popped the 'p' loudly. "You said _anything_."

And I knew it was true. I _would_ do anything for her. Anything to make her smile. Anything to see her happy, carefree.

"Is this real?" she murmured suddenly. "It seems like a dream. I'm worried that any moment now, I'll wake up, and your words will have simply been a dream. Is this ... _real_? Can we really help our baby? Can we save him from a life of pain?"

I smiled, and captured Bella's lips with mine for one brief ... brief moment.

"I promise you, it's very real. It's not just a hope, or a dream. This is real, and it really is happening. We're going to save our little boy."

Bella drew in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, quietly. But she didn't smile.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"That depends."

I rolled my eyes.

"On?"

"On whether or not you're willing to find me some chocolate ice cream with roasted pickles on top."

I raised an eyebrow; she grinned.

She was _serious_? Oh, God. Well, my father had always told me that forgiveness came with a price ...

"All right," I said, and I kissed her forehead. I didn't move, though. Instead, I spoke again, softly this time. "I really am sorry, Bella. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to give you false hope. I thought ... in the end, that not telling you would be better. I might have been wrong, and I am truly sorry for that. I _do_ love you, Bella, and I would never willing keep something from you if I didn't believe I would be hurting you by telling you."

She finally smiled, and as she smiled, something within me seemed to piece back together.

Oh, right, my heart.

"It's all right, Edward," she whispered. "I forgive you. I know you were only trying to protect me. You _were_ wrong to keep it from me, but if we're going to make it through this _together_, I can't hold this against you. I have to let it go. And you have to let those feelings of regret go, too," she murmured, and she brushed her fingers gently across my cheek. "Let it all go, Edward. I forgive you. But ... you will never keep something like that from me again, do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Mister. But if you don't get me my chocolate ice cream with roasted pickles on top soon, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Ai, ai, Captain," I muttered, rolling my eyes. But I smiled as I moved from the bed.

I knew that the next few months would be hard. Heartbreakingly painful, even. But we _could_ get through it. We could get through anything ...

... _as long as we were together_.

**_August 19th, Friday - 8:44 AM_** _- Bella POV - **One Week Later**_

I moved a hand to my mouth, and bit down nervously on my fingernail. Edward, who was sitting beside me — well, _under _me, really, as I'd refused to sit anywhere but his lap — sighed.

"Bella, love, please don't draw blood."

Silence fell for one, long moment.

"But I'm scared," I whispered, and his lips softly caressed my cheek. My lips turned up in an involuntary smile — one that fell as quickly as it appeared. Oh, God. This was really happening. _This was really happening_. It didn't seem real. None of this seemed real. The fact that I was pregnant, and the fact that my baby was sick ... the fact that we were _here_, preparing ourselves for quite possibily the biggest moment of our lives ...

... none of it seemed real.

It seemed like a dream. I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not, though. Should it have been a nightmare? What parent _wouldn't_ consider a situation like this a nightmare? But at the same time, there was _hope_, and there was_ love_. How could this moment be a nightmare? In what nightmare would Edward so softly take me into his arms, and hold me, and whisper soft, loving words to me? How could _this_ be a nightmare?

"Are you ready?" he whispered, and his lips captured mine for one brief moment before he pulled away. He didn't let me leave his embrace, though. Instead, he held me face softly, delicately in his beautiful hands.

"Yes."

And I knew I was. I was ready for this. For everything.

_I was ready to save my baby_.

* * *

So ... yeah. I know that to a lot of you, this seems like a random bit of drama thrown randomly into the story simply to cause Bella and Edward more pain. But **BELIEVE ME! THIS IS IMPORTANT**! This baby, and their struggles, is what is going to wrap up almost **every single loose end** in this story. And I know that it seems like Bella forgave Edward too quickly for keeping his knowledge from her. But they're at such a fragile point in their lives that, had she _not_ forgiven him, they could have so easily broken to pieces. Believe me, I know. If you can't trust and forgive each other, then what's left?

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: _SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY_! But I'm a senior in school this year, and I really have to pay attention to my work. I can't afford to screw this up. If I mess this year up, I could mess up my college career AND my life. So ... yeah. I'm not gonna be able to update every Monday and Friday anymore. Simply _WHENEVER I CAN_. SORRY! But please understand, my future comes before this story. Please put this story on your alerts if you want to keep up with it. ^_^

_See you SOON! ( Hopefully! )_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"There is, of course, a risk to the mother. And you have to understand ... that if something goes wrong, _Bella_ is our first priority. The child cannot live on his own right now. Should something go wrong, we will not extend an effort to save him."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 46!

* * *


	46. Gift Of Hope

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Six_**

**_Previously _**...

_It seemed like a dream. I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not, though. Should it have been a nightmare? What parent wouldn't consider a situation like this a nightmare? But at the same time, there was hope, and there was love. How could this moment be a nightmare? In what nightmare would Edward so softly take me into his arms, and hold me, and whisper soft, loving words to me? How could this be a nightmare?_

_"Are you ready?" he whispered, and his lips captured mine for one brief moment before he pulled away. He didn't let me leave his embrace, though. Instead, he held me face softly, delicately in his beautiful hands._

_"Yes."_

_And I knew I was. I was ready for this. For everything._

I was ready to save my baby.

**_August 19th, Friday - 8:00 AM _**_- Edward POV_

"Sign here," the nurse said in a dull, monotone voice, popping her gum loudly, looking as if she didn't care in the slightest that this moment was the most important moment in my life. "And fill out the medical history section. Your wife will need to sign here, here, here, and date here," she continued, pointing out the individual lines that sat, so innocently, on each page. I nodded, and sighed before taking the clipboard from the bored reception nurse.

I walked slowly over to where Bella was sitting, away from the sunlight, in her soft, blue sun-suit. I smiled, my heart beating fast as I watched her rub the cloth covered baby bump that curved her beautiful body.

"Here you are, love," I whispered, sitting the clipboard in her lap. "You have to sign some things, and that's it. I'll help you sign your name, all right?"

She nodded, and smiled. To anyone but me, she would have seemed completely at ease. But I could read her, and I recognized each and every one of her nervous habits. Her leg tapped slowly up and down, and she kept playing absently with her hair. Her blind eyes were sparkling, but though there was excitement in her gaze, there was fear, too.

And, as I watched her shuffle her feet back and forth slowly, I realized that I needed to know _why_ she was so nervous.

Was it simply nerves ... _or was there something more_?

"Are you _sure _about this, Bella? The doctor said that there could be a risk to you. This is completely up to you. I don't want you to regret anything that happens today. Bella, I — "

But she cut me off by gently pressed her lips to mine.

"I'm _sure_, Edward. I don't care what happens to me. I just ... want to try as hard as I can to save our baby. If I backed out now, and looked back in five years ... I don't want to regret _anything_. I want to know that I did everything for our baby that could possibly be done. I'm _sure_, Edward. So sure."

I smiled softly, and brushed a lock of hair away from her beautiful, blind eyes.

"But?" I whispered, and she bit her lip. She didn't answer. Instead, she brought her delicate fingers to her mouth, and bit down. I saw her wince at the pain. I sighed, and gently pushed her soft skin away from her teeth. "Bella, love, please don't draw blood," I whispered, but I didn't push her to answer my soft inquisition — instead, I held her softly, and continued to gently brush my fingers tenderly through her hair.

"But I'm scared," she finally admitted, and her voice was soft, quiet. I smiled, and kissed her cheek softly, but didn't speak. I knew my words of encouragement would hurt more than help right now. I knew what she needed was not words — instead, she needed the silent encouragement that I was more than willing to offer.

I held her tightly to me, and rocked us back and forth slowly. I was sure we were quite a sight — me with my hair so messy, holding Bella who was clad from head to toe in her soft, blue sun-suit. But I didn't care. All I cared about in that moment was erasing Bella's fears, her doubts. My own didn't matter to me.

Ever since the consultation only days ago, when Bella had broken down in my arms, she was the only thing that mattered.

_**Three Days Ago **- Edward POV_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"_

_I nodded, and took Bella's hand as I softly led her toward the consultation room. The doctor that led us — Dr. Tray — seemed very unemotional. He smiled at us as we sat down, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Was he simply being professional, or had he seen so much pain in his life that it no longer phased him? I tried to smile back, but I was sure there was worry shining in my curious gaze._

_"First things first," he began, and he flipped slowly through the papers he held. "This surgery is still listed as experimental. Every surgery we preform holds risks. We ask that both parents sign a release form that states we are not held responsible for any possible deaths. We will go over the risks with you, and once you make an _informed _decision, I will ask you to sign the form. Also, please know this — we are still not one hundred percent sure of the results. Though this surgery had yielded overwhelmingly positive results, even the first children to receive treatment aren't yet old enough to know if the long-term effects of Spina Bifida were diminished by the surgery preformed."_

_I nodded, and the worry that set silently in my stomach continued to grow with each word that was spoken._

_"We would like to accept every parent into our facility despite insurance coverage, but that is simply not possible. Let me be clear about one point — this will _not _be cheap. Whether you have insurance coverage or not, a large portion of the cost will have have to come from your own pocket. You've already looked over the forms we sent, correct?"_

_I nodded, and even the memory of the five digit, estimated price didn't phase me._

_"Good. Then let's go over the risks, shall we? There is, of course, a risk to the mother. And you have to understand ... that if something goes wrong, Bella is our first priority. The child cannot live on his own right now. Should something go wrong, we will not extend an effort to save him."_

_I nodded, swallowing hard. I understood their reasoning — why would they waste time trying to save someone who _couldn't_ be saved? — but the way he spoke the words made my heart twist painfully. I loved both Bella and our child ... and hearing that the men who were willing to extend such an effort to save our baby would so easily prioritize one over the other ... it was unfathomable, really, how they could so easily make the decision to let one die in order to save the other, should ... _something_ go wrong._

_"What do you mean ... _something_ could go wrong? Could you ... elaborate?" I asked, and then Dr. Tray began to list off quietly the risks and possible outcomes of the surgery. When he finished, silence fell, and I could feel Bella, beside me, shaking with silent sobs._

_"But ... " I began, and I paused, biting my lip. "But none of these ... these complications happen often ... right?"_

_Dr. Tray nodded. "Of course. I'm simply mentioning them because you need to know in order to make an informed decision. But only about five percent of the surgeries we've preformed have even gone slightly awry. Ninety-five percent have gone perfectly according to plan. I won't say that nothing will go wrong. I'm simply saying that it's not a large possibility."_

_I drew in a deep breath, and nodded. Dr. Tray smiled, and continued to shuffle through his papers._

_"Let me explain the surgery a little bit. Basically, we're going to give Bella a sedative, and then make a traditional c-section incision in her abdomen. From that incision, we will lift the uterus gently from her body. In the uterus, we will make an inch and a half wide incision. We will preform the whole surgery through that hole. The surgery will consist of gently pushing the bulging spine back inside your baby's back. Since your baby has been diagnosed with Myelomeningocele Spina Bifida, and since there is no cyst on his back, the surgery will be considerably shorter. After we move the spine back inside his back, we will cover the hole in his back. Once we're finished repairing the hole created in the uterus, we will place it back inside Bella's body, and then suture the c-section incision we made. If all goes well, the hydrocephalus that has begun to form will disappear, and your child will stay where he belongs for a few more months._

_Dr. Tray paused, and then looked up at us. I nodded at him, the information swirling around hectically in my head._

_"I'll leave the room for a while, if you need time," he said gently, and I nodded again. He spoke softly before standing to his feet. "Have a nurse alert me when you've decided what's best for _you_."_

_I nodded again, and Dr. Tray left the room._

_I turned to Bella, and let my rough fingers dance softly over her pale face._

_"This is about _you_, too, Bella," I whispered. "Your health is involved, too. Think before you answer, all right? Do _you_ want this? Do _you_ want to take the risks?"_

_But she didn't even have to think._

_"I'm sure," she said, and her voice was so firm. But it was shaky, and filled with fear, too. I smiled sadly, and brushed a tear from her soft skin._

_"Please, you have to be one hundred percent sure. One hundred and ten," I joked, and she cracked a small smile. But then she choked on a sob, and the tears began to fall faster._

_"I'm worried about our baby," she whispered, clutching herself tightly to me as the cries became louder and more frequent. "If s-something goes wrong, they're n-not going to even t-t-try to save him! I want _him_ to live! If something ... if something ... "_

_She couldn't continue, though, because the tears were too much. She could barely even breath as she choked out each cry one at a time._

_"I d-don't want t-t-to lose him," she finally whimpered, and I held her tighter than ever. "I want ... I want to do this. I'm s-sure. A million percent sure. I want this," she whispered, and though she was still crying, trembling in my arms, I knew the words she spoke were true, and I knew that she wouldn't change her mind, no matter what._

_I smiled softly, and kissed her forehead tenderly._

_"If that is what you wish, my love."_

_**Present, 9:30 AM **- Bella POV_

I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"It's time," Edward whispered, and his lips brushed softly against the warm skin of my forehead. He squeezed my hand tightly, and cuped my face in his other hand. "I love you, Bella. _Never_ forget that. I love you with all that I am. You consume my life. You _are_ my life. Please be safe."

I smiled up at where I knew he was standing, and I could feel the warm tears stinging my blind eyes.

"I love you, too," I whispered, and his warm hand left mine as I was wheeled slowly into the operating room. I could smell the sting of antiseptic, and hear the quiet whispers of the doctors around me. I heard the soft scrape of metal on metal, and then I could heard Edward's voice.

"I'm here, love," he whispered, though he sounded far away. I smiled. "I'm in the observation room. I have ... to turn the speaker off now, but ... I'm not leaving. I'm _never_ leaving, all right?"

I nodded, and bit my lip. I closed my blind eyes then, trying to imagine Edward's beautiful face as he stared down at me.

It was a stunning image, one that would hold me through the fear that was beginning to set over me as the medications took effect.

I smiled one last time. "I love you," I murmured, and then I slipped into a drug induced sleep.

And I knew that, when I woke up, _he_ would be by my side.

_Because he was never going to leave me ... or our baby_.

_**11:12 AM **- Edward POV_

The minutes passed slowly. Painfully so. But they _did_ pass. But even as I watched on in horror and amazement as the doctors below so carefully operated on my Bella, I felt ... _calm_. She was laying on the bed, a peaceful expression on her serene face. I smiled, and pressed my fingers to the glass, as if I was reaching out to touch her.

It was amazing, really, what was going on below.

My baby was _outside_ of Bella's body.

Given, he was still cocooned in the protective wrapping he would continue to grow inside of for the next several weeks — the uterus. But he seemed _so close_. I wanted so badly to see him, to reach inside of the tiny hole that had been created in Bella's uterus in order to preform the delicate surgery that would either save or ...

... but I refused to think it.

This _would_ save him.

Nothing would go wrong. Nothing _could possibly _—

"_Dr. Tray_!"

Those two, frantic words ripped through me and tore me in half. My heart froze, and then picked up double time. I glanced frantically around the room that lay below me, until my eyes landed on the doctor that had exclaimed so loudly.

But it wasn't his expression of surprise that my eyes lingered on. Nor was it the soft, amused words of the doctor that stood before me.

Instead, it was the tiny ... tiny hand of my baby boy, grasping tightly onto the hand that was healing him. Five tiny fingers, splayed out to grasp the finger that had been touching his little body only seconds before.

"Hey, little man," Dr. Tray murmured softly, tenderly. "You have quite the strong grip there. Hang on ... and be strong. Your mommy and your daddy love you very much."

I blinked away tears as I watched the doctor very gently shake my baby's hand with his finger. Both of my hands were pressed up against the glass, trying so desperately to break free from the wall that held me prisoner from touching my baby as the doctor before me did.

"Be strong, hear me? You need to hang on for just a little while longer."

I watched in stunned awe as Dr. Tray gently brushed over my son's fingers as he carefully ... so carefully ... pushed the hand back inside of the warm cocoon that my baby would stay inside of for months to come.

And then he moved his eyes until they met mine, and he smiled. It wasn't the unemotional smile that had lit his lips days before. Instead, it was a smile that was full of excitement and awe. I smiled, too, but my smile was watery as I gasped for breath.

_My baby boy_ ...

"He's a strong one, Edward," Dr. Tray whispered as he slowly, carefully, began to sew up the hole that he'd created in Bella's uterus. "He's so very strong. Have faith that he'll pull through. Hope."

I nodded slowly; my heart was still pounding, and my hands were trembling on the glass.

"So, does he have a name yet?" Dr. Tray asked, smiling in happy relief as he placed my baby back inside of Bella's body. It was smooth sailing from here, I knew. If something was going to go wrong, it would have happened by now.

I knew that Dr. Tray wouldn't be able to hear my answer, so I didn't respond. But his words ran around in my mind again and again and again.

_Did he have a name yet_?

I knew that it was something I would need to talk to Bella about ... but I already knew, in my heart, what I wanted to name our son. I'd known for weeks, but had been afraid to talk to Bella about names, afraid that, if I did, it would bring on a whole new wave of pain, and a possibility we hadn't even wanted to consider.

_Would our baby ... even live to be born_?

I pressed the speaker button with shaking hands.

"I want to name him ... it means, _divine gift_ ... but ... "

I couldn't seem to force the words past my lips. But Dr. Tray seemed to understand. He simply smile as he carefully bandaged the wound on Bella's tummy.

"Shhh," he whispered softly, glancing up at me in tender amusement. "You'll wake the baby."

I smiled a watery smile, and my weak knees finally gave out. I collapsed to the floor, my hands clenching into fists against the glass.

_My baby boy_.

* * *

Awwww. So yes, this can actually happen. There's a link in my profile to the story where I got the idea of the baby grasping the doctor's finger. CHECK IT OUT! It's awesome! But ... it was happy, right? Not sad in the slightest. Well, the last part, at least. OH! And props to anyone who can guess the baby's name-to-be. ^_^ No prizes or anything ... kinda. If you can guess both the first AND middle name, I'll give you chapter 47 early.

**NOTE**: So I like this updating whenever I can thing. I know it's more frustrating for you, but not having deadlines to meet has taken such a load off of my shoulders. I really hate to do this to you, but I simply can't keep a schedule anymore. Updates will continue to come as often as possible — they'll range from every other day to every five days or so. Whenever I have time!

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"So?" I asked excitedly. "What do you think of ... of that name?"

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 47!

* * *


	47. After The Storm

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Seven_**

**_Previously _**...

Did he have a name yet_?_

_I knew that it was something I would need to talk to Bella about ... but I already knew, in my heart, what I wanted to name our son. I'd known for weeks, but had been afraid to talk to Bella about names, afraid that, if I did, it would bring on a whole new wave of pain, and a possibility we hadn't even wanted to consider._

_Would our baby ... even live to be born?_

_I pressed the speaker button with shaking hands._

_"I want to name him ... it means, divine gift ... but ... "_

_I couldn't seem to force the words past my lips. But Dr. Tray seemed to understand. He simply smile as he carefully bandaged the wound on Bella's tummy._

_"Shhh," he whispered softly, glancing up at me in tender amusement. "You'll wake the baby."_

_I smiled a watery smile, and my weak knees finally gave out. I collapsed to the floor, my hands clenching into fists against the glass._

My baby boy.

_**August 21st, Sunday - 2:13 PM**_ _- Bella POV_

My head pounded and my mouth felt dry. I felt dizzy as I tried to sit up. But a comforting hand pressed onto my shoulder, and a soft voice broke through the darkness that still encased my world.

"Shh, Bella, love. Calm down. Stay still."

I smiled. "Edward ... " I breathed quietly, and then everything came crashing back. I could hear the heart monitor go crazy as my mind flew across all the possibilities. What had happened while I was sleeping? Was my baby all right? Had ... had the surgery been successful?

"Edward," I gasped, but I was unable to form any other words besides his name. Fear gripped me, froze me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. But Edward seemed to understand my frantic plea, because he kissed my cheek softly and spoke quickly, quietly.

"He's fine. Our baby's fine. The surgery went well. It was ... amazing. Breathtaking. Our baby was _outside _of your body. They took him out to do the surgery, though he was still in the uterus. Then ... then Theodore reached out and grasped the doctor's hand. He — "

The fear that had gripped me slowly seeped from my body with each word that Edward spoke. But as he spoke, I cut him off. His words were so fast, I barely heard them. But the one thing that I _did _hear the name he had uttered with such love.

"T ... Theodore?"

I could feel Edward smiling hesitantly against my cheek. He chuckled quietly, nervously.

"I'd actually planned on this conversation going a little bit differently ... "

But I grinned.

"Theodore?" I asked again, and I brushed a hand hesitantly across my tummy. I winced, though, when my fingers came into contact with my bare skin, and the bandage that was covering my 'war wound'. I grinned at my random thoughts, and then briefly wondered what kind of drugs they had me on. Wait ... weren't pain medications bad for the baby?! He —

"Bella, Bella love!" Edward exclaimed, and he was laughing. "Calm down! Shhh ... shh," he murmured comfortingly, though he was still laughing. "Love, you look absolutely horrified. The name can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

I shook my head quickly, my blind eyes widening.

"No! Of course not!"

"So ... " he ventured, and he spread his body out beside mine as he wrapped his arms gently around me. "What ... do you think of the name Theodore?"

I grinned again, unable to keep my joy sealed up. But I yawned then, and Edward chuckled.

"Sleep, my love. We'll talk about it when you wake up. Our baby is still tired, and — "

But I cut him off, once again.

"Theodore," I corrected him, and I reveled at how _right_ the name sounded as it slipped passed my lips. _"Theodore_ is tired."

He laughed, and the sound was so beautiful, so carefree. His laughter quieted, though, as he laid his head on my chest. "All right then, _Theodore_ is tired. Sleep now, Bella. And when you wake up ... perhaps I'll tell you what I've come up with for a middle name."

I glared blindly at him.

"Now_ that's_ just not fair, Edward Anthony Cullen. Tell me now!"

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, and he kissed my cheek softly. "Silly, beautiful Bella. Sleep. I'll tell you when you wake up. And besides, you might want to think this over. I mean, once the name is on the birth certificate, then it's — "

I apparently had a very bad habit of interrupting Edward.

"His name is Theodore," I said, and my voice was low and dangerous. "It's perfect. Now shush, or how will I sleep? I want to go to sleep so I can wake up so I can hear my baby's middle name."

Edward laughed again — how long had it been since I'd heard him this happy? — and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "As you wish, my Bella."

I smiled, and closed my blind eyes. Sleep overtook me quickly, but just before I nodded off, I frowned, recalling Edward's rushed words from moments before.

"Theodore grabbed the doctor's hand!?"

He laughed again, and his body shook mine. I grinned brightly, trying to imagine the picture. But it was impossible. I couldn't bring an image to mind that seemed to fit the absolute beauty that Edward's words suggested.

"It was magical," Edward murmured, and his soft words washed over me as my eyes began to droop with exhaustion. "His hand was so tiny. So ... so tiny. Itty bity fingers. They couldn't even wrap around Dr. Tray's pinkie. So small. It was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen ... "

His words, so soft, eventually lulled me into a dream-filled sleep.

_My baby Theodore_.

**_6:10 PM_** _- Edward POV_

"Stop eating my food."

I paused, the toast halfway to my mouth. How in the hell did Bella know I was eating her dinner? She couldn't _see_, for goodness sake! Better yet, why was she awake? She'd only fallen asleep four hours ago. I sighed, though, as I put the bread down. I turned back to Bella, and grinned sheepishly, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Sorry, love. Here," I said softly, pushing the tray toward her. "Eat something. The doctor said that it'll be hard to keep the food down for a while, but just _try_, please. Try for Theodore. He's hungry too, you know."

She laughed, but reached out a shaking hand to grasp the bread.

"Now," she said sleepily, chewing on the tiny bite she'd taken. "About names ... "

I grinned again, a tiny blush lighting my cheeks. I felt bad picking both Theodore's first _and_ middle name. But as long as Bella was happy, I was happy, too. I kissed her cheek softly before speaking the name that had been floating around in my head for weeks.

"How about Addison, for a middle name? Theodore Addison Cullen. We can call him Tac for short. Get it? His initials. T-A-C."

Bella snorted into her butter bread, and my grin grew. But it fell when I realized the more likely reason that she was amused. Did she not like the name? I would let her pick, if that was what she wanted.

But then she smiled a tired, and yet breathtaking smile.

"I love it, Edward. But I swear, if you call my baby _Tac_, I'll kill you."

I nodded furiously, the lopsided grin quickly making it's way back onto my lips. I paused, though, hesitant.

"You ... really like it? You don't want to pick his name? I mean, you are his mom, and — "

Bella had a really bad habit of interrupting me. I'd have to speak to her about that.

"I _did_ pick his name. You suggested it, and I picked it, technically. Now shut up. But I'm naming our second son. His name is going to be Paris Anthony Cullen."

I grinned. "We can call him Pac. Pac and Tac. I like it."

Bella, however, frowned. "Edward," she growled, and her voice was low and dangerous. I laughed loudly, clutching my sides. How long had it been since I'd laughed like this? Too long! I was so happy! Even though I knew that our child, our Theodore, would still have problems throughout his life, those problems seemed more like roadblocks now rather than towering, stone walls. The problems that I knew we would face were insignificant compared to the thought of actually losing my baby. I would care for him. I would give him the world, if that would make him happy. I would give him love. I would give him so much love, that he wouldn't know what to do with it all. He was my baby boy, and he was _alive_.

"So ... " I murmured quietly, and I smiled very softly as I played with Bella's delicate fingers. "Theodore Addison Cullen. Are you _sure_, Bella?"

She nodded without hesitation, and grinned around a mouthful of toast. "I love it," she whispered, and I breathed a sigh of absolute happiness as I kissed her forehead softly.

But then I sighed, as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, love," I whispered, and my voice was gruff with my annoyance at being interrupted. "The doctor is here. He wants to come in. Are you feeling up to it?"

She nodded eagerly, and pushed her tray aside. She grinned, and folded her hands in her lap as she waited. Dr. Tray had barely stepped inside the room before she assaulted him with questions.

"Is Theodore all right? Can I listen to his heart again on the ultrasound again? Is ... is he healed now?"

Dr. Tray laughed quietly, and walked over to where I was sitting on the bed beside Bella. I smiled at him apologetically, but he just shook his head silently. I smiled, too, as I wrapped my arms gently around Bella's small, soft body. I kissed her forehead, and rested both of my hands on her stomach, careful of the still-healing wound.

"As a matter of fact," Dr. Tray finally spoke. "We're going to do an ultrasound right now, to see how things are turning out."

Bella beamed happily as Dr. Tray laid her bed back before pulling the machine around to where we could see it. He very carefully pressed the wand to Bella's stomach, purposely avoiding the sensitive areas.

"Hmm ... " he murmured, and I felt my heart begin to beat fast as I watched my little boy on the screen. He moved around, and kicked his tiny legs forward. I grinned, then, as the most beautiful sound in the world washed over me.

_Theodore's heartbeat_.

"His heartbeat is very strong," Dr. Tray noted quietly. "And the graft on his back is healing nicely. He's moving around, which is a good thing, and he seems quite aware of the sounds around him."

I finally let myself smile, as I continued to watch the image on the screen. "So ... he ... he's all right?"

Bella gripped my hand tightly as we waited for the doctor's words.

"Yes, he seems fine. There were no complications with the surgery. However, we will need to wait until we can preform a prenatal MRI to see if the swelling in his brain has begun to reduce to be sure that everything turned out how we hoped."

I nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. I turned to stare at Bella, and my breath caught once again. My love was laying absoutely still, a soft smile on her angelic face. Her eyes were closed, and her face was serene in her happiness.

"Bella," I whispered, and she opened her blind eyes to reveal her breathtaking gaze. I smiled very tenderly, and grasped her hand in mine. "Our baby boy is gonna be all right," I whispered, and the words, spoken for the first time since the moment over two months ago when we'd first discovered that our baby boy was sick, they seemed _so true_. It seemed as though everything _would_ be all right, that our baby boy _would _be fine. My smile grew, and my heart beat frantically — this time, though, it beat from my erratic happiness rather than my fear.

She simply smiled. But that was all that she needed to do, because the absolutely serene expression that had settled on her beautiful face was all I needed to know that she was, for the first time in so long, truly happy.

"I love you," she breathed, and I kissed her softly, fleetingly.

"I love you, too. You have no idea," I murmured, and Dr. Tray cleared his throat quietly.

Bella turned the most delicious shade of red as she buried her head in my chest. I just laughed, and turned to stare at the man before me.

"So," I whispered, and I held Bella as close to me as possible, considering the various wires and the ultrasound wand that was still held to her stomach. "How soon can we go home?"

Dr. Tray laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "Anxious, are we?"

I nodded eagerly, and he just shook his head in amusement as he flipped the ultrasound machine off. He turned to face us, and placed his hands in his lap. His expression had turned from amusement to complete seriousness.

"Soon. A few days, at the most, if no complications occur. But," he added, and his eyes bore into mine with such intensity that my breath caught. "One of the greatest risks of this surgery is premature birth of the child. There are a lot of precautions you are going to have to take to make sure that the little one stays right where he should be for the next few months."

I nodded quickly, clenching my fists tightly. Of course, I already knew that not many children who received this surgery made it to full term. But still ...

"First," Dr. Tray continued. "I'd like to put Bella on best rest. Not complete bed rest, of course. You can still move around, shower, and get up for your own meals. But I'd like it very much if you spent the majority of your time in bed. Also, no sexual contact. Sexual activity is linked to triggering labor, and we do not want that to happen. Simply a precaution. Avoid lifting heavy objects — avoid lifting _anything_, if possible. Don't let your blood pressure get too high — make sure that Bella remains calm, Edward. Don't let her get to upset, or tired. Keep her in a quiet, calm atmosphere, if possible. No small children, or animals. I know you're in school right now, Bella, but I would highly advise against going back until the little one is born."

I interrupted him then, frowning. "Bella and I have been looking into a possible surgery to repair her vision. Is that ... going to be possible?"

Dr. Tray smiled sadly, and shook his head. "No, not until after she gives birth. Preparing mentally for a surgery like that, and for any possible outcomes, can be very stressful. Also, certain medications that I would deem unsafe for the baby would be used."

Bella frowned, and bit her lip. I noticed that her beautiful gaze was guarded, but strong. I smiled at her, and kissed her cheek before turning back to the man in front of us.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything. For saving our baby, mostly. But also for encouraging us, and for always smiling."

Dr. Tray didn't respond. Instead, he clapped me on the shoulder, and with one final, encouraging squeeze, he left the room. Silence followed in his wake, and neither Bella or I broke it for what seemed forever. Finally, though, she spoke, and her voice was quiet, and soft.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

I layed down beside her, my fingers dancing softly over her baby bump. I'd pushed the cloth up, once again, so I could touch her delicate skin.

"I don't want to go back to school. At all."

Well, that was surprising.

My words were fast, and more fierce than I'd intended for them to be.

"You don't want to finish? But you were _so close_, and — "

But she cut me off by placing her fingers gently to my lips. She smiled softly, and my heart beat frantically as she stared at me with such love shining in her beautiful gaze.

"I want to finish. But ... I don't want to leave Theodore alone. Ever. He's going to be a special baby, and I want to be there for him every moment of every day. I _want_ to finish school, so badly. But ... there has to be other options. Options that won't take me away from my baby."

I thought about that for a moment, still frowning. Of course, Theodore would require all of our attention, and I was determined to be the best father that I could be. But I knew that I, at least, _needed_ to finish college. How else would I be able to support the ones I loved? But ...

"If that's what you think is best," I murmured, and I tired not to let the disappointment seep into my tone. I _knew_ Bella was right. Our baby needed _us_, not a nanny, or babysitter. He needed his mommy, and his daddy. And there was only one way that that could happen. "But," I continued softly. "In a few years, if you want to go back, the option will still be open."

Bella smiled. "Maybe ... " she whispered, but she didn't sound sure. Instead, she sounded sad. I frowned as I stared into her beautiful gaze. She was giving up so much! She was giving up the chance to get her sight back — for now, at least. She could always have the surgery later — and she was giving up the future she'd always wanted. She was giving up the chance to see our baby when he was first born, too.

"I _want _this, Edward," she finally whispered, as if she had senses the doubt and the worry over her sacrifices lingering in my tone. "I love our little boy, and I want what's best for him. You're right. Maybe, in a few years, I can go back to school. I mean, it's not fathomable now, anyway. For me, at least. Besides, you and Theodore are all that matter. So I don't get to graduate. So what? Do you really think that a little piece of paper telling me that I'm smart matters more than you and our baby?"

I smiled, chuckling softly.

"I love you, Bella."

She smiled finally, and laid her head on my chest. She yawned, and her eyes began to flutter closed. It was then, as I glanced reflexively at the clock that I realized how long I'd kept her awake for.

I kissed her forehead, and she tucked her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Sleep, my Bella."

"But I just woke up! And besides, Teddy isn't tired," she protested, and I laughed more loudly then. I was sure my eyes were sparkling with both amusement and love as I pecked Bella's nose lightly.

"But _you_ are. You just had major surgery. _Sleep_, Bella."

She huffed, but her eyes remained closed, and eventually, her breathing began to even out. I smiled, and curled closer to her before wrapping a thick, warm blanket around us both.

And as I watched her, and marveled over how happy she was to give up everything for our son, my own eyes began to grow heavy.

_Theodore Addison Cullen_.

I smiled then, as I wrapped my arms tightly around the one woman I would love for the rest of my life.

And then I followed her into dreamland, where the future was painted so brightly before me.

But even as I dreamed, I couldn't help but wonder ... would the future that was set before us be as easy as the one in my dreams? What kind of challenges would we face? Would _Theodore_ face?

But, I supposed. As long as we were together ...

_... we could do anything_.

* * *

So kind of a useless chapter. But, oh well. It had to happen. And thank you guys for not flaming me over the fact that I can't update nearly as often anymore! It means a lot to me. ^_^ I really am having a hard time right now. On the bright side! I'M AN AUNT! My older sister had her baby the day before yesterday. That's why this was so late, BTW. But it was a little boy, and I couldn't be happier! His name is Paris Anthony. ^__^ HE'S SO CUTEEE!!

**NOTE**: PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I will no longer be able to send sneak peaks to Anon. reviewers. If you want the sneak peak, take a moment to make an account here. There will be no exceptions! If you are too lazy to log in, you will not get the sneak peak, either. Sorry! ^_^

_See you SOON! ( Hopefully! )_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I feel like I'm going to pop," I noted absently, and Edward howled with laughter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 48!

* * *


	48. Fearless

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Seven_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Sleep, my Bella."_

_"But I just woke up! And besides, Teddy isn't tired," she protested, and I laughed more loudly then. I was sure my eyes were sparkling with both amusement and love as I pecked Bella's nose lightly._

_"But you are. You just had major surgery. Sleep, Bella."_

_She huffed, but her eyes remained closed, and eventually, her breathing began to even out. I smiled, andcurled closer to her before wrapping a thick, warm blanket aroundus both._

_And as I watched her, and marveled over how happy she was to give up everything for our son, my own eyes began to grow heavy._

_Theodore Addison Cullen._

_I smiled then, as I wrapped my arms tightly around the one woman I would love for the rest of my life._

_And then I followed her into dreamland, where the future was painted so brightly before me._

_But even as I dreamed, I couldn't help but wonder ... would the future that was set before us be as easy as the one in my dreams? Whatkind of challenges would we face? Would Theodore face?_

_But, I supposed. As long as we were together ..._

_... we could do anything._

**_October 21st, Friday - 2:13 PM_** _- Bella POV_

I was now seven months, two weeks, and four days pregnant.

And I felt like I was going to explode.

Edward chuckled as I pouted.

He simply rubbed my very bloated tummy, and kissed me softly on the lips. He was sitting beside me on our large, four-poster bed, going over some papers. I felt my eyes pool with tears once more as I listened to the the the papers shuffle around as he edited his essay.

_For me_, he had transferred out of Dartmouth and into the local College that housed only a thousand or more students. _For me_. He had left behind the college of his dreams so that he could be _with me_. To stay with me while he finished his last year of studies. In the meantime, he had secured a job in construction, and had rented a small apartment right outside of Forks. I was never alone, though. During the day, while Edward was at work or in class, either Esme or Angela would make the thirty minute drive to be _with me_. I felt bad about having Angela come out, though, because if I thought _I _was big, then surely she was in immanent danger of exploding at any moment — her baby girl was due any day now.

I giggled randomly, and Edward chuckled quietly as well. He didn't speak, though, and he began to hum quietly as he absently rubbed my bare tummy. My tank-top had been pushed up hours ago so that my wonderful, amazing, perfect husband could rub away the aches that our little monster created each time he kicked me.

"I feel like I'm going to pop," I noted absently, and Edward howled with laughter. He still didn't speak, though. Instead, he went back to reading over his silly essay.

I rolled my eyes. He was so determined to go above and beyond his very best! He'd told me, again and again, that he didn't mind, though, because it was a small price to pay for everything I was giving him.

"I love you," I finally whispered absently, and I felt the bed move under me. I worried, for one brief second, that Edward was leaving me. But then I felt the warm pressure of his arms around me, and I sighed in contentment.

I win! Take that, you silly essay!

I giggled to myself again, and then shivered as I felt Edward's cold, rough fingers trace the scar that stretched across my tummy. But they didn't stop there. Instead, his fingers brushed my hip softly, and then, very briefly, my collarbone. I let my eyes flutter closed as I sighed in pleasure. Edward hadn't touched me in so long, considering the restrictions we were under.

"Mmm ... " I breathed happily, and his lips tugged gently on my ear as he smiled against my skin.

"Just one month more. You're doing beautifully, my Bella."

I groaned as his hands settled innocently on my stomach once more. My bottom lip jutted out, and Edward chuckled softly. He kissed my forehead, and rested his head on my shoulder. Neither of us spoke for a very long time. The only sounds were our soft breathing and the occasional sight of happiness that slipped past my lips as Edward continued to gently caress my stomach.

"I feel like we're cheating," I blurted out randomly. I felt Edward smile against the skin of my neck, and heard him chuckle softly.

"How so, my love?"

"We got to pick our baby's birthday! How cool is that?"

Edward laughed again, and shifted his body beside me.

"It's sort of sad, in a way, though," he whispered, and his warm breath cascaded over my comparatively cold skin. "The fact that we didn't even have the option for a natural birth, and the fact that we had to choose a date almost two weeks early to avoid complications during the C-section."

"But at the same time," I countered, "It's a beautiful feeling to know that our baby is healthy. Well, as healthy as is possible, that is. I'm content. Are you, Edward?"

He sighed deeply, but I felt his lips lift into a smile. "I'm not simply content. I'm happy. So blissfully happy. I can't even describe the feelings that course through me like fire. I love you, Bella, and I love Teddy."

I smiled tenderly, and let my blind eyes flutter closed as I placed my hand on top of Edward's where it rested so lightly over where I knew our baby boy was sleeping.

His next words, though, were spoken very quietly, and made me open my eyes once more.

"What about colors?" he murmured, and my heart beat fast at his words. When he spoke again, his voice was louder, and so beautifully happy. "For our house, I mean. When we build, we're going to have to paint, you know. I know we already decided on yellow for the kitchen, but what about our room?"

"Hmm," I murmured, pleasantly surprised a the turn in conversation. He'd been randomly questioning me about colors, or rooms, and I had a silent suspicion that he was drawing up plans for the house that we would soon build. But then I frowned, and my heart plummeted as I remembered the realization that I'd come to days before when Edward had previously questioned me about bathrooms — something that he had so obviously overlooked. "But Edward ... we can't afford to build for a long ... long time. Not with the loan you took out for my surgery, and college, and ... and any surgeries or ... or medicines that Teddy will need! We can't break into fund we set up for him, but there's nothing else, and — "

"Shhh, my love," he murmured comfortingly. "I'll find a way. I want only the best for you and our baby. We can't keep living here. It's nice ... but it's a house, not a _home_."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep, shaking breath. I felt my whole body shudder, and that was when the tears began to flow so freely.

"Bella," Edward breathed softly. "Oh, Bella, my love. Please don't cry. Everything will work out in the end. I _know_ it will. I just ... I just feel, sometimes, like I'm not doing enough. I feel like I'm not giving you everything I should be giving you. Sometimes I feel that you're the one who's made all of the sacrifices. I want to give you a _home_, and even doing that much causes these beautiful tears to escape your magnificent eyes. I love you. I want to give you the world. I would, if I could. I just feel ... I feel so damn _useless_ sometimes!"

His words were calm, sweet ... and then he sighed in frustration and rolled away from me. My breath caught, and I reached out for him, wanting — no, _needing_ — for him to hold me again.

"Edward," I choked, and my hands shook as I searched through the ever-present darkness that encased my world. "Edward, don't leave me. I'm s-sorry. I'll stop crying, I promise."

I heard another sigh, but this one was softer. And then warm arms encased me again, and my breathing slowed and my heartbeat returned to normal. I felt complete again, in his arms.

I tried very hard not to cry as I spoke, but the traitor tears still slipped slowly from my eyes.

"Never say that again, Edward Cullen," I scolded him tearfully. "You've given me everything! You've given me your love, and that's enough. You gave me Teddy, and ... and ... oh, Edward, you're not useless! Without you by my side, I would crumble to pieces. I can't live, I can't breathe, without you here. It hurts when you're gone. It hurts when you're not holding me. I could _never_ live without you. And it doesn't matter to me that we don't have a fancy house, or extra money to spend. All I need is _you_, and this child that we've created together. _Us_, Edward. Our little family. I don't want to lose sight of that. _Nothing else matters_. Nothing. Not money, or cars, or luxuries, or ... or anything! _You_, Edward. I only need _you_."

Edward remained silent, though I could feel his warm weight beside me.

"I love you," I added softly, and as I wiped frantically at my tears, he pulled me closer. He gently pushed my hands away from my face, and lovingly, softly, kissed the salty tears from my pale skin.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Forever, all right? Until the end of time, I will love you. I will never love another. No matter what happens, you are my only love."

I smiled, and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"But I still want to build us a house."

I groaned, hiccuping as I laughed simultaneously. Edward chuckled, and began to hum softly the lullaby that he'd written for me so long ago. His song was interrupted, though, when Teddy kicked particularly hard against my stomach, and Edward's hand. We both laughed; my laugh was quiet and still laced with tears. Edward's was laced with happiness and wonder as he softly caressed my tummy.

"Hey, baby," Edward murmured, and he moved beside me until he was face-to-face with my bulging tummy. "Please stop kicking your mommy. You're getting to be quite the big boy, and it's hurting her now."

I smiled softly. "It doesn't hurt that bad, Edward. Just a little bit."

Edward chuckled, and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "I know, my love. But seeing you hurt in any way whatsoever is very hard for me."

I just smiled and closed my eyes, sighing happily as Edward wrapped me tightly in his warm embrace once more.

"I'm going to sleep now, so tell your son to go to sleep, too."

Edward smiled against the skin of my neck, and began to hum softly once more. And I noticed, as I began to slip away, that Theodore's movements calmed with each beautiful note that slipped past Edward's soft lips.

"Good night, Bella," Edward murmured when his song finished. And then he moved down to kiss my stomach lightly once more. "Good night, my son."

I smiled.

**_October 22nd, Saturday - 8:17 PM_** _- Edward POV_

"I feel like I'm doing everything wrong," I murmured quietly, sighing as I clasped my hands tightly together in my lap. "I can't seem to get my life on track. Sure, I love Bella — and I would do anything for her! But ... that's the problem. I want to do _so much_ for her. I want to build her a house. Sometimes, I see her standing in the nursery we've set up for Theodore, and I ... I know that she's dreaming of a _real_ nursery, and not the tiny ... _room_ that we've given him. I know she dreams of painting and decorating, and buying him a beautiful crib. But I can't give her any of that. I can barely pay the bills right now, and ... and ... God, it's so hard right now."

My father smiled softly at me, and grasped my shoulder tightly in encouragement.

"You're wrong, Edward. You're not doing everything wrong — you're doing everything _right_. You love Bella, and your son. You're going to college full time, and working, and doing your very best to provide everything that you _possibly _can for your family. Everything will turn out in the end. You just have to trust in that, and live each day as it comes."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my messy hair. I blew out a deep breath, and let my eyes wander all around the room.

"You can go now, Edward. You're all patched up."

I smiled at my father in thanks, and stood tenderly to my feet, being careful not to move my shoulder.

"How long will I be in the sling?" I grumbled. My father chuckled, and smiled.

"A week, maybe more."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, mentally calculating the lost income that this week out of work would cause. I also sighed in defeat as I realized that I wouldn't be able to so anything more on ... on my project.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Get well soon, son. And try not to fall through any more roofs, all right?"

I chuckled, and nodded, wincing as my previously dislocated shoulder protested loudly.

"Here's a prescription for some pain meds," my father added, passing me the small, white prescription slip. "Take it easy for a few days, give your arm some time to heal."

I nodded, but I still didn't move. I sighed, and turned to my father once more.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I still haven't told your mother that it was _you_ who broke her favorite vase when you were five, and not the cat."

I chuckled, remembering that day. I had been so terrified. But that wasn't the point. "I'm ... I haven't been working overtime — technically — like I told Bella. I've been ... doing something else."

My father's face grew emotionless, hard. "You're not having an affair, are you?"

My eyes widened, and my words were more forceful, more loud, than I'd intended. "NO! God, _no_! Never. How could you even _think_ that, Dad?"

He shrugged, and met my gaze with a sheepish expression. "I had to ask."

I glared at him, not at all sure I wanted to share my news with him anymore. But then he grinned, and I sighed, shoving my uninjured hand into my pocket. "I ... I didn't fall on the job," I admitted, glancing up at my father, so I could watch his reaction to my next words. "I'm ... me and some of the guys ... well, we're building in the meadow, and I fell there. I'm building Bella's house, Dad. I started months ago. It's almost done. The guys at work have been helping me, for a good price, too. I want to be done before the baby comes. I want for us to take Teddy to a place that he can always call _home_."

My father smiled a tiny smile, and my heart hammered hard and fast in my chest. Even though my father and I had disagreed throughout my lifetime on what seemed every major turning point, his opinion still _mattered_. His smile, and his soft words of approval still mattered so much to me. I felt like such a little boy — waiting anxiously for the words my father would speak.

But when he _did_ speak, his words were confused.

"Edward ... how can you afford this? I'm not judging you, not by any means. I understand where you're coming from, wanting to give Bella a home. But ... how?"

I blew out a deep breath, my eyes dropping to the floor. "Like I said, the guys are helping me for a really good price. I took out another loan for the materials, and to get the foundation laid. I'm trying to do everything that I can by myself, but I can't do it all. Um ... there was actually a reason I brought this up. It's kind of selfish, actually."

I grinned sheepishly, and my father nodded for me to continue, his expression calm.

"I can't afford to hire anyone else to help me, but I know that I can't finish in the next month. I ... was wondering ... if you and some of the guys at the hospital would be willing to help me. Just one day, to help me get the roof finished. I already asked Jake, and he said that he can gather some guys from the reservation. All the guys at work are willing to help, too, and I think, with enough help, that one day ... would be enough to finish. Please, dad, could you at least ask around? This is really important to me."

Finally ... _finally_, my father smiled. I felt warmth flow throughout my whole body, and I smiled, too. The warmth of approval, acceptance. I felt like a little boy again, beaming in pride as his father smile at a poorly made sand castle.

"Of course, Edward," my father whispered, and he clasped my uninjured shoulder tightly. "I'll see what I can do. At the very least, _I'll_ come out and help."

I smiled, and breathed out deeply.

"Thanks, Dad."

My father nodded, and then cocked his head to the side. "So ... when are you planning on letting Bella in on the secret?"

My smile turned to a full-blown grin and I shifted around in my seat like an excited child. "When she gets out of the hospital. When we being Theodore home. I'm going to bring them to the meadow, instead of the apartment. I just hope she won't be pissed at me for spending so much money ... "

Both my father and I laughed — we both knew that Bella _would_ complain about the expenses. But I knew, at the same time, that it was worth it. It would always be worth it. Because _she_ was worth everything.

I finally stood to my feet.

"Thanks, dad," I whispered, walking slowly to the door. "Thanks for ... everything, really."

My father smiled, but didn't turn to face me. Our eyes met in the reflection in the mirror, though, and the tenderness and love shining in his eyes was enough to make my heart beat faster.

"You're welcome, son," he murmured, casting his gaze away from mine. "You're welcome."

I smiled, and walked away.

**_October 27th, Friday - 5:11 PM_** _- Bella POV_

I smiled as I let my fingers run so very lightly over the raised print on the page. The words flew away beneath my fingertips, like leaves on a windy day. But though the words flew past at such an astonishing speed, they stayed so clear in my mind as a story formed in my head. The words were already painted on the page, but as I read each one, they painted in my mind a picture more beautiful, more vivid, then any other book every had.

Edward was gone again today. Working overtime to pull in some extra income since, for the past week, he'd been unable to work, thanks to his injured arm. I smiled, and flipped the page again. He was so dedicated, so determined to do anything — and everything — that he could.

I was alone today, though, which he hadn't liked one bit. But Esme was in Seattle, and Angela had been admitted to the hospital so that they could induce labor — she was a week overdue, and the doc said that the little one needed to come out sooner rather than later. They were inducing her tomorrow, and Edward had promised to bring me.

I smiled, but then winced as Theodore kicked me once more.

I put my book down, and rubbed my tummy softly. "Please go to sleep, little one. You've been up all day."

Theodore, of course, didn't listen — instead, he kicked me again. Man, that kid had power! He was kicking harder than ever, and it was honestly hurting very much. I winced, and opened my mouth to plead with my baby boy once more.

"Theodore, Mommy is — "

But before I would force the words past my lips, a very different kind of pain ripped through my body.

I cried out, and curled my knees loosely to my chest, breathing deeply and clenching my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to pass. It _did_ pass, but though it was no longer burning me, a ghost of pain still lingered. It wasn't enough to keep the tears falling, but it was enough to make me whimper quietly as I stumbled from the bed.

My trembling fingers wrapped around the phone. But before I could lift it to my ear and dial the number I knew my heart, the pain ripped through me again. I felt warm water slide slowly down my legs, and I collapsed in front of the bed, crying out.

I understood now, the pain that I had been feeling for so many hours. The pain that was an echo of what it felt like when Theodore kicked. The pain that had grown harder as each hour passed.

My water had broken, and I had gone into labor.

I whimpered, and wrapped my arms loosely around my stomach as I reached for the phone again. But in my pained haste, I had dropped it, and I didn't know where it had gone.

_Edward_.

I cried out as another wave of pain hit me. My hands clenched and unclenched quickly, my fingernails digging into my skin.

"Edward!" I whimpered, and as if I had somehow managed to call him back to me, I heard his voice in my ear, and I felt his warm arms encase me.

"Shh, my love. Calm down. Shh ... "

"Edward," I cried, and I felt his warm lips on my cheek, brushing away the tears. "Too soon," I whimpered. "It's too soon. Teddy is — !"

"Teddy will be fine, love," he murmured, and I felt his warm hands running quickly over my skin, quickly dressing me in the soft cloth that would protect me from the sun. "You held on long enough. Teddy is big enough, strong enough, to live now. Shh, love. Calm down. Let me bring you to the hospital. Your water already broke. How long has it been hurting?"

I tried to answer him, but all that slipped past my lips was a cry of pain. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as he lifted me gently from the bed and began walking. The movement of his body calmed me a little, and I blew out a deep, shaking breath.

"A f-few h-hours," I stuttered, gripping Edward's shirt tightly and burying my head in his chest. "I thought T-Teddy was j-j-just kicking. I didn't ... "

But Edward cut me off by pressing his lips gently to mine.

"Shh, love. Not your fault. Calm down. Close your eyes. We'll be at the hospital soon."

I nodded, and let my blind eyes flutter closed.

_My baby Teddy _...

* * *

Yaaaaay! Teddy is making his entrance soon. ^_^ I'm so excited. I'd estimate that this story has anywhere from 5-7 chapters left. Some loose ends to tie up, some babies to see ...

**NOTE**: I've already decided what I'm writing next. It's not going to be Edward/Bella, though ... instead, it's going to be Alice and Jasper's story. From _this _story. Basically, it's going to be a side story, as Alice and Jasper grow up and _really_ fall in love. ^_^ A lot of people asked me to do it, and I have a lot of ideas now. So .. yeah! I'll post a notice when it's up, don't worry. ^_^

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Keep your son away from my daughter," Jacob growled, and I laughed loudly.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 49!

* * *


	49. Teddy 'n' Emmy

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Forty-Nine_**

**_Previously _**...

"_Edward," I cried, and I felt his warm lips on my cheek, brushing away the tears. "Too soon," I whimpered. "It's too soon. Teddy is — !"_

_"Teddy will be fine, love," he murmured, and I felt his warm hands running quickly over my skin, quickly dressing me in the soft cloth that would protect me in the sun. "You held on long enough. Teddy is big enough, strong enough, to live now. Shh, love. Calm down. Let me bring you to the hospital. Your water already broke. How long has it been hurting?"_

_I tried to answer him, but all that slipped past my lips was a cry of pain. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as he lifted me gently from the bed and began walking. The movement of his body calmed me a little, and I blew out a deep, shaking breath._

_"A f-few h-hours," I stuttered, gripping Edward's shirt tightly and burying my head in his chest. "I thought T-Teddy was j-j-just kicking. I didn't ... "_

_But Edward cut me off by pressing his lips gently to mine._

_"Shh, love. Not your fault. Calm down. Close your eyes. We'll be at the hospital soon."_

_I nodded, and let my blind eyes flutter closed._

_My baby Teddy_ ...

**_October 27th, Friday - 7:00 PM_** _- Edward POV_

The day had been exhausting, but rewarding. My and Bella's house was finished — mostly. Of course, we still had to paint and furnish the bedrooms, but I wanted to do that part with Bella. The only rooms I'd painted were the kitchen, bathrooms, and the living room. I'd had to paint Teddy's nursery, too, of course, so that the paint would have plenty of time to dry. I didn't want the fumes to bother him.

It wasn't just a house, though — it was a _home_, too. A place that Bella and I could raise a family in. A place that we could call our own.

I turned the car off with a happy sigh, and bounded quickly to the front door of the small apartment that Bella and I had been living in for so many weeks. I smiled as I pushed the key into the lock and turned it swiftly. The door fell open under my hand, and my smile grew to dangerous proportions as I moved quickly through the halls, desperate to fine my Bella. She would be sleeping at this point, I was sure — either that, or she was still reading the book I'd bought for her the other day.

I opened my mouth to call out, but no words left my lips.

Instead, a very different voice called out. A cry of pain echoed through the empty house, and as I froze, my heart shattered.

_"Edward!"_ my angel cried, and there was such anguish, such pain in her voice that I began to tremble. I dropped my bag on the floor, and stumbled forward, my hands shaking as I threw open the bedroom door. I wasn't exactly sure what I expected to find, but when I saw Bella on the floor, her hands wrapped tightly around her swollen stomach, my heart began to pound erratically.

I fell down beside her, and wrapped my arms firmly around her small frame.

I whispered soft, encouraging words to her as I moved quickly to grab her sun-suit. I knew what was happening._ I knew_ ...

"Shh, my love. Calm down. Shh ... "

"Edward," she cried, and she clutched herself to me tightly as I kissed her tears away. "Too soon," she whimpered. "It's too soon. Teddy is — !"

"Teddy will be fine, love," I murmured softly, my fingers shaking so had that I could barely bring up the zipepr on the soft blue cloth that would protect Bella in the sun. "You held on long enough. Teddy is big enough, strong enough, to live now. Shh, love. Calm down. Let me bring you to the hospital. Your water already broke. How long has it been hurting?"

She moved her lips to respond, but all that came out was yet another cry of pain.

"A f-few h-hours," she finally stuttered, and her tiny hands gripped so tightly to my shirt that I was sure it'd rip. I didn't care. "I thought T-Teddy was j-j-just kicking. I didn't ... "

But I cut her words off by pressing my lips gently to hers.

"Shh, love. Not your fault. Calm down. Close your eyes. We'll be at the hospital soon."

I scooped Bella into my arms, and bolted through the door. I buckled her into the car quickly and yet still carefully before running to my side. I shoved the key into the ignition with such force that I was sure the metal had bent.

Bella cried out again, and I knew that I needed to hurry. There wasn't much time left ...

I gripped my cell phone with shaking hands as I sped through the streets of Forks, desperate to get Bella to someone who could help.

"D-Dad?" I whispered, my voice shaking, as soon as he picked up. "Bella went into labor. She ... she ... oh, God, it's too early."

Despite my reassurances to the Angel sitting beside me, I couldn't help but be fearful that it _was_ too early. Would Teddy be all right?

My father spoke quickly, softly.

_"Edward, calm down. Take a deep breath. How far along, exactly, is Bella?"_

I took a deep breath like he'd asked, but immediately began to panic once more when Bella grasped my hand tighter than ever. She cried out once more, biting her lip as tears flowed quickly down her ashen cheeks.

"Thirty-five weeks. Dad, it's happening so quickly. She's been in labor for hours, but just didn't know it. S-she thought Teddy was simply kicking her. The contractions are only minutes apart now."

_"Everything will be fine, Edward,"_ my father reassured me softly, gently. _"Thirty-five weeks is good. Very good. Teddy probably weighs around five pounds. He's healthy, Edward. He can breathe on his own now. He'll be fine. Trust me, Edward. He _will _be fine. Are you at the hospital?"_

I nodded, but then realized that my father couldn't see me. So I took a deep breath, and forced myself to answer. "I just pulled up. Dad ... can you come down? I ... I want you to be here. In the room, if possible, when they deliver the baby. Please."

_"I'm already on my way. Keep Bella calm, Edward. Don't let her panic. Hold her, talk her through this. I'll be there in a minute, all right?"_

I nodded again, and then hung up without saying goodbye. I tossed the phone into the backseat, and moved quickly from the car. As I was opening Bella's door, however, she cried out once more, and my heart sputtered hyperactively. I gently lifted her into my arms, and moved quickly toward the Emergency Room doors.

"Help me!" I cried out, running straight into the main room. "My wife is in labor. Help, please, help me ... "

Three nurses quickly moved to my side, and within seconds, they had Bella on a bed, the side rails pulled up. I stood uselessly in the background, watching as they quickly hooked her up to both a monitor and a fetal monitor. I smiled the tiniest bit, though, as I listened to Teddy's heartbeat. It was fast, strong.

"Edward," Bella whispered, and I moved to her side without thinking. I took her hand into mine, and smiled at her.

"Yes, my love?" I murmured gently, brushing the sweaty hair from her beautiful eyes. I smiled, and kissed her forehead gently.

"It hurts," she whimpered quietly, and my smile slipped the smallest bit. But I held her hand tighter than ever, and continued to run my shaking fingers through her soft hair.

"I know, love. I know. I'm sorry. So sorry." I turned to the nurse then, the young lady that was monitoring both Bella and Teddy's vitals. I spoke quickly, and my voice was strong. The frightened trembling had been forgotten to make way for the need to whisper the words that were so important. "Teddy — our baby — had a prenatal operation at twenty-two weeks to repair a Spina Bifida defect. We need to see Dr. Kane. He was suppose to induce labor at thirty-eight weeks, and preform a c-section. Is he here? Can you page him?"

"O-of course!" the nurse stuttered. She was about to say something else, but another voice cut her off.

"Edward!"

I felt first fear, and then relief pour through me as my father's voice cut through the thick tension in the air. I turned to him, a breath of relief slipping past my lips. I smiled, finally.

"Dad," I breathed, but my attention didn't stay on him for long. Bella cried out once more, but this time, her cries didn't stop. She continued to whimper even after the initial pain had passed. Tears made their way slowly down her pale cheeks, and I turned to my father with frightened eyes.

"This baby won't wait!" he yelled, upset at the slow nurses. "Page Dr. Kane _now_!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the young woman stuttered, and she ran from our side in the same moment that my father moved to place a loving hand on Bella's cheek.

"Does it still hurt, Bella?"

"Y-yes," she cried, and I gripped her hand tighter as I swiftly kissed away her tears. "It h-h-hurts so b-bad!"

"Oh, Bella, love ... "

I wished, more than anything, that I could take away her pain. But even as she continued to cry, she smiled. Her blind, beautiful eyes met mine, and she _smiled_. I tried to smile, too, but my lips kept slipping back into a terrified frown each time she would cry out.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered, and it seemed odd that, in that moment, _I_ was the one that needed to be reassured.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I whispered, brushing my fingers through her hair once more. "Are you ready?"

Bella laughed. It was a soft, quiet sound. Her smile grew. "No, but Teddy sure as hell is."

I laughed, finally, and I felt my heart soar as I watched the woman I loved breathing in deeply as her body prepared itself to give birth to our son. My heart plummeted, though, as Bella cried out once more.

Everything after that was a blur.

Dr. Kane finally arrived, and quickly moved us to the the Labor and Delivery ward of the hospital. Teddy's birth wasn't a beautiful, breathtaking moment, though, like everyone described it to be. There was no glowing mother — really, who_ glows_ while giving birth? No one, that's who — and _I _was more of a nervous wreck than Bella was.

I was numb.

I barely remembered anything. I remember Dr. Kane instructing me to hold Bella's hand. I remember the tears, both mine and Bella's, that flowed so freely. I remember that neither of us spoke — the only words that we needed to say were already painted so clearly in our eyes.

The first moment that I can honestly say that I would _never _forget was when they placed my squirming, five pound, three ounce son in my arms.

_My son_.

"Theodore Addison Cullen, welcome to the world," I murmured in awe, brushing the sticky mess of golden-red fuzz away from his bright blue eyes. He wailed loudly, and kicked my hand away from him in the same moment that I cut the last remaining, physical tie between mother and son. "Do you want to 'see' him, love?" I whispered, and though I'd only known my son for mere moments, the thought of not having his warm weight in my arms made my heart clench painfully.

Bella nodded breathlessly, and I moved behind the white curtain that had been set up as a prop more than anything — Bella couldn't have watched the bloody removal scene, even if she had wanted to.

"Please, Edward, let me 'see' my baby."

I nodded, though I knew that I couldn't let her hold him until the nurse had cleaned him up.

"He's beautiful," Bella marveled, tears overflowing from her beautiful eyes as she ran her fingers delicately, softly, over Teddy's warm skin. I nodded in agreement, and Dr. Kane smiled at me from where he was swiftly, carefully, sewing the incision on Bella's abdomen shut. The nurse took Teddy away from me, and I felt like taking him right back from her. But instead of chasing her down, I held Bella's hand, and gazed deeply into her ice blue gaze.

"I wish that you could see him," I breathed, and she smiled a tearful smile.

"Me, too," she whispered softly. But as I continued to stare into her beautiful eyes, I could see that she had no regrets. I knew that she didn't regret a single choice we'd made. She didn't regret that she couldn't see our son as I did, because the reason she _couldn't_ see him was the reason he was healthy, and alive.

I smiled at her, but my eyes wandered when I heard my son once more.

Teddy was protesting loudly to to the gloved hands that were handling him so carefully. His tiny lips puckered, and he let out a wail that seemed far too loud for his tiny body. His little feet kicked strongly back and forth, and his little hands, clenched into fists, waved around wildly.

Dr. Kane noticed my preocupation, and chuckled heartily.

"He's a feisty little one. You'll be able to take him home soon, I imagine."

_Home_.

I smiled, and a tiny laugh escaped my lips. But then my son was placed back in my arms — his hair fuzzy now that the messy afterbirth had been cleared from it — and I could concentrate on nothing but the tiny miracle that Bella and I had created together.

"I want to hold him," Bella begged me, and I turned to her, my heart clenching as I watched the tears flow slowly down her pale cheeks. I smiled and nodded, and gently placed our son on her chest. Teddy still kicked his tiny feet back and forth, but he was silent as he took in everything around him with wide, blue eyes that seemed so much brighter in contrast to the dull, blue bodysuit he now wore. His hands were curled to his chest, and his legs to his body. He was still curled in the same way that he had been in Bella's womb — old habits die hard, I supposed.

"He's so little," Bella marveled, and she let loose a awe-filled sigh as she grasped Teddy's hand in hers.

I just smiled, and brushed back the soft fuzz of bronze hair that covered Teddy's head. I didn't have any words to describe the feelings that seemed to overflow from my very being.

"He has my hair," I whispered. "He has blue eyes, too, but all newborns do. I can't wait to see what color they turn. I hope they'll be brown, exactly like yours used to be. Or maybe they'll stay blue, like yours are now. He has your lips, but my nose, I think."

"He's beautiful," Bella said once more, and I smiled and nodded, not speaking as I continued to stare at the tiny being that had been hiding from us for so many months. I reached out, and touched his little foot. He squealed, and pulled his foot back towards him, puckering his lips as he worked up to another loud cry. I laughed, and Dr. Kane offered me one final smile before reaching his hands out to take Teddy.

"May I? Though he appears healthy, he needs to go to the NICU for some testing. We just want to be one hundred percent sure that everything healed fine after the surgery," he explained, and I nodded, gently lifting my son into my arms one final time before handing him to Dr. Kane.

"Be a good boy now," I murmured, letting my fingers dance delicately over the red, irritated skin of Teddy's forehead. "I love you, Teddy."

Teddy squealed, as if in agreement of my statement. Bella chuckled, but it was half hearted. I noticed that my smile was forced, as well. I chuckled sadly, and kissed Bella softly on the head.

"I miss him already. God, I love you, Bella."

She smiled, and rested her head on my arm as she took a deep, exhausted breath. "I love you, too, Edward," she whispered, and I squeezed her hand tightly as the nurses shooed me out of the room. They quickly changed and cleaned Bella up, and then she was moved into a small, bright blue room. I grinned at the "It's a BOY!" sign that hung decoratively over the bed, and shook my head in amusement. But the amusement faded from my expression the moment that I saw my Bella, sleeping so peacefully in the middle of the large, white bed.

She seemed so small, so fragile.

But this was different. The last time I'd harbored those thoughts, Bella had been fighting for her own life. Now, she was resting after giving life to another human being. A beautiful, perfect, tiny baby — a part of her, and a part of me, put together to make the most beautiful child in all of existence.

"Edward?"

I smiled, as I listened to my father's soft voice. I didn't —_ couldn't_ — tear my eyes away from Bella, however.

"Mmm?" I murmured, and I sighed in contentment as my father laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Teddy has been moved to the nursery. Do you want to see him?"

I bit my lip, and I was torn between the decision to stay with my Bella, or to go see my son once more. I smiled, though, and finally tore my eyes away from Bella's soft, beautiful frame.

"Just a moment," I whispered, and I walked silently over to Bella's bedside. I kissed her forehead softly, and she stirred, her blind eyes opening slowly.

"Edward?" she breathed sleepily, and I kissed her once more before pulling back to stare into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Teddy, love. Will you be all right for a moment?"

She nodded, and reached out to take my hand into hers. She squeezed it softly, supportively, and smiled. "Go," she whispered, her eyes already fluttering closed once more. "Please. Make sure our baby boy isn't alone."

I smiled, and chuckled softly as I pulled my hand out of hers and gently brushed back the soft hair that fell to her shoulders. "He'll _never_ be alone, my love. Never."

She smiled, even in sleep. And, surprisingly, my smile didn't slip even as I walked out of the door. I was too excited to concentrate on the feelings of emptiness that filled me.

_My son_.

And then we were there. My father smiled, and squeezed my shoulder encouragingly before he walked away. I stared after him for a second, and then turned to the observation window that was carved into the west wall of the nursery. My eyes flowed quickly over the children until I caught sight of the messy, fuzzy bronze hair that I would recognize anywhere.

I pressed both hands to the window, and chuckled softly as I listened to my son squeal as the nurse pressed his itsy-bitsy, ink covered foot against the paper she held. I grinned as I stared at the tiny ... tiny footprint that was stained forever onto Teddy's birth certificate.

"He's perfect," I murmured, and my eyes were only for him. There were many other newborn children in the nursery as well, but I didn't even spare them a second glance. My son was the only one I saw.

"He really is very cute. Has a quite a temper, though," a familiar voice chuckled. "Just like you."

I whirled around, my eyes wide.

"_Jacob_!? What are _you_ doing here?"

The man before me grinned, and his shaggy, black hair hung into his sparkling eyes. "Angela went into labor, only hours before they docs were scheduled to induce her. See there?" he whispered, and he pointed to the bassinet beside Teddy's. "That's my baby girl. That's my little Emmy."

And I noticed, as I watched Jake watch his own child, that his eyes held the same adoring gaze that mine did, and his voice carried the same tone of awe when he spoke of his daughter. I grinned, and let my eyes wander over the little body of Jake's second daughter.

"Tough break," I said, laughing as my eyes wandered back to my son — he was wailing loudly once more as he tried very hard to throw the baby blue cap off of his head. "Two daughters. Beautiful, both of them. You're going to have to fight he boys off with a stick."

Jacob stiffened, and his smile fell immediately as his gaze flickered to my still wailing son. I grinned, and I could almost hear the thoughts running around in his head. I opened my mouth to tease him about the possibility of boys once more, but no words came out. I was cut off by the only partially joking voice of the man I considered one of my only friends.

"Keep your son away from my daughter," Jacob growled, and I laughed loudly. Jacob pouted, and I grinned, but I still couldn't manage to tear my eyes from my son. My next words were filled with awe; the momentary amusement was completely gone.

"He's so small. It's hard to imagine that _I_ helped create him. That he's _mine_, and I get to care for him."

Jacob scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, reality sets in very quickly once you get 'em home and the three AM feedings start." Jacob paused, and his eyebrows smashed together in concentration. "Every two hours. Oh, God, why did I agree to having another one again? Can I take her back?"

I laughed again, and shook my head. How could Teddy _ever_ cease to be the amazing creature that he was? I couldn't imagine _ever _getting annoyed or upset at him!

"My baby boy," I whispered once more, still in awe as I reached out to press both hands against the glass once more. I grinned lopsidedly, and wished more than anything that I could hold him once more.

"Congrats, man," Jacob whispered, and he smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder. "You're a daddy."

And as Jacob whispered the words that hadn't seemed real before, reality suddenly came crashing in. The last few months had seemed like a dream, as all the while I had tried not to get to attached to the tiny being that might or might not live.

But now ...

_I was a daddy_.

Oh, God, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

^_^ I think Teddy is adorable. A tiny, fiesty baby who has an aversion to baby blue caps ... **OH!** Pics as to what I believe Teddy and Emmy look like are on my homepage. Also, I edited Sarah's pic to include a new newborn pic, and what I imagine her to look like at 3-years-old. Go to my profile, and then click the 'homepage' link right above the avatar. ^_^

**NOTE**: So ... how did everyone like the Twilight movie? Please let me know what you thought! I LOVE IT! Sure, it wasn't the same as the book, but ( And I'm going to be quite blunt here ) anyone who thought it _would_ be is an idiot. They had to stuff a 500 page book into a 1:45 minute movie. On top of that, in movies, you can't put in much thought. HALF of the Twilight book consists of Bella thinking and overthinking ... so YES, things were different. But it was still freaking amazing! Plus, the acting was GREAT.

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Welcome _home_, Bella."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 50!

* * *


	50. Our Home

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty_**

**_Previously _**...

_"He's so small. It's hard to imagine that I helped create him. That he's mine, and I get to care for him."_

_Jacob scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, reality sets in very quickly once you get 'em home and the three AM feedings start." Jacob paused, and his eyebrows smashed together in concentration. "Every two hours. Oh, God, why did I agree to having another one again? Can I take her back?"_

_I laughed again, and shook my head. How could Teddy ever cease to be the amazing creature that he was? I couldn't imagine ever getting annoyed or upset at him!_

_"My baby boy," I whispered once more, still in awe as I reached out to press both hands against the glass once more. I grinned lopsidedly, and wished more than anything that I could hold him once more._

_"Congrats, man," Jacob whispered, and he smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder. "You're a daddy."_

_And as Jacob whispered the words that hadn't seemed real before, reality suddenly came crashing in. The last few months had seemed like a dream, as all the while I had tried not to get to attached to the tiny being that might or might not live._

_But now ..._

_I was a daddy._

_Oh, God, what had I gotten myself into?_

**_October 29th, Sunday - 9:15 AM_** _- Bella POV_

"There is, of course, still a possibility of a build-up of fluid in the brain," Dr. Kane said softly, and I bit my lip as I shifted my son's weight in my arms. But as I listened to my baby squeal happily as he kicked Edward once more, I smiled. We had been through so much, and my baby boy was healthy. There was no room for sorrow; I was overflowing with happiness and joy. We had come so far; we could do anything.

Dr. Kane continued to speak, his voice quiet and soft.

"And of course, since Spina Bifide effects the spine, lower body motion might have been damaged. We're hoping that we caught and repaired the defect early enough, but don't worry if Teddy hasn't started walking by sixteen months. Of course," Dr. Kane continued, and I could hear the smile in his voice now. "That's a long way off. And by the way this little man keeps kicking Daddy, I'm pretty sure he won't have problems with his legs."

I grinned as my baby squealed in agreement. He shifted in my arms, and kicked his legs forward again, to where I knew Edward was sitting, watching over me as I held our son.

"Thank you, Dr. Kane," I whispered, and I looked up to meet his gaze. Because even though I couldn't see his face, I needed him to be able to read in my tearful gaze the feelings that I couldn't express through words. "For everything."

"You're welcome, Bella," he murmured, and he brushed his hand gently against Teddy's forehead. He chuckled softly, and his chair scraped across the floor as he stood to his feet. "I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, just hit the call button, all right?"

I tried to respond, but I couldn't; I was too wrapped up in my son to really do anything. Edward responded for me, however, and as I listened to the soft murmur of his voice, I turned to where I knew he was sitting.

He spoke before I could.

"How are you feeling, love?" he murmured, and he brushed his lips very tenderly against my forehead. "Are you still in pain?"

I shook my head; the pain had been numbed. I grinned, and reached out to touch Edward's face very gently. I splayed my fingers out, and he sighed happily as he leaned into my warm touch. My grin melted into a loving smile as I leaned into his chest. Teddy, however, didn't like not being the center of attention — he squealed, and I chuckled quietly as I turned my blind gaze back to where I knew he was resting quietly in my arms. I rested my warm hand on his bare tummy, and he patted my hand gently. I turned to Edward, my eyes filled with awe.

"Describe him again, please," I breathed, and Edward smiled against the skin of my neck as he reached his hand forward to place on top of mine. Together, we held our son close as he whispered the words that painted such a vivid picture in my mind.

"He has such wide, curious eyes. They look exactly like yours right now. They're so deep, so reflective. He's just a newborn, and yet his eyes carry the knowledge of so many years. His hair is a a fuzzy, bronze mess. Exactly like mine. Poor kid." I giggled breathlessly, and Edward chuckled as he kissed my cheek fleetingly. He continued to speak, his voice a quiet, husky murmur. "He has ten tiny toes, and ten tiny fingers. So small. His skin is still a little red; that'll fade, I know. He's so perfect, Bella. I wish more than anything that you could see him."

I smiled; I _could_ see him. Because, through Edward's beautiful, vivid descriptions, I had painted a picture in my mind more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. Except, of course, for the man beside me.

I breathed out deeply in surprise as realization hit.

My words were whispered, quiet.

"Describe yourself, Edward," I breathed. "Please."

I had _seen_ him only once — in my dream, my vision ... whatever it had been. When I'd woken from the fever induced coma to be thrown immediately into the vision of Edward covered in blood — I shivered as I remembered once more that fateful day. But I'd never asked my husband to describe himself to me. I knew why, of course — I didn't love him for what he looked like. I loved him for who he _was_.

Edward stiffened beside me; I grinned.

"I know you're hot, Edward. No need to be embarrassed. I've '_seen'_ you plenty of times. I just ... want to hear ... _you _tell me."

He sighed, but he smiled against the skin of my neck as he kissed the warm skin softly.

"Only for you, my Bella. Only for you." He paused, and sighed again. I could feel the heat of his cheeks against my neck; it made me smile. Oh, my sweet, easily embarrassed husband. "My hair is a mess. It's a bronze, reddish color. I think I cursed our son — he'll never be able to brush it down. My eyes are a deep, emerald green. My mother has always told me that she can see into my very soul when she looks into my eyes. I have a very hot body — "

I giggled, and slapped his shoulder playfully. He chuckled, and buried his head in the crook of my neck as he lifted his hand from mine to brush Teddy's hair back softly.

"I love you, Bella. Soon, all right? Soon, you'll be able to see everything. I'll show you the world. The sun as it sets so beautifully at night, and the way the moon sparkles on the lake. I'll show you the ducks, and the cliffs that seem so beautifully dangerous. I'll show you _me_, and our son. I'll show you the beautiful, bright blue sky, and the way the stars sparkle just for you."

Edward paused, and moved both of his hands from the squirming body of our baby boy. His hands didn't remain in motion for long, though; they settled on either side of my face as his lips very gently brushed against mine, just barely touching, not lingering.

"I know this sounds horrible, but sometimes I'm ... I'm _glad_ that you're blind. _I_ want to be the one to show you the world, and all of the beauties it holds. _I_ want to be the first one you see. I'm so selfish, but it's true. I love you so much."

I smiled a watery smile, and then hiccuped. Edward chuckled as he kissed me once more, this more firmly.

"I l-love you, too, Edward," I stuttered, hastily wiping away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. Edward's hand gently pushed mine out of the way, and he gently kissed each cheek as he brushed the tears away himself. He kissed my nose softly, and then each eyelid as my eyes fluttered closed once more.

"Forever, all right?" he murmured, and he moved then until I was seated somewhat more conveniently on his lap.

I smiled, and nodded as I held my son close. "Forever," I agreed.

And the words had never sounded more beautiful.

**_October 30th, Monday - 11:22 PM_** _- Edward POV_

"Hey, little man. How about you go to sleep now, so daddy can sleep, too?" I whispered, yawning as I rubbed Teddy's bare tummy. He squealed in protest, and tried to kick my hands away from him. His tiny fingers clasped onto mine, and he didn't let go. His bright blue eyes widened even further as he kicked his tiny legs back and forth desperately.

"Waaa!" he informed me, and I groaned as I scooped him into my arms. He immediately fell silent as he squirmed himself into a more comfortable position in the crook of my arm. His bright, curious eyes met mine, and he popped his fingers out of his mouth to wave at me. I couldn't help myself; I grinned brightly, and pressed a soft kiss to my son's head. He, of course, squealed in response as he slapped a tiny hand to his forehead, curious about the slobbery gift I'd given him.

"Sleep, baby," I murmured, but he just continued to stare at me as he curled his arms to his chest and his feet as closed to his little body as he could. He didn't yawn; he just stared without blinking for the longest time.

"Don't worry, Edward," a soft voice informed me. "You won't be getting anything even closely resembling sleep for a very long time."

I turned in surprise to glare at my father.

"Ha ha," I grumbled, and I stared at him through red, sleep deprived eyes. My father didn't smile, though, like I expected him to. Instead, he took a seat next to me, and held out his arms. I gratefully passed him Teddy, and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I'm serious, son. Bella had to deliver Teddy via c-section," my father said, and he frowned as Teddy began to immediately cry. "The recovery time for a c-section is much longer than for a natural birth — you're going to have to do a lot more of the work. She's not allowed to lift heavy objects, and she won't be able to move around for long. She needs to rest. She's going to be a lot more tired than usual, as well. You're going to have to step up to the plate, and take responsibility. I know things seemed ... unreal, for the first few months. But now you have a son to care for, and he's completely dependent on you. _You_, Edward."

I smiled, and sighed happily as I took my squirming, squealing son back from my father. He fell silent in my arms immediately, and my smile grew.

"He likes me," I whispered in awe, and my father chuckled.

"He _loves _you, Edward. You're his Daddy."

My grin fell, but it wasn't because I was sad, or disappointed. It just seemed so ... _completely unreal_, that _I_ was a father. That this beautiful, tiny, _perfect_ boy was _mine_. That it was _me_ he would look up to, that he would depend on.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, and my father stood from his seat. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and gave me a final, encouraging smile before he walked to the door.

I turned back to my son.

"So, what say we have a nap? I'll hold you, if that's what you want."

Teddy seemed fond of this idea; he yawned, and tucked his tiny head into the crook of my arm once more as I moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the bright blue hospital room.

I smiled, and leaned my head against the hard wood as I settled in for a long night.

"Love you, Teddy," I whispered, and my eyes finally fell closed.

**_November 3rd, Thursday - 7:10 PM_**

"Hurry up, Edward!" Bella urged me quietly. She tugged the sleeve of my shirt, and I chuckled as I continued to fill out the release papers, for both Bella and Teddy. "I want to go home!"

I smiled; _home_.

But then my smile faded, and my hand faltered. I pulled the pen away from the paper before I could ruin it; I bit my lip, and sighed. Bella's face fell, too, when she realized that I was no longer smiling. She frowned, and ran her fingers lightly across my lips. The light motion made my heart race, and my eyes fluttered closed under her warm touch.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she whispered, and I shook my head, smiling once more as I kissed her fingertips softly.

"Nothing, love," I whispered, and I turned back to the paper in front of me. But though a smile was pasted on my lips, my heart was still in turmoil.

I wanted, more than anything, to bring Bella to our new house — our _home_ — ... but at the same time, I wanted to wait. I wanted her to _see_the house. I wanted her to be able to see everything ... I wanted her to see Teddy's nursery. I wanted to see the beauty of the meadow. I wanted ... it to be special. I wanted to bring her _home_ after her surgery. After she could see.

I wanted this to be special. Over the past few days, I had agonized about what I was going to do. But now I was out of time, and I was at a crossroad.

But as I stared into Bella's beautiful, blind eyes once more, I smiled.

Did it really matter? She was going to yell at me either way.

I chuckled quietly at the thought, and finished signing my name with a final stroke of the pen. I placed it down, and then turned to my love.

"Are you ready to go home?" I whispered, and as I whispered those words, nothing else seemed to matter. The trivial worries that had gone through my mind only moments before seemed stupid. The fact that Bella couldn't see had never concerned me before; why now? I wanted Bella and our son to live in the house that I'd built for them. I wanted them to never leave the place that was already filled with so much love. I smiled, and took Bella's hand tightly in mine. I carried our son — tucked warmly in the crook of my arm, sleeping silently — in the other.

"Let's go home," I whispered, and Bella nodded happily as she leaned into me. Her soft hair tickled my arm, and I smiled. It was dark outside, so Bella wouldn't have to hide her beautiful face behind the soft fabric that protected her from the sun.

"Let's," she agreed.

_**7:34 PM **— Bella POV_

I smiled as Edward's hand clasped mine tightly. But instead of helping me down, like I had assumed he would, he instead swept me tenderly into his arms and held me close to his chest. I giggled, and buried my face in his chest. But then he sighed, and I reached up to trace his lips with my fingers; he was frowning. Why?

"I just realized that I can't carry both my beautiful wife _and_ my son at the same time."

I smiled, and held my arms out.

"Let me carry Teddy," I said, and Edward quickly agreed. He placed me down only long enough to help unbuckle Teddy from his bright blue, Dinosaur covered car-seat. Then, when our baby boy was tucked safely in the crook of my arm, Edward gently swept me into his warm embrace once more.

I giggled once more, and I was sure that my face was red.

"What are you _doing_, Edward?"

He grinned against the warm skin of my cheek as he kissed me fleetingly.

"I'm carrying my wife and son home. Is that so bad?"

I grinned widely, and shook my head, breathing a sigh of utter contentment as Edward began to move. I reached a hand out to brush against the wood of the door as Edward swiftly opened it. I frowned, though; the wood under my fingertips was amazingly smooth, not at all like it should be.

"Welcome _home, _love," Edward whispered, his voice quiet and light, and beautiful — like velvet — as he placed me gently on the ground. My feet — bare, for I had refused to put my shoes on — shuffled slowly across what seemed like a sea of cotton. I reached down, and brushed my fingers against the soft floor.

"Edward ... " I breathed, and my breath caught. Tears formed in my eyes, and my fingers shook. "Where ... are we?"

But I already knew.

The secret smiles, the late hours, the sawdust on his clothes that couldn't have possibly come from laying concrete. The all-consuming _joy_ that I could hear in his voice when he talked about the project he was working on.

It all made sense now.

_Welcome home_.

Edward smiled as he pressed his lips against the skin right beneath my ear.

"It's not finished, but it's close. We're facing out toward the meadow; the trees are surrounding us, and the river flows right behind us. Before us is the bright, beautiful flow of our meadow." He paused, and breathed in deeply as his arms tightened around both me and our son. When he continued to speak, his voice was even quieter. "I know that finances are tight right now, but none of that matters. Please don't worry about anything, love. That's _my_ job. Your job is to rest, and to heal, and to be happy here, in our new home. I love you," he added, and he chuckled quietly; I shivered as his warm breath cascaded over my comparatively cool skin. "Please don't yell at me. I wanted _so badly_ to do this for you. I didn't build you this house to prove anything, Bella. I didn't do this simply to make myself feel better because of what I _can't _give you. I did this _for_ you. I want us to raise our son in a place that we can always call _home_."

I took in a deep, shuddering breath, but I still couldn't speak. Edward's words, so beautiful, still resonating in my head.

"Bella?" he murmured, and I could hear the worry in his voice. "Please say something _before_ I go insane."

I couldn't help it.

I giggled.

A slightly insane sound, actually. But as soon as that one giggle slipped past my lips — brought on by Edward's plea for me not to yell at him — _everything_ came rushing forward. The tears flowed, and my whole body shook. A smile reached my lips, and my knees went weak. I was insanely grateful for Edward's strong, loving embrace in that moment — because if he hadn't been holding me, I was sure I would have collapsed.

"Bella?" he murmured softly, and he leaned his forehead against mine. Amazingly, Teddy was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the world around him, in my arms. I smiled, and choked back yet another sob.

I was only able to force out two words. But they were the only words that were needed in that moment.

"T-thank y-you."

Edward smiled, and kissed me very softly. He let us sink slowly, carefully, to the ground as he coaxed my lips open with his own. His hands cupped my cheeks, and his body was warm against mine.

"I love you," I finally whispered, and Edward merely smiled against my forehead, where his lips now rested.

"I know," he whispered, and he wrapped me securely in his embrace. Neither of us moved for the longest time. Instead, we sat silently on the soft, cool carpet by the open door. The wind ruffled my hair, and the cool, night air made me shiver.

I smiled, and I let my eyes flutter closed.

_Welcome home_.

* * *

That seemed pretty final, eh? ... ... ... but don't worry. It's not the end. Just a liiiiitle but more to go. A few more loose ends to tie up. And a possible time skip. Don't worry; it'd just be a few weeks, or months. Our favorite Teddy Bear would still be a baby. ^_^

**NOTE**: THERE WILL NOT BE AN UPDATE UNTIL **at least** THURSDAY! Sorry, but I'm going away this weekend. _ And will not be able to write. At all. THe next chapter has exactly five words written, though. I will be able to write a little bit more before I leave, but not much. I just hope that this story is worth waiting for!

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Can I hold him? Can I? Can I? Can I? _Pleeeeease_!"

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 51!

* * *


	51. New Beginning

**_NOTE:_** Check out my HOMEPAGE to see pics of Teddy's Nursery, Car-seat, and Bassinet!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty-One_**

**_Previously _**...

_"Bella?" he murmured softly, and he leaned his forehead against mine. Amazingly, Teddy was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the world around him, in my arms. I smiled, and choked back yet another sob._

_I was only able to force out two words. But they were the only words that were needed in that moment._

_"T-thank y-you."_

_Edward smiled, and kissed me very softly. He let us sink slowly, carefully, to the ground as he coaxed my lips open with his own. His hands cupped my cheeks, and his body was warm against mine._

_"I love you," I finally whispered, and Edward merely smiled against my forehead, where his lips now rested._

_"I know," he whispered, and he wrapped me securely in his embrace. Neither of us moved for the longest time. Instead, we sat silently on the soft, cool carpet, by the open door. The wind ruffled my hair, and the cool, night air made me shiver._

_I smiled, as I let my eyes flutter closed._

Welcome home_._

_**November 3rd, Thursday - 8:10 PM **- Edward POV_

I wasn't sure for how long we both just sat there, holding each other, crying tears not of sadness but instead of joy. The feelings that were coursing through me were staggering — happiness, contentment, surprise ... but most of all, _love_. Love for the beautiful woman in my arms, and the tiny baby sandwiched between us. The baby that we had created together, the tiny little boy who we had given so much for, and for whom we would still be willing to give the world for.

I smiled, and then chuckled quietly as Teddy began to protest loudly to being squished. Bella giggled, too, though the sound was muffled with sobs. But she smiled, and gently bounced our son in her arms. Had it really been six days? It seemed as though he had been born only minutes ago.

I shuffled quickly to my feet, and wrapped my arms around the only woman I would ever love. I led her silently, slowly, through the halls of the house, trying to fight the smile that wanted so badly to rise to my lips every time she would run her hands against the soft wood of the wall and sigh happily.

_She likes the house_, was the childish thought that wouldn't stop running through my head.

"Where is Teddy's nursery?" she asked, and her voice was breathless.

This time I _did_ smile.

"Right here, my love," I whispered, and it was true.

We stood, together, my arms wrapped around the waist of my love, in front of the open door of our son's nursery. Said little, baby boy squealed happily as Bella walked shakily forward. I walked forward with her, matching my steps to hers, unwilling to let her go.

"The sunlight filters in through the large, tinted picture window," I began to whisper softly, before Bella could even ask me to. "I think Teddy will love that when he's older. He's on the second story, and his room looks down on the river. The trees are swaying tenderly right outside of the glass. The crib is right in front of us. The wood is a beautiful, red-rose color; dark, faint. It's sturdy. The walls are beige; faint, once again. The carpet under our feet is the softest that I could possibly find. When our baby boy falls as he learns to walk, he'll land on a sea of clouds."

I paused in my whispering to press my lips gently to Bella's temple, just to the side of her beautiful, blind eyes.

"The theme is Teddy Bears. Get it?" I whispered, and Bella giggled. I laughed, too, and molded my arms softly to Bella's. I guided her forward, and helped her gently lay Teddy inside of his crib. There were no blankets, no pillows, no stuffed animals — nothing that Teddy could possibly hurt himself with. But the bedding, tied tightly to the rungs of the cribs, was painted brightly with smiling bears, and the smiling stuffed animals caught Teddy's interest immediately. As his tiny body was laid gently inside of his baby bed, he gurgled, and reached forward to swat at the illustrations. I smiled, and reached up to turn the mobile on. The little, light brown teddy bears began to spin in a circle as the lullaby I'd written for Bella played softly, quietly.

"Edward," Bella whispered, and her voice was thick with tears. "Is that ... ?"

I smiled once more, and I wondered fleetingly if it was possible for anyone to be so happy. But I knew it was — because _I_ was.

"You're lullaby. I thought ... that Teddy might like it."

And he did. He stared, eyes wide and unblinking, at the teddy bears that hung from the mobile as Bella's lullaby flowed very quietly through the room. His tiny arms and legs stilled, and then, after what seemed to be an eternity, his baby blue eyes began to slowly — ever so slowly — slip closed.

Bella and I just stood there, content in each others arms as we listened to our son's soft, rhythmic breathing. Finally, though, the beautiful creature in my arms spoke.

"It's perfect, Edward. Thank you so much."

I smiled softly, and brushed my fingers lovingly across the soft planes of Bella's features. I could hear the words and the worries that she refused to speak. I knew she was concerned about the money we had — or the lack thereof — but she was choosing not to voice her concerns out loud. I was thankful for that. But I wished more than anything that she _wouldn't_ worry.

I gently took Bella's hand into mine, and led her silently through the rest of the house after checking to make sure that Teddy was fast asleep and safe in his new crib. When we entered our new bedroom, Bella immediately sat on the bed, stretching out and sighing happily. I grinned from ear to ear, but my smile faltered when Bella's happy sigh melted into something else.

I lay down beside her, and took her hands into mine. She turned on her side, wincing slightly as the incision on her abdomen was jostled.

"Bella?" I murmured softly, and I reached out to touch her cheek very tenderly. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

She sighed again, and bit her lip. Her voice was very quiet, very soft.

"I ... don't get me wrong, I love the house. I love that you built it for Teddy and me, that you wanted to give us a home. But ... Edward, I just had major surgery, had a baby, and we're going to have a surgery to fix my sight soon! How ... how can we possibly afford all of this? It's impossible! Even with you taking out a loan for my surgery, my six day stay in the hospital for having Teddy alone is thousands, and — "

I cut her off by gently pressing my lips to hers. I pulled away quickly, and pressed my hands to both sides of her face, holding her blind gaze to mine. My thumbs rubbed soothing circles on her cheeks, and I could only hope that my words were just as comforting.

"Bella, love, calm down. Shhh ... listen to me, please. Teddy's surgery — your surgery — was, surprisingly, covered mostly by the insurance since it was a low-risk procedure. If Teddy had been in real danger of dying, the insurance company wouldn't have paid for it. The rest I was able to take out of my college fund, since Seattle University is no where near as expensive as Dartmouth was. Yes, I did have to take a loan out for the house — but only for the materials. Your eye surgery will, once again, be partly covered by the insurance. Your hospital stay was partially covered by the insurance, too. What isn't covered will be portioned into manageable payments. Money will be tight for a long, long while, but everything _will_ work out in the end. I promise you, no matter what, that we will be all right. My father and my mother have offered time and time again to help us out, but I know that we can do this. But if, for some reason, we _can't_, my family will help us through anything. Do you trust me Bella?"

She nodded, and I caught the tears that had begun to escape her beautiful eyes with my lips as I kissed first her right cheek, and then her left very tenderly.

"Yes," she breathed shakily.

"Then trust me when I say this — everything will be fine. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, this time more firmly. Her voice was stronger, louder. "Yes, Edward."

I smiled, and kissed her forehead before pulling her carefully into my arms.

"I love you," I whispered, and she smiled against the skin of my neck.

"I love you, too."

"So ... " I ventured, and my voice was playful now. A teasing smile was on my lips, and though I knew that Bella couldn't see it, I knew she could hear the teasing edge in my voice. "What did the doc say about sex?"

Bella giggled, swatting my arm away from her playfully.

"Six weeks, Edward. _At least_. Dr. Kane said that if it hurt too much even after six weeks, that we should to wait even longer."

I smiled, and nuzzled Bella's cheek with my own. "I know, love. I'm just joking. I would never do anything to hurt you. _Never_. I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you," I added, and she giggled again.

"You are quite possibly the most patient, loving man on the face of the Earth. It's been over four months since we were intimate, and you're _still_ willing to wait. How did I get so lucky to find you? It still amazes me to this day that you chose _me_, that you were willing to give up everything for _me_."

I sighed, but my smile didn't waver.

"Silly Bella," I said, and I kissed her nose softly. "_I_ am the one who will never understand why you chose me. But you did, and I love you, and if you will have me, I want to be with you forever."

Bella smiled, and sighed deeply, happily. "Now who's the silly one? Forever, Edward. I've already promised you that, again and again."

We were silent for several moments, but Bella's body was tense beside mine. I held her closer to me, and rubbed her back softly, trying to get her to calm down. My mind was racing, though. _Why_ was she so tense?

I was about to ask her — I couldn't seem to be patient around her, no matter how hard I tried. I _had_ to know what she was thinking — when she spoke softly.

"Can we go back to Teddy's nursery? I hate being so far away from him. Can he sleep with us tonight? His nursery is all the way across the hall, and — "

I chuckled, and kissed Bella's nose softly.

"Of course, love. It's called Separation Anxiety. Most mother's experience it. We have a bassinet in here for him, so he can be in the room. Doctors say it's best for the baby to spend the first few weeks in the room with it's parents, anyway."

Bella's eyes lit up, and her cheeks flushed with excitement. "Really?"

I chuckled. "Really, my love. Now, let's go get our son."

Bella's eyes glowed with excitement as I helped her from our bed. She bounced along beside me as we moved across the hall, and she breathed a sigh of what could only be described as absolute happiness as she cradled our sleeping baby in her arms once more.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured softly, and she buried her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around her and our gently slumbering son. "So much."

She smiled, and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Me, too," she murmured quietly, and I chuckled.

"You should sleep now, Bella. It's been a long day, and you need your rest."

Bella nodded, and we walked, together, back to the room we shared. I helped her gently lay our son into his bassinet, and I curled my wife, my only love, tightly to my side as we lay down on the queen sized bed that dominated the right side of the room.

"Sleep tight, love," I murmured, and when she didn't answer, I pulled away, and then smiled. She was already fast asleep, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a tiny 'O' as she breathed deeply, softly.

I smiled, and let my own eyes fluttered closed. I quickly slipped into a deep sleep, all the while wishing and waiting for the moment when my baby boy would wake me with his loud, desperate cry. I loved that cry, because it meant one thing to me, and one thing only — that he needed me, that he loved me, and that he wanted _my_ warm arms around him.

_**November 10th, Thursday - 8:10 AM **- Bella POV_

"Bella, are you _sure_?"

I laughed softly, and leaned up on my tip-toes to kiss Edward fleetingly on the nose. He sighed, and wrapped his arms tightly around me and the tiny miracle that I held in my arms.

"I'm sure," I whispered, and then I smiled. "And _besides_! Esme and Alice will be with me. You need to stay here and do man things."

I could almost _hear_ Edward's eyebrows raising.

"_Man things_?"

I giggled, and blushed as I elbowed my husband gently in the stomach. I doubted he even felt it — that man had a stomach of steel. "You know_, man things_ ... like setting up the grill, and dealing with both my father _and_ your father while keeping Jasper and Emmett from blowing things up. I don't want my housewarming party ruined — or my _house_ for that matter!"

Edward groaned. "Ah, yes. Emmett and Jasper. I never would have imagined that Jasper could get himself in so much trouble ... honestly, I think he's trying to impress Alice. Or just make her laugh. I notice that he turns completely red when she giggles."

I smiled, and kissed Edward on the cheek again. He sighed; my kiss had been, to him, a reminder of what was happening.

"And you're _sure_ you don't want me to come with you?"

I laughed, and I was sure that my blind eyes were sparkling happily. "_Of course_ I _want_ you to come ... but you need to stay here, Edward. I'll be fine. It's just a check-up, to make sure that Teddy and I are fine."

Edward sighed again. "I know, love. I know. My dad's a doctor, remember? But that doesn't mean I feel any better when you leave my side."

I smiled, and, without saying another word, I pulled the top of my sun-suit down before I walked silently to the car where Alice and Esme were already waiting. Esme helped me secure Teddy in his dinosaur covered car-seat, and then her warm hand caught mine. I looked up to meet her gaze, because though I knew I couldn't see her, I was sure she wanted to be looking into my eyes when she spoke.

"Bella ... are you all right?"

I nodded, a small smile on my lips.

"I'm fine. I just ... haven't left Edward's side since Teddy was born. I know I have to — I'm being silly. But I'm afraid that he's going to miss something, in the few hours that we'll be gone. Maybe he'll miss Teddy's first smile, or ... " I trailed off, and shook my head. "I'm being stupid, huh?"

Esme laughed quietly, and her hand cupped my cheek. She kissed my forehead softly.

"No, you're not. You're being a beautiful, wonderful mother _and_ wife. But don't worry. Teddy won't start smiling for weeks — maybe a month or more. Maybe ... when he does, _you'll_ be able to see it."

I smiled at that thought, euphoric.

"I would like that, I think," I whispered, and Esme chuckled quietly as she started the car. We rode in silence for a long while, Alice's occasional question about babies being the only distraction to break the uncomfortable silence.

But eventually, we reached the clinic, and I carefully unbuckled my squirming son from his car-seat. He squealed happily and waved his tiny fits around until his itsy-bitsy fingers grasped my chin.

"Waaa!" he informed me excitedly, and I smiled as I kissed his tiny fingers. He squealed again, and pressed his warm head into my shoulder. I cradled him carefully in my arms as I moved slowly — ever-so-carefully — into the clinic. Esme walked on one side of me, always there to catch me if I fell. Alice bounced along on my other side, humming quietly to herself.

The clinic was warm compared to the outside temperature. I quickly unbundled Teddy, not wanting him to get too warm. Esme quickly checked me in, and the nurse told her that Dr. Sanders would be out to see me soon. I smiled, and captured my baby's hand in mine as he waved it around excitedly.

"Silly baby," I murmured lovingly, and all of my fear began to evaporate as Teddy wiggled, warm and safe, in my arms.

How could he be anything _but_ healthy? He was so active, so strong. He was my little fighter, and I knew he was going to be just fine. So was I. So why was I afraid?

"Bella, sweetheart?"

I glanced up to where the soft voice of Esme had come from. Was she sitting next to me? I wasn't sure.

"Hmm?" I murmured absently, turning my attention back to my son. Esme chuckled quietly.

"We're a little early. Do you need to use the restroom or anything?"

I shook my head, and a smile lit my lips once more as Teddy's tiny fingers wrapped strongly around my thumb.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, and I held him as close as possible without hurting him. "Pretty baby," I cooed, and he squealed once more. Alice, beside me, giggled, and leaned over my arm. I could feel her warm weight pressing into me, and I was careful to keep her from squishing my baby.

She spoke seconds later.

"Can I hold Teddy?" she asked excitedly. "Can I? Can I? _Can I_? Pleeeeeease!"

I chuckled, but then bit my lip, my eyes overflowing with worry. No one but Edward and I had ever held Teddy. He just seemed to small, so _fragile_. Was it horrible of me not to want anyone else to touch my baby? I knew it was. But it wasn't because I was selfish — instead, it was because I was worried that he would get hurt. I couldn't _see_ ... I couldn't watch over the hands that held my son.

But ...

"Please, Bella?" Alice begged, and I could imagine her eyes wide and her bottom lip sticking out. I opened my mouth to speak, but Esme beat me to it.

"Alice, dear," she murmured softly, and she placed a hand on my arm as she spoke quietly to little Alice. "Not right now, sweetie. Bella is — "

But I cut her off, a tiny smile making it's way to my lips.

How could I deny anyone the chance to hold such perfection in their arms?

"No," I said quickly. "It's all right. But ... Um, Esme? Could you watch over Alice?"

Esme's voice was soft, quiet — I was sure that she was smiling. "Of course, Bella," she murmured, and I listened anxiously as she moved from her seat beside me. I heard her and Alice speaking in low tones.

"Hold your arms just like this, sweetie," Esme murmured, and I smiled as I waited. When the little girl's arms were looped loosely in a cradle, I gently, carefully, pressed my son into her grasp. She giggled, but held still as Teddy took in his new surroundings.

"Hi, Teddy bear," Alice whispered, smiling as she spoke; her own secret conversation with my son. "I'm Aunty Alice. I love you."

I felt tears prickling at my eyes. The tiny smile that had graced my lips only moments before grew to dangerous proportions. I grinned, and took in a deep, shaking breath.

"I love you lots," Alice continued. "You're my favorite. Besides Jasper, I think. I love Jasper lots and lots. But I love you lots and lots, too. I need another heart, so that I can love people even more. You're going to have so much fun! When you get bigger, I'll take you shopping. And Edward will teach you to play baseball, and Bella will show you the beautiful world in a way that's all her own! She's special, you know," Alice murmured, and I choked on a silent sob as I listened to the little girl paint a beautiful future for my son. "Your mommy is the most specialist person ever."

I laughed, and sobbed all at the same time. At ten, little Alice was still so innocent ... but at the same time, she was so wise. She understood everything that her wide, curious eyes took in, and yet she retained that information in a way that was beautiful, a way that didn't taint the glorious innocence that she carried.

"Bella Cullen?"

I jumped, my blind eyes wide as I turned in the direction that the voice had come from. The voice was soft, sweet ... but it had broken into the serene beauty that had settled around me.

I smiled, though, as I gently took my baby boy back from the tiny arms that held him.

"Here," I whispered, and Esme grasped my free hand in hers as we stood, together.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered, and she touched her lips gently to my cheek. "I promise."

And, in that moment, there was no way that I could doubt her.

_**10:30 AM **- Edward POV_

"Why are you nervous?"

I frowned, and turned in the direction that the soft, quiet voice had come from. Emerald eyes met blue, and Jasper stared back at me without blinking. He stood, his elbows propped up on the rack beside the grill. His chin rested in his hands, and his eyes pierced mine without pause.

"I'm not nervous," I murmured silently. "I just don't like being away from Bella."

Jasper grinned now.

"I don't like being away from Alice, either. My chest feels really tight when she goes away. But," he continued to probe, his eyebrows furrowing. "You _are_ nervous. Or maybe scared. Why?"

I sighed. The little boy before me — though he continued to grow taller each and every day — was so ... intuitive. He caught everything, understood everything. He was often quiet, but it wasn't because he didn't have anything to say. Instead, it was because he was caught up in his own little world, separate from our own.

I sighed, and gave in.

"I'm afraid that ... something bad will show up on either Bella or Teddy's check-up."

"Oh," Jasper said, and he frowned, his eyebrows smashing together in confusion. His bright eyes were clouded with concentration, and when he finally spoke, his words were quiet. "So what? I mean, if something bad _does_ show up, you won't love them any less ... right? I wouldn't love Alice any less even if she had three eyes and webbed feet."

The laughter that burst from me was frantic. I bit my amusement down to light chuckles as I caught the amused expressions of both Emmett and my father.

"No," I finally decided. "I won't love them any less. No matter what."

Jasper nodded, a small smile finally making its way to his silent lips. He didn't say anything else after that. Instead, he stood beside me, silently offering support while we waited, together, for the most important people in our lives to return to our sides. For me, Bell and Teddy. And for Jasper — and I was finally beginning to accept the fact that his and Alice's connection grew _stronger_ every day, and not weaker — my sister.

"They're home," he finally whispered.

"Huh?" I murmured, and I cast my gaze forward just in time to see Bella running toward the sound of my voice. I smiled brightly, and she laughed a care-free laugh as she launched herself into my arms.

"I love you, Edward!" she exclaimed happily, and I laughed, too. I buried my head in her sun-suit clad shoulder.

"I love you, too," I whispered, and in that moment I didn't even feel the need to ask the obvious question — how did it go?

Because I knew I would love them ...

... _no matter what_.

* * *

Wow. This was long. I could have cut it in half and updated _days_ ago ... but I just couldn't bring myself to split it. It was a little boring, I know ... but it was necessary. Besides, you got some more Alice and Jasper ... so who's complaining? ( P.S. If you _are_ complaining, go bury your head in a hole. It took me a week to write this — you'd better appreciate it. )

**NOTE**: So I was _going_ to ignore it. But I can't anymore. One or two, ten or twenty ... fine. But my review count has dropped _over seventy reviews_ on average a chapter. Now, I know that it annoys you that I can't update as often as I did ... but I am doing **my VERY best**. I'd appreciate it if you left a review if you're enjoying this, just to let me know what's going on. Do you like it? Hate it? Is it getting stupid? What was your favorite line? Is Alice still cute, even though she's older? Thirty seconds, people. That's all I ask.

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Oh, gee. Thanks, dad," I muttered half-heartidly. "My son is all of seven days old, and you've already given him his first doctor outfit."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 52!

* * *


	52. Christmas Surprise

**_PICTURES_**: Of Teddy's outfit, swing, and gift from Carlisle are all on my homepage. Find the link in my profile, under my avatar!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty-Two_**

**_Previously _**...

_"I'm afraid that ... something bad will show up on either Bella or Teddy's check-up."_

_"Oh," Jasper said, and he frowned, his eyebrows smashing together in confusion. His bright eyes were clouded with concentration, and when he finally spoke, his words were quiet. "So what? I mean, if something bad does show up, you won't love them any less ... right? I wouldn't love Alice any less even if she had three eyes and webbed feet."_

_The laughter that burst from me was frantic, amused. I bit my laughter down to light chuckles as I caught the amused expressions of both Emmett and my father._

_"No," I finally decided. "I won't love them any less. No matter what."_

_Jasper nodded, a small smile finally making its way to his silent lips. He didn't say anything else after that. Instead, he stood beside me, silently offering support while we waited, together, for the most important people in our lives to return to our sides. For me, Bell and Teddy. And for Jasper — and I was finally beginning to accept the fact that his and Alice's connection grew stronger every day, and not weaker — my sister._

_"They're home," he finally whispered._

_"Huh?" I murmured, and I cast my gaze forward just in time to see Bella running toward the sound of my voice. I smiled brightly, and she laughed a care-free laugh as she launched herself into my arms._

_"I love you, Edward!" she exclaimed happily, and I laughed, too. I buried my head in her sun-suit clad shoulder._

_"I love you, too," I whispered, and in that moment I didn't even feel the need to ask the obvious question — how did it go?_

_Because I knew I would love them ..._

_... no matter what._

_**December 25th, Sunday - 6:00 AM **- Edward POV_

I groaned loudly as I rolled over in bed. I listened intently, trying to pick the sound of my baby's cry out of the many noises that filled my sleepy mind. There was the sleet, slamming hard into the roof outside, and the sound of music, loud, coming from the kitchen. But I didn't hear Teddy cry, and he was over an hour overdue for his morning feeding.

Could he possibly ... ?

No, I decided silently, yawning deeply. It was _way_ too early for my son to be sleeping through the night. The tiny baby was barely even two months old; we had a long way to go. But I didn't mind.

I grinned as I hopped quickly out of bed. As I pulled my jeans on over my boxers, I caught sight of the calender on the wall.

_December 25th_.

Christmas.

My baby's first Christmas.

I was in even more of a hurry now; I flew quickly down the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of the beautiful woman dancing quietly around the kitchen to the sound of the music I'd heard earlier. In her arms was our son, wide-awake and alert, babbling happily as my Bella led him slowly around the room.

My smile grew very tender, and I approached quietly, wrapping my arms around Bella from behind. Her movements stilled, and Teddy disapproved loudly. He liked moving, we'd learned quickly, though he preferred either my or Bella's arms to his swing.

"Hello, my love," I murmured, and Bella giggled softly as I rocked us back and forth, silencing Teddy's cries as we moved across the room in a slow, sensual dance. I kissed Bella's neck softly, and smiled as I listened to her sigh in happy contentment. I turned her in my arms, to where our son was cushioned comfortably between us. When Teddy lay his head on my bare chest and let his tiny eyes flutter closed, I felt my heart swell with love.

"Edward," Bella breathed, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for our baby's first Christmas?"

Bella grinned, and lifted Teddy gently away from my chest. The baby was still resting peacefully when she turned him around in her arms so I could see the outfit he wore; I grinned. How had I missed it before?

"Dear Santa," I read aloud, the cute, scribbled words making me smile. They were set in a white background, surrounded by adorable images. "I left you milk and cookies, and carrots for your reindeer. I have been a very good baby! Love, little ME."

Bella's smile grew. "Look at his shoes, too! Alice helped me pick them out."

I laughed as I touched Teddy's feet lightly. The bright red footies he wore were so very tiny, and yet so adorable.

"They're perfect, Bella."

She grinned, and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes sparkled happily, and I quickly moved from her side to grab the camera that lay motionlessly on top of the fridge.

"I know the surgery's still about a month off," I whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead, and then backing away. "And I want you to remember this day forever. So I'm taking it upon myself to document every moment of our son's first Christmas."

I proved my point by snapping the first picture; my beautiful wife, holding the tiny child that we had created through the love that we would forever share. Bella blushed even more deeply, and a smile appeared on my lips once more. I moved to take Bella back into my arms quickly, and kissed her softly.

"My family will be here in about half an hour. Want me to go set Teddy down in his swing? I can help you with breakfast."

Bella nodded, and gently handed Teddy to me. I smiled; his warm weight was pleasant in my arms. He was getting bigger, too, though he was still very small.

I walked quickly into the living room, where I tenderly lay my son in his swing. I spun the dial, and stepped back, breathing a sigh of contentment as I watched the swing begin it's soft, rhythmic motion. The mobile began to swing, and the lullaby that I'd written for my love filled the room. Teddy shifted in his sleep, but didn't awaken.

I smiled, and moved back to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to watch as my Bella moved slowly around the room, the music having taken control of her slow, sensual movements once more. She swung her hips, still soft from pregnancy, back and forth slowly as she carefully, precisely, chopped the onions and peppers for the omelets she was beginning to prepare. I grinned; Bella's omelets were my favorite.

"Yum," I commented as I walked up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder, and breathed in deeply of her delicious scent.

Bella grinned, and swatted my arm with her spatula.

"Shoo," she said, but I shook my head, and held on tighter. She sighed, but I could almost _feel_ her happiness, so I knew I was forgiven for being stubborn.

"I want to help," I stated, and Bella rolled her beautiful, blind eyes once more.

In the end, I won, and she handed me the spatula with a sigh.

I grinned in triumph.

**_7:15 AM _**

It wasn't long after we finished with breakfast that our families began to arrive. My father, mother, sister and brother came first — they came inside quickly, shivering from the cold. I smiled as I pressed a finger to my lips while pointing to Teddy's swing. My baby boy was still sleep, and though I loved him very dearly, I wanted him to stay that way for as long as possible.

"Merry Christmas," my father whispered, a grin dominating his pale features. I smiled back, and glanced down at the present that he had pressed into my hands. "For Teddy," he explained, and I raised an eyebrow; the mischievous look on my father's face made me worry.

"Thanks ... I think," I added, and he laughed softly. The sound, though very quiet, was enough to wake Teddy. He squealed loudly, his tiny face bright pink. But then his cry was drowned out by another, more beautiful, sound.

Bella's laughter.

She was smiling as she swung the baby gently into her arms. As I watched her, I smiled, and the rest of the world, the people surrounding me, disappeared. How had she ever worried about not being able to take care of a child? Sure, there were things she couldn't do — on the top of the list would be bathing, and changing diapers — but her touch was so gentle, and her soft words so loving. There was no child on this earth that had a more loving mother than our son.

"Shhh, little man," she murmured, and I felt my father move to stand beside me as we watched mother and son silently. "You have nothing to be upset about. You have lots of presents, too."

Teddy's cries slowly began to quiet; eventually, he fell silent in Bella's arms; his eyes stayed wide open, though. His cheeks were flushed from his crying spree, and a few tears still slipped down his face silently as he stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked loudly.

Bella smiled as she kissed him loudly on the forehead.

"Now, let's go see Daddy and find out what he's holding."

I grinned as I watched my wife dance quietly to my side. I glanced down at the gift still in my hands, and then back up to where Teddy lay in the arms of my love.

"Grandpa Carlisle got this for you," I explained seriously, staring the infant in the eye. Little Alice giggled, and Emmett rolled his eyes before dropping down on the couch, obviously bored. I ignored them both and continued to talk to my son. "I'm a little bit scared, actually. You know what he got me for my first Christmas? An application to medical school. Let's not even mention my first birthday."

I wasn't sure whether it was my joking tone, or my excitement as I shifted the gift back and forth in my hands, but either way, I'd excited Teddy, and he was squirming in Bella's arms as he reached clumsily for the brightly wrapped gift.

"Wanna open it?" I asked, and though I knew that by letting Teddy open a present early I would be breaking a long-standing tradition, I didn't much mind. Whatever made my baby boy happy. "Here," I said, and I placed the small gift on his chest. His bright blue eyes glowed happily as he wrapped both tiny fists around the crinkly paper, and he gurgled in delight as he stuffed the wrapping into his mouth.

I laughed, and Bella did, too, and my heart swelled with love as I listened to the beautiful sound of my wife's amusement.

"Open it for him, Edward," Bella urged me quietly, and I smiled as I moved a step closer to Bella. As I moved, I noticed that my family had silently slipped from the room, obviously not wanting to intrude on our moment.

But then I saw a bright flash of light, and turned to my father, amused.

He grinned as he let the camera drop away from his face.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes as I began to pull the wrapping paper from Teddy's gift slowly. I was distracted, however, by Teddy's loud squeal. I laughed, and glanced over to where he was wiggling in Bella's arms.

"What's wrong, little man?"

"Maybe he wants to open his own presents," Bella mused. I chuckled quietly, and when my eyes met hers, the rest of the world melted away. I wasn't sure for how long I simply stared at her — time had ceased to exist. She just had that effect on me. I was finally snapped from my thoughts as Teddy squealed again.

"Or perhaps he wants you to open them _faster_," Bella corrected herself, and I chuckled again before tearing my eyes away from the most beautiful form of perfection that had ever graced the earth.

"Oh, all right."

In that moment, it was like I was a little child again. I quickly tore the wrapping away form the gift, and cast my eyes eagerly toward the soft fabric that lay in my hands.

" _'My First Scrubs'_," I read from the tag, and I groaned. "Oh, gee. Thanks, dad," I muttered half-heartidly, though I was still smiling. "My son is all of two months old, and you've already given him his first doctor outfit."

My father chuckled and shrugged.

"Eh, I do what I can. I figure that, maybe if I get an early enough start, I can pull Teddy over to the dark side."

I groaned again, and rolled my eyes once more. I rested my forehead on Bella's shoulder; my amusement quickly faded as I caught sight of Teddy tugging happily at the outfit.

I turned to my father again, though I didn't move from Bella's side.

"No, really, dad ... thanks. It's the thought that counts, right?"

My father grinned. "Just want until you see what your mother got him."

"Oh, hush up, Carlisle!" my mother chided him from the kitchen, and I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close to me. "It's not bad. It's _cute_!"

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "But I think you're taking his name a _little _bit too seriously."

"And Edward isn't? Have you_ seen_ the nursery?" she said as she walked from the kitchen. But though her tone was teasing, her smile was light, happy. I grinned, too, and closed my eyes as I rested my head on Bella's shoulder.

"I'm surprise that Alice hasn't — "

"_I wanna open a present, too_!" the little girl screamed, her eyes growing wide as she caught sight of the ripped wrapping paper.

"Never mind," I concluded, and Bella laughed as Alice vibrated to a stop in front of my mother.

"Presents, presents, presents!" she chanted, and she giggled, her short hair bobbing up and down as she bounced back and forth. "Teddy got to open one! I wanna open a present, too!"

My mother turned back to Alice, and shook her head firmly. "Not until after our Christmas dinner, young lady."

Alice pouted.

"But Teddy — "

My mother simply looked at Alice, her expression firm. My little sister sighed, and rolled her eyes, grumbling quietly under her breath about teddy bears and selective favoring. I raised an eyebrow, but then shook my head, amused.

"Gwaaa!" Teddy informed me suddenly, and I turned to him, a smile forming on my lips.

"What was that little man?"

Teddy waved the top of his outfit up and down as he grinned, obviously proud of his gift. He babbled in his own secret language; his tiny lips moved fast, but the sounds that filled the room were joyful, happy. I smiled and sighed happily as I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, baby boy."

**_5:12 PM _**

It was a long while after Charlie arrived that the phone began to ring. Alice was happily playing with her new toys, and Teddy was sitting, completely content and sleepy, in the arms of my love. My mother and father were curled up silently on the couch, enjoying each other's company silently.

I cast one quick glance around the room, smiling as I watched my family interact with one another, before I moved quickly into the kitchen. I picked up the phone, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello? Cullen residence. Edward Cullen speaking."

The voice on the other end was professional, firm.

"May I speak to Isabella Cullen?"

I stiffened, my heart racing. "This is her husband. May I ask who is calling?"

I heard a soft sigh on the other end before the voice introduced itself. "This is Dr. Kinder speaking, from the Institute of Health. I apologize profusely for interrupting your family on Christmas day, but I was just informed of a cancellation in Dr. Jase's section of speciality. We would like to know as soon as possible ... if your wife would be interested in moving the surgery to repair her sight up to January the second."

My eyes widened, and my palms became slick with perspiration. My heart continued to race onward, though my mind was in complete shock.

_Seven days_.

One week. In one weeks, our lives could change in so many ways. I'd believed before that we had almost a month to come to terms to what was about to happen.

_Seven days_.

"Yes," I whispered, because I knew, without a doubt, that Bella would want to go ahead with it. She wanted nothing more than to see our baby smile, to see his little face. To see _me_.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. I've put you down for January second, at eight in the morning. Merry Christmas," he added, and then he hung up.

I simply stood there, with the phone pressed against my ear. The dial tone rang loudly, but I barely noticed it.

_Seven days_.

And I smiled.

* * *

So ... I got a threat. It was along the lines of "If you don't update NOW, I'll stop reading." And I mean, REALLY. Most people take _weeks_ to update, and when I take 10 days (For the FIRST TIME in my LIFE) I get threats. This was the second one. I won't stop writing, **no matter what**, but the threats just bother me a little bit. Geez.

**NOTE**: I have a few things to mention here. First off would be the fact that everyone says that this is too drawn out - but really! What _has_ to happen will happen! Look back on the story; which chapters, or events, could I have actually taken out? Taking anything out would take so much away from the story.

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"Edward ... " she breathed, and she tucked her head into my side to hide the tears. "I don't know ... if I'm ready yet."

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 53!

* * *


	53. Ready, Set, Go

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty-Three_**

**_Previously _**...

_I heard a soft sigh on the other end before the voice introduced itself. "This is Dr. Kinder speaking, from the Institute of Health. I apologize profusely for interrupting your family on Christmas day, but I was just informed of a cancellation in Dr. Jase's section of speciality. We would like to know as soon as possible ... if your wife would be interested in moving the surgery to repair her sight up to January the second."_

_My eyes widened, and my palms became slick with perspiration. My heart continued to race onward, though my mind was in complete shock._

_Seven days._

_One week. In one weeks, our lives could change in so many ways. I'd believed before that we had almost a month to come to terms to what was about to happen._

_Seven days._

_"Yes," I whispered, because I knew, without a doubt, that Bella would want to go ahead with it. She wanted nothing more than to see our baby smile, to see his little face. To see me._

_"Very well, Mr. Cullen. I've put you down for January second, at eight in the morning. Merry Christmas," he added, and then he hung up._

_I simply stood there, with the phone pressed against my ear. The dial tone rang loudly, but I barely noticed it._

_Seven days._

_And I smiled._

_**December 25th, Sunday - 6:12 PM **- Bella POV_

"Hello? Cullen residence. Edward Cullen speaking," I heard Edward murmur, and I turned my attention from the noises surrounding me to concentrate on the voice of the man I loved. He was silent for a long time before speaking once more. "This is her husband. May I ask who is calling?"

I frowned; was someone calling for me? But Edward didn't come to my side, or call for me, so I assumed that someone was calling _about_ me rather than _for _me. I listened harder, curious now.

But the only other word he whispered was "Y_es,_" and then he fell silent once more. Eventually, I heard the click of the phone; he'd hung up.

"Edward?" I called quietly, for through I was surrounded by my family, I never felt more alone than when he wasn't by my side. "Who's on the phone?" I asked quietly, pretending that I hadn't heard him hang up.

Instead of answering me, however, he walked quickly back to my side, and curled onto the couch beside me. His lips formed a hesitant smile against the soft skin of my neck. He didn't speak, but the way he held my hand softly in his as he kissed my neck softly, tenderly, reassured me that everything was fine. Curiosity was still raging within me, but I knew that if Edward wasn't ready to tell me, then I'd simply wait.

I smiled, and curled into his side as I listened to my family.

Alice was holding Teddy again, explaining to him the importance of fashion – and that his baby snow suit absolutely _had _to go. It was a soft brown color, but apparently, it needed to be blue, or possibly white so that it would match his eyes. I could imagine quiet easily my baby's bright eyes wide as he stared in wonder at his aunt. The thought made me smile. Carlisle and Charlie were deep in conversation about fishing — they were planning a trip as soon as the ice cleared and the weather warmed. Esme was playing Emmett's new racing game with him, since he couldn't recruit anyone else. I giggled softly as I imagined the woman I considered a mother in so many ways playing video games in the same way that I'd sometimes heard the boys playing.

"I win!" she shouted, and her laugh was soft, sweet. Emmett grumled, and demanded a rematch immediately. I continued to giggle until I was breathless.

"You're cheeks are flushed so beautifully, love," Edward murmured, and my breath caught in my throat as he ran his lips tenderly across the soft skin of my collarbone. His kisses were hesitant, though, and I couldn't help but wonder why. The momentary flash of self-doubt that crossed my mind was immediately banished; he loved me, and that was all I needed to know. But ... had it been the phone call? Who had been calling? Why had they wanted to talk to me?

I sighed, and leaned back into Edward's side.

I'd ask him tonight, when our families were gone. Maybe he was only hesitant to tell me because we were surrounded my so many people.

For the moment, though, I smiled, and closed my eyes as I listened to the people around me. I basked in the love that filled the room, and sighed happily as I curled my small body onto Edward's lap.

"Love you," I murmured, and he kissed me softly on the forehead. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I smiled.

"Go to sleep, love," Edward murmured, and I nodded before finally letting myself drift into the world of the unknown.

_**9:10 PM **- Edward POV_

"Thank you for letting us take some of the leftovers," my mother said for the fifth time, and I smirked as I kissed her on the cheek.

"No, _thank you_. Bella and I would have been eating leftovers until Teddy's first birthday if you hadn't taken most of it off of our hands. Believe me, with Alice and Emmett around, what we gave you will only last a week or so."

My mother laughed, and my father nodded firmly in agreement. Teddy simply squealed happily from where he was tucked warmly in the crook of my arm. My mother smiled at the sound, and gave Teddy one last kiss.

"Good night, Teddy Bear," she whispered. "I hope you like your gift."

I smiled warmly as I thought of the soft, fleece blanket that she had gotten him — it had come with a teddy bear, and had patterns of the same bear on it. "He does, mom. Thank you."

She smiled, and took my father's hand as they walked toward the car where Alice and Emmett waited impatiently. I waited in the doorway, waving as I watched them climb into the car. Once they had pulled away from the curb, I closed the door and turned my attention back to my son.

"Bedtime, my little Bear," I told him seriously. "I have to tell Mommy the big news now. Can you go to sleep for Daddy? He'll give you extra kisses tomorrow."

Teddy seemed as though he couldn't care less. He squealed once more, and his tiny eyes sparkled happily. He didn't smile, though; he had yet to give his first smile, though most newborns had given theirs by the time they were a month and a half old.

I couldn't help but believe that he was waiting — he was waiting for his Mommy to watch him smile.

I kissed his forehead.

"No? Well, then you can tell her with me. I'm sure she's a lot less likely to kill me with you in between us than without."

Teddy just popped two fingers into his mouth and stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes. His tiny feet kicked strongly into my arm, and I chuckled as I quickly locked the door. I turned immediately to the stairs, and ascended them quickly, eager to be by my Bella's side once more.

When I walked into the bedroom, she was laying on the bed, still sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and climbed into the bed beside her, stretching out and laying Teddy's tiny body between the two of ours.

"Bella, love," I murmured, and I ran my fingers tenderly through her soft hair, smiling very gently as I listened to her muttered protest at being awakened. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Edward," she mumbled, and my grin grew even more. She simply clasped my hand in both of hers, and laid her head on top of our entwined fingers. "Love you," she murmured in her sleep, and my heart swelled.

"I love you, too," I assured her, and I kissed her softly, my lips coaxing hers open quickly. She smiled, and finally responded. I grinned; I was victorious.

"Sorry to wake you, love," I murmured, letting my fingers dance sensually across her cheek. "But I have something to tell you."

She finally looked at me, her blind eyes laced with sleepiness, but alert nonetheless. I smiled once more, but the smile quickly slipped from my lips.

I knew I had made a mistake in immediately telling the doctor that we would take the opening — because though I _knew_ that Bella would have made the same decision, I still should have asked her first. But I was at least firm in my belief that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long. But that was just because she loved me.

I kissed her softly once more, and laid my head on the pillow that she was using. Teddy curled into my side as I scooted closer to my love.

"I have something to tell you," I murmured quietly, desperately trying to map out each of Bella's expressions in the dark. "Remember that phone call?"

She nodded, and I could feel her heart beating fast under my hand as I let my fingers dance across her collarbone.

"It was the doctor. Dr. Kinder — Dr. Jase's assistant. They told me that they had an opening for January second," I told her quietly, softly, deciding that the straight truth was the best. "And I told them we'd take it."

Bella's breath caught, and the room was completely silent save for Teddy's quiet breathing and his various baby sounds. He reached out and touched my face, gurgling happily. But even this action couldn't make me tear my eyes away from Bella's stunned gaze.

"Bella?" I murmured, reaching out to touch her cheek gently. "Please say something. I can call them back, if you want. We don't have to take the opening. I just thought ... that I should say yes, just in case you wanted to. I figured if you didn't, we could cancel and go back to when we had originally scheduled the surgery. I was worried that if I didn't accept, we wouldn't get another chance, and — "

Bella finally seemed to recover from the shock. Her small, pale hand reached out to cover my lips. She didn't speak, but her eyes said enough.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, and my whispered plea seemed to finally break her from the stunned daze that had set over her only moments before.

"Edward," she whispered, and her blind gaze met mine. I reached out to take her hand in mine, and she didn't pull away. I smiled the smallest bit.

"Edward ... " she breathed once more, and she tucked her head into my side to hide the tears that were just beginning to surface in her beautiful eyes. "I _want_ to. I want to see ... so badly. I just ... I don't know ... if I'm ready yet."

I let my eyes flutter closed as I pulled her as close as I dared with our son in between us. My words were soft, quiet, and yet confused and frustrated at the same time.

"Bella, you've wanted this ... for _so_ long. Why ... what's wrong?"

She sighed, and hiccuped as she choked back a sob.

"I ... I was ready, at first. All I thought about were the good things. But then ... it's going to be hard, Edward," she whispered, and her hand tightened around mine. "It's been so long ... since I've seen the light. I wonder if it'll be hard, being able to see the sun, but not being able to feel it's warmth. It was easy before, not longing for the sunlight, because I couldn't see it. I ... I know I'm being stupid. I thought I'd have a couple weeks to get rid of these stupid, found-less ... "

I cut her off, this time pressing my lips softly to hers. When I pulled back, her eyes were half closed, and the tears that had pooled in her gaze before spilled over.

"Your worries are _not _stupid, or found-less, Bella. This is big," I murmured. "Bigger than anything. It's going to change you life, in so many ways. You have the right to be scared. _I _was the stupid one, accepting the opening. I should have talked to you first. I should have ... "

This time, I cut myself off. I sighed, and ran my fingers gently across Bella's soft cheek.

"Anything you want, Bella. _Anything_."

She smiled, and sighed as I reached up to wipe her tears away.

"No," she whispered. "I want to do this. January second."

I frowned. "Are you _sure_, Bella?"

She bit her lip, and I wanted to put my foot down right then and tell her no way in hell. But this was her decision — her life. I had to let her make the final call.

"I'm sure about you," she whispered. "And about our baby."

I smiled. She did, too, as we reached down, hands still entwined, to rest our palms on Teddy's soft tummy.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured, and she smiled and whispered the words back to me as I captured her lips very tenderly with my own.

_**December 30th, Friday - 2:00 PM **- Bella POV_

"Are you're _sure_ you don't mind watching him?" I asked one final time, and Esme sighed. I was sure she rolled her eyes, too.

"I'm _absolutely_ sure, Bella."

I bit my lip, and my arms tightened around Teddy. He squealed in protest at being squished; I grinned at the sound. His tiny hands patted softly against my chest as he tried to get my attention.

I was leaving him, for the first time. Sure, I'd left him before, for a few hours at a time. But this ...

"Two days," Edward murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. He rested his head on my shoulder. "It's only two days, love. He'll be fine. Besides, my mom has been itching for a chance to steal Teddy from us. She adores him. You trust my family, right?"

I nodded; of _course_ I trusted his family.

"With my life."

I felt Edward grin against my neck.

"And since Teddy and I _are_ your life, in a manner of speaking, you trust my family with our lives, too. Now, hand over the baby and let's get going."

I pouted; I heard Esme giggle softly in the background, but I paid her no attention.

"Aren't you at all sad to be leaving our baby for a few days?"

I heard Edward sigh. He didn't speak for a few moments, and when he finally did, his words were hesitant.

"I'm not sure how to word this without sounding ... callous. But Bella ... this isn't about him. This is about _you_. In three days, you're life is going to change in so many ways. Yes, I'm sad to leave him. I've gotten so used to tucking him in at night and singing to him as he falls asleep. I love the feeling of his warm little body in my arms. But it's only forty-eight hours. We're not going to miss anything too important in those house. You, however, _are_ important. I want ... no, _we_ _need _to spend this time together, alone. _I _need this time with you."

I sighed, and then leaned further into Edward's embrace. I knew he was right, of course. We needed this time away from our families — from reality. A few precious hours, alone in our own little world before our reality was turned upside down.

"All right," I whispered, and Edward kissed my cheek softly before his hands wrapped around mine.

When he spoke, though, his words weren't directed toward me.

"Be a good little baby, all right, Teddy?" he murmured, and I reached out to place my hand on top of his as he fan his fingers very gently over our son's face. "Make mommy and daddy proud."

I smiled, and closed my blind eyes as I leaned heavily into Edward's embrace.

And then Teddy was lifted gently from my arms, and Edward was leading me away. I felt almost empty without my baby's warm little body in my embrace, but at the same time that I felt so sad, I felt excitement pool in my belly. Two whole days of silence to spend with the man I loved. I knew nothing ... _important_ would happen in that time — I still wasn't ready, physically, for _that_. But despite that fact, I was still excited to spend some quiet time with Edward.

"Excited, love?"

I grinned smugly. "Maybe ... just a little bit."

Edward laughed happily, and my grin melted into a happy sigh as I let him buckle me into the car.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, and I felt him grin against the skin of my forehead as he kissed me.

"You'll see." He paused, his movements stilling. "Well, you won't _see_, technically, but — "

I cut him off with a chuckle and a soft kiss.

"Just drive, Edward."

He grinned once more.

"Your wish is my command."

_Oh, how I loved this man_.

And I knew that, no matter how many doubts or insecurities I had, the decisions I'd made were the _right_ ones. Because nothing matter to me more than Edward and our son. We'd given up so much in the fight to get where we were today, and we were finally getting something in return. It was stunning, really, the knowledge that I would soon be able to look upon the face of the man I loved so much.

"Let's go, Edward," I murmured as I rested my head against his arm. "I'm ready."

_I'm ready ... for anything_.

And I was.

* * *

Kind of a filler chapter. But I really, really felt the need to get Bella's feelings out in the open. Imagine being blind for over eighteen years, and then suddenly being presented with the chance to get your sight back. Yes, Bella's excited, but at the same time, she's scared. Imagine not being able to read, or even recognize simple colors. It's like having to learn everything over. Daunting, huh?

**NOTE**: So I think ... ( and I might be lying, because I'm not sure ) ... that there are about ... two chapters left and an epilogue. And then I will be writing Jasper and Alice's story. It's gonna be so much fun! ^____^

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I'm ready, Edward," I murmured, and I smiled. He kissed me softly on the forehead, and then let go of my hand. "I'm ready," I whispered again, and I closed my blind eyes, hoping that the next time I opened them, my vision would be consumed by the man I loved.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 54!

* * *


	54. So Beautiful

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty-Four_**

**_Previously _**...

_"You'll see." He paused, his movements stilling. "Well, you won't see, technically, but — "_

_I cut him off with a chuckle and a soft kiss._

_"Just drive, Edward."_

_He grinned once more._

_"Your wish is my command."_

_Oh, how I loved this man_.

_And I knew that, no matter how many doubts or insecurities I had, the decisions I'd made were the right ones. Because nothing matter to me more than Edward and our son. We'd given up so much in the fight to get where we were today, and we were finally getting something in return. It was stunning, really, the knowledge that I would soon be able to look upon the face of the man I loved so much._

_"Let's go, Edward," I murmured as I rested my head against his arm. "I'm ready."_

I'm ready ... for anything.

_And I was._

_**January 2nd, Monday - 7:00 AM **- Bella POV_

The world around me was encased in darkness, but every sound, every whisper seemed to be magnified ten-fold. Edward's breathing, so soft and quiet, rang like bells in my ears. The soft tapping of my own foot and my own erratic breathing both seemed so very loud.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, and I felt his warm body shift beside mine. My heart began to beat erratically as I turned my blind eyes to meet his gaze.

"Mmm?"

"Please tell me what you're thinking," he whispered, and his words were so soft, so gentle. "It's so very hard to sit here beside you and not know what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours."

I smiled, and hummed in pleasure as Edward's fingers danced sensually across my cheek.

I spoke slowly, quietly.

"I'm so happy, Edward," I murmured, and I felt his fingers pause in their exploration of my soft skin before continuing their path. I smiled, and I let my eyes flutter closed. "I'm excited to see your face. I'm excited to see Teddy smile. I want to see his first steps, and be able to tell him how beautiful his baby scribbles are when he shows them to me proudly. I want to be able to see his beautiful eyes sparkle as he says his first word. I'm scared, too, but I know that you'll never leave me. I know that you'll hold my hand through everything. So I'm all right. I'm ready. Please, don't worry about me," I whispered, and Edward's fingers were quickly replaced by his soft, warm lips.

"That, my love, is impossible."

I giggled lightly, and then sighed. "Then worry just a little bit less, please. I love you, Edward. I know you love me. No matter what happens — even if this doesn't work — that won't change. So, please, just hold my hand and believe that everything will be all right."

I could feel Edward smiling as he pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek.

"All right," he murmured, and his hand captured mine in the same moment that my name was called.

My whole body froze, and my heart beat fast in my chest.

Edward's lips trailed slowly across my skin until they rested lightly on my ear.

"Forever, right?"

I nodded, and smiled as Edward helped me slowly to my feet.

"Forever," I agreed quietly.

Everything after that was a blur.

I remember the voice of our doctor, explaining slowly and clearly exactly what they were expecting to happen. He explained that the surgery would take several hours, and even after that, several days for my eyes to heal enough to take the bandages away. I was disappointed about that part — why so long? But I quickly comforted myself by realizing that I'd waited over four years to see Edward — what difference would a few more days make?

And then I was led down a long, echoing hall. Edward and I were silent as we walked, but Dr. Jase was not. He continued to explain, in a soft voice, what would happen after the surgery.

"Of course, since you've been blind for so many years, we'll have to be careful. First, just a few hours at a time in a dark room. Shapes and colors may make themselves known. As the days go on, we'll adjust the lighting slowly until you're in a semi-light room — enough to make out expressions, andfeatures. It'll take a week, maybe more, until you'll be able to stand in a fully lit room. Of course, you'll experience headaches often — this is normal. You're body is used to living in the darkness, experiencing the world from touch, taste and sound. Suddenly being able to _see_ everything will be a bit of a shock."

I nodded as I listened to him speak. Honestly, I remembered none of it. I knew Edward would, though; he hung onto Dr. Jase's every single word.

"How long will it take until I can see Edward?"

I could hear the smile in Dr. Jase's words.

"A few days, maybe more. You'll need to take it easy for a few days, give the implants a bit of time to heal. There will most likely be swelling; that, too, is normal. After the swelling goes down, we'll know it's safe to remove the bandages."

I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak. But before the words could come out, we came to a stop, and warm, soft cloth was pressed into my arms.

"Here is a gown to change into. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

I nodded again, barely listening. My fingers felt numb as I quickly changed into the gown. Edward tied it for me, and I shivered as his warm fingers danced over my back.

"And you're _sure_?" he asked, his voice quiet, and yet still firm. "Whatever you want, Bella. It's not too late to back out."

I smiled. "Yes, it is. And anyway, I'm sure. I want this. No matter what."

Edward sighed deeply, and then his arms were around me, strong, warm. I fell into his embrace, and breathed in deeply of his scent.

"I'm ready, Edward," I murmured one final time. He kissed me softly on the forehead, and then let go of my hand. "I'm ready," I whispered again, and I closed my blind eyes, hoping that the next time I opened them, my vision would be consumed by the man I loved.

"I love you," he told me softly, and I smiled.

"I love you, too."

_**Bella POV** - Unknown Time, Unknown Location_

"_Edward?"_

_I frowned; my voice was scratchy. It hurt to talk. I took a deep breath in, and my frown deepened as I noticed, for the first time, the itchy bandages covering my eyes. I reached up to touch them, but Edward's hand caught mine before I could even brush the material._

_"No, Bella," he chided me gently, and I pouted sleepily._

_But then my frown turned quickly into a wonder-filled smile. "Is it over?" I breathed, and Edward kissed my cheek softly before responding._

_"Yes," he whispered, and my smile grew even wider. "It's over. It's all over. Mom and Dad are bringing Teddy soon. I thought you might ... want to hold him. I asked Alice and Emmett to stay behind, though. I thought ... that too many people might overwhelm you. I thought — "_

_I stifled a giggle as I pressed my hand over Edward's mouth. My giggle turned into a happy sigh, though, as Edward caught my hand in his once more. His lips gently brushed against each finger before he kissed my palm and held me hand firmly in between both of his own._

_"I want to see you," I whispered, and I could feel his lips form a smile against my hand._

_"Soon, love. Not yet."_

_I pouted again. This time, my pout was interrupted by the happy squeal of my son. My heart sped up, and my lips turned up in an excited smile._

_"Teddy?" I breathed, and Edward moved quickly from my side. I waited, impatient, for him to return. I listened to him thank his parents, and then ask for a moment alone. When he finally did return, he helped me sit up, and then he gently placed our baby boy in my arms. I grinned as I ran my fingers happily over Teddy's soft, baby features. He squealed as I touched his nose, and I laughed breathlessly at the sound._

_"Is he smiling?" I asked, and Edward laid his hand gently on top of mine where it laid, finally still, on top of Teddy's tummy._

_"No," he answered softly. "He's waiting so that Mommy can watch him."_

_I felt my heart swell with an indescribable love. _

_"I love you, baby boy," I murmured, and I smiled as Teddy's tiny, chubby hand moved to touch the bandages covering my eyes._

_"No, Teddy," Edward chided him in the same way he'd done to me only moments before. "You'll hurt Mommy. Don't touch."_

_I wasn't sure if it was Edward's tone, or just a reflex action, but Teddy's immediately moved his hand back to his lap. He squealed, and then yawned deeply in that cute baby way of his. I smiled, and sighed happily._

_"Soon," I whispered longingly, and Edward moved swiftly behind me to take me into his arms._

_"Soon," he agreed._

_**9:00 AM **- Edward POV_

The hours away from Bella's side were agonizing. I watched on from the observation deck, but that wasn't nearly close enough. I needed to be by her side, holding her hand. I wanted to run my fingers through her soft, beautiful hair and whisper quiet reassurances to her. I wanted to wipe away the tears that traced slowly down her ashen cheeks even as she slept.

I reached out to press my hand against the glass, wanting to be closer to Bella in any way possible.

She was sleeping peacefully, I knew. She wouldn't awaken until hours after the surgery was finished. I knew that, even then, she still wouldn't open her eyes. It would be days. And through that thought frustrated me, it also reassured me. It was selfish, really, for _me_ to be scared. What did I have to be afraid of? But I _was _selfish, and I _did _have worries.

I knew Bella loved me in a way that ran so much deeper than physical attraction. But I was vane enough to care what she thought of my physical appearance. And even more than that, I was afraid of how hard this was going to be for her. I hadn't lied when I'd promised to stay by her side — I would _never _leave her. But watching her struggle would be hard for me, too. I hated to see her in pain, especially when I knew there was nothing I could do.

I sighed, and settled back into the uncomfortable chair I was currently occupying.

"Here we go," a quiet voice murmured, and I quickly turned my eyes to the doctors that were moving so carefully around my Bella. "I've located the destroyed tissue. Cameron, hold this ... "

My breathing sped up, and my heart pounded loudly in my chest.

It was going to be a long few hours ...

_**Bella POV - **Unknown Time, Unknown Location_

_"Edward," I whispered, and I felt soft, cool hands gently touching my face. I felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter, and I felt his feather light kisses on my fingertips. I heard his voice as he whispered gentle reassurances in my ear. I smelled his beautiful scent as he moved closer to me._

_And then — for the first time in so ... so long — I _saw_._

_"Oh, Edward," I murmured, and the tears cams fast and hard. I reached a shaking hand up to touch his face, and I smiled as the shape slowly came into focus. It was dark in the room, but the darkness was nothing new to me. Instead, the scene that shocked me was the one I could see playing out lightly before me. I saw shapes, and a distinct outline. I couldn't see my Edward's beautiful eyes, though, or his soft, gentle face. I could feel his hand, and as I traced my fingers slowly, sensually around his, the lines began to slowly make themselves known. "Oh, Edward," I cried again, and he gathered me slowly into his arms as I closed my eyes._

_"My Bella," he murmured, stroking my hair softly. "My love."_

_I smiled, and choked back yet another sob. "Turn on the light. I want to see you," I begged him. "I _need_ to see you. Please, Edward, please."_

_He began to rock me back and forth slowly as he held me. His voice sounded pained as he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Dr. Jase said that it'll take a while before you're able to handle that. Soon, love. Soon. I promise. I swear, that soon you'll be able to see me."_

_"A-and Teddy, too?" I blubbered, and Edward chuckled, nodding._

_"And Teddy, too."_

_I nodded, and let my eyes slipped closed. It hurt, being able to see, and yet _not_. I wanted to see Edward — all of him, in the light. It made me sad that I couldn't see his eyes, or his face. But the fact that the little things were making themselves quickly known made me believe that, soon, I _would_ be able to see. See everything._

_"Soon," I repeated firmly, and Edward nodded. I didn't open my eyes again until another, louder, voice entered the conversation._

_"Bella?"_

_I looked up, my eyes opening of their own accord. I squinted, and winced; it hurt a little bit. But, standing right before me, I could make out the distinct shape of Dr. Jase._

_I smiled._

_"Hello," I whispered shyly, and he laughed quietly in the darkness._

_"Tell me what you see."_

_The shape moved, and suddenly, I could see two faint outlines in front of me. I smiled proudly as I answered, "You're holding up two fingers."_

_"Three. But close. Very good, Bella. How does your head feel?"_

_I thought about that for a moment. "It hurts a little bit."_

_"That's to be expected," Dr. Jase explained, and he touched my cheek fleetingly. "There's still a bit of swelling in your eyes. I'm going to put the bandages back on for a while, all right?"_

_I nodded, and leaned back into Edward as my world was, once again, encased in complete darkness._

_And I wondered, in that moment, if the fact that I felt ... _safe_ in the darkness should concern me._

_But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except for the man holding me, whispering softly to me._

_"I love you," I breathed, and he replied, "Forever."_

_**11:30 AM **- Edward POV_

"Mr. Cullen?"

I blinked quickly, sitting up from my chair. My eyes flashed to the clock, and then back to the smiling face of Dr. Jase. I glanced down at the operation room, confused when I noticed that the the room was empty. Where was Bella?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Dr. Jase cut me off.

"You fell asleep for a while there. Bella just came out of surgery, and we're setting her up in a private room now. Follow me?"

I nodded quickly, and stood to my feet, frowning as the guilt crashed over me. I'd fallen asleep? When? How? But, I quickly reassured myself, everything was fine. Bella was fine. I didn't have enough room in my heart to harbor the guilt; instead, it was filled with love, and longing for the woman that I called my wife.

"Bella?" I murmured, my eyes widening as I took in her still, silent form. I frowned, but then remembered Dr. Jase words. She wouldn't wake up for several hours.

But she was so pale ...

I walked quickly to her side, and took her hand into mine. The bandages that covered her eyes, her face, scared me. I reached a shaking hand out to press my fingers very gently to the white gauze. I noticed the faint trace of blood slowly seeping through the fabric.

"Is she ... ?"

Dr. Jase moved silently to my side, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The surgery went even better than expected. The incision sites will continue to ooze a little bit of blood for a few hours. After that, we'll remove the bandages periodically to check on Bella's progress. Once the swelling goes down, we'll remove the bandages in a completely dark room; hopefully, Bella will be able to make out distant shapes, and forms. We're hoping for some basic sight in a semi-dark room; anything more would be astounding. Sixty percent sight is, in general, blurry in a fully lit room. We probably won't see much progress for a few days, so don't worry too much, all right?"

I nodded, barely listening to the doctors soft, comforting words. Instead, I focused on the woman laying before me.

I ran my fingers sensually over Bella's cheek, and I began to sob happily as she smiled, even in sleep, at my touch.

"Edward," she murmured quietly, and I kissed her fingers one by one, gently.

"Love you," I murmured, and I pulled up a chair beside her bed before sitting down.

"I take it you're going to be here for a while?" Dr. Jase asked with a smile. I nodded, smiling back as I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"As long as it takes."

_**Bella POV - **Unknown Time, Unknown Location_

_"Bella, love? Open you eyes."_

_I took a deep breath in, and then let my eyes flutter slowly open. The first thing I noticed, though, was that the light was blinding — ironic, huh? _

_But it was so _bright_ ... it hurt, almost. My head pounded as I tried to focus. I tried to turn my gaze toward Edward, but I kept becoming distracted. My eyes flickered around the room so fast that I almost became dizzy. The bright walls, the shiny sink ..._

_But then my eyes landed on the hand holding mine, and I couldn't look away. Long, strong fingers gripped mine tightly. I followed the pale skin quickly, and my eyes opened even wider when my eyes met the loving gaze of the man I knew I would love unconditionally for the rest of my life — and possibly even beyond, too._

_"Edward," I gasped, and I felt the tears of wonder pooling quickly in my adoring gaze. "Edward," I whispered once more, and he smiled. I watched — I _saw_ — his lips lift in a very gently, very loving smile. I reached out, and traced his soft, rosy lips. I smiled through the tears that clouded my vision. "Edward."_

_"Bella," he breathed, and he placed his hands on either side of my face. My hands immediately moved to cover his, and I felt my heart racing as he gently leaned in to brush his lips against mine. My eyes stayed wide open as he leaned in for a second kiss, and then a third. It was like everything was so new — it almost seemed as though Edward had never kissed me before. Because now, I could feel, and _see_ him. I could see the way his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, and I could see his chest rising and falling fast with his hard breathing. I could see his hands, tightening on the skin of my face, holding me tightly to him. I could see his flushed skin as he finally pulled away. I could see the love that filled his beautiful, emerald green eyes. I smiled, and I wasn't sure whether I laughed, or cried. I think I did a little bit of both as I touched his face once more, spreading my fingers out on his cheek. _

_As soon as I touched him, though, it was like I couldn't stop. My fingers traced every plane of his beautiful face. What I had only ever felt before I could now _see_. The hard line of his jaw, the soft curve of his nose. The roughness of his eyebrows made me giggle, and the look of absolute, adoring love that filled his eyes at the sound left me breathless. My fingers moved to his ears, and I watched in wonder as I pressed the soft skin beneath my own fingers._

_And then, finally, I spoke._

_"You're beautiful," I whispered, and I immediately turned bright red. It was the truth, of course. He was _beyond_ beautiful. But I hadn't meant to say it ... quite so bluntly. But when he smiled, I smiled, too. Maybe blunt was a good thing. "You're beautiful," I said again, and as I whispered the words, my eyes continued to drink the sight of the man before me in. "So beautiful."_

_He smiled, and then he kissed me again._

_And everything else melted away._

_**January 7th, Sunday - 7:00 AM **- Edward POV_

_**Five Days After Bella's Surgery **_

"Edward?"

I turned quickly in the direction that Bella's beautiful voice had come from. I smiled, when I saw her moving slowly around in the bed. Her hands immediately went to touch the small bandages that still covered the edges of her eyes.

"No, Bella," I whispered, and I caught her hand in mine before she could upset the stitches. "Don't touch."

She smiled, and then her beautiful eyes fluttered open. When her eyes finally met mine, I let out a quiet laugh. It was a laugh of happiness, though, because as I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine, too. She saw the emotion that was shining in my eyes, just as I saw the emotion in hers.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, holding my hand tightly to her cheek as her gaze continued to search mine. "Seeing you? Seeing ... everything?"

I smiled, and laughed quietly as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow next to Bella's.

"No," I whispered. "It wasn't a dream. _This_ isn't a dream. This is real."

"I want to see Teddy," she breathed, and my smile grew to dangerous proportions.

"Soon, love. My mother is bringing him in. You can see him as soon as he gets here. But I'm happy to spend this time alone with you. Just for a little longer. I know I'm being very selfish, but I can't help it."

She laughed, and smiled, and as I held her tightly in my arms, I couldn't think of a time in my life when I'd ever been happier.

* * *

Sorry if that was a little bit confusing — Edward POV was current time. Bella POV was flashing into the future, and the last Bella flash was the night before the final scene (which was placed in the morning). Also, sorry that I didn't go more into Bella and Edward's time alone. Basically, I would have just repeated what had already said before, and that wasn't really needed.

**NOTE**: So ... (RUNS AWAY) ... how did I do for Bella's first "seeing Edward" scenes? She hasn't seen Teddy yet, and I know this sounds mean, but her seeing Teddy isn't quite as important as seeing Edward. I'm afraid I did that scene horribly ... (DIES)

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review. BUT! If you review Anon. you will **NOT** get a sneak peak! )_

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**:

"I'm ready," I murmured, and I smiled as I looked into Edward's eyes. His hands never left my face; his fingers caressed my skin very gently as he continued to search my gaze. I knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for — I was _sure_ about this. "Make love to me, Edward."

_**IMPORTANT NOTE  
**( Regaring the Sneak Peak! )  
_I think I'm going to go more into Edward and Bella's love scene because she can see now - I think there are some things that need to be said. It will stay below a T rating, though, and should be safe for all eyes over 12 as long as they don't get uncomfortable easily.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU AN **EXTENDED** SNEAK PEAK OF CH. 55!

* * *


	55. Healing

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, **CrystalRaindrop**!_

* * *

**_A Child of the Night — Chapter Fifty-Four_**

**_Previously _**...

_"No, Bella," I whispered, and I caught her hand in mine before she could upset the stitches. "Don't touch."_

_She smiled, and then her beautiful eyes fluttered open. When her eyes finally met mine, I let out a quiet laugh. It was a laugh of happiness, though, because as I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine, too. She saw the emotion that was shining in my eyes, just as I saw the emotion in hers._

_"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, holding my hand tightly to her cheek as her gaze continued to search mine. "Seeing you? Seeing ... everything?"_

_I smiled, and laughed quietly as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow next to Bella's._

_"No," I whispered. "It wasn't a dream. This isn't a dream. This is real."_

_"I want to see Teddy," she breathed, and my smile grew to dangerous proportions._

_"Soon, love. My mother is bringing him in. You can see him as soon as he gets here. But I'm happy to spend this time alone with you. Just for a little longer. I know I'm being very selfish, but I can't help it."_

_She laughed, and smiled, and as I held her tightly in my arms, I couldn't think of a time in my life when I'd ever been happier._

_**January 7th, Sunday - 7:15 AM **- Bella POV_

I couldn't stop _looking_ at him. His beautiful eyes, his soft face, his strong jaw, his messy bronze hair. I grinned as I thought the last part, and reached up to tangle my hands in the messy locks. He raised one eyebrow, but a small smile was playing on his lips as he kissed my cheek. I flushed, but didn't move my hands from his hair.

"Soft," I informed him, and then I smiled. "Beautiful. I knew it was soft before, but now it _looks_ soft, too." I paused, frowning. "And that didn't many _any_ sense whatsoever. I think I'm crazy."

"As long as you still love me, I don't care _how_ crazy you are," Edward murmured, and I caught the flash of his warm hand moving from my face to take my own hand in his. He smiled, and I smiled, too. "Besides," he continued, "As long as you're happy, nothing else matters."

I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm happier than I ever imagined possible. I'm happy that I can see you. I'm happy that we've gotten this far. So many months ago, when we found out about Teddy and the Spina Bifida, at times it seemed like we'd never make it to this point. But ... somehow, we got to where we are now. Teddy is a healthy, active baby, and I can _see_. It's amazing, Edward! Things are blurry, and the headaches are pretty bad, and sometimes when I reach for something, I end up hitting into something else, but ... it's _amazing_. I never thought I'd be able to see again. I never thought I would be able to look into your eyes, and _see_ your love for me as well as feel it. I never thought ... that I'd be able to _watch_ my children grow up. It's been a dream all of these years, one I barely even let myself believe in. And now ... now ... "

I couldn't continue, though, for the tears were too much. I was sobbing loudly as Edward took me into his arms. The world around me grew very blurry, and I laughed as I cried, because it was ironic that my tears would cloud my vision, making it impossible to see Edward.

"I'm s-so happy, Edward," I cried, holding myself tightly to him as I tried desperately to blink away the tears that were still pooling in my eyes. "I was happy b-before. I was content. Even ... e-even if this hadn't happened, even if I had stayed b-blind for the rest of my life, I would have b-been happy ... I n-never would have stopped loving you. But this ... n-now ... "

He didn't respond. He simply held me tighter against him. He kissed my cheek softly, and then my forehead. His long, firm fingers traced soft, sensual patterns along my back. His warm body moved with mine, creating a slow, soothing movement.

Finally, though, his sweet voice washed over me.

"I'm happy, too, Bella. I'm happy because _you're_ happy."

I smiled, and hugged myself even tighter to him. But then the need to _see_ him again took over me, and I leaned back to run my fingers quickly over his face, memorizing his features again. I never wanted to forget him.

I wanted to be able to paint a picture perfect image of him in my mind.

I wanted his soulful eyes to haunt my dreams.

I smiled.

"I love you," he whispered, and though I loved _seeing _him like this, I knew I would give it all up just to hear those words slip past his beautiful lips once more.

"I love you, too."

**1:20 PM**

"Teddy is here, love," Edward murmured suddenly, breaking into my thoughts. My heart sped up as I pressed my face back into Eward's chest; I breathed in quick, deep, frantic breaths. My eyes were wide with both excitement and nervousness. My need to see Edward was just that — a _need_. An all consuming need that burned at me until I was able capture his image within my gaze. But seeing my baby boy was so different. I wasn't sure why — it just was. I loved him just the same way that I loved Edward — more than my own life. But —

"Gwaa!" my son informed me excitedly, and it was only then that I realized he was resting in my embrace. His warm little body filled my hands, and his own arms waved excitedly in front of me. His warm, baby hands brushed softly against my cheek, and it was then that I finally looked down.

My breath caught, and tears pooled in my eyes.

_Beautiful_, was the only word that came to my mind.

I glanced quickly up at Edward, and my heart sped up even more as I took in his adoring gaze. He stared at me, his eyes half-way closed and filled with so much love.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered, and I reached out slowly — ever so slowly, so I could be sure to touch my baby gently, carefully — and pressed my fingertips to Teddy's cheek. He squealed, and his hand reached out to grasp my fingers in his tiny grip. I choked on a sob as I ran my shaking fingers over Teddy's tiny face. His rosy cheeks, his bright eyes — emerald green now, like Daddy's — his chubby cheeks, his tiny, rosy lips. I tried to hold back a cry as I brushed my hand through the messy, bronze hair that his Daddy had cursed him with.

And then, the most miraculous thing happened.

_He smiled_.

I couldn't hold back the tears then, as I watched his little, baby lips lift in the most beautiful smile. His mouth opened wide, and his eyes were so bright, so happy. Even though my whole world was blurry, in that one moment, everything seemed so _clear_. The fuzz that seemed to constantly cloud my vision was gone, and all I saw was my baby, my son, the little human being that was a part of me, and a part of the man I would love for the rest of my life.

"Teddy," I breathed, and in that moment, I felt Edward's arms wound around me. I smiled, and leaned into his embrace as I held Teddy closer to me. He rested his head on my chest, and patted my cheek with his hand happily. "Beautiful baby," I informed him, and his tiny cheeks puffed out happily as he giggled. His face was flushed as he wiggled in my arms. "Beautiful," I repeated, and I let my eyes finally flutter closed as Edward kissed my cheek softly.

"It's amazing. There's so much to take in. It's .... "

Edward smiled softly. "We have the rest forever, love. Go slowly. Memorize every single thing you see. Take it all in slowly. I'll help you however I can, all right?"

I nodded, and then I, too, smiled.

I was in my perfect paradise.

_**January 9th, Tuesday - 10:26 AM **- Edward POV_

"Momma! I want her to see _me_ first! Please, please, please?"

I heard my mom chuckle, and Alice huff in annoyance. I could see both Alice and Emmett peering anxiously around the doorway. Alice's porcelain pale face was glowing with excitement. She waved at me, careful to keep her little body out of Bella's line of sight.

"Momma! Please!"

My mother laughed once more, and then gently pushed Alice forward. "Go on, sweetie. I'm sure Bella's anxious to see you, too."

Alice whooped in joy as she bounced into the room. She covered her own face until she was just inches away from us. I sat, holding Teddy, right beside my love.

"Don't look!" Alice said frantically, and Bella giggled quietly as she closed her own eyes in compliance. Alice frantically ran her hands through her short, spiky hair, her cheeks flushing in both excitement and worry. She made sure that her short, brown skirt was smoothed perfectly, and that her white tank-top was adjusted just so. Then, she reached up to take Bella's hands away from her eyes. "You can look now."

Alice's smile slowly grew as Bella's eyes ran over her tiny frame.

"Am I pretty?" she asked excitedly, and Bella chuckled softly as she brushed her fingers against Alice's cheek.

"You're beautiful, sweetie. But what happened to your long hair?"

Alice blushed deeply now — from her hairline to her toes — as she fumbled for words.

"I cut it! When you were sick ... when you were sick, and my Momma cut your hair, I wanted to have hair just like you. I cut it myself, but I messed up. Momma had to fix it for me. I cut it for you! Do you like it?"

My Bella smiled, and then brushed her fingers experimentally through Alice's soft, dark hair.

"I love it."

Alice beamed. "Yaaay! Hear that Emmett? Bella loves me!"

I chuckled, and Bella did, too. Emmett huffed from his position in the doorway, and then he walked forward. Bella smiled at him, too, as she lifted Alice to sit on the bed beside her. I was about to protest about her lifting Alice, but then realized that commenting would only get me in trouble with her. After all, it was her_ eyes_ she'd just had surgery on.

" — and Jazzy said that he's wants to take me to the dance! Momma is gonna go with me to buy a dress. Will you come, too? We're going to go this Friday, and — "

My smile quickly melted away as Alice's words finally settled.

"_Dance_?" I interrupted her, frowning deeply. My mother chuckled from the doorway, walking forward as Alice blushed and hid her head in Bella's chest.

"It's just a harmless dance at the school. Apparently, Junior High also has dances now, along with High School. Jasper _is_ in eighth grade now, you know. He wants to go this year, and he wants to take Alice."

"She's _ten_," I protested, and my mother shrugged.

"I'm fully aware of that fact, Edward."

"And she can't dance."

Bella pressed a hand over her lips to stifle a giggle. I barely noticed.

"Jasper taught her."

"But she's_ ten_!"

"And you're being an overprotective older brother. I understand your feelings, Edward, but it's just a harmless dance — it's in the gym, and a hundred odd other children will be there, along with parents and teachers. She'll be fine. Besides, you know as well as I do that Jasper is a perfect gentleman. He will treat my baby girl with respect," she said firmly, brushed her hand through Alice's soft, spiky hair. "Or else."

"I'm almost eleven!" Alice piped up randomly, and her happy voice was enough to cause a tiny smile to form on my lips.

"Tell me if he does anything out of line, all right?" I said, turning now to my little sister. "I'll give him the scary big brother talk for you."

" 'kay," Alice agreed easily, and my smile grew as I watched her lean her head on Bella's chest, completely content.

_**January 12th, Friday - 7:12 PM **- Bella POV_

"We're home, love," Edward murmured, and I smiled as he took my hand and helped me out of the car. I stumbled as we walked slowly to the house, and Edward chuckled before wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, and it struck me then how often I'd used the word _beautiful _since the surgery. Perhaps I needed new words. But beautiful really was the only way to describe the house — the wood it was so carefully crafted from looked old, rustic. The windows were all large, picturesque. I was sure that, during the day, the sun would shine beautiful through them. The tinting would, of course, keep most of the light out. But I was sure it would be beautiful, nonetheless.

The trees that danced in the wind framed the house perfectly; the flowers that softly caressed the porch steps were colorful, soft, light. They were winter flowers; Edward had helped me plant them. They smelled beautiful, and now I knew that they looked the same way, too.

"Come inside," Edward whispered, and his hand captured mine once more. I nodded, silently taking in the majestic scene that slowly played out before me. The living room, the kitchen ... and then our bedroom, draped in beautiful golden fabric. Edward led me slowly over to the bed, and he lay down, pulling me down beside him and then into his arms. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, and sighed in happy contenement.

"Perhaps we should have told me parents to take Teddy for a week instead of just for the night," he murmured against the soft skin of my shoulder. "I feel very selfish right now. I want you to myself for awhile."

I grinned, and then giggled. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

Edward's soft, warm fingers danced slowly over my face, and then across my neck. I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. And as Edward's hands trailed slowly down my arms, and then my hip, other feelings made themselves known. I drew in a deep, shaking breath.

"Love me, Edward."

He knew what I meant without asking.

He kissed my cheek softly, and the trailed his lips to caress the outer shell of my ear.

"Are you sure, love?" he breathed huskily, and I nodded, shivering once more.

"I'm ready," I murmured, and I smiled as I looked into Edward's eyes. His hands never left my face; his fingers caressed my skin very gently as he continued to search my gaze. I knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for — I was _sure_ about this. "Make love to me, Edward."

He smiled finally, and then his lips captured mine. His hands finally left my face, and as soon as they began to move, they never stilled. They danced lightly on my skin through the fabric of my clothing, and then they caressed my warm body, skin on skin. His kisses quickly became more urgent, and his eyes were filled with what could only be described as desire. It was so different, this making love. Before, I _felt_, and now, I _saw_. I saw Edward's large, warm hands as they caressed me so intimately. I saw his pale expressions, drowned in love and desire and the desire to please me.

I saw his own pleasure, as he joined me on the journey that I was sure would be very short this time — it was out first time in a long time, and neither of us would last long before jumping off the cliff that we were already so close to to begin with.

"Edward," I breathed his name when we finally joined together. He kissed my neck softly; he moved slowly, careful even in the midst of passion not to hurt me. His whispers of pleasure joined my own, and though it had been so long for him, too, he was sure to push me over the edge before joining me.

Afterwards, I rested in his arms, satisfied and completely content.

"Thank you," I whispered sleepily, and he chuckled as he kissed me softly once more.

"Silly Bella. I love you, and that is one thing you will _never_ have to thank me for."

_**March 1st, Thursday - 1:26 PM **- Bella POV_

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

I grinned, and bumped my shoulder into his as we walked slowly along under the star-filled sky. Teddy's warm, five-month-old body filled my arms.

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

I just grinned once more, and a tiny giggle slipped past my lips. I was so happy. So blissfully, completely happy. My life was perfect. Teddy was healthy, as his last check-up had shown. I could _see_, and was getting better at it every day. Depth perception was no longer a problem, and the fuzziness had mostly been corrected by the pair of thin-rimmed glasses that I now wore. Edward was just finishing his last semester in college, and we were finally settled into our new home. We'd painted the last wall just today — thus the outing. Edward was an overprotective worry-wart, and had ushered both me and Teddy outside as soon as the sun had gone down to escape the paint fumes.

"We're here, love," he whispered, breaking into my thoughts. I turned my eyes from the quietly babbling baby in my arms first to the man beside me, and then to the bright, shiny object in front of me. My eyes grew wide, and my whole body shook. Teddy squealed loudly, and pointed a tiny, chubby finger toward the car.

_My_ car.

"Edward ... "

He just grinned. A huge, ear-to-ear grin that dominated his whole, pale face.

"Well, if you're going to learn to drive, you're going to learn in _style_."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help stealing a second glance at the car, and then a third.

Oh, fine! So I liked it. I liked it a lot. But it was so _pretty_ ... how could I _not_ like it?

Edward turned to me, and his bright green eyes were sparkling happily. "_SO_?" he asked, and he looked like he was about to start dancing in anticipation. I giggled, and a smile lit my pale lips.

"I love it," I told him, and I meant it. I _did_ love it.

"It's a Volvo," he explained quickly, taking my words as encouragement to fly into a detailed explanation of the car in front of me. "They have one of the highest rated safety systems _ever_. There's a lot of room, too, so when we have more children, we won't have to invest in another car. The engine — "

I pressed a hand quickly over his mouth, and his words ceased immediately. His eyes were still sparkling happily, though.

"Come again?" I asked, taking my hand away from his mouth.

"The engine?" he asked, confused. I shook my head.

"No, the other part."

"The safety system?"

"No! The _other other_ part."'

His grin grew yet again — was that even_ possible_ at this point?

"More children?"

I nodded, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind. His fingers danced softly over Teddy's covered tummy, and his grin melted into a loving smile as Teddy reached to grab the hand that was touching him.

"I always thought we'd have ... oh, five or ten children," he whispered, and he chuckled quietly. "Besides, we need to have a Paris Anthony. And perhaps a Charlie, too — named after your father."

I was grinning now, too. "If we're going to have a Charlie, we need a Carlisle and Esme, too."

"That would be _four_ boys, love. We'd need to give little Esme a sister — perhaps we could name her Marie. After you."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My smiled was so soft as I stared at the baby in my arms, and then turned to look into the eyes I loved so much.

"If we're naming one after me, we're naming one after you. Baby Edward. Edward Junior. He can be the baby of the family, the littlest," I told him quietly, and he kissed my lips chastely before pulling me forward.

"Perhaps I should have gotten you a mini-van instead of a Volvo. It seems as though we're going to need a whole lot of room. Teddy, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Marie, and little EJ — that's a lot of children."

I laughed, and the sound was so carefree, so happy.

"And maybe ... " I whispered hesitantly. " ... maybe, we can give one of our baby girls my mom's name ... as a middle. Maybe Marie Renee."

Edward paused; he fell completely silent. "Are you sure, Bella?" he finally asked, and I smiled as I nodded.

"As misguided as her actions were ... as much as she hurt me and Dad ... she loved us. I know she did. She's like a little child; if something hurt her, her first response was to run. I understand that now. When ... when we found out that Teddy was sick ... I wanted to run, at first, too. The easiet solution. But I couldn't, because I knew it would hurt you, and Teddy, and _me_. I knew that if I ever ran away from this, from you, that I wouldn't be able to continue living. I think ... that the difference between me and my mom is the level of our love — I love you so much that I don't think I could even continue breathing if you weren't by my side. And though I tried very hard not to let myself love Teddy at first — because I was so afraid of the pain loving him would cause if he didn't make it through the surgery — I love him so much now that it's breathtaking."

I paused, and took a deep, shaking breath in.

"My mom made her choices, and I will be the first to admit that they were wrong. I don't think I'm ready to forgive her yet, but I know I will get there someday. And ... I think ... that this would help me heal. If we ever have a baby girl, can we name her Marie Renee Cullen?"

Edward didn't respond for the longest time; his grip on me tightened, and his breathing was rough and hard.

Finally, though, his soft words washed over me.

"Anything for you, my love. Marie Renee Cullen sounds like a beautiful name." He paused then, and I knew without looking that he was frowning. When he spoke, though, his words weren't the ones I expected. "But do we really have to name our other children after _all_ of our parents? That could get confusing. As middle names, maybe, but ... "

He trailed off, and I laughed.

"Of course not, Edward. Now, how about we get to work on making those children instead of just dreaming about them?"

"Let's take a car for a test drive first," he suggested, and that happy glow was immediately back in his eyes. I sighed and rolled my own eyes. Boys and their toys ...

"I see how it is," I commented as Edward opened the passenger door for me. "You love the car more than you love me."

He laughed, but when he leaned down and caught my gaze, his eyes were intense, and so full of love that my breath caught.

"And that, my love, is impossible. Because I love you more than anyone on this earth has ever loved anyone or anything."

I smiled as his lips captured mine.

"With one exception," I murmured into the kiss. "Because I think I love you more."

He grinned as he pulled away from me.

"Impossible."

I sighed happily as I practically melted into my seat. Teddy squealed in my arms, and I laughed shakily as Edward clambered into the drivers seat. He took my hand in his, and that silly grin quickly returned to his rosy lips.

"Shall we?"

I giggled.

"We shall."

Edward started the car, and we began to move forward very quickly then.

... and we didn't look back.

* * *

Yaaaaaay! Next chapter is the Epilogue, and that's the eeeeeend! Of course, you'll still see some Edward and Bella and Teddy ( and perhaps some other babies! ) because Alice and Jasper's story will continue for years after this takes place. So ... yeah.

**NOTE**: THERE WILL BE NO SNEAK PEAK FOR THE EPILOGUE! I know that some of you review only for the sneak peak ( I have a sneaking suspision that the "update NOW!" and the "good chapter. Update" reviews are only for sneak peaks. BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! A minute of your time, people, isn't too much to ask in return for this **5000 **word chapter, is it?

^_^ **_OH!_** And for anyone interested, so far in this story, "I LOVE YOU" has been said 239 times. ^______^

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review! )_

* * *


	56. — EPILOGUE —

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Thanks a million to my beta, CrystalRaindrop!_

* * *

_**A Child of the Night — EPILOGUE**_

_**January31st, Sunday - 9:12 PM **- Bella POV - **Two and a Half Years Later**_

"Momma, tell me story!" the tiny boy demanded, and Edward chuckled unhelpfully from his position on the other side of our three-year-old son's tiny, teddy-bear theamed bed. I smiled very softly as I brushed my fingers through Teddy's hair. He grinned up at me, his eyes sparkling happily as he wiggled his small body further under the covers — I could see only his emerald green eyes and his messy, bronze hair now. "Story!"

I laughed, and kissed his cheek softly. Despite the fact that it was now two hours past his bedtime, I couldn't refuse him.

"Of course, baby. What story do you want to hear?"

"The prince an' the princess."

I smiled, and nodded before turning my gaze to meet Edward's. He smiled very softly at me, and motioned for me to start.

"Once upon a time, there was a Prince and a Princess. The Princess was bound under a curse — she would never again be able to stand under the sunlight. She thought for sure that she would never find a Prince of her own, for who wanted to love someone who was forever bound to a world of darkness? But one night, while the Princess was laying under the stars, thinking softly to herself, a young, handsome prince stumbled into her life."

Edward quickly took over then, smiling as he reached over our son's head to take my hand into his. I smiled back at him, resting my free hand on my heavily swollen stomach.

"The Prince knew that he loved the Princess before he even knew her name. He loved her more than anything — "

"But the Princess didn't know what love felt like, for she had never loved anyone except for her Father," I interrupted, grinning as I caught Edward's playful glare. He continued on quickly, his eyes drifting downward to the little boy that lay still, completley absorbed by the story he'd heard a hundred times before, between us.

"The Prince told the Princess that he loved her, and she said that she loved him, too. But she didn't mean the romantic kind of love, and because she didn't love the Prince in the same way that he loved her, the Prince was very sad. And then the Princess fell ill."

I quickly took over — I never let Edward tell this part, because though he knew I forgave him a long time ago, he still felt guilt over what had happened to me. I didn't want him to have to relieve that pain, and I didn't want his guilt to weave it's way into the story that we whispered to our little boy every single night.

"The Prince stayed by the Princess's side the whole time she was sick. She realized then, when she was so ill, that she _did_ love the Prince the same way that he loved her. She worried, though, that the Prince was too badly hurt to accept her love."

Edward smiled, and squeezed my hand, indicating silently that he'd like to tell this part. He always did.

"And then, the Princess began to get better. Slowly but surely, she gained back her health. The Prince was so very happy, that he asked her to marry him. She, said yes, of course, and they were later married in the very same hospital that the Princess had stayed in while she was sick."

"An' they had a beebee!" Teddy interrupted, his eyes sparkling now as he wiggled closer to me. His tiny hands, pale and soft, patted my swollen tummy. "Beebee."

I smiled, and captured his hand in mine, kissing his fingers softly.

"This baby comes later," I reminded him. "And the first baby doesn't come quite yet."

"But we'll skip to the part where he does come in," Edward decided. "Because the rest of it is boring. It's school stuff."

"Icky sool!" Teddy declared, patting my stomach for emphisis as his lips turned down in a frown. "Icky!"

"That's right," Edward encouraged him. "Icky."

I rolled my eyes, and swatted Edward playfully on the arm. He grinned at me as if to say 'sorry'. I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle as I returned my attention to my son.

"All right, we'll skip the school stuff."

"Beebee!" Teddy reminded me, and I laughed, nodding.

"Baby. That's right. One day, the Princess got sick again, and the Prince got very worried about her. He thought that it was the same sickness as the one she'd had years before. So he took her to a doctor — " I edited the story, as always, because Teddy didn't need to know about home pregnancy tests and such. " — and asked them to make sure she was all right. They poked her will needles — "

"Need-el icky! Ouch," Teddy interrupted again, his rosy lips set in a tiny grin. I nodded fiercly, agreeing with him whole-heartidly. I was about to continue, but Edward's soft, smooth voice cut me off.

"The doctor people gave the Prince and the Princess good news, though, not bad news. They told the Princess that she was going to have a baby. The Prince and the Princess were delighted, but their happiness turned to sadness very quickly when they found out that their baby was sick. He needed to be healed very quickly — before he was even born. The doctors said that everything woult be fine, and it was. The Prince and the Princess's baby was born a few months later; he was a healthy baby boy. He was special, though."

Teddy nodded thoughtfully, reaching out a hand to grip Edward's large fingers while his other tiny hand gripped mine. "I'm special," he whispered, and I smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Yes, you are, baby. You're very special."

"I'm different," he whispered, and I cast my gaze up to meet Edward's. His anguished eyes met mine, and I sighed very quietly as I shifted until I was laying down beside my tiny baby.

"Oh, sweetheart," I whispered, and I brushed my fingers gently through his soft hair. "You're _special_. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Yes, you're different — but that's what makes you special."

"I wanna walk," he whispered, and his emerald green eyes were filled with tears now. I kissed his cheek, and a tiny smile lit my face as Edward laid down beside both of, pulling Teddy into his strong arms.

"You_ will_ walk, Teddy. It'll just take a while. You're special, remember?"

Teddy nodded, and I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears. What else did you tell such a small child? How could you explain to him why he couldn't walk, when all the other kids could? That he couldn't control the movement of his legs simply because of the spinal condition he'd been born with? How did you explain to him the surgery that he had undergone when he was just a year old to implant the shunt in his brain to drain the dangerous fluids that had built up there? How did you explain to him that he was no less loved because of these tiny flaws?

"The Prince and the Princess love their baby boy very much," I whispered quietly. "We love you."

"Love beebee more?" he whispered, patting my heavily pregnant stomach. " 'cause she's not special?"

"No, Teddy," Edward said firmly, and Teddy moved his gaze to meet Daddy's. His curious eyes were brimming with tears as Edward gently brushed his fingers across Teddy's cheek. "We love you just as much as we love the new baby. It doesn't matter to us that you're special, and just because the new baby isn't special doesn't mean that we love her more. We love you both. So, so much."

Teddy seemed to think that over for a moment, and then he nodded, his tiny lips lifting in a perfect smile.

"Love Dada and Momma, too."

I kissed his forehead.

"That's my boy."

He grinned a toothy grin, and laid his little head on my stomach. He liked to feel the baby kick; it amused him. He already loved his baby sister very much.

"Beebee," he said, and he planted a slobbery kiss on my stomach. "Love beebee."

I smiled a watery smile, and moved my gaze to meet Edward's. He, too, was smiling, as he took my hand in his once more. He kissed my forehead, and I let my eyes flutter closed sleepily as I listened to the last line of the Prince and the Princess's story — it was my favorite part.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end."

* * *

How was THAT for an epilogue? I though it was cute. ^_^ I WILL go into more detail concerning Teddy's problems in Alice and Jasper's story. Keep an eye out for it! It will be called "**When She Smiles**". Don't take this story off your alerts yet - I'm going to update it one final time to let you know when "When She Smiles" comes out!

**NOTE**: I plan on putting the first chapter of my A/J story up in about a week. However ( And I DO realize I'm being slightly selfish with this request ) I would be willing to put it up in just a few days if you guys review. Now, over **1000** people get alerts for this. Is say ... **100** too many reviews to ask for? This is the _end_ of the _end_, and needless to say, I'm nervous here!

_See you SOON!_

_**Please Review! **( I also accept Anon. reviews. So you don't need an account to review!_ )

* * *

**_COMING SOON_**:

"_When She Smiles_" ( Rated: PG-13 )

"I love this baby girl," Jasper whispered, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alice's forehead. "I'll love her forever."

* * *


	57. SEQUEL UP!

_Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this whole story! And now, the sequel! Of course, it's not exactly a sequel, considering it's Alice and Jasper's story — kind of a side story. Edward, Bella and Teddy will show up from time to time in the later chapters, but it IS going to focus mainly on the A/J relationship. Here's the prologue!_ ^_^

~~~ **GO TO MY PROFILE TO FIND IT**! ~~~

* * *

**_When She Smiles — PROLOGUE_**

_**June 1st, Saturday 2002 - 2:11 PM **— Third Person POV_

"I hold?" the tiny boy asked, and his little, pale hands reached forward, clasping and unclasping as he grinned. Tiny blue eyes sparkled from beneath shaggy, blond hair. "I hold baby?"

Carlisle Cullen nodded, moving toward his son's best friend, three-year-old Jasper Hale. The tiny boy had tagged along to the hospital, as he'd been with the Cullen's on an outing when Esme had gone into labor. Now, two hours after the birth of six pound, nine ounce Alice Mary Cullen, both boys wanted desperately to see the little girl who already had everyone wrapped around her tiny, pink fingers.

"Here," Carlsile murmured gently, and he leaned down beside the chair that Jasper was sitting in. The little boy's feet dangled over the edge; he grinned, swinging his legs back and forth. "Hold your arms like this, and support her head."

Jasper nodded, and his face was glowing with pride as he stared down at the tiny creature in his arms. Newborn eyes opened, and Jasper's own eyes grew wide as he stared into the baby's bright, blue gaze.

"Pretty," he announced, resting a hand on baby Alice's tummy. He glanced up at Carlisle and grinned yet another toothy grin. "Pretty baby."

Carlisle nodded, smiling at the gentle little boy.

"Very pretty," he agreed, and he ran a hand through Jasper's shaggy hair, coaxing yet another grin from the little boy that barely ever smiled.

"I love this baby girl," Jasper whispered, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alice's forehead. "I'll love her forever."

Carlisle's smile grew. "You do that," he whispered back, and blue eyes met soft brown. "Forever, all right? I'll hold you to that."

With still yet another happy smile, Jasper nodded, wiggling in his seat as a light flush lit his pale cheeks. "Yes, sir!"

Baby Alice squealed, and reached out to grab Jasper's fingers in her tiny hand. She held on tightly, and blue met blue once more. Jasper kissed her once more on the forehead, and as his rosy lips met Alice's soft, baby skin, the tiny boy knew that he would never break his promise to this angel's father.

How could he ever _not_ love her?

It was an impossibility.

* * *


End file.
